La rancune d'un serpent
by xtaikax
Summary: DRAGO & HERMIONE ! Voldemort est mort, McGonagall décide d'ajouter une année scolaire, les 4 maisons n'existent plus au profit d'une nouvelle méthode de réparation des élèves. Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle pour Hermione, si seulement Drago Malefoy ne s'amusait pas à la tourmenter. Une relation complexe va se créer, à la fois violente, destructrice mais passionnelle...
1. Un nouveau Poudlard

\- Silence ! Voilà... Prenez place. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer en pénétrant dans la salle commune, certaines dispositions ont été prises afin de commencer une nouvelle année, libre de tous souvenirs néfastes appartenant au passé, tonna la nouvelle directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall. En tant que nouvelle directrice de Pourdlard, j'ai instauré de nouvelles règles, qui devront être respectées ! précisa la sorcière en lançant un regard sévère à l'ensemble des élèves. Le Choixpeau Magique va vous expliquer le nouveau règlement.

Hermione, assise à l'une des nombreuses grandes tables, fixa intensément le Choixpeau Magique, curieuse de découvrir le nouveau règlement mis en place. Quelle avait été sa surprise en pénétrant dans la salle commune et en s'apercevant que les quatre grandes tables des quatre maisons respectives avaient laissé place à huit tables plus petites. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle étaient alors déconcertés, ne sachant où s'assoir, puisqu'il était impossible de reconnaitre la table appartenant à sa propre maison.

La jeune fille, malgré son étonnement, était heureuse que Poudlard souhaite apporter du changement dans son système, cela était même vital si l'école voulait motiver ses élèves à faire une année supplémentaire. Non pas qu'Hermione soit déçue de retourner à Poudlard, sa soif d'apprendre était sans limites, néanmoins, elle aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps chez ses parents, pouvoir se reposer après l'année difficile qu'elle avait vécu.

Hermione reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du Choixpeau résonner dans la grande salle.

Le Choixpeau est bien triste en cette soirée

Puisqu'à présent, son rôle est limité

Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard

Disparaitront ce soir

Au profit d'une union sacrée

Qu'aucune maison ne pourra briser.

Élèves de Poudlard

Le Choixpeau n'a désormais plus le pouvoir

D'écrire votre destin

A travers votre chemin.

Seule votre année pourra décider

Des actions que vous accomplirez...

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la grande salle, un silence tel que les battements de cœur de chaque élève semblaient résonner et percuter chaque mur qui les entourait.

La directrice se leva de son siège, tout en lançant un regard meurtrier au Choipeaux, et prit place sur la grande estrade pour prendre la parole.

\- J'image votre stupéfaction suite à ce discours, que je juge inutilement péjoratif, susurra-t-elle en décochant un dernier regard incendier au pauvre Choixpeau Magique. Je vais donc reprendre plus simplement. En effet, les quatre maisons n'existent désormais plus, suite aux évènements de l'année précédente, l'ensemble des enseignants et moi-même préférons mettre en valeur la solidarité entre les élèves. C'est pourquoi, il a été convenu que les querelles entre les différentes maisons devaient à présent cesser, et je suis certaine qu'Albus Dumbledore, approuverait ce choix.

La directrice marqua une pause, le regard vague, comme si Dumbledore lui-même était en train de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de reprendre d'un ton ferme :

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, huit tables sont disposées dans la salle, chacune de ses tables correspond aujourd'hui à votre année. Il y va de même pour les dortoirs, tous les élèves d'une même année seront dans le même dortoir à partir de ce soir. D'ailleurs, il est temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle, ajouta la directrice d'un ton espiègle, en levant sa baguette.

Un brouhaha incroyable s'installa rapidement dans la pièce Tous les élèves étaient à présent dans les airs, et chacun, à tour de rôle, était envoyé à une table. C'est alors qu'Hermione se retrouva à côté de Cho et d'un grand garçon robuste qu'elle n'avait même jamais aperçu durant ces sept dernières années passées à l'école.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, murmura la femme au chignon, et j'insiste sur un point, cette nouvelle réorganisation n'empêchera pas les matchs de Quidditch de se dérouler. Les équipes seront seulement modifiées. De plus, il est toujours possible d'ajouter ou de retirer des points, surtout en ce qui concerne le règlement qui ne saurait être respecté...

Hermione eut alors l'étrange impression que le regard de la vieille sorcière s'était attardé sur elle puis sur Ron et Harry, qui se trouvait juste en face d'Hermione. Ron aussi remarqua le regard appuyé du professeur sur le trio, ce qui semblait l'amuser au plus au point, il fit même un clin d'œil à son amie de toujours. Ron... Son ami, son amour, peut-être... Elle était perdue depuis la fin du combat, depuis le moment où ce fameux baiser fut échangé. A vrai dire, elle attendait tellement plus de ce baiser, elle l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Presque toutes les nuits, elle laissait ses songes voler aux côtés de Ron, glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle anticipait ce moment depuis ses 11 ans, et quand enfin il l'avait embrassé, rien ! Elle n'avait rien ressenti, aucun picotement dans le ventre, aucun vertige, rien du tout. Peut-être était-elle trop romantique ? Sans doute avait-elle lu trop de romans romantiques, qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher, pour que ses comparses n'aient pas l'occasion de se moquer d'elle. Mais elle était tellement déçue, et se sentait affreusement bête d'être dépitée à cause d'un tout petit baiser, qui s'était fait dans un lieu peu propice au romantisme et à l'amour. Alors elle attendait, encore et encore, que Ron se décide à réitérer l'acte, tout en espérant que cette fois-ci, ce baiser l'emmènera aux portes du Paradis.

\- ... c'est pourquoi les premières et deuxièmes années n'auront pas de préfets. Vous vous référerez à moi jusqu'en troisième année, continua McGonagall d'une même voix ferme. En ce qui concerne les troisièmes années et plus, chaque dortoir bénéficiera de deux préfets, qui devront faire respecter le règlement à la lettre, chaque élève devra s'appuyer sur les dires du préfet et ne pas aller à l'encontre de ses ordres. Alors, pour le dortoir de troisième année, les préfets sont...

Hermione fixa le professeur d'un air las, elle savait qu'elle allait être nommée préfète, et cela l'exaspérait au plus au point. Certes, elle avait toujours souhaité porter cet insigne incroyablement flatteur, mais pas cette année, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait seulement vivre cette année paisiblement, loin des querelles, loin de la magie noire, loin des Mangemorts encore vivants...

\- ... seront donc pour le dortoir de huitième année, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy !

Hermione sursauta, son comportement fut imité par l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la salle. Drago préfet ? Avec Harry ? Et pas d'Hermione ? Nommer Harry et Drago ensemble était déjà un risque en soi, mais évincer Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus prédisposée à ce poste était tout simplement incroyable et incompréhensible. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de chercher Malefoy des yeux pour découvrir sa réaction, mais elle ne le vit pas. En revanche, ce qu'elle vit, ce fut le visage blême de Harry, qui de toute évidence, aspirait à la même chose qu'Hermione, c'est-à-dire une année loin des disputes et des affrontements, une seule et toute petite année paisible.

La directrice demanda à nouveau le silence d'une voix forte et termina son long discours par ces quelques mots :

\- Je comprends, encore une fois, votre étonnement. Mais sachez profiter de ces nouvelles directives, et sur ce, bon appétit !

Les professeurs applaudirent et des mets plus succulents les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables. Une fois les élèves bien rassasiés, les préfets de chaque dortoir se levèrent en même temps afin de regagner les chambres respectives. Mais le tout se fit dans le chaos le plus total, puisque même les préfets ne savaient pas où aller. C'est alors que les professeurs se levèrent à leur tour, et guidèrent les élèves, aux visages penauds, jusqu'à leurs chambres. En pénétrant dans ce nouveau dortoir, Hermione fut déstabilisé de ne pas reconnaitre les couleurs rouge et or, qui étaient un emblème pour les étudiants de Gryffondor. A la place, toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient, mais ce qu'elle vit en premier, fut la couleur verte, et à la simple vue de cette couleur, un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

En déambulant à travers les sièges, elle aperçut plus loin les chambres, des chambres beaucoup plus petites puisqu'elles n'hébergeaient que deux étudiants. Elle distingua un peu plus loin son nom écrit en lettre d'or sur une porte des chambres.

\- Harry ! Ron ! J'ai trouvé ma chambre, s'exclama-t-elle pour attirer leur attention, je suis vraiment fatiguée, alors je vais aller me coucher.

Cependant Ron avait disparu de son champ de vision, seul Harry s'avança vers elle, tout sourire, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Ron n'est pas très content, il vient de voir la personne avec qui il va devoir partager sa chambre...

\- Crabbe ou Goyle ? demanda Hermione amusée.

\- Crabbe ! pouffa le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

\- L'année risque d'être très plaisante ! Toi qui travaille avec Malefoy, et Ron en colocation avec Goyle ! gloussa Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas Goyle mais Crabbe... Oh et puis c'est du pareil au même, ajouta Harry, à présent hilare.

\- Allez... Moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Harry, chuchota-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

\- A demain Hermione, tu me diras avec qui tu as passé la nuit, répondit son ami avant d'aller saluer Neville.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, bien décidée à passer une excellente nuit, peu importe sa colocataire. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et se figea sur place face à cette vision d'horreur.

Pansy Parkinson échangeant un baiser fougueux avec une tête blonde, la tête blonde la plus détestée par Hermione, la tête blonde de Drago Malefoy.

Le couple s'interrompit pour fixer d'un œil acerbe, l'intruse qui avait osé les importuner. Un sourire mesquin déforma le visage de Malefoy, qui, amusé, lança à son amie :

\- Et ben voilà... Tu l'as trouvé ta colocataire Pansy...

Hermione songea à cet instant précis, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se moquer de Ron...


	2. Un premier jour bien difficile

Tap Tap Tap

La jeune fille grogna de plus belle, tout en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller afin de ne plus être dérangée par ce bruit sourd.

Tap Tap Tap

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! persifla l'ancienne Gryffondor en se relevant brusquement.

\- Il y a un problème peut-être ?

Hermione dégagea ses cheveux pour les mettre difficilement derrière les oreilles, se pencha en avant et regarda en dessous pour lancer à son interlocutrice un regard remplit d'agacement. Pansy Parkinson... Ce simple nom lui donnait la nausée, et cette fille était là, posée devant elle, s'amusant à donner des coups de pieds dans le lit d'en-dessous. Puisque effet, les jeunes filles dormaient bien dans un lit superposé.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de donner des coups dans le lit ? demanda Hermione le plus poliment possible.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me parler ? répliqua Pansy sur le même ton.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de te parler, si tu ne m'empêchais pas de dormir tranquillement, pesta la jeune fille brune, prête à exploser.

C'est alors que sa colocataire se leva prestement sans un regard pour une Hermione exaspérée, prit sa trousse de toilette, une serviette, et s'en alla vers la salle de bain, d'une démarche intentionnellement provocante. Épuisée, Hermione retomba lourdement dans son lit, ferma les yeux, et fut réveillé dans la seconde qui suivit par son réveil. Un réveil bien magique soit-dit en passant, puisque offert par Ron pour son anniversaire. Ce réveil avait la particularité de réveiller la jeune étudiante par un horoscope personnalisé, qui cette fois-ci disait :

« Aujourd'hui jeune Hermione, le temps et au beau fixe. Un réveil en douceur après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être de bonne humeur et faire les devoirs du très gentil, du très bon, du merveilleux Ronald... ».

Hermione coupa le réveil d'un coup sec, tout en pensant que ces horoscopes avaient certes, toujours été à côté de la plaque, mais là c'était pire que tout. Jamais elle n'avait à ce point rechigné pour s'extirper de son lit, mais après une telle nuit, elle ne demandait qu'à dormir encore quelques heures de plus. Sans oublier que son adorable colocataire occupait la salle de bain.

Au bout de 20 minutes d'attentes, ni tenant plus, elle bondit hors de sa chambre, en robe de chambre, serviette à la main, prête à rejoindre Harry afin de bénéficier de sa salle de bain.

Elle se dirigea d'une démarche ferme vers la chambre d'Harry quand elle tomba sur la porte de Neville Londubat, non loin de sa propre chambre. Après tout... Harry ou Neville, c'était du pareil au même. Elle frappa donc à la porte, ne tenant absolument pas compte du second nom qui était inscrit sur la même porte. La porte s'ouvra, laissant apparaitre un Neville apeuré, le regard fuyant.

\- Heu... Bonjour Neville ! s'exclama Hermione avec tout l'entrain possible. Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger de si bon matin, mais pourrais-tu me laisser ta salle de bain un tout petit moment ? Je dors avec Pansy, et je crois qu'elle est en train de jouer aux échecs dans la baignoire...

\- Hermione... je..., bégaya le pauvre Neville.

\- Voilà crétin, elle est libre ta sale de bain, de toute façon à quoi bon te laver, tu ressembleras toujours autant à un rat, railla une voix derrière la porte de la chambre.

Le sang d'Hermione se figea en un instant. Une main pâle apparut derrière Neville, qui entrouvrit davantage la porte, laissant apparaitre Drago Malefoy, vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain noué autour de la taille, ce qu'Hermione ne remarqua même pas. Elle distinguait uniquement le visage livide de son ami, disparaissant lentement derrière l'imposant Malefoy, et tout en bafouillant un discret « désolé Hermione... ». Certes, Neville était courageux, vaillant et fort, il l'avait prouvé constamment les années précédentes et durant la bataille contre Voldemort, néanmoins, il ressentait encore et toujours ce sentiment d'infériorité à l'égard de certains, et surtout en présence de Malefoy l'infâme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'adossa tranquillement contre l'embrassure de la porte, tout en lançant à la jeune visiteuse, un regard froid accompagné d'un sourire en coin narquois, digne, comme toujours, de Malefoy.

\- Alors Potter ? On cherche une salle de bain, comme une sans-abri ? s'esclaffa le grand blond.

\- Tu ne sais même plus faire la différence entre un homme et une femme maintenant ?

\- Potter, le rouquin, toi, c'est la même chose, pourquoi retenir des noms inutilement ? susurra-t-il.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, Hermione lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à regagner sa chambre et en espérant que la salle de bain serait enfin libre, quand elle entendit Malefoy s'écrier :

\- Et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon te laver ? Ton sang ne sera jamais propre ! Autant laisser la salle de bain à une personne qui PEUT sentir bon !

Fulminante de rage, elle se retourna pour lui faire, mais ne vit que la porte se refermer en un claquement sourd. Elle retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd, y entra avec fracas et se jeta dans la salle de bain sans un regard autour d'elle.

Dans la grande salle, Hermione prit place à côté d'Harry et de Ron. Peu habituée à partager sa table avec des Serpentards, elle n'était pas totalement à son aise, regrettant amèrement de ne plus être entourée de Gryffondors uniquement. Elle lança un regard laconique à Ron, qui répond à son regard pas un hochement de tête sinistre.

\- Je suis avec Crabbe, se lamentait-il, je suis avec cette grosse brute épaisse, ce gorille imbécile, ce fils de Mangemort...

Ne pouvant achever sa phrase, il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en continuant de pester contre les idées de la nouvelle directrice.

\- Et toi Harry, tu es avec qui ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Ho moi ça va... Je suis avec un Poufsouffle, un grand type baraqué que je n'ai même jamais vu, répondit son ami d'un ton léger. Il ne parle quasiment pas, donc ça va... Et toi ?

\- Parkinson !

Ron leva la tête brusquement, incertain d'avoir bien entendu, il demanda confirmation.

\- Pansy Parkinson ? LA Pansy Parkinson ?

\- La seule et l'unique, soupira la Gryffondor, mais le pire n'est ni pour toi ni pour moi, mais pour Neville. Il est avec Malefoy, précisa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les trois amis s'échangèrent alors le même regard consterné avant d'attaquer leurs croissants et autres brioches. Hermione pensait que ce début de journée ne pouvait être plus pénible, mais elle se trompait lourdement. Chaque élève réceptionna, par hibou, son emploi du temps, et les étudiants se rendirent très vite compte que le dortoir était coupé en deux, que seule une moitié des élèves assisterait au même cours en même temps. Un groupe A et un groupe B. La pauvre Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle était membre du groupe A alors que ses deux amis appartenaient au groupe B, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait même pas suivre les cours en même temps qu'eux, sa nouvelle l'affligea encore davantage, même si elle s'évertua à ne rien laisser paraitre.

\- Allez, moi j'y vais, dit-elle joyeusement en se redressant de sa chaise, je file en cours, je préfère ne pas risquer d'arriver en retard.

\- Hermione, ça ira ? demanda Harry, inquiet face au sourire crispé de son amie.

\- Mais oui ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Dépêchez-vous, n'arrivez pas en retard à votre premier cours sous prétexte que je ne suis plus là pour vous indiquer l'heure, plaisanta-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas léger.

Arrivée au croisement de deux couloirs, elle reprit une démarche plus triste, trainant des pieds, le visage fermé. Elle erra de couloirs en couloirs, ne prêtant aucune attention à la direction qu'elle empruntait, perdue dans ses pensées noires, elle continua à flâner, le regard voilé.

« Cette année ne va pas être amusante, en cours sans Harry et Ron, j'espère que Neville fait parti de mon groupe... Bon allez, je ne vais pas me lamenter sur mon sort pour si peu ! Pas de magie noire, pas de Voldemort, une année presque tranquille se présente à moi, et je ne fais que rouspéter ! Ce n'est pas cette idiote de Parkinson ou ce groupe A qui va me démoraliser ! », pensa Hermione.

Cette auto-remontrance lui fit le plus grand bien, elle se précipita à son premier cours de sa huitième et dernière année, Histoire de la magie. Haletante, elle fit un entrée fracassante dans la salle, elle qui souhaitait ne pas être en retard, elle arriva pile à l'heure.

\- Tiens tiens, il y en a une qui s'est levée de mauvaise humeur ce matin, ironisa une voix détestable.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de fixer d'un regard froid et pénétrant la personne qui était la source de cette réplique inutile, Pansy Parkinson bien sur ! Comme si être séparée de Ron et d'Harry n'était pas assez difficile en soi, il fallait en plus qu'elle se coltine son horrible colocataire, et pire encore, son petit-ami, qui était assis juste à ses côtés, et qui regardait Hermione de la façon la plus froide et la plus venimeuse possible. Si Drago avait été un serpent, elle serait morte à cet instant précis, couverte de morsures sur tout le corps.

\- Hermione, viens t'assoir ici...

Hermione se détacha du regard du couple pour voir qui l'interpellait, c'est alors elle reconnut avec un immense soulagement que cette personne n'était autre que Neville. Elle prit place, tout sourire, à ses côtés, regrettant uniquement que les élèves assis devant elle étaient Pansy et Malefoy.

Le reste de la journée de déroula sans aucune autre encombre. Cependant, Hermione, fatiguée de cette première journée atypique, se dirigea vers le dortoir d'une démarche trainante, prenant bien soin de l'a rendre plus vigoureuse dès qu'elle passait devant un groupe d'élèves, puisque comme tout le monde le savait bien, Hermione n'aimait pas paraitre faible ou ne serait-ce qu'épuisée devant autrui. Arrivé devant le dortoir, elle prononça le mot de passe machinalement et faillit percuter Ron qui sortait.

\- Hey Hermione ! Tu viens manger ? Je meurs de faim ! s'écria le grand garçon roux à son amie.

\- Ho pas ce soir... Je suis un peu lasse, je pense lire un petit moment et aller me coucher.

Ron se pencha légèrement en avant afin de regarder Hermione droit dans les yeux, et lui demanda doucement :

\- Ca va ?

Hermione se sentir rougir et lui répondit jovialement, tout en lui gratifiant d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule :

\- Mais bien sur que ça va idiot ! Mais tu sais comment je suis, je bosse je bosse, et après je suis exténuée !

\- Mais non ! Toi tu n'es jamais fatiguée, tu es comme... Comment on appelle ça chez vous déjà ? Un robot ? Tu sais le truc qui ne dort jamais ? Aie !

Hermione lui assena un autre coup, plus fort au bras tout en riant, puis l'embrassa sur la joue et pénétra dans sa chambre, prête à prendre une bonne douche avant de plonger sous ses couettes, bien au chaud, et de lire un peu avant de sombrer dans l'abîme infini des rêves. Elle commença donc par pénétrer avec délice dans son bain, les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant présent. Une fois revigorée par les bulles de savon, elle mit son pyjama, un pantalon bleu marine en satin et un débardeur mauve, et sortit de la salle de bain pour prendre place dans son lit, quand elle s'arrêta net, encore une fois.

Le petit couple chéri de Serpentard étaient enlacé dans le lit de Pansy, continuant leurs embrassades comme si Hermione n'existait pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller dans la salle commune pour faire ça ? glapit la jeune fille brune.

Aucune réponse.

-Vous m'entendez ou pas ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Très bien..., marmonna Hermione à bout de patience, vous l'aurez voulu... Nox !

Et toutes les lumières émises par les bougies s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Fière d'elle, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle avait été plaqué contre le mur, et qu'on l'a tenait fermement. Sous l'effet de surprise, sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

\- Écoute moi bien sale petite sang-de-bourbe, t'as intérêt à nous foutre paix, parce que moi j'en connais des sortilèges, et bien plus nuisibles que ton minable Nox...

\- Lâche-moi Mal...,

\- La ferme ! coupa Drago tout en serrant davantage Hermione, tu fermes ta grande bouche pour changer et tu nous...

\- Lumos !

Pansy, inquiète de n'entendre que des chuchotements dans la pénombre, se décida à éclairer de nouveau la pièce, et ce qu'elle vit ne lui fit pas plaisir. Son grand amour collé à cette sale sang de bourbe de Granger. Elle allait faire part de son mécontentement quand, enfin, Drago se décida à lâcher Hermione, qui ramassa rapidement sa baguette et fila jusqu'à la porte. Elle se stoppa tout de même un court instant pour faire face à au grand blond, et lui cracha au visage ces quelques mots :

\- Tu crois me faire peur avec tes minables menaces ? J'ai subis le sortilège du Doloris sous tes yeux et tu imagines que je vais frémir face à toi ? Mais redescend un peu sur terre mon pauvre Malefoy...

Et sur ses mots, sans attendre la réaction de son adversaire, elle se précipita en-dehors de la chambre. Drago, lui, resta planter au milieu de la pièce, stoïque, fixant les paumes de ses mains d'un regard sombre, ce qui effraya Pansy.

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, passa ses bras autours des épaules massives du Serpentard, et lui demanda doucement à l'oreille :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non, il faut que j'aille me laver les mains, j'ai touché la peau de cette garce de sang impur, il faut absolument que je me lave, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

La jeune fille gloussa, retourna dans le lit et attendit patiemment que son amant revienne de la salle de bain, afin de profiter de son corps tout propre.

Hermione, elle, avait frappé à la porte de Neville, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme se glissa donc sous les couvertures du lit à Malefoy, humant avec dégout l'odeur imprégnée du Serpentard, mais tout de même contente de passer une nuit sans l'agréable compagnie de sa collègue de chambre.

« Finalement, partager la chambre de cette idiote de Pansy pourrait m'être bénéfique, si Malefoy passe toutes ses nuits collé à elle. Ce serait bien de pouvoir dormir toutes les nuits dans la même chambre que Neville, un peu de paix et de... », mais cette pensée s'arrêta là, puisque la jeune Gryffondor sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Neville ou l'art du mensonge

\- Hermione... Hermione... Réveille-toi Hermione...

La jeune femme émergea lentement, souleva péniblement les paupières pour y découvrir une petite bouille penchée sur elle, une petite bouille légèrement paniquée.

\- Neville... ?

\- Oui oui ! Mais réveille- toi maintenant, il risque de revenir d'un moment à l'autre, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te voit dans son lit ! s'écria le garçon totalement apeuré.

\- Mais calme-toi Neville..., ronchonna Hermione, qui se leva tout de même.

Quelle bonne nuit elle avait passé ! Pas de Pansy qui frappe contre le lit, pas de scènes de baiser écœurantes, pas de salle de bain occupée, le bonheur à l'état pur pour la jeune étudiante. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le loisir de profiter de cette matinée calme, puisque ce cher Neville était tout sauf apaisé.

\- Allez debout Hermione ! Lève-toi et je ne sais pas moi... va prendre une douche, continua-t-il en l'aidant à sortir du lit et en l'a poussant dans la salle de bain.

Il attrapa au passage une serviette et la jeta à Hermione avant de fermer la porte d'un geste brusque. Soulagé, il se dépêcha de faire le lit de son colocataire afin que ce dernier ne découvre pas qu'une autre personne, et surtout Hermione, avait dormi dans ses draps.

La jeune fille, pas totalement réveillée, se déshabilla et aperçu son reflet dans le miroir posé en face. Elle eut du mal à soutenir le regard, certes Hermione était une sorcière, mais elle restait une jeune fille de 18 ans, qui comme toutes les filles de son âge, nourrissait certains complexes. Le premier avait été ses grandes dents, qu'elle avait pu rétrécir et aligner à l'aide d'un petit sort, néanmoins elle ne pouvait changer totalement son apparence, si c'était le cas, tous les sorciers et sorcières seraient d'incroyables beautés.

Mais tout de même, elle ne supportait pas ses yeux marrons, qu'elle jugeait ternes, elle avait souvent envié les sublimes yeux verts d'Harry. La jeune femme n'appréciait pas non plus ses cheveux, trop broussailleux, malgré ses efforts constants pour les aplatir, sa poitrine était selon elle trop petite et ses hanches trop prononcées... Elle pouvait continuer comme ça pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, des complexes qu'elle prenait bien soin de cacher à ses amis.

Elle lança à son reflet un dernier regard irrité avant de passer sous l'eau fraiche, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Neville de son côté sorti sans un bruit du dortoir pour tomber nez à nez avec un Malefoy contrarié.

\- Dégage de ma route le rat, grogna le Serpentard, à la vue de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Pris de panique, le pauvre Neville n'osa faire un geste, de peur que Drago découvre Hermione dans leur chambre commune. Il se racla difficilement la gorge et lui dit d'un ton le plus assuré possible :

\- Je... Je ne suis pas un rat Malefoy !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le seul rat ici c'est toi, continua le jeune garçon, cherchant désespérément à gagner du temps.

\- Alors le rat ? On se sent plus aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago, amusé, tout en sortant délicatement la baguette de son pantalon, prêt à en découdre.

De plus en plus apeuré à la vue de la baguette de Drago, Neville recula et se retrouva dos au mur, ou plutôt dos à la porte de sa chambre, qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, ce qui fit tomber Neville violemment.

\- Oh Neville, je suis désolée, ça va ? s'enquit Hermione en s'agenouillant à côté de Neville, qui lui-même se massait la tête en ronchonnant.

\- Oui oui... Ne t'en fais pas.

Drago, toujours debout devant le pas de la porte, contempla la scène sans un mot, le visage fermé. Hermione aida Neville à se mettre debout, le remercia pour l'avoir accueilli cette nuit, et regagna sa propre chambre, sans un regard pour Drago, ce dernier ayant exactement la même attitude à l'égard de la Gryffondor. Alors qu'Hermione disparaissait de son champ de vision, Neville s'avança avec précaution, dans le but d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais une main l'empoignant sauvagement l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus, il se retrouva propulsé en arrière pour tomber à nouveau sur les fesses, et entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer d'un coup sec. Neville était bloqué dans la pièce avec un Drago, de toute évidence, fort crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, la sang de bourbe ? bougonna le blond.

\- Elle... elle a dormi ici..., balbutia Neville, évitant de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Elle a dormi où ?

\- Ici...

Drago empoigna le garçon d'une main et le plaqua contre le lit superposé, une effrayante expression déformant son visage. Il répéta sa question en prenant de soin de séparer chaque syllabe :

\- Elle-a-dor-mi-où ?

\- Dans... dans mon lit, avec moi, finit-il par lâcher, à bout de souffle.

Puisque en effet, Neville avait pris plusieurs centimètres depuis l'année dernière, mais Drago aussi. Le Serpentard dépassait d'une tête le Gryffondor, et ses muscles s'étaient davantage développés, dû aux efforts fournis les deux dernières années. La main qui empoignait le col de Neville était brutale et nerveuse, prête à rompre le cou du garçon, si celui-ci ne donnait pas la réponse appropriée.

\- Elle a dormi avec moi, en haut, avec moi, répéta Neville, afin d'être certain que son agresseur l'ait bien entendu.

Au même instant, il senti la main se relâcher et constata avec soulagement que Drago s'éloignait de lui, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur son visage pâle. Neville pris soin de masser sa nuque, encore endolorie par la poigne de fer de son colocataire. Il n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux, de peur que Drago perçoive sa gêne du fait qu'il lui avait délibérément menti. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire tonitruant résonner dans la chambre, Drago hilare, riait à gorge déployée. Ne sachant comment réagir, Neville le regarda bouchée bée, surpris par ce subit changement de comportement. Drago se calma enfin au bout de 3 longues minutes, et finit par lâcher d'un ton acerbe :

\- Granger et Londubat ensemble ! Pas mal du tout, un rat et un sang de bourbe ! Après Saint Potter et Weasmoche... le rat ! Il faudrait dire à Granger de privilégier la qualité à la quantité !

D'un geste vigoureux il attrapa son sac et s'en alla. Tremblant de peur et de rage, Neville fit de même et rejoignit ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. En s'attablant, il aperçut Hermione lui faire un grand sourire, certainement pour le remercier une dernière fois de l'avoir laissé dormir dans sa chambre, auquel il répondit en s'étouffant presque, avant le morceau de toast de travers. Hermione, elle, était décidée à passer une superbe journée. Le soleil était éblouissant et le premier cours de la matinée était celui Potions, elle qui adorait suivre les recommandations d'un livre à le lettre, ce cours était fait pour elle. C'est alors que son sourire s'effaça en pensant à son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. Il lui semblait à cette pensée qu'un étau comprimait son cœur.

Elle avait tant détesté Rogue, même si elle s'employait à le cacher un peu plus que Ron et Harry, mais elle l'avait haï de toutes ses forces. Elle avait méprisé un homme qui avait tout donné pour Poudlard, pour Dumbledore, pour Harry et pour la mère d'Harry. Il était mort seul, alors que c'était un héros, alors que c'était un homme amoureux de la même femme depuis des dizaines d'années. Puis Hermione pensa à toutes les pertes qu'elle avait dû subir, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks et Lupin, sans oublier Fred... Elle qui pensait que cette matinée allait être magique, la voilà en train de ressasser des idées sombres.

« Hermione arrête ça tout de suite ! Profite de ta journée, profite de cette année et surtout profite d'avoir la chance d'être toujours envie aux côtés des gens que tu aimes ! », pensa-t-elle avec force.

Cette pensée l'obligea à saisir la première gaufre qui se trouvait devant elle, quand elle eut comme un électrochoc. Abasourdie, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait effleurée la main de Malefoy, qui comptait lui aussi s'emparer de la gaufre. Ce simple contact provoqua en Hermione un sentiment de... de dégoût. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Drago Malefoy était assis juste en face d'elle et semblait tout aussi écœuré qu'Hermione par ce frôlement. Il lâcha la gaufre et fixa ses doigts comme si on avait vomi dessus. Sans un mot, il leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Hermione, et dans ses yeux, elle put y lire toute la répulsion et l'aversion qu'il éprouvait à son égard, un sentiment tout à fait réciproque d'ailleurs. Pansy Parkinson, ayant assisté à l'échange silencieux entre les deux étudiants, ne put s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'elle voyait :

-Beurk ! Mon pauvre Drago, susurra-t-elle mielleusement en l'embrasser dans le cou, tu veux que je te lèche la main pour nettoyer ?

Sans un mot et ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux, il lui tendit la main, que Pansy lécha minutieusement. La jeune Gryffondor dissimula un haut-le-cœur et détourna les yeux, essayant vainement d'oublier cette vision d'horreur. Néanmoins, elle perçut deus rires sonores, certainement ceux de ce couple détestable. Hermione décida d'oublier cette altercation et de discuter tranquillement avec ses amis, ne s'apercevant pas que Drago continuait de la fixer d'un regard assassin. Une fois le repas fini, elle prit le chemin de la salle des potions, accompagnée de Neville, qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue.

\- Tu sembles très silencieux non ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Ah non... C'est juste que le cours de potions me rappelle Rogue, répondit-il le regard fuyant.

Mais Hermione ne discerna pas sa gêne, trop occupée à réfléchir aux dires de son ami, ce qui l'a replongea encore une fois dans le passé. Quand à Neville, il fut ravi de constater que son amie ne comptait pas lui poser d'autres questions, trop gêner pour lui mentir à nouveau. Neville n'avait pas raconté à Hermione que Drago avait bien failli lui rompre le cou parce qu'elle avait dormi dans son lit, et encore, sans qu'il le sache vraiment. De plus, il ne se voyait pas lui avouer qu'il avait dit à Drago que lui et Hermione avaient partagé le même lit, jamais elle ne pourrait tolérer un tel mensonge.

Arrivé devant le cachot, elle prit place, suivit de près par Neville, et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur et du reste de la classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencèrent à faire leur entrée, et ce fut avec un déplaisir certain qu'elle constata, qu'encore une fois, Drago avait pris place devant elle, collé comme toujours à Sangsue-Parkinson.

Le cours débuta normalement, Slughorn préparait sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, une potion de férocité. Cette potion, comme son nom l'indique, a le pouvoir de transformer le plus docile des elfes en un dangereux gobelin. Tout le monde était attentif aux explications du professeur, tous sauf deux élèves, Malefoy et Parkinson.

Hermione pouvait distinguer la main de la Serpentard glisser le long de la cuisse à Malefoy, en un geste lent et ponctué de caresses. Hermione ne pouvait voir les visages des deux individus, néanmoins elle pouvait parfaitement les imaginer.

Poussé par un élan quelconque, Pansy se colla davantage à son homme, les jambes croisées, la jupe remontée jusqu'au haut des cuisses, réclamant une caresse de Malefoy, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il leva sa main blême et fit glisser un doigt, puis un deuxième, sur la cuisse dénudée de sa camarade, tout en remontant sa jupe, aux nouvelles couleurs de Poudlard, encore plus haut.

Ce petit jeu caché sous la table dura un long moment, et prit fin lorsque le professeur demanda aux élèves de reproduire ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est-à-dire la fameuse potion de férocité. C'est une Hermione décomposée qui chercha les ingrédients et le chaudron, décomposée car elle n'avait pas fait attention aux dires de Slughorn, trop occupé à jouer aux voyeuses.

Elle se dégouta elle-même d'avoir fait preuve de tant de voyeurisme, surtout pour regarder un couple tel que Malefoy et Parkinson ! Cependant, ces simples gestes avaient éveillés en elle des émotions jusqu'à présent refoulées. Elle s'était imaginée à la place de cette idiote de Pansy, avec Ron à côté, un Ron qui l'a caresserait sans honte, sans crainte, juste pour le plaisir. A cette simple pensée elle soupira d'agacement.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oh rien rien Neville, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Dis-moi que tu as écouté les instructions...

\- J'ai pris note de tout ce qu'il a dit, annonça le jeune garçon fièrement, dévoilant un parchemin noirci d'encre.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à faire leur potion le cœur léger. Malefoy, de son côté, ne se montrait pas aussi guilleret. Certes, les caresses de Pansy n'avaient pas été désagréables, mais maintenant il ne savait absolument pas comment réaliser sa potion. Il jeta des regards autour de lui, espérant prendre exemple d'un autre duo, sans succès. Il reporta alors son regard sur sa camarade Pansy, occupée à se lancer des sorts pour faire pousser ses ongles, ce qui irrita prodigieusement le jeune garçon blond.

Ne sachant que faire, il se retourna et scruta Granger et le rat, plongés dans la conception de leur potion.

« Putain, ça va encore être Granger qui va rafler la meilleure note, cette sale garce de sang impur. En plus ce minable de Londubat va avoir la même note qu'elle, alors qu'il ne sait rien foutre de ses dix doigts. Sans oublier cette idiote de Pansy, pourquoi je me suis foutu avec elle, elle ne sait même pas lire correctement un parchemin » pensa le grand garçon amèrement.

Il essaya tout de même de copier les gestes d'Hermione, le plus discrètement possible, ce que la jeune fille remarqua. Sourire aux lèvres, elle énonça noblement :

\- Le grand Drago Malefoy ne sait pas faire une simple potion de férocité, et se résout même à copier une fille de moldus ! Tu baisses dans mon estime, ajouta-t-elle cyniquement.

\- Sale sang de bourbe, marmonna le jeune garçon dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? demanda Hermione en se penchant en avant vers Drago, tout en affichant une incompréhension feinte.

Drago décida de ne pas répliquer et de reprendre son travail. Mais Drago bouillonnait. Cette fille passait son temps à le ridiculiser, après l'avoir frappé en 3ème année, après avoir survécu à sa tante Bellatrix, elle continuait à se pavaner fièrement, cependant il n'était plus comme avant. Il l'avait toujours méprisé, s'était joué d'elle, mais jamais il n'avait autant détesté cette sang de bourbe, parce qu'elle avait la gloire, elle avait survécu et ses parents étaient toujours vivants, contrairement à son défunt père. Et en plus de cela, elle osait le rabaisser à l'école... Drago fulminait.

A présent il était fort physiquement et moralement, il connaissait de nombreux sorts et pouvait faire flancher le pire des gorilles, il n'allait pas se laisser piétiner par cette petite conne qui croit avoir la science infuse et son demeuré d'acolyte à la tronche de rat.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Le cours pris fin le plus normalement du monde, Hermione et Neville eurent la meilleure note, étant les seuls à être arrivés à reproduire la potion à l'identique.

Le cours terminé, tous les élèves se rendirent au cours suivant, hormis Drago, qui pris tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Pansy l'attendait devant la porte, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point, c'est pourquoi il lui lança d'un ton sec :

\- Va en cours, j'arrive, ne m'attend pas !

Déstabilisée, Pansy s'éloigna d'un pas trainant, la mine pantoise. Drago profita de son absence pour s'approcher de Slughorn et lui demander innocemment :

\- Professeur, puis-je vous faire une requête ?

\- Bien sur Drago, dites-moi tout, répondit le maître des potions en souriant.

\- Je pense avoir du mal à suivre en cours, j'aurais aimé pouvoir travailler avec un très bon élève, afin de prendre exemple sur lui.

\- Oh bien sûr, je comprends, c'est très bien de reconnaitre ses points faibles. Alors réfléchissons... Avec qui pourrais-je vous mettre ?

Un ange passa. Slughorn, le regard perdu dans le vague, se trifouillant le peu de cheveux qui lui restait, réfléchissait à la bonne personne à choisir, quand il s'écria soudainement :

\- Trouvé ! Que pensez-vous de Miss Granger ? Elle est de loin la meilleure de ce groupe, Monsieur Potter ne faisant pas partie de cette classe...

Drago frissonna de dégout en entant le nom de Potter, mais se força à sourire pour répondre à son tuteur :

\- Oui ! Elle sera parfaite ! Merci professeur.

Et c'est avec entrain qu'il se rendit à son prochain cours. Travailler avec la sang de bourbe lui permettrait d'avoir des bonnes notes et de pouvoir la pousser à bout en toute discrétion, et en plus il serait débarrassé de cette idiote de Pansy.

« Le plan parfait... » se dit-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

 **Déjà un grand merci aux deux personnes qui ont commenté ma fic ! J'ai balancé les trois premiers chapitres rapidement mais à partir de maintenant, ce sera un chapitre par semaine. Mon histoire est encore en cours mais compte déjà plus de 30 chapitres donc j'ai pas mal d'avance ;) Je continuerai de la poster si je vois qu'elle plait un peu car j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire donc la partager et savoir qu'elle est suivie, c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi ^^ Merci pour vos futures review ! :D**


	4. Lion VS Serpent

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, une certaine routine commençait à s'installer pour Hermione et sa colocataire. A vrai dire, cette routine portait le nom de guerre froide, puisque ni Hermione, ni Pansy ne prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un mot dans la chambre. Plusieurs nuits dans la semaine, Drago rejoignait la jeune fille dans son lit, ce qui poussait Hermione à rejoindre Neville dans sa chambre, la répulsion à l'idée de dormir dans le lit de Malefoy s'étant légèrement atténuée. Cependant Malefoy ignorait que la jeune Gryffondor dormait dans les mêmes draps que lui, tout comme Hermione n'avait aucune idée du plan mesquin de Malefoy pour profiter de son intelligence. Mais une chose était sure, c'était qu'après cette journée, les deux étudiants n'auront plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre...

Le second cours de potion de l'année allait commencer, Hermione était paisiblement assise et feuilletait négligemment les pages de son livre, lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur interpeller Neville.

\- Monsieur Londubat ! Veuillez changer de place et vous mettre à côté de Miss Parkinson, Monsieur Malefoy pourra alors prendre votre place.

A cette annonce, trois personnes se figèrent sur leur chaise simultanément, Hermione, Neville et Pansy, décontenancés face à cette demande. Drago, lui, se leva prestement et se dirigea vers le pupitre d'Hermione et de Neville.

\- T'es bouché ? Casse-toi, c'est ma place maintenant, siffla le Serpentard.

Neville se leva sans un mot, faillit trébucher et pris place à côté d'une Serpentard stupéfaite. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement, réalisant qu'elle allait devoir supporter la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés pendant tout une année. Dissimulant son désarroi le plus vaillamment possible, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, et se força à écouter les propos du maître des potions.

\- ... s'étant révélé être une catastrophe, hormis pour deux élèves, expliqua Slughorn en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Hermione et Neville, je vous propose d'essayer une nouvelle fois la potion de férocité ! Et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui, elle sera parfaite pour l'ensemble de la classe !

Tous les élèves se mirent au travail, décidés cette fois-ci, à réussir cette potion. Hermione, étant déjà parvenu au résultat parfait, ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir son livre, et commença à préparer les ingrédients, ne tenant absolument pas compte de la présence peu chaleureuse du garçon à ses côtés. C'était sans compter le caractère de Malefoy.

\- Alors Granger ? On bosse toute seule ? Slughorn ne va pas être content, murmura le Serpentard.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, tu peux toujours couper les cœurs de porcs en quatre, fit-elle sans lever les yeux de son plan de travail.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais t'aider, Granger, affirma-t-il posément.

\- Alors arrête de me déranger !

Elle perçut un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil, elle pivota légèrement afin de faire face à Drago lorsqu'elle sursauta. Il s'était approché d'elle, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il était très proche, trop proche aux yeux d'Hermione.

\- T'as peur Granger ? Ne t'en fais pas, je préférerais me couper le bras plutôt que de te frôler, ironisa le grand blond.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux alors ?

\- Je fais semblant d'être intéressé par ce que tu prépares, idiote...

Ne préférant pas poursuivre cet échange, qui aboutira de toute façon sur une dispute, elle poursuivit son travail en ignorant la promiscuité dérangeante entre elle et le garçon. Le chaudron bouillonnait agréablement lorsque Malefoy se décida à prononcer un mot.

\- Alors Granger ? On ne se sent pas trop seule sans WeasPot ?

\- Sans qui ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Weaspot ! Mélange entre Weasmoche et Saint Potter, susurra Drago.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le temps de retenir des noms inutiles, par contre tu as le temps d'en inventer... Quelle vie palpitante tu dois mener Malefoy, ironisa la jeune fille tout en continuant de remuer la mixture présente dans le chaudron.

\- Ça doit être difficile hein ? Passer du grand Potter au minable Londubat ? insista le Serpentard, sans tenir compte de la remarque d'Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux en direction de son ami Neville. Durant le cours, elle avait bien pris soin d'aider discrètement Neville, le pauvre était déstabilisé par sa collègue de pupitre, ce qui était compréhensible. Puis elle fit glisser son regard jusqu'à Drago, qui ne broncha pas.

\- Neville a accompli tant de choses, des choses dont tu ne seras jamais capable, chuchota-t-elle le visage fermé.

\- Comme quoi ? Coucher avec toi ? C'est vrai que juste pour ça, je lui dois le plus grand respect !

Hermione faillit s'étrangler de surprise, Malefoy était certes un abruti, mais à ce point, cela dépassait l'entendement. A moins bien sur que ce dernier couchait avec toutes ses prétendues amies, là en effet, ce serait davantage compréhensible. Néanmoins, piquée au vif, la jeune Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de le questionner.

\- Puis-je savoir d'où te viens cette incroyable idée ?

\- De ton pote lui-même, il ne mentirait quand même pas ? railla-t-il.

\- Non, c'est toi qui ment...

\- Puis de toute façon c'est logique, qui d'autre accepterait une fille aussi laide que toi dans son lit ?

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle avait apprit à ne plus tenir compte des remarques acerbes de Malefoy, de ses propos concernant son sang et son impureté. Toutefois, n'étant pas sure d'elle, toute allusion péjorative liée à son physique lui faisait mal, même si elle s'évertuait à le cacher. C'est pourquoi elle reprit sans se désarçonner.

\- De toute façon, pourquoi devrait-on m'accueillir dans un quelconque lit ? J'ai le mien et il me suffit amplement.

\- Et tu dors où quand je suis avec ta colocataire Granger ? ricana le Serpentard en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione comprit. Les réveils énergiques de Neville, les regards lourds de sous-entendus de la part de Pansy quand elle regagnait la chambre le lendemain matin, tout lui revenait en mémoire. C'est alors qu'elle accorda à Neville un regard attendrit, parce qu'elle venait de comprendre que son ami avait inventé un mensonge, certes totalement farfelu, dans le seul but de la protéger. C'était stupide, mais réellement touchant.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon ! Quel regard langoureux pour ton rat, Weaspot doit être déçu !

\- Dis-moi Malefoy... Tu devrais avoir la main plus légère sur le parfum, souffla la jeune fille amusée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Et bien, que tes draps empestent le parfum bon marché, à moi que ce soit une conception de ta chérie, railla la lionne, en lançant un regard à Pansy.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça brusquement. Les mots que venaient de prononcer la jeune femme eu un impact foudroyant sur le garçon. Il venait à son tour de comprendre... Une fille de moldu, une sang de bourbe, une amie de Potter avait dormis dans le même lit que lui, et à son insu. Le sourire qu'affichait Hermione fit monter sa rage, ses mains se crispèrent, ses muscles se tendirent, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Hermione réalisa alors que l'homme en face d'elle allait soit se jeter sur elle pour la rouer de coups, soir lui jeter un sort qui s'approchera certainement du fameux Doloris. Prête à combattre, elle parvint à se saisir de sa baguette afin d'attaquer la première, quand à son grand soulagement, le professeur Slughorn s'approcha du duo.

\- Ah ! A ce que je vois, c'est encore une franche réussite ! 10 points pour le Dortoir 8 Classe A ! annonça-t-il joyeusement en s'éloignant. Allez, le cours est terminé, bonne soirée à tous.

Étant donné que le cours de potion était aujourd'hui le dernier de la journée, Hermione se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de filer dans le couloir, en direction de la salle commune, évitant ainsi l'affrontement avec Drago. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se posa sur son lit tout en se maudissant. Elle n'avait pas fuit le combat par peur de Malefoy, mais seulement parce qu'elle ne souhait pas avoir des ennuis la première semaine de cours. De plus elle s'en voulait d'avoir répondu aux provocations de cet imbécile, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Malefoy était le seul qui parvenait à l'a rendre folle de rage. La jeune fille enfuit son visage entre ses mains en continuant de pester contre elle-même :

\- Non mais qu'est ce que je suis bête ! Il risque de s'en prendre à Neville maintenant, parce qu'il a mentis pour moi ! J'aurais du me taire, je suis une idiote...

Elle continua à se lamenter encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre ses camardes dans la grande salle, ce soir, elle mourrait de faim. Une fois dans la grande salle, elle chercha Neville des yeux, priant pour que Malefoy ne l'ait pas trouvé avant elle. Elle constata, déçue, que son ami n'était toujours pas présent, contrairement à Malefoy, qui semblait de ne pas l'avoir aperçu.

« Au moins, il est là, c'est déjà ça...» se dit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Alors, comment se passe tes cours ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

\- Ça va... Je m'ennuie un peu sans vous, avoua Hermione.

\- Ben moi je galère ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! J'ai trois rouleaux de parchemin à remplir sur le danger des... Oh Hermione, je n'ai même pas retenu leur nom à ces bestioles ! gémit-il afin d'attendrir son ami.

\- Après manger je pourrais t'aider, nous irons dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

\- Tu es géniale Hermione ! s'exclama le grand roux en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

Ce simple baiser chaste raviva les souvenirs de la belle Gryffondor. Le baiser échangé l'an passé, les caresses de Pansy sur Malefoy sans oublier leurs baisers fougueux. Intimidée, elle lança un regard troublé à Ron, qui ne le remarque pas, trop occupé à s'attaquer à une cuisse de poulet.

\- Où se trouve Harry ?

\- Un rendez-vous avec McGonagall, concernant sa ronde de préfets, un truc du genre, répondit-il avant d'avaler un verre de jus de citrouille.

Hermione chercha de nouveau Drago du regard, mais ce dernier n'était plus là, il avait certainement été convoqué au même rendez-vous. La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Hermione aida Ron à rédiger son parchemin avant de s'attaquer au sien. Elle discuta avec Ron, elle lui avoua ses problèmes avec Malefoy tout en faisant promettre à Ron de ne pas s'en mêler. C'est autour de 23h qu'elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Elle enfila son pyjama et plongea dans le monde du sommeil.

Et c'est vers minuit qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, elle perçut des voix dans la salle commune, une dispute semblait-il. Elle glissa hors de son lit sans un bruit afin de ne pas réveiller sa colocataire, réalisant que même un tremblement de terre de magnitude douze ne pourrait pas la tirer de son sommeil.

Elle empoigna sa robe de chambre et descendit lentement. C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry sur Drago, en train de lui balancer un direct du droit fulgurant dans la pommette, alors que plus loin, Neville était allongé, le visage en sang.

Sans réfléchir, elle accourue auprès de Neville et lui ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie sur le champ. Malgré ses ronchonnements, il suivit les conseils de son amie et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Hermione devait maintenant séparer les deux animaux qui se battaient sans retenue. N'ayant pas pensé à prendre sa baguette, elle se jeta sur Drago, qui avait pris l'ascendant sur Harry, pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

\- Putain, mais tu vas me lâcher sale conne, grogna le Serpentard en la propulsant plus loin.

Hermione se retrouva dos au sol, le crâne douloureux, elle tenta de se relever quand Malefoy se jeta sur elle, baguette en main cette fois-ci.

\- L'autre abruti m'a pris par surprise, mais avec toi, je préfère un bon petit sort bien douloureux, murmura-t-il le visage plein d'hématomes apparents, assis à califourchon sur Hermione.

\- Espèce de sale...

\- Ne te fatigue pas ! Potter s'en est déjà donné à cœur joie niveau insulte, tout ça parce que je punissais le rat d'avoir menti, admit le féroce garçon, le sourire en coin.

\- Tu préfères t'en prendre à Neville plutôt qu'à moi, ragea Hermione, impuissante.

\- Non... Avec toi je préfère te faire mal autrement, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille, bloquée sous le poids de Drago.

\- Malefoy ! Dégage de là tout de suite !

Malefoy tourna vivement la tête, Harry s'était relevé, sa propre baguette en main. L'imposant garçon blond ricana :

\- Potter, pose donc cette baguette ! N'as-tu pas écouté le discours de la directrice ? Nous devons donner l'exemple, une amitié doit naître entre nous deux...

\- Éloigne-toi d'Hermione ! mugit le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux la monter ? Chacun son tour Potter ! railla-t-il, comme si cette situation l'amusait au plus au point. Allez Granger, dit-il entre ses dents, je vais m'amuser un peu...

\- Tu l'auras voulu..., s'écria Harry.

Les deux garçons dressèrent leurs baguettes en même temps alors qu'une chanson assourdissante explosa dans le dortoir 8.

 _Cause Ce est Thriller, la nuit_

 _Et personne ne va vous sauver de la bête sur le point de frapper_

 _Vous savez qu'il est un Thriller, la nuit_

 _Vous vous battez pour la vie à l'intérieur d'un tueur, suspense, ce soir_

\- Merde mais c'est quoi ce boucan ! s'exclama Ron qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en apercevant Drago sur Hermione et Harry le menaçant.

Drago se leva rapidement tout en rangeant sa baguette et fila dans sa chambre, souhaitant ne pas se faire surprendre le visage tuméfié, par le reste des élèves. La chanson, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, tous les étudiants étaient à présent réveillés, même Pansy Parkinson, et cherchaient l'origine de ce bruit.

C'est alors que Seamus débaroula dans la salle commune en s'excusant :

\- Désolé ! Désolé ! Je vais arranger ça ! Je voulais juste faire connaitre Mickael Jackson à Dean en ensorcelant son oreiller mais ça a foiré ! Je vais tout arranger !

Et sur ses mots il remonta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, le vacarme prenait fin.

\- Voilà ce que ça donne quand on dort avec des Gryffondors ! se lamenta Pansy avant de regagner sa chambre.

Hermione conseilla à Harry d'aller à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il refusa catégoriquement. Prise de remords, elle lui avoua que tout est de sa faute et lui raconta l'épisode problématique de la journée.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione, tu sais très bien que Malefoy adore se battre, peu importe la raison, répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Harry a raison, renchérit Ron, c'est un crétin fini, ne te prend pas la tête avec cette histoire.

Peu convaincue mais ne voulant pas contrarier ses deux amis, Hermione regagna sa chambre et se glissa sous ses couettes.

\- Quel dortoir pourri..., maugréa Pansy en se couchant à son tour.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant rouspéter, la jeune Gryffondor se dit qu'après tout, la cohabitation entre les différentes maisons ne pouvait se faire dans le calme et la sérénité.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Drago Malefoy, posé sur son lit, ressassait de sombres pensées, oubliant totalement les bleus qui apparaissaient sur son visage.

« Putain putain putain... Ces vermines de Potter et Granger... Surtout cette Granger ! La prochaine fois je ne la louperai pas, même si pour cela je dois encore la chevaucher, je finirai pas l'avoir... ».


	5. La fureur du serpent

\- Drago, tu devrais aller te plaindre à McGonagall, ils étaient à trois contre toi quand même...

Drago Malefoy ignora ces paroles, trop occupé à boutonner sa chemise avec minutie. Le garçon avait passé toute la nuit à ruminer contre Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, ce qui expliqua les cernes noires dessinées sous ses yeux.

\- La fille Granger sera forcément punie puisqu...

\- La ferme ! gronda le garçon agacé.

Le simple fait d'entendre le nom de cette fille le rendait fou, il ne s'expliquait même pas d'où venait cette haine subite, cette rage et cette envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un, et dans le cas précis, à Hermione Granger. Il se posa sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures, et expliqua calmement à Pansy, les raisons qui l'empêchaient d'en parler au professeur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, tu crois vraiment que McGonagall va sévir contre ses petits protégés ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ils ont combattu ensemble l'année dernière, alors que mon père était un Mangemort, je suis foutu ici, il n'y a que moi et je suis seul.

\- Mais non, je suis là moi, gémit Pansy en caressant les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

A ces mots, Drago ne put retenir un rictus. La pauvre Pansy Parkinson se voyait déjà mariée au garçon, entourée d'une horde d'enfants criards dans une grande et belle maison.

« Quelle ineptie » pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Il se pencha pour lacer ses chaussures lorsque Pansy colla son front au sien, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui demanda dans un murmure :

\- Drago, tu as changé, tu ne vas pas bien ?

Le Serpentard l'a repoussa violemment, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et posa sur la jeune fille un regard amer. Tout en lui bouillonnait, il avait besoin de crier, de mugir, de se battre et de faire l'amour. Un désir urgent de se dépenser, de laisser libre court à sa brutalité s'imposa à lui, c'est pourquoi il répondit laconiquement à Pansy :

\- Mon père est mort et je suis bloqué dans cette école alors que je devrais lui succéder et prendre soin de ma mère. Aurais-je une quelconque raison d'être guilleret ?

\- Non bien... bien sûr..., balbutia-t-elle péniblement, mais tu...

\- Arrête ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Lentement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, s'agenouilla face à elle, agrippa fermement son visage et commença à lui déposer de violents baisers dans le cou, sur la nuque et les épaules. Pansy n'osait bouger, parce qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien Drago, et elle savait qu'en cet instant, il ne souhaitait pas faire l'amour avec elle, mais juste se défouler, et elle était son défouloir physique préféré. La jeune femme reconnaissait parfaitement que sa relation avec Drago n'était pas parfaite, qu'elle était vide de sens, mais elle l'aimait tellement. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour que ce sentiment soit réciproque, pour que le garçon ait besoin d'elle, qu'il soit dépendant d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était pas dupe. Drago avait grandis durant toutes ces années, le petit garçon espiègle et narcissique s'était transformé en un homme puissant et sûr de lui, ce qui avait attiré tous les regards des autres filles de l'école.

Drago la poussa brutalement sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur elle tout en lui ordonnant de retirer ses vêtements, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot.

Pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise et retirait sa jupe, l'ancienne Serpentard était ailleurs, songeant à toutes les filles qui avaient dû se trouver exactement dans la même position qu'elle aujourd'hui. Malgré ses infidélités, Drago savait se montrer gentil par moment, il lui arrivait de la prendre dans ses bras ou encore de rire avec elle, mais ces instants devenaient de plus en plus rares, ce qu'elle déplorait tous les jours en son for intérieur.

A présent le jeune homme l'a regardait sans bouger, le visage crispé, le regard voilé, comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus la personne qui était allongée sous lui. De nombreuses minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne revienne à lui.

Pansy détestait cela, lorsque ça lui prenait, elle avait envie de crier au visage de Drago de penser à elle, rien qu'à elle et de lui faire l'amour par envie et non par besoin. Dans les années passées, le Serpentard déboulait souvent dans la chambre de Pansy en plein milieu de la nuit, enragé, et se jetait sur elle, uniquement pour décompresser. Ceci résultait très souvent d'une altercation entre Potter et Drago, et elle avait appris à l'accepter. Néanmoins, elle digérait beaucoup moins le fait qu'il souhaite lui faire l'amour à cause de Granger, cela était trop... trop malsain !

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant les mains de Drago courir le long de son corps dénudé, se surprenant même à ressentir de délicieux frissons parcourir son corps. Délicatement, elle fit glisser ses longs doigts sur le dos de Drago, puis entreprit de retirer la chemise du jeune homme, quand il l'a repoussa d'un geste brusque. Prise au dépourvu, elle le fixa sans comprendre, cherchant dans son regard une explication à son étrange attitude. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond, mit sa veste, s'empara de son sac, l'a toisa un court instant, et s'en alla sans même se retourner.

Une larme silencieuse perla sur la joue de Pansy, qu'elle essuya rapidement.

Drago se précipita hors de la salle commune, la démarche chancelante, ne sachant exactement où il allait. Son corps tout entier était douloureux, de légers vertiges se firent ressentir ce qui le força à s'arrêter un moment pour s'adosser contre le mur. Sa colère était telle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir bu un chaudron entier de potion de férocité. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle, en vain. Tout lui revenait en tête, des dizaines et des dizaines d'images toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres défilaient sous ses yeux, pourtant clos. La mort de Dumbledore, toutes les personnes qui avaient été torturés devant lui par sa tarée de tante, le décès de son père, le nom de Malefoy à présent sali sans oublier la gloire de Potter et compagnie. Le jeune homme avait envie de hurler, de tout détruire, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de se sentir à ce point vulnérable. Il devait tout contrôler, tout le temps, c'est pourquoi il redoutait ces crises de panique et de colère lorsqu'elles surgissaient sans prévenir.

« Calme-toi, merde calme-toi... Je vais finir cette année et tout oublier, Il faut juste se calmer... » pensa-t-il férocement.

\- Je crois qu'Harry n'est pas encore descendu ! Il ne souhaite certainement pas se montrer devant toi, couvert d'hématomes, plaisanta une voix féminine.

Drago se redressa instantanément et vit un peu plus loin la jeune fille qui parlait à son amie. Hermione Granger accompagnée d'une petite rouquine, certainement la sœur de Weasmoche. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix raviva en lui son désir de violence, verbale ou physique, et c'est sans hésitation qu'il se dirigea vers elle, prêt à en découdre.

Hermione, qui discutait tranquillement avec Ginny, aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, qu'un grand garçon à la chevelure blonde se rapprochait dangereusement d'elles, et constata avec effroi que Drago Malefoy ne venait certainement pas à leur rencontre pour les saluer.

\- Alors Granger, bien dormi ? Pas trop triste à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il, droit comme un piquet devant Hermione, ignorant totalement la présence de Ginny.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ton petit-ami s'est quand même retrouvé à l'infirmerie à cause de toi, répondit-il en s'approchant davantage de la jeune fille brune.

\- Autant pour moi, je pensais que c'était à cause d'un abruti de Serpentard !

\- Qui traites-tu d'abruti ? grogna le jeune homme en continuant de s'approcher d'Hermione, ce qui l'obligea à reculer doucement.

\- Quoi ? Tu te sens visé peut-être ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

A présent, Hermione était dos au mur et ne pouvait se dégager à moins de bousculer Drago, ce qu'elle préféra éviter, tout contact avec lui était à proscrire. Malgré cela, le Serpentard se pencha sur elle, comme si il allait l'embrasser, ou plutôt lui arracher les lèvres avec ses dents, tant il paraissait hors de lui, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le regard froid et terne du serpent rencontra alors les prunelles vives et chaudes de la lionne.

\- Tu faisais moins la fière en hurlant à la mort devant moi, lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu faisais moins le fier quand ta folle de tante t'as demandé de reconnaitre Harry, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Drago serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains sans qu'il ne perçoive aucune douleur. Les deux étudiants continuaient à se fixer, aucun des deux ne souhaitant perdre ce duel silencieux. Plus rien n'existait autour deux, Ginny n'était plus là, les élèves marchant dans le couloir n'étaient plus présents, Poudlard tout entier semblait disparaitre. Il ne restait qu'Hermione et Drago, dont la haine mutuelle occupait tout l'espace, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Au bout d'un certain moment, Hermione s'éveilla, réalisant que son comportement était puéril, qu'elle devait cesser de répondre aux provocations de Malefoy, qu'elle valait mieux que ça. C'est pourquoi elle lui intima l'ordre de s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Laisse-moi passer Malefoy.

\- Tu oses me donner des ordres maintenant ? railla le jeune homme sans pour autant se déplacer d'un pouce.

\- Pousses-toi ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton ferme en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Surpris par la force de la Gryffondor, il ne résista pas et fut violement poussé en arrière, sans pour autant tomber. Mais ce qu'il le déroutait davantage, ce que cette sang de bourbe avait osé poser ses mains sales sur ses vêtements, et donc sur lui. C'est alors qu'il repensa à l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé, amusé, qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises dormis dans son lit. Certes il avait jeté ces draps, mais le dégout ressenti était encore vivace. C'est pourquoi il refusa de la laisser s'éloigner sans un mot. Il se retourna brusquement et lui attrapa le bras, en évitant d'effleurer la peau de la jeune fille. Elle pivota et lui demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Ne peux-tu pas juste me laisser tranquille ?

Dans ses yeux, Drago pouvait y lire l'impatience, l'exaspération mais aussi un soupçon de rage, qu'elle tentait difficilement de contenir. Et c'était justement cette rage qu'il voulait, qu'elle soit dans le même étant que lui.

\- Dis-moi, petite Sang de bourbe, n'as-tu jamais eu honte ?

\- Et de quoi devrais-je avoir honte Malefoy ?

\- De n'être que la vulgaire fille d'un couple de moldus anonyme alors que tes deux potes sont issus de familles de sorciers aujourd'hui acclamées dans le monde entier ! lâcha-t-il méchamment.

Drago constata alors que sa réplique avait mouche, qu'il avait tapé là où ça faisait mal, et quel délice c'était. A présent, il connaissait le point faible de la sorcière, son sentiment d'infériorité du à sa famille. Hermione se libéra de l'étreinte douloureuse de Drago, tourna les talons, le regard froid. Ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Drago affichait un sourire méprisant en l'a suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au croisement d'un couloir. A présent, il se sentait bien mieux.

\- Tu fais peine à voir, s'exclama une petite voix.

Il se retourna et prit conscience que la sœur de Weasley était toujours là, cette dernière ne semblait pas en colère, mais plutôt consternée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy s'acharnait autant sur la jeune étudiante.

\- Je ne saisis vraiment pas pourquoi tu harcèles Hermione. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui parler, alors qu'elle est, à tes yeux, de rang inférieur ?

Cette simple question agaça le grand garçon, après tout c'était à Granger qu'il parlait, pas à cette petite morveuse aux cheveux rouges. Indifférent au regard lourd de reproches qu'elle lui lançait, il s'en alla en direction de la grande salle, cet échange houleux avec la sang de bourbe lui a ouvert l'appétit. Il prit place à côté de Crabbe et Goyle, il ne désirait pas discuter, et avec ces deux singes, il était tranquille, puisqu'il était impossible d'entretenir une conversation avec ces deux-là.

Il mangea paisiblement ses œufs brouillés quand il sentit un regard pesant sur lui, levant les yeux et cherchant la source de son malaise soudain, il rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Elle le fixait sans vergogne, la mâchoire serrée, prête à saisir sa baguette et à l'envoyer valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Le beau jeune homme jubilait, pout une fois les rôles étaient inversés et c'était cette garce au sang impur qui avait perdu face à lui.

« Chacun son tour, tu t'es joué de moi en cours de potion, maintenant c'est à moi. Tu n'es pas si fière que ça de tes origines de moldu hein ? On peut dire que c'est parfait... » pensa-t-il en offrant à son adversaire un sourire resplendissant.

Une personne extérieure à cet échange silencieux aurait pu penser que ce sourire était franc et honnête, mais Hermione savait très bien que ce sourire avait pour seul objectif de la déstabiliser. Au fond d'elle-même, elle devinait qu'elle allait le regretter, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas prendre part au combat qu'il lui proposait, néanmoins, elle répondit au sourire de Drago par le même sourire éblouissant.

Après tout c'était sa dernière année, il était tant qu'elle prenne la relève d'Harry et de Ron, et qu'à son tour, elle se lâche et affronte Malefoy...

« ... histoire de finir l'année en beauté », se dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Pansy Parkinson pénétra à son tour dans la grande salle, affichant son habituel air supérieur, elle aperçut Drago et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle poussa négligemment Goyle, qui se déplaça en ronchonnant, pour s'assoir aux côtés de son amour. Alors qu'elle le regardait manger ses œufs, elle réalisa, contente, que la mauvaise humeur du garçon avait disparu, son expression s'était adoucie et ses muscles n'étaient plus contractés.

Il tourna la tête et murmura à l'oreille Pansy :

\- Dépêche-toi de manger, il nous reste encore assez de temps pour finir ce que nous avions commencé ce matin.

Ravie, Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête, avala deux cuillères de porridge et se leva en vitesse. La jeune fille était aux anges, car cette fois-ci, il allait lui faire l'amour par envie et non pas par besoin de se défouler, en pensant à une tierce personne. Heureusement pour Pansy, elle ne remarqua pas le regard empreint de brutalité et de suffisance que Drago lança à Hermione, avant de quitter la grande salle, accompagnée de sa compagne d'infortune.

 **Petit mot de précision concernant le précédent chapitre, en fait la chanson Thriller devait rester en VO, mais le site l'a traduite directement ce qui rend les paroles un peu étranges ^^'**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui me laissent une petite review à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aide à mieux évaluer mon histoire =)**


	6. La salle sur demande

Plusieurs jours, puis plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Hermione, qui avait tant redouté les cours de potion avec Malefoy, était à présent soulagée, puisque étrangement, le jeune homme ne prononçait pas un seul mot durant toute l'heure, ignorant jusqu'à l'existence d'Hermione. Même si ce comportement ne ressemblait pas au garçon, elle préférait ne pas s'en soucier et savourer ces instants de tranquillité. Halloween approchait, de nombreuses décorations, tels que d'énormes araignées velues, des citrouilles aux aspects effrayants ou encore des squelettes vivants, recouvraient à présent les murs de château. Hermione, assise dans un grand et confortable fauteuil couleurs or et vert, discutaient avec Ron et Hermione de leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est dans une semaine c'est ça ? demanda Ron, la bouche remplie de guimauve.

\- Ouais, dans 8 jours exactement ! répondit Harry, en avalant d'une traite une Chocogrenouille.

\- J'ai franchement hâte d'y être, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je n'y ai plus mis les pieds, soupira Hermione, nostalgique.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai même pas dis que..., commença Ron avant d'avaler de travers la guimauve de trop.

Il fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux, cherchant désespérément de l'air, quand Hermione vint à son secours et lui donna un verre de jus de citrouille. Il but de longues gorgées, avant de reprendre sa phrase comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu.

\- Hagrid nous a envoyé un courrier aujourd'hui, reprit Ron le plus naturellement du monde, il veut qu'on aille chez lui dans la nuit, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune fille. Hagrid ne va pas recommencer avec ses plans bizarres, ça finit toujours par nous retomber dessus !

\- Hermione, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu Hagrid, tu ne veux pas papoter un peu avec lui ? demanda innocemment Harry, dans le but d'amadouer son amie.

\- Mais pourquoi toujours en plein milieu de la nuit ? Ce ne serait pas mieux après les cours ? rouspéta la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Tu connais Hagrid, il adore nous faire risquer milles et une punition, juste pour prendre le thé, plaisanta le grand roux, avant de se jeter sur un paquet de Bulles Baveuses.

\- Comme en première année, avec son fameux Norbert, répliqua Hermione, septique.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Harry et Ron se mirent à rire franchement. Certes, Ron n'avait pas participé à ce premier coup, mais Harry lui avait raconté cette histoire tant de fois qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu. Norbert... Ce dragon avait été la source de la toute première sanction pour Hermione Harry, suivi de près par de nombreuses autres.

\- Bon Hermione, tu viens avec nous ou pas ? demanda Ron, connaissant déjà la réponse de son amie de toujours.

\- Bien sûr que je viens ! Comment pourriez-vous vous en sortir sans moi ? rétorqua la jeune fille, tout sourire.

\- Puis de toute façon, nous avons notre atout de toujours, la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, précisa Harry.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut plus nous cacher tous les trois, je pense même qu'elle serait incapable de cacher seulement Ron, s'esclaffa Hermione, en lançant un regard appuyé au grand gaillard qu'était devenu Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier lui répondant en faisant la moue.

\- Par contre je suis Préfet en chef maintenant, donc si on se fait prendre, je pourrais toujours trouver une excuse.

\- Harry n'a pas tort, ça c'est un bonus non négligeable ! affirma Ron.

Hermione n'en était pas totalement certaine, mais elle se dit que ce n'était certainement pas une petite escapade chez Hagrid qui allait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis.

Aux alentours de minuit, Hermione quitta furtivement sa chambre et retrouva ses deux amis dans la salle commune. Sans un mot, le trio se dirigea vers la sortie du château, à pas de loup. Après sept années de maitrise, sortir de l'école était un jeu d'enfant. Arrivés devant la cabane de leur vieil ami, ils frappèrent à la porte, tous les trois en même temps. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un immense homme à la barbe et aux cheveux hirsutes, un sourire jovial traversant son visage.

\- Entrez ! Entrez ! Venez prenez place ! J'ai tant de choses à vous raconter si vous saviez, chantonna le grand homme.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid, votre lettre nous a tous les trois rendus curieux, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? demanda Harry, ravi de parler à son ami.

\- Vous allez être contents ! Attendez juste un instant, je vais les chercher.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place dans un immense fauteuil et caressèrent Crockdur, le chien semblait d'ailleurs heureux de retrouver ces trois personnes, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un certain temps.

C'est au bout de dix longues minutes qu'Hagrid revint s'assoir à leurs côtés, les bras chargés de photos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Hagid ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

\- Des photos de Graup ! Je tenais absolument à vous les montrer ! Regardez comme il a l'air heureux, dit-il ému, ne remarquant pas les mines hébétées des trois jeunes gens.

Les trois amis restèrent dans la cabane une bonne heure avant de se décider à rentrer se coucher. Hagrid leur fit un immense sourire tout en les invitant à venir lui rendre une petite visite dès qu'ils en auraient le temps. Ils acceptèrent avec joie et s'en allèrent d'un pas vif. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de plomb que Ron décida de briser.

\- Non mais Hagrid devient fou ! Nous faire sortir de Poudlard à minuit pour admirer Graup en photo ! s'exclama-t-il silencieusement.

\- Même Norbert valait plus le coup de se faire choper, pouffa Harry.

\- Il faudrait tout de même que nous ayons une petite conversation sérieuse avec Hagrid, affirma Hermione, amusée.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il nous invite, ce sera surement pour faire prendre le bain à Crockdur, plaisanta le grand roux.

Les trois amis franchirent la porte de Poudlard en riant, contents de cette petite visite, certes loufoque, mais incroyablement distrayante. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'ils prirent la direction de leur dortoir. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, une voix raisonna derrière eux.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'incroyable impression d'être remonté 7 ans en arrière.

Les trois amis se retournèrent d'un bond, pour faire face à Drago Malefoy, un Drago satisfait de sa petite prise.

\- Sauf que cette année, je suis préfet en chef, donc je peux vous arrêter en toute impunité, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Je le suis aussi Malefoy, s'exclama Harry en s'avançant.

\- Et elle est où ton insigne Potter ? Tu fais des rondes sans insigne ? En compagnie de tes elfes de maison qui te suive partout ? Même McGonagall ne va pas gober ça, railla le jeune garçon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de maudire son étourderie, oublier de porter son insigne un soir pareil, cela relevait de la bêtise à l'état pur. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraitre à Drago, il recula à pas lents tout en sortant sa baguette, cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas laisser Malefoy attaquer le premier.

\- Tu fais quoi Potter ? Tu veux me jeter un sort ? persifla le Serptentard.

\- STUPEFIX ! cria Harry.

\- PROTEGO ! hurla Drago.

Il n'avait peut-être pas réussis à atteindre Malefoy, mais le sort lancé détourna l'attention du jeune homme, ce qui permit aux trois amis de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ce n'était pas Drago qu'ils fuyaient, mais la punition que McGonagall leur réserveraient si elle savait qu'ils se promenaient la nuit dans le château. Et cette punition serait certainement une interdiction de se rendre à Pré-au-Lars lors de la prochaine sortie, et ça, il en était hors de question. Harry, Ron et Hermione continuèrent de courir sans s'arrêter, quand ils aperçurent au loin la porte de leur dortoir. Harry et Ron accélérèrent, prêts à toucher au but, quand Ron se retourna un court instant pour se rendre compte qu'Hermione avait disparu.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-il décomposé, Hermione n'est plus là !

Harry se stoppa net dans son élan, regarda derrière, et constata avec effroi, qu'Hermione n'était bel et bien plus là.

\- Tu crois que Malefoy l'a eu ? demanda Ron, dans un souffle.

\- J'espère que non, répondit son ami, dérouté.

Harry avait raison d'être inquiet, puisqu'en effet, Drago avait réussi à rattraper Hermione. Alors qu'elle suivait de près ses amis, elle avait senti une main puissante l'empoigner et la plaquer contre le mur, tandis qu'une autre main vint se plaquer contre ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Drago était furieux de s'être laissé surprendre par Harry, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce stupide Potter oserait lui jeter un sort, alors qu'à présent il était préfet. Mais au moins il avait eu Granger, et même si le fait de devoir toucher ses lèvres le révulsait intensément, il était important que la Gryffondor ne puisse pas appeler ses amis à la rescousse. Il resta collé à elle quelques instants, tendant l'oreille pour être certain que Ron et Harry ne revenaient pas sur leurs pas. Il patienta un certain moment et reporta son regard sur sa prise. La sang de bourbe le regardait fixement, d'un regard froid et austère dépourvue d'une once de crainte. Ses longs cheveux bruns décoiffés lui donnèrent l'air d'être une lionne, une vision qui déplut considérablement au Serpentard.

\- Je vais t'expliquer la marche à suivre, chuchota-t-il lentement, un sourire sordide déformant son visage. Tu vas me suivre docilement jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, et advienne que pourra. Mais avant ça...

Il se pencha et attrapa la baguette d'Hermione, avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, fit-il, toujours aussi souriant. Maintenant nous pouvons y aller.

Et sans un bruit, ils cheminèrent en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Hermione marchait devant Drago, qui le menaçait de sa baguette, l'incitant ainsi à ne pas détaler comme un lapin. La jeune fille était furieuse contre elle-même, elle était sûre et certaine que la directrice allait lui interdire la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle qui désirait tant s'y rendre. Malefoy, lui, exultait de joie. Alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, il était descendu dans la salle commune chercher du papier et de l'encre pour écrire à sa mère, quand il avait aperçu les trois Gryffondors sortirent discrètement du dortoir. C'est alors qu'il s'était précipité dans sa chambre prendre son insigne et sa baguette, pour ensuite les attendre non loin du dortoir, espérant ainsi les prendre sur le fait. Tout ne s'était peut-être pas déroulé comme prévu, il n'empêche qu'il avait réussi à coincer Granger, et à ses yeux, c'était de loin la meilleure des prises.

Il posa alors un regard brulant de cruauté sur le dos de la jeune fille, qui marchait silencieusement devant lui. Sa démarche était souple et féline, encore une fois comme une lionne, ses cheveux bouclés tressautaient à chacun de ses pas, comme dotés d'une vie propre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait, il ressenti le désir subit de la tirer par les cheveux et de lui cracher au visage toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables. Cependant il parvint à se contenir, après tout McGonagall allait faire le boulot à sa place.

Tous deux arrivèrent devant la porte qui devait les mener au bureau de la directrice. Hermione n'entendit pas le mot de passe formulé par Drago, qui une fois la voie libre, la poussa négligemment dans la petite pièce, qui les transporta jusqu'au bureau. Le grand Serptenard la bouscula encore une dernière fois, avant de pénétrer lui-même dans le bureau, qui hélas, était totalement vide.

\- Oh mince alors ! Même la directrice a le droit de dormir après tout, minauda Hermione, soulagée.

\- Tu crois ça ? bougonna le garçon.

Cependant il devait bien admettre que le bureau était désespérément vide, et il s'imaginait mal aller réveiller la directrice, déjà qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il déambula dans le bureau, ne sachant que faire, quand il vit que la jeune fille s'était approchée d'un tableau vide, l'effleurant délicatement du bout des doigts, comme hypnotisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il férocement.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire et lui répondit doucement, un accent triste ponctuant chacun de ses mots.

\- Le professeur Rogue a son propre portrait, en tant qu'ancien directeur de Poudlard. C'est bien..., précisa-t-elle, le sourire mélancolique.

Cet instant mièvre dégouta le jeune garçon, d'ailleurs il n'osait même pas regarder le portrait de Severus Rogue, juste le fait de penser à lui le rendait comme... mal à l'aise. Il se précipita alors vers la jeune fille, lui agrippa le bras et la projeta plus loin. Toutefois, elle parvint à attraper sa baguette au passage, qui était accrochée à la ceinture du garçon, et la brandi en criant :

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

Mais Drago, cette fois-ci, ne se laissa pas surprendre, et prononça le même sortilège au même moment, ce qui provoqua une explosion dans les airs, qui se répercuta sur le bureau de la directrice. Stupéfaits, les deux étudiants s'approchèrent lentement du bureau, et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas endommagé. Enfin... Le bureau était intact, hormis un splendide vase en or, qui dans le vrombissement sonore, était tombé du bureau pour se briser en deux.

Hermione se pencha délicatement, pris les deux morceaux dans ses mains et distingua qu'une phrase était inscrite dessus, « Félicitations pour votre nouvelle fonction, Directrice de Poudlard ». A cette lecture, elle se releva instantanément, comme si on venait de l'électrocuter.

\- Oh non oh non oh non oh non, répéta la jeune fille, tétanisée.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Drago s'approcha d'elle et lu par-dessus son épaule l'inscription, coupée en plusieurs morceaux. Et il comprit. Ils venaient à l'instant de briser la Coupe du Directeur de Poudlard. La coupe offerte à tous les directeurs, un bien inestimable.

\- Putain..., souffla-t-il, aucun autre mot ne pouvant franchir ses lèvres.

\- Éloigne-toi Malefoy, je vais... je vais tenter de la réparer..., bégaya-t-elle.

Et pendant de longues minutes, elle tenta tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait pour réparer leur bêtise, mais aucun ne fonctionna, à croire que cette coupe n'était pas seulement belle, mais totalement magique.

\- C'est de ta faute, gronda le Serpentard paniqué, tu te débrouilles avec ça.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Tu as lancé le sort en même temps que moi, rétorqua la Gryffondor menaçante.

Mais Drago ne tint pas compte de sa remarque, il se précipita hors du bureau, suivit de près par Hermione.

\- Ne me suis pas ! Garde ça loin de moi ! s'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Hermione portait encore les bris de la coupe dans ses mains, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Malefoy s'en tirer alors que c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans ce pétrin. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite, décidée à ne pas le laisser filer. Elle allait le rattraper quand tous deux se figèrent en entendant une voix résonner non loin d'eux.

\- Toi aussi tu as entendu un bruit bizarre, hein ma belle ? Certainement des élèves qui s'amusent, sans tenir compte du règlement en vigueur...

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard rapide, un seul nom leur vint à l'esprit : Rusard ! Rusard s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

\- Je... je m'en fiche, je suis préfet, c'est toi qui est en tort, balbutia Drago, peut convaincu de son raisonnement.

\- Tu crois ça ? S'il nous attrape avec le vase détruit, nous sommes foutus, tous les deux, murmura Hermione, paniquée.

Il y a encore 7 ans, elle aurait eu le même raisonnement que Drago, mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que son seul moyen de ne pas se faire virer de l'école, c'était de ne surtout pas se faire coincer par Rusard, l'objet du crime entre les mains. Elle lança un regard foudroyant à Drago et s'écria :

\- Attrape !

Drago attrapa sans le vouloir un des morceaux brisés de la coupe. La jeune fille le lui avait lancé pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule à se faire punir, s'ils se faisaient attraper.

\- Putain mais j'en veux pas de ça ! Reprends-le ! fulmina le grand blond.

\- Hors de question, tu le gardes !

Alors que les deux étudiants se disputaient, Rusard continuait d'avancer, dans moins d'une minute, il allait tomber nez à nez avec eux.

De son côté, Drago avait empoigné la jeune fille pour la forcer à reprendre le morceau de la coupe, tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à garder les mains closes, n'agrippant que ses propres bris. Miss Teigne apparut alors devant eux, le regard mesquin.

\- Oh non..., gémit la Gryffondor.

\- Et merde..., pesta le Serpentard.

\- Alors ma belle, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit le concierge de l'école.

Il illumina le couloir sombre de la lampe, afin de suivre le regard de sa chatte, mais il ne vit rien, le couloir était désert...

\- On est où là ? demanda Drago, complètement perdu.

\- Lumos, chuchota Hermione.

Les deux étudiants se trouvaient dans une grande salle, et au beau milieu de cette salle, trônait un splendide miroir.

C'est alors qu'ils déclarèrent à l'unisson :

\- La salle sur demande...

 **Et voilà nos deux héros un peu dans la mouise =) Je remercie les quelques personnes qui ont commenté mes précédents chapitres, c'est très gentil ! Les prochains seront de plus en plus longs et le rapprochement entre les deux personnages de plus en plus intéressant ! Le prochain chapitre certainement pour jeudi =) Bisous**


	7. Le Miroir de Riséd

Les deux étudiants avaient prononcé ces mots d'une même voix. Cette salle n'était inconnue pour aucun des deux élèves, cependant, le fait de se trouver dans la grande pièce sombre, ne provoqua pas le même sentiment chez Hermione et Drago. Pour la jeune fille, retrouver cette grande salle était synonyme de nostalgie, elle se remémora instantanément les longs moments qu'elle avait passé dedans en compagnie de ses camarades, s'entrainant pour lutter contre les forces du mal. Pour Drago, aucune émotion agréable ne le posséda, bien au contraire. A ses yeux, la grande salle ne représentait que la souffrance et la mort. Il arpenta tout de même la pièce du regard, celle-ci était totalement vide, hormis un majestueux miroir posé au centre de la salle, la pièce était totalement déserte.

S'extirpant brutalement de ses souvenirs, Hermione pris conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation extrêmement délicate. Elle était bloquée dans la salle sur demande, les débris de la Coupe dans les mains, ne sachant où les cacher et se demandant si elle avait été vue par un des nombreux portraits du château, qui se dépêcherait d'aller tout raconter à la directrice. Hasardant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Drago, elle constata, résignée, qu'elle seule devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Puisqu'en effet, le garçon restait stoïque, le regard perdu au loin, comme si ce dernier ne discernait pas ce qui l'entourait. C'est pourquoi la Gryffondor s'empara du bris que tenait Malefoy, et sillonna la salle, rapidement, afin de trouver un endroit où le poser. Tout en cherchant l'emplacement le plus reculé, elle essaya de ne pas relever le coup de jus qu'elle avait ressenti en effleurant la main de Malefoy, lorsqu'elle s'étant saisie de l'objet brisé. Elle se dit alors que le courant passait tellement mal entre le Serpentard et elle, que même son corps refusait de frôler le sien.

Quant au jeune homme, pour une fois, il ne releva pas cet échangé bref, son regard s'étant à présent attardé sur l'étrange miroir. A pas lents, il s'approcha de l'imposant objet, le regard perçant. Drago n'avait plus aucune confiance aux objets se trouvant à Poudlard, ses lamentables expériences passées lui avaient appris à toujours se méfier des grimoires, armoires ou autres choses suspectes. Il s'arrête enfin devant le miroir, aperçu son reflet à l'allure menaçante, tout semblait normal. C'est alors qu'une autre ombre prit lentement forme à côté de lui...

« Ah voilà ! Je vais poser les morceaux ici, j'en parlerai à Harry, il trouvera forcément une solution », pensa Hermione, quelque peu soulagée.

Contente d'avoir échappé de peu au regard acéré de Rusard, elle se retourna prête à annoncer à Malefoy qu'elle comptait aller se coucher, quand elle le trouva posté devant le miroir, comme tétanisé. Elle vit le jeune homme bondir de trois pas en arrière, pivoter sur lui-même, paniqué, pour fixer à nouveau son reflet. Soudainement, il releva les yeux et transperça Hermione du regard, tout en bégayant des mots intelligibles.

\- Qu'est-ce-que..., il regarda Hermione puis le miroir, c'est quoi ce truc...

\- Alors quoi Malefoy ? On ne supporte plus son reflet ? Je te comprends, qui pourrait te supporter..., railla la jeune femme, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas provoquer Malefoy, ce serait le monde à l'envers.

Mais Drago ne s'intéressa pas à ses dires, il sortit sa baguette et la brandit face au miroir, prêt à en découdre. La Gryffondor s'élança alors vers lui et s'interposa entre le sorcier et l'objet, ils avaient déjà détruit un vase ce soir, il n'allait pas briser ce magnifique miroir !

\- Pose cette baguette ! Nous avons fait assez de dégât pour la soirée ! ordonna Hermione.

La garçon resta de longues minutes sans bouger, puis finit par baisser sa baguette, de mauvaise grâce. Apaisée, Hermione se retourna à son tour pour faire face au miroir puis étouffa un cri. Certes elle se voyait dans le miroir, mais elle semblait plus âgée, et entourée de quatre ou cinq enfants. Toute la petite famille souriait, comme s'ils se trouvaient tous au Paradis. C'est alors qu'elle comprit...

\- ... le miroir de Riséd..., murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda froidement Drago.

Elle sursauta. Devant cet étrange reflet, elle avait complètement oublié la présence du Serpentard, debout derrière elle. Tous deux fixaient le même miroir, tous deux affichaient le même air consterné, cependant aucun des deux ne pouvait voir ce que l'autre percevait.

\- Le miroir de Riséd, répéta Hermione, subjuguée. Harry m'en a déjà parlé par le passé. Ce miroir reflète notre désir profond.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a le pouvoir de dévoiler la chose que l'on convoite le plus au monde, sans que nous en ayons forcément conscience, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle.

Car en effet, Hermione était perdue, déboussolée, troublée. Son désir était-il donc d'avoir une grande famille ? D'être la mère de nombreux enfants ? Elle se refusait à le croire. La jeune femme avait toujours pensé qu'elle était destinée à poursuivre ses études, à voyager dans le monde entier afin d'épancher sa soif de connaissance, et non pas d'être mariée... D'ailleurs, où était son mari ? Son désir n'était certainement pas d'être une mère célibataire.

Alors que de nombreuses pensées vinrent obscurcir son raisonnement, elle se fit violence pour s'arracher à la contemplation de ses désirs enfouis, et s'éloigna prestement de l'objet maudit.

Drago n'eut pas la même force que la jeune fille. Il restait là, ébahi devant le miroir, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

A cette vision, Hermione aurait payé cher pour entrevoir le désir profond de Malefoy, d'ailleurs à en voir la réaction affolée de ce dernier, elle n'était pas bien certaine que ce fut un quelconque désir qu'il regardait, mais plutôt son pire cauchemar.

\- Bon allez Malefoy, s'impatienta la jeune fille brune, on s'en va.

A ces mots il sursauta et rompit le contact visuel qu'il avait établi avec le miroir. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais regagna tout de même la porte, souhaitant quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible. Hermione le suivit d'un pas précipité, et tous deux se retrouvèrent à présent dans le grand couloir sombre, la porte de la salle sur demande se refermant sur eux.

C'est dans le silence le plus total que les deux étudiants prirent la direction de la salle commune. Il était à présent plus de 02h00 du matin, et tous deux tombaient de fatigue. Sans oublier que leur découverte les laissait interdits.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune quand Hermione eut la surprise de voir surgir devant elle Ron et Harry. De toute évidence, tous deux attendaient impatiemment son retour. Ils s'apprêtaient déjà à lui poser une foule de questions, quand Hermione les stoppa d'un geste.

\- Je suis morte de fatigue, demain je vous raconte tout, d'accord ?

Et sans même attendre leurs réponses, elle leur dit bonsoir et monta mollement les escaliers afin de retrouver sa chambre.

\- Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione leva les yeux et vit que Drago était posté devant la porte de sa chambre, le regard fuyant, mais l'air déterminé.

\- Je te préviens Malefoy, si tu ne bouges pas de là maintenant, je te tue d'un coup sec, souffla-t-elle, épuisée.

\- Tu ne leur diras rien j'espère ? insista le garçon.

\- Dire quoi ? Qu'on a cassé le vase ? Bien sûr que je vais tout raconter et...

\- Ce que tu as vu dans le miroir putain ! rugit Drago, irrité. J'en ai rien à foutre du vase, je veux juste que tu fermes ta grande gueule concernant ce que tu as vu dans le miroir !

\- Ça ne regarde que moi ! s'offusqua la jeune fille, qui de toute façon ne comptait révéler à quiconque ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur elle-même.

Malefoy s'approcha alors d'elle, menaçant. Dans la pénombre, il semblait réellement terrifiant.

\- Ça me regarde aussi, compris ? ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ? commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

« Bien sûr... Cet idiot était trop concentré sur ce qu'il voyait pour se rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas voir la même chose que lui. Qu'il est bête... », se dit-elle, exaspérée.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais face au miroir de Riséd, chacun voit son propre désir, pas celui de son voisin. Donc rassures-toi Malefoy, tes petits secrets restent bien cachés, précisa-t-elle, ironique.

Sans rien ajouter, elle contourna subtilement Malefoy pour ne pas le toucher, entra dans sa chambre et prit place dans son lit avec délice.

« Franchement, la prochaine fois qu'Hagrid nous demande de venir lui rendre visite en pleine nuit, je dis que je suis malade ! » pensa Hermione, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, bien mérité.

Drago, de son côté, ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Sa tête était encore pleine d'images qu'il venait de voir. Il ne parvenait pas à croire les dires de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle affirmait que ce miroir dévoilait les désirs profonds de chaque individu. Néanmoins, quelque fut son reflet, il était soulagé que la sang de bourbe n'ait pas vu la même chose que lui. Si quiconque avait été en mesure d'observer le soi-disant désir refoulé de Drago, il se serait hâté de le faire taire à jamais, même s'il doutait fermement que ce miroir, ait divulgué une envie quelconque.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis obligé de partager un secret avec cette garce de Granger ! Et en plus je n'ai même pas pu la livrer à McGonagall... Pour l'instant j'étais assez gentil, mais après ce soir, putain, je vais lui faire quitter l'école en pleurs... ».

Ce sont sur ses bonnes pensées, que Drago Malefoy, trouva à son tour, le repos.

Le silence, paisible, serein, que seuls le chant des oiseaux venait briser. Allongé sur le dos, le drap recouvrant partiellement son torse nu, de nombreuses mèches blondes tombant sur ses yeux clos, le jeune homme savourait ce rare moment d'accalmie. Les rayons du soleil traversaient la chambre, éblouissant le garçon. D'un geste, il cacha ses yeux de l'éclat provoqué par le soleil avec son avant-bras, le tout en soupirant. Le jour s'était déjà levé mais le jeune homme n'avait pas la force de s'extirper de son lit, souhaitant prolonger ce moment jusqu'à l'infini.

Il entendit vaguement la porte de sa chambre grincer, de toute évidence Le Rat venait de pénétrer dans le calme sanctuaire du Serpentard. Ce dernier se dit alors qu'un seul éternuement ou toussotement de la part de son colocataire provoquerait son renvoi dans le dortoir, les pieds devant.

Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge. Agacé, le jeune homme blond ne préféra pas relever, quitter son lit dans l'instant aurait été trop douloureux.

Le Gryffondor se racla à nouveau la gorge, plus nerveusement. C'est fois-ci, Drago ne put se contenir et lança, les paupières closes :

\- Je te conseille de faire moins de bruit, à moins que tu veuilles me mettre en colère de bon matin, dit-il froidement.

\- A mes yeux Malefoy, tu es toujours d'une humeur exécrable. Alors le matin ou en soirée, peu m'importe...

D'un bond, Drago se releva pour distinguer la personne qui venait de parler. Cette voix féminine ne pouvait appartenir à Neville. Ce ton guindé n'était pas habituel pour le Gryffondor. Et en effet, Drago ne fit pas face à Neville, mais à Hermione, qui le fixait d'un air hautain, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre Granger ? Dormir avec moi dans mon propre lit ? Suis-je bête, tu l'as déjà fait ! minauda le jeune homme.

La jeune fille posa alors un regard dur sur le Serpentard. Se trouver devant lui, dans sa chambre et de bon matin ne faisait pas parti de son programme préféré. Néanmoins, Hermione dut admettre qu'un grand nombre de jeunes filles auraient données cher pour être à sa place. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle dégaine, les cheveux ébouriffés cachant une partie de son visage, la peau extrêmement blanche de son torse musclé que son drap ne cachait plus, sans oublier les traits moins crispés de son visage.

Depuis près d'une semaine, la jeune fille évitait Malefoy comme la peste, le souvenir de leur aventure dans le château ne s'étant pas encore estompée, elle ne préférait pas penser au secret commun qu'elle devait partager avec le garçon. Mais finalement, en le voyant ainsi dans son lit, elle se dit qu'elle avait tort de redouter sa présence, après tout il était aussi humain qu'elle. Puisqu'en effet, la jeune Gryffondor avait toujours pensé que Drago Malefoy se réveillait bien coiffé, un sourire machiavélique peint sur ses lèvres, préparent un planning mental des gens qu'il allait torturer.

« Il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyée... », pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

Le jeune garçon tenta de rester de marbre face au silence pesant de la jeune fille. Drago n'appréciait pas d'être scruté de la sorte, comme une bête en cage, et il méprisait d'autant plus cette situation du fait que la Gryffondor affichait un sourire suffisant. Cette soudaine promiscuité commença à l'oppresser, son désir étant de voir disparaitre la jeune fille brune de sa chambre.

\- Alors ? insista le jeune homme, définitivement mal à l'aise

\- Ton amie te cherche, répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire, je ne me serai pas déplacée en temps normal, mais je pense qu'elle a vraiment besoin de toi.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Pansy Parkinson.

En entendant ce nom, Drago se laisse retomber lourdement dans le lit. Depuis quelques jours, la présence continue de Pansy à ses côtés l'agaçait, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. La jeune Serpentard l'avait toujours passablement amusée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très maligne, mais depuis peu, le simple fait de lui parler l'exaspérait prodigieusement. Cela l'irritait d'autant plus de savoir que cette fille, n'avait pas trouvé mieux qu'envoyer une sang de bourbe lui faire porter le message. Il referma ses yeux, les cachant à nouveau de son avant-bras, et passa négligemment sa main sur son ventre, prouvant ainsi à son interlocutrice qu'il ne souhaitait plus converser avec elle.

Toutefois, Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et insista :

\- Est-ce-que tu y vas ?

\- Non, maintenant casse-toi Granger.

A cet instant précis, Hermione ressentit l'étrange besoin de prendre l'oreiller de Neville pour étouffer Malefoy avec. Elle se dit qu'après tout, les bonnes vieilles méthodes de moldu étaient les plus efficaces. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle resta plantée là, sans bouger, attendant patiemment que le prince décide de se relever. Ce que Drago ne fit pas. Néanmoins, il n'était pas complètement à l'aise, ressentant le regard de la jeune fille présente devant lui, courir le long de son corps. Il avait toujours aimé se sentir désirer par une femme, depuis ses 13 ou 14 ans, il avait compris que son apparence plaisait, et il savait en profiter comme il le fallait. Mais le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas en train de fantasmer sur son corps, non, Hermione Granger le foudroyait du regard, insensible à sa nudité partielle. Délicatement, il fit glisser son index autour de son nombril, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses pectoraux pour revenir se poser sur son ventre. Il continua ce petit jeu un certain moment, sûr et certain que cela exaspérait sa visiteuse, et il avait entièrement raison...

\- Malfoy ! gronda-t-elle, ta copine ne fait que vomir encore et encore, en plus son teint est devenu rouge, et elle ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie ! Elle ne veut que te voir, alors vas-y, qu'elle arrête de vomir dans NOTRE chambre !

\- Hum...

\- Malefoy ! Je voudrais bien me rendre à Pré-au-Lard le cœur léger, sans m'interroger sur l'état inquiétant de ma chambre.

C'est alors qu'il se leva pour s'assoir dans son lit. Il étira ses longues jambes blêmes musclées, obligeant Hermione à se décaler pour ne pas les toucher, puis se redressa complètement. Drago Malefoy était grand, mais face à Hermione, il semblait immense, masquant presque totalement les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la chambre. Le jeune homme s'étira encore une fois, tout en baillant bruyamment, et jeta un regard amusé sur la jeune fille potée devant lui. Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, il aurait pu la soulever d'une main sans difficulté, et la jeter hors de sa chambre. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que cette petite femme se transformait en un adversaire de taille, lorsqu'elle possédait sa baguette, ce qui était le cas en ce moment même. Se grattant effrontément le ventre, il finit par répondre :

\- C'est bon Granger, je vais aller la voir, soupira-t-il, je la plains la pauvre. Normal qu'elle vomisse après deux mois de cohabitation avec toi, ajouta le jeune homme, acide.

\- Je te remercie de ton extrême obligeance, répondit Hermione ironique, exagérant une révérence feinte.

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit congé. De son côté, Drago prit tout son temps avant de se rendre chez sa compagne. Une fois la douche prise et parfaitement habillé, il se rendit d'un pas vif chez Pansy, qu'il trouva assise sur son lit, vomissant sans discontinu. A cette vision, il ne peu réfréner un haut le cœur, cela le dégoutait incroyablement de devoir soulager les crises nauséeuses de son amie, quand soudain une idée l'horrifia.

\- Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

Pansy leva alors difficilement la tête de la bassine, fixant les prunelles froides de son amour. Elle qui souhaitait sa présence pour être consolée, allait regretter son souhait.

\- Non, je suis juste malade, mais...

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider, coupa-t-il fermement, et n'envois plus Granger dans ma chambre.

\- Désolé, chuchota-t-elle désespérée avant de replonger dans sa bassine, se soulageant à nouveau.

Drago décida qu'il était temps de quitter la pièce quand Hermione s'y engouffra.

\- Ca ne va pas mieux ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune Serpentard.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, sale sang de bourbe ! répliqua la fille nauséeuse.

Hermione n'aimait pas sa colocataire, son comportement l'excédait franchement. Elle devait cependant admettre, que ce n'était qu'en présence de Malefoy que la jeune fille se montrait réellement désagréable. Lorsque Pansy se trouvait seule dans la chambre avec Hermione, elle se contentait de l'ignorer. C'est pour cela que la Gryffondor souhaitait connaitre l'état de santé de Pansy, mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser sa colocataire souffrir le martyre, seule dans son coin, puisque de toute évidence, Drago n'était pas prêt à intervenir.

\- Très bien, répondit Hermione, nous partons tous pour Pré-au-Lard, je vais prévenir Flitwick que tu ne participeras pas à la sortie.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Le parfum de la Gryffondor trouva son chemin jusqu'au nez de Drago, ce qu'il n'apprécia guère. Il avait déjà remarqué que cette chambre décelait une horrible odeur de sang de bourbe, ce qui le révulsait au plus haut point. Cependant, à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré revivre la nuit chaotique qu'il avait passé avec Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande, plutôt que de rester en compagnie d'une Pansy malade.

\- J'y vais, finit-il par lâcher sèchement. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu as voulu me voir, mais je préfère aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis s'arrêta un court moment, tournant le dos à Pansy, et ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Repose-toi bien.

Il disparut alors de la chambre, laissant une Pansy médusée. Cette dernière aurait aimé sourire, mais une nouvelle nausée l'en empêcha. Elle se dit tout de même qu'elle devait être bien misérable, pour être à ce point contente d'avoir entendu un mot presque gentil sortir de la bouche de Drago Malefoy.

En-dehors de la chambre, Drago respira un bon coup, le jeune homme regrettait déjà ses dernières paroles, jugées trop mièvres à son gout. Il les regretta d'autant plus qu'il vit devant lui, la jeune Gryffondor, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Oh rien...

D'une démarche souple, elle quitta la salle commune, laissant la grande porte se refermer derrière elle. Drago rejoignit Crabbe et Goyle dans la cour de l'école, prêt à se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Il distingua au loin la jeune femme Gryffondor discuter activement avec Weaspot, leur offrant de nombreux sourires éclatants. Il discerna même les lourds regards emplis de sous-entendus qu'elle envoyait discrètement au grand rouquin. Drago la trouva réellement minable de courir après le même garçon depuis bientôt 8 ans, en plus derrière un Weasley !

Vraiment, elle l'agaçait au plus haut point. Le Serptentard entendit vaguement ses camarades parler, rire, se moquer des autres élèves, mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre part à la conversation. Il continuait à fixer Hermione d'un regard acerbe, désapprouvant totalement son horrible goût vestimentaire, il se dit même qu'elle devrait porter en permanence son uniforme. Il ne supportait pas ses folles mèches brunes, qui bouclaient sauvagement sur son crâne, mais le pire de tout était ses yeux, d'un brun profond, qui semblait reprouver les faits et gestes de tout individu autre que la grande et talentueuse Hermione Granger.

« Qu'est-ce que je la hais... » se répétait sans cesse le Serpentard, sans pour autant détourner son regard.

\- Hey Drago ! La Cabane Hurlante ? Ça te dit ? lui demanda un grand garçon brun, qu'il n'avait même jamais vu de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit laconiquement Drago.

« La Cabane Hurlante... La Cabane Hurlante ? » pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Le grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se dit aussitôt, le regard brillant, que cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard pourrait être grandement distrayante...

 **Et voilà la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu =) Je remercie :**

 **\- Bulma**

 **\- Anja**

 **\- pikAShoe**

 **\- Swangranger**

 **\- Ewi**

 **\- Rosa2101**

 **\- loupa4**

 **\- Sephoouw**

 **\- Laroussignole**

 **\- Carocks**

 **\- Maxine3482**

 **Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de vous lire, c'est encourageant ! N'hésitez pas à continuer et pour ceux qui n'en n'ont jamais laissé, n'hésitez pas à commencer ! Ça motive vraiment l'auteur !**


	8. Confidences à Pré-au-Lard

Hermione, Ron et Harry se promenèrent dans les rues bondées de Pré-au-Lard, les mains et la bouche remplient de divers bonbons provenant de Honeydukes, tout en discutant et plaisantant de choses et d'autres. Toutefois, malgré cette bonne humeur ambiante, la jeune Gryffondor n'avait plus le cœur à la fête depuis maintenant quelques heures. Ce changement subit d'humeur s'était produit lorsque les trois amis s'étaient rendus au magasin Zonko.

En temps normal, Ron adorait cette boutique, se promenant de rayons en rayons, aussi heureux qu'une abeille s'en allant butiner de fleurs en fleurs. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Hermione s'était aperçue de sa mine sombre, de son regard fuyant et de son experssion abattue, même s'il s'évertuait à masquer toutes ces émotions. Ne comprenant pas la raison de sa peine, Hermione cherchait encore et encore dans ses souvenirs essayant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, en vain. Elle fut appelée de ses sombres pensées par Harry.

\- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas réfléchis au sort du vase ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Ne m'en parle pas... Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en faire, se lamenta la jeune fille.

\- Je te conseille de te dépêcher, parce que McGonagall n'appréciera pas cette nouvelle à son retour, renchérit Ron.

Hermione savait tout cela, et elle craignait la réaction de la directrice lorsque cette dernière s'apercevra à son retour que sa précieuse coupe avait disparu. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas se morfondre concernant ce sujet délicat, et encore moins en parler à Malefoy, pour le moment, elle désirait uniquement oublier ce désastre tout en priant qu'il n'y ait aucune retombée fâcheuse.

Harry prit alors l'initiative de changer de sujet et d'aborder le thème complexe du Quidditch. Le capitaine ne savait absolument pas comment choisir ses coéquipiers, c'est pourquoi il songeait à tout simplement reformer partiellement l'ancienne équipe de Gryffondor. Il allait évoquer le sujet des entrainements quand une tête orange se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Ron, évite de faire ça devant moi !

Il est vrai qu'Harry et Ginny s'étaient toujours montrés discrets, par égard pour Ron, il semblerait néanmoins que cette fois-ci, la jeune fille rousse décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle aimablement.

\- Très bien, mentit la Gryffondor, et toi ?

\- Oh moi ça va ! Je peux vous emprunter Harry ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, souriante.

\- Et moi je ne peux rien dire ? s'indigna Harry, amusé.

\- Non, tu me suis et c'est tout ! riposta-t-elle joyeusement.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa Harry par le bras et s'en alla avec. Hermione était contente de voir ce couple vivre leur amour, ils avaient connu, par le passé, tant de difficultés. Ils méritaient réellement leur bonheur.

\- Ça te dit d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais ? demanda Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione, contente de se retrouver seule avec Ron.

Tous deux étaient assis à une des nombreuses tables du bar, ce dernier étant noir de monde. Sirotant son verre, Ron s'amusa à imiter chaque professeur, exagérant leurs traits au possible. Il y mettait toute sa force, mais le cœur n'y était pas, et Hermione en était consciente, c'est pourquoi elle lui demanda franchement :

\- Ron, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis notre visite à Zonko...

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Je me porte superbement bien, rétorqua le jeune homme avec entrain, sans pour autant regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

D'un geste lent et doux, elle prit la main de Ron dans la sienne, le regard triste.

\- Ron, je te connais par cœur, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, continua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je..., commença Ron, la voix rauque.

Il serra la main d'Hermione et ferma les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard peiné de son amie alors qu'il lui disait ses mots :

\- Zonko me rappelle la boutique de Fred et Georges. Dès que je vois un objet insolite, je pense à Fred, et je me dis qu'il aurait adoré découvrir tout ça. La boutique a fermé, pas définitivement je pense, mais Georges n'avait plus le courage de la tenir sans Fred.

Il reprit sa respiration, accentuant davantage la pression de sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

\- Tu sais, je pense reprendre la boutique une fois diplômé de Poudlard, je veux l'ouvrir à nouveau et encourager Georges à me suivre. Hormis papa et maman, je pense que c'est Georges qui vit le plus mal le décès de Fred, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie, il souhaitait prendre du recul. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir perdu deux frères, et des fois, toute cette douleur reprend le dessus...

Il arrêta là son récit, la voix trop éraillée. Hermione était au bord des larmes, il est vrai que depuis l'enterrement de Fred, elle n'avait plus reparlé de cette perte à Ron ou à Harry, jugeant ce sujet trop douloureux pour pouvoir y faire face sans sangloter. Ron rouvrit les yeux et découvrit une Hermione tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes, ce qui le fit sourire tristement.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, un seul mot et tu pleures comme une madeleine, railla le grand rouquin.

\- Je... je ne pleure pas du tout Ronald Weasley, affirma la jeune fille en reniflant.

La vive réponse de la jeune fille amusa Ron. Il baissa les yeux et prit conscience que sa main était toujours dans celle d'Hermione, il se dégagea lentement et lui dit d'un ton jovial :

\- Allez Hermione, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais bien, assura Ron, qui fixa un court instant une table posée plus loin avant d'ajouter, Dean me fais de grands signes, je crois qu'il veut me montrer quelque chose, je reviens tout de suite.

\- D'accord... Mais attention, connaissant Dean, il serait capable de t'offrir une tasse de bière ayant le pouvoir de te réciter les Fables de La Fontaine ! dit Hermione en plaisantant.

\- Les fables de qui ? demanda Ron, perdu.

\- Ce n'est rien, allez vas-y file, je t'attends ici, murmura-t-elle.

Ron se leva, lui offrit un superbe sourire reconnaissant et s'en alla à la table voisine. La jeune femme perdit son sourire réconfortant lorsque Ron se détourna d'elle. Les confidences de son ami l'avaient touché en plein cœur, la Gryffondor avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de planter un pieu dans son cœur, et s'amusait à le tourner dedans. Lors d'une précédente altercation avec Drago, certains de ses mots lui avaient mal. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait inférieure à Harry et Ron parce que sa famille de moldus n'avait pas connu la gloire, Drago pensait qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme, et il avait raison, mais pas parce qu'elle avait honte de sa famille moldue. Hermione se sentait idiote vis-à-vis de ses deux amis pour une toute autre raison. Certes elle s'était battue à leurs côtés, certes elle a risqué sa vie à de nombreuses reprises, cependant, aucun membre de sa famille n'avait péri dans cette terrible guerre.

Harry avait perdu ses parents, son parrain sans oublier son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Ron avait du assister à l'enterrement de l'un de ses frères, sans oublier Neville et ses parents torturés. Bien qu'Hermione ait dû voir de nombreux gens auxquels elle tenait disparaitre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment d'infériorité, qui lui chuchotait sans cesse à l'oreille, qu'elle n'a pas réellement subit les impacts douloureux de cette bataille, contrairement à ses amis.

Se sentant étrangement observée, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre d'un garçon, assis quelques tables plus loin, ce dernier ne la lâchait pas du regard, ne clignant même pas des yeux. Le jeune homme était massif, imposant, brun, arborant un visage ferme. Elle semblait déjà l'avoir aperçu, mais elle ne saurait dire où exactement. Elle devait néanmoins admettre que son regard était envoutant, la jeune Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, c'est alors qu'une immense carrure se dessina devant elle, masquant l'étrange garçon.

Hermione releva la tête et découvrit avec un extrême déplaisir que Drago Malfoy se tenait debout devant elle, un sourire sournois peint sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ? marmonna Hermione, lugubre.

A son grand étonnement, Drago prit place à ses côtés, non pas face à elle, mais bien à côté de la jeune fille, et lui murmura d'une voix langoureuse à l'oreille.

\- Alors Granger, on veut passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Weasmoche ?

Hermione se recula et lui jeta un regard emplit de colère et de mépris. Elle venait de passer un moment fort avec Ron, et ce petit minable de Malefoy les avaient espionnés pour finalement en rire. La Gryffondor avait l'impression que le Serpentard venait de piétiner ce moment d'intimité.

Le jeune homme ne se démonta par pour autant, et repris sur le même ton.

\- Vraiment je ne te comprends pas Granger, t'avais le choix entre le roi Saint Potter et le valet Weasmoche, et tu as choisis le valet. Une belle petite famille, un traitre à son sang, sans un sou de surcroit, avec une sang de bourbe... A quand les enfants Elfes de maison ? ajouta-t-il, le regard brillant de méchanceté.

\- Et si tu passais ton chemin Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, sans desserrer les dents.

A l'écoute de ses mots, le Serpentard se mit à rire à gorge déployée tout en se relevant dignement. Et c'est sans un regard pour la jeune fille qu'il quitta le bar. Hermione en restait médusée, en temps normal Drago ne s'arrêtait pas si rapidement, il devait avoir autre chose en tête. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas s'énerver quand elle tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle découvrit avec étonnement Malefoy de l'autre côté de la vitre, un immense sourire illuminant son visage pâle. Sans comprendre, elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre et certaine que son sourire lui était bien destiné, quand elle reposa son regard sur le jeune homme. Mais cette fois-ci, il tenait sa baguette en main. Ne sachant quoi penser, la Gryffondor se résonna, jamais Drago n'oserait l'attaquer dans un lieu public, à la vue de tous, quand elle détailla davantage la baguette.

Cette baguette ne lui était pas étrangère, elle lui semblait réellement familière, quand son cœur loupa un battement. Bondissant de son siège elle s'écria alors :

\- Ma baguette ! Espèce de sale voleur !

Elle sortit du bar en trombe, prête à fondre sur Drago pour reprendre sa baguette, quand elle le vit s'élancer plus loin, baguette en main. Sans une ni deux, elle se mit à le poursuivre, se voyant déjà récupérer sa baguette et lancer le pire sort qu'elle connaissait à ce voleur. Tout en galopant à vive allure, elle comprit pourquoi le garçon s'était tant approché d'elle, c'était certainement pour lui chiper sa baguette subrepticement.

Drago quand à lui, prenait bien soin de diminuer son allure pour que la Gryffondor ne le perde pas de vue. Il avait été passablement agacé d'avoir assisté à la scène à l'eau de rose entre la Gryffondor et Weasmoche. Main dans la main, le regard plein d'amour ou d'autre chose, tout cela le rendait fou de colère, ce qui le conforta dans son choix de faire un peu souffrir la sang de bourbe. Le Serpentard avait passé l'après-midi avec une fille, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la rentrée, et sans même penser à Pansy, il s'était amusé avec elle. C'est à Zonko qu'il vit Hermione, cette dernière avait même osé lui lancer un regard noir en l'apercevant avec une autre femme.

« Quelle sombre idiote, elle se soucie de Pansy alors qu'elles se détestent... » pensa-t-il en continuant de courir à travers Pré-au-Lard.

Néanmoins, le regard de la jeune fille eu un impact sur le garçon, même si ce n'était pas celui escompté. En apercevant la Gryffondor, il prit de soin de laisser de côté sa nouvelle conquête pour suivre son adversaire, et ainsi d'élaborer un plan pour la conduire de force à la Cabane Hurlante, sans ses deux chiens de Weaspot.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent peu à peu du brouhaha de la ville, la jeune femme était à bout de souffle, se demandant ou Drago voulait l'emmener. Elle sentait le piège venir, mais elle tenait trop à sa précieuse baguette pour la laisser entre les mains de Malefoy, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut au loin la Cabane Hurlante. Elle arrêta aussitôt sa course folle, clouée sur place, elle darda un regard trouble sur l'immense bâtisse.

\- Alors Granger ? On a peur ? entendit-elle au loin.

Drago Malefoy était à présent devant la maison, agitant la baguette d'Hermione afin de la persuader de le suivre. Drago ne craignait plus cette maison, Rogue l'y avait emmené une fois, lui intimant l'ordre de venir se réfugier ici en cas de dangers imminents. Cependant, il ne le fit pas, dénigrant toutes les paroles de l'ancien professeur de potions, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui...

Le jeune Serptentard connaissait le passage lui permettant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Il prit en main sa propre baguette, jeta un sort qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à entendre tant elle était éloignée, et vit avec satisfaction que le sol commençait à bouger, que la terre se soulevait et qu'un étroit passage se dessinait peu à peu.

Le garçon lança un dernier regard goguenard à la jeune fille avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou.

Indécise, Hermione resta plantée au même endroit sans oser faire un geste, quand elle pensa à sa baguette, qui à ses yeux, était sa confidente. Il lui était impossible de la laisser en possession de Malefoy. Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir avertir Ron et Harry qu'elle était ici, elle s'élança vers la cabane et bondit dans le passage.

La Gryffondor glissa le long du passage étroit pendant quelques minutes avant de se retrouver dans une pièce sombre, laissée à l'abandon, ayant pour seuls occupants des araignées et des rats. La jeune fille se releva péniblement, épousseta ses vêtements et tendit l'oreille. Elle perçut des bruits de pas à l'étage. Sans réfléchir, elle se laissa guider par ce son et pénétra dans une chambre, cette dernière ne possédant qu'un immense lit en son centre.

\- Pas si trouillarde que ça la sang de bourbe, ricana une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face au voleur. Drago était posé à l'embrassure de la porte, tenant la baguette d'Hermione ainsi que sa propre baguette, tout affichant un visage réjoui. Hermione se dit alors que faire du mal à autrui épanouissait réellement Drago, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi allègre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, suspecte.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque-là pour ta baguette, répliqua Drago, laissant promener son regard dans la pièce.

\- Je vais me répéter, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Pour y rester ! s'exclama le Serpentard, réellement amusé.

Il lui lança brutalement sa baguette, qu'elle rattrapa d'une main, surprise qu'il lui ait rendue si facilement. Profitant de la mine perplexe de la jeune fille, il s'écria :

\- PRISONERO!

Rien ne se passa, enfin, c'est ce qu'Hermione pensait.

\- Maintenant je te souhaite une bonne soirée, salut Granger, railla Drago avant de s'en aller.

Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa. Drago venait de l'enfermer dans cette chambre. Elle s'élança vers la porte mais fut brutalement projetée en arrière, s'écrasant contre le mur. Folle de rage, elle se releva et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Elle finirait bien par trouver un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin, elle en était certaine, mais cela l'insupportait de s'être faite piégée aussi facilement par son adversaire. C'est alors qu'elle visualisa le geste de Malefoy, lorsqu'il avait jeté le sort. Les yeux fermés, se remémorant rapidement chaque détail, imaginant que Drago était debout devant elle, Hermione leva lentement sa baguette et murmura !

\- Prisonero ...

La Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et prit place sur le lit, espérant vivement que son sort ait eu de l'effet. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une démarche violente se rapprocher de la chambre, et c'est folle de joie qu'elle vit apparaitre un Drago Malefoy, visiblement agacé.

\- Tu vas inverser ce sort et maintenant, grinça-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas comment ! Fais- le en premier et je l'accomplirai à mon tour, minauda Hermione, ravie d'avoir coincé avec elle le grand garçon blond.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille d'une démarche menaçante et répliqua :

\- Je ne suis pas bête, une fois libérée, tu vas te précipiter hors de la maison, me laissant pourri ici.

\- Fais-moi confiance..., susurra-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi je suis bloqué dans la maison, mais toi c'est pire, tu ne peux même pas sortir de cette chambre, précisa-t-il.

\- Certes... Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose, vu qu'il n'y a ni nourriture ni eau dans les autres pièces de la cabane.

\- Putain !

Fou de rage, le garçon bondit en arrière prêt à jeter un sort quand Hermione se releva et s'écria :

\- Tu veux te battre contre moi ? D'accord ! Mais tu as déjà fait l'erreur de prononcer ton sort d'emprisonnement devant moi, je te conseille de ne pas en faire d'autres !

Drago ne broncha pas, menaçant toujours Hermione de sa baguette. En son for intérieur il se blâmait, la sang de bourbe avait raison, il avait été imprudent en révélant son sort devant elle, il aurait dû le chuchoter.

« Dire que je suis bloqué dans cette vieille baraque pourrie avec elle ! Je suis trop bête merde... », se maudit intérieurement le garçon.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il s'éloigna encore d'avantage et s'adossa contre le mur de la chambre, un sourire en coin.

\- Si tu crois que je vais céder le premier, tu te trompes lourdement, souffla-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua la jeune fille, sur le même ton.

Les minutes passèrent longuement, les deux adversaires continuant à se regarder en chiens de faïence, sans même prononcer un mot.

Cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante allait être très longue pour les deux étudiants.

 **Alors un grand grand grand merci pour celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! Sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font chaud au coeur =) La nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante risque d'être mouvementée ;)**


	9. Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante (1er)

Deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où ils s'étaient mutuellement jeté le même sort. Hermione était assise sur le lit, fixant du coin de l'œil Drago, ce dernier ayant trouvé place à même le sol, assis près de la porte. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce, seuls les rythmes de leurs respirations prouvaient que tous deux étaient toujours en vie. Hermione discernait à travers la fenêtre, partiellement barricadée, que le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle en déduisit que dans moins d'une heure, tous les étudiants de Poudlard allaient regagner l'école et que l'absence de Drago et elle-même allait forcément être découverte.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te libérer toi-même ? Tu dois connaitre le sort qui pourrait te permettre de quitter cette prison ? demanda brusquement la jeune fille.

\- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais déjà fait ! riposta Drago, visiblement irrité. La victime ne peut pas rompre elle-même le sortilège !

\- C'est bête..., chuchota-t-elle, cynique.

Drago la gratifia d'un regard noir. Malgré sa crainte d'être punie, Hermione était réellement contente d'avoir réussi à piéger le grand Malefoy. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui lui attirait des ennuis, ce qui était le cas encore aujourd'hui, néanmoins, lui aussi allait avoir des problèmes, et cela, la jeune fille en était heureuse. La jeune Gryffondor ramena doucement ses jambes contre elle et posa négligemment sa tête décoiffée sur ses genoux. La révélation de Ron, sa course effrénée à travers tout Pré-au-Lard et cet emprisonnement avaient eu raison d'elle, et c'est lasse qu'elle ferma paisiblement les yeux. Quand soudain elle se redressa violement. Était-elle folle ? Fermer les yeux en présence de Malfoy était indubitablement dangereux et insensé. Il pourrait l'attaquer sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, ce qui était intolérable.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda Drago, afin d'être sûre qu'il n'avait pas changé de place pour la surprendre. Ce simple coup d'œil électrisa la jeune Gryffondor. Le Serpentard n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce dernier était toujours assis contre le mur, une jambe relevée contre son torse, ses cheveux d'un blond or retombant devant ses yeux. Et c'étaient justement ses yeux qui firent sursauter la jeune femme brune. Le grand garçon la scrutait sans vergogne, ses iris clairs glissant sur le visage de la jeune femme, pour tomber sur ses épaules, son ventre pour enfin s'attarder sur ses jambes couvertes d'un fin collant gris. Le regard du grand blond était glacial, il semblait regarder Hermione sans véritablement la voir, laissant courir son regard sans retenue. Hermione en eu des sueurs froides, jamais on ne l'avait regardé comme cela, jamais elle n'avait à ce point attiser la rancœur et la hargne chez autrui. La jeune fille brune avait toujours pensé que Malefoy la méprisait par principe, étant la meilleure amie de son ennemi de toujours Harry Potter, sans oublier qu'elle était fille de moldus. A ses yeux, Malefoy s'amusait à la harceler juste pour se distraire, un hobby comme un autre.

Mais lorsqu'elle perçut le regard du jeune homme, où se côtoyait la froideur d'un iceberg et le brasier d'un feu, elle comprit qu'elle faisait fausse route depuis le début. Drago Malefoy la haissait réellement, à tel point qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme s'il espérait pouvoir la tuer d'un simple coup d'œil.

Hermione ne put retenir un violent frémissement s'épanouir dans son corps tout entier, fuyant le regard chargé d'agressivité du jeune homme.

Drago lui-même n'avait pas conscience de son regard fixe sur le jeune fille, de la gêne qui se dégageait maintenant d'Hermione. Il était assis par terre depuis bientôt deux heures, sans même bouger un seul doigt, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui, dans le but de prouver à son adversaire qu'il n'allait pas flancher de sitôt. Toutefois, il détourna son regard du mur quand il crut percevoir un mouvement du côté du lit. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit la jeune fille reposer sa tête sur ses genoux et fermer les yeux. A croire qu'elle ne redoutait absolument pas le garçon qui était présent dans la chambre. Et cette simple idée exaspéra le jeune homme. Dire qu'il pensait se jouer d'elle, voilà que c'était cette sang de bourbe qui se moquait de lui.

Il senti son estomac se contracter violemment, ses mains et sa mâchoire se crisper férocement, comme si son corps tout entier lui intimait l'ordre de se lever et de donner une bonne correction à la fille reposée. Il commencerait par ses cheveux, qui maintenant étaient complètement emmêlés. Il se voyait s'approcher d'elle d'un pas raide, l'attraper par les cheveux d'une poigne de fer pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il s'attaquerait à sa nuque, à ses épaules, à son ventre, peut-être avec un bon Sectumsempra... Il laisserait son sale sang impur couler le long du corps de la Gryffondor alors que pour finir, il s'en prendrait à ses fines longues jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais infliger à ces jambes ? Il faudrait que je potasse quelques bouquins, il existe peut-être un sortilège réservé aux jambes... » se dit-il en dardant un regard provocateur sur les jambes de la jeune femme brune.

\- Tu... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Drago sortit de sa léthargie et remarqua que la jeune femme était à présent raide comme la justice, le gratifiant de son habituel regard hautain, cependant il distingua qu'un autre sentiment se reflétait dans son regard, néanmoins il était bien incapable de déchiffrer cette nouvelle expression.

\- Fait quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Pourquoi te donner autant de mal pour m'emprisonner dans cette bâtisse lugubre ? répéta-t-elle avec plus de précision et de conviction.

\- Parce que justement, c'est une baraque lugubre et glauque à souhait, répondit simplement le garçon.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas t'amuser à Pré-au-Lard sans te soucier de mon cas ?

\- J'emploie mon temps libre comme je l'entends Granger, répliqua le Serpentard.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu passes ton temps à chercher à me faire du mal, je suis sure que même toi, Malefoy, tu as mieux à faire, admit la jeune femme brune, d'un ton sarcastique.

Drago laissa promener son regard dans toute la pièce avant de fermer les yeux tout en soupirant. Parler avec cette fille l'épuisait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix poussait son corps à se crisper, lui donnait l'impression de manquer d'air, comme si tout bouillonnait en lui. En son for intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la sang de bourbe avait raison, qu'à cette heure-ci il devrait être en train de profiter du corps de la demoiselle avec qui il était tantôt, au lieu d'être coincé ici, respirant le même air que la Gryffondor. Un air saturé et pollué par le parfum de la femme. Il se promit d'ailleurs, qu'à son retour à Poudlard, il prendrait bien soin de briser tous les flacons de parfum que possédait la jeune femme, afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette odeur... particulièrement vivace et désagréable.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi je reste ici moi ? Si déjà je suis bloqué dans cette cabane puante, autant m'éloigner de cette fille », pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, tel un animal pris au piège, il se sentit tout de même beaucoup mieux. Rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que la sang de bourbe l'oppressait, il avait ressenti cette même impression plus tôt dans la journée, quand cette dernière était dans sa chambre. Le Serpentard se posa sur un canapé rongé par les insectes pour respirer un bon coup. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses réactions trop violentes. Il avait toujours détesté le trio Weaspot et Granger, mais jamais au point d'en être obsédé.

Il avait été fou de rage, plein d'amertume et de jalousie à l'égard du magnifique Harry Potter. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy en avaient souvent fait les frais.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, cette année, il s'était désintéressé de Potter, était-ce par lâcheté ? Il avait battu le seigneur des ténèbres. A moins que ce ne soit par ennui ? Après tout sa rivalité avec Potter avait toujours été vivement encouragé par son défunt père, et après ces deux années de misère et de crainte, se battre continuellement contre Potter perdait tout son charme.

 _\- Et tu ne pouvais pas t'amuser à Pré-au-Lard sans te soucier de mon cas ?_

Non, ça, il n'y parvenait pas, toute sa rage contenue, toute sa rancœur devait se libérer, et c'était bel et bien Hermione Granger son défouloir préféré. Mais la Gryffondor avait raison, cette fois-ci son désir de lui faire du mal était passé en priorité, alors qu'il aurait pu assouvir ses désirs charnels, il s'était précipité à la suite d'Hermione, juste pour lui tendre un coup fourré. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ce qui provoqua autour de lui un nuage de poussière.

\- Je devrais arrêter toutes ces conneries. Je devrais juste poursuivre mon année tranquillement et laisser tomber définitivement cette fille, ou à la limite m'en prendre à un autre... Elle n'est pas la seule sang de bourbe de l'école, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Oui, c'était décidé ! Il allait arrêter de penser à Granger et aux mille et une façon de la tourmenter ! Après tout, c'était un homme à présent, il devait réfléchir à ce qui lui convenait le mieux, et dans ce cas précis, ce qu'il désirait absolument, c'était sortir de cette maudite maison.

La garçon se redressa, le cœur plus léger et regagna la chambre qui emprisonnait la jeune femme. Décidé à l'idée de la délivrer du maléfice pour en bénéficier à son tour, il pénétra dans la chambre et aperçut la Gryffondor debout devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, cette dernière n'ayant pas pris conscience que le Serpentard était revenu sur ses pas.

A cette simple vision, le garçon sentit son estomac faire un looping et son sang influer dans ses veines. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible, quoiqu'il dise ou pense, il avait besoin de cette fille, il avait besoin de la torturer psychologiquement, de ne pas lui laisser un seul moment de paix, même si cela le desservait tout autant.

Besoin... Voilà, c'était le bon mot. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple envie ou un passe-temps, non, c'était bien plus que cela. Drago Malefoy avait besoin de détester Hermione Granger. Ce besoin était aussi vital que manger, boire ou encore faire l'amour. Il lorgna la silhouette de la jeune femme posée devant lui, ressentant surgir en lui une énième bourrasque de violence contenue. Toutefois, il devait se tenir, se battre alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux pris au piège ici, était une mauvaise idée.

\- Je veux bien te libérer si tu réponds à ma question, lança-t-il de son éternelle voix trainante.

Hermione se retourna vivement et remarqua, enfin, la présence de Malefoy. Sur ses gardes, elle lui répondit tout de même.

\- Qui me dit que tu respecteras ta part du contrat ?

\- J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

A ses mots, Hermione faillit s'étrangler de rire. Drago ? Tenir parole ? Cette simple phrase était un oxymore à elle seule. Néanmoins, elle décida de jouer le jeu, curieuse de découvrir la question du Serpentard.

\- D'accord Malefoy, pose-moi ta question !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans le miroir de Riséd ? Ça devait terrible pour que tu n'en parles même pas à Weaspot, lança-t-il d'un ton sardonique

Il est vrai que Malefoy s'était posé cette question à de nombreuses reprises. Une fois passée l'horreur de son propre reflet, il s'était alors intéressé à celui d'Hermione, cette dernière ne semblait pas non plus être très contente de ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse au juste ?

\- Je suis curieux Granger, maintenant répond ! ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne se démonta face à cet ordre. Certes, elle avait été décontenancée lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le regard cruel de Drago glisser le long de son corps, mais maintenant, la jeune lionne avait retrouvé son aplomb habituel.

\- Demande le moi plus gentiment... Malefoy..., susurra-t-elle lentement.

A ces mots, le grand garçon s'élança vers elle, une expression effrayante dessinée sur le visage, et s'arrêta à juste cinq centimètres de la jeune fille, cette dernière, prise au dépourvu, n'eut même pas le temps de s'écarter. Drago la dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'observant étrangement, il se pencha légèrement et lui chuchota :

\- Je te propose un marché en or, ne m'oblige pas à revenir sur ma proposition Granger...

Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux sans broncher, afin de lui prouver que ce n'était pas ce rapprochement subit qui allait la désarçonner.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir Maleloy, je me suis vue préfète en chef dans...

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de finir son mensonge que Drago la poussa violemment contre la fenêtre pour la bloquer avec son propre corps, les paumes de ses mains posées contre le mur, de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune fille.

\- Tu oses me mentir Granger ? demanda-t-il menaçant.

Hermione essaya de se libérer quand elle ressentie une vive douleur au crâne. Elle comprit alors que dans sa véhémence pour la plaquer contre le mur, Malefoy avait coincé entre ses mains et par mégarde, certaines mèches rebelles de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis une miss-je-sais tout qui envie Harry non ? Qui te dit que je mens ? continua-t-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Vu ta réaction devant le reflet, ça ne devait pas être si beau que ça comme désir, grogna-t-il en approchant d'avantage son visage de celui d'Hermione.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu n'as pas vu ta tête devant le miroir, on aurait dit que tu assistais à ta propre mort, souffla-t-elle ironique.

Le jeune homme blond se pencha davantage et pressa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la jeune femme brune, pour murmurer distinctement :

\- Ce que j'y ai vu petite sang de bourbe, était bien pire que la mort elle-même.

Un étrange frisson parcouru l'échine de la Gryffondor. Drago était presque collé à elle, elle avait même senti les lèvres du jeune homme remuer contre son oreille alors qu'il lui parlait, cette situation était bien trop insolite pour la jeune femme. A présent elle manquait d'air, s'obligeant à ne pas humer le parfum qui l'entourait, le parfum de Drago Malefoy, le parfum qu'elle méprisait tant. Ne sachant où poser son regard et n'ayant plus le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, elle s'attarda sur les lèvres du garçon, qui un instant plutôt, étaient pressées contre son oreille.

Elle perçut alors le discret mouvement de langue du Serpentard, un peu comme s'il s'humectait les lèvres.

Elle vit le regard du jeune homme se voiler un court instant puis recouvrer son aspect habituel, dur et froid. Conscient d'être trop près, il fit un bond en arrière, mais ne s'étant pas rendu compte que les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient emmêlés entre ses doigts, il l'entraîna avec elle, lui arrachant un cri strident.

\- Aaaah ! Mes cheveux ! s'écria-t-elle en empoignant les mains du garçon pour qu'il arrête de tirer.

\- Lâche-moi Granger ! s'exclama le jeune, qui tentait vainement de se débarrasser des mains de la Gryffondor tout en essayant de sortir ses propres mains du piège qu'étaient les cheveux de la lionne.

Une fois débarrassé des cheveux de la jeune femme, il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle, comme écœuré. Il était dégoûté de son propre comportement. D'abord, il s'était trop approché d'elle, puis ses mains avaient touchés celles de la fille alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de la tignasse de cette dernière. Mais le pire restait la pression de ses propres lèvres contre l'oreille de la sang de bourbe, et dire qu'après il avait... C'était tout bonnement abject !

\- Alors Malefoy ? Tu étais trop près de moi ? Comment as-tu fais pour résister aussi longtemps à mon horrible odeur ? railla la jeune femme, dans le but de se donner un peu de contenance.

\- Depuis la rentrée, j'ai appris à respirer par la bouche, rétorqua-t-il, encore abêti par ses vives pensées.

\- Qu'en est-il du marché ? risqua-t-elle à demander.

\- Tu peux l'oublier Granger, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Hermione soupira et alla s'allonger sur le lit, consciente qu'elle n'allait pas quitter cette cabane de sitôt. Elle connaissait un nombre incalculable de sortilèges en tout genre, et bien sûr, il fallait que celui-ci, précisément, ne fasse pas parti de sa longue liste exhaustive.

« Soit, de toute façon à l'heure qu'il est, Harry et Ron ont dû remarquer mon absence, idem pour le professeur Flitwick, je suis de toute façon foutue. Vu l'état dans lequel il est, Malefoy ne risque pas de se jeter sur moi pour me tuer, autant dormir un peu... », pensa-t-elle avant d'ajouter à haute voix :

\- Je vais dormir un peu Malefoy, réveille-moi lorsque tu en auras marre d'être ici, en ma compagnie, précisa-t-elle avant de fermer ses paupières.

Drago ne broncha même pas à cette annonce, trop occupé à ressasser de sombres pensées. N'y tenant plus, il sortit de la chambre en trombe pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se défouler, il avait besoin de...

« Putain ! C'est maintenant que j'aurais bien besoin que Pansy soit là ! », ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Il arpenta la maison, du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au dernier étage, à plusieurs reprises, souhaitant activement extérioriser sa colère et son désarroi. Se laissant tomber contre le mur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son parrain, à Severus Rogue...

 _\- Drago, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, si j'accomplis tout cela c'est justement pour vous aider..._

 _\- Vous m'aidez à mourir ! C'est tout ce que vous faites ! coupa violement la garçon, tétanisé par la peur._

 _\- Ayez confiance, il ne vous arrivera rien, je veillerai personnellement à ce que..._

 _\- Fermez-là ! Je sais très bien ce que vous faites en douce, pour cette vermine de Potter ! s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. Potter a cherché ses emmerdes, moi je n'ai rien demandé !_

 _\- Drago, calmez-vous..._

 _Sans même attendre la fin de la phrase à Rogue, le garçon de 17 ans s'en alla vers son dortoir, la peur et la rage au ventre._

Drago se força à chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit. Il était incapable de penser à son parrain sans sentir sa gorge se nouer, il ne devait pas ruminer le passé, il devait y mettre un terme.

« Je suis plus fort que ça... Je suis plus fort que ça... » se répétait sans cesse le garçon, dans le but de se donner un peu de courage.

Le Serpentard se releva et reprit sa marche, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il prenait le chemin de la chambre où était endormie Hermione. Arrivé au pas de la porte, il y entra pour la troisième fois, en silence, et s'approcha de la jeune fille endormie. Il aurait dû lui jeter un sort, mais il n'y voyait pas d'intérêt puisque la jeune fille n'était pas en mesure de riposter. Il continua de l'observer, les joues rosies par le froid, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclées encadrant son visage, ses jambes repliées contre elle, à croire que même en dormant, elle se protégeait d'autrui...

Néanmoins, Drago se dit que la jeune femme allongée devant elle n'avait pas les mêmes soucis que lui, à présent elle pouvait vivre sa petite vive parfaite, aux bras de son Weasmoche sans se soucier de son avenir, contrairement à lui... Et cela l'excédait.

« Bordel, je suis dans la merde... » pensa le garçon en embrassant la chambre sombre du regard, se demandant par quels moyens il allait pouvoir en sortir.

 **Le comportement enfantin de Drago disparait pour laisser place à un caractère plus brutal... Et plus viril ? ;) Merci pour vos reviews, dites-moi ce que vous penser de ce Drago et devenir héhé**


	10. Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante (2ème)

_Hermione ouvrit paisiblement les yeux et sentit de douces caresses sur ses hanches, qui remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Cette sensation était délicieuse, la jeune femme savourait ce moment d'intimité avec Ron. Elle fixa le grand roux, ce dernier lui souriait amoureusement, sensible à la peau nue de la femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle referma les yeux, au comble du bonheur, quand elle perçut que les caresses de Ron étaient plus fortes, comme si ses mains souhaitaient traverser la douce peau de la jeune femme. Hermione continua de s'en délecter, appréciant cette pression plus forte._

 _Elle rouvrit néanmoins les yeux, et découvrit avec stupéfaction le fin visage d'un garçon à la chevelure blonde, Drago Malefoy. Le regard amoureux de Ron avait laissé place à un regard de feu, à la fois emplis de haine et de regret._

 _Les mains de Malefoy se firent davantage pressantes, remontant jusqu'à la nuque de la Gryffondor, oscillant entre tendres caresses et vive ardeur. Soudain elle suffoqua. La main du garçon resserrait le cou d'Hermione, tel un étau puissant, prêt à l'étrangler._

 _Elle chercha à se relever, sans succès, elle était comme paralysée, seuls ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. La jeune femme parcourut des yeux l'immense pièce sombre et entrevit vaguement un somptueux miroir posé dans un endroit éloigné. N'ayant plus la force de projeter son regard aussi loin et sentant qu'elle allait perdre conscience, elle lança un dernier regard à son meurtrier. Ce n'était plus Drago Malefoy, c'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnut…_

\- Aaah ! s'écria Hermione en se relevant brusquement.

La jeune femme se réveilla violemment, tremblante et dégoulinante de sueur. Son cœur continuait de battre à cent à l'heure, c'est pourquoi elle essaya de calmer ses spasmes nerveux. De toute évidence, la jeune lionne venait de faire un bien terrible cauchemar, cependant, elle était incapable de s'en souvenir, ne ressentant qu'une certaine panique.

Hermione jeta un regard au dehors et observa le croissant de lune, qui à présent était haut dans le ciel. La femme brune chercha du regard Drago, et comprit qu'il avait dû se coucher dans une autre pièce de la maison, ce qui était plus logique que de dormir au pied du lit d'Hermione

Elle allait se recoucher quand elle entendit un grincement suspect au rez-de-chaussée.

« Allons Hermione, cette vieille maison grince depuis des heures, ce n'est rien du tout, c'est à cause du rêve c'est tout… » pensa-t-elle avec force.

Elle s'allongea lentement, le corps en éveil prête se défendre en cas d'attaque, et ferma posément ses paupières. Le bruit d'une vitre qui se brise raisonna lugubrement dans le domaine. D'un bond, Hermione s'extirpa de son lit et s'enfonça dans le sombre couloir, enfin elle essaya de quitter la chambre, sans résultat. Le sort de Malefoy projeta une fois de plus la jeune fille à travers la chambre. Se relevant péniblement, les fesses endolories, elle s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte, agacée de ne pas pouvoir en sortir. La jeune fille inspira profondément et hurla :

\- MALEFOY ! MALEFOY ! VIENS ICIIIII ! DEBOUUUUT !

L'étudiante s'égosilla cinq bonnes minutes avant de voir Drago surgir devant elle, visiblement de très très mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu es folle ? mugit-il d'une voix cassée. Pourquoi tu hurles à la mort idiote ?

\- J'ai entendu un bruit louche en bas, répondit-elle.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Alors ça peut être n'importe qui ! Un chat, un chien, un tueur ou un détraqué, s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute au juste ?

\- Va voir, ordonna-t-elle, autoritaire.

\- J'ai rien entendu moi ! rétorqua le garçon, pas encore bien réveillé. C'est toi qui a entendu un bruit bizarre, vas-y !

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je suis coincée ici, soupira-t-elle en couvant la pièce de ses bras.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de la jeune fille et susurra lentement, un sourire provocateur peint sur ses lèvres pleines :

\- Tu me prends pour un con Granger, pas mal ta tactique pour que je te libère.

\- Mais par Merlin, tu es vraiment stupide ! J'ai bel et bien ent….

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, percevant de lourds pas gravir les marches du 1er étage. Drago était tout aussi aux aguets, ne doutant plus des dires de la jeune femme. L'individu était en train d'arpenter le 1er étage, et une fois qu'il en aurait fait le tour, il s'attaquerait au second étage, celui où Hermione et Drago se trouvaient. Hermione s'aperçut alors qu'elle était tétanisée, ce qui était totalement absurde, ayant vécu de pires angoisses par le passé, ce n'était les pas d'un homme qui allait l'effrayer. Néanmoins, cette nouvelle présence l'inquiétait, après tout, quel homme sain d'esprit visiterait la Cabane Hurlante en pleine nuit ?

Drago s'approcha des escaliers, à pas furtifs, espérant entrevoir l'individu. Cependant, à chacun de ses pas, le sol se mit à grincer, comme s'il souhaitait réellement que l'étrange personne s'aperçoive de la présence des deux jeunes gens.

\- Chut ! Tu fais trop de bruit en marchant ! chuchota vivement Hermione.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu hurlais depuis cinq minutes sans t'arrêter ! S'il ne t'a pas entendu, tu crois qu'il va m'entendre marcher ? répliqua le jeune homme irrité.

Hermione dû reconnaitre, que pour une fois, Drago n'avait pas tort. Il est vrai que de crier, alors qu'elle soupçonnait la présence d'une tierce personne, n'avait pas été son idée la plus brillante.

\- Malefoy ! Libère-moi ! Tout ça a assez duré, je te promets de te libérer tout de suite après, murmura-t-elle, cherchant à le convaincre. Imagine que ce soit un dangereux sorcier... Tu ne peux pas rester bloquer dans cette foutue baraque et moi dans cette chambre !

Hermione vit que Malefoy réfléchissait à toute allure. S'il la libérait, ce serait admettre que la fille était plus coriace que lui, mais s'il la gardait enfermé, il serait lui aussi bloqué dans la maison, en compagnie d'un individu, de toute évidence, pas très clair.

\- Très bien très bien ! souffla-t-il, je te libère !

Et d'un geste fluide, il dégaina sa baguette, la brandit en direction d'Hermione et formula ces quelques mots :

\- Advitam Prisoniera...

Il baissa alors sa baguette, ronchon d'avoir libérer l'autre le premier. Quand à Hermione, elle s'avança lentement vers la porte, et tendit avec une extrême délicatesse son pied en dehors de la pièce, se crispant à l'idée de faire un énième vol plané dans les airs. Elle reposa son pied sur le plancher et... rien ! Aucune secousse, le sort était bel et bien levé !

\- A ton tour maintenant Granger ! lança-t-il sèchement.

Hermione se posta devant le grand garçon, leva sa baguette et récita la formule à son tour. Après tout, une parole n'est qu'une parole...

Une fois tous deux libérés, Hermione décida de descendre au 1er étage, cette dernière préférait surprendre l'intrus plutôt que d'être surprise, cela la rassurait. Elle descendit minutieusement les marches une par une, baguette en main, prête à se défendre en cas de problème urgent. Elle continua de descendre quand elle sentit une ombre derrière elle.

D'un bond elle fit volte-face, mais dans sa véhémence, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, anticipant la douleur vivace qu'elle allait ressentir, quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas tombée, une main la retenait.

Interdite, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Malefoy, qui la retenait d'une main, visiblement agacé d'être en compagnie d'une telle gaffeuse, ce qu'Hermione Granger n'était jamais... En temps normal ! En la voyant tomber, et sans même réfléchir à son geste, Drago la retint d'une main, agrippant le pull de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche les marches de l'escalier. Le bras tendu par le poids de la femme brune, il l'attira contre lui, sentant que le tissu de la Gryffondor glissait entre ses longs doigts.

Projetée ainsi contre le torse du Serpentard, la belle jeune fille oublia instantanément la présence d'un être étrange dans la maison, trop abasourdie d'avoir le visage collé à la poitrine du jeune homme. Mais ce moment étrange ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, tous deux régissant pile au même moment. Malefoy la repoussa violement alors qu'Hermione fit de même de son côté. Et c'est sans un regard pour le grand blond, qu'elle lui demanda méchamment :

\- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

\- Je ne vais pas rester en haut comme un crétin, je préfère connaitre l'identité du mec, répondit-il d'un ton évident.

Hermione en eu le souffle coupé. Drago n'avait pas changé, il restait un gosse braillard, vulgaire, capricieux et narcissique. Néanmoins, de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité commençaient à apparaitre aux yeux de la jeune fille. Pour commencer, sa méchanceté infantile à son égard s'était transformée en une haine agressive. Puis, second point, Drago Malefoy allait à la rencontre du danger, ou en tout cas, de l'inattendu, et cela c'était une véritable surprise pour la Gryffondor.

\- Bon allez dégage, tu me déranges, grogna-t-il en passant devant elle, la tête haute.

Nouvelle surprise, Malefoy prenait maintenant place devant Hermione, prenant tous les risques à la place de la jeune femme. Toujours hébétée, Hermione le suivit d'un pas léger dans le couloir du 1er étage, suivant les bruits de pas perçus dans la chambre la plus éloignée. Tout en marchant derrière Drago, Hermione l'observa. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce visage impassible sur Drago, sachant qu'il allait peut-être faire face à de potentiels ennuis.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se dire que finalement il avait peut-être mûri, que ses souffrances passées l'avaient un tout petit peu changer, quand elle prit conscience que Drago marchait, la baguette abaissée le long de son corps.

La Serpentard risquait de se faire attaquer à tout moment, mais il n'était pas en posture de défense, sachant pertinemment que si on l'attaquait, il n'aurait jamais le temps de redresser sa baguette pour se protéger. Hermione était effarée d'un tel comportement négligeant, ce n'était plus du courage mais de la témérité. Elle allait lui en faire la remarque, quand une remarque du garçon lui revint à la mémoire...

 _\- Ce que j'y ai vu petite sang de bourbe, était bien pire que la mort elle-même._

Drago Malefoy n'avait donc plus peur de mourir ? Ou pire ? Désirait-il que la mort vienne l'attraper, pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son défunt père. Hermione secoua la tête, songeant que jamais Drago ne voudrait chercher la mort, alors qu'il avait tout fait, justement pour lui échapper.

Doucement, les deux étudiants s'approchèrent de la porte, cette dernière étant fermée, Drago l'entrouvrit lentement, essayant au maximum d'atténuer les grincements. Tous deux pénétrèrent furtivement dans la pièce et distinguèrent un grand homme massif, l'individu en question leur tournait le dos, trop occupé à fouiller un vieux coffre abîmé. Hermione observa alors l'accoutrement de l'homme en question, elle vit qu'il portait une large veste grise, trouée par endroits et chaussait des… sandales ? Oui, c'étaient bel et bien des sandales, en plein mois de novembre. Ses longs cheveux gris hirsutes tombaient sur ses larges épaules, épaules courbées dû à sa fouille.

Hermione vit Drago braquer sa baguette vers l'étrange homme, de toute évidence prêt à en découdre, et tonna d'une voix forte :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit ?

La grand homme sursauta et se retourna vivement. Et d'un seul coup, toute la crainte et d'Hermione s'évapora. L'homme qui se présentait devant elle était un vieillard, certainement sans domicile fixe, de plus il semblait ne pas avoir toute sa tête. Puisqu'en effet, ce dernier possédait un tout petit pigeon dans une des nombreuses poches de sa grande veste, l'étrange homme cherchait divers insectes afin de le nourrir. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce vieil homme ému la jeune fille, c'est pourquoi elle s'approcha de l'homme, qui était visiblement tétanisé par la peur.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas déranger quelqu'un…, bredouilla le vieillard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur, assura la jeune femme d'un ton très doux, nous étions surpris de savoir que nous n'étions pas seuls.

\- Je peux partir si vous le souhaitez ?

\- Non non, restez, cette cabane n'appartient à personne, affirma la Gryffondor, touchée par la maladresse du vieil homme.

A présent, l'homme paraissait beaucoup moins grand et massif, Hermione avait même l'impression qu'il allait se faire engloutir par son propre manteau, bien trop large pour lui. Heureux de ne pas se faire chasser de son refuge d'infortune, l'étrange homme gratifia la jeune femme d'un sourire chaleureux, malgré quelques dents manquantes.

Sans réfléchir, n'écoutant que son cœur, la femme brune raccommoda les vêtements usés du vieil homme à l'aide d'une formule magique.

\- Oh merci gentille mademoiselle, s'écria-t-il, surpris de tant de générosité.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Bien au contraire ! C'est beaucoup pour moi ! Si seulement je n'étais pas si sénile, je pourrais me souvenir de l'endroit où j'ai égaré ma propre baguette… Quoique je ne saurais même plus comment m'en servir…, murmura-t-il, davantage pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

\- Pfff….

Hermione se retourna et observa Drago. Ce dernier semblait déconcerté devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus palpitant qu'un vieux sénile nourrissant son oiseau. Sans même un regard pour le visiteur, il tourna les talons, prêt à sortir de la maison et transplaner aux portes de Poudlard. Le Serptentard descendit les marches quatre à quatre, parcourant le rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de la porte lui permettant de sortir d'ici. Il ne préférait pas transplaner directement de la cabane, Rogue lui avait confié que cette baraque lugubre possédait un certain pouvoir obscur. Le garçon aperçut la porte, il s'en approcha et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès, la porte était bloquée de l'extérieur. Impatient de sortir de la bâtisse, Drago s'éloigna de quelques pas, prêt à faire exploser la porte avec un bon petit sort. Il allait formuler le sortilège quand Hermione se posta devant lui, la mine effarouchée.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu t'excuser de l'avoir menacer ! s'exclama la petite femme.

\- M'excuser ? Granger, tu me connais depuis huit ans, et tu penses que moi, je présente mes excuses à autrui ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Il y a un début à tout !

\- Laisse-moi prendre l'air, petite sang de bourbe, je suis fatigué de l'atmosphère suffocante de cette maison, soupira-t-il avant de détruire la porte de la Cabane Hurlante et d'en sortir en grandes enjambées.

\- Quel gros nul…, souffla Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.

A présent seule au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune femme s'apprêta à sortir rejoindre Drago quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle pensait faire face au gentil vieillard, tout sourire, quand elle sentit une main se plaquer violemment contre sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. L'homme posté derrière elle, serra la fine taille de la jeune fille de son autre bras, pour qu'elle ne puisse ni s'enfuir, ni chercher sa baguette. Terrorisée, la Gryffondir aperçut un poignard sortir de la manche de son agresseur, la lame s'approchant dangereusement de l'abdomen de la jeune femme. A présent, Hermione en était certaine, elle allait mourir, son rêve allait se réaliser cette nuit même. Et la seule chose qu'elle sentirait avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, serait le souffle chaud de son meurtrier sur sa nuque.

\- SECTUMSEMPRA !

\- PROTEGO !

Hermione sentit l'étreinte puissante de son agresseur se desserrer. L'homme en question avait bondit en arrière, baguette à la main, se protégeant ainsi de… Drago ? Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. Drago Malefoy était au pas de la porte, s'apprêtant à lancer à un autre sort quand l'agresseur masqué s'exclama dans un grognement :

\- Petit Drago… Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

Sur ces mots, l'homme massif cagoulé s'évapora dans un souffle. Hermione, encore vacillante, d'avoir échappé de si peu à la mort, encore une fois, fixa le Serpentard, sans comprendre :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je vais avoir assez d'ennuis, juste à cause de ce soir, je n'allais pas me pointer à l'école et dire qu'en plus tu étais morte ! Mon avenir à Poudlard m'importe plus que ta mort, Granger, répondit-il, le regard froid, le visage fermé.

\- MONSIEUR MALEFOY ET MADEMOISELLE GRANGER SONT PRIÉS DE SORTIR TOUT DE SUITE DE LA CABANE HURLANTE !

Les deux étudiantes sursautèrent en entendant la voix puissante de la directrice McGonagall résonner dans tout le domaine. C'est la mine sombre et la démarche traînante qu'ils se rendirent tous deux à l'extérieur, et découvrirent avec peur et reconnaissance, le professeur McGonagall, accompagnée d'Harry, Ron et Pansy, les seuls élèves qui avaient dû s'apercevoir de leur absence.

\- Et bien, je pense que vous allez passer une sale nuit, s'exclama une toute petite voix derrière eux.

Cette fois-ci c'était bien le vieillard qui se tenait derrière eux, à l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement amusé de cette situation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur chuchota-t-il en leur lançant un regard complice, je vais vous couvrir.

Il s'élança alors en direction du professeur et lui dit :

\- Vous devez être la mère de la jeune fille, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais vous savez… C'est de leur âge, l'amour et tout…

Le vieil homme se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer les deux jeunes gens, ces derniers étaient encore trop sous le choc des dires du vieil homme pour pouvoir répondre, quand il transplana, certainement sans l'avoir fait exprès.

\- Et bien, après l'amour, les désillusions ! s'écria McGonagall, visiblement amusée de l'expression déconfite de ses élèves. Retrouvez-moi devant l'école.

McGonagall transplana la première, suivi de près par Pansy, puis par Harry et Ron, tous deux visiblement désolés que leur amie se soit retrouvée avec Malefoy toute une nuit.

Drago allait faire de même quand il sentit qu'Hermione lui tenait le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? grommela-t-il.

\- La marque, il avait la marque des ténèbres, je l'ai vu sur son avant-bras pendant qu'il me bâillonnait la bouche de sa main.

\- Qui ça ?

\- L'agresseur ! cria-t-elle paniquée.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du jeune homme. La simple évocation de cette marque ravivait de trop douloureux souvenirs.

\- Ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé ! ordonna la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas aggraver davantage la situation en effrayant la directrice.

\- Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il avant de transplaner, pressé de quitter la jeune femme.

Se retrouvant seule sur le seuil, Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'imposante maison délabrée, songeant qu'une fois de plus, la Cabane Hurlante lui avait réservé une nuit bien étrange. Puis elle transplana, prête à recevoir une punition exemplaire.

 **Et voilà la fin de leur première nuit ensemble ! Le prochain chapitre marquera un tournant super important dans leur histoire, c'est d'ailleurs un de mes chapitre préférés ! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser plein plein plein =)**


	11. Dans le lit d'une autre

\- Et bien jeunes gens, je pense que vous êtes tous deux assez grands, pour comprendre que vous allez être punis comme il se doit, commença la directrice d'une voix acide.

Hermione et Drago se tenaient debout devant le bureau de McGonagall, s'attendant au pire. Et ils y eurent droit...

\- Je dois vous avouer, continua-t-elle d'une voix forte, que votre petite escapade nocturne tombe assez mal. Premièrement, je rentre épuisée d'un long voyage. Deuxièmement, je retrouve mon bureau et je me rends compte qu'une coupe d'une valeur sans nom a disparu, et troisièmement, personne, pas même un seul portrait, n'a aperçu le ou les voleurs ! N'est-ce pas ahurissant ?

Bien entendu, cette question n'attendait pas de réponses. Les deux étudiants se contentèrent d'avaler difficilement leur salive, évitant d'échanger un seul regard qui pourrait les trahir. De toute évidence, la directrice n'allait pas se montrer tendre avec eux.

\- Avant de vous priver de toute joie, j'ai une question, et tâchez d'être clairs dans la réponse, ajouta-t-elle en leur lançant un regard perçant au-dessus de ses lunettes. Que faisiez-vous dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Un ange passa. La jeune Gryffondor était bien consciente qu'elle était incapable de fournir une explication qui conviendrait au professeur. Certes Malefoy l'avait piégé, cependant, elle avait répliqué à son tour, ce qui la rendait tout aussi coupable que lui. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille décida de ne pas répondre, laissant Drago faire ce qui lui plait le plus au monde, inventer n'importe quel mensonge qui discréditerait la Gryffondor. L'étudiante patienta, mais rien ne vint. Trouvant cela étrange, elle risqua un coup d'œil furtif en direction du Serpentard, ce dernier se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, les mains dans le dos, comme si tout ce qui se passait n'était pas assez intéressant pour qu'il n'y prête attention.

\- Très bien... Vous ne dites rien, dit la directrice d'un ton sec, je dois comprendre, que par ce silence, le vieil homme avait raison...

\- Pas du tout !

Les deux étudiants avaient criés en même temps, certainement trop écœurés d'imaginer que la directrice puisse penser qu'ils avaient... Qu'ils étaient en train de... Non... Drago et Hermione trouvaient cela encore plus dégradant que leur future punition.

En entendant le professeur McGonagall admettre que ce vieillard sénile pouvait détenir la vérité, le cœur de Drago se révolta, cette nuit avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvante, ce nouveau soupçon la rendait davantage effroyable. C'est pourquoi il lança d'une voix morne :

\- Ce vieux fou ignorait certainement sa propre identité, ce serait stupide de prendre ses remarques au pied de la lettre...

\- Qu'insinuez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, juste que...

\- Cela veut dire que je suis une femme stupide ?

\- Je...

\- 10 points de moins pour le Dortoir 8 ! Cinq points pour ce fameux _vieux fou_ , et 5 points pour _ma stupidité_! trancha la femme stricte d'une voix forte.

Le Serptentard allait rétorquer quand un seul regard acerbe de la directrice l'en dissuada. Le professeur McGonagall prit place dans son siège, les mains croisées sur le bureau, cherchant la bonne punition pour les deux jeunes étudiants.

\- Bien, je pense avoir trouvé... De nombreux cas de surdité se propagent comme une trainée de poudre dans tout l'établissement. Je n'ai, pour l'instant, toujours pas trouvé la source de ce problème. C'est pourquoi, en attendant, vous allez aider Madame Pomfresh, en vous rendant tous les vendredis soirs dans la Forêt Interdire, cueillir la plante qui le lui permettra de concocter ses remèdes.

\- Le Forêt Interdite ? s'étrangla Hermione.

\- Oui, la Forêt Interdite, répéta le professeur, après toutes les épreuves que vous avez affronté, Monsieur Malefoy et vous-même, je ne pense pas qu'une promenade d'une heure dans cette forêt puisse vous faire peur.

\- Madame...

\- Ça suffit ! Sachez Mademoiselle Granger, que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était la faute de Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, lorsque que vous ne respectiez pas le règlement. Néanmoins, je suis déçue de constater que vous réitérez encore fois une autre entrave au règlement, sans la présence de vos deux amis. Donc je pense que cette punition est même trop gentille par rapport à l'immense inquiétude qu'a entrainé votre absence, acheva-t-elle essoufflée.

\- La punition va durer combien de temps ? demanda Drago d'un ton neutre, se fichant totalement de la remontrance de la directrice.

\- Elle durera le temps qu'il le faudra ! affirma McGonagall. Elle débutera vendredi prochain, soyez à l'infirmerie pour 19h pétante, Madame Pomfresh vous indiquera quelle planter ramasser.

Les étudiants hochèrent la tête et s'apprêtèrent à quitter l'horrible bureau de McGonagall quand elle les interpella.

\- Où croyez-vous aller jeunes gens ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Et c'est déconfit, que les élèves reprirent place devant le bureau. Le professeur se tourna alors vers Drago pour lui dire :

\- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, un objet de grande valeur m'a été dérobé. En réponse à ce vol, j'ai décidé de mettre en place des patrouilles de nuit. Les deux préfets de chaque dortoir devront surveiller le château, chacun ayant sa zone délimitée. Pour le dortoir 8, le jour de patrouille sera le lundi soir.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être davantage puni qu'elle ? s'exclama le garçon, en montrant du doigt la Gryffondor.

\- Ceci ne concerne pas une quelconque punition, Monsieur Potter ainsi que les autres préfets seront aussi avertis de cette nouvelle mesure, répondit la directrice sèchement.

Le grand garçon se contenta alors de jeter un regard méchant à la jeune fille présente à ses côtés, auquel elle répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Je tiens tout de même à préciser un point important, Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'effectuerez pas votre ronde tout seul. Vous devez choisir quatre autres élèves pour vous accompagner, cela favorisera la synergie !

A ces mots, Hermione ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur, comme si la jeune fille redoutait ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Frémissante d'anticipation, elle attendit impatiemment que le professeur McGonagall termine ses explications, afin de connaitre les noms que Malefoy choisirait.

\- D'ailleurs, continua la directrice, vous être privilégié, puisque vous être le premier à pouvoir construire votre groupe. Qui souhaitez-vous choisir ?

Hermione fixa Drago du coin de l'œil, espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas faire partie du groupe de son adversaire. Certes Malefoy la détestait beaucoup, mais pas au point de supporter de passer deux soirées dans la même semaine en sa compagnie. Même pour Drago Malefoy, ce serait trop.

Le jeune garçon, prit son temps pour répondre, se délectant de l'air apeuré de la Gryffondor, cherchant à faire durer l'attente le plus longtemps possible.

\- Très bien, finit-il par lâcher, je prends Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et... Voyons voir... Granger !

Le teint de la jeune fille passa instantanément du rose au blanc, à présent sa mine était aussi pâle que celle de son persécuteur. La jeune femme brune observa encore une fois Drago, tremblant de rage face à l'air réjoui qu'il affichait sur son visage blême.

\- Je vois... Et bien retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Ah j'oubliais ! Cette petite escapade nocturne coûtera 50 points au dortoir 8 ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit, susurra-t-elle en souriant.

Les deux étudiants sortirent sans un mot du bureau de la directrice, encore trop affligés de cette entrevue. Et c'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses qu'Hermione s'éveilla de sa torpeur pour s'écrier :

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me prendre dans ton groupe Malefoy ! De toute façon Harry m'aurait choisi !

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante en continuant de marcher, sans même la regarder.

\- Et alors ? répéta la jeune fille abasourdie. Si tu m'as pris dans ton petit groupe de débiles, c'est bien pour me punir aussi non ?

\- Tu parles trop Granger, dit-il entre deux bâillements. Je suis mort de fatigue, alors tu l'as ferme et tu vas te coucher.

Folle de rage, la Gryffondor accéléra son pas pour se poster devant Drago, le pointant du doigt.

\- Je vais devoir te supporter tous les vendredis soirs pendant je ne sais combien de temps, épargne-moi les rondes en compagnie du prince Serpentard, de sa suivante et de ses sbires !

En entendant la tirade de la femme brune, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, après tout elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Son hilarité disparut cependant assez rapidement, puisque Drago ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose en ce moment précis, aller dormir. C'est pourquoi il décida de mettre un terme à la virulence de l'étudiante.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, petite sang-de-bourbe, parce que je ne me répéterai pas, souffla-t-il sournoisement. A cause de toi, je dois me taper une visite hebdomadaire dans la forêt, donc oui, je veux me venger. Et quoi de mieux que de t'obliger à supporter ma suivante, mes sbires ainsi que moi-même.

\- Tu es..., commença Hermione, menaçante.

Mais Drago n'en tint pas compte et regagna le dortoir d'un pas vif. Arrivé devant le portrait, il récita son mot de passe et franchit la porte. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il sentit des bras l'emprisonner avec force, les bras de Pansy Parkinson. Le Serptentard la dégagea rapidement, peu enclin aux câlins, en tout cas pour ce soir.

\- Oh Drago ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée quand je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer ! Je suis allée de suite prévenir la directrice, craignant qu'il ne te soit arrivé un quelconque malheur ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix chevrotante d'émotion.

\- C'est toi qui es allé voir McGonagall ? demanda Drago, sentant sa colère gravir un échelon supplémentaire.

\- Bien sûr ! Même si ces deux-là ont bien essayés de m'en dissuader, glapit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à Ron et Harry, tous deux assis près du feu.

En entendant Pansy vociférer de telles absurdités, Ron ne peut s'empêcher de prendre part à la conversation.

\- Mais bien sûr, Parkinson a totalement raison ! Pourquoi ne voulions-nous pas aller prévenir McGonagall ? Suis-je bête, certainement pour qu'Hermione ne se fasse pas choper par la dirlo ! railla le grand roux.

\- Comment nous-a-t-elle trouvé ?

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune, prête à entendre les explications de ses deux amis.

\- On t'a cherché partout Hermione, quand je suis retourné m'assoir et que je n'ai pas vu, j'ai pensé que tu étais allée faire un tour, relata Ron.

\- Le hic c'est lors du retour, impossible de te trouver, continua Harry, nous n'étions pas vraiment inquiets avant d'entendre Parkinson se plaindre que Malefoy n'était pas non plus présent.

\- Le connaissant, nous étions certains qu'il avait encore cherché les emmerdes, siffla Ron en jetant un regard assassin au grand blond impassible, c'est pourquoi nous voulions retourner à Pré-au-Lard en douce dans la nuit, pour te chercher !

\- Mais Parkinson s'est mis en tête d'aller tout dire à McGonagall, du coup on lui a couru après pour la faire taire, mais pendant qu'on essayait de l'a convaincre, McGonagall est arrivée et cette idiote lui a tout raconté, pour Malefoy et pour toi, finit Harry.

\- Qui traites-tu d'idiote ? persifla la jeune fille concernée.

\- Bref, poursuivit Ron en ignorant totalement la Serpentard, nous avons fait tout Pré-au-Lard avec McGonagall avant de vous retrouver dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Hermione était sidérée de ce récit, sidérée mais surtout touchée. Encore une fois, Ron et Harry allaient agir au mieux et prendre le risque de subir diverses sanctions, juste pour l'aider. Sans même entendre les jérémiades de Pansy, elle se jeta sur ses deux amis pour les serrer dans ses bras. Les deux garçons étant plus grands que la jeune fille, ils furent obligés de se baisser maladroitement, un sourire gêné peint sur leurs lèvres.

\- Allons Hermione, ce n'est rien..., chuchota Ron

\- Il a raison, tu devrais aller te reposer, murmura Harry à son tour.

Hermione les libéra alors de sa puissante étreinte. Certes, elle était fatiguée, cependant elle devait raconter cette nuit à ses deux comparses, elle ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps sa rencontre avec un Mangemort, sans oublier l'étrange vieil homme.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas trop épuisé, je souhaiterais vous parler d'une chose très importante, dit-elle dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et répondirent en cœur :

\- Raconte-nous ça, Hermione !

Les trois amis prirent place devant la cheminée, définitivement prêts à passer une nuit blanche, oubliant totalement la présence des deux Serpentards.

Ce qui déplut fortement à Drago. Assister à tant de niaiserie, d'embrassades et de sourires mielleux, tout ça pour une toute petite nuit passée en-dehors du château, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il trouvait même risible les changements de comportements violents de la Gryffondor. Dans le couloir, elle avait été à deux doigts de le frapper, alors que maintenant elle était aussi docile qu'un petit chiot.

\- Drago, viens, allons dans la chambre, murmura doucement Pansy, peu rassurée de voir son amour fixer avec autant d'insistance la jeune femme brune.

La Serpentard attrapa le bras de Drago et l'entraina vers sa chambre, avide de connaitre en détails la nuit de son amant, en compagnie de la sang de bourbe. Le grand blond se laissa entrainer sans broncher, continuant de fixer Hermione, quand il se dégagea subitement pour s'avancer près de la Gryffondor et lui lancer :

\- Ce soir tu dors où tu veux, mais ce ne sera ni dans ton lit, ni dans le mien, compris ?

\- Compris ! rétorqua-t-elle, sans même le regarder, ce qui agaça encore davantage le jeune homme.

Le garçon fit alors volte-face pour aller rejoindre Pansy dans sa chambre.

\- Veux-tu que je te laisse mon lit pour cette nuit ? Je dormirai dans la salle commune, suggéra gentiment Harry.

\- Mais non ! Puis de toute façon, après l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, il sera bien difficile d'aller dormir, admit-elle souriante.

\- Ou sinon, je peux aller dans la chambre de Parkinson en douce et leur jeter un bon petit sort, proposa Ron.

\- Quoi comme sort ? demanda Harry, amusé.

\- Oh rien de bien méchant, juste un truc bien douloureux..., répondit nonchalamment Ron.

\- Arrêtez donc vous pitreries ! s'exclama la jeune fille, tout de même hilare.

\- Tu as raison, vas-y, raconte-nous, dit le garçon aux yeux verts, avide de connaitre l'histoire singulière de son amie.

Alors qu'Hermione racontait toute sa folle nuit passée dans la Cabane Hurlante, Drago pénétra dans la chambre de Pansy, faiblement éclairée d'une petite bougie. La Serpentard prit place sur son lit, mal à l'aise, comprenant que le garçon n'allait pas s'assoir à ses côtés, se contentant de rester debout, dos à la porte.

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle, anxieuse.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à éluder la question de la femme.

\- Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter, mais toi...

\- Moi rien du tout, il ne s'est rien passé dans cette cabane, grogna le garçon. Cette fille de moldus m'a piégé et elle le payera, ça s'arrête là, ajouta-t-il fermement, souhaitant ainsi faire comprendre à sa compagne, qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage.

\- Je vois..., se contenta-t-elle, de répondre, la mine basse. Es-tu en colère, parce que j'ai prévenu McGonagall ?

\- Je m'en fous, susurra-t-il méchamment.

C'est alors que quelques rires discrets se firent entendre, ceux d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Drago pensa instantanément qu'ils devaient certainement rire de lui, la sang-de-bourbe devait être en train de leur raconter comment il avait été stupide en formulant son sortilège à voix haute, et devant sa prisonnière. Et cette pensée l'énerva, ce dernier ne supportant pas qu'on puisse rire de lui. Il porta alors son regard sur la femme assise plus loin, et se dit que finalement, il n'était pas si fatigué que ça.

\- Pansy, puisque de toute évidence tu vas mieux... Sais-tu à quoi je pense là ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers le beau blond.

Sans même répondre à la question, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, l'allongea sur le lit et prit place au-dessus d'elle. Doucement, il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrît afin d'y glisser sa langue pour ainsi entamer, une longue danse, sensuelle et brutale, avec celle de sa compagne. Tout en approfondissant son baiser, il laissa courir sa main gauche sur la hanche de la Serpentard, ponctuant chacun de ses gestes de douces caresses, et remontant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il put alors percevoir les gémissements de la femme, alors qu'il laissait glisser sa bouche le long de son cou et de sa nuque, remontant et s'arrêtant un instant sur son oreille, suçant avidement son lobe. Le Serpentard connaissait parfaitement le corps de l'étudiante, et savait exactement quoi faire pour la rendre folle de désir. Aux yeux du jeune homme, faire l'amour n'était pas un échange, mais uniquement un acte de domination, où lui seul détenait le pouvoir.

Alors que sa main gauche continuait d'effleurer le sein de la jeune fille, recouvert d'un fin chemisier, il fit glisser son autre main dans ses cheveux, désirant laisser perdre sa main dans sa longue chevelure, comme s'il était maintenu à elle par la force. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, alors qu'il s'évertuait à agripper ses cheveux, il se rendit compte qu'ils glissaient entre ses doigts, ces derniers étant trop fins et trop raides pour qu'il s'y perde dedans. Il essaya alors de poursuivre ses baisers le long du corps de la jeune femme, stoppant la course folle de ses lèvres au décolleté de la jeune femme, qui gémit de plus belle. Alors qu'il y déposait des milliers de baisers, il tenta vainement d'humer son parfum, mais c'est avec dégout qu'un effluve sucré parvint à ses narines. Tout cela était trop pour le garçon. Il se redressa brusquement et observa la jeune femme allongée sous lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, attendant un baiser qui ne venait pas, ses joues étaient légèrement rubicondes, certainement dû à son plaisir grandissant, et pour finir ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, sans pour autant posséder le même aspect décoiffé que...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda alors Pansy d'une voix faible.

\- Cette lumière me dérange, et j'en ai un peu marre de tout le temps le faire dans ce lit, marmonna le garçon en se relevant cette fois-ci complètement.

A présent debout, il embrassa la chambre du regard, avant de s'attarder sur lit de la Gryffondor. Il s'y approcha davantage et laissa promener sa main sur les couvertures de la jeune femme brune absente. Il sentit alors son estomac se contracter et ses mains se crisper, des sensations qui ne le surprenaient plus aujourd'hui.

\- Lève-toi, on va changer de lit ! ordonna le garçon, excité de briser cet interdit et de prendre sa revanche sur la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit très sain de faire l'amour dans le lit d'une sang de bourbe, pourquoi pas dans la salle de bain ? suggéra-t-elle, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de profiter du corps de son amour dans le lit d'Hermione Granger.

\- Que tu es bête Pansy..., souffla le garçon en la prenant dans ses bras pour la poser sur le lit du dessus.

\- Je... je ne suis pas très à l'aise Drago, confia Pansy.

\- Maintenant je vais éteindre la bougie et fermer le volet, expliqua le Serpentard, ignorant parfaitement la confidence de son amie.

Et ce n'est qu'après être plongé dans les ténèbres des plus totales, ne distinguant même plus son propre corps ainsi que celui de sa compagne, que Drago reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Evitant toutefois d'effleurer les cheveux de la jeune femme, il reprit possession de sa bouche tout en déboutonnant le chemisier de l'étudiante. En des gestes minutieux et extrêmement lents, il retira le chemisier et fit glisser sa jupe. Pansy se laissa faire, finalement heureuse d'être dans le noir complet, ne sachant pas où se porteraient les caresses de son amant. Drago entreprit alors de retirer sa propre chemise tout en continuant d'embrasser la fille. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à son pantalon, il fit à nouveau descendre ses lèvres jusqu'au sein droit de la Serpentard, déposant plusieurs baisers sur le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Les feulements de la jeune fille se firent alors plus prononcés, attendant impatiemment que le magnifique garçon blond la possède totalement. Une fois son propre pantalon retiré, le jeune homme colla son corps musclé contre celui de sa compagne, laissant glisser sa peau nue sur celle de la femme brulante de désir.

Il se mit à caresser, lentement, les hanches et les jambes de la jeune fille, souhaitant ainsi faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au nombril, s'amusant à dessiner des cercles autour, puis remontèrent jusqu'à ses seins.

D'une main, il empoigna la jeune femme et de l'autre il dégrafa le fameux tissu, libérant la poitrine sensible de la jeune fille.

Sans attendre davantage, il laissa courir sa langue sur ses mamelons, pour finalement titiller le téton durci de plaisir de la jeune femme, cette dernière poussa alors un léger cri tout en empoignant les cheveux de son amour. Sa langue effleurait légèrement cette zone désormais ultra-sensible pendant que son autre main caressait l'autre sein.

 _« Il observa ses joues rosies par le froid... »_

A cette pensée, les muscles du beau blond se contractèrent instantanément, ce qui le poussa à sucer goulument le petit bouton rose de sa compagne, ce qui provoqua de nouveaux gémissements chez la jeune femme. Le garçon sentit la sueur perler sur son front et son torse, à présent impatient d'être en elle, il abandonna son sein et fit glisser sa main dans la culotte de la Serpentard, tout en continuant de lécher avidement son sein. En sentant la main de son amant caresser sensuellement son puits de plaisir mouillé, elle arqua instantanément son dos, souhaitant ainsi augmenter la pression de la main sur elle.

Tout en continuant d'exciter la féminité de Pansy d'une main experte, il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, dans un élan, cette fois-ci, davantage brutal.

 _« ... ses longs cheveux bruns bouclées encadrant son visage... »_

La respiration du jeune garçon se fit plus haletante, chaque partie de son corps semblait le brûler, chaque muscle semblait crier, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'exploser, besoin de...

\- Drago..., je n'en peux plus..., chuchota Pansy dans un souffle.

L'entendre parler freina quelque peu le désir du Serpentard, ce dernier ne souhaitait ni la voir, ni l'entendre, il voulait seulement se laisser aller, au moins une fois, une seule et une unique fois.

Afin de la faire taire, il glissa un doigt, puis un autre dans l'antre du désir infini de la femme, accentuant ses vas et viens au rythmes de ses pensées.

 _« ... ses jambes repliées contre elle... »_

Ne pouvant plus se contenir davantage, il déshabilla entièrement la jeune femme éperdue d'amour, avant de retirer son propre caleçon, et de s'insinuer en elle, délicatement et doucement. Il n'entendit que vaguement les cris sensuels de son amie, trop occupé à laisser courir ses pensées au-delà de toute raison. Il aurait voulu se déchainer, n'être que violence et passion, cependant le garçon n'y arrivait pas, il n'y parvenait pas ce soir, son corps avait faim, mais la fille avec qui il était en train de faire l'amour ne le nourrissait pas assez.

Il accéléra tout de même la cadence, laissant la jeune femme lui labourer le dos, se coller à lui, crier qu'elle l'aimait, alors que lui-même n'émettait pas un seul son.

Finalement, tous deux sentirent le plaisir monter pour enfin exploser, l'explosion étant de toute évidence plus importante chez la femme que chez le garçon.

Peu désireux de rester plus longtemps en elle, Drago s'allongea à ses côtés, sans un mot. Pansy, par contre, ne se trouvait pas dans le même état d'esprit que son compagnon. Elle se colla à lui, lui caressa tendrement et amoureusement les cheveux, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Tu me connais si bien Drago, tu es réellement parfait...

\- Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre le garçon, pas ému pour un sou par cette déclaration.

\- Finalement, changer de lit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, plaisanta Pansy, il faudra tout de même que je jette ces draps demain. Je ne veux pas qu'elle dorme dans le même lit que nous, ajouta-t-elle subitement agacée.

Il est vrai que Drago ne lui avait jamais dit que cela s'était déjà passé, à vrai dire, il ne racontait jamais rien à personne. Pas comme cette Gryffondor, qui comptait toutes ses mésaventures à ses deux singes de Weaspot, ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même d'ailleurs. De dépit, il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller de la sang de bourbe, furieux d'avoir pensé _à ça_ alors qu'il était en train de faire l'amour, furieux d'avoir eu l'idée stupide de coucher avec Pansy dans le lit d'Hermione Granger, et incroyablement furieux de préférer cet écœurant parfum floral, présent dans le lit de lionne, à celui sucré de la Serpentard.

Il ferma les yeux, lové dans les draps de la Gryffondor, et promena ses doigts sur le visage de la femme présente à côté de lui, qui se mit à glousser de plaisir. Il continuait d'humer avec appétit l'arôme qu'il haïssait tant, et demanda d'une voix neutre à la jeune femme :

\- Je ne dois pas sentir très bon, non ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je dois empester le sang impur...

\- Et bien cela doit aussi être mon cas ! Allons prendre une douche, proposa-t-elle joyeusement avant d'allumer la bougie et de gagner la salle de bain.

S'apercevant que son amant ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et l'observa. Drago était allongé sur le lit, sa peau nue dessinant chacun de ses muscles, le visage partiellement caché par l'énorme oreiller de sa colocataire. C'est simple, aux yeux de Pansy, il était à tomber par terre, le garçon respirait l'érotisme à l'état pur.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? s'enquit-elle, faiblement.

\- Appelle-moi quand le bain est prêt !

\- D'accord !

Et c'est en virevoltant et chantonnant qu'elle retourna dans la salle de bain. Drago se mit alors sur le dos, souhaitant ainsi échapper aux effluves printaniers de l'oreiller, sans pour autant avoir la force de se lever. Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et posa son regard sur le plafond, se demandant qu'elle heure il pouvait bien être. Encore une fois, cette nuit l'avait complètement épuisé. La Cabane Hurlante, le vieillard sénile, l'agresseur qui portait la marque et qui semblait le connaitre, sans oublier ces pensées, qui lui parasitaient complètement le cerveau, c'était beaucoup trop... Sans prendre conscience de son geste, il fit glisser sa main et s'amusa à faire des cercles autour de son nombril, ne lâchant pas le plafond des yeux.

Drago ne réalisait toujours pas dans quelle situation fâcheuse il se trouvait, dans le lit d'une sang de bourbe. Ses draps, ses couvertures, son oreiller, tout appartenait à Hermione Granger, mais il continuait tout de même de s'y prélasser. Il posa alors ses mains sur son visage blême, tout en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, comme si le Serpentard souhaitait aspirer le parfum qui le révulsait tant.

Contente de s'apercevoir que le bain était enfin à température idéale, Pansy regagna la chambre, prête à partager un nouveau moment de délice complice avec son partenaire, quand ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Le grand garçon avait recouvert son corps d'un drap incroyablement fin, sa poitrine et son torse se soulevaient au rythme de son souffle, qu'elle trouva étrangement saccadé, alors qu'il était paisiblement allongé. Les lèvres pleines du garçon étaient entrouvertes et légèrement humides, comme s'il venait de les humecter. Et pour finir, son visage était totalement caché par ses mains, ou plutôt ses poings, ces derniers étant fermement serrés.

Cette vision n'avait, en soi, rien d'anormal ou de répugnant, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle mettait Pansy mal à l'aise, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse, observant une scène qu'elle était bien incapable de déchiffrer.

En cet instant, la pauvre Serpentard aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour connaitre les pensées de Drago, comprendre pourquoi, en ce moment précis, le garçon semblait à ce point inaccessible. N'osant s'approcher davantage ou le déranger, elle patienta, encore et encore, espérant inlassablement que Drago se réveille de cette étrange torpeur, et vienne prendre soin d'elle. Et c'est en l'observant, qu'elle se dit que finalement, laisser son homme dans le lit d'une autre femme, était réellement malsain...

Quand à Drago, il ne prit pas conscience que sa compagne était présente dans la chambre et l'observait d'un regard triste. A vrai dire il n'avait plus conscience de rien, il lui semblait même que jamais il n'avait connu autant de paix et de sérénité. Le garçon ne s'apercevait pas que ses poings étaient contractés et sa respiration haletante, il se contentait de ne penser à rien. Enfin... une pensée prit tout de même place dans son éprit, une pensée qui ne voulait plus s'en aller, maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien là...

 _« ... à croire que même en dormant, elle se protégeait d'autrui... »._

 **Et voilà un changement très très très important dans le comportement de Drago ! Merci eux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, j'invite ardemment d'autres personnes à faire de même, car c'est très gratifiant et encourageant pour moi =)**


	12. Quand fantasme ne rime pas avec réalité

\- Granger ! J'ai à te parler !

En entendant qu'on l'interpellait dans le couloir menant à la salle des potions, Hermione se retourna et découvrit l'expression rude de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière s'avança vers sa colocataire, le regard noir, la démarche menaçante, prête à tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, grogna-t-elle.

\- Vas-y, se contenta de répondre Hermione, curieuse.

\- Que s'est-il passé il y deux jours dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Pansy Parkinson n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Depuis que Drago était revenu de Pré-au-Lard et lui avait fait l'amour cette nuit-là, elle avait constaté qu'il se comportait étrangement. Bien sûr, ce changement de comportement était à peine perceptible, et aux yeux d'autrui, Drago restait le même garçon hautain, néanmoins, la jeune femme avait décelé autre chose, cependant elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. C'est ainsi qu'elle en déduisit que la source du problème devait découler de la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, en compagnie de la Sang de Bourbe !

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

\- Peu importe, contente-toi seulement de répondre, rétorqua sèchement Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander directement à Malefoy ?

\- C'est à toi que je demande là ! siffla la Serpentard, ne souhaitant pas avouer à son interlocutrice que Drago ne voulait rien dire sur le sujet.

Mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité d'Hermione, qui devina aussitôt que de toute évidence, le grand garçon blond ne s'était pas montré très bavard. Sans même songer à le cacher, un sourire narquois illumina son visage, ce qui énerva prodigieusement la compagne de Malefoy.

\- Tu vas répondre ou pas ? persifla la Serpentard, impatiente.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais être gentille et te le dire, répondit Hermione. Ton petit copain m'a jeté un sort pour me cloitrer dans la Cabane, j'ai fait de même, et quelques heures plus tard, le professeur McGonagall nous a trouvé. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Ça je l'avais bien compris ! Merci ! Mais ça ne me dis pas ce que vous avez fait dedans !

Et c'est en entendant sa phrase qu'Hermione percuta. Cette simplette de Pansy semblait croire que la Gryffondor et le Serpentard avaient peut-être fait autre chose que s'insulter et se battre, cela aurait pu être hilarant si ce n'était pas à ce point surréaliste. Hermione allait rassurer la jeune fille, visiblement très inquiète, quand elle opta pour une autre tactique. Après tout, d'après ce que lui avait dit Harry, c'était de sa faute, si McGonagall les avaient trouvé, elle méritait bien une petite punition.

\- Il n'a fait que m'insulter et me rabrouer, commença la jeune fille brune avant d'ajouter sournoisement, puis il m'a sauvé la vie.

Et sans même attendre la réaction de Pansy, elle fit volte-face et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Il est vrai que ce genre de provocation n'était pas forcément du gout d'Hermione, cependant, elle se dit qu'une petite incartade de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de mal. Une fois arrivée à destination, la jeune fille poussa la porte et sentit une chaleur étouffante s'en dégager.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Fermez rapidement cette porte, aucun courant d'air ne doit pénétrer dans la pièce ! s'écria le professeur des potions.

Hermione se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle avant de fermer la porte quand une autre personne y pénétra, Pansy Parkinson, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Sans tenir compte de l'expression assassine de sa colocataire, la jeune Gryffondor se dirigea difficilement vers sa table, suffocant dans le cachot à présent transformé en four géant. Hermione prit place à son bureau, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention du Serpentard blond, ce dernier ayant la tête posée sur le pupitre, les yeux fermés. Une fois assise, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et constata que tous les élèves avaient retiré leur veste d'uniforme et relevé leurs manches, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. L'air était tout simplement irrespirable dû à l'énorme chaudron, posé sur le bureau de Slughorn. Le récipient propageait un nuage de vapeur et stabilisait la température ambiante à environ 35 degrés. Hermione, toujours aussi studieuse, déposa ses affaires sur la table et commença à lire son livre de potions, de toute évidence, le cours d'aujourd'hui porterait sur l'art des illusions.

Alors que la Gryffondor parcourait les lignes de son manuel, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, Pansy se retourner face à son pupitre et caresser les cheveux de Malefoy, qui ne broncha pas d'un poil. La Serpentard décida alors de s'avancer davantage, pour ainsi poser sa tête près de celle du blond, tout en fermant les yeux et en continuant de passer sa main dans la chevelure dorée de son ami. Hermione détestait réellement assister à ce genre de scène, que ce soit entre Malefoy et Pansy que pour un autre couple. Ces gestes doux et amoureux lui renvoyaient constamment au visage sa propre solitude, son désert sentimental, son avenir de vieille fille entourée de chats... La jeune femme brune tenta vainement de s'intéresser à sa lecture, sans succès, son regard se portant inévitablement sur le couple d'amoureux présent à côté d'elle, et tout particulièrement sur Malefoy.

Le garçon était en nage, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sa peau, la Gryffondor se dit alors qu'elle-même ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

« Par Merlin... A quoi vais-je ressembler à la fin de ce cours ? Il fait tellement chaud... Je suis là depuis seulement cinq minutes et j'ai déjà l'impression de me liquéfier, et le cours n'a même pas encore commencé ! Et toute cette humidité... A quoi bon passer des heures à essayer de me coiffer si c'est pour qu'ils gonflent dès qu'il pleut, dès qu'il fait trop chaud, dès que je pose la tête, dès que je bouge en fait ! » pesta mentalement la jeune fille.

Encore une fois, son regard se porta sur le couple silencieux. Elle nota tout de même quelques changements dans l'expression du garçon. A présent, ce dernier affichait un léger sourire, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel sourire chez lui, exempt de toute trace de méchanceté ou de sournoiserie. Le grand garçon blond semblait réellement prendre plaisir à ces caresses, ce qui éveilla une note de jalousie chez Hermione. Puisqu'elle aussi aurait aimée qu'on lui caresse langoureusement les cheveux, mais qui ce serait risqué à mettre sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles ? L'étudiante attarda alors son regard sur les épaules de Malefoy et remarqua avec surprise qu'elles étaient tendues, d'ailleurs tout son corps semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui contredisait son expression paisible. Hermione avait l'étrange impression que le garçon souhaitait s'en aller en courant tout en se délectant des caresses. Un comportement paradoxal mais qui n'étonnait que peu la femme brune, après tout Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été un homme très équilibré.

\- Ma main dans tes cheveux te fait du bien ? demanda Pansy souriante, les paupières toujours closes.

En entendant la voix de sa compagne, Drago se redressa brusquement, le regard hagard, ne semblant pas savoir exactement où il se trouvait.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Pansy, apeurée.

Le Serpentard l'ignora royalement et passa ses mains sur son visage livide, frottant frénétiquement, comme s'il voulait le nettoyer. Hermione continua de l'observer, effarée devant un tel comportement bizarre, même Pansy n'osait émettre le moindre son. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un rapide regard consterné quand le professeur des potions prit la parole :

\- Un peu de silence ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, il fait une chaleur étouffante, annonça-t-il en souriant, sa remarque fut d'ailleurs accompagnée de quelques grommellements. Je sais, ce n'est pas très agréable, mais cette chaleur est indispensable pour cette potion ! La potion des Illusions ou encore appelée Nectar Fantasmagorique ! Ce breuvage permet à celui qui le boit, de plonger dans un songe éveillé.

\- A quoi cela peut-il bien servir Monsieur ? Autant dormir pour de bon ! s'exclama Seamus.

\- Vous avez bien raison Monsieur Finighan, répondit le professeur amusé. Néanmoins, ce nectar peut vous permettre de vivre, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, le plus incroyable de vos fantasmes !

A ces mots, plusieurs sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre.

\- Bien entendu, en boire trop souvent peut rendre fou un homme, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous apprendre à concocter cette potion de façon intelligente. C'est-à-dire, en diminuant les dosages indiqués ! expliqua le professeur d'une voix forte. A présent, écoutez-moi bien, puisqu'au prochain cours, vous devrez la réaliser vous-même !

Des bruissements de feuilles résonnèrent dans toute la salle. La Gryffondor risqua un coup d'œil rapide en direction de son collègue de pupitre, Pansy avait regagné sa place et Malefoy cherchait dans ses affaires un parchemin vierge. Hermione ne cessait de penser à la réaction pour le moins saugrenue du jeune homme. Tout d'abord, on aurait dit qu'il avait été dérangé par la voix de Pansy, Hermione se dit alors, en pouffant silencieusement, qu'il devait certainement être en train de penser à une autre femme.

« Pauvre Pansy... » songea ironiquement Hermione.

Puis la façon dont il avait frotté son visage, à croire qu'on lui avait craché dessus, ou pire, qu'Hermione elle-même avait osé le toucher. La Gryffondor décida de ne plus y penser et commença à prendre soigneusement par écrit, le cours et les explications fournis par Monsieur Slughorn. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'Hermione ne décolle le nez de son parchemin. Elle allait prendre une nouvelle feuille, la précédente étant noire d'encre, quand elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Drago. Ce dernier était assis sur sa chaise, raide comme un poteau, les mains jointent sur la table, son parchemin parfaitement vierge prouvait qu'il n'avait pas écrit le moindre mot, se contentant de l'observer sans un mot. Désarçonnée d'être scrutée de la sorte, la jeune fille prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Hermione, agacée du comportement atonique de son voisin de table.

\- Non, répondit-il laconiquement, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

\- Pourrais-tu fixer quelqu'un d'autre alors ? réclama la jeune femme.

\- Oui.

\- Merci bien ! souffla-t-elle avant de retourner à ses papiers.

Toutefois, il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à la Gryffondor pour s'apercevoir que Malefoy continuait de la fixer.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que tu pourrais regarder une autre personne ? grogna-t-elle, proche de l'énervement.

\- Si, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait ! bourgeonna-t-elle, irritée devant le sourire en coin de Malefoy.

\- J'ai dit que je pourrais, pas que j'allais le faire Granger, expliqua le garçon blond simplement.

\- Très bien, fais ce que tu veux..., finit-elle par lâcher avant de reprendre ses notes.

Hermione continua alors de prendre le cours, sans pour autant chercher à le comprendre. Puisqu'en effet, elle pouvait sentir le regard pesant de Malefoy sur elle, ce qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle s'était pourtant dit qu'il finirait par se lasser, mais non, à croire que sa patience était sans limite lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'énerver. N'y tenant plus, elle fit face à Drago, le regard rageur, et lui demanda méchamment :

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes au juste ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur..., avoua-t-il, le regard honteux.

\- Peur de quoi ? s'enquit-elle, toute trace de rage envolée.

\- J'ai peur de... de..., bredouilla le garçon, la mine basse.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea la jeune fille.

\- Peur de détourner le regard et de me faire attaquer par tes cheveux ! Non mais ce n'est pas croyable ! On dirait qu'ils sont vivants et prêts à m'agresser ! répliqua le garçon dans un éclat de rire.

La moutarde monta rapidement au nez de la jeune fille. Dire qu'elle croyait qu'il n'allait pas bien, alors qu'il voulait seulement se moquer d'elle, une fois de plus. Folle de rage, car incroyablement susceptible dès qu'on osait ridiculiser ses cheveux, elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago, prête à le faire voltiger à l'autre bout du cachot.

\- Allons, que se passe-t-il là-bas ? tonna le professeur, quelque peu fâché d'entendre un élève rire alors qu'il expliquait la phase la plus importante de la conception.

\- Excusez-nous, professeur ! dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Le professeur Slughorn reprit alors ses explications, en lançant tout de même un regard lourd de reproches aux deux étudiants, qu'il considérait comme étant ses préférés de ce groupe. Pansy elle-même s'était retournée dans le but de leur lancer un regard contrarié, exaspérée d'entendre Drago rire en compagnie de la fille de moldus, alors qu'il affichait constamment une mine impassible quand elle-même cherchait à le faire rire, ou du moins sourire.

\- Désolé Monsieur, je suis vilaine Monsieur, je n'ai appris que les 350 premières pages du manuel Monsieur, chuchota Drago, imitant la voix de la Gryffondor.

\- Silence..., marmonna Hermione, les poings serrés.

\- Mais dites-moi Monsieur, pourquoi ma vie est-elle si pitoyable alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de vivre ce que je lis ? continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Tu vas te taire oui ? gronda la lionne, sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Monsieur ? Quand est-ce que mon meilleur ami va-t-il enfin tomber amoureux de moi ? s'esclaffa-t-il méchamment.

\- Je te déteste !

Hermione lui cracha ces trois mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait admis ouvertement qu'elle haïssait Drago Malefoy, c'était à ses yeux, une preuve de faiblesse que de détester quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais réellement et directement porté atteinte à sa personne, physiquement en tout cas. Mais en l'entendant ironiser, parodier, humilier ses sentiments, sa haine à l'égard du garçon était sortie toute seule, comme si elle avait gardé prisonnière sa rage depuis tellement d'années, qu'elle venait finalement d'exploser.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe de grande lignée, me... Oserais-je le dire ? Me déteste ? railla-t-il, le regard pourtant froid.

Le poing serré sur la table, elle préféra regarder fixement devant elle plutôt que de devoir répondre aux insultes déguisées de Malefoy. La jeune fille pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, son sang affluer dans ses veines, son pied battre énergiquement le sol. En cet instant précis, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et rouer de coups le visage goguenard de son voisin de table, cependant elle savait pertinemment que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

La Gryffondor s'attendait à recevoir d'autres remarques acerbes de la part de son adversaire, mais rien ne vint. Ne souhaitant pas lui faire face et ainsi le pousser à remettre le couvert, elle observa subtilement du coin de l'œil le Serpentard. Ce dernier était encore plus stoïque qu'avant, elle pouvait même déceler sa gêne de par ses muscles contractés et sa mâchoire soudée. Elle devina la trajectoire du regard du garçon, qui semblait ne pas lâcher le chaudron des yeux, tout en se mordant continuellement et très légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est définitif, ce garçon devient complètement zinzin... » pensa Hermione, médusée par ce nouveau changement d'humeur.

Toutefois, sa curiosité s'arrêta là, et c'est avec entrain qu'elle reprit le cours où elle l'avait laissé, tout en songeant qu'elle allait devoir demander les notes à Neville pour rattraper ces quelques minutes manquantes.

Puisqu'en effet, dans toute sa rage et sa rancœur, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que son bras nu, posé sur la table, effleurait à présent celui du Serpentard. Ce que Drago découvrit aussitôt, ce qui eut pour impact de le faire taire brutalement. En sentant sa peau frôler délicatement celle de la Gryffondor, une vague de chaleur inexpliquée l'envahit d'un seul coup, une chaleur bien plus pesante et oppressante que celle présente dans la salle de classe. A ce simple frôlement, le grand garçon blond n'osa plus bouger ni même détourner son regard du bureau du professeur. Bien qu'il fixait avec insistance le chaudron fumant, il ne voyait rien du tout, toutes ses émotions et ses sens décuplés s'étaient à présent concentrés sur son avant-bras.

Le garçon savait, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû rompre à l'instant même ce contact tout en criant que sa peau était maintenant souillée. Il devait réagir, la pousser ou même changer de place. Mais il ne fit rien, ce qui l'exaspéra grandement. Néanmoins, il osa tourner son regard vers la jeune femme, vers cette sang-de-bourbe qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile. La jeune femme brune était en train d'écrire, à une vitesse folle, sur son parchemin. Enfin, il en déduisit qu'elle était en train d'écrire, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, lui cachant presque intégralement le visage. Ses cheveux, non mais quelle tignasse ! Ils étaient aussi épais que ceux de Drago étaient fins, aussi bouclés que les siens étaient raides, aussi...

Le garçon se força alors à détacher son regard des cheveux de la Gryffondor pour finalement tomber sur son bras, sa manche grossièrement relevée laissait dévoiler une peau lisse et quelque peu brillante de sueur. Collée ainsi à celle de Drago, la peau hâlée de la jeune femme contrastait avec celle pâle du garçon. En trempant sa plume dans l'encre de son autre main, Hermione bougea de quelques millimètres son bras, ce qui accentua la pression sur celui de Malefoy. Ce simple mouvement électrisa l'étudiant, et c'est contre son gré qu'il laissa glisser son regard plus bas, jusqu'aux jambes découvertes de la femme brune. A présent il se haïssait réellement, il se détestait d'imaginer sa main s'approcher lentement des jambes de la lionne, il se maudissait de visualiser cette même main effleurer puis caresser cette jambe alléchante, il se méprisait de vouloir relever délicatement sa jupe pour...

\- Monsieur ! Je ne me sens pas très bien ! Les vapeurs exhalées par la potion sont-elles nocives ? demanda Ernie Macmillan d'une voix faible.

\- Normalement non... Mais il se peut qu'elles produisent quelques effets secondaires sans grande importance, assura-t-il. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il tout de même.

Drago sortit alors de sa torpeur et rompit brutalement le contact avec la jeune femme, ignorant délibérément au passage son impression d'inassouvissement. Le jeune garçon se prit alors la tête entre les mains, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« Bien sûr, ce sont les effluves de cette potion qui m'ont rendu dingue... Putain, ce truc est vraiment écœurant » se persuada-t-il férocement.

Le garçon resta ainsi, le visage dans les mains, un long moment, quand il sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup de coude. Interloqué, il releva la tête et découvrit un petit morceau de papier devant lui, qu'il déplia d'un geste brusque. Il put y lire :

 _Je crois que ta petite amie ne va pas très bien, tu devrais lui parler_

N'y croyant pas ses yeux, il relu le papier plusieurs fois avant de regarder Hermione, cette dernière était plongée dans ses notes, mais il put tout de même apercevoir qu'un petit morceau de papier avait été déchiré du parchemin. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione Granger se souciait de l'état de Pansy, il songea tout de d'abord à jeter le mot en lui signifiant qu'elle devait s'occuper de ses affaires, quand sa curiosité l'en empêcha. Après tout, autant aller plus loin et l'envoyer paitre par la suite.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

Visiblement étonnée d'avoir une réponse de la part de Malefoy, elle prit sa plume pour écrire quelques mots rapides. Drago l'a regardait s'activer sur sa plume avec amusement, à ses yeux, cette fille était aussi subtile et délicate qu'un ours en train de manger. Sans échanger un seul regard, la jeune fille fit glisser le papier du bout de l'index, jusqu'à son voisin de table, qui l'ouvrit aussitôt.

 _Avant le cours, elle m'est tombée dessus pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle pense, mais ça semble assez sordide_

En lisant ses mots, le cœur du Serpentard loupa un battement. Penser à sa nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, et surtout à ce qui c'était passé par la suite dans les dortoirs, n'étaient pas des souvenirs agréables pour le garçon. De plus, ce que pouvait imaginer Pansy ne l'importait guère, de toute façon, elle resterait toujours très loin de la vérité. Drago attrapa alors sa plume et répondit rapidement à la femme brune, évitant cette fois-ci tout contact avec elle, lorsqu'il lui donna sa réponse.

 _Mêle-toi de tes fesses, elles en auraient davantage besoin_

Ne souhaitant pas se disputer à nouveau, la Gryffondor se contenta d'hausser les épaules en dégageant le mot un peu plus loin d'elle. Et c'est au bout de deux heures de calvaires, que le cours prit fin. Tous les élèves sortirent en courant de la salle, savourant l'air frais présent dans le couloir. Pour une personne extérieure, cette scène devait d'ailleurs être réellement loufoque. Une trentaine d'élèves, suant de la tête aux pieds, debout dans le couloir, les yeux fermés, affichant un sourire de satisfaction tout en brassant de l'air. Hermione, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder avec ses camarades, se dépêcha de regagner le dortoir, espérant ainsi prendre une bonne douche, quand elle aperçut son reflet dans un miroir. A peine s'était-elle regardée qu'elle sursauta. Malefoy avait bien raison de se moquer d'elle, ses cheveux semblaient réellement dotés d'une vie propre, un peu comme le Saule Cogneur. Soupirant de lassitude, elle continua son chemin vers la salle commune.

Drago était le dernier dans la salle, ne s'étant pas précipité en-dehors du cachot comme le reste des étudiants. Il rangea méticuleusement ses affaires, bien que qu'elles ne lui aient servis à rien, et mis son sac sur ses épaules. Il allait s'en aller quand un morceau de papier, trainant sur la table, attira son attention. D'un geste fluide, il saisit le morceau et s'en alla. Tout en arpentant le château, il fit jouer le papier entre ses doigts, s'amusant à le faire tourner et virevolter dans les airs.

\- Drago ! Attends-moi !

En entendant la voix de Pansy qui l'interpellait, il glissa rapidement le papier dans sa poche, et se retourna pour lui faire face, en soupirant.

Hermione, enfin arrivée dans la salle commune, allait gravir les marches lui permettant d'accéder à sa chambre quand Neville déboula devant elle, un peu perdu.

\- Neville ? Ça ne va pas ? demdanda Hermione, soucieuse de l'état de son ami.

\- Je... heu..., bafouilla-t-il, le regard baissé.

\- C'est encore Malefoy c'est ça ? Il ne te laisse pas tranquille ?

\- Non pas du tout, au contraire. Cela fait depuis un ou deux jours qu'il est bizarre, répondit-il en chuchotant.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui ! Par exemple hier, alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, je l'ai trouvé assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague, c'était assez étrange, lui confia son ami.

\- Je vois..., murmura Hermione, qui se dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver le comportement du Serpentard insolite. Mais peu importe, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire...

\- Je suis sure que tu exagères ! Tu peux tout me dire, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, ajouta la jeune fille dans le but de le rassurer.

\- Et bien voilà... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'une Serpentard...

 **Alors franchement un gros gros merci à toutes celles qui eut la gentillesse et la patience de me laisser une review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout au tant que le précédent ! Le prochain chapitre va être vraiment sous tension... héhé...**


	13. Goutte de sang

\- Allons, maintenant répète moi ça, chuchota Hermione interloquée.

Les deux amis avaient pris place sur le lit de Neville, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, bien que la salle commune soit presque déserte, tous les élèves étant en cours.

\- Hermione, tu vas être en retard par ma faute, se lamenta Neville, regrettant déjà sa confidence.

\- Je vais te dire Neville, que ce que tu viens de m'apprendre m'intéresse déjà beaucoup plus que les cours !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il, certain d'avoir mal interprété les paroles de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, et connaissant les Serpentards, je préfère t'écouter plutôt que de participer au cours de Madame Chourave.

Touché par cette marque d'affection, le timide garçon se décida enfin à tout lui raconter :

\- Avant je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais depuis cette nouvelle répartition, tout a changé. Elle s'appelle Daphné Greengrass.

\- Je crois savoir qui c'est... Une grande fille brune, vraiment mignonne d'ailleurs pour une Serpentard, plaisanta-elle en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, très. Mais elle est surtout très gentille, ce qui est étonnant, connaissant son ancienne maison, lui confia-t-il. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle m'a aidé à ramasser tous mes livres que je venais de faire tomber. Puis il y a une semaine, elle m'a aidé à rédiger un devoir...

\- Il est vrai que c'est très aimable de sa part, affirma Hermione.

\- Mais je suis un Gryffondor, et pas très malin, jamais elle ne voudra de moi, soupira-t-il triste.

\- Je vais reformuler cette phrase si tu me le permets bien : Je suis un Gryffondor courageux, gentil, généreux, prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour aider les gens que j'aime. Est-elle assez digne de moi ? souffla la jeune fille d'une voix ferme.

\- Hermione, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, chuchota le garçon, les joues rosies de plaisir et de gêne.

\- Non ! Tu es même mieux que ça ! Alors si cette fille te plaît, Serpentard ou pas, et si c'est vraiment une fille bien, elle ne pourra que répondre à tes sentiments, Neville ! assura Hermione en lui prenant les mains.

\- Comme c'est adorable..., lança une voix faussement mielleuse.

Les deux étudiants assis sur le lit sursautèrent en même temps. Drago Malefoy se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, tout sourire.

\- Non non, ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer, clama-t-il ironiquement.

\- Alors passe, marmonna Hermione, le visage dur.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu conseilles à Londubat de courir après une Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas ton genre ça...

\- A croire que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi machiavéliques que toi et ta petite bande, susurra la femme brune.

La Gryffondor n'était tout de même pas certaine de ses propos. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cette Daphné, et Neville était si naïf, c'est pourquoi elle devait être certaine que cette personne était une fille bien, avant de laisser Neville se perdre dans ses bras. Toutefois, il était impensable qu'Hermione dévoile son doute en présence de Malefoy, il saurait en jouer pour ainsi l'attaquer.

\- A croire que ceux de ma maison n'ont toujours pas compris qu'il valait mieux fréquenter des gens recommandables plutôt que la vermine, rétorqua-t-il cyniquement, en lançant un regard meurtrier à Neville.

\- Je pense qu'ils l'ont au contraire bien compris, puisqu'ils ont décidé de ne plus te fréquenter Malefoy ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me répondre Granger, menaça le grand garçon.

\- J'arrêterai de me défendre quand tu arrêteras de m'attaquer. Au lieu de me parler, va plutôt discuter avec ta petite copine, ce sera bien plus utile, ajouta la lionne, ravie de lui rappeler que son couple battait de l'aile.

\- Londubat, dégage de cette chambre, ordonna Malefoy, le regard fixé sur Hermione.

\- Non, je reste, elle reste, et toi tu t'en vas ! s'écria-t-il, en se relevant, peu sûr de lui.

\- Oh ! Une démonstration de courage ? Tu veux impressionner ta copine ? railla le garçon.

\- Neville, ne t'en fais pas, vas-y, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Je règle cette histoire et je file te rejoindre, d'accord ?

\- Mais... Hermione..., bredouilla le garçon, incapable de la laisser seule avec Malefoy.

\- Préviens le professeur Chourave que j'arrive d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- D'accord..., concéda le garçon.

Il s'approcha alors de la porte, tout en lançant au passage un regard noir à son colocataire, puis referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

\- Alors Malefoy ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me pétrifier ? Me tuer ? ironisa-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de Pansy devant moi, siffla le garçon.

\- Je m'en contre fiche de tes problèmes sentimentaux Malefoy, alors ne t'en fais pas, cela ne risque plus d'arriver, déclara-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

Et sur ces mots, elle passa à côté de Malefoy dans le but d'aller dans sa chambre, arranger quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles, quand, contre toute attente, elle se sentit levée du sol et projetée contre le mur. Sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione était plaquée contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant même plus le sol, tout son corps étant retenu par Malefoy.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença la Gryffondor en essayant de le repousser, ce qui aggrava davantage la situation.

Le Serpentard attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et les emprisonna de ses longs doigts, accentuant ainsi la pression de ses jambes et de son bassin sur le corps fébrile d'Hermione, l'immobilisant ainsi complètement. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du garçon contre son cou, son visage plongé dans la crinière de la lionne. Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose à l'oreille, une menace ou une injure, mais aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres du garçon. La seule chose qu'Hermione pouvait percevoir, étaient les battements de cœur de Malefoy, ces derniers semblaient résonner dans son propre corps à elle.

Puis il la lâcha subitement, s'éloigna d'elle, lui tournant le dos et plongea son regard sombre par la fenêtre. Muette de stupeur, Hermione se releva et réajusta sa jupe, celle-ci ayant été relevée par les jambes pressantes du jeune homme. Ne sachant comment réagir, hésitant entre un hurlement de rage et une remarque acerbe, elle préféra quitter la chambre en silence. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se laissa tomber contre elle, les jambes tremblotantes. La Gryffondor était désarçonnée, maudissant le Serpentard de s'être jouer d'elle de cette façon. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il avait établi une telle promiscuité dans le seul but de la déstabiliser et d'avoir ainsi l'ascendant, et elle dû reconnaitre, qu'il avait réussi. Hermione s'obligea alors à quitter le dortoir pour rejoindre la salle de classe, omettant totalement la première raison de sa venue dans le dortoir, c'est-à-dire, arranger ses cheveux.

Quant à Drago, il resta planter devant la fenêtre, les mains serrées dans le dos, les iris étincelants. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa réaction, tout était passé si vite qu'il en avait été le premier surpris. Ils étaient en train de se rabrouer chacun leur tour, quand elle était passée à côté de lui, et là, sans aucun contrôle de son corps, il s'était jeté sur elle. C'était son odeur. En s'approchant de lui pour pouvoir sortir, des effluves enivrants étaient parvenus à ses narines, le poussant ainsi à plonger son visage tout entier dans l'essence même de ce parfum, les cheveux de la Gryffondor. Puis il visualisa les jambes de la femme, presque totalement dénudées contre lui, les cuisses légèrement écartées, uniquement maintenues par ses propres jambes à lui.

« Raaa... Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce cours de potion m'a totalement ravagé le cerveau ! », pensa-t-il rageusement, la chaleur qu'il avait senti monter dans son bassin n'étant toujours redescendue.

Le reste de la journée fut bien plus paisible pour les deux jeunes gens, qui prirent grand soin de ne surtout pas se croiser, que ce soit en cours ou dans le dortoir. Alors que le diner fut englouti et les devoirs faits, du moins pour Hermione, les trois amis inséparables discutèrent tranquillement dans la salle commune, bien au chaud près du feu.

\- Neville est amoureux ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Et d'une Serpentard ! renchérit Harry, tout aussi médusé que son ami.

\- Taisez-vous ! siffla Hermione, craignant que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Déjà que Malefoy est au courant, je ne veux pas que Neville sache que j'ai dévoilé son secret.

\- Oui mais à nous, ce n'est pas bien grave, rassura le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Regarde un peu la tête de Ron, il est prêt à courir chez Neville pour se moquer de lui, grogna-t-elle en bousculant le grand roux.

\- Le taquiner seulement, répondit-il, un sourire malicieux peint sur les lèvres. Puis de toute façon je n'ai rien à dire, après être sorti avec Lavande, je ne vais certainement pas critiquer les relations amoureuses des autres, admit-il sincèrement.

\- Même pas la mienne ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Surtout pas la tienne ! D'ailleurs je préfère ne pas en parler, affirma-t-il en poussant son meilleur ami du canapé.

En tombant, Harry attrapa la manche de Ron afin de l'entrainer dans sa chute, et c'est une fois par terre, que les deux amis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, suivi de peu par Hermione et le reste des élèves présents dans la salle commune. Cependant, le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça quelque peu à la vue d'un garçon, Drago Malefoy, qui sortait de sa chambre en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. La Gryffondor n'avait pas dit à ses deux amis les brimades incessantes et les gestes de violence du garçon blond à son encontre. Voir Harry tellement heureux de vivre enfin sa première année tranquille à Poudlard, empêchait la jeune fille de lui confier ses rancœurs. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à Ron, ce dernier se précipiterait de tout raconter à Harry, en criant vengeance. Puis de toute façon, elle était assez grande pour régler ses problèmes toute seule. Elle suivit du regard Drago, quand le jeune homme se retourna et lui fit signe de le suivre. Éberluée, elle l'interrogea du regard et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait certainement pas accourir à son appel, comme un bon petit toutou, quand Harry, qui avait perçu l'échange silencieux entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- On est lundi soir et il est 21h, je pense que tu dois aller faire ta ronde, moi-même je ne vais pas tarder à y aller avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

\- Oh non... J'avais oublié ! soupira-t-elle en se levant.

\- Nous allons vérifier l'aile gauche du château, si ces nuls t'énervent, retrouve-nous là-bas, d'accord ? suggéra Ron, triste devant la mine abattue de son amie.

\- D'accord, souffla la jeune fille en sortant de la salle commune.

Debout dans le couloir sombre, les quatre Serpentards l'attendaient, la mine renfrognée.

\- La sang-de-bourbe se fait désirer comme une princesse, railla Pansy, accompagnée des rires stupides de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Bon allez, on y va, je ne compte pas passer toute la nuit ici, grommela le grand blond d'une voix trainante.

Et ce sont sur ces charmantes joyeusetés que la ronde d'Hermione, en compagnie des personnes les plus détestables de Poudlard, commença. A vrai dire, la jeune femme brune s'était attendue à bien pire, elle pensait réellement que les quatre individus allaient passer la soirée à l'humilier, la rabrouer et l'insulter, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Malefoy marchait en tête, peu enclin à parler à la Gryffondor, Pansy collée à son bras lui murmurait pleins de choses à l'oreille, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'amusaient à se bousculer le plus violement possible. Puis la Gryffondor fermait la marche, trois mètres plus loin. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut deux petites ombres, cachées derrière une imposante armure. Baguette en main, elle s'approcha de l'armure à pas feutrés, prête à surprendre les rôdeurs, quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux jeunes étudiantes, de première ou deuxième année, visiblement tétanisées de peur.

\- Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce, pour les rassurer.

\- Nous heu..., commença en bégayant la plus petite des deux. Peeves nous a dit qu'il y avait un... un des nombreux trésors de Poudlard cachés ici.

\- Peeves ne raconte que des histoires, il ne faut pas le croire ! affirma Hermione.

\- Oui, nous sommes désolées, s'excusa l'autre petite fille.

\- Quel est le numéro de votre dortoir ?

\- Dortoir N°1 groupe B, marmonnèrent à l'unisson les deux filles apeurées.

\- Je vois, murmura Hermione, consciente qu'en première année cela puisse être difficile de devoir appliquer le règlement à la lettre.

De plus, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle se revoyait arpentant les couloirs sous la cape d'Harry quelques années plus tôt. Bien qu'en première année, elle avait déjà dû faire face à un chien à trois têtes au bout de quelques semaines de cours seulement. C'est alors qu'elle se dit que le professeur McGonagall avait bien fait de ne pas l'avoir élue Préfète cette année, elle aurait été bien incapable de punir un élève parce que ce dernier se promenait le soir dans l'école, elle-même l'ayant fait tellement de fois...

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ? aboya une voix derrière son dos.

Drago Malefoy s'avança en direction des trois filles, les deux premières années semblèrent se tasser sur elles-mêmes à la vue de l'imposant Serpentard. Hermione s'interposa alors entre les deux étudiantes et Malefoy.

\- Elles ont été piégées par Peeves, étant en première année et ne connaissant pas les facéties du fantôme, j'ai décidé de les laisser regagner leur dortoir avec un simple avertissement, déclara la jeune femme brune d'un ton ferme.

\- Qui a dit que tu pouvais décider de quoique-ce soit ? Je suis le préfet, je prends les décisions, maintenant pousse-toi, répliqua-t-il en l'écartant d'un coup de coude. Vous êtes de quelle maison ? demanda le garçon méchamment.

Les deux étudiantes se regardèrent, toutes deux déconcertées, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Elles sont en première année, répéta Hermione énergiquement, elles n'ont pas de maison !

\- McGonagall est aussi bête que Dumbledore pour avoir osé supprimer les maisons, susurra-t-il férocement.

\- Le professeur McGongall, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore, a été extrêmement gentille en acceptant quelqu'un comme toi dans cette école ! clama Hermione, la tête haute.

Depuis le début de leur échange, Drago consentit enfin à regarder Hermione, ses iris gris lançant de dangereux éclairs.

\- Vous deux, dégagez avant que je ne change d'avis, dit-il fermement en ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux.

\- M... Merci, bredouillèrent les deux petites filles avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

La Gryffondor et le Serptentard, à présent seuls dans le couloir, se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

\- J'en ai vraiment ma claque de t'avoir dans les pattes Granger, grogna-t-il.

\- Que devrais-je dire ? C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve ici avec toi ce soir, c'est encore de ta faute si je me suis fait agressée dans la Cabane Hurlante, et toujours de ta faute si je me retrouve à côté de toi en cours de Potions, sans oublier la fois où, par ta faute, on a cassé le vase ! s'écria-t-elle énervée.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il, ironique.

\- Et puis j'en ai marre de partager tous ces secrets avec toi, continua-t-elle, prête à tout déballer. Le vase, la salle sur demande, le Mangemort dans la Cabane Hurlante !

\- Crois-tu que ça me fasse plaisir de partager tout ça avec une sale sang de bourbe ! grommela le garçon.

\- Et nous n'avons même pas réglé la question du vase, poursuivit la Gryffondor, ignorant délibérément la remarque du garçon. Il faut qu'on y retourne ! Qu'on le répare !

\- Ce sera sans moi, à mes yeux, cette affaire est définitivement close.

\- Et le Mangemort qui connaissait ton nom ? Histoire close aussi ?

\- Je m'en fiche royalement..., murmura le garçon en serrant les poings.

\- Mais bien sûr ! J'oubliais ! Entre Mangemorts, normal que vous vous connaissiez ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

Hermione venait à peine de prononcer ces mots que Drago bondit sur elle, attrapa sa gorge et la souleva d'une main, serrant encore davantage sa poigne autour de son cou. Suffocante, Hermione agrippa férocement la main du garçon, espérant vainement le faire lâcher prise. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione était plaquée contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, sauf que cette-fois la situation était plus critique, puisque le Serpentard resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte, visiblement prêt à l'étrangler. Alors que la jeune femme était en train de manquer d'air, battant frénétiquement des pieds, espérant l'attendre et le frapper de toutes ses forces, un flash lui revint brutalement en mémoire.

« ... _Les mains de Malefoy se firent davantage pressantes, remontant jusqu'à la nuque de la Gryffondor, oscillant entre tendres caresses et vive ardeur. Soudain elle suffoqua. La main du garçon resserrait le cou d'Hermione, tel un étau puissant, prêt à l'étrangler... »_

\- Est-ce que tu vois mon bras, sale petite pisseuse ? demanda-il, son visage presque collé à celui de la jeune femme, levant son autre bras pour le montrer à cette dernière.

Ne parvenant pas à prononcer le moindre mot, Hermione acquiesça lentement.

\- Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu y vois une quelconque marque des ténèbres ?

Sentant la pression de la main sur sa gorge s'affirmer encore davantage, elle fit non de la tête. Aucune marque n'étant tatouée sur le bras du garçon.

\- Alors dis-moi maintenant, murmura-t-il, le regard meurtrier, en quoi suis-je un Mangemort ?

Il était tout simplement impossible pour Hermione de répondre, la jeune fille pouvait sentir sa baguette sortir de sa poche, mais elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de s'en munir, ne préférant pas lâcher la main du garçon, étant son seul appui pour garder un peu d'air et ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

\- Toi et toute ta petite bande de ratés, ne connaissaient rien de ma vie, vous contentant de me traiter de Mangemort, rugi-t-il, emplit à présent de rage. Vous ne savez pas que, parce que je ne suis pas Mangemort, mon père est mort, que parce que je ne suis pas Mangemort, ma mère est veuve et que si j'avais été Mangemort...

Drago colla alors son front à celui d'Hermione et lui chuchota distinctement :

\- Tu serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est...

\- Drago ! Que fais-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Pansy se trouvait au bout du couloir, figée d'horreur, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche. Jamais elle n'avait vu Drago aussi effrayant, il allait étrangler la Gyffondor, Pansy en était certaine, c'est pourquoi elle s'élança et agrippa la main qui retenait Hermione, afin de le faire lâcher prise, ce qu'elle parvint à faire. La jeune fille tomba alors lourdement au sol, les mains plaquées contre sa gorge, cherchant de l'air. La tête lui tournait, avaler sa salive lui faisait atrocement mal, elle était de toute évidence passer de peu à la suffocation. La Serpentard pouvait même apercevoir des marques rouges sur le cou d'Hermione, les traces des doigts de Malefoy.

\- Dégage Pansy ! ordonna le garçon, sans lâcher des yeux la jeune fille affalée sur le sol.

\- Non... Je ne peux pas... Tu vas..., commença Pansy, alarmée.

Drago se retourna face à elle et lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à le suivre un peu plus loin, tournant ainsi le dos à Hermione.

Le garçon posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fille et lui dit succinctement.

\- Tu vas rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle, vous continuez la ronde, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

\- Tu ne vas plus ta battre n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne vas rien lui faire ? supplia Pansy en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule massive du garçon, observant la Gryffondor, toujours à terre.

\- C'est bon, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait cette petite idiote, dit-il en souriant.

Incertaine, Pansy recula lentement pour finalement faire volte-face et quitter le couloir. Content de s'être débarrassé de la jeune fille, Drago se retourna et...

\- EXPERLLIARMUS!

Hermione à présent debout et baguette en main, projeta son agresseur jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle allait recommencer quand ce dernier attrapa sa propre baguette et hurla :

\- STUPEFIX!

\- PROTEGO!

\- EXPERLLIARMUS!

La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de contrer cette dernière attaque qui la propulsa plus loin. Le dos endoloris, elle tenta de se relever quand elle sentit un poids sur son corps. Drago était assis sur elle, le souffle court et le visage déformé par la haine. D'un geste il éjecta la baguette de la jeune femme plus loin et bloqua les bras de cette dernière d'une main, derrière sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de le pousser.

\- Alors petit fille de moldus ? On a peur ? railla-t-il en l'observant sauvagement.

\- Peur d'un maigrelet blond platine ? Tu es bien drôle Malefoy, répondit-elle rudement.

\- A force de raconter des conneries, Granger, un vilain lutin pourrait venir t'arracher la langue, siffla le garçon en souriant sournoisement.

Et dans le but d'illustrer ses propos, le garçon, de son autre main, pinça de toutes ses forces la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille allongée sous lui, qui sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge, du sang.

S'apercevant que l'étau qui lui retenait les mains faiblissait légèrement, elle en profita pour se dégager et pousser violement le Serpentard. Une fois relevée, elle fit face au garçon, et dans un excès de rage incontrôlé, elle s'approcha du lui et lui planta ses ongles dans la joue gauche, le griffant jusqu'au sang. Puis, tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, tituba en reculant et ramassa sa baguette avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Le Serpentard la regarda partir sans essayer de la rattraper, le cœur battant à tout rompre, puis tourna les talons et rejoignit les trois autres étudiants. En voyant le visage labouré et sanguinolent de son amour, Pansy accourut à sa rencontre, afin de toucher délicatement sa blessure, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire, le garçon esquivant sa main.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que cette folle t'a fait ? Tu as quatre grosses griffures sur le visage, on dirait que tu t'es fait attaquer par...

\- Par une lionne, acheva Drago, son corps parcourut de frissons aussi inexplicables que douloureux.

\- Mais tu as même du sang sur la main ! s'exclama la jeune fille en examinant Drago.

Le garçon posa alors son regard sur sa main, et en effet, quelques gouttes de sang se trouvaient sur son pouce et son index. N'ayant pas touché son propre visage tuméfié, ça ne pouvait qu'être le sang provenant de la lèvre de la fille qu'il avait blessé.

\- Allons à l'infirmerie d'accord ?

\- Non, pas la peine, ça partira tout seul, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, continuant de fixer sa main.

Et c'est alors, qu'en un geste particulièrement lent, et sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, qu'il amena son pouce à sa bouche et y lécha le sang qui s'y trouvait.

 **Alors oui, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout la fin, je voulais que cet affrontement soit réellement violent mais aussi sombre, glauque voire même un peu sexuel, surtout avec la dernière phrase ! Car à partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre comportera (enfin je crois) quelque chose de brutal ou/et sensuel dans leur relation, même de façon infime et indirecte !**

 **Je souhaiterais aussi répondre à une review concernant le comportement de Neville jugé trop couard face à Drago, sachant à quel point il avait été brave lors de la guerre. Alors je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce point de vue, vraiment ! Cependant, je souhaitais montrer que cette histoire se passe en temps de "paix" et donc montrer que Neville, lorsqu'il ne se sent pas en danger ou qu'on ne menace pas la vie de ses amis, reste un garçon timide et peu sur de lui, ce qui n'enlève en rien son courage et sa bravoure ! Je souhaitais, en quelques sortes, que Drago soit sa "phobie" comme le sont les araignées pour Ron. Mais bien sur, je comprends que ça puisse déranger ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et surtout de cette fin héhé :)**


	14. Les nouvelles de McGonagall

Hermione courut, elle courut encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre son souffle, ignorant les portraits qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle allait prendre des escaliers quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait se retrouver dans l'aile gauche du château, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se retrouver face à ses deux amis dans cet état. Elle retourna alors sur ses pas, le cerveau en ébullition, quand, à bout de force, elle posa son front contre un mur, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme aurait aimé pleurer, se sentir soulagée en versant un torrent de larmes, mais rien ne Gryffondor ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de détester une personne à ce point, juste parce qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière de sang pur. Dans le monde des moldus, les hommes se faisaient la guerre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de peau, et alors que ce racisme n'existait pas dans le monde des sorciers, un autre avait pris sa place, la haine des sorciers dits de « sang impur ».

\- C'est tellement injuste ! s'écria-t-elle en frappant le mur de son poing.

Pour la première fois en huit ans, Hermione avait réellement eu peur de Malefoy, elle pouvait sentir la rage du garçon se propager dans tout son corps, dans chacun de ses regards, de ses gestes, de ses mots... Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, elle était plus forte que ça, plus forte que lui. Harry avait certainement vécu la même chose des années auparavant, sans se plaindre, gardant tout cela pour lui. Et bien Hermione décida qu'elle allait faire pareil, certes elle s'était défendue ce soir, mais ça ne suffisait pas, elle devait maintenant attaquer ! Même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Serpentard acceptait de la toucher, même pour lui faire mal, lui qui ne supportait même pas de l'effleurer il y a encore quelques semaines.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la jeune fille prit le chemin du dortoir, espérant vivement ne croiser personne, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle pénétra dans une salle commune déserte. Lasse de cette soirée, elle entra dans sa chambre, alluma quelques bougies et enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit, pour se poser sur son lit, dos au mur, les jambes dans les airs, un livre en main. Vingt bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Pansy rentre à son tour, lançant un rapide regard à la Gryffondor, avant de prendre sa trousse de toilette et de gagner la salle de bain. Hermione n'aimait pas Pansy, le comportement de la Serpentard l'excédait, néanmoins, elle n'oubliera certainement jamais, que cette fille détestable, l'avait aidé cette nuit. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et c'est cette fois-ci une tête blonde qui apparut dans la chambre.

\- Pansy est dans la salle de bain, annonça froidement Hermione.

Drago, qui n'avait pas remarqué de suite la présence de la femme brune, sursauta avec de poser son regard sur elle. Il était certain de ne pas la trouver dans la chambre, l'imaginant pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Weaspot, il s'était même attendu à les voir débouler devant lui, prêts à se battre. Mais non, la lionne était là, dardant sur lui un regard remplit de fierté, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En la voyant assise sur le lit, l'étudiant ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passé dans ce même lit. Pansy lui avait expliqué que le lendemain matin, elle avait changé toutes les couvertures à l'aide d'un petit sort, mais cela ne changeait rien aux yeux de Malefoy, le lit restait le même.

\- As-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire ? lança la jeune fille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago était passé à côté de la remarque de la Gryffondor. Il constata d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans cette tenue, les épaules dénudées, les jambes dévêtues, les pieds-nus. Hermione Granger paraissait alors complètement simple, sans aucun artifice, naturelle au possible. Le Serpentard se dit alors que c'est ainsi qu'elle devait être, le matin, en se réveillant, dans ce lit regorgeant de son odeur... Une chaleur, à présent coutumière, se propagea lentement dans le corps du jeune homme, trouvant sa source dans le ventre musclé du garçon, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Puisqu'après tout, Hermione Granger n'était pas une jolie fille, pas à ses yeux. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien, sa poitrine était presque inexistante, surtout comparée à celle de Pansy, ses hanches étaient trop larges à son gout, et ses jambes trop petites. Sans oublier l'expression farouche et hautaine qu'elle ne cessait d'afficher constamment et qui exaspérait prodigieusement le grand blond. Et cerise sur la gâteau, ses parents étaient moldus, et son sang impur.

En songeant au sang de la femme, une vive brûlure se fit ressentir dans la gorge du Serpentard. Il revit alors avec effroi son geste, le sang sur son pouce et... Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser. Oubliant totalement pourquoi il était venu rejoindre Pansy, il fit demi-tour et regagna sa chambre d'un pas raide. Sans même se changer, il s'affala sur son lit, dans le noir le plus complet, devinant que son camarade de chambre dormait paisiblement, au son de son souffle régulier, puis il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Il avait léché du sang impur, du sang de bourbe avait franchi ses lèvres et se mélangeait maintenant à son propre sang. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela, quelle force obscure pouvait bien l'avoir poussé à accomplir cet acte ignoble. Si son père le voyait, si son défunt père savait à quel point son seul et unique fils était en train de devenir fou, il reviendrait à la vie juste pour se suicider. Il leva alors la fameuse main souillée et la fit glisser maladroitement sur les entailles dessinées sur sa joue. C'était stupide, réellement stupide cette obsession qu'il vouait à son ennemie, ce besoin de la détester dépassait à présent l'entendement. Il se dit qu'il devait arrêter de l'observer, de la suivre et de laisser son corps agir avant son cerveau, tout en continuant de masser machinalement sa blessure.

C'est alors qu'il sentit sur ses doigts son propre sang, qui avait quelque peu séché maintenant.

« Je suis déstabilisé, déboussolé, sans repères. Mon père mort, mon nom répudié et ma mère délaissée. C'est normal que je sois un peu étrange depuis la rentrée, dans quelques semaines je me sentirai mieux, et j'arrêterai de penser **_à ça_**... », pensa-t-il, tout en s'imaginant se relever, sortir de la de la pièce, entrer en trombe dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, grimper dans son lit alors qu'elle s'y trouvait déjà, et la forcer à gouter son sang, dégoulinant de sa main.

Oui... De toute évidence, Drago Malefoy n'allait pas bien du tout...

* * *

\- Un peu de silence dans la salle !

En entendant la voix forte du professeur McGonagall, tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle et qui étaient en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuners se turent.

\- Pour commencer, bonjour à tous ! tonna la directrice en souriant.

\- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, scandèrent les étudiants en cœur.

\- J'ai deux importantes nouvelles en ce mois de novembre ! La première concerne les nombreux cas de surdité présents dans l'école. Le corps enseignant et moi-même avions tout d'abord pensé à une facétie de certains élèves, admit-elle en fixant deux garçons de la table des 4èmes années, certainement les futurs successeurs de Georges et Fred. Il s'est avéré que ce ne n'était pas le cas, la cause relevant d'un problème sanitaire. Nous règleront ce problème dès que la potion permettant de tuer la plante qui a contaminé certains murs de l'école, sera prête. Il faudra compter environ deux mois.

En entendant la directrice expliquer que le mystère des cas de surdité était résolu, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago, il y a de ça quelques jours, Hermione avait redouté de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui, et étant donné qu'on était aujourd'hui vendredi, elle allait devoir se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie du garçon, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule, ses deux amis ne souhaitaient plus la laisser seule avec le Serpentard, depuis qu'ils avaient appris ce qu'il c'était passé. Hermione ne voulait pas les inquiéter et leur racontant son agression, mais il avait été difficile de garder le secret très longtemps avec sa lèvre gonflée et la joue barrée de cicatrices de Malefoy. La Gryffondor avait néanmoins omis certains détails, l'épisode de l'étranglement entre autres. Toutefois, sachant maintenant que le problème de surdité allait être réglé, la jeune fille espérait que la directrice trouverait une autre punition, qu'elle n'aurait pas à partager avec le Serpentard cette fois-ci.

\- Cependant, vous vous doutez bien que cette annonce n'est pas la grande nouvelle que je souhaitais vous révéler, continua la directrice. J'ai décidé de débarrasser Poudlard de cette vermine durant les deux semaines des vacances de Noel, c'est pourquoi, cette année, l'école restera fermée durant ces congés.

A cette annonce, un brouhaha se propagea dans la salle, plusieurs élèves affichèrent une mine inquiète, n'ayant pas prévu de retourner chez eux pendant Noel.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! reprit le professeur. Sachant pertinemment qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux, une idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

A ces mots, toute la salle plongea dans un silence religieux. Les étudiants de Poudlard commençaient à craindre cette nouvelle, se souvenant que c'était une idée de McGongall de supprimer la répartition des quatre maisons.

\- Durant ces deux semaines de vacances, chaque étudiant passera une semaine dans la famille de son compagnon de chambre, puis l'accueillera dans sa propre famille la semaine suivante ! annonça-t-elle, tout sourire.

A peine la directrice avait-elle prononcé ces quelques mots que Ron failli s'étouffer, et pour cause, deux semaines en compagnie de Grabbe allaient être une épreuve. Hermione aperçut Neville, le visage subitement livide à l'idée de devoir inviter Malefoy chez lui. La jeune fille elle-même n'en menait pas large, accueillir Pansy chez elle et dans une ville de moldus, n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

\- Et pour ceux qui seraient dans l'incapacité d'accueillir leur camarade chez eux, ils passeront les deux semaines chez leur ami ! conclu-t-elle.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Certes il ne connaissait pas beaucoup son colocataire, néanmoins, c'était toujours mieux que de retourner chez les Dursley, ces derniers ignoraient alors qu'Harry était toujours en vie et de retour à Poudlard.

A cette annonce, plusieurs protestations se firent entendre, Hermione pu même y percevoir la voix de Pansy, peu enthousiaste à passer deux longues semaines en compagnie de sa colocataire.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! s'écria la directrice. Ayant une prédilection pour la danse et la musique, j'ai décidé de mettre en place un bal de Noel, qui se déroulera chaque année à partir de maintenant ! Le bal aura lieu le dernier soir avant de partir en congés. Sur ce... Dépêchez-vous de manger et rejoignez vos salles de classes !

Et c'est alors qu'un tonnerre de cris stridents explosa dans la salle. Toutes les filles de Poudlard s'insurgeaient de n'avoir été prévenu que deux mois avant le bal, qu'il était impératif de commander leurs robes dans les plus brefs délais sans oublier de se trouver un cavalier pour la soirée. Hermione songea alors que le professeur McGonagall était une bien fine oratrice, finir son discours par l'annonce du bal avait réussi à faire oublier le problème des vacances. Déjà épuisée par cette folle matinée, la Gryffondor se leva de table quand un hibou déposa une lettre dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit et lue ces quelques mots :

 _Mademoiselle Granger et tenue de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall._

A la fois curieuse et inquiète, le souvenir du vase brisé toujours gravé dans son esprit, la Gryffondor prit ses affaires pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle pénétra lentement dans la grande pièce quand elle aperçut, surprise, Neville, Malefoy et Pansy debout devant McGonagall, cette dernière étant assise à son bureau.

\- Venez Mademoiselle Granger, prenez place à côté de vos camardes, dit le professeur en lui lançant un coup d'œil appuyé.

La Gryffondor s'avança en gratifiant Neville d'un sourire amicale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur Malefoy, le garçon regardait droit devant lui, mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait sentir les yeux de la jeune fille braqués sur lui. Hermione pouvait distinguer les traces de griffures sur sa joue, celles-ci commençaient à disparaitre peu à peu, néanmoins, la femme brune fut étonnée de constater qu'il n'avait pas souhaité guérir cette blessure par magie, sachant qu'en 3ème année, ce même garçon avait hurlé à la mort juste parce qu'un hippogriffe l'avait à peine égratigné.

\- Comme vous venez de le découvrir, vous passerez les prochains congés chez votre camarade respectif, commença-t-elle.

\- Est-ce obligatoire ? ronchonna Pansy.

\- C'est obligatoire Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Je ne souhaite faire de dérogations pour personnes !

\- Mais pourquoi une telle idée ? insista la Serpentard, boudeuse.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, cependant, je vais tout de même le faire. J'ai pu constater qu'un grand nombre d'élèves se méprisent dans ce château, tout simplement parce que leur façon de vivre n'est pas la même. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite ouvrir leurs esprits étriqués et les faire grandir un peu plus ! s'exclama la directrice fermement.

Ces paroles visaient de toute évidence les quatre élèves présents devant elle, les deux Gryffondors détestant les deux Serpentards, et réciproquement.

\- Cependant, je vais devoir apporter quelques modifications vous concernant, ajouta McGonagall. J'inverse les colocataires, Monsieur Malefoy avec Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Londubat avec Mademoiselle Parkinson.

\- Vous plaisantez ? rugit une voix rauque.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, Drago prit la parole. Certes, passer deux semaines avec Londubat ne l'enchantait pas, mais il s'était dit qu'au moins il faisait partie d'une famille de sorciers. Mais passer deux semaines avec Hermione Granger ? C'était tout simplement impossible, il ne le supporterait pas. Il était devenu fou en seulement quelques heures en sa compagnie en début de semaine, que se passerait-il s'il devait rester avec elle pendant 15 longs jours ?

Hermione, de son côté, était loin d'être aux anges. La jeune fille avait toujours admiré le professeur McGonagall, la jugeant sévère mais juste. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, c'était trop. Infliger à la Gryffondor une telle punition relevait, à ses yeux, du sadisme.

Ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Pansy n'était pas mieux, la jeune femme était angoissée à l'idée que son amour puisse partager 15 jours de sa vie avec une autre femme, même si cette femme était une sang de bourbe. La nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante l'inquiétait déjà suffisamment, supporter une telle épreuve la faisait trembler de crainte. A présent, elle désirait même prendre la place de Malefoy et passer ses vacances avec la fille de moldus, préférant que ce soit elle plutôt que son amant.

Quand à Neville, échanger Malefoy pour Pansy c'était comme survivre à la Peste pour contracter le Choléra, la souffrance restait la même.

\- Vous pensez bien que cette décision est mûrement réfléchie, Monsieur Malefoy ! tempêta la directrice, le visage dur. Ayant trouvé la solution au problème de surdité, votre punition, à vous et à Mademoiselle Granger, prendra fin avant Noel. Et oui Mademoiselle Granger, la punition n'est pas levée, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine abattue de la Gryffondor, d'autres élèves peuvent encore tomber malade d'ici Noel, c'est pourquoi cette potion doit être faite toutes les semaines. Néanmoins, je pensais vous punir pour plus longtemps que cela, c'est pourquoi j'échange les couples !

Elle lança alors un regard noir aux deux étudiants en question avant de dire d'une voix sifflante :

\- Profitez donc de cette aubaine pour arrêter vos enfantillages qui durent depuis presque huit ans ! Et je vous préviens, si j'apprends que l'un ou l'autre n'a pas respecté son engagement, je le renvoi de Poudlard sur le champ ! Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller !

Médusés, les quatre étudiants sortirent du bureau sans un mot. Peu désireuse de faire face à la mauvaise humeur de Pansy, qui de toute évidence comptait hurler sur la Gryffondor que tout était de sa faute, Hermione prit la main de Neville et se précipita en direction de leur salle de classe, le cerveau encore trop embrouillé pour se rendre compte de la catastrophe de cette situation.

La Serpentard allait lui courir après pour lui crier au visage que jamais Drago n'aurait été puni si elle ne l'avait pas enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante, quand elle vit le grand garçon s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. La jeune fille courut pour le rattraper, puis une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se mit à se lamenter sur la décision arbitraire de la directrice.

\- Ce n'est pas normal ! Nous sommes les seuls à qui elle a fait ça ! Tu devrais te plaindre !

\- Mouais..., répondit le garçon peu convaincu.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de passer deux semaines avec cette sang de bourbe ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

A ces mots, le Serpentard se stoppa net et jeta un regard sournois à la fille présente à ses côtés.

\- Si cette fille compte me pousser à bout pendant mes vacances, je la tue, et tant pis si je dois quitter Poudlard, susurra-t-il, avant de reprendre sa marche.

Pansy allait rire de sa remarque, quand elle repensa à la nuit où Drago avait été à deux doigts d'étrangler la Gryffondor. A ce souvenir, le sourire de Pansy s'effaça, consciente que le garçon disait certainement la vérité.

\- Hey Drago ! Tu as reçu du courrier !

Drago se retourna et aperçut Crabbe s'approcher de lui une lettre à la main, essoufflé comme un buffle après sa petite course dans le château. Le Serpentard blond lui prit fermement la missive des mains sans un remerciement, quand il vit qu'elle provenait de sa mère.

\- Allez-y, je la lis et je vous rejoins, souffla-t-il en se posant un peu plus loin, afin de la lire tranquillement.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall, à présent debout, fixait le Saule Cogneur par la fenêtre.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir agréée à ma requête, Miverva, prononça une voix grave derrière elle.

\- Je suis tout de même curieuse, pourquoi changer les binômes et mettre Monsieur Malefoy avec Mademoiselle Granger ? En quoi leur rivalité futile vous intéresse-t-elle ? demanda le professeur, tournant toujours le dos à son interlocuteur.

\- J'étais exactement comment Drago à son âge, fier, orgueilleux, méprisant autrui. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi, qu'il se rende compte de l'importance d'un être que lorsqu'il l'a définitivement perdu.

\- Severus...

La directrice se retourna pour faire face au portrait de son ancien collègue, Severus Rogue.

\- Hormis le professeur Dumbledore, deux autres personnes ont su m'apprécier et me faire confiance. La première est maintenant morte, et la seconde est la mère de Drago. Je lui ai promis de protéger son fils, j'ai tenu ma parole, partiellement du moins. Je l'ai protégé de Voldemort, je dois à présent le protéger de lui-même, murmura-t-il, le regard froid.

\- Et pourquoi ne puis-je rien leur dire concernant le vase ?

\- Faites-mois confiance Minerva, d'ici la fin de l'année, le vase sera à nouveau présent sur votre bureau, et en parfait état, déclara-t-il, un léger sourire peint sur les lèvres.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? s'enquit-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Avec l'ingéniosité de Drago et l'intelligence de Mademoiselle Granger, cette coupe ne restera pas brisée bien longtemps, ils finiront par trouver le moyen de la réparer. Et si vraiment ils n'y parviennent pas, punissez-lez..., ajouta le défunt professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall retourna s'assoir en soupirant, le visage entre les mains.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, vous êtes un homme bien étrange Severus, mais vous restez foncièrement altruiste...

La directrice releva alors la tête, et constata que le professeur Rogue avait disparu. Et c'est en souriant, qu'elle s'attaqua à l'organisation du bal.

* * *

Drago Malefoy étais assis dans le couloir à présent désert, encore trop dérouté par la lecture du courrier envoyé par sa mère pour pouvoir se relever. Mais ce qui le tétanisait encore davantage, c'était ce qu'elle avait joint à la lettre. Une mèche de cheveux bruns, épais et bouclés. Ces cheveux, il les connaissait par cœur, ayant passé des heures à les observer. Le garçon blond tenait dans ses mains une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione Granger, envoyée par sa mère.

* * *

 **Un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweuses ! J'aimerais tellement que d'autres personnes prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent =) Dans le prochain chapitre, Drago va commencer à perdre sérieusement pied héhé**


	15. Vendredi 13

Drago était assis au fond de la salle de classe, le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal dévoilait aux élèves le résultat d'une union entre un vampire et un lycanthrope, ce qui semblait intéresser vivement les étudiants. Monsieur Torm était très certainement le premier professeur normal et compétent affecté à ce cours depuis les 10 dernières années. Cependant, en ce moment précis, le garçon blond était à mille lieux de se préoccuper du cours, s'acharnant à relire encore et toujours la lettre de sa mère, les cheveux de la Gryffondor fermement serrés dans sa main, sous la table.

 _Bonjour mon chéri,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à l'école, qu'aucun élève ne se montre désobligeant à ton égard au vue des épisodes peu glorieux de l'année dernière. J'aimerais recevoir plus souvent de tes nouvelles, de plus tes lettres ne sont pas assez longues. N'oublies pas mon chéri que tu es tout ce qui me reste, tu es ma vie, je me sens seule quand tu n'es pas là, alors écris moi vite._

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange la nuit dernière. Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui se brise m'a réveillé en pleine nuit, ce bruit provenait de ta chambre. Je sais que tu as protégé la maison de divers sorts avant de t'en aller à l'école, néanmoins, quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer dans ta chambre._

 _Un désordre sans nom était présent, comme si un ouragan était entré par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose a été volé, à mes yeux, je ne pense pas. De toute façon tu verras tout cela par toi-même à Noel. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ces cheveux, et bien j'ai trouvé cette mèche posée sur ton oreiller, bien mis en valeur. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux t'envoyer les cheveux, tu pourrais peut-être les reconnaitre. Ce sont peut-être les cheveux de l'intrus aussi._

 _Je ne suis pas rassurée, j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver à Noel mon chéri._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Narcissa_

De toute évidence, Narcissa n'était pas au courant de l'idée étrange du professeur McGonagall, et Drago redoutait le moment où il allait devoir lui annoncer qu'il ramenait, dans sa propre demeure, une fille au sang impur. Néanmoins, ce problème paraissait sans importance par rapport à l'intrusion dans sa chambre d'un inconnu. Le jeune homme ne cessait de se poser les mêmes questions. Qui était-ce ? Que cherchait-il ? Avait-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ? Mais pire que tout, pourquoi avoir déposé une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione Granger et d'où l'avait-il eu ?

Toutes ces questions restaient pour l'instant sans réponses, et c'est agacé par son impuissance qu'il poussa un long gémissement de lassitude, ce qui étonna toute la classe, se retournant pour l'observer avec surprise. Tous s'étaient retournés, sauf une fille, Granger. Assise plus loin, le regard fixé sur le professeur qui parlait, elle semblait subjuguée par l'affreuse créature qui se trouvait sur le bureau du maître.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir, en faire part à la sang de bourbe ou bien garder le secret. Devoir révéler qu'un être avait brisé son intimité en pénétrant dans sa chambre le répugnait, mais la jeune fille était peut-être au courant, cela pouvait même être son idée. Après tout, le Serpentard l'avait presque étranglé, il était normal qu'elle désire se venger. Le grand garçon écarta tout de même cette idée, ce n'était la manière d'agir de la lionne, cette dernière préférait se battre en duel plutôt que de passer par des chemins plus controversés. Tout en dévisageant la jeune fille, Drago continuait de serrer avec force la mèche de cheveux, au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Pansy, à l'autre bout de la table, observait du coin de l'œil le comportement étrange du garçon. Après être arrivé en retard en classe, il s'était assis sans un mot et ne cessait de relire la missive de sa mère. De plus, la Serpentard était certaine qu'il cachait quelque chose dans son poing droit, ne l'ayant pas desserré depuis son retour dans la salle. Toutefois, elle garda le silence et réfréna la foule de questions qu'elle se posait, encore une fois.

La journée passa très rapidement, au grand dam d'Hermione, contrainte à 18h50 de quitter son endroit favori, la bibliothèque, pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Jamais elle n'avait tant répugné à subir une punition. La ronde du lundi soir avait viré à la catastrophe alors qu'ils étaient quatre et dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ce soir ils allaient être seuls, et dans la forêt interdite. Ron et Harry avaient été à deux doigts d'aller supplier la directrice pour qu'elle annule cette punition, mais Hermione était parvenue à les calmer. Mademoiselle McGonagall était suffisamment en colère contre elle, aller la voir lui aurait davantage porté préjudice.

C'est donc, la démarche trainante, qu'Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois passée la porte, elle salua Madame Pomfresh, cette dernière l'attendant de pied ferme, prête à fournir toute les explications aux deux élèves punis. Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le visage livide, et se posa un peu plus loin des deux femmes.

\- Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux-là, je peux vous indiquer quelle plante cueillir, commença l'infirmière d'une voix aigüe. Cette plante s'appelle la Liminiare, elle ressemble à un gros champignon et est phosphorescent. Impossible de passer à côté, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous devez la cueillir quand il fait nuit.

Madame Pomfresh attrapa deux paniers en osier qu'elle donna à Hermione tout en lui expliquant d'une voix ferme :

\- Le professeur McGonagall a bien précisé que vous ne deviez pas rester dans la forêt plus d'une heure. Elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en vous deux, ajouta-t-elle, le regard suspicieux.

\- Comme si je voulais me promener pendant des heures avec cette fille, lâcha Drago d'un air dégouté en sortant de la salle.

Déjà lasse de la soirée qui n'avait même pas encore commencé, la Gryffondor remercia poliment l'infirmière pour toutes les informations données et s'élança à la suite du Serpentard. Le grand garçon parcourait le château d'un pas rapide, cherchant à établir le plus d'espace possible entre la jeune fille et lui-même. Hermione pensait alors que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas être vu en sa compagnie, tellement fier qu'il était, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'on puisse l'assimiler à une fille de moldus. Ils continuèrent donc à ce rythme, quand Hermione, agacée de devoir porter les deux paniers à elle toute seule, s'arrêta à l'entrée de la forêt, et jeta, de toutes ses forces, un des paniers sur Malefoy.

\- Mais tu es folle ! glapit-il, le dos endoloris.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas porter les deux paniers toute seule, tu en prends un ! s'écria-t-elle, autoritaire.

Et c'est la tête haute qu'elle passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder. Bien qu'irrité par le comportement méprisant de la jeune fille, il ramassa tout de même le panier, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir parler à la fille de la lettre reçue aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, pendant les quarante premières minutes, aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot, se contentant de ramasser les plantes en forme de champignon. Mais Drago n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait, il ne pensait qu'à la mèche de cheveux présente dans sa poche, et observait de loin la Gryffondor, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet. Tout en épiant les gestes de la jeune fille, le Serpentard ne pût s'empêcher de la comparer aux balles du Quidditch, puisqu'en effet, Hermione Granger était à ses yeux, aussi lourde et pesante qu'un Souaffle, aussi douloureuse et agaçante qu'un Cognard, et aussi vive et inaccessible qu'un Vif d'Or. Cette simple comparaison excédait le garçon, tout simplement parce qu'il devait arrêter de penser à des choses tordues la concernant, et trouver des comparaisons étranges, qui faisaient justement parti de ces fameuses choses tordues.

Il s'obligea donc à poser le regard sur ce qu'il cueillait, tout en essayant de faire abstraction des bruits environnants peu rassurants, quand il entendit un léger toussotement derrière lui. Le garçon se retourna alors brusquement quand il s'aperçut que la petite toux provenait de la Gryffondor, qui se trouvait juste face à lui.

\- Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, le regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

\- Tout d'abord, il y a le problème des vacances, je pense qu'il faut en parler et définir, tout de suite, certaines règles.

\- Lesquelles ? répliqua le garçon le visage impassible, secrètement content qu'elle souhaite échanger avec lui en premier. Il sera ainsi plus facile d'exposer son propre problème le moment venu.

\- Alors pour commencer, quand tu seras chez moi, je ne veux pas entendre de sang impur ou de sang de bourbe. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant de tout ça, et je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent ! Compris ? tonna la Gryffondor.

\- Quoi d'autres ?

\- Quand je serai chez toi, je me comporterai bien, mais je ne veux pas être traité comme un animal. De plus j'ai fait des recherches concernant le vase, figure-toi que c'est le Ministère qu'il l'a créée, je pense qu'il serait alors judicieux de profiter des vacances pour...

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était descendu jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune femme, ces dernières remuaient à un rythme fou, il se demandait même comment il était possible de parler aussi vite sur une aussi longue durée, lui-même en était bien incapable. En contemplant ainsi les lèvres de son interlocutrice, il pouvait se rendre compte de certains de ses tics nerveux, comme celui de passer très rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, la rendant plus brillante, mais aussi le fait de se mordre subtilement la lèvre inférieure, preuve de son irritation. Alors que la Gryffondor continuait son monologue, le grand garçon s'imaginait l'agripper par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui, attraper violement ses cheveux, et gouter à la salive de la fille, collant sa langue à la sienne, pressant ses lèvres à présent sèches, contre celles humides de la femme brune. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante à mesure que les images, de plus en plus violentes, défilaient sous yeux. A présent il se voyait la pousser dos à un arbre, laissant sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux, tout en glissant son autre main sous son pull, avide de couvrir de sa paume le petit sein ferme de la lionne.

Ne prenant même plus conscience de la réalité, Drago s'avança vers Hermione, le regard enflammé, le corps tremblant de frissons à la fois désagréables et saisissants. Son songe continua alors à prendre de l'ampleur, puisque maintenant les caresses ne lui suffisaient plus, il voulait davantage. La tête lui tournait, ses muscles vibraient à l'unisson, tout en lui désirait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Sa bouche remontait alors jusqu'aux lèvres appétissantes de la jeune fille, souhaitant la faire gémir comme jamais. Ses lèvres... Oui, il les désirait de tout son être. Les effleurer légèrement, puis accentuer davantage la pression, encore et encore jusqu'à les mordre et boire son sang à la source. Non, ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle goutte son propre sang, qu'une part de son être pénètre dans la jeune femme, pour qu'il puisse la posséder entièrement, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle désire sans plus jamais se révolter contre lui. Qu'elle soit obsédée par lui, même dans la rage, le garçon désirait de tout son être qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui, même si cette pensée était de le tuer.

Il fit encore un pas en sa direction quand il remarqua un fait très important. A chaque fois qu'il s'avançait vers elle, cette dernière reculait, instinctivement. Le Serpentard se dit alors que, certes la Gryffondor semblait agir de la même façon depuis leur précédent combat, mais il s'avérerait qu'il ait quand même laissé quelques traces, dont celle-ci. De toute évidence, la lionne, ne semblait pas être à l'aise dès que le garçon se rapprochait trop d'elle, ce qui enchanta Drago, le corps encore frémissant de ses pensées, bien qu'il en ait honte.

-... et je pense que c'est vraiment une bonne idée, bien qu'un peu risquée, finit la jeune femme, à bout de souffle.

\- Je vais te dire un truc Granger, et tu as intérêt à ne le répéter à personne, pas même à tes deux petits copains, annonça-t-il, ne préférant pas accepter les précédents dires de la Gryffondor puisqu'il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot.

\- Dis-le toujours, je verrai ce que je ferai par la suite, répondit-elle suspicieuse.

A ces mots, Drago s'avança d'un pas, ce qui poussa automatiquement Hermione à reculer d'un pas, la main frôlant sa poche, prête à se défendre en cas d'un nouvel acte de violence de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- As-tu peur d'être trop proche de moi Granger ? s'enquit-il, amusé.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire au lieu de raconter des âneries ! rétorqua l'étudiante, vexée de passer pour une lâche aux yeux de son adversaire.

D'un geste il sortit de sa poche la lettre de sa mère et la tendit à Hermione. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui dire, pour finalement conclure que lui donner la missive était la meilleure solution, étant donné que ce serait sa mère qui paresserait pour faible, et non lui.

\- Lis-ça, ordonna le garçon blond.

La Gryffondor attrapa la lettre des mains du jeune homme, tout en le gratifiant d'un regard bien noir, avant de plonger dans la lecture du message. Drago patienta en continuant son observation de la jeune fille, de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant à chaque détail. Il se dit alors que l'incroyable envie de toucher cette femme était dû au fait qu'elle représentait l'interdit, étant de sang pur, jamais son père ne l'aurait laissé avoir ne serait-ce que des rapports charnels avec une sang de bourbe, et bien entendu il avait raison. Il pouvait voir, au froncement de sourcils de la jeune fille, qu'elle relisait la lettre une seconde fois, afin de bien comprendre chaque mot. Drago avait déjà remarqué cela en cours de potions, sa compagne de table pouvait relire une phrase des dizaines de fois, juste pour être sure que chaque terme était bien assimilé.

Il continua donc à l'examiner. Ses cheveux étaient partiellement cachés par un bonnet, le froid de décembre était venu plus tôt que prévu cette année, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. Le Serpentard ne pouvait ni contempler ses bras, ni ses jambes, se contentant uniquement de ses lèvres. Une bouche salie par toutes les immondices qu'elle pouvait dire par jour, par toutes les autres bouches qu'elle avait du toucher. Le grand garçon passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, tel un prédateur léchant ses babines devant sa proie. Un hululement de hibou lui fit réaliser qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt sombre, il était seul avec elle. Il embrassa alors l'environnement hostile d'un regard vibrant, percevant cette même chaleur, plus ardente encore, descendre dans tout son corps, descendre plus bas, descendre trop bas...

« Après tout, j'ai déjà léché son sang, alors autant allé jusqu'au bout et soulager mon corps, puis de toute façon il n'y a personne, je pourrais juste m'approcher et putain non ! Merde, si je veux tomber aussi bas et me faire une sang de bourbe, d'accord, de toute façon je suis déjà une loque depuis deux ans, mais putain pas Granger ! J'en prends une autre, je me sens mieux, et j'arrête d'avoir envie de glisser ma langue partout sur elle, partout en elle... » pensa-t-il en se passant férocement les mains dans les cheveux.

Le garçon avait l'impression d'être retombé à l'âge de ses treize ans, alors qu'il découvrait les méandres de la puberté, mais ceci était totalement stupide à son âge.

A la fin de sa dixième lecture de la lettre, et se demandant pourquoi Malefoy avait voulu partager ce secret avec elle, la jeune fille releva les yeux, prête à le questionner, quand elle se figea, interdite. Le garçon devant elle semblait vivre un véritable combat intérieur, s'arrachant presque les cheveux, les paupières clauses, les jambes arquées comme s'il était prêt à bondir. Hermione se dit alors que cette lettre avait certainement remué le Serpentard, plus qu'elle ne le pensait au début en tout cas. Et même si elle le haïssait de tout son cœur, le voir aussi... désespéré était troublant, c'est pourquoi elle demanda d'une voix un peu plus douce :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné cette lettre ?

Il sursauta en l'entendant parler, puis la regarda, hébété. Il n'aimait pas cela, il n'appréciait pas du tout quand elle lui parlait doucement, écouter cette voix grave et suave et savoir qu'elle lui était destinée le mettait mal à l'aise, ce dernier préférait lorsque la femme brune lui hurlait dessus.

\- As-tu lu la partie sur les cheveux ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre, cherchant à masquer ses émotions du mieux possible.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, en remarquant d'ailleurs que cette fois-ci elle ne s'était pas reculée, et plongea la main dans sa poche, qu'il rouvrit devant la jeune fille, la mèche de cheveux bien visible au centre de sa paume.

\- Ce sont les cheveux trouvés..., finit-il par lâcher faiblement.

Hermione s'avança alors lentement vers le grand garçon, et posa son regard sur les cheveux présents dans sa main. D'un geste fébrile, elle attrapa ses propres cheveux afin de les comparer avec ceux que présentaient Malefoy, qu'elle reconnut alors aussitôt. La main tremblante, elle effleura les cheveux, ne comprenant pas comme ils avaient pu atterrir dans la chambre du Serpentard. Ce dernier la regarda de toute sa hauteur, la main prise de fourmillements, la conséquence du frôlement des doigts fins de la femme sur la paume de sa main. Cette sensation eu la mauvaise idée de se propager dans tout son corps. Elle leva alors vers lui des yeux emplis d'incompréhension et de crainte, un regard à se damner, si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas... Un regard qu'il détestait plus encore que son habituel coup d'œil hautain.

« Ma pauvre fille, si tu cherches des réponses chez moi, t'es plutôt mal barré », se dit-il amèrement.

Réalisant la même chose au même moment, Hermione s'écarta et fit les cent pas, cherchant ainsi une solution à cette nouvelle intrigue. Elle fit alors volte-face et lui demanda :

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te moquer de moi n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Moi peut-être, mais je pense que ma mère a mieux à faire que d'inventer des histoires, répondit-il d'un ton sec, tout en glissant discrètement la mèche de cheveux dans sa poche.

\- Mais comment ? Comment est-ce poss...

\- Si je t'en ai parlé ce n'est pas pour t'entendre poser les mêmes questions que moi, mais pour que ta matière grise, tant plébiscitée, trouve les réponses à ces interrogations ! coupa méchamment le garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas comment mes cheveux se sont retrouvés sur ton lit Malefoy, soupira la jeune fille, décontenancée de voir un nouveau problème, encore lié au Serpentard, se profiler à l'horizon.

Déçu de ne pas avoir de réponses, Drago renifla dédaigneusement en regardant sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les des étudiants étaient dans la forêt, c'est pourquoi il ramassa son panier remplit de Liminiares et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au château, tout en percevant les pas légers de la jeune fille derrière lui. Hermione réfléchissait sans s'arrêter, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il était possible que ses propres cheveux se soient retrouvés dans la chambre de son ennemi. Et surtout, pourquoi chez Malefoy tout particulièrement ? Ils n'étaient absolument rien l'un pour l'autre, tout ceci était incompréhensible. D'ailleurs elle se sentait idiote de n'avoir pas même remarqué qu'une mèche de cheveux lui manquait.

« Foutue tignasse ! » s'insurgea-t-elle mentalement.

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, posèrent les paniers dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh puis regagnèrent leur dortoir. Drago allait entrer dans sa chambre, ignorant les appels de Crabbe et Goyle présents dans la salle commune, quand on lui attrapa le bras avec force. Il fit volte-face, et c'est surpris qu'il découvrit Hermione, le visage éclairé d'un sourire triomphant.

\- Le Mangemort ! chuchota-t-elle difficilement, tant elle avait envie de crier. Le Mangemort dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Il avait un couteau et c'est le seul qui aurait pu me couper quelques cheveux sans que je ne le remarque, de plus il connaissait ton nom !

« Et merde... », songea aussitôt le garçon, pensant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un nouveau problème survienne dans sa vie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Drago commence à perdre pied et ce n'est encore que le tout début, le prochain chapitre, et surtout la fin du prochain chapitre sera très... déstabilisant je pense ;)**

 **Je remercie vraiment les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et j'invite les autres lectrices à faire de même ! Je sais qu'on me lit, d'ailleurs ça me fait très plaisir, donc s'il vous plait, prenez une petite minute de votre temps pour commenter mes chapitres =) Merci !**


	16. Sectumsempr'moi

_La neige recouvrait à présent tout le parc de l'école, tel un énorme manteau blanc protégeant Poudlard des dangers extérieurs._

 _\- Menez-vous à bien cette mission Drago ? demanda froidement le professeur Rogue._

 _\- C'est compliqué, en plus Potter et compagnie se doutent de quelque chose, répondit le Serpentard, fatigué de ce cache-cache constant._

 _\- Vous êtes plus intelligent qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Que Weasley et Potter, c'est sûr. Mais la sang de bourbe est maligne, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me surveille, cracha le garçon._

 _\- Ne l'appelez pas comme cela Drago…_

 _\- Appeler qui comment ?_

 _\- Sang de bourbe, aucune personne ne devrait avoir à porter ce genre de nom, expliqua son parrain._

 _\- C'est une fille de moldus, je m'en contre fiche qu'elle souffre de ce nom._

 _\- Aujourd'hui vous pensez que c'est elle qui a mal, mais vous finirez par vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, murmura-t-il, davantage pour lui-même._

 _L'étudiant relava la tête et observa le professeur, tout en pensant que son parrain commençait réellement à perdre la tête._

Drago Malefoy ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'extirpant ainsi d'un songe qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir. Il détestait ces rêves ponctués de réels souvenirs, surtout lorsque ces derniers concernaient Severus Rogue, à croire que même son subconscient ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. La nuit qu'il venait de passer n'avait pas été bonne, certainement dû au fait qu'un Mangemort s'était introduit chez lui et ne semblait pas lui vouloir le plus grand bien. Granger ne pouvait pas se tromper, aucun élève n'aurait pu sortir de l'école pour aller chez lui, et personne d'autre, en-dehors du Mangemort et n'appartenant pas à l'école, s'était approchée assez près de la jeune fille pour lui couper quelques mèches de cheveux.

Cette fille… Cette fille était partout, dans ses problèmes, ses cauchemars, ses fantasmes… Drago avait honte des pensées qu'il avait eu la veille, alors qu'il l'observait dans la forêt. Honte d'y penser encore aujourd'hui. Allongé dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au milieu de son torse, il se força à s'imaginer dans les bras des plus belles filles de l'école, profitant de leur peau douce, de leurs interminables jambes, de leur poitrine opulente, de leurs longs cheveux bouclés, de leurs lèvres alléchantes…

« Putain ! Pas de cheveux bouclés ! Pas de lèvres ! Pas de sang de bourbe ! » s'écria-t-il intérieurement.

Mais rien n'y fit, son excitation commençait déjà à prendre forme, l'obligeant à mieux s'allonger dans le lit, afin de ne pas être mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il soit conscient que son père réprouverait ce genre de désirs, il laissa tout de même courir son imagination en se disant qu'après tout, mieux valait l'illusion à la réalité.

Il désirait à présent se lever et rejoindre la chambre voisine à la sienne, y pénétrer et constater que la Gryffondor était allongée dans son lit, légèrement vêtue, sa couette coincée entre ses cuisses. Il grimperait dans son lit et s'allongerait sur elle, lentement, savourant le contact de sa peau nue contre la paume de ses mains, tout en caressant avec délectation ses pieds, ses jambes et ses cuisses. Un léger soupir de la part de sa victime se ferait entendre, les yeux toujours clos, alors que les mains folles du garçon glisseraient le long de son ventre.

Il retirerait alors son pantalon, libérant ainsi sa virilité durcie par son excitation, qu'il collerait contre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Ne parvenant plus à adoucir ses gestes, il agripperait sauvagement ses seins tant convoités, cachés sous sa fine chemise de nuit, avant d'en engloutir un dans sa bouche, le léchant, le suçant et le mordillant sans vergogne, grognant de plaisir à l'écoute des gémissements émis par la jeune fille brune, cette dernière se trémousserait sous son corps musclé et avide de satisfaire la Gryffondor. Il écarterait alors brusquement les jambes de la fille allongée sous lui, tout en attrapant fermement ses poignets, ne souhaitant pas seulement lui faire l'amour, mais la posséder complètement et violemment, tout en espérant être le premier…

\- Putain… Je deviens fou… Je suis foutu…, haletait le garçon tout en s'entortillant sous la couverture, sa main droite glissant lentement dans son pantalon.

Il libérerait alors ses mains, pour qu'elle puisse saisir férocement ses cheveux blonds, pour après lui labourer le dos farouchement, le tout ponctué de gémissements et de petits cris. Il pourrait alors l'embrasser à pleine bouche, dévorant ses lèvres tel un prédateur affamé goûtant à sa première proie depuis des mois. Il plongerait sa langue entre les lèvres accueillantes de la fille, tout en caressant sauvagement chaque partie de son corps, déchirant par la suite ses vêtements, dévoilant ainsi ses seins à la fois doux et fermes. Il se relèverait alors, laissant courir sa main sur le visage de la belle, sur son front, ses pommettes, ses lèvres, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne pas lâcher du regard ses yeux marrons enflammés de désir sauvage et de volupté sensuelle, puis sentir une légère pression sur son index, ce dernier s'étant aventuré entre les lèvres de la lionne, qu'elle mordillerait légèrement. Cette vision le rendrait alors complètement fou et le pousserait à glisser sa tête plus bas, vers les portes féminines d'un plaisir certain…

\- Merde… C'est vraiment trop… Ecœurant…, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle, le corps en sueur, le dos arqué, se laissant guider par le travail qu'accomplissait sa main.

\- J'en ai vraiment ma claque de Granger ! Elle se lève aux aurores pour aller à la bibliothèque, et du coup elle me réveille aussi ! ronchonna Pansy en entrant dans la chambre de son amant.

Drago se releva alors brusquement, le corps enflammé et frémissant, agacé d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il allait entamer la meilleure partie du fantasme. En entrant dans la chambre, la Serpentard s'était attendue à le trouver éveillé dans son lit, sachant pertinemment que même s'il était réveillé, Drago adorait rester des heures à se prélasser le matin. Mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, puisque le jeune homme paraissait essoufflé, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ses cheveux brillaient de transpiration, un peu comme s'il revenait d'un petit footing ou s'il était fiévreux.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pansy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, le corps encore en émoi.

\- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, susurra la jeune fille, le regard faussement timide.

Le Serpentard soupira alors de regret, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec tant d'ardeur. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait dû remercier la jeune fille de l'avoir extirpé de ses songes avant d'avoir atteint le point de non-retour, mais au fond de lui, il lui en voulait de l'avoir dérangé pendant ce délicieux moment. Ne souhaitant pas se redresser et dévoiler la preuve de son excitation, encore vivace, il intima l'ordre à sa compagne de sortir de la chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer. Etonnée de devoir attendre dans le couloir, elle l'embrassa hâtivement sur la joue, alors que les cicatrices n'étaient presque plus visibles, avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Le grand garçon se dégagea alors de sa couverture pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre, et découvrit qu'en plus du froid, la neige avait, elle aussi, décidé de venir plus tôt que prévu. En cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour avoir l'opportunité de plonger dans le lac gelé et ainsi refroidir son corps transi de frissons embrasés.

* * *

\- Il est important de retenir que le Polynectar ne permet pas de se changer en animal, lisait doucement la Gryffondor, assise dans une bibliothèque déserte.

Cela, Hermione le savait, jamais elle n'oublierait le jour où elle avait bu la potion préparée avec des poils de chat, quel désastre cela avait été. Depuis ce jour, la jeune fille avait concocté ce breuvage un bon nombre de fois, néanmoins elle préférait relire encore une fois les instructions, afin d'être certaine de ne pas se tromper dans le dosage.

« Décidément, cette coupe ne me pose que des problèmes… », pensa-t-elle en feuilletant le livre avec rapidité.

Une fois ses recherches terminées, l'étudiante rangea ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque, prête à rejoindre ses deux amis dehors, afin de profiter de la première chute de neige, quand on lui attrapa brusquement le bras pour l'entraîner dans un coin reculé du château.

\- Malefoy ! Tu ne peux même pas m'oublier le samedi matin ? persifla la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'étreinte serrée du jeune homme.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne pourrais pas passer tes week-end en-dehors de la bibliothèque pour changer ! Ça va faire une heure que je t'attends devant la porte ! riposta le jeune homme, excédé.

\- Tu ne veux tellement pas être vu en ma présence que tu préfères poireauter comme un cornichon pendant une heure dans le couloir ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre !

Bien entendu, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas lui avouer, qu'après ses désirs du début de matinée, il avait préféré ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle dans une pièce où il était tellement facile de se cacher des regards indiscrets. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il avait entraîné la jeune femme dans un couloir isolé, ce qui le poussa à s'éloigner vivement d'elle.

\- Que veux-tu Malefoy ? demanda-elle à présent résignée.

\- A ton avis ? Il faut trouver un moyen pour dévoiler l'identité du Mangemort !

\- Je suis déjà assez occupée avec le Polynectar ! Occupes-toi tout seul du Mangemort !

\- Le Polynectar ? Mais pourquoi faire ? s'écria-t-il perplexe.

\- Pour la coupe bien sûr ! Je t'ai tout expliqué hier ! Par Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu n'as strictement rien écouté hier soir dans la forêt…, ajouta la jeune fille devant l'expression désorientée du garçon.

Et c'est alors que le Serpentard comprit. Elle devait certainement être en train de parler de son long discours de la veille, qu'il avait vite laissé tomber pour observer ses lèvres appétissantes. A cette pensée, il s'éloigna encore de quelques pas.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! mugit la Gyrffondor, à présent hors d'elle. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté, mon plan pour réparer le vase, l'histoire du Ministère et le besoin du Polynectar… Tout ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

\- Non, rien du tout, et tu sais pourquoi Granger ? Parce qu'un Mangemort est entré chez moi, sous le même toit que ma mère, et ce n'était pas une visite amicale ! Alors cette putain d'histoire de vase brisé, je m'en fous royalement ! Tu commences à piger là ? rugit-il sur le même ton, dépité de trouver cet échange très excitant.

Plus la jeune fille répondait à son agressivité, plus son corps s'échauffait, à son grand désespoir.

\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? A part mes cheveux présents sur ton oreiller, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Le Mangemort a dû se dire que nous étions proches vu que tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la Cabane Hurlante. Mais quand il comprendra son erreur, il ne s'occupera plus de moi, puisque c'est toi qu'il veut de toute évidence ! hurla la jeune fille, proche de l'explosion.

En effet, durant toute la nuit, Hermione n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi devrait-elle prendre part à un conflit qui ne la regardait pas. C'est ainsi qu'elle en déduisit que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, et qu'il valait mieux laisser le Serpentard s'en charger tout seul. D'un bond, elle contourna le grand garçon et s'élança vers les escaliers, qui eurent l'envie soudaine de pivoter vers un autre étage, empêchant ainsi Drago de la rattraper. Et c'est fou de rage qu'il gravit à son tour d'autres escaliers, songeant à quel point cette femme était insupportable, une véritable moldue dans toute sa splendeur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se trouvait à présent dans le parc enneigé, observant les élèves s'amuser dans la neige.

\- Salut Drago, Pansy te cherchait partout, dit une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à ces éternels chiens de garde, Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement qu'il ne savait même pas lequel des deux venait de parler, s'en était carrément risible.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fuis à toutes jambes, répondit-il, le sourire en coin.

Les deux gorilles se mirent à rire à sa blague, bien que Drago savait parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient rien compris. La seule chose que ces deux étudiants avaient appris en huit ans, c'était à rire sur commande aux remarques du garçon blond.

\- Malefoy !

Le Serpentard fit à nouveau volte face et découvrit Harry et Ron un peu plus loin, les deux garçons le fixait d'un regard rageur, tous deux attendaient cette rencontre avec impatience, depuis qu'Hermione leur avait raconté le déroulement de sa ronde. Drago se dit alors qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard, il était conscient qu'à force de harceler la Gryffondor, il allait forcément en subir les répercutions, aussi drôles soient-elles.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de parler à Saint Potter et Weasmoche ? lança le Serpentard amusé.

\- Tu t'approches encore une seule fois d'Hermione, et tu le regretteras, menaça le grand roux.

\- La petite fille est allée pleurnicher chez ses deux petits toutous à cause de son petit bobo à la lèvre ?

\- Les seuls toutous présents ici, sont ces deux gros balourds collés à toi ! rétorqua Harry, d'une voix plus forte.

Crabbe et Goyle hésitèrent à réagir tout de suite, n'étant pas certains qu'il parlait bien d'eux.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Granger est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, dit-il calmement en caressant lentement sa joue gauche, barrée de cicatrices à peine perceptibles.

\- Peu importe, tu fous la paix à Hermione, je ne te le redirai pas ! Elle en a marre de voir ta sale tronche de rongeur ! insista Ron, en s'avançant de son ennemi.

A cette remarque, le Serpentard brandit d'un geste brusque sa baguette en hurlant :

\- STUPEFIX !

Pris de court, le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de riposter et fut touché de plein fouet.

\- Espèce de sale fouine ! s'écria Harry en dégainant sa propre baguette. EXPERLIARMUS !

\- PROTEGO ! Vous deux, allez retenir Weasley, il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment ! ajouta le garçon à l'adresse de ses deux gorilles.

Devant la mine déconfite des deux étudiants, le grand garçon s'écria :

\- Weasley c'est le grand rouquin ! précisa-t-il, abasourdi par tant de bêtise.

Drago allait de nouveau faire face à Harry, quand ce dernier fondit sur lui, le poing levé.

\- Toi qui aime tant les moldus Malefoy, je vais t'amocher à la façon des moldus ! cria le garçon à la chevelure sombre, avant d'envoyer un violent direct du droit à son adversaire.

Le Serpentard parvint alors difficilement à repousser le Gryffondor avant de lui rendre son coup de poing. Profitant de l'état désorienté d'Harry, dû au coup violent de son ennemi, Drago se jeta sur sa baguette et la pointa en direction du garçon à la cicatrice, obligeant son adversaire à rester sur place, sans pouvoir se munir de sa propre baguette. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il observa Ron, constatant qu'il revenait peu à peu à lui, mais restait fermement maintenu par Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Satisfait et le sourire aux lèvres, il posa son regard sur Harry.

\- Tu as raison Potter, j'aime les moldus. Mais ce que j'adore encore plus qu'eux, ce sont les petites sorcières égocentriques nées de parents moldus, susurra-t-il, la lèvre ensanglantée.

\- Merci Malefoy ! Je suis touchée par tant d'amour !

Drago tourna rapidement la tête et aperçut Hermione, le menaçant de sa baguette.

\- Maintenant tu vas baisser ta baguette et dire à tes deux pantins de lâcher Ron ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Et sinon quoi, Granger ? rétorqua le garçon, le regard à présent enflammé.

\- Sinon tu vas avoir mal Malefoy, vraiment très mal, admit-elle dans un sourire.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui auras mal si tu n'arrêtes pas de le menacer tout de suite ! s'écria une voix autre féminine.

Une étudiante avait fait son apparition, baguette levée, intimant l'ordre à Hermione de baisser la sienne. Maintenant, la situation devenait loufoque, même aux yeux de Drago. Weasley à moitié évanoui maintenu par Crabbe et Goyle, Potter la pommette en sang, couvert de neige et menacé par Drago, qui lui-même avait la lèvre fendue et les cheveux trempés de neige, ce dernier était la cible de la Gryffondor, qui elle était la victime d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Si ça n'avait pas été Granger qui le menaçait de sa baguette, il en aurait ri.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna une voix grave.

Hagrid se tenait devant cet étrange spectacle, un sapin entre les mains.

\- Rangez-moi tous vos baguettes et rentrez dans le château !

Dans un geste lent, en ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux, Drago abaissa sa baguette, suivie de près par la Gryffondor et l'autre jeune fille. Harry se précipita alors vers Ron afin de l'aider à se tenir debout, rejoint de peu par son amie. Le Serpentard les observa un moment sans rien dire, avant de faire un geste de la tête à Crabbe et Goyle, leur signifiant qu'il voulait quitter le parc. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, l'étrange fille, qui avait pris part à la bagarre, se posta devant lui, un sourire mielleux peint sur les lèvres.

\- Enchantée ! dit-elle le regard avide.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass ! répondit-elle jovialement.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu, quand il se souvint.

\- Tu n'as pas une sœur ?

\- C'est ça ! Elle est en même année que toi, elle s'appelle Daphné. Mais entre nous, elle n'est pas très maligne, souligna la jeune fille en chuchotant. Je suis moi-même en 6ème année !

\- Et que me veux-tu ? demanda le garçon, peu curieux de connaître la vie de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu me fascines depuis mon entrée à Serpentard, et comme cette année est la dernière pour toi, je voulais trouver le courage de te parler au moins une fois, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Drago prit alors soin d'examiner la fille posée en face de lui. Elle était un peu plus grande que Granger, plus élancée aussi, avec des cheveux courts et noirs, bien plus raides que ceux de…

« Putain, arrête les comparaisons à deux balles et concentre-toi sur ce que tu vois » se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le professeur Torm s'approcher d'eux, la mine apeurée.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, par Merlin, je vous trouve enfin !

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Votre amie a eu un grave accident, elle a été conduite à l'infirmerie ! expliqua-t-il rapidement.

\- Quelle amie ? Pansy ?

\- Non ! Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ! Je crois qu'elle a été attaquée ! s'écria-t-il à vive allure, proche de la suffocation.

Muet de stupeur et sans même réfléchir, le garçon s'élança vers l'infirmerie, oubliant totalement son interlocutrice.

« Granger s'est fait attaquer ! Putain on l'a attaqué ! C'est peut-être le Mangemort ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il ficherait ici ! Peut-être qu'il a laissé d'autres indices ! » pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, à bout de souffle à cause de sa course folle, quand on lui agrippa le bras. Harry le retenait fermement, le regard noir.

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer, l'accès est interdit !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, impatient de connaître la vérité.

\- On l'a attaqué alors qu'elle allait regagner l'enceinte de l'école, mais tu devrais le savoir non ?

\- Insinuerais-tu que l'attaque proviendrait de moi ?

\- Si c'est le cas Malefoy, je te tue pour de bon, lança le Gryffondor d'une voix acerbe.

Drago recula alors de quelques pas et ouvrit les bras, comme s'il voulait y accueillir Harry.

\- Allez Potter ! Tu en as tellement envie ! Vas-y ! Un bon Sectumsempra, qu'en dis-tu ? railla le garçon blond.

\- Tu es complètement fou, cracha le jeune homme brun avant de se détourner.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Frappe-moi du Sectumsempra ! Je dois entrer dans cette infirmerie !

En l'entendant parler sérieusement, Harry se retourna, médusé. Drago lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'il rejoigne Granger, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il la voit. Il était possible que l'individu qui venait de d'agresser la fille était le même que celui de la Cabane Hurlante et donc il était probable qu'il lui ait laissé un autre message. Puis il y avait autre chose, un autre sentiment qui lui retournait l'estomac, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver… Il était le seul à pouvoir s'en prendre à elle, le seul qui pouvait la blesser, la dominer, la détester. Savoir qu'un autre avait osé poser la main sur ce qui lui appartenait le mettait dans un état de rage extrême, qu'il se garda bien de divulguer à Harry.

\- Et ne t'en fais pas Saint Potter, je dirais que c'était de la légitime défense, ajouta le garçon, forçant l'ironie.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu entrer là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'infirmerie du doigt. C'est Hermione, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Ca ne regarde que moi, maintenant, fait toi plaisir, et lance moi ce putain de sort !

\- Pas question ! trancha Harry.

\- Bordel ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'attaque ! rugit le garçon en brandissant sa baguette vers Harry.

\- Tu ne le feras pas…

\- Experliarmus !

Le Gryffondor se retrouva alors projeter 10m plus loin.

\- Si tu ne balances pas le Sectumsempra, je le refais ! menaça le Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Harry en se relevant, sachant pertinemment que tout ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

\- Une seule chose Potter, quand je serai à terre, conduis moi à l'infirmerie, ne me laisse pas crever à même le sol, souffla-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le promettre, répondit-il avec le même sourire mesquin. SECTUMSEMPRA !

Le Serpentard se sentit alors tomber comme une masse sur le sol glacé, percevant toutes les plaies de son corps qui s'ouvraient peu à peu, se laissant aller à l'agonie, et songeant avec vigueur, qu'en plus de se détruire mentalement, il meurtrissait son propre corps. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Trop trop contente de voir vos reviews précédentes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra tout autant ! Il est vrai que je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre vous, mais vous lire est un réel plaisir ! Et oui, mon rythme de parution est d'un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche =) Le prochain chapitre risque d'être fort en émotion après les attaques que viennent de subir Hermione et Drago !**


	17. Réveils douloureux

Drago reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, et pu distinguer par la fenêtre que la lune dominait à présent le ciel, éblouissant le lac de ses reflets enchanteurs. Le jeune garçon essaya de bouger d'un millimètre quand tout son corps se révolta de douleur.

« Merde… J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal… », pensa-t-il rageusement, discernant, à la lumière faible des bougies, chacun de ses membres couvert de bandage.

Et c'est avec une extrême prudence qu'il tourna la tête de côté, observant l'infirmerie déserte, quand son regard s'attarda sur le lit présent juste à côté du sien, ce dernier était caché par un long rideau en satin blanc. Son cœur bondit alors dans sa poitrine, comprenant que le lit ne pouvait être occupé que par Granger. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire, le conflit dans la neige, sa course dans le château, Potter lui jetant un sort à se demande. Cette journée semblait irréelle, hormis la douleur ressentie dans son corps tout entier, qui elle, était bien réelle. Le Serpentard mourrait d'envie de se lever et de découvrir le corps meurtri de la Gryffondor, se demandant quels sévices elle avait bien pu subir.

Il inspira alors profondément, dans le but de se donner du courage, et se releva lentement, ignorant les contestations brutales émises par tous ses muscles encore endoloris. Assis sur son lit, il se releva avec toute la douceur possible et fit quelques pas légers en direction du lit voisin.

D'un geste délicat, il repoussa le rideau et s'avança près de la couche. Hermione y était allongée, les yeux clos, le souffle régulier, les mains crispées sur l'oreiller, tout portait à croire qu'elle dormait, ce qui irrita le garçon. Il ne voyait aucune blessure, pas une seule trace de sang, aucun membre arraché. Pourquoi s'était-il donc infligé un Sectumsempra ? De dépit, il fit volte face, et dans sa brusquerie, fit tomber le drap qui recouvrait le corps de la jeune fille. Maudissant Poudlard et le drap en même temps, il se retourna pour le remettre en place, quand toute son imposante stature se figea. La Gryffondor portait une chemise de l'infirmerie, tout comme Drago d'ailleurs, dévoilant des traces de sang séché sur ses cuisses, qui de toute évidence découlaient de plus haut. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il remonta la chemise de la jeune fille, tétanisé par l'effroyable vérité qui s'imposa alors à lui.

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a quand même pas été… violée… ? », se dit-il la gorge nouée.

Il fit glisser la chemise jusqu'au ventre de la jeune femme, oubliant totalement le manque d'intimité que son acte représentait, quand il constata, soulagé, que le sang s'était écoulé d'encore plus haut, et non pas de la féminité de la fille. Il continua alors son ascension plus sereinement, quand son cœur loupa un battement. Le ventre de la victime avait été estropié, de toute évidence par une arme blanche. Les diverses blessures étaient légèrement recouvertes d'un onguent, afin d'accélérer le processus de guérison. Alors qu'il allait recouvrir le corps mutilé, il observa davantage les diverses coupures présentes sur le ventre de la femme, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des lettres, et c'est avec effroi qu'il put y lire :

 _Sang de bourbe_

Tremblant de peur et de rage, le Serpentard couvrit la femme brune et s'écroula au sol, la tête entre les mains. C'était trop pour lui, toutes les terribles images de la précédente guerre surgirent dans son esprit, ponctuées de souffrance, de torture, de pleurs et de morts. Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent le long de ses joues blêmes, les mêmes larmes qu'en 6ème année. Il pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça, et voilà qu'une fille qu'il méprisait s'était fait attaquée de la pire des façons qui soit, et si cet individu s'était attaqué à une femme qui n'était rien pour lui, hormis un exutoire, qu'allait-il advenir de sa mère ? Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre la protéger de ce Mangemort au plus vite.

\- Ron… Ron…

Le grand garçon blond stoppa net ses sanglots, essuya ses quelques larmes d'un geste rude et se redressa pour examiner la Gryffondor. Cette dernière avait les paupières mi-closes, luttant contre le sommeil, la main faiblement tendue, espérant saisir celle de son ami. Drago l'observa répéter dans un doux murmure le nom de Weasley, quand il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et la serra délicatement. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la jeune fille, puis elle ferma complètement les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Les doigts fragiles de la femme, enlacés à ceux du garçon, semblaient le brûler, comme si tout son être se consumait à ce simple contact. Il caressa du pouce le dos de la main qu'il tenait fermement, les yeux fixés sur la victime, le souffle court et l'estomac noué. Il se dit alors que cette sensation ne pouvait pas être réelle, que cette scène était même surréaliste, Drago Malefoy main dans la main avec Hermione Granger, c'était tout simplement impossible. Tout aussi improbable que le mouvement qu'il amorçait vers la chevelure brune emmêlée de son ennemie, la caressant lentement et délicatement.

Il devenait vital qu'elle se réveille maintenant, qu'elle lui lance un regard bien mauvais et hautain, pour qu'ainsi il recouvre la raison. Parce que le fait de la voir allongée devant lui, meurtrie et fragile, ne l'aidait pas du tout à sortir de son obsession à l'égard de la lionne. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, effectuant sans discontinue les mêmes caresses dans les cheveux et sur la main de la fille, quand il ne tint plus debout, épuisé d'être resté stoïque durant des heures. Et c'est avec un déchirement étonnant, qu'il rompit le contact et s'allongea dans son propre lit, espérant que ces derniers heures n'aient été qu'un de ses nombreux songes qui le persécutaient sans cesse. Et c'est avec soulagement, qu'il glissa dans le monde du sommeil.

 _Je dois soigner tellement de douleurs, effacer tant de rancœur.  
Certains meurent avant l'heure, pendant que mon cœur se meurt.  
Je dois me décider à pardonner, pour ne plus me tourner vers le passé. _

_Hier encore j'étais assis sur les genoux de ma mère,  
Elle me parlait, je ne comprenais rien, je souriais quand même,  
Aujourd'hui tout a changé, j'ai grandi puis maintenant je ne fais que de découvrir la vie..._

 _Je dois soigner tellement de douleurs, effacer tant de rancœur.  
Certains meurent avant l'heure, pendant que mon cœur se meurt.  
Je dois me décider à pardonner, pour ne plus me tourner vers le passé._

 _Maintenant j'ai l'impression de me diriger vers le passé,  
De m'attarder sur des choses sans intérêt,  
Je m'oublie, je perds le fil, de la vie, de ma vie..._

Drago se réveilla lentement, une douce mélodie résonnait dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir le sens. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit le soleil sur son visage et en déduisit donc que le jour s'était levé. Il perçut aussi une pression sur sa main, de toute évidence quelqu'un était à son chevet et lui tenait la main. C'est alors qu'il entendit des gens parler, un peu plus loin.

\- Vraiment Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Si cet abruti de Malefoy ne m'avait pas stupefixé, Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de m'accompagner chez Hagrid, et nous t'aurions suivi jusqu'au château, soupira la voix d'un garçon que Drago reconnut aussitôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je me sens déjà mieux, murmura Hermione d'une voix faible.

\- Et tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'était ? demanda une autre voix masculine, certainement celle de Potter.

\- Non, il était cagoulé, même sa voix ne me disait rien, je suis...

\- Ne t'avise pas de t'excuser Hermione ! s'exclama le grand roux.

\- Ron a raison. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu te défendre, et sache que McGonagall est sur tous les fronts pour retrouver le coupable.

\- J'espère qu'il sera vite arrêté..., chuchota la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, qui est-ce-qui m'a trouvé ?

\- C'est Liam, mon colocataire. Une chance qu'il soit passé par là, il a du faire fuir ton agresseur sans le savoir, répondit Harry d'une voix grave.

Un long silence plana alors dans l'infirmerie, que Madame Pomfresh brisa de sa voix haut perchée.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, ils ont besoin de repos, siffla-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le garçon blond reçu alors un baiser fugace sur le front avant de sentir la pression sur sa main se desserrer.

\- Repose-toi bien Hermione, nous repasserons plus tard, souffla Harry.

\- Et ne te tracasse pas à cause de cette histoire, McGonagall est tenace, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, renchérit son ami.

La porte claqua, certainement Pansy qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Drago pu alors entendre les deux garçons s'éloigner du lit de la victime, quand elle interpella le rouquin d'une petite voix.

\- Ron... Ron ?

\- Oui ?

\- Après avoir été agressée, je me suis dit que... Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas refaire la même erreur qu'il y a quatre ans...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet.

\- Je... Heu... Le bal ! Voudrais-tu être mon cavalier pour le bal de Noel ?

Un nouveau silence. Un petit rire. Des bruits de pas précipités.

\- Bien sur Hermione, dès que tu seras remise sur pieds, je t'emmènerai danser, même si je vais me couvrir de ridicule dès que j'aurais effectué trois pas sur la piste de danse, répondit-il, la voix souriante.

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui claque. Le silence.

Drago consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et fut éblouit par la lumière présente dans la grande salle. Le bal... Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser à aller danser, alors qu'elle venait d'être agressée ? Aller danser, avec Weasmoche, drapée d'une magnifique robe en soie, tourbillonnant dans les bras de ce grand benêt roux, collée à lui... Cette simple vision révulsa le jeune homme, une sang de bourbe avec un mendiant, vraiment abject. Abject au point d'agripper le drap férocement, la gorgée nouée et la poitrine en feu.

\- Tu es enfin debout ?

Le Serpentard tourna vivement la tête et aperçu la jeune fille, assise dans son lit, le teint terne, les yeux cernés, le fixant froidement. Souhaitant échapper à ce regard glacial, il cacha ses yeux de son avant-bras tout en chuchotant :

\- C'était lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'était lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a stupefixé alors que j'avais le dos tourné, il a sorti un poignard, le même que la dernière fois, et il m'a... Bref, pendant qu'il était en train de... Il m'a dit que comme j'étais une fille de moldu, il préférait me blesser avec une arme de moldu. Puis il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour, et qu'il te ferait bien pire.

La Gryffondor avait dit tout cela d'une voix ferme et neutre, comme si elle venait de réciter une leçon, ce qui glaça le sang du garçon. N'avait-elle donc pas de sentiments ? Ne ressentait-elle pas des émotions ? A croire qu'elle était inhumaine. Le garçon allait lui en faire part, quand son regard se posa sur elle. Assise dans son lit, comme si elle était dignement installée dans un trône, elle ne lâchait pas des yeux le mur en face d'elle, se concentrant au maximum pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix, alors que quelques larmes glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues blêmes.

\- As-tu eu peur ? demanda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Hermione détacha alors son regard du mur pour croiser celui de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux brillaient, sa lèvre supérieure tremblait, ses mains ne cessaient de remonter le drap un peu plus haut sur elle.

\- Il a dit qu'il aurait aimé m'entendre hurler, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être découvert. Il a dit...

Sa voix se mit à trembler de plus belle, ses mains continuant de s'activer férocement sur le drap.

\- Il a dit..., bégaya-t-elle, il a dit qu'il était déjà content de voir mes yeux de sale sang de bourbe tétanisés par la peur et la douleur...

Le corps tout entier du Serpentard se réchauffa d'un coup, et non pas de désir, mais de rage. Le jeune garçon avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de crier sa haine, de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et de tuer ce salopard de Mangemort, faible au point de s'en prendre à une élève alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

\- Alors oui Malefoy... Oui, j'ai eu peur, et j'en tremble encore de terreur, conclu-t-elle, les yeux trempés de larmes, mais à l'allure férocement déterminée.

\- Putain..., lâcha-il, le visage entre ses mains.

\- Oui, comme tu dis, néanmoins ça ne va pas suffire à nous sortir de là, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que cette histoire ne te concernait pas ? répliqua le garçon en l'observant à nouveau.

\- Un homme a gravé _sang de bourbe_ sur mon corps, avant de me dire de te passer le bonjour, je pense que maintenant ça me concerne aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à Weaspot et McGonagall ?

\- Parce que je ne veux surtout pas mêler Harry à cette histoire, pour une fois qu'un Mangemort n'en a pas après lui... Il ne doit rien savoir, admit-elle fermement. Quant au professeur McGonagall, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera d'une grande aide, après tout, la source du problème, c'est toi !

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit alors perçant. Drago pouvait y lire le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard, ainsi que de la rancœur à l'idée de devoir affronter un Mangemort par sa faute. Et elle avait raison. Le Serpentard lui-même ne supportait pas l'idée d'être lié à ce point à la Gryffondor, surtout après tous les signaux d'envie que lui envoyait son corps dès qu'elle s'approchait trop de lui. Passer du temps avec elle afin de résoudre ce grave problème allait être un supplice pour le garçon.

\- Je vais t'aider à le retrouver et à l'arrêter, continua-t-elle, mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Tu m'aides pour le vase !

\- Tu viens d'être attaqué ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter avec cette histoire de coupe, merde ! pesta le Serpentard.

\- C'est ça ou rien ?

\- Putain... D'accord..., grommela-t-il.

Le vase, le Mangemort, les vacances... Bien trop de moments en compagnie de la lionne au goût du garçon. Alors qu'elle s'allongea pour se reposer, il repensa aux caresses qu'il lui avait données quelques heures plus tôt, et au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à ces gestes tendres.

\- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Harry de t'attaquer ?

Le garçon blond sursauta tout en maudissant Potter d'avoir craché le morceau.

\- Je devais savoir si c'était bien le Mangemort, répondit-il, la voix la plus anodine possible.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre le lendemain matin ? insista-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Non ! siffla-t-il brutalement, dans le but de mettre fin à cette conversation dérangeante.

Et c'est dans un silence pesant et gênant que l'étudiant s'allongea à son tour, lui tournant le dos ostensiblement, imité de peu par la jeune femme. Drago laissa alors courir son regard par-delà la fenêtre, conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil de sitôt. Le souvenir des marques présentes sur le corps de la Gryffondor lui revint en mémoire, accompagné du récit troublant qu'elle lui avait avoué. Alors qu'il imaginait le supplice qu'elle avait dû endurer, il agrippa brutalement son propre ventre de sa main droite, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau et dans l'une de ses plaies, tout en serrant de toutes ses forces. Une douleur vive se fit alors ressentir, néanmoins, il n'atténua pas la pression de sa main, devinant que sa camarade de chambre devait souffrir encore davantage.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je la hais ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être-elle ? Il y a des dizaines d'autres sangs de bourbe, mais putain, pourquoi Granger ? Je ne veux pas d'elle dans ma vie, je ne veux pas qu'il la touche encore une fois, je veux juste que cette histoire se termine et ne plus jamais lui parler » pensa-t-il farouchement, la main crispée contre son ventre.

Les minutes défilèrent lentement dans l'infirmerie, à tel point qu'au bout d'une heure, et ne parvenant toujours pas trouver le sommeil, Hermione s'extirpa sans un bruit de son lit. Une fois debout, elle fit quelques pas afin d'être sûre que ses jambes puissent soutenir son poids. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du garçon allongé non loin d'elle, ce dernier lui tournait le dos, le corps figé, elle se dit qu'il devait certainement dormir. La jeune fille s'avança d'une démarche incertaine vers la salle de bain, grimaçant de douleur à chacun de ses pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers un lavabo afin de se rafraichir avec de l'eau fraiche, quand en se relevant, elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace. Son visage était blafard, ses lèvres craquelées et son regard vide. D'un geste léger, elle souleva sa chemise et effleura du bout des doigts ses blessures. Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu'il était important de ne pas mettre de pansements dessus, dans le but de laisser l'onguent cicatriser correctement les diverses plaies.

 _Sang de bourbe_

D'un geste brusque, elle lâcha sa chemise qui recouvrit à nouveau son corps. Sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes affluèrent et se mirent à couler sans s'arrêter. La Gryffondor tremblait, frémissait de frayeur et de rage, de terreur et de colère et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, être chez elle, en sécurité chez ses parents. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que le Mangemort de la Cabane Hurlante la suivrait juste pour la faire souffrir, et comment avait-il pénétré l'enceinte du château ? Elle avait eu si peur et si mal à la fois, alors qu'elle était toute seule, dans l'incapacité de se défendre. A présent, tout son être vibrait d'effroi, l'obligeant à s'assoir à même le sol, se mordant le bras pour ne pas crier son désarroi et sa haine. Afin de ne pas réveiller le Serpentard, la jeune femme resta au sol un long moment, sanglotant silencieusement, les dents enfoncées dans sa peau pour l'empêcher de hurler.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi ? Il faut en plus que tu te broies toi-même la peau ? lança une voix trainante derrière elle.

Drago n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, c'est pourquoi il avait entendu la jeune femme se rendre dans la salle de bain, avant de percevoir quelques sanglots discrets, ce qui l'avait poussé à se relever. L'observer alors qu'elle était en train de se mordre l'avant-bras pour ne pas crier était aussi absurde que les marques de griffures qu'il venait de s'infliger sur le ventre. Le Serpentard se dit alors, que la fille affalée dans la salle de bain, était aussi mal en point que lui.

Hermione ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit la voix morne du garçon, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci se tenait au pas de la porte, elle pouvait même imaginer son sourire goguenard déformer son visage filiforme. Elle lâcha néanmoins son bras, et pu observer quelques gouttes de sang s'en échapper, dû à sa morsure trop virulente. Son besoin de hurler et de faire du mal ne s'était pas pour autant atténué, bien au contraire. Le garçon s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il lui prit alors le menton de sa main droite, la forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es faible, susurra-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'était même pas une insulte, mais une simple constatation, c'est ainsi que le perçut Hermione, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point. Elle lui en voulait terriblement, ce garçon, cet homme à présent, était en train de gâcher sa dernière année à Poudlard, était en train de la rendre... faible. Il avait raison, à cause de lui et de ses ennuis, Hermione avait l'impression de ne plus être que le reflet d'elle-même. Son agression à Pré-au-Lard, son altercation avec le Serpentard le soir de la ronde, et l'attaque de la veille... Elle se dit alors que l'année dernière avait, certes, été plus éprouvante, davantage dangereuse, cependant, l'an dernier, elle était accompagnée de ses amis, de ses proches, de tout le monde. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, la seule personne au courant de ce secret était Drago Malefoy, ce qui augmentait encore davantage son sentiment de solitude.

Le visage toujours maintenu par Drago, elle avança sa propre main et la fit glisser lentement sur le visage du jeune homme, du front, jusqu'au menton, obligeant le Serpentard à fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle couvrit de sa paume ses paupières. Ce n'était pas une caresse, loin de là, la pression de sa main sur le visage livide de son interlocuteur était forte, dénuée de toute douceur, et tous deux en étaient conscients. A travers ce geste, la jeune femme souhaitait lui transmettre toute son amertume, c'est pourquoi elle chuchota faiblement :

\- Je le suis autant que toi...

Le garçon blond rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ainsi ses iris gris enflammés, puis relâcha le visage de l'étudiante avant de se relever et de s'en aller.

« Oui... Sauf que moi je l'ai toujours été... », pensa-t-il vivement.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se redresse paisiblement, sans un geste ou une parole de dégout parce qu'elle avait osé le toucher. La Gryffondor avait espéré le rendre fou de rage, pour qu'elle puisse à son tour y répondre et laisser exploser sa propre colère. Mais de toute évidence, il ne semblait pas vouloir combattre aujourd'hui, certainement dû à ses blessures, infligées par le Sectumsempra d'Harry. Dépitée, elle se releva à son tour et regagna l'autre pièce.

\- Tu as eu de la visite ce matin, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde, souhaitant ainsi faire oublier au garçon sa crise dans la salle de bain.

\- Hum..., se contenta-t-il de répondre, fouillant tous les placards, certainement à la recherche de son uniforme.

\- Toute la bande des Serpentards au grand complet, avec Pansy en tête bien sûr ! railla-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Elle est passée deux fois...Quelle idiote, marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même, continuant ses recherches.

\- Pas du tout, elle n'est passée qu'une seule fois, très tôt ce matin, avec tous tes petits potes !

L'étudiant se retourna alors vers son interlocutrice, la mine perplexe.

\- Elle était là ce matin, quand Weaspot était en train de te parler, et elle était seule.

\- J'étais sure que tu ne dormais pas, rétorqua-t-elle le sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas Pansy, mais la fille qui m'avait ordonné de lâcher ma baguette alors que je te demandais, gentiment, de baisser la tienne, ajouta la Gryffondor d'un ton ironique.

Drago rechercha alors dans les méandres de son esprit embrumé une quelconque trace de cette fille...

 _\- Je m'appelle Astoria Greegrass !_

Ça lui revenait. Une fille de 6ème année un peu bizarre. Et cette même fille lui avait tenu la main et l'avait embrassé sur le front. Il trouva cet acte incroyablement insultant, jugeant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir décider quelle personne pouvait se montrer à ce point intime avec lui. Il réalisa alors qu'Hermione l'observait d'un regard amusé, trouvant visiblement la situation risible, ce qui enragea le fier garçon.

\- Dis-moi Granger, alors comme ça on a enfin fait le premier pas ! C'est le fait d'être passé à deux doigts de la mort qui t'a donné le courage d'inviter Weaspot au bal ? ricana le garçon.

Et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit la femme brune s'élancer vers lui le poing en avant, prête à lui assener un violent coup à la mâchoire, imitant ainsi son impétuosité de 3ème année. Cependant, deux facteurs avaient changé à présent. Le premier était l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel se trouvait la lionne, l'empêchant ainsi de concentrer toute sa force dans son poing. Et le second était l'évolution du garçon, qui à présent était plus grand, plus fort et plus rapide qu'autrefois. Et c'est donc avec un réflexe certain qu'il attrapa la main de la femme brune avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne au visage.

Mais la Gryffondor n'était pas pour autant découragée, c'est pourquoi elle leva son autre poing dans le but de l'atteindre, qu'il agrippa de son autre main, sans même un effort. La lionne était comme prise au piège, les poignets maintenus par Malefoy.

\- Alors Granger, on abandonne ? se moqua-t-il sans même un sourire.

Puisque étrangement, le garçon n'affichait pas son éternel sourire sournois et triomphant, bien au contraire, son visage était fermé et ses yeux, dénués de toute expression, fixaient attentivement sa prisonnière. Elle tenta alors de se libérer, quand elle sentit les mains du garçon se desserrer, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il fit glisser sa paume contre celle d'Hermione, cette dernière ne parvenant pas à se décrocher du regard profond du garçon. A présent, les doigts de son ennemi s'entrelacèrent délicatement autour de ses propres doigts, sans qu'elle ne sache comme réagir.

\- Allez ! C'est l'heure du repas ! Il faut bien manger pour reprendre des forces !

Les deux étudiants sursautèrent en même temps et découvrirent une Madame Pomfresh rayonnante, un plateau repas posé dans chacune de ses mains. Drago relâcha violement les mains de la Gryffondor, le regard fuyant, tout en lui crachant au visage ces quelques mots :

\- Putain, tu es répugnante, tu me dégoutes...

Muette de stupeur et de colère, elle allait répliquer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée, son corps souhaitait certainement lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de s'élancer dans un duel contre le Serpentard, lui intimant l'ordre de manger, de se reposer, et de reporter ce combat à plus tard. Elle dut alors reconnaitre que son ventre endolori avait raison, c'est pourquoi elle remercia chaleureusement l'infirmière avant d'entamer son déjeuner. Trop occupée à dévorer ce qui se trouvait devant elle, la lionne affamée ne remarqua pas les poings serrés et les épaules voutées de son camarade, qui lui tournait à présent le dos. Elle ne vit pas la difficulté avec laquelle il avalait péniblement sa salive. Et bien sûr, elle passa à côté du fait que pour une fois, la mine blême du Serpentard, affichait une légère teinte rosée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je tiens à préciser que les paroles de la musique, dont rêve Drago, est tirée de la chanson Avec le temps d' Isleym. J'ai supprimé quelques vers et modifié quelques termes (pour passer du féminin au masculin), ce n'est as tro mon genre de chanson mais en l'écoutant j'ai eu l'impression que certaines parties correspondaient parfaitement à Drago ^^

Pour répondre à Shamalloooowww, Harry cède à Drago parce qu'il voit qu'il ne plaisante pas du tout et qu'il est prêt à entamer un duel avec lui s'il n'accepte pas. Du coup, autant dire oui plutôt que de s'envoyer des attaques à la face ce qui serait au même au final, ça aurait même été pire que sait ;)

En tout cas, un groooos merci pour vos super reviews ! Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre parce qu'il était assez intense pour moi à écrire !


	18. Seule avec lui

\- Oh Drago ! Tu es enfin sorti de l'infirmerie ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter !

Le jeune homme blond avait à peine fait un pas dans la salle commune du dortoir 8 que déjà des bras s'enlacèrent autour de ses épaules.

\- Si tu savais comme je hais ce Potter ! Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas été puni ? interrogea Pansy, folle de rage.

\- Parce que j'ai laissé un mot à McGonagall, lui demandant de ne pas la faire, répondit-il laconiquement en se dégageant des bras encombrants de sa compagne.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille, hébétée.

\- Parce que, contrairement à ce que pense le reste de l'école, je n'ai qu'une parole, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'avança alors lentement en direction de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et y découvrit Hermione, cette dernière était assise sur son lit, le menton dans les mains, les yeux fermés. Ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie au même moment, cependant, le garçon avait préféré déambuler quelques heures dans le parc avant de regagner sa chambre. Les quelques jours passés en compagnie de la Gryffondor étaient, à ses yeux, un avant-goût de ce qu'allait être les prochaines vacances. Quelques insultes, diverses allusions blessantes, et un horrible et constant silence pesant. Mais si ça n'avait été que cela, le Serpentard aurait été content, hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, alors que de terribles cauchemars le réveillait, il se surprenait à observer pendant des heures la femme brune en train de dormir, songeant à toutes les choses qu'il aimerait lui faire, tels qu'effleurer chaque partie de son corps pour ensuite la combattre férocement, entre autres...

\- Je te manquais déjà ?

La jeune fille se releva alors brusquement, à tel point que son crâne cogna le lit du dessus. Hermione grogna alors de colère et de douleur, tout en se massant méticuleusement le sommet du crâne endolori.

\- Tu es vraiment trop nulle, railla le garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes moqueries, bien que je les affectionne tout particulièrement, ironisa la jeune fille en le regardant farouchement.

Ce simple regard, accompagné de sa réplique cinglante, provoqua des fourmillements délicieux dans le ventre du garçon. Il aimait ça, le fait qu'elle se défende, qu'elle réponde à sa méchanceté et surtout qu'elle veuille lui parler, il adorait vraiment cela. Mais détestait pas dessus tout son habituel air suffisant et la réaction trop vivace de son corps dès qu'elle daignait poser un regard sur lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Granger ? demanda-t-il, la voix la plus doucereuse possible.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là ?

Pansy venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, avide de passer quelques moments intimes avec son amant, et ainsi découvrir tous les détails de son affrontement avec Potter, qu'elle imaginait violent.

\- Sors d'ici Pansy, ordonna le garçon, sans détacher son regard du visage de la Gryffondor.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Sors !

Cette fois-ci le ton brutal employé par le Serpentard fût comme une claque pour la jeune fille. Elle regarda alors attentivement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait magnifique. Grand, imposant, la chemise blanche de son uniforme semblait lui allait comme une seconde peau sans oublier ses splendides cheveux blonds qui reflétaient le soleil, l'homme idéal à ses yeux. Puis son regard se posa sur l'autre fille présente dans la petite chambre, Hermione Granger. Et là son estomac se retourna. Depuis l'histoire à Pré-au-Lard, Pansy ne parvenait pas à chasser son sentiment de gêne dès qu'elle apercevait la Gryffondor avec son amant. Une aura étrange planait autour d'eux, chargée de haine, de rancœur mais d'un autre sentiment, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. De plus, elle pouvait constater que ces deux étudiants passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble, y compris ces quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Et voilà que maintenant, Drago souhaitait se retrouver seule avec la femme qu'il haïssait, au dépend de sa propre petite amie. C'était absurde, mais ne voulant pas contrarier son amour, elle lui obéit et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot.

\- Alors ? continua-t-il le sourire en coin, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

\- Le professeur McGonagall est venu me parler, elle souhaitait aussi te voir, mais comme elle ne te trouvait pas, elle a voulu que je te transmette le message.

\- Et quel est-il ?

\- Tout d'abord elle a décidé que tu ne seras pas puni pour t'être battu avec Harry, jugeant que ton séjour à l'infirmerie était une punition amplement suffisante, énonça la jeune fille.

« Putain, si elle savait à quel point elle a raison... », se dit-il le corps vibrant.

\- Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! La punition du vendredi soir est annulée ! Le professeur m'a expliqué qu'il était imprudent d'envoyer des élèves se promener dehors en pleine nuit, alors qu'un dangereux individu s'était introduit dans l'école ! dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Et pas de punition de substitution ? s'enquit-il, visiblement moins réjoui que son interlocutrice.

\- Je pense que non, répondit-elle le visage éclatant, elle a certainement dû se dire que je méritais un peu de repos. Et comme il aurait été malvenu de te punir seul, elle a levé cette corvée pour nous deux !

\- Fredonner...

Face au manque de réaction du Serpentard, la jeune fille amorça un pas en direction de la sortie quand il s'interposa, le regard dur.

\- Et pour le Mangemort ? Une idée ?

\- J'y pense constamment, mais je ne vois pas du tout qui ça pourrait être, soupira-t-elle. Je pense que tu devrais dresser une liste des Mangemorts que tu as côtoyés, pour ensuite l'étudier et voir lequel d'entre eux pourrait t'en vouloir.

\- Je peux la rédiger maintenant et après nous..., commença le garçon en s'activant pour trouver une plume et un parchemin.

\- Nous rien du tout ! Je suis fatiguée et je veux passer du temps avec mes amis, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Alors quand ? demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Je ne sais pas, déjà je pense qu'il sera compliqué de se voir, Ron et Harry ne vont plus me lâcher après ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Il faut bien régler...

\- En classe ! coupa la Gryffondor. En cours de potions par exemple. Tu me montreras ta liste et nous en discuterons.

Déjà lasse des moments qu'elle allait devoir passer seule à seule avec Malefoy, elle se retourna et entrouvrit la porte quand elle se referma violement. Le grand garçon se trouvait derrière elle, la main plaquée sur la porte fermée, affichant une expression irritée.

\- Et pour le vase ? Tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide à régler ce problème ? lança-t-il méchamment.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais vu que le Polynectar ne sera pas prêt avant les vacances, tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre mon plan pour l'instant, répondit-elle en tentant d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

Le garçon la maintenait toujours fermée et ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sortir la jeune fille de sa chambre.

\- Tu permets ? siffla la Gryffondor entre ses dents, en lui décochant un coup d'œil agacé.

En observant le grand jeune homme derrière elle, elle eut l'étrange impression que ses iris gris avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, et que les muscles de sa mâchoire semblaient se contracter à chacune de ses respirations. Il resta posé ainsi de longues secondes, qui parurent durer une éternité pour l'étudiante, quand enfin, il se décida à se dégager lentement, très lentement. Et c'est mal à l'aise, qu'Hermione s'extirpa de l'atmosphère pesante de la chambre. Drago la regarda s'en aller à grandes enjambées, ne parvenant pas à décrocher son regard de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il referma alors la porte sans un bruit et posa son front contre celle-ci, maudissant son envie irrépressible de la suivre, de la ramener de force dans sa chambre pour l'y enfermer, l'obligeant ainsi à passer tout le reste de la journée avec lui.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction de son lit, imaginant la Gryffondor assise dessus, effleurant la couverture de ses longs doigts fins, laissant promener son regard sur les affaires du Serpentard. Drago s'approcha à pas lents de la couche, s'agenouilla et attrapa violement la couverture entre ses mains. Et c'est dans un état second et les yeux fermés, qu'il fit glisser la couette le long de son visage, un peu comme si l'édredon représentait la main de la fille brune, qui le caressait délicatement et sensuellement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ?

Le jeune homme blond se releva brusquement, mortifié d'avoir été pris sur le fait par Neville Londubat, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la mine perplexe.

\- Ça te regarde ? Non ! trancha le Serpentard.

Conscient qu'il agrippait encore fermement la couverture, et qu'il devait très certainement paraitre très stupide, il la lâcha et sortit en trombe de la chambre, tout en prenant soin de bousculer son colocataire au passage.

Une fois sortie de la chambre de Drago, Hermione se dirigea vers celle d'Harry, avec une seule idée en tête, remercier son colocataire de l'avoir secouru. Elle frappa à la porte de leur chambre quand un immense garçon brun apparut à l'embrasure. Liam Linci, le colocataire d'Harry et ancien Poufsouffle était certes aussi grand que Drago, mais c'était bien le seul et unique point commun entre les deux étudiants. Alors que le Serpentard arborait des cheveux d'une couleur blonde, presque blanche, le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle possédait une chevelure brune, dont l'aspect décoiffé se rapprochait étrangement à celui d'Harry.

De plus, Drago Malefoy disposait d'un corps, certes musclé, mais d'une souplesse se rapprochant à un lynx ou un léopard, alors que le Poufsouffle était bâti comme un roc, ressemblant davantage à un imposant gorille, en plus intelligent. Puisqu'en effet, son regard semblait empreint de clairvoyance, un peu comme s'il avait le pouvoir de lire en une personne. Elle se dit alors qu'il avait un petit air à la Victor Krum.

Et c'est en seulement quelques secondes que la jeune femme eu ce premier ressentiment à l'égard du grand gaillard posté devait elle. Un sentiment qui allait se renouveler à de nombreuses reprises à l'avenir.

\- Bonjour, je pense que tu dois être Liam, commença la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix. Harry m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avais trouvé, je voulais te remercier.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'était un hasard, et puis je suis heureux de t'avoir aidé, répondit-il d'une voix onctueuse, le regard perçant.

Un regard qu'elle était sûre et certaine de connaitre...

\- Peut-être, mais bon, voilà ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Je t'en prie Hermione...

Et c'est avec un sourire franc et reconnaissant pour son sauveur, que la jeune femme fit volte face, dans le but de retrouver ses deux amis. Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer doucement derrière elle, quand soudain elle eut un flash de souvenir :

 _Se sentant étrangement observée, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre d'un garçon, assis quelques tables plus loin, ce dernier ne la lâchait pas du regard, ne clignant même pas des yeux. Le jeune homme était massif, imposant, brun arborant un visage ferme. Elle semblait déjà l'avoir aperçu, mais elle ne saurait dire où exactement. Elle devait néanmoins admettre que son regard était envoutant, la jeune Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher._

Le garçon qui la fixait aux Trois Balais avant que Malefoy ait la bonne idée de lui voler sa baguette était Liam Linci, le camarade de chambre d'Harry. Elle se retourna alors vivement pour faire face à la porte de la chambre, qui était à présent fermée, tout en songeant que cet étudiant dégageait une aura pour le moins étrange et saisissante.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'Hermione et Drago n'aient le temps et l'opportunité de se voir pour échanger sur le Mangemort. La Gryffondor trouvait cela réellement bizarre, de devoir mentir à ses amis pour aller voir Malefoy, un sentiment qu'il devait certainement partager de son côté. Néanmoins, malgré toutes les ruses inventées par la jeune fille, aucune ne fonctionna et ne dissuada Ron et Harry de la laisser seule, craignant qu'elle se fasse à nouveau attaquer. C'est pourquoi elle attendait impatiemment que le Serpentard rejoigne la salle de classe de potions, afin qu'elle puisse enfin découvrir sa liste et y tirer des conclusions.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut un rire cristallin, un rire reconnaissable entre tous, le rire de Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de son chéri blond. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut le couple s'avancer dans la salle, la jeune Serpentard collée au bras du grand garçon blond, ce dernier se contentant de marcher d'un pas hautain et suffisant, comme si tout ce qu'il voyait n'était pas digne d'intérêt, quand son regard se posa sur la Gryffondor.

Elle crut alors entrevoir un changement dans ses iris, lesquels devinrent subitement plus sombres et froids, son air impassible s'étant transformé en quelque chose de plus brutal et violent. La lionne en resta pantoise, de toute évidence, la haine du garçon à son égard n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire.

L'étudiant blond s'éloigna alors de sa camarade pour s'assoir aux côtés de la Gryffondor, un sourire sournois peint sur les lèvres.

\- Alors ? Tu ne me demandes rien ? Je suis certain que tu trépignes d'impatience, railla-t-il en sortant lentement les affaire de son sac.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche de cette liste, mentit la jeune fille, le nez plongé dans le livre posé devant elle.

\- Tu ne la veux pas ? Le nom de ton agresseur figure peut-être dessus ?

\- Ainsi que le nom de l'homme qui est entré chez toi en pleine nuit..., répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, ne lâchant pas son ouvrage des yeux.

\- Regarde-moi Granger..., murmura le garçon.

\- ... puis de toute façon je ne pense pas que cette liste sera réellement utile...

\- Regarde- moi Granger..., répéta-t-il sur le même ton grave.

\- ... alors franchement non, je m'en fiche de cette liste...

\- Putain regarde-moi ! mugit-il d'une voix féroce.

Toute la classe plongea alors dans un silence soudain, interdite face à l'exclamation virulente du garçon. Tous savaient que le Serpentard ne daignait jamais élever le ton, se contenant de susurrer quelques répliques acerbes de temps en temps. Hermione elle-même était stupéfaite, et réellement mal à l'aise, puisque la dernière fois que le jeune homme avait employé ce ton en sa présence, c'était pendant qu'il la soulevait d'une main pour l'étrangler. Et c'est alors qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Se lier avec un homme qui ne cessait de la rabrouer voire même de la violenter, bien qu'elle ne se laissait jamais faire, était une aberration. Elle se dit alors qu'il était désormais vital de mener à bien la mission du vase et de découvrir l'identité du Mangemort pour l'empêcher de nuire afin de se débarrasser définitivement de la compagnie du Serpentard.

\- Voilà Malefoy, je te regarde, finit-elle par chuchoter, le poing serré.

\- Parfait ! Je pense en effet qu'il est vraiment impoli de parler à une personne sans même la regarder.

\- Tu te moques de moi là ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.

\- Mes parents m'ont appris les bonnes manières... A croire que les moldus ne savent pas se tenir, cracha-t-il.

\- Donne-moi cette liste qu'on en finisse, soupira la jeune fille, ne souhaitant pas se lancer dans un duel d'insultes et d'humiliations avec son adversaire.

Le Serpentard fouilla alors dans un de ses livres avant d'en extirper un petit morceau de parchemin. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et le lui donna en ajoutant :

\- J'ai éliminé ceux qui sont morts ou qui sont à Azkaban, j'ai aussi précisé si les Mangemorts en question avaient des enfants de mon âge environ, et leurs relations avec mon défunt père.

La Gryffondor le regarde surprise, à croire que qu'il s'était donné bien du mal pour la rédaction de cette liste. Elle plongea alors dans les écrits du garçon, espérant y dénicher des informations utiles.

« Tout ça pourrait être profitable, mais fouiller dans les affaires de Malefoy une fois que je serai chez lui pourrait être intéressant... », se dit-elle malicieusement.

Puisque après tout... Elle aussi avait le droit de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour espérer mettre la main sur son agresseur. Au souvenir de l'individu, un nœud à l'estomac se forma brusquement, _Sang de bourbe_...

Drago était bien loin de toutes ces pensées noires, le garçon s'était subrepticement approché de la Gryffondor, collant sa jambe à la sienne sans la lâcher des yeux. S'il avait voulu qu'elle le regarde, c'était déjà pour qu'il se perde dans ses grands yeux bruns enflammés, mais aussi parce qu'il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle l'observe, qu'elle le jauge, même si c'était par haine ou dégout, le fait est qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à être obnubilé par la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Le Serpentard se colla encore davantage à la Gryffondor, tout en souhaitant ardemment plonger son nez dans sa longue chevelure brune et caresser cette jambe nue qui s'offrait à lui. Il voulait qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, qu'elle lui caresse le visage et qu'elle s'approche pour l'embrasser férocement, pour lui mordre la lèvre tout en soupirant de contentement et de passion dévorante. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'en temps normal, jamais il n'aurait ressenti ce genre de désir à l'égard d'une sang de bourbe, et surtout vis-à-vis de Granger. C'est pourquoi il mit cette incroyable envie de la toucher, de la dévorer littéralement et de la dominer totalement, sur le compte d'un trouble post-traumatique. Oui... Ce ne pouvait être que ça...

\- C'est une liste intéressante, mais qui ne m'aide pas beaucoup, chuchota la jeune fille sans lever les yeux du papier. Il faudrait que je la garde et que je fasse davantage de recherches, je ne...

L'étudiante coupa net sa phrase. En levant les yeux du parchemin, elle se rendit compte que le garçon était non seulement très près d'elle, mais qu'en plus il ne cessait de l'observer. C'est donc mal à l'aise qu'elle demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Qu... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce sont encore mes cheveux qui te dérangent ?

Elle perçut le regard du jeune descendre lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, comme s'il essayait de saisir le sens de ses paroles. La Gryffondor tenta tant bien que mal de se décaler, quand elle rencontra le vide, encore un seul mouvement et elle allait tomber lamentablement de sa chaise. Drago ne parvenait pas à la lâcher du regard, le corps et la présence de la fille brune possédaient un pouvoir déroutant sur son propre corps, ce dernier semblait lui ordonner de saisir violement les cheveux de sa camarade pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Malefoy... Tu es trop près, je n'aime pas ça du tout, souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Plus elle parlait, plus il avait envie de l'écouter, même si ce n'étaient que des réprimandes et autres intimidations. L'écouter, la regarder, la détester, la dévorer et la posséder, tous ces sentiments se bousculaient en lui, à tel point qu'il désirait farouchement la frapper pour ensuite la caresser. Puisqu'en plus d'être une fille de moldus et l'amie de Potter, elle représentait tout ce qu'il méprisait, c'est-à-dire, l'indifférence et la suffisance. Si seulement il pouvait la rendre davantage docile et effrayée, comme le soir où il l'avait presque tué. Mais en même temps, à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son jeu et lui dévoilait une part d'agressivité, son corps réagissait instinctivement et avec délice. C'était beaucoup trop pour le jeune Serpentard, qui se prit la tête entre les mains tout en s'éloignant de la tentation écœurante que représentait cette femme.

Une fois de plus pantoise face au comportement étrange de son ennemi, Hermione décida de ne pas en tenir compte et de ranger précieusement la liste dans son sac, car elle pourrait être dangereuse entre de mauvaises mains. Le cours continua sans accrochages jusqu'au moment où, dans un silence presque total, Hermione entendit deux jeunes filles, assises un peu plus loin, discuter activement du bal qui allait se dérouler dans quelques semaines.

\- As-tu déjà choisis ta robe pour le bal ? demanda l'une des deux étudiantes.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais je me demande bien à quoi elle pourrait bien me servir, personne ne m'a encore invité, répondit la seconde fille, visiblement déconfite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure que tu auras à ton bras, le garçon de tes rêves !

\- Il y en a un que je trouve super sexy..., confia-t-elle.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Lui là-bas !

\- Je ne vois pas... Qui ça ? interrogea son amie, avide de savoir.

\- Là-bas !

\- Drago Malefoy ?!

En entendant la réponse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour ainsi découvrir l'étrange fille. Puisqu'après tout, pour trouver Malefoy sexy, la fille en question ne pouvait être que bizarre aux yeux d'Hermione. Néanmoins, de prime abord, elle semblait parfaitement normale, à croire que la folie n'était pas toujours visible à l'œil nu.

\- Je trouve qu'il est un peu effrayant, chuchota l'autre fille.

\- Je te l'accorde, mais regarde-le. J'adore les hommes grands, en plus il doit être très riche. Et il a une allure à couper le souffle !

\- Oui enfin... Il n'est pas très clair comme type, un peu comme l'était son père, non ? risqua son interlocutrice.

Des propos qu'Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

\- Un fils ne ressemble pas forcément à son père. En tout cas, moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour danser avec lui au bal, affirma l'étudiante.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?

\- Il sort avec Pansy Parkinson depuis des années, je peux laisser tomber !

\- A regarder, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas trop mal, concéda-t-elle.

\- Tu vois ! J'avais raison !

L'échange entre les deux étudiantes continua de plus belle, néanmoins la Gryffondor préféra retourner à ses notes, quand elle croisa le regard de son compagnon de table. Ce dernier semblait aussi avoir écouté la conversation des deux filles puisqu'il affichait un sourire amusé et satisfait. Il braqua alors son regard empli de malice à Hermione, tout en murmurant lentement :

\- Et oui Granger, voilà la vie des gens puissants et beaux. Hélas, tu ne connaitras jamais ce sentiment.

\- Ni le sentiment de savoir pertinemment que mon compagnon passe ses nuits avec la première donzelle venue, tout en continuant d'être fière de le fréquenter, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Puisque tu es désespérée au point d'inviter toi-même le garçon au bal ! répliqua le garçon sur le même ton.

\- Il est vrai que je devrais prendre exemple sur quelqu'un comme toi !

\- Et quel serait l'exemple, Granger ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix délicieusement suave, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu la lionne.

\- Faire semblant de porter de l'intérêt à l'autre, alors que finalement, je suis rongé par l'égoïsme et l'individualisme ! ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les iris gris du Serpentard prirent aussitôt une teinte plus sombre. D'un geste violent, il agrippa la main de la jeune fille et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait tant le besoin de lui faire mal, tout en établissant un contact physique avec elle, mais encore une fois, son corps agissait avant sa raison. Surprise par cette attitude brusque, la Gryffondor songea rapidement à se saisir de sa baguette pour l'envoyer valser plus loin, quand elle rencontra le regard froid et enragé du garçon. Et c'est alors qu'elle comprit. Son adversaire venait d'entamer la première partie du duel, et si elle espérait le remporter, elle ne devait surtout pas rompre le contact et devait continuer de supporter la douleur, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Réalisant que la femme brune ne comptait pas l'attaquer, il resserra encore davantage sa poigne, désirant ardemment la faire souffrir encore plus. Après tout, elle venait à l'instant de le juger, sans oublier qu'elle allait se rendre au bal avec cet abruti de Weasley. Tout en serrant férocement la main délicate de la Gryffondor, le Serpentard attrapa son pantalon de son autre main, enfonçant, de toutes ses forces, ses ongles dans le tissu fin. Pourquoi le fixait-elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi ne retirait-elle pas sa main ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il désirait tant l'attraper et sucer avidement chacun de ses doigts exquis ?

\- Alors quoi Malefoy ? Tu crois que tu vas me faire mal ? Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai _Sang de bourbe_ gravé sur mon ventre ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Mais le Serpentard ne répondit pas, trop concentré à l'idée de ne pas suivre ses pulsions et caresser le visage à l'expression courageuse et inflexible de la femme brune. Hermione souffrait atrocement, elle pouvait sentir les ongles du garçon s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais elle ne broncha pas. Pour rien au monde elle donnerait ce plaisir à Drago Malefoy, même si ce contact l'étonnait réellement. Certes, il était en train de la faire souffrir, cela ne changeait pas le fait que sa main était dans celle du Serpentard, et qu'il ne semblait pas dégouté par cela. D'ailleurs cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il ne bondissait plus à 10m d'elle, dès qu'elle avait l'audace de trop s'approcher de lui. Et son regard, il semblait tellement profond et violent, bien loin de l'attitude vulgaire et enfantine de son jeune âge.

La Gryffondor trouvait cela troublant. Alors qu'elle poursuivait cet échange visuel, elle dû bien reconnaitre que les yeux du garçon posés sur elle la dérangeait réellement, un peu comme si elle venait de prendre conscience que le Serpentard, qu'elle pensait connaitre par cœur depuis maintenant presque 8 ans, était plus torturé et effrayant qu'elle le pensait. Dans ce regard pénétrant, elle pouvait y lire une lente résignation accompagnée d'une douce folie, ce qui l'interloqua au plus haut point. La jeune femme brune avala difficilement sa salive, ignorant à présent la douleur que provoquait la poigne rude du garçon, se contentant de déchiffrer péniblement le regard de son adversaire.

\- C'est la fin du cours ! N'oubliez-pas de faire vos devoirs ! s'écria le professeur Slughorn d'une voix chantante.

Drago et Hermione sortirent alors brusquement de leur léthargie. Et c'est dans un silence confus et gênant, que le Serpentard retira vivement sa main avant de se précipiter hors de la salle de classe. La Gryffondor, toujours assise et le souffle court, observa sa main d'un regard distrait. Les doigts du jeune homme avaient laissé des marques blanches sur sa peau, qui commencèrent lentement à virer au rouge. Et c'est d'une main tremblante, qu'Hermione ramassa ses affaires pour les fourrer négligemment dans son sac.

« Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Je suis un abruti, une merde, une loque, un débile... » ragea intérieurement la garçon.

Le Serpentard marcha d'un pas vif, ne sachant même pas où aller, mais une seule et unique chose l'importait, s'éloigner le plus possible de la femme brune. Lui qui souhaitait lui faire mal, il n'était parvenu qu'à estropier sa jambe et décupler son désir embrasé pour la lionne. Mais quelle femme ? Quelle femme resterait stoïque et de marbre, alors qu'il serait en train de briser sa main ? Aucune ! Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle était détestable dans son hardiesse et méprisable dans sa fierté.

« Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce-que je la veux ! Là ! Tout de suite ! Dans mon lit, voire à même le sol ! », pensa-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Alors qu'il continuait sa marche frénétique, il retira sa veste et desserra sa cravate, tout en passant les mains dans ses cheveux, cherchant ainsi à échapper à son sentiment d'étouffement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta devant une grande porte, comprenant alors que ses pieds l'avaient mené à l'endroit dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis. Il ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et pénétra dans la grande pièce. Cette dernière lui renvoya alors une multitude de souvenirs, tous plus tristes et angoissants les uns que les autres. Mais c'était ici qu'il était bien et c'était ici qu'il pouvait parler et se confier à la seule personne, dans ce château, encore plus morte que lui. D'ailleurs, il la vit s'avancer lentement dans sa direction, un sourire jovial peint sur son visage laiteux, visiblement heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura posément :

\- Bonjour Mimi...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà le chapitre 18, bientôt le bal de Noel qui révèlera pas mal de surprises =) Alors je vais faire quelque chose que je ne fais pas souvent mais bon, j'en suis au chapitre 18 donc je me dis que je peux me le permettre. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'on me laisse un petit plus de reviews, parce que je prends le temps de poster un chapitre tous les dimanches alors je me dis que je mérite bien un tout petit commentaire de soutien ^^'

Quand on y pense, ça prend 1min pour une review mais sa motive assez l'auteur pour passer des heures ensuite sur son chapitre ! Ça vaut le coup non ? Héhé :p Comme je vois que mon histoire est suivie et lue, j'espère vraiment avoir plus de retours pour les prochains chapitres (surtout qu'avec le bal, on entamera un tournant important dans l'histoire !). Je vous en remercie par avance :D


	19. Mimi : Psychologue de Poudlard

\- Bonjour Mimi…

\- Oh tu es revenu ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! s'écria le fantôme au comble du bonheur.

\- J'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, se justifia le garçon.

\- Je comprends ! Mais imagine un peu, cette pauvre Mimi déambulant à travers les sièges de toilettes, se demandant constamment si son ami était toujours vivant !

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis bel et bien vivant, répondit-il calmement.

\- Et j'en suis heureuse ! Veux-tu rester avec moi un petit moment ? s'enquit-elle poliment, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude.

\- Oui, je vais rester… Je n'ai plus la force de retourner en cours pour le reste de la journée, grogna-t-il.

A cette nouvelle, Mimi fit un bond dans les airs, satisfaite à l'idée de rester toute la journée avec son vieil ami. Puisque en effet, aux yeux de Mimi, Drago Malefoy était son seul et véritable ami, ils avaient vécu tant de chose ensemble il y a deux ans. Elle l'avait vu pleurer, douter et même se battre avec Harry Potter. Quand elle l'avait trouvé allongé, inerte et couvert de sang, elle avait bien cru que son cœur avait arrêté de battre pour la seconde fois. Puis un jour il l'avait quitté pour ne plus jamais revenir. Chaque jour elle espérait le voir à nouveau franchir les portes de ses toilettes, en vain. Et le voilà assis par terre devant elle, adossé au mur, les jambes repliées et le visage maintenu par ses mains, le regard perdu dans le vague.

La femme fantôme s'approcha lentement de lui afin de l'admirer de plus près. Depuis toutes ces années passées à arpenter certaines pièces du château, elle en avait vu des garçons, tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Elle en avait oublié une grande partie, mais elle savait parfaitement que certains visages ne disparaîtraient jamais de son esprit. Le premier était bien évidemment Tom Jedusor. Alors qu'elle était toujours scolarisée à Poudlard et… vivante, elle avait souvent aperçu ce grand garçon brun, très agréable à l'œil. Puis elle avait appris, il y a maintenant 6 ans, que c'était par sa faute qu'elle était morte. Comment oublier un tel visage ?

Mimi avait aussi fait la rencontre d'un autre garçon, ce dernier était vraiment très beau, cependant il lui était impossible de se souvenir de son nom. Elle se souvint la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dans la salle de bain des préfets, alors qu'il cherchait la solution à l'énigme de l'œuf. Et c'est nostalgique qu'elle se demanda ce qu'il était devenu à présent, certainement mannequin pour le magazine Sorcier et Sexy… Puis bien sûr il y a eu Harry Potter, qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignon et assez gentil, quoique trop coincé à son goût. Néanmoins, depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu attaquer le garçon blond d'un sortilège tout simplement horrible, elle ressentait un certain mépris pour le jeune homme. Parce que s'il y avait bien un étudiant qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, c'était Drago Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle se tenait à seulement 5cm de lui, elle avança délicatement sa main vers le visage pâle du garçon, et mima ainsi une caresse, sans oser le toucher véritablement, de peur de l'agacer. Elle put alors s'apercevoir que les traits de son ami étaient tirés, qu'un tic nerveux agitait sa main droite et que ses cheveux étaient emmêlés au point de se demander s'il ne venait pas d'affronter un blizzard. Certes il paraissait en meilleure forme qu'il y a deux ans, toutefois, il semblait tout aussi tourmenté.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je crois que je deviens fou, souffla-t-il sans détourner son regard du lavabo présent en face de lui.

\- Ce ne pourra jamais être pire que moi ! Cela fait 50 ans que je reste dans ces toilettes ! plaisanta le fantôme dans le but de consoler le garçon avachi par terre.

\- Je parle de la vraie folie, continua-t-il d'une voix morne, ignorant la boutade de la jeune fille. Je veux dire _littéralement_ fou… Le genre de folie obsessionnelle qui ne te quitte jamais, le genre de folie qui surgit sans prévenir et sans aucune raison… Et qui te pousse à faire des choses idiotes et affreusement honteuses…

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, chuchota-t-elle, le visage inquiet. Dis-moi, quelle est cette folie ?

\- C'est cette fille…

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Putain ! C'est cette fille ! rugit-il avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

En entendant sa réponse, le cœur mort de la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de louper un battement inexistant. Une femme… Bien sûr, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. C'était un homme pour le moins attirant et il était évident qu'il ne comptait pas épouser un fantôme couard au point de ne pas oser quitter l'école et tout particulièrement cet étage. Mais au nom de l'amitié, elle se força tout de même pour faire parler le garçon, après tout s'il était venu la voir, ce n'était certainement pas pour échanger des banalités.

\- Et que se passe-t-il avec cette fille ?

\- J'y pense tout le temps, quand je me lève, quand je suis en classe, quand je mange, quand je vais me coucher et même quand je suis avec une autre fille… Surtout quand je suis avec une autre fille d'ailleurs, murmura-t-il, le visage toujours caché par ses grandes mains.

\- Est-ce si grave de penser tout le temps à une personne ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est grave ! ragea le garçon en relevant violemment la tête. Cette fille, je la hais ! Je l'ai toujours détesté ! Elle m'insupporte ! Je voudrais pouvoir lui faire mal, tout le temps, à chaque instant !

\- Ah… Ce à quoi tu penses tout le temps, c'est à la faire souffrir, dit-elle, visiblement soulagée.

\- Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus !

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle à nouveau anxieuse.

\- Je la veux avec moi, tout le temps, je veux qu'elle soit toujours près de moi. J'ai besoin qu'elle me regarde, me parle, me touche. A chaque fois que je l'observe, j'imagine tout ce que je veux lui faire et tout ce que je veux qu'elle me fasse. Mais en même temps je veux qu'elle souffre, parce que c'est de sa faute si je suis une telle loque, alors je lui fais mal dès que je peux.

\- Tu devrais peut-être l'éviter non ? risqua le fantôme.

\- Mais merde ! Je veux l'éviter et ne plus jamais lui parler ! Mais nous avons des problèmes à régler et…, il reprit difficilement son souffle, et bordel… Je ne peux pas me passer de sa présence, même si ça me dégoûte. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de la toucher à part moi, je la veux toute entière, la posséder et qu'elle ne vive que par moi, même si c'est dans le mépris et la haine mutuelle…

\- Oh…

\- Mon désir de lui faire l'amour devient de plus en plus violent chaque jour… Je me vois embrasser, lécher et mordre son corps tout entier, poursuivit le garçon sans prendre conscience qu'il parlait à Mimi. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer, mais si je craque, que va-t-il se passer ? J'infligerai une nouvelle honte à ma famille, à ma mère et à moi-même ! Et cette satanée fille n'acceptera jamais que je lui… que je la… Bref ! Jamais !

Sur ses mots, il agrippa à ses cheveux comme s'il voulait les arracher d'un coup violent. Mimi essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas dévoiler son trouble ainsi que sa jalousie à l'égard de cette fameuse étudiante. Cette fille n'appréciait même pas la chance qu'elle avait d'attirer à ce point le Serpentard. Le fantôme aurait donné sa vie, si elle avait pu, en échange d'une telle attention de la part du garçon blond.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait de vouloir être avec une personne impliquerait une quelconque honte ?

\- C'est normal, tu es morte…, cracha le garçon, de dépit.

\- Très bien ! siffla-t-elle en s'envolant lentement dans les airs.

\- Elle… Elle n'est pas comme moi. Song sang est inférieur au mien, et ses fréquentations sont différentes, confia-t-il précipitamment, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir la force de rester seul dans ces toilettes sinistres.

Mimi Geignarde redescendit à nouveau.

\- Le sang ? Au moins elle est vivante, c'est déjà un bon point par rapport à moi ! railla-t-elle.

\- Elle me déteste, tout comme je la hais…

\- Donne-lui envie d'être avec toi alors.

\- Je ne veux pas descendre aussi bas, je suis un Malefoy ! tonna le Serpentard d'une voix forte et fière.

\- Ton nom est-il plus important que ton désir d'être avec elle ? s'étonna la fille fantôme.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Mon nom ainsi que mon patrimoine ne devraient pas baisser dans l'estime des gens, tout ça parce que… parce que mon corps a perdu toute raison…, finit-il dans un souffle.

\- Vraiment ! Vous les êtres vivants, et tout particulièrement vous les garçons je ne vous comprendrai jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

\- Moi-même je ne me comprends plus…, admit-il en soupirant.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, le livre d'Histoire de la Magie posée sur ses genoux, engloutissant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles présent non loin d'elle, Hermione savourait ce petit moment de calme et de sérénité. La journée s'était parfaitement déroulée et elle avait pu constater que son Polynectar serait bel et bien prêt dans quelques semaines. Tout serait parfait ! Hormis bien sur la liste des Mangemorts rangée dans son sac. Aux yeux de la jeune fille, ce simple petit morceau de parchemin pesait bien plus lourd que l'ouvrage Histoire de Poudlard, tant les noms inscrits dessus étaient angoissants.

\- Je déteste ce dortoir rempli de personnes toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres !

La Gryffondor soupira face à l'entrée fracassante de sa colocataire, la très délicate et silencieuse Pansy Parkinson. La Serpentard prit place à son bureau et entreprit de sortir toutes les affaires de son sac. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas faire ses devoirs, loin de là, et Hermione le savait. Pansy avait pour habitude d'écrire ses pensées dans un petit livret, une sorte de journal intime, qu'elle prenait bien soin de verrouiller à l'aide d'un sort dès qu'elle avait fini d'écrire dedans. Hermione aurait donné cher pour lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de ce journal. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très curieuse en temps normal, observer Pansy écrire tous les soirs dedans, avec la même frénésie, poussait la Gryffondor à s'interroger sur le contenu du journal.

La jeune fille brune allait retourner à sa lecture quand Pansy se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton dur.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, répondit la Gryffondor sur le même ton.

\- Je ne l'ai plus vu de la journée depuis le cours de potions.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et bien il était bien assis à côté de toi non ? Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Tu as parfaitement raison ! Il m'a raconté toute sa journée et m'a même préparé des cookies ! Qu'il est gentil avec moi ce Malefoy…, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je vous ai pourtant entendu parler ! beugla la Serpentard, irritée de voire ses propos tournés en dérision.

A ces mots, une vague inexpliquée de frissons parcourue l'échine de la lionne. Ils avaient conversé, oui, c'était certain. Mais surtout il l'avait regardé et lui avait pris la main, un comportement très étrange et réellement bouleversant pour la jeune femme. Sans oublier le moment curieux qu'ils avaient vécu à l'infirmerie, quand les doigts du garçon s'étaient enlacés aux siens. C'est un fait, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor n'agissaient plus normalement depuis l'attaque du Mangemort, une chose qu'Hermione se promit de corriger à l'avenir.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit du tout, concéda la lionne, et je pense qu'il préférerait se confier à un rat plutôt qu'à moi !

\- Pour une fois Granger, tu n'as pas tort, dit-elle souriante. Ah ! J'oubliais ! Ma mère ne va pas tarder à m'envoyer la robe que je porterai pour le bal ! Merci de ne pas me la voler !

\- Vu tes goûts vestimentaires, je ne pense pas…, lâcha l'étudiante.

\- Puis de toute façon, à quoi te servirait une robe, hein ? A moins que tu veuilles te rendre au bal sans cavalier ? se moqua méchamment sa colocataire.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un cavalier ! Je l'ai même invité ! annonça fièrement Hermione, étonnée de répondre aux pics de son ennemie.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tellement désespérée au point d'inviter toi-même le garçon ! J'en aurais presque de la peine pour toi ma pauvre…, admit la Serpentard, affichant une compassion feinte.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'inviter ou d'être invité, puisque toi, tout le monde sait que tu seras bien entendu accompagnée de Messire Malefoy !

\- Et oui, que veux-tu… Il m'invite et je réponds oui !

\- Et comment t'a-t-il invité cette fois-ci ? En l'écrivant sur un morceau de serviette de table ? railla Hermione.

\- Et bien… Euh… Il m'a…, bégaya la Serpentard, le regard soudain fuyant.

\- Il ne t'a pas encore invité, réalisa Hermione.

\- Il le fera, comme toujours ! s'écria-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Il n 'y a eu qu'un seul bal pour l'instant, et c'était i ans, beaucoup de choses changent en 4 ans...

\- Pas entre lui et moi…, susurra Pansy, peu sûre d'elle.

\- Tu devrais dire ça à la fille qui est venue lui rendre visite quand il était à l'infirmerie. Astoria Greengrass m'a-t-on dit, se moqua ouvertement la Gryffondor.

\- Astoria ? répéta-t-elle apeurée.

Et soudainement, Hermione s'en voulut. Elle venait à l'instant de faire preuve de méchanceté gratuite, juste parce que Pansy lui tapait sur le système. Ce qui n'était pas une raison pour se montrer aussi perfide qu'elle et jouer avec ses sentiments, qu'elle imaginait très forts pour le grand garçon blond.

« Je viens vraiment d'agir comme une garce, ça ne me ressemble pas. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fréquente trop souvent Drago Malefoy… A force de lui parler, sa mesquinerie a déteint sur moi » se dit-elle mécontente.

Elle allait s'excuser quand la porte de la chambre claqua violemment. De toute évidence, Pansy ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que sa colocataire, ce qui attrista Hermione, confuse d'avoir agi de la sorte.

* * *

\- Bon Mimi, il est temps que je m'en aille, dit le garçon en se relevant, les jambes toutes engourdies d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position.

\- Mais que vas-tu faire pour la fille et le problème que vous avez en commun ? s'enquit-elle rapidement, peinée de le voir l'a quitter.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aviserai en temps voulu, soupira Drago, las des épreuves à venir.

\- Passe me voir quand tu veux ! s'écria le fantôme.

Drago se retourna alors et la gratifia d'un sourire. Un sourire certes triste et mélancolique, mais c'était bien le seul sourire qu'il pouvait afficher.

\- Je reviendrai très certainement, j'en aurai réellement besoin après les congés de Noël.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi spécialement après les vacances, que l'étudiant s'éloignait déjà à grands pas dans l'immense couloir, laissant la grande porte sombre des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, se refermer toute seule.

Drago marcha, comme à son habitude, à vive allure, le cœur un petit plus léger. Bien que ses problèmes ne soient pas réglés, pouvoir en parler à voix haute l'avait quelque peu aidé, c'est pourquoi il ne regrettait pas d'avoir loupé quelques cours pour parler à Mimi. Il allait regagner son dortoir sans manger, quand on l'interpella.

\- Drago ! Dragooooo !

Surpris, il fit volte face et aperçut une femme s'élancer vers lui, la démarche sûre et le visage exprimant un air déterminé.

\- Te souviens-tu de moi ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

\- Astoria…, murmura-t-il, le regard dur.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Comment vas-tu après ce séjour déplaisant à l'infirmerie ?

\- Parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, sache que je ne supporte pas les câlineries forcées. Alors, à l'avenir, ne prend plus ma main sans autorisation, même si je suis inconscient. Compris ? ordonna le grand garçon d'une voix acerbe.

\- Je suis désolée, comme je t'ai trouvé seul, sans personne à ton chevet, j'ai pensé que…

\- Et bien ne pense plus ! coupa-t-il fermement.

L'ancienne Serpentard de 16 ans posa son regard sur le visage de son interlocuteur, visiblement émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, ce qui agaça le garçon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, juste que, tu es éblouissant ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues légèrement empourprées.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, gamine.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'aimerais tant apprendre à te connaître ! Tout savoir sur toi !

Le regard brillant de l'étudiante amusa le Serpentard. Il préférait de loin le regard dur, froid et incroyablement envoûtant et électrisant de la lionne. A cette pensée, le corps du jeune homme s'échauffa, ses muscles vibrèrent à l'unisson et il lui semblait même que tout le sang présent dans son corps affluait instinctivement au même endroit, devenu à présent excessivement sensible.

\- Voudrais-tu vraiment tout connaître de moi ? Même mon aspect le plus… violent ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je…

Mais Astoria Greengrass ne put terminer sa phrase, puisqu'au même moment, l'imposant garçon la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il enroula sa langue à celle de sa partenaire dans un long gémissement plaintif, imaginant vainement que la femme qu'il embrassait, avait de longs cheveux bruns, un regard de braise et des lèvres alléchantes. Réalisant que le corps qu'il tenait fermement n'était pas celui qu'il désirait réellement, il lâcha brusquement la Serpentard et s'éloigna de quelques pas, le souffle court. Quand à Astoria, elle en resta pantoise. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à un tel baiser passionné de la part du garçon, à croire qu'elle lui faisait plus d'effet que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Drago allait s'en aller quand elle décida de tenter le tout pour tout.

\- Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ?

A nouveau étonné par la témérité de la fille aux cheveux courts, il allait refuser quand l'image d'Hermione invitant Ron au bal lui revint en mémoire. Et c'est en serrant les dents qu'il répondit :

\- Habilles-toi bien, je ne veux pas qu'on voit une femme négligée à mon bras.

Et il se détourna rapidement, ne souhaitant pas apercevoir l'expression triomphante que devait afficher la jeune fille, et qui le révulserait très certainement.

Arrivé dans la salle commune des 8èmes années, il se rua vers sa chambre, peu désireux de répondre aux questions de sa bande, s'interrogeant sur sa longe absence de la journée. Il allait pénétrer dans la chambre quand il percuta Neville, qui en sortait précipitamment. Il allait le gratifier de toutes sortes de petits noms d'oiseaux quand il vit que son colocataire était soulagé de le voir. Chose très inquiétante à ses yeux.

-Merci Merlin ! Tu es enfin là ! Elle est comme folle et refuse de quitter la chambre ! J'ai bien essayé de la raisonner mais j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me découper en morceaux avec ses dents ! haleta le Gryffondor avant de s'en aller d'un pas précipité.

A la fois curieux et anxieux, il entra dans la chambre et découvrit une Pansy comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le visage dégoulinant de larmes, assise à même le sol, son uniforme fripé et tenant dans les mains…

« Oh merde ! », hurla intérieurement le garçon.

Un coffret en bois était ouvert et tout son contenu était exposé par terre, au grand dam du Serpentard. Il put alors discerner la mèche de cheveux d'Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à jeter. Juste à côté se trouvait le petit mot qu'ils avaient échangé concernant Pré-au-Lard et les doutes de Pansy. Plus loin, une pince à cheveux qu'il avait ramassés alors que la Gryffondor le doublait dans un couloir, et pour finir, un fin ruban bleu pâle qu'il lui avait volé alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, à l'instant où il avait ramassé, volé puis gardé toutes ces choses, il ne pensait pas réellement à ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais finalement, il lui avait été impossible de jeter tous ces objets appartenant à la femme brune, préférant les conserver tel un trésor.

Et Pansy Parkinson venait de dénicher son trésor.

\- Comment peux-tu… Comment oses-tu garder toutes ces choses avec toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi…

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans tes affaires ! cria-t-elle férocement.

\- Je l'ai piqué à Londubat et je l'ai caché, répondit-il froidement.

\- Menteur ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- De toute façon tu n'avais pas le droit de…

\- Pas le droit de quoi ? hurla-t-elle en se relevant, une expression enragée déformant son visage. De quoi ai-je le droit ? Hein ? Mon Grand Maître Drago Malefoy ?

\- Tu…

\- Je t'ai TOUJOURS écouté ! Je me suis TOUJOURS pliée à tes moindres désirs et caprices ! Et qu'est-ce que je reçois en retour ? RIEN ! Hormis ton profond mépris à mon égard !

\- Arrête de crier…, commença le garçon.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Comment peux-tu être amoureux de cette fille alors que tu ne la connais même pas ? Qu'elle ne te connaît même pas ! Alors que moi… que moi je sais tout de toi !

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, murmura le garçon, tétanisé à l'idée que toute l'école apprenne qu'il gardait avec lui certains objets appartenant à Hermione Granger.

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que tu gardais précieusement tout ce merdier dans cet immonde coffret ! cracha la jeune fille.

\- Putain, ferme-là et…

\- Et rien du tout ! Maintenant je vais faire ce que je veux, compris ? Et je vais commencer par aller toucher deux trois mots à la femme en question ! glapit-elle avant de s'élancer hors de la chambre puis hors du dortoir.

Figé d'horreur, le Serpentard resta sur place de longues secondes avant de réagir et de poursuivre Pansy, espérant la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la Gryffondor.

« Merde… Si elle lui parle, elle saura que je… Et toute l'école aussi ! Je me sens déjà assez minable, je ne veux pas l'être aux yeux de tous ! », pensa-t-il en accélérant davantage.

Puis son cœur arrêta de battre. Il vit Hermione apparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir, il se dit aussitôt que Pansy allait certainement lui tomber dessus et tout lui avouer. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta, horrifié. A présent, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, qu'il se trouvait bien trop loin de Pansy pour l'arrêter, il ne pouvait qu'observer le désastre qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il pouvait déjà visualiser la scène. Pansy qui parlait férocement à Hermione, celle-ci allait lentement lever les yeux vers lui, le regard emplis de pitié alors que ses deux copains ricaneraient en le pointant du doigt. Il devait quitter l'école, il devait parler à sa mère et lui expliquer que…

Il stoppa net son monologue intérieur. Pansy ne s'était pas arrêtée devant la Gryffondor, elle était passée à côté d'elle sans même lui lancer un seul coup d'œil. Hébété, il reprit sa course folle tout en essayant de ne pas répondre au regard interrogateur que lui lançait son fantasme sur pattes, Hermione Granger.

Le Serpentard força son allure et fonça dans un autre couloir, quand enfin il aperçut Pansy qui parlait vivement à une fille, et cette fille n'était autre qu'Astoria Greengrass. Interdit face à cette révélation, il se demanda comment elle avait pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, qu'il pouvait être amoureux de cette gamine trop sûre d'elle. Pansy se retourna brusquement et s'avança vers lui, le regard noir.

\- Tu l'as invité au bal ?

\- Elle m'a invité, répondit-il simplement, cherchant à se donner contenance.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Bon ça suffit !

D'un geste violent, il attrapa le bras de la fille et l'entraîna plus loin, afin de remettre les choses au clair. Pour commencer, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'étudiante avait pu confondre les cheveux bruns et bouclés de la Gryffondor à ceux noirs et raides de la Serpentard. A croire que la jalousie chez une femme n'était accompagnée d'aucune logique. De plus, elle n'avait certainement pas dû lire correctement le mot qu'elle avait trouvé, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et non de Greengrass. Et pourquoi spécialement Greengrass ? Qui avait bien pu parler de cette fille insipide à Pansy ? Mais soit, cette erreur de jugement arrangeait parfaitement le garçon blond.

\- Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas t'entendre…

\- Et pourtant tu vas m'écouter ! gronda le Serpentard d'une voix sourde. En agissant comme une gamine sans cervelle, tu m'as ridiculisé ! Cette putain de boite n'était pas à moi et quand à Greengrass, j'ai accepté son invitation seulement parce qu'elle m'avait aidé lors de la confrontation contre ces connards de Potter et compagnie !

Drago ne bronchait même pas en affirmant de tels mensonges, puisque après tout, mentir était une seconde nature pour lui. Il posa alors délicatement ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de _son amie_ et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te ferai danser à ce bal…

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Drago, souffla-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Je le sais.

Pansy se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger et délicat baiser sur les lèvres du garçon, baiser auquel il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant déjà au nouvel endroit qui servirait de cachette à son coffret et au trésor sans nom qu'il abritait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors je suis super contente et hyper touchée de vos précédents reviews ! Je sais que j'ai joué ma chieuse en les demandant mais je vous jure que ça me motive comme pas possible donc je vous incite et vous demande de continuer à m'en laisser ! Merci merci merci ^^  
**

 **Je pense que répondre à chaque review serait un peu long, que ce soit pour moi ou pour vous de lire mes réponses, mais je vous embrasse toutes (et tous pourquoi pas :p) pour vos gentils compliments. J'en profite aussi pour répondre à quelques unes des questions que j'ai pu lire :**

 **\- je pense qu'Hermione a pas mal de répondant, elle n'hésite pas à le menacer, à le griffer jusqu'au sang, à le rabrouer et à se moquer de lui. Mais c'est vrai qu'à côté d'un Drago assez violent et comment dire... pas mal passionné, elle peut paraitre plus fade ! Mais ce n'est que partie remise, pour le moment le focus est pas mal sur Drago, mais ça changera dans quelques temps ;)**

 **\- il y aura une quarantaine de chapitres pas plus (oui c'est quand même déjà pas mal long haha)**

 **\- il semblerait que la possible virginité d'Hermione alarme une de mes lectrices ^^ Alors tu auras normalement ta réponse dans le chapitre 21 mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment héhé**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu transitoire, on y voit un Drago qui pour la première fois décrit franchement ses émotions et j'avais envie de faire apparaitre Mimi, personnage qu'on voit rarement dans les fictions ! Je suis contente de lire qu'on apprécie ma façon d'écrire et qu'elle s'est améliorée depuis le début ! Ça me touche réellement !**

 **Donc le prochain chapitre sera celui tant attendu du bal, qui sera divisé en deux car riche en surprises ! Mon commentaire est un peu long aujourd'hui, mais je me devais de répondre à vos gentils messages, ça doit aller dans les deux sens après tout :) Merci encore et j'ai hâte d'en lire davantage !**


	20. Il était une fois un bal (1er)

\- Parfait ! affirma Hermione en se regardant sous toutes les coutures devant le miroir.

La Gryffondor arborait une somptueuse robe vaporeuse couleur bleu pâle, tombant légèrement au-dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon gracieux, ou seules quelques mèches ondulées s'en été échappées. Pour une fois, la jeune fille avait fait l'effort de se maquiller légèrement et s'était même décidée à porter des talons. Le résultat lui sembla acceptable, voire même plutôt joli, cependant, une chose la peinait, le fait d'avoir égaré son ruban bleu, qui aurait été parfait avec cette robe. Ces dernières semaines étaient passées tellement vite, à tel point qu'elle ne réalisait toujours pas que dans quelques minutes seulement, elle allait pénétrer dans la salle de bal, au bras de Ron. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entrez !

Hermione fit volte-face et découvrit Neville, superbement bien habillé, jamais elle ne l'avait vu à ce point resplendissant.

\- Oh Neville ! Tu es superbe ! dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- Toi aussi Hermione ! Tu es toujours très jolie, mais ce soir tu l'es encore plus, répondit-il maladroitement.

\- Tu es gentil, Ron est-il prêt ? demanda la jeune fille en se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace.

\- Oui... oui, il t'attend en bas.

\- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, fit-elle joyeusement.

Elle rangea distraitement sa trousse de toilette quand elle vit que Neville n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Surprise, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit.

\- Je voudrais te présenter une personne, une fille qui compte beaucoup pour moi..., murmura-t-il, les joues empourprées et le regard fuyant.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil avant de sourire paisiblement. Elle devinait qui était la personne en question, et elle était réellement touchée que son ami tienne à ce point à lui présenter sa cavalière.

\- Va la chercher, affirma la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et c'est le visage rayonnant que Neville se précipita hors de la chambre avant de revenir accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. La Gryffondor en resta sans voix. Depuis huit ans qu'elle fréquentait les Serpentards, elle n'avait même jamais aperçu cette étudiante, ce qui l'étonna grandement, tout simplement parce que la compagne de son ami affichait un visage à la fois serein et timide, ce qui détonnait de l'air habituellement hautain qu'arboraient les Serpentards.

\- Bonjour Hermione, salua la jeune fille en s'approchant lentement de la lionne, la main tendue. Je suis Daphné, Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Enchantée Daphné. Ta robe est sublime, complimenta sincèrement Hermione, en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil. Je voulais être parfaite pour accompagner Neville au bal, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu seras toujours mieux que moi ! s'exclama le garçon, prit de court.

La Serpentard s'approcha alors de son compagnon et prit soin de remettre sa cravate en place.

\- Et voilà... Là tu es bien mieux que moi, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que le doute d'Hermione concernant la Serpentard s'envola. Il était tout simplement impossible de passer à côté de l'amour maladroit et timide que ressentait Daphné à l'égard de Neville. Un amour réciproque et pur, sans aucun vice ou secret, le genre d'amour qu'elle-même cherchait depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Dites-moi vous deux, comment vous-êtes-vous rencontrés ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

\- Je l'observais depuis quelques temps déjà, avoua la Serpentard en ne lâchant pas du regard son cavalier. Je l'ai toujours trouvé gentil et dévoué à ses amis, mais je n'ai jamais osé lui parler. Je suis à Serpentard et... ma vie familiale est très compliquée... Mais finalement cette année a été mon tremplin, et je me suis jetée à l'eau ! conclut-elle en souriant cette fois-ci franchement.

\- Et malgré mon étourderie, j'ai réussi, tant bien que mal, à te repêcher..., marmonna Neville avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

Ce qui invita Hermione à pousser un long soupir mélancolique. Bien entendu, elle était heureuse de s'être trompée pour une fois, et de constater que Daphné Greengrass était l'opposée parfaite de sa sœur, Astoria. Néanmoins, la vision de cet amour parfait lui donnait l'impression étrange de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important et de vital.

\- Et bien jeunes gens, je pense qu'il est temps de descendre ! chantonna la Gryffondor, le cœur serré. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Daphné ! J'espère que nous aurons le loisir de parler plus longuement plus tard dans la soirée.

\- J'en serai heureuse, dit la Serpentard sur le même ton allègre.

\- Tu viens avec nous Hermione ? demanda son ami en prenant la main de sa compagne.

\- J'arrive dans trente secondes, répondit-elle en les saluant une dernière fois.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière le couple atypique, la jeune fille s'effondra sur le lit de sa colocataire absente, et ferma les yeux, la main posée sur son ventre, tout en essayant péniblement de faire taire une petite voix agaçante présente dans son esprit. Une petite voix qui ne cessait de répéter que le dernier homme à lui avoir tenu la main, était Drago Malefoy.

La jeune fille brune s'éveilla alors après cinq minutes de torpeur et prit la direction du dortoir pour y rencontrer Ron. Et le voir fut un émerveillement. Le grand garçon roux était bien loin de l'adolescent mal habillé et ronchon qu'il était 4ème année, bien au contraire. Cette fois-ci il portait un somptueux costume noir, et bien que mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements, il arbora un resplendissant sourire dès qu'il aperçut sa cavalière s'approcher de lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour Hermione, mais vraiment, tu es bel et bien une fille !

\- Et oui Ronald Weasley ! J'en suis une ! rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

\- Une très... euh... jolie fille..., bredouilla le garçon en baissant les yeux.

\- Que de compliments ! Je devrais m'habiller comme ça tous les jours, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle fût, certes, incroyablement touchée par les dires de son ami, mais c'est en croisant le regard de son interlocuteur qu'elle frémit encore davantage, puisqu'en effet, les yeux de Ron étincelaient dans la pénombre faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé de la sorte, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer d'autant plus son trouble. Si seulement elle avait eu un peu plus de courage, elle se serait dressée sur la pointe des pieds et aurait posée délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'écrier :

\- Par Merlin ! Nous ne sommes pas en avance ! Allons dans la grande salle !

\- Allons-y, répéta le garçon en souriant.

Toutefois, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de constater que Ron ne lui avait pas pris la main pour se rendre au bal.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, Hermione retint son souffle. Tout était absolument extraordinaire. Des milliers de papillons aux différentes couleurs volaient dans la pièce alors qu'une légère pluie irréelle aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel tombait sur les étudiants et professeurs. Le résultat était tout simplement enchanteur.

\- Je vois Harry et les autres là-bas ! Allons les rejoindre ! s'exclama Ron, avant d'accélérer le pas.

Cependant, Hermione préféra continuer à flâner de ci de là, le regard perdu dans toutes les merveilleuses décorations, se sentant aussi légère que les papillons qu'elle observait. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa un splendide paon, qui semblait apprécier son geste, quand elle ressentit soudainement un sentiment de gêne. Elle se releva prestement et promena son regard dans la salle, cherchant la nature de son embarras. Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Le garçon affichait un contraste saisissant avec le reste des étudiants. Alors que tous les garçons portaient un costume noir, le Serpentard avait opté pour un habit blanc, aussi immaculé qu'une des nombreuses colombes présentes dans la salle. Jamais elle n'avait vu Drago habillé de blanc. C'était soit son uniforme, soit ses divers costumes, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres.

Mais pas ce soir. A vrai dire, et en tout objectivité, la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver saisissant, captivant et attirant. Ses cheveux d'une blondeur magique étaient ramenés en arrière, seules quelques mèches tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux. Son costume trois pièces semblait lui aller comme une seconde peau, dessinant parfaitement chacune des courbes musclées de son corps. Posté ainsi au milieu à l'entrée de la salle, Hermione ne put qu'admirer son imposante carrure et son charisme envoutant. Certes, sa façon de se tenir était la même depuis toujours, mais posé ainsi avec de tels vêtements ne pouvait que changer la donne, même aux yeux de la jeune fille.

La Gryffondor était certes troublée par le charme fascinant qui se dégageait de son ennemi, mais ce qui l'électrisa complètement, fut le regard qu'il lui lançait. Et elle comprit alors que c'était ce regard posé sur elle qui l'avait tant mis mal à l'aise. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, tout en essayant vainement de faire disparaitre les frissons qui parcouraient son échine. Pourquoi la regardait-il ? Pourquoi restait-il stoïquement debout devant la porte ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'il était en train de s'avancer en sa direction ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi venait-il vers elle ?

Hermione parcouru la salle du regard cherchant le meilleur moyen d'éviter cette rencontre. Elle allait s'élancer vers Dean et Seamus, qu'elle aperçut au loin, quand elle se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte.

« Ma pauvre fille, je te pensais plus maligne et moins superficielle ! Depuis quand est-ce que je reste intimidée par le physique d'une personne ? Qu'il soit habillé de noir, de blanc ou de rose est sans importance. Il reste Drago Malefoy... J'ai toujours fait preuve d'objectivité ! Alors en toute objectivité, il est séduisant ce soir, mais en toute objectivité, c'est un connard sans scrupules. Voilà... Faire preuve d'objectivité, c'est ce qui me définit parfaitement ! », pensa-t-elle fièrement.

\- Alors Granger ? On fait tapisserie ? ricana-t-il, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

\- Pas du tout, je me promenais dans ce splendide décor, voilà tout, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Il est où ton cavalier... Granger ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement, au grand étonnement de la femme brune.

\- Avec Harry, d'ailleurs je pense le rejoindre et..., répondit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Un majestueux phénix prit son envol et arpenta la salle tout en produisant une magnifique mélodie avant de disparaitre aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Emerveillée par cet incroyable interlude, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux et se passa lentement la main sur la nuque, dans un soupir d'aise, souhaitant revivre ce court instant magique. Quand elle crut entendre un grognement animal, le genre de grondement sourd que pousserait un fauve avant de se jeter sur sa proie. Ce qui l'encouragea à ouvrir les yeux et à faire face au Serpentard, dont elle avait complètement oublié la présence. Ce dernier affichait un visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée et ses poings semblaient s'être encore davantage enfoncés dans ses poches. Est-ce lui avait qui poussé un tel grognement ? Impossible à dire. De plus autre chose l'effrayait bien plus, les iris du garçon. Ces derniers paraissaient être à la fois enflammés et terriblement sombres, ce qui fit reculer la lionne.

\- Pourquoi ce blanc ? s'enquit-elle, cherchant ainsi à alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Pourquoi ce bleu ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

\- J'aime le bleu.

\- Je déteste le blanc.

Hermione ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire, qui à présent se dessinait sur tout son visage. Et c'est médusée qu'elle vit son interlocuteur sourire à son tour. Certes, son sourire était crispé et à peine visible, cela n'en restait pas moins un sourire. De plus, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était en train de discuter tranquillement avec son adversaire.

\- J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas invité Pansy, étonnant n'est-ce-pas ?

Le corps de la jeune femme fut parcouru d'un autre frisson, certainement dû au regard du garçon, qui se promenait lentement de sa nuque jusqu'à ses lèvres. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas entendu la question, ce qui la poussa à se répéter. Cette fois-ci, il l'entendit parfaitement et soupira de lassitude.

\- Pansy, Greengrass ou une autre, c'est du pareil au même pour moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Est-ce que ce que tu feras le jour où une fille te plaira réellement ? répliqua-t-elle la voix moqueuse.

\- Je ferai d'elle ma femme, je la prendrai dans chaque pièce de notre maison et je lui donnerai des enfants, répondit-il d'une voix rauque en plantant son regard brutal dans celui de la lionne.

A ces mots, Hermione recula encore d'un pas, les jambes légèrement flageolantes et la gorge sèche. Une chaleur inexpliquée se propagea dans son corps tout entier avant de prendre résidence dans son ventre. A présent, le regard pesant de son interlocuteur oppressait l'étudiante, qui cherchait définitivement une excuse pour s'éloigner du garçon.

\- Tu sais quoi Granger ? Je trouve qu'il manque un truc à ta robe, murmura-t-il, la voix toujours éraillée.

\- Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Je me disais exactement la même chose, il n'y a pas plus de quinze minutes. Le ruban qui aurait été parfait avec cette robe a mystérieusement disparu, donc je fais avec, ou plutôt, je fais sans !

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Hermione distingua la main droite du Serpentard remuer dans sa poche, comme s'il venait de saisir un objet qui se trouvait dedans.

\- Avec ou sans, tu restes la même Granger, susurra-t-il avant de faire volte-face.

\- Je vais tenter de prendre ça comme un compliment ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Drago lui tournait à présent le dos

\- Prend-le comme tu veux, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner.

Elle allait à son tour s'élancer vers ses amis quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. La grande salle était à présent plongée dans les ténèbres les plus totales, il était même impossible de discerner son propre corps. De nombreux applaudissements et autres sifflements retentirent dans la salle quand la directrice prit la parole.

\- Restez calme ! De toute évidence, certains étudiants ont jugés opportun de faire une blague de mauvais goût, nous empêchant tous de nous éclairer à l'aide du Lumos ! Veuillez patienter quelques minutes le temps que je contourne ce sortilège !

A nouveau, de nombreux rires fusèrent dans la grande salle. Hermione tenta alors de faire quelques pas, les bras levés devant elle, prête à se protéger du moindre choc quand elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par derrière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..., siffla-t-elle avant de couper court à sa semonce.

Les mains qui l'avaient attrapé s'enroulaient à présent autour de sa fine taille. Le corps de la belle frémit violement quand elle perçu le corps vigoureux de cet inconnu se coller dans son dos. Elle allait le sommer de la lâcher immédiatement quand la main droite du garçon entreprit d'effleurer très légèrement le ventre de sa prisonnière, laissant sa paume courir sur le fin tissu en soie de la robe.

\- Ron... ?

A ces mots, l'autre main de l'inconnu caressa tendrement le visage d'Hermione avant de passer son index sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de la jeune fille, qui à présent n'avait même plus la force de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Les caresses sur son ventre se firent plus vives, elle pouvait sentir les doigts du garçon s'enfoncer dans sa peau alors que de sa main gauche, il s'amusait à chatouiller sa nuque. La fille brune était totalement tétanisée, jamais un homme ne l'avait caressé de la sorte, avec délectation et délicatesse, le tout ponctué d'une once de brusquerie. Ses jambes manquèrent de flancher quand elle sentit les lèvres de l'individu inconnu se presser contre son cou, les remuant légèrement en de divins baisers mouillés. Emportée dans ce moment de grâce, elle saisit la main qui lui caressait le ventre et la fit descendre plus bas, jusqu'à sa cuisse, cherchant ainsi le contact de la paume du garçon sur sa peau nue, ce qu'il comprit aussitôt. D'un geste vif, il remonta la robe de la lionne et titilla la cuisse de l'étudiante, s'amusant à chatouiller sa peau nue et sensible.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Hermione, qui s'agrippa à son autre main et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il effleura délicatement du pouce. Alors que les baisers sur son cou, sa nuque et son dos se firent plus virulents, et que les nombreuses caresses sur sa hanche s'intensifièrent, la jeune fille embrassa sans réfléchir les doigts qui excitaient ses lèvres. Et c'est peu sûre d'elle, mais poussée par une passion sans nom, qu'elle enroula sa langue autour des doigts de l'homme collé à elle. Elle entendit alors des grognements rauques, mais elle continua tout de même, savourant ce qu'elle était en train de gouter. Et c'est avec surprise qu'elle fût poussée dos au mur, avant de sentir un lourd corps musclé s'écraser contre elle.

A présent l'inconnu garçon lui faisait face et attrapa sa tête de ses deux mains fermes, avant de plonger sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Stupéfaite par ce nouveau contact pour le moins brutal, Hermione laissa la langue du l'homme traverser ses lèvres avant de s'enrouler à sa propre langue dans un grognement animal. Intimidée par un tel baiser, elle glissa ses mains tremblantes dans le dos de son amant puis répondit à son baiser, en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure tout en suçant et aspirant sa langue. Un nouveau grognement, cette fois-ci plus puissant, se fit entendre, ce qui encouragea encore davantage la Gryffondor à poursuivre. Elle colla son corps au sien et planta ses ongles dans son dos, tout en ayant l'impression d'être transportée dans un autre univers, dans un monde de désir et de passion, un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, mais qu'elle appréciait à un point inimaginable.

Les mains du garçon abandonnèrent son visage pour aller se poser sur les hanches de la belle, l'obligeant ainsi à remuer au rythme de leur baiser échangé. Et c'est sans se faire prier, qu'Hermione bougea instinctivement ses hanches, mimant ainsi, sans le vouloir, ce qu'elle désirait de tout son être. Les lèvres du garçon descendirent alors sur son cou, ce qui fit haleter davantage encore l'étudiante. Elle enlaça alors entièrement le corps de l'homme qui faisait d'elle une femme, le collant à elle complètement. Le rythme de va et vient que faisaient les hanches d'Hermione sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, était à présent imité par le garçon, qui calqua son comportement à celui de la femme brune.

Une chaleur infinie prit place dans le bas ventre de la lionne, qui désirait ardemment quelque chose, sans qu'elle ne sache quoi exactement. D'un geste naturel, elle entrouvrit légèrement ses cuisses tout en continuant de remuer les hanches, quand elle attrapa le visage de cet homme, tout simplement sensuel, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. De nouveaux halètements se firent entendre, mais cette fois-ci de la part du garçon, qui posa ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre du visage de la femme, et se cambra pour écarter un peu plus les jambes de sa prisonnière consentante.

\- C'est magique..., murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle avant de reprendre son baiser, laissant sa langue faire une danse folle avec celle de son amant.

Le garçon abandonna le mur pour accentuer la pression de ses mains sur les hanches de la femme pantelante de désir, quand du bout des doigts, il releva sa robe, de toute évidence prêt à la prendre totalement. En sentant les doigts du garçon devenir plus pressants, la jeune fille savait qu'elle aurait du tout arrêter, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que cet inconnu ne pouvait être Ron. Et bien qu'elle le sache, il lui était tout simplement impossible de repousser l'homme qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, même si ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Après tout, elle se dit que pour une fois, elle avait bien le droit de ne penser qu'à elle. C'est pourquoi elle agrippa les reins du garçon, l'incitant ainsi à continuer de plus belle. Un nouveau grognement suivit de près par un halètement lui firent comprendre qu'il avait saisi son souhait muet. Elle allait s'abandonner complètement quand elle l'entendit jurer entre ses dents :

\- Bordel...

Et c'est brusquement qu'il s'écarta d'elle, elle put entendre des pas précipités s'éloigner, avant de percevoir un grand fracas. L'inconnu, dans sa précipitation, avait dû renverser quelques sièges. Puis la lumière réapparut soudainement. Eblouie par cette éclairage violent, elle se cacha les yeux quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était toujours collé au mur, la robe légèrement remontée sur ses cuisses. Elle réajusta alors rapidement sa robe et vérifia si sa coiffure n'était pas sans dessus dessous. De toute évidence, tout semblait plus ou moins en ordre, ce qui la rassura. Elle chercha alors du regard Ron, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il la regardait intensément, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres, quand elle le vit parler et rire un peu plus loin, toujours en compagnie d'Harry. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra subitement à cette vision. A ses yeux, elle venait de tromper Ron, bien qu'ils ne soient pas officiellement ensemble. Mais pire, elle s'était presque donnée à un inconnu, et elle avait adoré cela.

A ces souvenirs encore vivaces, elle repensa aux caresses à la fois tendres et brutales de l'individu, elle songea au baiser fougueux qu'elle avait échangé avec lui, et au rythme effréné de leurs deux corps, collés l'un à l'autre et transis de délicieux frissons. Par Merlin, ce moment avait été tout simplement incroyable. La Gryffondor parcouru la salle des yeux, se demandant qui pouvait bien être le garçon qui lui avait fait ressentir autant de choses qu'elle n'avait même jamais soupçonné. A présent elle se sentait vide et seule, comme si elle avait attendu quelque chose qui n'était pas venu, mais qu'elle désirait toujours autant.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, vous allez bien ?

La jeune fille brune sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

\- Professeur Torm ! Oui oui, je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle dans un faible sourire.

\- Vous semblez fiévreuse, insista-t-il tout de même.

\- J'ai juste un peu chaud..., mentit la jeune fille, qui bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur.

\- Je vois, vous êtes en beauté ce soir, admit-il en souriant.

\- Oh... Merci professeur, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux de pudeur.

Le professeur de lutte contre les forces du mal, Egnam Torm, était grandement apprécié par ses étudiants. Son physique d'apollon ravissait les jeunes filles alors que ses blagues amusaient les garçons. De plus, il se montrait incroyablement compétent dans son travail et réellement emphatique avec ses élèves. Il n'y avait pas de toute, tout le monde l'estimait énormément, dont Hermione.

\- Je vais rejoindre mes collègues, j'ai promis une danse à madame Pomfresh, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Bonne soirée Monsieur, dit-elle en souriant.

Le regard du professeur se fit alors plus insistant, à tel point que la jeune Gryffondor se demanda même si elle avait correctement arrangée sa robe. Elle allait y jeter un coup d'œil quand il se décida enfin à lui répondre.

\- Merci, très bonne soirée à vous, Mademoiselle Granger ! déclara-t-il d'un ton jovial avant de s'en aller.

La jeune fille regarda encore autour d'elle, cherchant le détail qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur l'étrange garçon aux caresses si délicieuses, quand elle renonça et s'avança vers ses amis en soupirant.

En-dehors de la salle de bal, dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, Drago Malefoy posa rageusement son front brulant contre le mur glacé du château, les poings serrés contre la paroi, un fin ruban bleu s'échappant de sa main droite. Tout son corps tremblait encore d'excitation et de colère, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Alors qu'il s'était levé ce matin même, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose, Hermione Granger. Il s'était juré de ne pas l'approcher, de ne lui parler sous aucun prétexte, après tout il était bien parvenu à l'éviter durant ces deux dernières semaines, ne lui accordant même pas un regard en cours de potions ou lors des rondes nocturnes, et il avait tenu bon, bien que chaque soir il rêvait d'elle.

Cependant, il était conscient que l'ignorer au bal serait plus compliqué, parce qu'il pouvait déjà l'imaginer dans un somptueuse robe, virevoltant dans les bras de ce connard de Weasley, riant aux éclats à chacune de ses blagues à la con. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre le ruban de la fille, une sorte de grigri pour lui donner du courage. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien, absolument à rien. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans la grande salle qu'il s'était stoppé pour l'admirer. Elle. Cette fille. Cette femme qui était en train de déambuler dans la grande pièce, s'émerveillant de chaque chose qu'elle voyait, les caressant du bout des doigts, à tel point qu'il en frissonnait encore maintenant. Il s'était alors agrippé à ce foutu ruban bleu, sans succès, surtout lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il aurait dû résister et s'en aller, mais cela lui avait été impossible. Il voulait l'entendre, il avait besoin d'être plus près d'elle et de sentir son odeur.

Et comme le parfait imbécile qu'il était, il est allé lui parler, la dévorant littéralement du regard, le corps en feu. Il avait ressenti une décharge électrique d'une intensité incroyable lorsqu'il l'avait vu observer le phénix pour après soupirer d'aise, les yeux fermés tout en se caressant lascivement la nuque. C'était tout simplement une torture, cette envie au quotidien qu'il comblait avec d'autres filles, dont principalement Pansy, sans pour autant être assouvi complètement. Et la façon dont elle l'avait regardé, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle affichait une telle expression sur son visage, bien différent de son habituel air hautain. Sans oublier son sourire, le premier en huit ans ! C'était peut-être dû à son costume blanc. Il en était assez fier à vrai dire, jamais il n'avait porté de blanc, puisqu'il détestait cette couleur de tout son être. Cependant, sans même savoir pourquoi, il avait commandé cette tenue dès qu'il l'avait vu. Ce qui l'agaça soudainement. Ce costume était comme cette maudite femme, bien qu'il détestait le blanc, il avait désiré ce vêtement et savourait à présent son contact, comme c'était le cas _avec elle..._

Parce que Seigneur... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait adoré ce putain de contact avec cette femme, chaque parcelle de sa peau vibrait encore de passion et de désir refoulé. Pourquoi ces bougies s'étaient donc éteintes pile à ce moment précis ? Il avait réussi à s'éloigner d'elle, il allait passer une soirée, certes ennuyeuse, mais normale, avant que ces maudites bougies ne s'éteignent. Si seulement il tenait le farceur qui avait eu l'idée de faire cette mauvaise blague, il l'étriperait de ses propres mains. En pensant à ceci, il baissa ses mains et les fixa, le souffle court. Ses mêmes mains avaient caressé le corps d'une sang de bourbe, et en avaient en plus tirer du plaisir, un plaisir incommensurable. D'un geste lent, il fit glisser son index sur ses lèvres, revivant ainsi les baisers ardents qu'il avait échangé avec elle alors qu'il pressait son corps au sien. Par Merlin... Elle était prête à l'accueillir, elle avait même dit que c'était « magique »...

Il allait le faire, il en était conscient, il était à deux doigts de la faire sienne, là, contre ce mur, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de centaines d'autres élèves. Son odeur féminine l'avait enivré à tel point qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de la réalité. Mais par miracle, il avait eu la force de se détourner d'elle avant de commettre l'irréparable et de jeter la disgrâce sur sa famille. Et pile au bon moment, vu que les bougies s'étaient rallumées quelques secondes seulement après son départ. Quelle catastrophe cela aurait été d'être pris en flagrant délit dans une situation aussi embarrassante devant tous les autres élèves. Et pis... Etre ainsi découvert par Hermione, et devoir assister au changement de son expression, dont le désir se serait alors transformé en répulsion.

« D'accord... J'ai fait une connerie, je l'ai embrassé et bordel de merde j'ai adoré ça... MAIS je ne dois pas aimer ça, ses caresses, la façon dont elle a mordillé ma lèvre, la manière dont elle s'est collée à moins en remuant sensuellement des hanches et... NON ! Sang impur... Sang impur... Sang impur... », se répéta intérieurement Drago, cherchant ainsi à calmer le brasier qu'était devenu son corps.

Mais malgré cette incantation, il savait parfaitement, au fond lui-même, qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps. Et ce qu'il allait apprendre par la suite allait confirmer cette certitude.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà la première partie de ce fameux bal ! Alors non, pas de faux "espoir", je ne posterai pas deux chapitres par semaine, cependant étant donné que je poste une autre fiction en même temps, j'ai décidé de poster le mercredi un chapitre de cette fanfiction et de poster le dimanche un chapitre de mon autre histoire. Comme ça, si jamais vous lisez les deux histoires, l'impression "d'attente" paraitra peut-être moins longue ! ^^**

 **Ce bal n'a pas encore réservé toutes ses surprises et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos avis concernant le comportement de Drago et aussi celui d'Hermione ! Ce chapitre avec le prochain marqueront une nouvelle étape très importante dans leur "relation" si je puis dire héhé**

 **Un gros merci pour vos reviews, je vous invite à me laisser toutes vos impressions cette fois encore :D**


	21. Il était une fois un bal (2ème)

A présent la fête battait son plein, élèves et professeurs virevoltaient, s'amusaient et riaient au rythme de la musique assourdissante. Jamais Hermione n'avait passé une telle soirée, à ce point agréable et magique. Elle pouvait monopoliser à loisir l'attention de Ron et parvenait même à l'entraîner danser de temps en temps. L'étudiante avait même réussi à le persuader de danser un slow, savourant pleinement le contact du grand corps de son ami contre le sien. Mais alors qu'elle valsait, pelotée dans ses bras, une seule et même pensée lui revenait sans cesse : Qui était le garçon qui l'avait embrassé et enlacé ? Elle se détestait de penser à un autre homme, alors qu'enfin, elle était là où elle avait toujours souhaité être, dans les bras de Ron. Néanmoins, son esprit ne cessait de s'envoler bien plus loin, pour prendre résidence près du mystérieux inconnu, qui devait certainement regretter ses gestes tendres et ses baisers, vu la façon violente dont il s'était écarté d'elle. D'ailleurs il s'était certainement trompé de personne, et il s'en était rendu compte après l'avoir embrassé, c'est pourquoi il s'était dégagé si loin d'elle.

« Par Merlin… En plus d'être une lamentable fille au cœur d'artichaut, j'embrasse si mal qu'il est parti en courant… Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte… », pensa-t-elle le cœur serré.

Mais Hermione se trompait. Le grand garçon blond au costume blanc l'épiait de loin, assis dans l'ombre, les poings crispés. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que voir cette femme, cette sang de bourbe danser avec un autre, puisse être à ce point agaçant, voire douloureux. Il pouvait discerner chaque infime caresse du l'étudiant roux, chacun des sourires timides de la jeune fille, et ses lèvres qui avaient été siennes il y a encore quelques heures... Sa gorge était serrée, son estomac noué et sa mâchoire soudée. Tout en lui criait sa colère et son impuissance, alors qu'il assistait au début d'une idylle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprouver.

\- Tu ne veux pas danser Drago ? demanda une petite voix fluette.

Le Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête et observa sa cavalière d'un œil critique. Il aurait pu la trouver jolie, dans sa petite robe vert pâle, ses avantages naturels bien mis en avant. Si elle était apparue dans sa vie un an auparavant, elle lui aurait sans doute plu, puisqu'elle était le genre de femme qu'il aimait… avoir dans son lit. Une fille bien proportionnée, le dévorant du regard et prête à tout pour se l'accaparer. A vrai dire, attiser le désir des femmes était assez agréable, un peu comme un compliment indirect, c'est pourquoi il en profitait pleinement. Cependant, à présent il ne parvenait plus à répondre aux attentes de la gente féminine, hormis de temps en temps avec Pansy. Quelque chose le bloquait, et ce quelque chose portait un nom détestable, Hermione Granger. Dès qu'il embrassait une fille, il l'imaginait, dès qu'il pensait à une fille, c'était elle qui apparaissait dans son esprit, et dès qu'il la voyait devant lui, son corps ne réagissait que pour elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça…

\- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle tristement.

\- Non, c'est bon, allons danser, dit-il fermement en se levant.

La jeune fille, surprise par l'invitation de son cavalier, bondit sur ses pieds prête à suive le garçon. Le couple de Serpentard prit place sur la piste de danse, et d'un geste brusque, Drago colla sa partenaire à lui, tout en amorçant une lente et langoureuse danse. Astoria était aux anges. Tout avait fonctionné comme elle le souhaitait, bien qu'elle ait pensé à maintes reprises ne jamais atteindre son objectif. Tout d'abord, alors qu'elle l'avait aidé à sortir d'un mauvais pas face aux Gryffondors et qu'elle allait enfin faire sa connaissance, une sang de bourbe dont elle ignorait le nom avait été attaquée. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi le garçon s'était précipité à l'infirmerie. Cependant, ce séjour à l'infirmerie avait été une chance, puisqu'elle avait pu lui tenir la main et même déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Mais encore une fois, cette initiative avait mal tourné, puisque de toute évidence, le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas être intime avec elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait déclaré juste avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser. Et c'est ainsi, que finalement, elle avait réalisé l'impensable, sortir Drago des griffes de Pansy Parkinson et danser avec lui au bal de l'école. Son premier objectif était donc pleinement atteint. Il était temps de penser au second objectif…

Mais pour l'instant, penser à tout ça n'était pas important, la jeune fille préférait amplement savourer la danse qu'elle partageait avec le grand Serpentard, s'imaginant enviée par toutes les autres filles présentes dans la salle. Ce sentiment la rendait fière et vaniteuse, comme si avoir à son bras un Malefoy était considéré comme prestigieux. Toutefois, elle ignorait une chose primordiale, le garçon était certes présent physiquement, mais ses pensées et son regard étaient bien loin de sa cavalière et bien plus proche d'une femme brune habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue. Le garçon blond fit lentement glisser ses mains sur le dos de sa partenaire en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir plonger son visage dans les cheveux de la Serpentard, cette dernière les portant très courts. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir le parfum de la Gryffondor, en caressant sa partenaire de danse, il était en mesure de ressentir la chaleur de la lionne, il était même capable d'entendre certains de ses gémissements timides et incroyablement excitants. Il resta dans cet état plusieurs minutes, le temps de la chanson à vrai dire, sans même se rendre compte que ses pieds suivaient instinctivement le rythme de la musique. Quand soudain tout cessa. La mélodie s'arrêta et Astoria prononça quelques mots, au grand dam de Drago.

\- C'était génial ! Tu as un talent inné pour la danse ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

\- Si tu le dis…, marmonna-t-il en cherchant des yeux la lionne.

Il vit Hermione traverser la piste de danse et sortir de la salle de bal, un stupide sourire épanoui peint sur les lèvres, ce qui lui déplut fortement. Sans même tenir compte de la présence d'Astoria, il suivit la Gryffondor, désirant ardemment lui parler, sans même savoir quoi lui dire. D'un pas rapide, il se précipita dans le hall et projeta son regard dans le long et sinueux couloir, avant d'apercevoir la jeune fille brune un peu plus loin. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il l'interpella.

\- Granger !

Etonnée d'être hélé de la sorte, elle se retourna vivement et distingua une importante masse s'avancer vers elle. Une masse aux habits blancs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois irritée et mal à l'aise.

Incapable de donner une véritable réponse, le garçon préféra attaquer et ainsi amener la conversation là où il le souhaitait. C'était sa tactique depuis maintenant 8 ans, attaquer le premier dans le but de faire oublier à son interlocuteur son manque de répartie et sa faiblesse. Une stratégie certes idiote, mais de dépit, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

\- Alors Granger ? On file se laver les mains ? Toucher un Weasley est même écœurant pour les sangs de bourbe maintenant ? railla-t-il.

\- Ce que je vais me laver, c'est le visage, puisqu'il est constamment sali par les innombrables insultes que tu me craches au visage ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer…

\- Et tu m'as poursuivi jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça ?

Et voilà, c'était ça, exactement ça qu'il détestait par-dessus tout chez cette fille. Il avait beau l'humilier, la vexer ou se moquer d'elle, jamais elle ne se laissait prendre au jeu et finissait toujours par le coincer.

\- Je suis sorti me dégourdir les jambes quand je t'ai vu, grogna le garçon, les épaules voûtées, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon au blanc immaculé.

\- Et toi, quand tu vois une personne que tu méprises, tu vas lui parler ! s'écria-t-elle abasourdie. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu évites à ce point Pansy !

\- Quel est le rapport avec elle ?

\- Et bien vu que tu cours après les gens que tu hais, tu dois forcément fuir ceux que tu aimes. Voilà donc pourquoi Pansy pleure tous les soirs dans son lit, expliqua-t-elle posément.

\- Tu as tout faux Granger… Pour commencer, je n'aime personne, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'une seule personne compte à mes yeux, moi-même. Ensuite, les états d'âme de Pansy m'importent peu, tout comme ce foutu bal sans intérêt. Et pour finir, je poursuis qui je veux, quand je veux et où je veux, compris ? grinça-t-il la voix grave et le regard sombre.

Hermione darda un regard farouche sur le grand garçon, qui ne cilla pas d'un pouce, se contentant de la toiser méchamment. La jeune fille soupira et laissa courir son regard autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait systématiquement dans un endroit isolé et peu éclairé en présence du Serpentard, à croire que le destin souhaitait qu'un nouveau conflit éclate entre les deux étudiants. Elle aurait pu penser ça, si elle avait cru au destin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, le destin tout comme la divination, étaient aux yeux de la Gryffondor, des foutaises sans aucune logique. Pour Hermione, rien n'était écrit, seules les actions d'une personne pouvaient la conduire là où elle souhaitait aller, et non pas une destinée déjà toute tracée.

\- En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu es partout où je suis, derrière mon épaule, au croisement d'un couloir, dans mes cauchemars…, souffla-t-elle, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Tu deviens folle Granger…, murmura-t-il, le visage soudain crispé.

\- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Mais ce soir est la dernière soirée passée à Poudlard avant les vacances de Noel. Et je pense, très sincèrement, que nous allons passer assez de temps ensemble dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre… Donc, pourrais-tu juste me laisser un peu tranquille avant demain ? interrogea-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Penses-tu, sale petite sang de bourbe, que tu m'obsèdes au point que je puisse te suivre partout ?

\- Pas du tout ! affirma la lionne fermement.

« Eh bien voilà ta première mauvaise réponse en 8 ans… », pensa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Mais si tu pouvais carrément m'ignorer ce serait idéal, tu l'as déjà fait par le passé, recommence ! continua la jeune fille sur le même ton.

\- Et que me donneras-tu en échange ? s'enquit-il, sarcastique.

\- Un sourire de ma part, se moqua-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Je n'en ai que faire de ton sourire…, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

\- Je trouve qu'un sourire, de la part d'une fille que tu traites de sang de bourbe depuis des années, est déjà pas mal, répliqua-t-elle, décidée à ne pas reculer face au garçon.

\- Et bien moi, ce que je veux, c'est autre chose…, dit le jeune homme dans un murmure, son visage partiellement caché par la pénombre.

\- Que souhaites-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais mais que je voulais…, murmura-t-il en continuant de s'avancer.

\- Et que veux-tu ? insista la Gryffondor tout en essayant vainement de calmer les tremblements de sa voix.

A présent, le Serpentard était si proche de l'étudiante qu'il aurait pu tendre la main pour caresser son visage.

\- Ce que j'ai vu…, avoua-t-il faiblement.

Hermione allait demander davantage d'explications quand elle sentit une ombre se profiler derrière le garçon.

\- Drago… Tu vas bien ?

Le grand Serpentard fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Pansy décontenancée.

\- Drago, ça va ? répéta-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

\- Que fais-tu là, Pansy ? demanda-t-il brutalement, à la fois soulagé et contrarié d'avoir été dérangé.

\- Et bien comme je t'ai vu sortir de la salle, et que Greengrass ne semblait pas te suivre, je me suis dit que j'aurais enfin la danse que tu m'as promis.

Drago releva alors les yeux et remarqua, qu'en effet, sa cavalière n'était plus là. Peut-être était-elle allée chercher à boire ? Après tout il s'en moquait bien.

\- Tu as abandonné ton cavalier ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

\- Blaise est bien gentil… Mais il n'est pas toi, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Et bien sur ce, je vais vous laisser, bonne soirée à tous les deux, sifflota Hermione avant de s'en aller, réellement ravie à l'idée de s'éloigner de l'aura pesante que dégageait Drago.

Le grand garçon la regarda partir l'estomac noué par un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci lui intimait férocement l'ordre de courir après la Gryffondor pour la retenir à ses côtés des heures durant. Comme si la laisser le quitter ce soir, allait être une des plus grandes erreurs qu'il n'eut jamais faites. Mais malgré ce pressentiment et ce malaise, le Serpentard décida de ne pas bouger, et répondit à Pansy.

\- Personne n'est comme moi, mais si ça peut te consoler, je n'ai accordé qu'une seule danse à Astoria, dit-il d'un ton morne.

\- Et la mienne ?

\- Elle n'aura pas lieu. Pour dire vrai, je suis fatigué et las de toute ce mièvrerie, je vais me coucher…

Sur ses mots, il contourna d'un pas ferme son interlocutrice dans l'intention de regagner son dortoir, ne songeant pas même un instant à prévenir sa cavalière de son départ. Il entendit alors la voix éraillée et anéantie de la Serpentard résonner dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi ? Alors que tu sais à quel point je…

Un sanglot déchirant coupa net la tirade de la jeune fille. Cependant, Drago ne se retourna pas et poursuivi son chemin, sans une once de remords.

Pansy resta donc seule dans le couloir désert, reniflant de dépit et de tristesse. C'est alors qu'elle vit Blaise s'approcher d'elle, d'une démarche incertaine et le regard baissé.

\- Ca ne va pas, Pansy ? demanda-t-il timidement.

La Serpentard s'étonnait encore du ton doux et paisible qu'employait le garçon pour lui parler. Elle avait déjà remarqué, par le passé, que l'ami de Drago s'était toujours montré attentionné à son égard, alors qu'en temps normal c'était un garçon assez brutal et railleur. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Drago se rendait au bal avec Greengrass, il s'était rendu de suite chez elle pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière. Elle avait été à deux doigts de refuser quand elle s'était souvenue que Drago lui avait promis une danse, mais encore une fois, c'était un mensonge…

\- Tu veux peut-être quitter le bal ? continua-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, je préfère aller me coucher, cette soirée était… Enfin voilà ! conclut-elle précipitamment face au regard triste de son partenaire.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Pourquoi pas… Allons-y…, répondit-elle aimablement, ne souhaitant pas davantage peiner le garçon.

Et c'est lentement et le cœur lourd, que le couple d'infortune se dirigea vers le dortoir. Blaise allait prononcer le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans la salle commune quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour y laisser passer Drago. Ce dernier percuta Blaise brutalement mais continua tout de même sa marche, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux comme s'il était pris d'une violente migraine. Il s'élança dans le couloir, marchant si vite que Blaise eut l'impression que son ami souhaitait fuir quelque chose d'atroce.

Blaise gagna le dortoir, suivi de près par Pansy, quand il vit Crabbe et Goyle affalés dans un le canapé près du feu ainsi que Theodore Nott assis un peu plus loin dans un sofa. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient trouvé aucune cavalière pour se rendre au bal, alors que Nott refusait en bloc de participer à ce genre de fête, qui était selon lui, un concept puéril et dépassé. Blaise prit place sur le fauteuil en face des trois garçons pour les questionner.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda Nott en baillant.

\- Drago ! Il est sorti en trombe du dortoir, et il a bien failli me déboîter l'épaule au passage.

\- Il a réagi bizarrement à ce que je lui ai dit, il a vraiment besoin de repos ce pauvre vieux…, répondit laconiquement le garçon en avalant au passage une poignée de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit-il curieux.

\- Je lui ai juste dit que _notre ami_ Crabbe a carrément été dégagé de sa chambre parce que le rouquin voulait s'éclater avec la sang de bourbe...

Blaise perçut du coin de l'œil Pansy déglutir péniblement.

\- Weasley et Granger ? persista-t-il interloqué.

\- Ouais, c'est carrément dégoutant tu ne trouves pas ? railla le garçon en ouvrant un livre dédié au Quidditch.

\- T'en es sur qu'ils le font ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient enfermés dans la chambre pour jouer aux échecs. En plus le rouquin avait l'air super excité… Excité par une fille au sang impur ? Super glauque non ?

\- Ouais, c'est crade…, lâcha distraitement Blaise en observant sa cavalière.

Theodore observa discrètement son interlocuteur, visiblement amusé de la mine déconfite de Blaise et de sa partenaire. Puisqu'en effet, l'étudiante, qui avait préféré rester debout, semblait être à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Le garçon à la peau sombre fixait aussi Pansy, et était bien incapable de deviner les pensées de la jeune fille, tout comme il était à mille lieux d'imaginer la raison qui avait poussé Drago à détaler à toutes jambes.

« Cette soirée est un véritable fiasco… » pensa-t-il accablé.

* * *

Drago ne marchait plus à présent, il courait de toutes ses forces, ignorant les murs identiques et les différents portraits qui défilaient sous yeux. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, faire disparaître cette douleur lancinante présente dans sa poitrine et son estomac. L'horrible souffrance qu'il ressentait ne pouvait qu'être fictive, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas avoir tant mal, qu'il était impossible qu'il souffre autant tout simplement parce que Granger était en train de... Non ! Il ne parvenait même pas à l'imaginer dans les bras de cette pourriture de Weasley sans suffoquer davantage. Il se dit alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû regagner le dortoir, il aurait été préférable qu'il rejoigne Astoria pour l'entrainer dans un coin isolé et ainsi profiter de son corps chaud et avide d'amour. Et ainsi, jamais il n'aurait croisé Nott, jamais le garçon ne l'aurait informé que Crabbe avait été jeté de la chambre pour que le couple puisse être seul. Theodore lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle en plaisantant, pensant certainement que cela ferait rire le garçon blond, bien loin de se douter qu'en entendant ses dires, Drago avait eu envie de hurler, de défoncer la porte de la chambre et de démolir cet enfoiré de rouquin à coups de poings.

Le Serpentard blond avait compris, depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, que son attirance pour la Gryffondor était irrationnelle, obsessionnelle et le consumait lentement. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter, que le fait de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre, allait le meurtrir à ce point. Il repensa alors aux baisers timides de la fille brune, à ses tendres caresses et à ses gémissements sensuels. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, c'était lui qui allait la faire sienne, alors que maintenant, un autre était en train de gouter au corps de la belle. Et c'était avec Weasley qu'elle allait, pour la première fois, faire l'amour. Il s'était toujours douté que la lionne n'avait jamais réellement connu d'hommes intimement, et les baisers ardents mais quelque peu hésitants qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt avaient confirmé ses pensées. Le jeune homme arrêta alors sa course folle et s'adossa contre le mur, le visage entre ses mains.

« Ça devrait être moi... Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis minable, mais je devais être son premier homme... Non ! Putain, je devais être le seul... », pensa-t-il rageusement, honteux de se sentir aussi mal et désemparé.

\- Tu es la honte de la famille ! Tu devrais t'excuser pour ton comportement ! persifla une voix féminine.

Drago leva mollement la tête et aperçu un peu plus loin, deux femmes, face à face, et de toute évidence prête à se battre. Il plissa davantage les yeux quand il reconnut Astoria, une Astoria bien loin de la fille mielleuse et passive qu'il connaissait. A présent il observait le véritable caractère de la fille, un caractère violent, insultant et... tellement ressemblant au sien.

\- Tu oses me parler de honte ? Alors que tu as volé le petit copain d'une fille sans le moindre scrupule ! gronda l'autre fille.

Le Serpentard avait déjà croisé l'autre fille dans le dortoir. Une grande fille à l'allure un peu timide et naïve, et c'est quelques temps après qu'il avait appris que cette jeune fille était en réalité une Serpentard et formait à présent un couple avec le garçon le plus pitoyable de la terre, Neville Londubat. Et cette même fille était la sœur d'Astoria. Jamais il n'avait vu deux personnes d'une même famille se ressembler aussi peu.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je me suis rendue au bal avec Drago Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy ! Mère est fière de savoir que j'ai alpagué le meilleur parti de l'école, rétorqua Astoria, visiblement très contente d'elle.

\- Le meilleur parti ? Tu es complètement folle ! C'est un fils d'assassin et en plus il traite toutes les femmes comme des baguettes jetables ! tonna d'une voix forte la sœur ainée.

\- Et que dirait mère, si jamais elle apprenait que tu es tombé amoureuse d'un tel déchet !

\- Neville n'est pas un déchet ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage. C'est un homme courageux et généreux ! Et sache que papa a été heureux d'apprendre que j'étais avec un tel garçon !

\- Père n'a plus toute sa tête..., grogna la sœur avec dédain.

\- Bien au contraire ! Papa a compris que l'amour était bien plus important que le sang ou rang d'une personne.

\- Ton père a abandonné notre mère ! s'écria Astoria.

\- Notre père en a eu assez des opinions sombres et maléfiques de mère !

\- Si tu savais comme je te plais ma pauvre fille... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand je t'ai vu danser avec ce naze de Londubat. Et à cause de vous, j'ai perdu Drago et maintenant je ne sais même plus où il est !

\- Va donc voir dans un coin sombre du château, il t'a certainement remplacé par une autre fille à l'allure hautaine et méprisable, ricana Daphné.

Drago comprit alors pourquoi sa cavalière n'a l'avait pas pourchassé alors qu'il avait rejoint Granger après être sorti de la salle de bal. C'est alors qu'il pensa à la fille brune et à ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment même, et comme par magie, l'horrible douleur refit surface, ce qui le poussa à abandonner les sœurs ennemies et à poursuivre sa marche. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il savait parfaitement où il allait, il devait à présent se rendre à l'endroit où toute sa folie avait commencé, afin de l'exorciser une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Hermione n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, cette soirée et plus particulièrement cette fin de soirée, semblaient surréalistes.

Alors qu'elle avait quitté Drago, elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre pour réajuster un peu sa coiffure. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle allait sortir du dortoir quand Ron y entra vivement.

\- Ron ? Que fais-tu là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je te cherchais, répondit-il en souriant. Et encore une fois, je ne me suis pas trompé !

\- Tu commences à me connaitre un peu, au bout de huit ans, ce n'est pas mal du tout, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte afin de regagner la salle de bal quand elle sentit que Ron la retenait doucement. Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

\- En fait, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, tu peux me suivre dans ma chambre un petit moment ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit-elle en souriant.

Ron lui prit alors la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était au comble du bonheur, jamais son ami ne s'était montré à ce point tendre et affectueux à son égard, elle était certaine que jamais elle n'oublierait cette soirée.

Une fois dans la chambre, et après avoir viré Crabbe de la pièce, Ron prit place sur son lit et invita Hermione à s'assoir à ses côtés. Et c'est en rougissant, qu'il extirpa un petit coffret du dessous de son lit pour le tendre à sa partenaire.

\- Tiens, c'est mon cadeau de Noel, je me suis dit que tu en auras surement besoin, vu les vacances que tu vas passer, lâcha-t-il le regard fuyant.

\- Oh Ron ! Je pensais t'envoyer ton cadeau par hibou pendant les congés ! Attend je vais le chercher, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant prestement.

Mais le garçon attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor et la fit s'assoir de force sur le lit.

\- Laisse, tu pourras me l'envoyer ! Ce sera une bonne surprise, surtout après une semaine passée dans la maison de Crabbe ! plaisanta le garçon. Ouvre-le maintenant, ajouta-t-il en fixant la petite boite.

Hermione entreprit donc d'ouvrir la boite et souleva délicatement le couvercle. C'est alors qu'elle étouffa une exclamation.

\- Oh... Ron...

\- Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, et je me suis dit qu'il t'irait à merveille, expliqua timidement le garçon, à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Hermione prit le collier entre ses doigts et découvrit un pendentif en forme de lion. Ce bijou, était à ses yeux, une splendeur. Elle tourna le dos à son compagnon et attrapa ses quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, tout en glissant son collier dans la main du garçon. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt et attacha le pendentif au délicat cou de la jeune fille. Puis les deux étudiants se regardèrent en silence, tous deux incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, savourant l'instant présent. Quand soudain, Hermione se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement le garçon, celui-ci répondit à son baiser avec la même timidité. Puis lentement, Ron fit glisser sa main sur le bras nu de la belle, tout en posant son autre main sur la joue rubiconde de sa cavalière.

Hermione accentua alors la pression de ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, pour ensuite passer ses mains dans ses cheveux roux. C'est alors que son cœur se figea. Maintenant elle en était sûre et certaine, ce n'était pas Ron qui l'avait embrassé plus tôt dans la soirée, ce n'étaient pas ses mains qui avaient glissé le long de son corps et ce n'étaient pas ses cheveux qu'elle avait attrapé avec tant de ferveur. Certes, le moment qu'elle était en train de partager avec son amour était doux et magique, néanmoins, son corps n'était pas pris de vertige, sa peau n'était pas ultra-sensible et son besoin d'être collé à lui n'était pas le même.

Toutefois, elle décida de ne plus penser à tout cela. A présent, elle possédait ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, elle allait enfin devenir une femme, et pas n'importe quelle femme, la femme de Ron. Et pour rien au monde, elle allait gâcher ce moment délicieux pas des souvenirs brulants. Elle se laissa docilement faire lorsque Ron la coucha sur le lit et tenta vainement de retirer sa robe. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et ses mains tremblaient, cependant, Hermione n'en tint pas compte. C'était sa première fois à lui aussi, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas sûr de lui, tout comme elle. Elle l'aida à retirer sa robe, et dans un murmure rapide, éteignit toutes les bougies de la chambre. Après tout, elle n'était pas à l'aise de se montrer si légèrement vêtue devant son meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi la pénombre lui permettait de cacher ce corps qu'elle n'assumait pas totalement.

Ron comprit et accepta la pudeur de sa compagne. Et c'est sans s'interrompre qu'il retrouva les lèvres brulantes de la jeune fille, glissant lentement sa langue autour de la sienne. Alors qu'il embrassait ses lèvres, ses paupières, son cou et ses joues, il caresse timidement le sein de la demoiselle, avant de retirer péniblement son soutien-gorge. Hermione arqua son dos pour l'aider et commença à défaire le costume de Ron, d'un même geste fébrile. Et c'est lentement que chaque pan de tissu glissa le long du corps des deux Gryffondors. Gênés par la nudité de l'autre, les deux étudiants se contentèrent pendant un long moment d'échanger plusieurs baisers ardents avant d'oser parcourir respectivement leurs corps à présent totalement nus.

Ron abandonna brutalement les lèvres de la lionne pour se pencher sur sa poitrine découverte, léchant et suçant légèrement les boutons roses durcis de plaisir et d'excitation. Hermione laissa courir ses mains sur le dos de son amant, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. Avec le mystérieux garçon, tout avait été si simple, elle s'était laissée allée aux caresses qu'il lui donnait, alors que maintenant, elle se sentait étrangement idiote, ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire pour donner du plaisir à Ron. Le garçon était aussi mal à l'aise que sa compagne, puisque lui aussi ne savait absolument pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien, s'il parvenait à procurer un peu de plaisir à sa partenaire.

Il plongea maladroitement sa main droite entre les cuisses de la fille, qui, surprise, les écarta légèrement. Il se mit alors à caresser doucement sa féminité tandis que des vagues de plaisir montèrent dans le ventre de la lionne. Les gémissements de la femme brune et la façon dont elle ondulait son corps contre le sien poussa le garçon à caresser encore davantage le bas ventre de la fille. C'est alors qu'il sentit une légère humidité entre ses doigts, ce qui poussa le jeune homme à se relever et à se poser entre les cuisses de la femme. Hermione savait qu'il allait le faire, que dans peu de temps elle allait perdre sa virginité. Cependant elle trouvait que tout cela allait bien trop vite, elle aurait aimé plus de gestes tendres, plus de paroles échangées, plus de baisers passionnés et un peu plus de passion aussi. Elle laissa néanmoins la lourde et pesante virilité du garçon s'insinuer en elle lentement, quand elle s'arc-bouta brusquement. Le jeune homme n'avançait plus aisément, comme si une porte fermée à double tours l'empêchait de progresser davantage.

\- Hermione, si tu ne veux pas... Je... je comprendrai, murmura-t-il, essoufflé.

\- Non, c'est bon, avec toi... Avec toi je veux le faire, haleta-t-elle, tout de même hésitante.

Elle s'agrippa alors au dos du garçon et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, quand il s'élança en elle plus violement, ce qui poussa la jeune fille à crier de douleur. Alors qu'il continuait ses vas et vient, Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas crier une nouvelle fois, alors que quelques larmes perlèrent silencieusement sur sa joue. La douleur commença alors à se dissiper, pour laisser place à une once de plaisir, qu'elle ne gouta pas entièrement, puisque c'est à ce moment que Ron s'écroula sur elle, visiblement épuisé. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait été stoïque du début à la fin, elle en avait même honte. Ron s'allongea à côté d'elle sans un mot, seule sa respiration saccadée, qui se régulait de plus en plus, résonnait dans la chambre.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé..., murmura-t-il la gorge nouée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

\- Je pensais que ce serait, enfin... Pas comme ça... J'ai tout gâché, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'était très bien, ne t'en fais pas, mentit Hermione.

La Gryffondor sentit son ami se relever dans le lit et s'adosser contre son oreiller.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

A ces mots, le cœur de la fille brune arrêta de battre. Huit ans, huit longues années qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise ces trois mots.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ron.

Elle prit la main du garçon qu'il serra férocement.

\- Nous avons trop attendu n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, beaucoup trop...

De nouvelles larmes jaillirent subitement. Elle fut d'autant plus heureuse de la pénombre de la pièce, qui empêchait Ron de la voir pleurer et sangloter en silence.

\- Tu es mon âme sœur, j'en suis certain, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione ravala un énième sanglot, touchée d'entendre Ron parler sérieusement. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle resserra encore davantage la main de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne regrette pas cette soirée, je suis heureux parce que tu as été ma première femme Hermione, affirma-t-il sincèrement.

\- Moi non plus je ne regrette rien. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Tu as raison, nous sommes des âmes sœurs, et après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, nous sommes liés pour le restant de nos jours, parvint-elle à chuchoter au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Mais je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut, concéda-t-il, l'estomac noué.

\- Mais je ne suis pas la femme qu'il te faut, conclut-elle dans le même état.

Elle se pencha alors vers son ami et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, leur dernier baiser échangé.

Oui... cette soirée semblait irréelle. En une nuit elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, enfouis depuis de nombreuses années, et avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Allongée dans le lit de Ron, blottie dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci tous deux habillés, elle sentit son cœur se serrer au point d'en avoir mal. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle allait finir sa vie avec lui, qu'un jour elle porterait le nom de Weasley et qu'elle passerait tous les dimanches au Terrier. Elle s'était trompée, et Ron aussi. Ils s'aimaient, certes, mais ce n'était pas l'amour qu'ils attendaient, l'un comme l'autre, et c'était ce soir qu'ils l'avaient compris. Elle agrippa alors violemment son collier et décida que demain, et seulement au bout de huit ans, elle allait enfin tourner la page. Et c'est en plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur qu'une étrange pensée lui traversa l'esprit, puisqu'en effet, elle se dit que le soir où elle avait vu ses enfants dans le Miroir du Riséd, ces derniers n'étaient pas roux.

« Le miroir a toujours raison... », pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas été pas la seule à penser au Miroir. Drago se trouvait devant ce même miroir, seul objet présent dans l'immense Salle sur Demande, si on oubliait le vase brisé posé un peu plus loin. Oui, tout avait commencé le soir où il avait rencontré ce miroir et son maudit reflet. Il s'approcha alors lentement de l'imposante glace et patienta un petit moment, quand enfin il vit, pour la seconde fois, son désir le plus puissant. Il observait son propre reflet, il y voyait un jeune homme blond décoiffé, les vêtements fripés et le regard douloureux. Puis apparut deux petites mains, qui caressèrent sa poitrine, comme si une personne se tenait derrière lui et laissait glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Puis une petite silhouette se dessina à ses côtés, une petite femme brune au sourire ravageur et au regard tendre et amoureux.

Hermione Granger. Cette femme qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Cette femme qui le rendait faible. Cette femme qu'il voulait pour lui seul.

Hermione Granger enroula ses bras autour de son reflet, qui maintenant ne le représentait plus, puisque son image se détourna et attrapa la Gryffondor dans ses bras en riant aux éclats. Il vit alors le couple amoureux s'embrasser longuement et s'observer tendrement. Drago avait vu exactement la même chose la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette salle, et depuis, il ne cessait de repenser à cette vision du bonheur parfait. Il s'était rendu dans la salle dans le but de mettre un terme à son désir, mais il n'y parvint pas, bien au contraire. Il s'avança alors vers le miroir et posa délicatement sa main sur le reflet de la belle jeune fille, s'imaginant caresser ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Il posa alors lourdement son front contre la glace et ferma les yeux, désirant par-dessus tout traverser le miroir et prendre réellement la Gryffondor dans ses bras, l'enlacer et ne plus penser à sa famille, à son sang et à son rang.

Il s'agenouilla, toujours collé à la glace, les poings serrés sur le miroir, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que la douleur qu'il ressentait disparaisse un jour. Mais finalement il modifia son souhait. Sa souffrance pouvait bien rester, ceci ne lui importait plus, bien au contraire. Cette douleur devra demeurer dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son objectif...

 _« Ton nom est-il plus important que ton désir d'être avec elle ? »_

 _« Bien au contraire ! Papa a compris que l'amour était bien plus important que le sang ou rang d'une personne »._

Mimi et Daphné Greengrass avaient parfaitement raison. Que lui avait apporté son rang et son sang ? Rien du tout, hormis la mort, la colère et la peur.

 _« - Ne l'appelez pas comme cela Drago…_

 _\- Appeler qui comment ?_

 _\- Sang de bourbe, aucune personne ne devrait avoir à porter ce genre de nom, expliqua son parrain._

 _\- C'est une fille de moldus, je m'en contre fiche qu'elle souffre de ce nom._

 _\- Aujourd'hui vous pensez que c'est elle qui a mal, mais vous finirez par vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, murmura-t-il, davantage pour lui-même. »._

A ce moment-là, Drago pensait que son parrain devenait fou, mais finalement il disait vrai, comme toujours. Puisqu'à présent, c'était lui qui souffrait, lui qui était seul dans cette immense pièce sombre, lui qui jalousait un autre homme. Lentement et difficilement, il se releva et fit face au reflet que projeta le miroir.

\- Je suis prêt à... Putain..., ragea-t-il en songeant à son père, à sa mère et au tort qu'il était en train de leur causer.

Il continua tout de même fermement.

\- Je... je suis prêt à renier mon nom et mon sang, pour faire de toi ma femme, Hermione..., murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Seul témoin de cette promesse, l'heureux couple présent dans le reflet, et qu'il espérait être son avenir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Suite et fin du bal ! Alors, choqués de voir ce qui s'est passé entre Ron et Hermione ? Même si j'écris une histoire sur elle et Drago, je tenais quand même à ce que Ron joue un rôle crucial dans cette fiction et c'est ce qu'il fait dans ce chapitre. En plus cela permet à Drago de prendre conscience de ses réels désirs et aspirations !**

 **Alors merci pour vos reviews, j'espère en lire tout tout tout pleins d'autres pour ce chapitre ^^**


	22. Voyage Voyage

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux le lendemain matin, alors que quelques rares rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la chambre. De discrets ronflements brisaient le silence, un bruit que la jeune fille pouvait reconnaitre entre milles, les ronflements de Ron. Et c'est doucement qu'elle se redressa pour sortir discrètement du lit, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son ami. Une fois debout, elle arrangea du mieux qu'elle put sa robe froissée pour ensuite poser un regard tendre sur la masse rousse allongée devant elle. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, avant de se décider à quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dehors, la jeune fille respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et caressa du bout des doigts son pendentif.

« Voilà... Cette fois-ci, c'est bien fini... », pensa-t-elle sereinement.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Hermine ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un grand et massif garçon brun, ce dernier était visiblement inquiet quant à la santé mentale de l'étudiante. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. Liam, l'homme qui lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie en la secourant après son agression, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle en souriant paisiblement, j'ai dit au revoir à un ami, voilà tout.

L'étudiant la fixa avec insistance avant de se détourner pour disparaitre dans sa propre chambre. Hermione ne releva pas le comportement étrange du garçon et regagna sa propre chambre, ayant la ferme intention de préparer définitivement ses valises pour les deux semaines de torture qu'elle allait vivre aux côtés de Malefoy. Deux heures plus tard, l'ensemble des élèves se tenaient sur le quai de la gare, tous prêts à quitter Poudlard durant 15 jours. La Gryffondor avançait péniblement, trainant ses lourds bagages derrière elle, quand elle aperçut Ron un peu plus loin, ce dernier était en grande conversation avec Dean et Seamus, ce qui empêcha la jeune de fille de le rejoindre. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la présence des deux garçons qui la bloquait, mais bel et bien le fait qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron, et qu'en quelque sorte, ils s'étaient dit adieu. Et c'est dans le but de ne pas affronter un nouveau malaise, qu'Hermione décida de pénétrer seule dans le train et de s'assoir, exceptionnellement, à l'écart de ses amis.

Alors qu'elle déambulait de wagons en wagons, dans l'espoir de s'isoler du reste des étudiants, elle finit par tomber sur un compartiment vide. Une fois assise et le front collé à la vitre, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux et laissa dériver ses pensées vers un nouveau futur, un avenir auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé, puisque Ron n'y figurait plus. Peut-être allait-elle partir en Afrique pour y découvrir les rites ancestraux ? Quoique l'Europe et sa magie contemporaine serait tout aussi bénéfique. Le monde s'ouvrait à elle, il fallait bien qu'elle en profite. C'est ainsi que ses pensées se transformèrent en rêves, quand la porte du compartiment grinça, ce qui la poussa à rouvrir ses paupières.

* * *

Toute la nuit avait été synonyme d'extrême tension pour le Serpentard, surtout après avoir formulé sa douloureuse promesse face au Miroir du Riséd. De plus, le garçon avait eu la très mauvaise idée de dormir à même le sol, dans la Salle sur Demande. Bien entendu, il lui avait été tout simplement impossible de fermer l'œil ne serait-ce qu'une minute, redoutant de visualiser la scène d'amour intense que devaient vivre les deux Gryffondors. Et c'est seulement au petit réveil et lorsqu'il ressentit de violentes courbatures s'étendre dans tout son corps, qu'il comprit que son choix de s'allonger par terre toute une nuit, n'avait pas été une de ses meilleures idées. Après une telle nuit chaotique, Drago s'était précipité à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour se changer et prendre ses bagages, résistant à l'envie d'arracher la lionne des griffes du rouquin, avant de rejoindre le quai.

A présent, le bruit ambiant l'étouffait, les pathétiques accolades de ses pseudos-amis, les regards lubriques qu'Astoria lui lançait, sans oublier les yeux emplis de tristesse et de rancœur de Pansy. Vraiment, il était plus qu'enchantée à l'idée de ne plus voir Poudlard et les abrutis que l'école abritait, pendant deux longues semaines. Mais il y avait bien mieux, parce que maintenant, et pour 15 jours, il allait avoir, pour lui tout seul, la Gryffondor. Certes, cette idée l'emplissait d'effroi et de doutes, il n'en restait pas moins, que sa stupide jalousie naissante diminuerait fortement dès que la fille brune se serait éloignée de Weasley. Alors qu'il marchait activement, cherchant par tous les moyens à s'éloigner du brouhaha présent dans chaque compartiment, il trouva un compartiment, qui de toute évidence était vide, puisque silencieux. Et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement, qu'il ouvrit la porte, qui grinça de plus belle, quand il se figea.

Hermione Granger était devant lui, nonchalamment assise sur une banquette toute neuve, le regardant avec des yeux ronds, visiblement très surprise de le voir débarouler dans le compartiment. Drago ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point, puisqu'il y a encore de ça quelques jours, il l'aurait tout simplement insulté aimablement, aurait ricané et aurait fait demi-tour. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas après la nuit qu'il avait passé. D'une démarche qu'il souhaitait hautaine et sure de lui, il prit place en face d'elle, passablement amusé face au regard médusé de la jeune fille, qui ne tarda pas à le questionner.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Je prends le train, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Pourquoi ce compartiment ?

\- Parce que je veux un peu de calme.

Hermione observa son interlocuteur plus sérieusement, et constata que le pauvre n'avait pas l'air très en forme, certainement trop fatigué de sa nuit torride avec Astoria Greengrass. Néanmoins, elle le préférait comme cela, épuisé, calme et les cheveux en désordre, bien qu'il arborait, comme toujours, un de ses habituels costumes noir, ce qui accentuait encore davantage la pâleur de son visage. Depuis quelques semaines, comprendre et déchiffrer le comportement étrange de Malefoy s'était révélé être très compliqué, c'est pourquoi elle préféra ne pas poser plus de questions pour refermer les yeux. Après tout, il ne semblait pas vouloir chercher la guerre, alors qu'il soit là ou pas, ne l'importait pas plus que ça.

Drago resta muet de stupeur quand il vit la Gryffondor baisser tranquillement les paupières pour ensuite se caler confortablement contre la fenêtre. Il se souvint alors de leur petit séjour dans La Cabane Hurlante, et plus précisément de la scène où Hermione avait fermé les yeux avant de se redresser rapidement, comme si elle craignait de se faire attaquer par le Serpentard. Drago comprit alors, que l'étudiante avait elle aussi changé, que son comportement à son égard était moins suspicieux, bien que toujours froid. La voir ainsi, assise paisiblement devant lui, ses cheveux bouclés tombant négligemment sur son petit visage, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration et ses jambes, drapées d'un fun collant brun, repliées timidement sur la banquette, l'emplissait d'un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

Le Serpentard pouvait à présent sentir sa main agripper le sein de la belle, sa bouche dévorer ses lèvres et ses jambes glisser contre ses cuisses, comme ce fût le cas le soir du bal. Il était en mesure d'entendre les gémissements de la fille, ses suppliques pour qu'il continue et ses cris, lui ordonnant de la prendre encore plus fort. Alors qu'il couvait d'un regard ardent la fille brune présente devant lui, ses yeux se stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou, un collier qu'il n'avait jamais vu, certainement un cadeau de cet enfoiré de Weasley. Une violente bourrasque de rage et de haine contenues traversèrent le jeune homme blond, qui à présent, fixait Hermione d'un regard meurtrier, réalisant que le corps qu'il désirait, avait déjà été possédé par un autre.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione songea subitement à la mission qu'elle allait devoir accomplir dans les jours à venir. Le Polynectar était aujourd'hui prêt, il était temps qu'elle informe Drago de son projet, son aide étant indispensable pour que cette mission se déroule avec succès, et pour qu'enfin, le problème du vase soit définitivement résolu. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de ce moment de paix et de sérénité, elle souleva ses lourdes paupières pour la seconde fois et affronta le regard du garçon, qui la fixait férocement mais aussi tristement, un peu comme s'il lui reprochait une quelconque action. Néanmoins, étant habituée aux sautes d'humeur du Serpentard, elle ne se démonta pas et entama le sujet délicat qu'était sa mission.

\- Malefoy, je pense qu'il est maintenant temps que tu saches quelle est mon idée mon réparer le vase, commença-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher légèrement la tête, le regard vissé sur elle.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches concernant ce vase, et c'est un certain Milius From qui l'a conçu, le jour où Poudlard fût créée. Bien entendu, cet homme est désormais décédé, il est cependant écrit que le secret du vase se transmet de générations en générations...

\- Mais quel secret ? coupa sèchement Drago.

\- J'y viens..., marmonna-t-elle, il est aussi écrit que ce vase renferme plusieurs pouvoirs, d'ailleurs ça, nous le savions déjà, puisque nous n'avons pas réussi à le réparer. Bref, l'homme qui est aujourd'hui au courant de ce secret se nomme Fillius From, il est dit qu'il commence à être sénile. Néanmoins, je sais qu'il a eu de nombreux enfants, et qu'il a même une petite-fille qui devrait avoir notre âge, à quelques années près, ajouta la Gryffondor.

\- J'imagine que tu connais l'adresse de ce type...

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie. Et voilà pourquoi j'ai préparé un peu de Polynectar ! Je vais prendre l'apparence de la petite-fille en question, lui poser pleins de questions, et notre problème sera résolu !

\- Hum... Pour commencer, je pense que ton plan est magnifiquement foireux, mais bon, si tu veux le faire, tu peux t'amuser comme bon te semble. Mais la question est : as-tu réellement besoin de moi ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil et le regarda en souriant, ce qui réchauffa instantanément le corps du garçon. Cette fille le rendait littéralement fou.

\- J'ai en effet besoin de toi, affirma-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. La jeune fille en question est fiancée à un homme, qui fait partie du Ministère. Fillius From était, dans sa jeunesse, un personnage emblématique du Ministère.

\- Et ? rétorqua Drago, soupçonneux.

\- Et bien il adore le Ministère, alors quoi de mieux qu'un fiancé travaillant au Ministère pour me prêter main forte ?

\- Une meilleure idée peut-être ? ironisa-t-il.

La jeune fille dissimula un léger rire, consciente que son plan était bancale et hasardeux. Mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait trouvé, alors à défaut de mieux, il allait bien falloir faire avec.

\- Que se passe-t-il Malefoy ? Serais-tu dégouté à l'idée de devoir jouer le rôle de mon fiancé pour quelques heures ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Qui ne le serait pas, Granger ? susurra le garçon.

Hermione remarqua qu'en grognant ces quelques mots, le jeune homme avait resserré les poings sur ses genoux et que sa jambe droite était agitée d'un tic nerveux. Elle laissa remonter son regard et constata que les yeux de son interlocuteur fixaient intensément le sol, et pour cause, Drago était à présent envahi par une horde de sentiments contradictoires. Était-il dégouté de vouloir être totalement intime avec une fille au sang impur ? Plus vraiment. Était-il effrayé de ne penser qu'à lui faire l'amour ? Complètement. Comment allait-il exprimer son désir alors qu'elle le détestait férocement ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Mais pourtant, le simple fait d'imaginer être le compagnon de la Gryffondor, vivre avec elle et la faire sienne dès qu'il le souhaiterait, excitait le garçon à un point inimaginable.

\- Bon, tu es d'accord pour m'aider ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

\- Ai-je réellement le choix ?

\- En fait, pas vraiment..., concéda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Si je dois mourir damné, que ce soit dans tes bras..., murmura-t-il en posant un regard bouillonnant sur la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris, qu'as-tu dis ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je te suis, même si ton plan est merdique et que je suis sûr et certain que nous rentrerons bredouille, je tiens ma promesse.

\- Ce sera bien la première fois ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je suis en ce moment même en train de tenir une promesse que j'ai fait la veille, alors oui, je tiens mes promesses, avoua Drago à demi-mots.

Surprise et désarçonnée par le ton sérieux employé par son ennemi, Hermione remua sur la banquette, soudainement mal à l'aise, ce qui l'effraya un peu. En effet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser que depuis quelques jours, elle était souvent mal à l'aise en présence du garçon, un sentiment qui s'était renforcé le soir du bal. Son regard gris acier pénétrant, sa voix grave et son sérieux en étaient certainement la cause, elle devait cependant avouer que parler avec Drago Malefoy n'était plus aussi usant que par le passé, bien qu'une haine mutuelle s'était instaurée en huit ans.

\- Par contre, Granger, ce n'est pas vraiment ton cas, continua-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie tenir une promesse, dit-il laconiquement, en s'étirant ostensiblement.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit-elle, piquée au vif.

-Te souviens-tu du marché que je t'avais proposé la nuit où nous étions dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Les souvenirs d' Hermione refirent surface. Drago lui avait demandé de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans le Miroir du Riséd, et en effet, elle avait mentit, sans le moindre scrupule. Mais comment pouvait-elle avouer un tel désir à Malefoy, alors que ses propres meilleurs amis n'en savaient absolument rien ?

\- J'accepte de te dévoiler mon reflet si tu me divulgues le tien, accorda la jeune fille, malicieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas équitable, ça me fera deux promesses contre une seule de ta part, répliqua-t-il. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à une fille de moldus, ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Les moldus ont la langue encore plus fourchue qu'un Fourchelangue, railla le grand garçon blond.

Vexée, mais ne souhaitant pas le montrer, Hermione renifla avec dédain avant de lancer :

\- En échange, je répondrai aussi à une de tes questions, et le plus sincèrement du monde !

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, Granger..., chuchota-t-il, méfiant.

\- Je le ferai, promit-elle, sans comprendre pourquoi elle entrait dans un tel jeu avec le Serpentard.

Drago afficha alors un sourire carnassier, les mains posées derrière sa nuque, adossé contre le dossier, les jambes écartées. Hermione songea aussitôt à la posture d'un roi, face à ses sous-fifres, un rôle qui irait parfaitement au garçon.

\- Très bien petite Gryffondor, je vais te dire ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir..., dit-il lentement.

« Je t'ai vu toi », pensa-t-il aussitôt.

\- J'ai pu y découvrir la femme qu'il me faut, celle dont j'ai besoin, et celle qui sera très bientôt à moi, révéla le garçon sans même ciller.

Ce qui ne fût pas le cas d'Hermione, qui pouvait presque sentir sa mâchoire se décoller pour s'écraser au sol, tant sa surprise était grande. Drago Malefoy amoureux ? Impossible ! Mais pourquoi irait-il inventé un tel mensonge ? L'étudiante en resta pantoise.

\- Tu es amoureux ? demanda-t-elle éberluée. Toi ? Amoureux ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'y ai vu ma femme, c'est tout.

\- Ta femme ? Ton épouse ? La mère de tes enfants ? Femme - femme ?

\- Je pense que j'en ai assez dit, à tout tour petite Granger, tonna-t-il d'une voix forte, cherchant vainement à dissimuler sa gêne.

« Merde... Si juste en lui révélant ça je me sens mal, comment vais-je faire par la suite ? », songea-t-il, effondré.

\- Et bien je me suis vue un peu plus vieille, dans un grand jardin, avec une belle maison, et plusieurs enfants s'amusaient à mes côtés, énonça-t-elle rapidement, sans même reprendre son souffle.

\- Et pas de mari ?

\- Non... Pas de mari, je suis peut-être faite pour vivre seule, admit-elle en riant.

\- Même pas de Weasmoche ? se moqua-t-il, alors qu'en réalité, tous ses muscles se crispèrent en attendant la réponse de la jeune fille.

\- Non, pas de Ron..., murmura-t-elle en empoignant brutalement son collier.

Drago sentit alors son estomac se contracter et son cœur se serrer. Son désir n'était pas d'être avec ce connard de Weasley, mais pourquoi s'agrippait-elle à ce putain de collier ? Il ressentait l'envie irrésistible de se jeter sur elle, d'envoyer ce foutu pendentif voler par la fenêtre, et de lui faire tant de choses, à la fois délicieuses et brutales, qu'il deviendrait automatiquement l'homme manquant au reflet de la Gryffondor. Mais il ne fit rien, sachant pertinemment que s'il tentait quoique ce soit aujourd'hui, elle le repousserait, à moins, bien entendu, que tous deux soient plongés dans le noir le plus total, ce qui avait peu de chance de se produire...

\- Et bien, une promesse est une promesse. Quelle est ta question ?

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, savourant le regard farouche et fier de la fille, glisser le long de son corps, imaginant que ses yeux étaient ses douces et délicates mains, ces dernières se mouvant en d'onctueuses caresses. C'est alors qu'il songea à la question qu'il devait à présent lui poser. Une seule question lui vint à l'esprit instinctivement :

« Veux-tu poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé hier ? Alors que ta bouche était collée à la mienne et que tes hanches dansaient au rythme des miennes ? »

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il demanda, et c'est une question stupide qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'apprendre encore et encore, fera de toi, une véritable sorcière ? Au même titre que tes potes Weasley et Potter ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta. Et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard déçu de la jeune fille, dont le visage avait désormais perdu toute trace de sourire, son regret et son amertume s'intensifièrent encore davantage. A présent il se sentait complètement bête, nul, idiot, un naze dans toute sa splendeur. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, lui avouer que c'était elle, la femme qu'il désirait, qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle aille dans les bras d'un autre homme, et qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout faire de ce compartiment une pièce dont elle n'oublierait jamais l'existence... Il en était pourtant bien incapable. Et une fois de plus, sa bêtise et sa connerie avaient pris le dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai un jour aussi courageuse qu'Harry ou aussi généreuse que Ron, dit-elle froidement en se relevant tout en dardant un regard assassin sur son interlocuteur. Il n'en reste pas moins, que je serai toujours plus humaine que toi ! ajouta-t-elle fermement avant de s'en aller et de claquer la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

\- Merde... Merde... Merde...

Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les dos courbé et les mains dans ses cheveux, Drago jura une bonne centaine de fois avant de se calmer. Il se dit alors qu'il allait être difficile, voire impossible, de se montrer totalement calme, serein et aimable avec la jeune fille. Il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir pour lui seul, certes, mais le besoin de la rabrouer et de l'énerver était tout aussi vivace. Il décida alors qu'il n'allait pas changer pour Hermione Granger, tout en sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille n'était pas non plus du genre à modifier son comportement pour un homme, et surtout pas pour lui.

« Soit... Qu'elle reste comme elle est, je ferai de même... Elle sera à moi, même si pour cela je dois user de la force. Je ne suis pas tendre et ne le serai jamais. A partir de maintenant, je le fais à ma manière... », pensa-t-il rageusement.

\- Pauvre petite lionne, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu viens t'attiser l'appétit d'un serpent, ce qui est très dangereux..., murmura-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Hermione traversa le train d'un pas vif, ignorant les cris, les rires et les disputes des étudiants qui l'entourait. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir confié un tel secret à Malefoy, encore une fois, elle s'était fourvoyée. Ce n'était qu'un stupide et égocentrique gamin, malgré son imposante carrure et son regard à la fois troublant et brûlant. La Gryffondor se jura qu'à l'avenir, jamais plus elle ne se laisserait prendre à son jeu, elle était après tout une femme intelligente. Alors qu'elle poursuivait sa marche, une main l'agrippa, ce qui électrisa le corps tout entier de la femme brune. Celle-ci se retourna vivement et découvrit, une fois de plus, Liam, qui la fixait de son même regard impénétrable.

\- Tu as fait tomber ta baguette, expliqua-t-il avant de relâcher sa prise et de lui tendre l'objet. J'avais beau crier ton nom, tu ne semblais pas m'entendre.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, marmonna-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette, le corps parcouru d'étranges frissons.

Liam se détourna sans un mot quand Hermione s'écria :

\- Merci !

Le grand garçon brun haussa les épaules et s'en alla, laissant une Hermione complètement interloquée. Le choc qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main semblait être identique à la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie la nuit du bal, alors que le garçon inconnu s'était emparé de son corps. Était-il possible que Liam et le mystérieux jeune homme soient une seule et même personne ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Un chapitre un peu transitoire, à partir de maintenant commence la cohabitation entre notre serpent et notre lionne, et il y aura pas mal de rebondissements ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour celles qui me laissent des reviews, au plaisir d'en lire de nouvelles =)**


	23. Agace-moi si tu peux !

Il aurait été facile de confondre Hermione avec une statue de marbre. Tout comme cette dernière, la Gryffondor restait stoïque, le visage fermé à toutes expressions diverses, le regard perdu au loin et ignorant le boucan produit par les étudiants de Poudlard. Tous les élèves s'activaient sur le quai de la gare, impatients de passer deux semaines avec leur binôme, tous frémissaient d'anticipation ou de crainte, mais ressentaient tout de même une once de curiosité. Tous sauf Hermione. Puisqu'elle connaissait exactement sa destination pour la semaine à venir, le sombre et effrayant manoir des Malefoy. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ses murs ternes, ses lustres effroyables et son aura terrifiante. Et surtout, jamais elle n'oublierait que c'est dans cette maison qu'elle fut torturée, et que c'est dans cette demeure que Dobby reçut le coup de poignard qui lui ôta la vie. Non, vraiment, bouger et se déplacer pour chercher Drago était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Granger ! Willes nous attends, suis-moi ! tonna une voix forte derrière elle

Dépitée, la jeune fille traîna ses lourds bagages derrière elle et suivit d'un pas lent le garçon blond, ce dernier marchait d'un pas vif, visiblement heureux de retourner chez lui pour une partie des vacances.

« Allez courage Hermione ! La semaine va passer vite, surtout avec la mission à accomplir et les recherches à faire sur le Mangemort ! Et sans même t'en rendre compte, les 7 jours seront passés et hop ! A la maison ! », s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement.

Revigorée par cette petite remontrance personnelle, Hermione s'activa davantage et rejoignit Drago au pas de course, qui s'arrêta devant une grande et somptueuse Berline noire. Un homme plus ou moins âgé, environ la soixantaine, s'en extirpa avec grâce pour porter les valises jusqu'au coffre, puis ouvrit la portière arrière en prononçant quelques mots d'un air contrit et en accomplissant une légère révérence.

\- Si Monsieur veut bien prendre place.

Sans un mot ou même un remerciement, le Serpentard prit place dans la voiture. Hébétée, et ne sachant comment réagir, Hermione resta plantée au même endroit, quand le majordome répéta sa phrase en s'adressant cette fois-ci à elle. Quelque peu intimidée par la prestance du vieil homme, mais aussi révoltée par sa condition, elle hésita un moment quand elle entendit Drago crier.

\- Bordel Granger ! Bouge un peu tes fesses, je ne compte pas moisir ici durant des lustres !

\- La politesse, tu connais ? rétorqua-t-elle méchamment.

Quand finalement, elle se décida à pénétrer dans la voiture, qui, comme elle le pensait, avait été trafiquée. Alors que d'un point de vue extérieur, la voiture semblait parfaitement normale, à l'intérieur, tout était différent. A vrai dire, Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans une immense limousine, qui roulait à une vitesse folle, le paysage sous ses yeux défilant trop rapidement. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, cet engin était 100% magique, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, étant donné que cette voiture appartenait à la maison Malefoy.

Drago semblait, par ailleurs, tout à fait à son aise. Il s'allongea sur une des larges banquettes, faite entièrement de cuir, déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise et se passa nonchalamment la main dans ses cheveux couleur or.

\- Je te conseille de te mettre à l'aise Granger. Parce que même à cette vitesse, le trajet risque d'être long, dit-il dans un souffle rauque.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller en transplanant ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Parce que ma mère et moi-même avons ensorcelé notre terrain, empêchant quiconque de tranplaner chez nous, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourtant le Mangemort a réussi à pénétrer dans ta chambre.

\- Un point qu'il faudra éclaircir…, dit-il en baillant ostensiblement.

Cette phrase marqua la fin de la conversation, Drago se couvrit les yeux de son avant-bras et Hermione observa le décor défiler à toute vitesse. La voiture semblait rouler indéfiniment, et lorsque la jeune fille vit le soleil laisser doucement sa place à la lune, elle comprit que le trajet avait duré de longues heures. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, le manoir des Malefoy ne se trouvait pas si loin de Londres, ou peut-être que le fait de transplaner de lieu en lieu lui avait parasité le cerveau ? Le fait est que ce voyage ne paraissait pas vouloir se terminer. Lasse de regarder par la vitre, la Gryffondor posa son regard sur son camarade de classe, pensant qu'il s'était profondément endormi, quand elle sursauta légèrement. Le garçon ne dormait pas, bien qu'il soit toujours allongé sur le dos. Son visage était posé de côté et ses yeux incandescents la fixaient, un léger sourire sardonique peint sur les lèvres, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Bien que la voiture soit spacieuse, se retrouver dans un endroit clos avec le Serpentard mettait la femme brune réellement mal à l'aise, un sentiment qui ne s'améliorait pas lorsque le garçon décidait de ne pas la lâcher des yeux. Allongé ainsi, sa veste jetée sur le sol de la voiture, sa chemise légèrement ouverte et sortie du pantalon, les cuisses écartées dont une jambe relevée et ses mèches tombant follement sur son visage, il semblait respirer l'érotisme et la délectation. Ce qui déplut fortement à Hermione, celle-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle décelait un tel sentiment de puissance et de sensualité chez Drago Malefoy… Drago Malefoy quoi !

« Peut-être que je suis plus réceptive parce que j'ai fait l'amour avec Ron, comme de nouvelles portes qui s'ouvriraient, me laissant découvrir une nouvelle pièce dans la maison compliquée qu'est mon cerveau… », pensa-t-elle.

Quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui du garçon, la jeune fille se renfrogna, honteuse et contrariée d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle se dit alors, que si c'était pour trouver le Serpentard charismatique, elle aurait préféré que ces portes restent fermées à tout jamais. Afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme ailleurs que sur elle, elle prit son petit sac en bandoulière et fureta au hasard dedans, espérant ainsi fuir le regard pesant de son binôme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que l'étudiant continuait de la dévisager sans vergogne, la main droite caressant son ventre sous sa chemise. Elle allait lui demander de stopper net ce petit jeu quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin. La portière s'ouvrit et Drago s'échappa de la Berline avec souplesse et agilité, les mains dans les poches, alors qu'Hermione en sortit péniblement, prenant garde de baisser sa jupe pour ne pas dévoiler ses jambes.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais de la nuit la fit trembler, quand elle s'arrêta, muette de stupeur. Elle qui pensait se retrouver devant l'immense et imposant manoir des Malefoy, était face à une maison, certes très belle et très grande, mais totalement blanche, à l'ambiance moins gothique, plus douce et davantage actuelle. Un merveilleux jardin entourait la demeure, elle pouvait déjà imaginer les pousses se transformer en de délicieux fruits et légumes une fois le printemps venu. Hermione se dit alors, que pendant les beaux jours, le décor devait être magnifique et gai, ce qui ne correspondait pas à l'image que renvoyait Drago et sa mère. Elle suivit néanmoins le garçon blond sur le palier de la porte, quand il fit volte-face brusquement.

\- Je vais entrer et toi, tu vas rester ici un moment. Je vais lui dire que tu es là, murmura-t-il.

\- Elle ne sait pas que je viens ? s'écria Hermione, interdite.

\- Elle est au courant qu'un camarade de classe à moi doit passer une semaine ici, mais elle ne sait pas que c'est toi.

\- Et j'imagine qu'elle se souvient de moi, c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.

\- Elle se souvient _parfaitement_ bien de toi, conclut-il d'un ton cassant.

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. La Gryffondor patienta de longues minutes quand la porte se rouvrit. La jeune fille allait se plaindre du fait d'être restée aussi longtemps dehors et dans le froid, quand elle se retrouva face à Narcissa Malefoy. Quoiqu'elle n'en fût pas totalement certaine, tant la mère de Drago avait changé en l'espèce de quelques mois. Ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait toujours porté en chignon tombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules, son visage était vierge de tout maquillage et son regard n'était plus aussi acéré que celui d'un serpent, mais plus lointain, et quelque peu égaré. Hermione allait la saluer, le plus poliment du monde, quand Narcissa prit la parole d'une voix grave.

\- Entrez jeune fille, entrez jeune Gryffondor, cette demeure sera la vôtre une semaine durant. Mais sachez une chose, une fois dedans, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Entrez fille de moldus, abandonnez vos convictions les plus profondes, et affrontez l'inavouable.

Abasourdie face à ce discours, Hermione remercia timidement la maîtresse de maison, songeant en son for intérieur que la pauvre femme était devenue complètement folle suite au décès de son époux, puis pénétra dans la grande bâtisse. Alors que la lourde poste se refermait derrière elle, Hermione était encore loin d'imaginer que Narcissa Malefoy avait dit vrai.

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi simple et joli que l'extérieur. Très peu de bibelots ou de peintures étaient présents, cependant, elle put néanmoins apercevoir de nombreux portraits de Lucius Malefoy, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune fille, peu encline à devoir supporter le visage du Mangemort pendant 7 longs jours. Elle déambula dans le hall quand Drago réapparut, un sandwich à la main.

\- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sandwich est pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme blond mordit férocement dedans, lui faisait ainsi comprendre que ce met, de tout évidence succulent, n'était pas pour elle.

\- Alors ? T'as faim ? répéta le garçon.

\- Non, pas du tout, mentit la jeune femme, dont l'estomac criait famine depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

\- Parfait ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre et… J'espère ne pas te voir jusqu'au petit matin !

\- Ce sera le cas ! promit-elle, agacée.

Le Serpentard se posta devant elle, se retourna et monta lentement l'escalier, où seul le bruit de sa mastication résonnait à ses oreilles. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes puis il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit. Intriguée et inquiète à la fois, Hermione s'avança lentement et observa la chambre en question. _Adorable_. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, où il y régnait une atmosphère paisible et tranquille. Cette chambre était pourtant très simple, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu la juger vide et terne, mais pas aux yeux d'Hermione, qui appréciait sans conteste cette pureté et l'absence d'artifices.

\- Alors quoi ? Etonnée ?

La Gryffondor se retourna et vit que Drago s'était adossé contre la porte, les bras et les jambes croisées, se contentant de la contempler paisiblement, ce qui, pour une fois, n'affecta pas la jeune fille.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…, chuchota-t-elle.

\- J'avais bien proposé la cave, mais les rats ont refusé de la partager avec une sang de bourbe, railla-t-il.

\- Qu'ils sont intelligents ces rats ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, indifférente à l'insulte proférée à son encontre.

\- Tout comme toi, lança-t-il, comme soulagé d'avoir fait rire son interlocutrice.

\- Serait-ce un compliment ? demanda-t-elle, déroutée.

\- Une simple constatation, répondit-il laconiquement.

La femme brune haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui, pour se rendre compte que ses valises avaient été déposées sur le lit. Elle allait sortir et ranger ses affaires quand Drago s'allongea sur la couche, les mains croisées derrière la tête, affichant un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu avais autre chose à me dire peut-être ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

\- Il y a de nombreuses pièces dans cette baraque, sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi spécialement cette chambre pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se releva alors prestement et gagna la porte. Il allait la refermer derrière lui quand il donna sa réponse.

\- Parce qu'elle est collée à le mienne…

Après cette menace à demi-mots, la porte se referma, laissant une Hermione seule et pantoise. Même si elle ne craignait pas Malefoy, l'idée de savoir qu'elle dormait dans sa maison, et juste à côté de sa chambre, ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle entreprit toutefois de ranger ses vêtements et autres objets dans l'armoire complètement vide présente dans la chambre, quand, au bout de quelques heures, la faim se décupla. Ne souhaitant pas imposer sa présence à Drago et sa mère, et surtout, ne désirant pas du tout rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce qu'eux, Hermione préféra s'asseoir sur le lit et lire un peu, histoire d'oublier les rugissements que poussait son estomac. Le réveil offert par Ron sonna 23h, l'heure à laquelle la jeune fille ne tint plus, ce qui la poussa à sortir furtivement de la chambre pour dénicher un petit quelque chose à manger.

A pas légers, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier puis se retrouva dans le hall. Ne sachant où se rendre, la jeune fille fit travailler sa mémoire et se souvint que Drago était sorti, un sandwich à la main, de la pièce située au bout du couloir à droite. Certaine de suivre le bon chemin, la lionne continua sa traque silencieuse, quand, enfin, elle tomba sur la cuisine.

Sans même s'émerveiller de la pièce vaste qu'elle représentait, Hermione se rua sur les placards et trouva quelques biscuits, des chips par-ci par-là et oh… Miracle ! Un reste de gratin de pommes de terre et champignons. Au comble du bonheur, la jeune fille mis le tout dans une assiette et s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre sans un bruit, pour y déguster tranquillement les mets dénichés, quand elle entendit une voix grave provenir du salon.

\- Maman, je reviendrai vivre avec toi dès que mon année scolaire sera finie, ne t'en fais pas, disait la voix de Drago.

\- Et si _l'homme_ revenait un jour ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

\- Je te protégerai, mieux que Père ne l'a fait, affirma-t-il.

Hermione en restait bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre un tel ton doux et aimant sortir de la bouche de Drago, tout comme elle avait toujours pensé que le garçon appelait sa mère « Mère » et non « Maman ». Ce dernier nom attribuait une dimension touchante à la relation Mère-Fils, même si c'était une famille issue de la condition Mangemort. Curieuse, elle s'approcha du salon, dont la porte était entrebâillée, et ce qu'elle découvrit la surprit au point qu'elle faillit faire glisser l'assiette de ses mains. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Narcissa Malefoy était assise dans un fauteuil et caressait les cheveux, à présent emmêlés, de son fils, celui-ci était agenouillé devant elle et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra à cette vision, tant ce qu'elle observait était émouvant et poignant. Une mère et son fils, à présent seuls, sans famille ni amis, ne vivant que pour l'autre. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione réalisa que la guerre avait aussi touché les Malefoy, puisque eux aussi avaient perdu un être cher et semblaient vivre dans le deuil ainsi que la tristesse.

\- Es-tu heureux mon enfant ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Pourquoi es-tu heureux ?

\- Parce que je suis avec toi.

\- Etre avec moi te suffit ?

\- Bien sur maman.

Cet échange sembla durer une éternité, de toute évidence, Drago était habitué aux questions de sa mère, cette dernière souhaitait être rassurée, et seul son fils pouvait l'apaiser. Les questions-réponses continuèrent à s'enchaîner, quand Narcissa brisa le cercle en inversant les rôles.

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas heureux mon fils, admit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? s'enquit-il, visiblement peu soucieux de la réponse, savourant uniquement les caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es tellement seul…

\- Tu es là.

\- Je ne serai pas toujours là !

\- Tu le seras, insista le garçon, quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et fixa la Gryffondor indiscrète.

Certaine d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, Hermione se précipita, le plus silencieusement du monde, dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle prit place par terre, au pied de son lit, et dégusta la nourriture volée, priant en son for intérieur, que Drago ne l'ait pas réellement vu, après tout, elle était restée cachée dans le noir le plus total. Néanmoins, elle comprit que ses prières n'avaient eu aucun d'effet quand le Serpentard entra en trombe dans la chambre, manifestement très en colère. Une colère qui retomba rapidement quand il aperçut la fille brune, assise à même le sol, en train de savourer un repas improvisé.

\- Mais putain Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? interrogea-t-il, oscillant entre l'irritation et la stupeur.

\- Je mange, marmonna-t-elle, honteuse d'être prise sur le fait accompli par Malefoy.

\- Je savais que les moldus étaient stupides, mais de là à manger par terre quand il y a des tables et des chaises…, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas te croiser, alors je me suis préparée quelque chose à la va vite, grogna-t-elle.

\- Et tu en as profité pour faire un crochet du côté du salon, rétorqua le garçon, exaspéré.

Hermione se releva et fit face au garçon, le plus sérieusement possible, bien qu'elle se sentait horriblement idiote, debout devant lui, arborant une expression sérieuse, alors qu'elle portait un pyjama avec des têtes de hiboux, un cadeau de Madame Weasley.

\- Sache, que je ne voulais pas du tout me montrer indiscrète, et je regrette d'avoir interrompu votre moment de complicité, énonça-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? riposta le grand garçon, méfiant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me croire, souffla-t-elle en adoucissant son regard. Mais je tiens à te dire que ce que j'ai vu ce soir m'a vraiment ému et je peux te promettre que je ne raconterai cela à personne, pas même à Harry et Ron.

\- Granger… Tu me rends complètement fou…, murmura-t-il lentement.

En entendant ces simples mots, tout le corps de la lionne se réchauffa subitement, comme si on venait de la déposer dans un bain bouillant. Pourtant les termes utilisés par le Serpentard ne souffraient d'aucune équivoque. Elle le rendait fou de colère, de rage, rien d'autre, c'était logique. Mais la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots avaient donné un tout autre sens à la phrase, bien qu'elle ne réussisse pas à en saisir pleinement la nuance.

\- Le fait est que je ne peux pas te faire confiance, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu le peux, articula-t-elle péniblement.

\- Ah oui ? Je pense qu'il est temps de poursuivre notre petit jeu entamé dans le train, tu sais quelque chose sur moi d'indiscret, cela doit être réciproque, chuchota le grand garçon en s'approchant encore davantage.

\- Je ne marche pas… Je… Non, je n'ai rien à te dire, bredouilla la lionne en reculant.

Le jeune homme se mis à rire, d'un rire qu'elle jugea horriblement perfide et sensuel.

\- Donnant-donnant petite Gryffondor, à moins que tu ne tiennes pas ta parole, persifla-t-il.

\- Très bien ! Allez ! Pose-moi donc cette question ! De toute façon elle ne volera pas plus haut que celle posée cette après-midi ! s'écria-t-elle fermement.

A présent, le jeune homme dominait l'étudiante de toute sa hauteur, la fixant d'un regard brûlant et affichant un sourire qui s'étirait presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Me détestes-tu ?

Abasourdie par une telle question, Hermione se demanda si elle devait réellement y répondre, tant la réponse semblait évidence. Mais lorsqu'elle capta le regard attentif du garçon, elle se dit que la réponse n'était peut-être pas si évidente que ça.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je te déteste, tu me détestes, la vie et ainsi faite.

\- As-tu envie de me tuer quand tu me vois ? poursuivit-il sans broncher.

\- Quand tu m'agaces vraiment, oui…

\- Donc me voir mort ? M'ôter la vie ? insista le garçon.

\- Je… Non… Pas forcément… bégaya la jeune fille.

\- Donc me tuer sans me voir mourir, c'est ça ? coupa-t-il.

\- Mais ça suffit avec tes questions ! Mort ou pas mort, tu es Drago Malefoy et moi Hermione Granger ! Ca répond à ta question je pense ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle allait lui demander de sortir immédiatement de sa chambre quand le garçon la souleva dans les airs et la plaqua contre le mur en s'esclaffant.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Repose-moi par terre ! Tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement, bien que prise au dépourvu.

\- Je vais t'héberger une semaine, il est normal que je sache si je risque ma vie en dormant dans la même maison que toi, répondit-il en continuant à rire.

\- Nous dormons dans le même dortoir depuis des mois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tellement craintif ce soir, rouspéta la jeune fille en brassant de l'air avec ses pieds.

Subitement, le grand garçon colla son corps à celui de la jeune fille, continuant à rire de plus belle.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? Tu deviens de plus en plus timbré ! Lâche-moi maintenant, ou sinon tu vas vraiment…

\- Ou sinon je vais quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en recouvrant soudainement son sérieux, le visage à 5 cm de celui d'Hermione.

\- Ou sinon tu vas vraiment le regretter, murmura-t-elle, la voix légèrement trop aiguë.

De toute évidence peu effrayé, le garçon plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns de la femme et accentua la pression de son bassin contre le sien. Hermione, perdue face à un comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tenta de le repousser, sans succès.

\- J'en ai tellement envie…, gémit-il en humant son parfum.

\- De quoi ? De me balancer par la fenêtre ? grinça la Gryffondor, luttant contre les frissons qui parcouraient son échine.

\- Non... Plus… Plus brutal…, haleta le garçon, en comprimant les seins de la femme contre son torse.

En l'entendant parler ainsi, Hermione remercia le ciel d'être maintenu par les puissants bras de Malefoy, sans cela, elle aurait certainement perdue l'équilibre. Elle détestait ressentir une telle émotion, une sorte d'attente, comme un besoin purement physique. Elle se haïssait de ne pas avoir éprouvé tout ça alors qu'elle était avec Ron, et pire que tout, elle redoutait réellement que ses nouvelles sensations ne fasse d'elle une fille aussi stupide que les autres minaudant et se dandinant à tout va. Puis il la relâcha brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Hermione eu alors la satisfaction de ne pas tomber et de se tenir complètement droite, alors qu'elle lançait au Serpentard un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu es vraiment tordu comme garçon, lâcha-t-elle méchamment. Pourquoi te coller à moi alors que je te dégoûte ?

\- C'est ton pyjama à tête de chouettes, impossible de résister, railla-t-il.

\- Pour commencer, ce sont des hiboux ! Et ensuite, tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir dormi dans mon lit alors que d'autres auraient partagé le leur avec toi ? riposta le garçon, les muscles crispés.

\- Mais par Merlin ! Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ? Quel est le rapport avec notre conversation ? s'écria la jeune fille, abasourdie.

\- Quel rapport ? Mais tout ! Tout est aussi parti de là !

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu es agaçante ! Merde ! Parce que même avec cette horrible tenue que tu portes, tu es affreusement _agaçante_! Quand je te voie, quand je t'entends, tout ça _m'agace_ et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Les moldus sont-ils donc tous aveugles ? s'emporta Drago.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, toute trace de colère s'était évanouie. Agaçante ? Bien sûr qu'elle s'en était rendue compte, qu'elle l'insupportait depuis des années et qu'il ne s'était jamais privé de lui en faire part. Aurait-il perdu la raison, au même titre que sa mère ?

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, tu es trop… étrange, soupira-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. J'aimerais finir mon fugace repas, prendre une petite douche et me coucher.

Drago semblait tout aussi épuisé qu'elle, ce dernier ne cessait de se passer les mains sur le visage, les jambes arquées, comme s'il était subitement pris d'une crise de doute.

\- Bordel, ce n'est pas facile…, bougonna-t-il.

\- Ecoute Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que nous allons passer 2 semaines ensemble que nous sommes obligés de nous supporter.

Drago fit glisser ses mains une dernière fois le long de son visage et scruta son interlocutrice, comme indécis.

\- Je vais dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit, dit-il, davantage pour lui-même.

\- Oui… C'est bien… Merci pour l'information, répondit Hermione, interloquée.

D'un pas hésitant, il regagna la porte puis se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Tu peux manger dans la cuisine, sans forcément manger avec nous, compris ?

\- Compris !

\- Et franchement, essaies d'arrêter de faire ça, marmonna le garçon, le visage partiellement caché par la porte qu'il ouvrait.

\- Faire quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- _M'agacer_ ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Je promets d'essayer si tu fais un effort de côté aussi.

\- Je… _t'agace_ … Vraiment ? releva le jeune Serpentard.

\- Quelle question ! Tu me rends folle ! Des fois je voudrais… Raaah ! Tu es Drago Malefoy et en plus tu es un Serpentard ! Alors oui, tu es atrocement agaçant !

Drago l'examina une dernière fois et sourit paisiblement.

\- Si seulement…, murmura-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Vos impressions ? Cette fois-ci chapitre uniquement du point de vue d'Hermione, pour montrer que d'un regard externe, le comportement de Drago est bizarre et paradoxal !**

 **Petite question... D'après vous, quel est le sens du mot "agaçant" pour Drago ? :p**

 **Petit bonus, le titre du prochain chapitre (en rapport avec Star Wars en plus, et oui, je suis l'actualité haha) : "Dark Vador tu seras" ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, gros gros bisous :D**


	24. Dark Vador tu seras !

Allongé dans son lit, Drago se remémorait la journée de la veille, et tout particulièrement la soirée. Il avait apprécié rester des heures à la regarder, alors que la voiture filait à toute vitesse à travers le pays. Il avait savouré son air guindé et ses gestes incertains, et plus que tout, il avait adoré la prendre dans ses bras après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle était touchée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Quoique ce souvenir n'était pas totalement plaisant, puisque le fier Serpentard n'aimait pas le fait de savoir que la Gryffondor l'avait aperçu à ce point faible voire même mielleux. Cette femme... Avec son horrible pyjama pour enfants de 5 ans, en train de manger à même le sol, comme une gamine ayant accompli une bêtise. Il avait été extrêmement étonné de la découvrir comme ça, et réellement excité, ce qui l'intriguait complètement. Après tout elle n'avait rien d'une gravure de mode, surtout pas hier, mais être dans cette petite chambre avec elle, lui parler dans cette semi-pénombre et savoir que personne n'allait les déranger en entrant dans la pièce, avaient attisé l'appétit du garçon.

Drago se releva et s'étira tout en regardant l'heure, 11h, il était temps qu'il se lève une fois pour toute et qu'il remette à plus tard, ses rêveries sur la lionne. Peut-être était-elle-même déjà réveillée ?

D'un bond, il sauta dans la douche, se lava rapidement sans même se sécher les cheveux, enfila un de ses traditionnels costumes noirs, parce que oui, même à la maison, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait se permettre d'être négligé, et descendit les escaliers en trombe, pressé de passer la journée seul à seul avec sa femme.

« Cette femme, la femme, pas _ma_ femme... Ne commence pas tes conneries dès le matin... », pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Il se précipita néanmoins dans la cuisine et découvrit avec plaisir, l'étudiante assise à la table, en train de tremper des tartines de confitures dans son bol de lait. Drago s'arrêta net pour la contempler, savourant chacune de ses mèches rebelles difficilement maintenues par un ruban, chaque mouvement de ses lèvres alors qu'elle mâchait sa nourriture, tout en s'imaginant revivre cette même scène tous les matins jusqu'à sa mort. Il se réveillerait, elle serait dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, il s'approcherait d'elle silencieusement et la prendrait dans ses bras, malgré ses faibles révoltes et autres remontrances. Plaqué contre le dos de sa femme, il laisserait glisser sa main le long de jambe puis remonterait sous sa jupe tout en collant ses fesses contre son membre excité pour ensuite...

\- Mon chéri tu es enfin debout ! Viens t'assoir, je parlais à ta camarade ! Je lui expliquais pourquoi les moldus sont inférieurs à nous, en toute objectivité bien sûr ! s'écria sa mère, assise à l'autre bout de la table, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

Subjugué par la fraicheur matinale d'Hermione, il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa mère était présente dans la cuisine. A présent il comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune fille semblait à ce point épuisée et blasée, échanger avec sa mère n'était pas chose aisée. A pas lents, il s'avança vers sa mère et déposa un léger et furtif baiser sur ses cheveux, pour posa son regard sur l'étudiante. Cette dernière l'observait, un léger sourire peint sur les lèvres, puis glissa son regard sur son bol. Ce sourire, Drago l'adorait à présent, à tel point qu'il aurait volontiers serré sa mère dans ses bras juste pour revoir ce sourire apparaitre à nouveau chez la jeune femme. Mais il n'en fit rien, ne souhaitant pas déstabiliser sa mère avec un comportement inhabituel.

\- Je n'ai pas faim ce matin maman, je vais me servir du thé, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, mais ta camarade, tu sais, la fille appartenant une famille de moldus, dit-elle d'une voix forte en désignant Hermione du doigt. Il est étonnamment bon, je ne savais pas que les moldus étaient en mesure de comprendre les subtilités des feuilles du thé, ajouta-t-elle, étonnée.

\- N'étant pas une moldue mais une sorcière..., commença Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Jeune fille, sachez bien que je m'en doute, tout comme je ne doute pas du fait que Poudlard est une école dont le professeur Dumbledore est le directeur. A moins que ce ne soit Severus... Mon fils ? Severus se porte-il bien ? s'enquit-elle précipitamment.

A ces mots, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. A présent, il était habitué aux crises de sa mère, mais aujourd'hui il ne supportait pas que sa faiblesse soit ainsi révélée aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Il se borna néanmoins à répondre d'une voix tranquille.

\- Le professeur Rogue va très bien, il te passe le bonjour.

\- Ah... Severus... Un fidèle ami ! Je suis heureuse qu'il soit ton parrain... Qu'il... Qu'il était ?

Un long silence plana dans la cuisine, Drago prit place à côté de sa mère, évitant le regard que la lionne devait certainement poser sur lui, et fixa sa mère, attendant patiemment que la femme se réveille de sa torpeur.

\- Te rends-tu souvent sur sa tombe au moins ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve.

\- Tous les jours maman, répondit-il paisiblement.

\- C'est bien... C'est bien..., chuchota-t-elle en se levant lentement pour regagner le fauteuil de son défunt mari, qu'elle chérissait tant.

Sans un mot, Drago amena la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et dégusta silencieusement chaque goutte du thé préparé par la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, la première personne à avoir assisté à la folie de sa mère, et la seule femme avec qui il voulait être. Une fois sa tasse vide, il la repoussa d'un geste vague et laissa perdre son regard au loin, quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil, Hermione se lever, ramasser son bol et sa tasse, pour ensuite les rincer à l'évier, comme si elle habitait ici depuis des années.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? interrogea-t-il, sans se retourner ni la regarder.

\- Je préfère que ce soit fait par moi que par un elfe de maison, dit-elle calmement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma mère t'a raconté avant que je ne vienne ?

\- L'histoire glorieuse de ta famille, et la différence entre mon sang et le tien, répondit-elle sans hausser le ton.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas énervé ? railla le garçon.

\- Ta mère ne se porte pas très bien, quel aurait été l'intérêt de prendre la mouche face à une personne qui a eu l'amabilité de faire la discussion avec moi ?

\- Aucun.

\- Aucun, en effet, répéta-t-elle.

Une fois les récipients rincés, essuyés et rangés, Hermione reprit sa place, posa ses mains sur la table et le fixa, d'un regard indéchiffrable. Drago n'osait pas émettre le moindre son, de peur que ce moment unique et paisible disparaisse subitement. Hélas, Hermione ne semblait pas être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, puisqu'elle commença à parler.

\- Il est temps de se mettre au boulot et de faire des recherches sur le Mangemort, en se référant à là que tu m'as donné.

\- Et l'histoire du mec et du Polynectar ? répliqua le garçon blond.

\- Nous irons rendre une petite visite au vieillard dans deux jours, annonça-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Pourquoi dans deux jours ?

\- Parce que mercredi, la petite fille en question et son conjoint seront en vacances. Ainsi, nous ne risquerons pas de nous faire surprendre au dernier moment ? expliqua-t-elle.

\- Nous ne possédons même pas leurs mèches de cheveux, insista Drago, qui n'avait aucune confiance en ce plan hasardeux.

\- Nous les prendrons sur place, dans leur chambre, puisqu'ils vivent avec l'homme en question.

\- Je la sens pas ton histoire, il va nous arriver une tuile, grogna Drago en croisant les bras.

\- En cas de gros problèmes, nous pourrons toujours transplaner ! Allons, ce n'est pas si risqué que ça ! dit-elle en riant et en songeant que le tempérament aventurier d'Harry avait de toute évidence déteint sur elle.

L'entendre et la voir rire apaisa instantanément le Serpentard, qui desserra les bras et posa les mains sur ses genoux, souhaitant ainsi diminuer son envie de caresser le visage rayonnant de sa femme. La femme. De la femme.

\- Pour en revenir au Mangemort ? Est-il possible de trouver, dans cette maison, des archives ou des livrets concernant votre entourage ? Voire même les Mangemorts ?

\- Ma mère a tenu à garder toute la bibliothèque de mon père, révéla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Parfais ! Allons-y ! s'exclama la jeune fille en bondissant de sa chaise, comme si elle était assise sur un ressort.

Drago eu même l'impression qu'elle évitait son regard, ce qui le décontenança. Cependant, il garda cela pour lui et se releva à son tour pour gravir les escaliers et pénétrer dans la nouvelle bibliothèque. Tous les cartons, remplis de livres, n'avaient pas encore été déballé, et pour cause, ces vieux recueils n'intéressaient ni lui, ni sa mère. Contrairement à Hermione qui semblait se trouver au paradis.

\- Comment allons-nous procéder ? s'enquit Drago vivement, peu motivé à feuilleter tous les bouquins présents dans la pièce.

\- Je propose de commencer au fond à droite, pour ensuite aller vers la gauche et terminer avec ce qui se trouve dans les cartons ! affirma-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas TOUT lire ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

\- Mais non voyons ! Les romans et autres contes n'ont pas besoin d'être lu ! Seulement les recueils concernant ta famille, ton entourage et Lord Voldemort.

\- Donc une centaine de livres ? riposta-t-il.

Hermione se retourna, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils levés.

\- Tu ne veux plus trouver l'identité de l'homme qui a effrayé ta mère et m'a estropié le ventre ? Moi si ! Et peut-être que dans un de ces nombres livres, se trouve le nom du Mangemort, et la raison qui fait qu'il en veuille à ce point à ta famille, et par définition, à moi ! répliqua-t-elle fermement, le regard perçant.

Peu désireux de répondre à la jeune fille, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, il commença ses recherches, mais prit bien soin de débuter à gauche et non à droite, ignorant ainsi les précédents dires de la jeune fille, qui le remarqua aussitôt et accepta dans un soupire, de suivre le Serpentard dans ses recherches. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux étudiants ne prononcent le moindre mot. Tous deux poursuivaient leur investigation dans le plus grand silence, se contentant de soupirer de lassitude de temps à autre. Malgré ses recherches, Drago n'était pas complètement absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire, pensant constamment que cet endroit était vraiment propice aux embrassades et autres caresses en tout genre. S'imaginer plaquer Hermione contre ces livres qu'elle aimait tant et lui faire oublier, en l'espace de quelques minutes, à quel point elle les adorait, était délectable. Se mettre à genoux devant elle et l'entendre gémir pendant qu'il lui faisait ressentir milles et un plaisirs suffisaient à plonger le garçon dans un état d'hébétude profonde.

\- Putain ! J'en ai trop marre ! Je vais pisser, bouffer et je reviens ! ragea-t-il avant de s'élancer hors de la bibliothèque étouffante.

Une fois soulagé et rassasié, le jeune homme vérifia que sa mère allait bien, puis retourna dans la pièce, qu'à présent, il détestant tant. Une fois dedans, il découvrit la Gryffondor affalée sur le sol, le visage entre les mains, qui visiblement, était en train de pleurer. Alerté par la détresse de l'étudiante, Drago se mit à genoux devant elle, sans oser la toucher ou décaler ses mains pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

\- As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur le Mangemort ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Hermione hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive alors ?

\- J'ai... J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'horrible, bégaya-t-elle, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains.

\- Quoi donc ?

Nouvel hochement de tête négatif.

\- Mais putain Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans les affaires de mon père ? s'énerva-t-il, de plus en plus effrayé.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne..., murmura-t-elle péniblement.

\- Ce que tu as appris a un rapport avec toi ?

Hochement de tête, cette fois-ci positivement.

\- Dit-moi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne peux pas..., gémis de plus de plus belle l'étudiante.

\- Si ça concerne mon père, tu as intérêt à cracher le morceau, et rapidement ! tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Quelques reniflements, divers soupires appuyés.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Granger, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Mes parents m'ont révélés très tôt qu'ils m'avaient adopté. Le jour de ma rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai appris que mon père était un sorcier, depuis lors, j'ai passé ma vie à le rechercher en secret...

\- Et ? demanda Drago, la gorge soudain nouée.

\- Et la réponse et dans ce livre... Mon dieu, Je suis ta demi-soe...

\- Non ! Ferme-là ! hurla-t-il en se relavant violemment.

Sans même attendre la fin de la phrase à Hermione, Drago s'extirpa de la pièce et courut rageusement jusque dans sa chambre, le souffle court. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il se laissa tomber, les jambes soudain trop lourdes. Non c'était tout simplement impossible. Son père n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, et c'était lui ! Personne d'autre ! Et surtout pas Hermione Granger ? Puis plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, l'attitude agressive de Lucius lorsqu'il lui parlait de la jeune fille, d'ailleurs il se rappela du jour où son père avait croisé Hermione en deuxième année, et à quel point il n'avait cessé de l'observer. Avait-il eu Hermione avec une moldue ? Est-ce que sa haine des moldus venait de là ? Avait-il trompé sa mère ? Etait-elle au courant ? Non, impossible ! Il revit alors le corps de la Gryffondor, abattue, les mains sur le visage, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Comment pouvait-il douter de ses révélations ?

Puis son cœur cessa de battre. Sa demi-sœur ? Des liens de sang ? Pris de nausée, il se releva difficilement mais buta contre le pied de son lit, ce qui le fit tomber à nouveau au sol. Les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux fermés, les muscles douloureux, il tenta vainement de chercher de l'air. Sa demi-sœur ? Il avait embrassé, caressé et enlacé sa demi-sœur ? Il désirait ardemment la posséder, faire d'elle sa femme alors qu'elle était... Non ! C'était trop abject ! La douleur dans sa poitrine devenant trop lancinante, Drago se roula en boule et s'empêcha, de toutes ses forces, de hurler à pleins poumons.

« Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi ? La mort de mon père, la folie de ma mère, et maintenant apprendre la trahison de mon père et savoir que... Que la seule femme que je veux m'est interdite... Moi qui ne voulais pas d'elle parce que notre sang est différent, j'apprends maintenant que la femme que je désire à le même sang que moi, le même... ».

Meurtris par la haine, le désespoir et le chagrin, Drago se laissa perdre dans une douce folie sombre quand il entendit vaguement qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Ouvre !

Le Serpentard reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa femme, celle qu'il voulait chérir et protéger, celle qui ne sera jamais son épouse et la mère de ses enfants.

\- Malefoy ! Pourquoi tu as filé aussi vite ? Ce que tu peux être crédule ! C'était une blague ! Une boutade ! Une plaisanterie espèce d'idiot ! cria la jeune fille à travers la porte, tout en continuant de tambouriner dessus.

En percevant ces mots, Drago se releva et sentit son cœur recommencer à battre.

\- Je m'ennuyais tellement ! D'habitude je fais des recherches avec Ron et Harry, et eux ont le don d'alléger l'atmosphère et de me faire rire ! Toi tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot de toute la journée ! En plus je voulais me venger de la veille, lorsque tu t'es moqué de mon pyjama, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

En cet instant précis, le soulagement ressentit par le jeune homme se transforma en colère, en une vague de rage incontrôlable.

« Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule ? », s'emporta-t-il mentalement.

D'un pas rapide, il traversa sa chambre et ouvrit violement la porte. A sa vue, il vit Hermione reculer de quelques pas, cette dernière venait certainement de comprendre qu'elle avait plongé dans un état d'extrême fureur le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabe, le poing férocement fermé sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je me suis moquée de toi ! avoua-t-elle sans pour autant se démonter. Hier tu m'avais énervé alors voilà. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me croire ! Ne voyais-tu pas que je faisais semblant de pleurer ?

\- Donc tu t'es payé ma tronche en salissant la mémoire de mon père avec tes foutaises ? continua-t-il sans élever le ton, mais en marquant lentement chaque mot prononcé.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais me croire, affirma-t-elle. Puis c'était en référence à Dark Vador !

\- Dark qui ? s'étrangla le garçon.

\- Dark Vador ! Dans Star Wars ! Appelé aussi Anakin Skywalker !

\- Putain Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Les sorciers regardent très peu la télé, c'est vrai... Et bien il y a une phrase culte dans Star Wars, quand Dark Vador dit à son fils Luke Skywalker ces quelques mots : Je suis ton père !

\- ...

\- Et en plus je l'ai dit sur le même ton, tu sais, quand j'ai dit _Je suis ta demi-soeur_ ! Mais si tu n'avais jamais vu ce film... Oui... Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ! En tout cas, j'ai bien rigolé ! dit-elle en s'esclaffant avant de faire volte-face, visiblement prête à reprendre les recherches comme si de rien n'était.

Le corps parcouru de frissons de rage et de haine, le jeune garçon attrapa brutalement le bras de l'étudiante, la propulsa dans sa chambre et la fit tomber violement par terre, ce qui, à en cet instant, ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, bien au contraire. Hermione tenta de se relever maladroitement quand il se jeta sur elle et la garda plaquée au sol.

\- Mais tu es fou ! lâcha-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Sans un mot mais dans un grognement sourd, il attrapa les mains de la jeune fille et les enferma d'une poigne de fer au-dessus de sa tête, contre le sol. Il emprisonna les jambes de sa victime avec les siennes et se pencha sur elle.

\- Ce n'était qu'une blague, tu as fait bien pire par le passé, susurra-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

\- Ce n'était qu'une blague ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai cru que j'allais me jeter par la fenêtre espèce de petite conne ! hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par une rage violente.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu es tellement stupide que tu gobes tout ce qu'on te raconte ! rétorqua la jeune fille, quelque peu effrayée par la réaction sauvage de son interlocuteur.

Toujours penché sur elle, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et sentit une onde d'excitation et de désir traverser son corps. Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, qu'elle le mériterait bien, et que ça le défoulerait une bonne fois pour toute. Puis il songea à la nuit de leur plus violente confrontation et de la scène où il avait été dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui, pour ensuite lui pincer la lèvre et lécher le sang qui en découlait.

\- Arrête-ça Malefoy... Lève-toi maintenant ! ordonna Hermione, de plus en plus apeurée par le regard brutal et brulant de l'homme assis sur elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te jouer de moi, sale petite Gryffondor..., murmura-t-il posément.

Alors qu'Hermione allait commencer une nouvelle tirade, Drago plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, non pas pour l'embrasser, mais pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, la même que la dernière fois. Ce contact dura qu'un court instant, mais ces quelques secondes suffirent au garçon pour sentir l'excitation déformer son pantalon. Ne souhaitant pas qu'Hermione perçoive son désir, il se releva prestement et lécha ses babines, celles-ci avait le gout du sang, le sang d'Hermione, le sang, qui merci Merlin, n'était pas le même que le sien. Il vit alors la lionne se lever à son tour tout en crachant le sang qui avait coulé dans sa gorge.

« Quel gâchis... Ces lèvres pleines et rouges devraient être contre mes lèvres... », se dit-il en la toisant d'un regard concupiscent.

Puis sans prévenir, Hermione attrapa tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main et les lancèrent rageusement à la figure de son ennemi. La haine voilait son regard et guidait ses mouvements. Elle haïssait cet homme, qui l'avait meurtrit et humilié pour la seconde fois. Mais par-dessus tout elle se détestait elle-même, d'avoir senti son corps réagir avec tant de violence alors qu'il avait posé ou plutôt plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour ensuite les mordre. Ce moment n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes et pourtant, en seulement trois secondes, elle avait arqué son dos et collé son bassin à celui de son agresseur.

« Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué ça ! Pitié ! » supplia-t-elle inconsciemment.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard ! Une pourriture ! Ecœurant ! Je te hais ! J'ai envie de te tuer ! brailla-t-elle en continuant de lui lancer tout ce qu'elle trouvait.

Alors que les insultes pleuvaient, Drago évita chaque objet tout en s'approchant de la demoiselle folle de colère. Une fois assez près d'elle, il lui prit les mains et lui dit doucement.

\- Tu t'es moqué de moi, je me suis vengé. Point à la ligne.

\- Tu crois que c'est fini Malefoy ? Tu vas me le payer ! menaça-t-elle en s'extirpant de sa poigne forte.

\- Venge-toi, mais sache que je ferai toujours pire, dit-il en ricanant et en caressant du dos de sa main la lèvre blessée de l'étudiante. Et puis je vais commencer à prendre gout à ton sang..., ajouta-t-il dans un murmure sensuel.

Hermione le repoussa alors de toutes ses forces tout en maudissant les frissons qui parcouraient son échine et ses hanches qui ne désiraient qu'une seule chose, se coller à celles de l'imposant garçon, se plaquer contre cette enflure de Malefoy. Elle sortit de la chambre telle une furie, avec une seule idée en tête, se venger.

Drago se contenta de ramasser lentement ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, tout en continuant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres, espérant vivement retrouver le gout du sang de la belle lionne. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait été accablé par la douleur, possédé par la rage pour enfin être écrasé par le désir.

Il se dit alors, que ces quelques minutes résumaient parfaitement ce qu'il vivait depuis des mois. Puisqu'elle le rendait fou, il allait continuer à la rendre folle. Et bordel... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Un chapitre un peu particulier avec une Hermione un peu particulière ! Il est vrai que dans ce chapitre, je me suis légèrement éloignée du véritable caractère d'Hermione. Je concède qu'en temps normal, je ne le verrais pas faire ce genre de blague, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de vous coller une petite frousse pendant quelques minutes héhé**

 **Le prochain chapitre est étrangement un de mes préférés (je veux dire, un de ceux dont j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire), peut-être parce j'y dévoile un Drago un peu plus tourmenté ! Enfin, vous verrez héhé :D**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos adorables reviews, vraiment ça me comble de joie ! Bien entendu, j'attends avec toujours la même impatience vos commentaires et réactions pour ce chapitre ci !**


	25. Douce nuit

\- Je le déteste.

Hermione ne cessait de répéter ces trois mots depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Après s'être enfuie de la chambre de son adversaire, elle avait filé directement dans la sienne, en oubliant totalement qu'elle avait des recherches à effectuer. Debout devant le miroir, elle passa délicatement son index sur sa lèvre à présent quelque peu gonflée. Dire qu'il avait osé la mordre, comme un animal, c'était tout simplement abject, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était la réaction de son propre corps, qui juste en repesant à la scène, se réchauffait étrangement. La jeune fille se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, la main posée contre son ventre, ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés autour de son visage. Elle n'avait passé qu'un jour et demi avec Malefoy et déjà deux conflits avaient éclaté, certes elle en était la cause, mais tout de même. Elle n'était pas responsable du fait d'être tombé par hasard sur la conversation intime que la mère et le fils partageait, tout comme elle avait été parfaitement en droit de se moquer de lui avec sa blague sur Stars Wars, lui-même s'était joué d'elle des dizaines de fois auparavant.

 _"- Tu t'es moqué de moi, je me suis vengé. Point à la ligne"._

La réplique du garçon résonna brutalement en elle, ce qui la poussa à se relever et à se munir de sa baguette, tout en regardant l'horloge : 02h13.

\- Parfait. Il doit certainement être en train de dormir à cette heure-ci, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Hermione s'observa une dernière fois dans la glace et frémit face à son aspect. Ses cheveux étaient une fois de plus emmêlés, sa lèvre était boursouflée et sa chemise de nuit aurait davantage plu à sa mère qu'à une jeune femme de 18 ans. Mais peu importe, après tout elle n'était pas une gravure de mode, de plus il était inutile d'être bien habillée pour se venger. L'étudiante se précipita dans le couloir et fit quelques pas avant de tomber sur la chambre de Drago, ce dernier ayant bien précisé que sa chambre était collée à la sienne. Et c'est lentement qu'elle entrouvrit la porte, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas la faire grincer, puis se faufila dans la pièce à pas de loup. Elle laissa alors courir son regard dans la chambre tout en s'habituant à l'obscurité, que seuls quelques reflets de la lune venaient briser. La chambre était vaste mais curieusement vide, comme si c'était une chambre d'amis et non la chambre de Drago. Son regard se posa alors le grand lit posé au centre de la pièce et pu apercevoir une masse sombre l'occuper, certainement Drago endormi. Et c'est lentement qu'elle s'avança, baguette en main, prête à sévir, quand elle stoppa son geste.

« Suis-je tombée aussi bas pour attaquer un adversaire inconscient ? Non, certainement pas ! Je vais le réveiller et ensuite l'attaquer ! » pensa-t-elle vivement.

\- Lumos, chuchota la jeune fille.

Hermione s'approcha encore davantage de Drago, grimpa sur le lit et s'apprêta à le réveiller à l'aide de coups de coude quand elle observa plus sérieusement le jeune homme. Le drap remonté jusqu'à son ventre, découvrant ainsi un torse aux muscles parfaitement dessinés, le garçon semblait être en proie à une certaine agitation, comme s'il était plongé en plein cauchemar. La sueur perlait sur son visage et son corps, sa mâchoire était crispée et ses paupières dansaient à un rythme fou. Mais pire encore, quelques larmes glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues blêmes, ce qui fit instantanément disparaître en Hermione tout désir de vengeance. Elle ressentait même de la peine et de la pitié à l'égard du Serpentard, qui semblait tellement égaré et torturé, même à travers ses songes. C'est alors que son instinct de femme la poussa à le prendre tendrement dans ses bras tout en murmurant une douce mélodie sans paroles. La même que lui chantait sa mère lorsque celle-ci, enfant, se réveillait en pleurant après un terrible cauchemar. Cette douce litanie avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, c'est pourquoi elle fit de même pour le garçon, espérant ainsi le calmer sans pour autant le réveiller, pour qu'ainsi, elle puisse sortir de la chambre ni vu ni connu.

Certes, la détresse silencieuse de Drago la touchait, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité se faire surprendre par ce dernier, assise dans son lit et le berçant paisiblement dans ses bras, ce serait trop avilissant à ses yeux. Elle resta, cependant, de longues minutes posée ainsi, savourant le calme ambiant et ravie de voir le jeune homme s'apaiser peu à peu, à croire que cette mélodie, pourtant moldue, possédait quelques bienfaits magiques.

« Il serait peut-être temps que je m'échappe furtivement hors de la chambre… Encore quelques minutes et je file à toute vitesse… », promit-elle intérieurement.

* * *

 _Drago avançait à pas feutrés dans le long couloir sombre, dont les murs austères et ternes anéantissaient chaque parcelle d'euphorie et de gaieté. C'est alors qu'il se jura de détruire ce manoir une fois la guerre finie, quelque que soit le vainqueur, il lui était désormais impossible de vivre dans cette maison, qui pourtant avait été la sienne depuis tant d'années. Des cris d'agonie résonnèrent à ses oreilles, des pleurs, des suppliques et le douloureux bruit du sang qui coule signifiant que la mort approche. Qu'aurait-il donné pour s'enfuir loin de cet enfer ! Pour échapper à la folie meurtrière de sa tante et des autres Mangemorts ! Pour mettre sa mère en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de ce calvaire !_

 _\- Drago ! Dragoooo ! Viens ici !_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette folle ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix, pourtant il avait réussi sa mission, Dumbledore était mort. Putain… Dumbledore était mort par sa faute… Quelle horreur…_

 _\- Drago ! Mon chéri ! Viens chez tata ! hurla-t-elle rageusement._

 _D'un pas lourd, il gravit les marches de l'escalier et se retrouva devant une vision d'horreur. Six cadavres étaient étendus dans le salon, et un seul corps respirait encore. Un homme d'âge mûr, certainement avait-il été un brave homme autrefois, mais face à la folie maléfique de Bellatrix, il ne dégageait qu'une aura de terreur, de tristesse et d'agonie._

 _\- Dis-moi mon chou, as-tu déjà lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix éraillée._

 _\- Oui…, dit-il dans un souffle._

 _Il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra à plusieurs reprises, mais sans jamais avoir atteint sa cible, peut-être n'avait-il jamais réellement souhaité tuer quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Tu as donc déjà tué…, railla-t-elle, le regard étincelant._

 _\- Oui, mentit le garçon sans broncher._

 _\- Tue-le ! ordonna-t-elle, toute guillerette._

 _Les muscles de Drago se crispèrent, il lança quelques regard désespérés à son père, qui l'ignora royalement, avant de découvrir le visage apeuré de sa mère, anéantie de voir son fils devenir un meurtrier de sang-froid. Il s'approcha alors à pas lents de sa future victime, il pouvait sentir l'homme affaiblit et mourant frémir à chacun de ses pas, comme si ces derniers étaient le rythme de son cœur, faiblissant de secondes en secondes. Il n'allait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Merde, allait-il vraiment le tuer ?_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Il n'avait pas réussi… Il avait échoué… Encore… Il avait été à deux doigts de libérer sa famille de l'emprise du seigneur des ténèbres, il aurait seulement fallu qu'il dise trois mots : C'est lui. Parce que oui, bien sûr qu'il avait de suite reconnu Harry Potter, malgré son sort de camouflage, de plus il était accompagné de ses deux imbéciles de Weasley et Granger. Et pourtant il n'avait pas pu le faire, parce qu'il savait ce qu'aurait représenté ces quelques mots. Le reconnaître aurait entraîné sa mort, et une fois mort, Potter n'aurait servi à rien. Il le haïssait de tout son être, mais il détestait encore davantage le seigneur des ténèbres et toute sa clique de tordus. Sans oublier les hurlements de la sang de bourbe, alors que sa tante la torturait sans relâche. A cette seule pensée il eut un haut le cœur, ce qui l'obligea à s'allonger sur son lit, les membres tremblants et trempés de sueur. Puis finalement les trois étudiants avaient réussi à s'échapper avec l'être d'un elfe de maison, et maintenant il était seul, tétanisé à l'idée que le seigneur des ténèbres vienne enfin le torturer pour finalement le tuer. Après tout, il avait failli plusieurs fois à ses missions._

 _Drago se releva brusquement en entendant sa porte grincer lentement. Son sang se figea, son cœur s'arrêta de battre._

 _\- Drago Drago Drago… Tu as fait une bien grave erreur, encore une fois…, chantonna sa timbrée de tante en pénétrant dans la pénombre de sa chambre, tout en s'amusant avec sa baguette._

 _Bordel… Quand est-ce que cet enfer allait prendre fin ?_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Personne. Absolument personne hormis sa mère et lui-même. Lucius Malefoy était à présent mort, et tout le monde s'en fichait royalement. Alors qu'il y avait eu tant de personnes pour l'enterrement de Rogue… Jamais le professeur des potions n'avait été à ce point entouré par ses élèves, par les autres professeurs et par d'autres individus dont Drago ignorait même le nom. Rogue avait trahit son père, mais aidé sa mère. Rogue était un héros aux yeux de tous, mais Rogue pourrissait dans sa tombe comme son père. Personne à l'enterrement de son propre père. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de ce coup du destin, qui s'amusait à le torturer et à la consumer depuis tellement longtemps… Narcissa Malefoy était en larmes, affalée sur la pierre tombale. C'est en observant sa mère qu'il comprit. Il ne venait pas de perdre son père, il venait de perdre ses deux parents._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _\- Drago ! Je commence un peu à en avoir marre de le faire dans le lit de cette sale sang de bourbe, ronchonna Pansy, pourquoi ne pas aller dans la salle de bain pour changer ?_

 _Le Serpentard ne releva pas les dires de la jeune fille et commença à la déshabiller, sourd à ses piètres protestations. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait l'amour dans le lit de Granger, il lui était impossible de le faire ailleurs, sous peine de perdre son excitation rapidement. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais faire l'amour à Pansy dans les draps de la lionne exacerbait son désir, ce qui au départ avait hautement plu à la Serpentard, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que l'excitation du garçon était étrangement liée au fait de le faire dans le lit de la Gryffondor. Malgré les suppliques de Pansy, il continuait à la traîner de force dans ce lit, d'ailleurs il s'y rendait très souvent seul. Alors qu'il était taraudé par la crainte d'être pris sur le fait, il ressentait le besoin de s'allonger entre ces draps, d'humer le parfum de celle qu'il détestait avec tant de ferveur, et de laisser ses fantasmes régir son corps. Ses actes étaient certes honteux, mais tellement savoureux et apaisants, puisque que ce petit rituel était le seul moment où Drago se sentait totalement bien._

 _\- Laisse-toi faire ma belle, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille pour la faire flancher._

 _\- D'accord… Mais c'est… c'est la dernière fois…, bégaya-t-elle avant de se laisser emporter dans un flot de sensations exquises_.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _\- Drago ! Dépêche-toi ! Ta mère n'aime pas attendre, tu le sais très bien !_

 _Drago s'extirpa péniblement de la salle bain, la cravate dans la main, les yeux hagards._

 _\- Quelle heure est-il ?_

 _\- L'heure d'y aller ! tonna son épouse d'une voix forte._

 _Debout devant la porte d'entrée, aussi raide que la justice, Hermione l'observait le sourire en coin, le regard langoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette façon. En de grandes enjambées, il descendit les marches de l'escalier et prit sa femme dans ses bras en déposant de légers baisers sur son cou et sa nuque. Hilare, elle chercha à le repousser en de tendres caresses._

 _\- Tu ne me décolleras pas de toi en me caressant Hermione…, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille._

 _\- Ta mère nous a donné une heure précise, essayons d'être ponctuels pour changer !_

 _\- Elle croit que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes toujours en retard…, murmura Drago en laissant courir ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle._

 _\- Je suis au courant ! Elle pense même que mon retard chronique est dû à mes origines_ _moldues ! Allez ! Mets ta cravate et allons-y ! tempêta la femme au caractère prononcé._

 _Drago accepta sans pour autant la lâcher mais lui tendit la cravate, tout sourire. Et c'est en soupirant qu'Hermione la lui noua autour du cou, le corps parcouru d'agréables frissons alors qu'il la fixait d'un regard animal. Un regard qu'elle connaissait par cœur à présent, et qui en disait long sur les pensées de son mari._

 _\- Dis-moi ma belle… Et si…_

 _\- Pas de si ! Je te connais ! Tu es aussi malin qu'un Serpentard ! On file tout de suite, affirma-t-elle en s'éloignant prestement du fauve._

 _\- Tu es cruelle…, dit-il vexé, le regard triste._

 _\- Ce soir…, concéda la jeune épouse._

 _\- Le soir ? La nuit ? Combien d'heures avant la nuit ? Pourquoi ne pas transplaner dans un endroit où il fait tout le temps nuit ? Le Pôle Nord ou le Pôle Sud ?_

 _\- Toi alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par la manche pour l'attirer contre elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche._

 _Et voilà… Ils allaient encore être en retard…_

Une douce et magnifique mélodie, voilà ce que perçut distraitement Drago à son réveil. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, le jeune garçon savoura ce moment de plénitude, surtout après de tels songes. Les quatre premiers tenaient davantage du souvenir que du rêve, alors le dernier était totalement irréel, mais incroyablement réaliste et magnifique. Il avait presque pu humer le parfum de la Gryffondor, d'ailleurs étrangement, il semblait toujours le sentir, bien que son rêve ait pris fin. C'est alors que ses sens commencèrent à reprendre vie dans le réel, la mélodie était réellement présente dans la chambre, de plus il pouvait percevoir de légères caresses dans ses cheveux, des frôlements tout simplement délicieux. A présent, il ressentait la présence distincte d'une autre personne à ses côtés, un individu qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui fredonnait un air aussi doux que de la soie. Il se sentait si bien, tellement heureux, profondément détendu et incroyablement excité… Excité ?

D'un bond il sauta hors de son lit et fit face à la plus exquise des visions, la Gryffondor assise dans son lit, sa chemise de nuit remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses, les joues légèrement rougies. Il allait se moquer d'elle et lui demander pourquoi elle n'assumait pas le fait qu'elle le trouvait magnifiquement beau, quand il prit conscience des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. C'est alors qu'il comprit l'effroyable vérité, la Gryffondor l'avait vu pleurer comme une femme dans son sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ? cracha-t-il de dépit.

De toute évidence anéantie d'être prise sur le fait accompli, elle se releva vivement, réajusta sa chemise de nuit, au grand dam de Drago, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- En toute franchise, j'étais venue pour te faire subir un bon vieux Crachelimaces, quand j'ai vu que tu étais en plein cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle posément.

\- Et tu as voulu me dorloter comme un enfant ? railla-t-il le regard mauvais

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, d'ailleurs tu semblais allé mieux une fois que je me suis mise à chanter. C'est un air que ma mère…

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre ! cria-t-il fou de rage.

Hermione sursauta devant cet accès de colère. Certes, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes, encore une fois depuis sa venue ici, mais cela partait d'une bonne attention. Malgré son caractère, il lui était impossible de rester impassible face à la souffrance d'autrui, même celle de Drago Malefoy.

\- J'avais déjà remarqué à l'infirmerie que tu ne dormais pas bien, tu devrais peut-être prendre un remède, conseilla la jeune fille.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi restait-elle plantée là alors qu'il avait chialé comme une lavette dans ses bras ? Etait-elle idiote ? Ou peut-être aimait-elle le fait qu'elle avait l'ascendant sur lui ? Elle tenait sa petite vengeance.

\- Dégage de ma chambre ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Comment as-tu pu te coller à moi de la sorte ?

\- Tu devrais me remercier, ce n'était pas agréable de te tenir…

\- Fous le camp ! coupa-t-il en hurlant.

Tous les cauchemars qu'il avait, tous les souvenirs qui le hantaient, tout revenait à la surface alors que la Gryffondor le toisait d'un regard froid et blessé. Il sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son échine alors que son corps tout entier fut pris de vertiges.

\- Putain, tu n'as pas entendu ? Dégage de ma chambre, grogna-t-il les mains plaquées contre son visage, cherchant ainsi à se cacher du regard accusateur de la lionne.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti…, souffla-t-elle avant de s'en aller, tout en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Drago garda ses poings fermés contre ses tempes, essayant par tous les moyens de faire disparaître les visions insoutenables de son passé. Bellatrix, Dumbledore, Rogue, son père, sa mère, sa solitude, son agonie, ses remords, sa lâcheté… Et elle. Elle avait pris dans ses bras un homme infâme, elle avait consolé un couard sans scrupules, elle avait eu pitié d'un fou qui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, la faire sienne, peu importe la façon d'y parvenir. Un air glacé vint le frapper, alors que les tremblements de son corps s'intensifièrent. Péniblement, il déglutit alors qu'un violent haut le cœur le fit hoqueter. Incapable de se retenir davantage, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomi tout son mal être dans les toilettes. Sa honte, l'horreur de ses souvenirs, les regrets… Tout ce qui lui était néfaste disparaissait au fond de la cuvette.

\- Par Merlin… Je ne pensais pas que je rebutais les gens au point de les faire vomir.

Le corps toujours frissonnant, il se retourna et découvrit la jeune fille, les mains plaquée contre sa bouche, en un signe de stupéfaction totale.

\- Mais bordel de merde, pourquoi es-tu revenu sur tes pas ? souffla-t-il, exténué.

\- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, admit-elle, le visage livide.

\- Mauvais pressentiment confirmé, maintenant casses-toi, je n'ai pas fini, dit-il sèchement alors qu'un nouveau soubresaut le poussa à replonger la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de vomissement le reprit, il sentit une petite main tremblante se plaquer contre son front, la délicate main de cette idiote de Granger qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il allait lui ordonner de le quitter tout de suite, sous peine de vomir sur ses adorables pieds nus, quand il sentit une once de soulagement se répandre en lui.

\- Ma mère posait toujours la main sur mon front lorsque j'étais malade, ça me soulageait vraiment, avoua la jeune fille.

\- Granger tu…

\- Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

\- Non, reste…, chuchota-t-il alors que la nausée commençait à se dissiper.

Les deux étudiants restèrent dans cette position un long moment, Drago affalé contre les toilettes et Hermione accroupie à ses côtés, la main posée sur le front brûlant du jeune homme, tout en prenant soin de retenir certaines de ses mèches blondes, afin qu'elles ne tombent pas devant ses yeux. Lui qui avait toujours était pâle de nature semblait être à l'article de la mort, la femme brune se demandait si c'était vraiment elle qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ou bien les cauchemars qu'il avait fait durant la nuit. Cependant, elle put constater qu'elle le soulageait réellement, et se demanda pourquoi elle avait été si patiente avec lui ce soir. Il était temps qu'elle se forge un cœur de pierre, insensible aux malheurs des autres.

\- C'est bon, tu peux retirer ta main, finit par lâcher le Serpentard.

Tous deux se relevèrent difficilement, les muscles courbaturés d'être restés dans la même position aussi longtemps, puis Drago fixa la jeune fille. Dire qu'elle venait de l'apaiser dans ses songes et de le soulager de ses maux, sans même lui demander quoique ce soit en échange, alors même qu'elle le méprisait de toutes ses forces. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur la lèvre gonflée de la jeune fille, meurtrie par sa faute.

\- Bon, cette fois-ci je retourne me coucher, ça m'apprendra à vouloir me venger à la façon des Serpentards, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Non, reste là un petit moment, murmura-t-il en agrippant son bras nu.

La lionne semblait réellement épuisée, fatiguée au point de ne pas chercher à vouloir s'extirper de la poigne forte du garçon.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-elle, lasse de cette nuit chaotique.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir pris dans tes bras ?

\- Peu importe… C'était une erreur, maintenant je voudrais bien…

\- Pourquoi ? insista le grand garçon blond en accentuant la pression sur le bras frêle de la Gryffondor.

\- Parce que tu étais au plus mal, c'est tout, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Sans même se contrôler, Drago l'attira contre lui et la couvrit de ses bras, tout en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux bruns de sa femme. Parce que oui, qui d'autre que sa femme aurait le pouvoir de l'apaiser aussi facilement, chose que sa mère ne parvenait même plus à le faire.

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy… Arrête, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? s'écria la jeune fille en tentant de se dégager.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire des trucs de ce genre, ça me rends fou, je te l'ai déjà dit, gémit-il.

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, j'arrête de t'agacer, même si pour toi consoler signifie agacer, maintenant lâche-moi ! rugit la lionne.

\- N'arrête jamais, murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres allaient entrer en contact avec la peau de l'étudiante.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! tempêta-t-elle en le repoussa férocement.

L'absence du corps de la femme brune collé au sien eu l'effet d'un déchirement pour le garçon, qui se sentait vide sans son odeur, sans ses petits seins pressés contre sa poitrine, sans ses jambes nouées autour des siennes. Il allait se jeter sur elle quand il aperçut le regard qu'elle lui lançait, un regard empli d'effroi.

\- Par Merlin… Ton ventre ! Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais ton ventre est…, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle, incapable de poursuivre.

En effet, Hermione ne le regardait pas en face, mais fixait son ventre avec frayeur.

« Et merde… », pensa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Tu devrais pourtant être complètement guéri ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours une cicatrice ?

Drago ne prononça pas un mot. Comment aurait-il pu ? Lui avouer qu'il enfonçait intentionnellement ses ongles dans sa plaie, empêchant ainsi une petite partie de sa peau de cicatriser convenablement. Qu'il s'était promit de s'infliger cette douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'enfoiré qui avait osé la toucher et la faire souffrir de la sorte. Non, il était inconcevable qu'il admette une telle chose, c'est pourquoi il préféra clore la discussion.

\- Tu voulais aller te coucher si je ne m'abuse ? Tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens plus, je vais me doucher, dit-il d'une voix traitante.

\- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas…

\- Arrête avec les questions Granger, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, tu n'auras pas réponse à tout.

\- Mais quand même…, persista-t-elle.

\- Maintenant je vais enlever mon pantalon pour entrer dans la douche, l'interrompit le garçon. Tu veux peut-être m'accompagner ? Si c'est le cas, ta chemise de nuit de grand-mère ne fera pas long feu entre mes mains, menaça-t-il en amorçant un geste pour retirer son pantalon.

\- Non merci ! J'ai vu assez d'horreur pour la nuit ! affirma-t-elle irritée, avant de s'en aller d'un pas raide.

Le sourire en coin, Drago prit place dans la douche, actionna le pommeau et resta debout sous le jet d'eau brûlante, tout en s'imaginant partager cet espace étroit avec sa femme, la couvrir de baisers et la faire gémir de plaisir. Certes, elle le rendait faible, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait vivant à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu dans un état à ce point lamentable, elle pouvait tout accepter de lui, quoique son côté de fou obsédé et possessif risquait de ne pas être facile à digérer pour la belle Gryffondor indépendante qu'elle était.

« A défaut de l'avoir eu cette nuit… Que ce soit au moins pour le reste de ma vie… ».

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà un chapitre où on découvre un peu plus les tourments de Drago et qui pourraient expliquer ses réactions parfois violentes ! C'est vrai qu'on sent Drago à chaque fois sur le point de craquer et je crois qu'au final j'adore écrire la tension liée à la montée du désir inassouvi (même si ça me fait passer pour une sadique car je vous fait trop patienter haha).**

 **On m'a demandé combien de chapitres comptaient ma fic, une quarantaine ! Je ne peux hélas pas vous dire quand Drago craquera (et s'il craquera haha) ni vous divulguer quand et comment réagira Hermione... Je souhaite rendre cette histoire crédible donc ça prend un peu de temps et oui je l'avoue, j'adore pousser ces deux petits énergumènes à bout !**

 **Surtout Drago, j'ai envie de le rendre à la fois sensuel, gamin, égoïste, un peu sombre, fou de désir... Qu'il garde ses défauts, son mauvais caractère, son coté "je suis le prince et je vous emmerde" mais en même temps le rendre mignon car totalement paumé et peut-être plus "homme". Donc j'espère ne pas vous lasser car je ne précipite pas trop les choses... ^^'  
**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, vraiment j'adore, je les relis même plusieurs fois et ça me colle un smile de dingue sur la face ! Et encore une fois, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis concernant ce chapitre, peut-être un peu plus sombre et intimiste que les précédents ! Merci :D**


	26. Appelez-moi Theodore Nott

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda sèchement Drago.

Theodore Nott se trouvait au pas de la porte, son sourire intelligent et rusé peint sur les lèvres. En huit ans, Drago n'était toujours pas parvenu à cerner la personnalité de son camarade de classe, tantôt aimable, tantôt cynique, il était impossible de deviner les pensées et les aspirations de ce jeune homme à la silhouette efflanquée et au regard constamment amusé.

\- Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, me voir ne te fait pas plaisir ? rétorqua Theodore avec une innocence feinte.

\- Il est 09h00 du matin, j'ai passé une nuit détestable et je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force, de jouer à ce petit jeu aujourd'hui, répondit-il d'une voix lasse en s'effaçant quelque peu pour le laisser entrer.

\- Quel jeu ? s'étonna-t-il en pénétrant dans la demeure, le regard avide.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Le garçon brun se retourna pour lui faire face et le gratifia d'un sourire plein de malice. Parce que oui, Theodore adorait se moquer de Drago, le pousser à bout mais le tout en finesse, le faire sortir de ses gonds, puisqu'à ses yeux, le grand Serpentard blond était de loin l'étudiant le plus intéressant de l'école toute entière, de par son profond mépris à l'égard d'autrui.

\- Bref, conclu Drago, que veux-tu ?

\- Ma mère m'a demandé de remettre cette bague à la tienne. Elle appartenait à ton père, il l'avait offert à mon père. A présent elle n'en veut plus, expliqua-t-il d'une voix morne.

Drago baissa les yeux et découvrit une superbe chevalière où un serpent, certainement un cobra, était gravé dessus. Le garçon blond devinait pourquoi la mère de Theodore ne souhait pas garder cet anneau. C'était un cadeau de la part de Lucius, et ce dernier avait abandonné son ami sur le champ de bataille, entrainant ainsi sa mort, et cela Theodore le savait. Pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche ou la moindre allusion à ce sujet, à croire qu'il n'était pas atteint par la mort de son père, alors que lui-même en était détruit. C'est pourquoi sans un mot, Drago prit l'objet, le déposa sur la table basse du salon, et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut que son visiteur ne le suivait pas, c'est pourquoi il l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens, je te sers à boire.

Surpris, Theodore s'avança de sa démarche à la fois incertaine et silencieuse, observant minutieusement chaque objet présent dans les pièces de la maison qu'il traversait. Il entra alors dans une cuisine spacieuse, propre mais totalement impersonnelle.

\- Aurais-tu du thé ? interrogea-t-il.

A ces mots, il put voir Drago sourire tendrement un court instant avant de se ressaisir, de prendre un verre et d'y verser dedans et très lentement le thé encore bouillant. La façon dont il faisait couler la boisson était tellement soignée qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était de l'or liquide qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il posa la tasse devant le garçon et prit place en face de lui, sans un mot.

\- Sais-tu que normalement, il est de coutume de demander à la personne si elle désire du sucre ? se moqua Theodore.

\- Si tu veux du sucre, tu lèves tes fesses et tu te sers, je ne suis pas non plus un elfe de maison, grogna le Serpentard.

Tout sourire, le jeune homme porta la tasse à ses lèvres et savoura la première gorgée de ce fameux thé, sans sucre bien évidemment, puisque Theodore détestait tout ce qui était sucré.

\- Il est excellent, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui l'a fait ? s'enquit-il, abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi me demander si tu connais déjà la réponse ? bougonna Drago.

\- Pour t'agacer bien sûr !

Le grand blond sursauta sur sa chaise et lança un regard écœuré à son camarade de classe.

\- Tu es dégueulasse ! Dans la maison de ma mère en plus ! gronda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Tu le sais très bien, et ne le dis plus jamais devant moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Muet de stupeur, Theodore préféra continuer à déguster son thé, ne comprenant pas en quoi le fait de vouloir l'agacer était à ce point condamnable dans la maison de ses parents.

\- Tu as laissé Blaise tout seul chez toi ?

\- Ce brave garçon adore dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure, je suis certain qu'à mon retour il ne sera toujours pas réveillé, railla le garçon brun.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être tombé avec lui, il ne parle presque jamais et c'est un mec fiable, continua Drago.

\- C'est bête, si tu n'avais pas ajouté 'mec fiable', j'aurais pu dire qu'il était comme moi, affirma Theodore, le regard étincelant de ruse.

Drago s'obligea à ne pas baisser les yeux en s'entortillant sur sa chaise. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours été content que Nott ne se joigne pas complètement à sa bande, préférant la solitude et les livres au cercle social. Puisqu'en effet, le filiforme garçon avait le don de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise, y compris Drago, et ce pour une raison totalement inconnue. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il fixait toujours son interlocuteur d'un regard pénétrant, qu'il affichait constamment un sourire amusé un peu comme s'il devinait les pensées de son partenaire et s'en délectait, à moins qu'une aura étrange l'entourait, le rendant inaccessible aux yeux des autres.

\- Malefoy ! Tu avais dit que tu en aurais pour 2 minutes, non pas 20 minutes ! Je ne peux pas chercher toute seule, surtout que demain nous devons...

Hermione interrompit sa tirade quand elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un autre garçon dans la pièce, Theodore Nott. La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole mais le connaissait de vue, puisqu'à maintes reprises, elle s'était trouvée seule en sa compagnie dans une bibliothèque habituellement et constamment déserte. L'amour des livres qu'ils partageaient tous deux le rendait plus normal et instruit aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Bouche bée, le garçon brun se redressa et la contempla avant de se tourner vers son camarade pour lui demander.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Londubat ?

\- Cette vieille folle de McGonagall a décidé de me mettre avec elle, avoua Drago, étrangement irrité à l'idée de savoir Hermione et Theodore dans la même pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas une vieille folle, seulement une femme dont l'intelligence nous dépasse, susurra la femme brune, la tête haute.

Drago leva les yeux et la regarda à son tour, un léger sourire éclairant son visage pâle. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, se demandant alors quelle serait l'attitude de la femme après une telle nuit, puisqu'après tout elle l'avait bercé et consolé, malgré ses jérémiades. Et finalement, comme toujours, Hermione Granger ne modifia pas d'un pouce son comportement à son égard, fidèle à elle-même et à son foutu air supérieur. Sans même ciller, il continua à la détailler du regard, lui qui avait toujours détesté le style vestimentaire de la Gryffondor ne pouvait que constater qu'à présent il l'adorait. Il aimait plus que tout sa jupe brune avec ses collants bruns épais, son pull dont un parfait col blanc dépassait, la transformant en une petite fille modèle, mais dont la chevelure rebelle cassait cette précédente image. C'est simple, il aurait pu la dévorer si seulement elle s'était laissé faire. Alors que lui, comme toujours, était habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, mais avec une classe certaine, en tout cas d'après les dires de sa mère.

Drago aperçut du coin de l'œil Theodore le fixer, puis se lever pour faire face à la jeune femme.

\- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il poliment en courbant l'échine, comme s'il faisait une révérence.

\- Tu fous quoi ? grommela Drago, le regard acerbe.

\- Et bien je salue la dame de la maison Malefoy, répondit-il en riant.

Et ce fut bien le seul. Hermione tiqua au fait qu'il la compare à la mère de Malefoy alors que Drago s'insurgea du ton doucereux du garçon.

\- Arrête tes conneries veux-tu...

\- Drago, tu es d'un compliqué ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme brun en regagnant sa place. Mademoiselle Granger, pourquoi ne pas t'assoir à nos côtés ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sans un mot, Hermione prit place en face de Malefoy, ce dernier la fixait d'un regard lourd de reproches, à croire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû répondre positivement à l'invitation de son ami. Theodore observa la lionne avec envie, une lueur malicieuse brilla dans ses yeux et un léger rictus déforma son visage, ce qui fit disparaitre son masque de neutralité.

\- Souhaitais-tu me dire quelque chose ? demanda patiemment Hermione.

\- A vrai dire oui, mais j'attends que nous soyons tous à table, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui manque à l'appel ?

\- Et bien un elfe de maison ! Vu que maintenant les sangs de bourbe son admis à table, autant partager le repas avec un elfe ! ricana-t-il.

A ces mots, Drago ressentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et c'est avec difficulté qu'il s'empêcha de bondir sur le garçon pour lui arracher la langue et la lui faire avaler. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Hermione, qui semblait sereine voire même enjouée, puisqu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Cette vision poussa le Serpentard blond à contenir sa rage en enfonçant ses ongles dans son pantalon.

\- J'aurais bien convié un elfe de maison à se joindre à nous, mais je n'arrive jamais à leur mettre la main dessus, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Cela prouve qu'ils sont compétents.

\- C'est pourquoi je pense qu'ils devraient être rémunérés en échange de leur travail, affirma la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Payer ? Mes deux elfes ne demandent pas d'argent, seulement de l'affection, admit-il en gloussant.

\- Es-tu affectueux avec eux ?

\- Je suis un... _amour_..., murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ce qui déplut fortement à Drago. La façon dont le visiteur toisait du regard sa femme le faisait bouillonner de haine et accentuait son sentiment de possessivité à l'égard de la femme brune. Il aurait voulu le prendre par les cheveux et le foutre dehors, chose qu'il aurait certainement fait si la discussion n'était pas si animée. Puisqu'à présent, Theodore et Hermione débattaient sur le droit à la liberté des elfes de maison. Drago savait que le jeune homme s'en fichait royalement de la notion de sang pur ou impur, tout comme le sort des elfes de maison l'importait peu. A vrai dire il était comme un caméléon, il avait le pouvoir de se fondre dans la masse sans pour autant y appartenir. D'ailleurs, Drago était certain que si Theodore avait été admis à Gryffondor, il s'en serait tout aussi bien tiré qu'à Serpentard.

\- Drago ! Drago chéri ! Peux-tu venir une minute ?

Le grand Serpentard bondit de sa chaise pour partir en de grandes enjambées rejoindre sa mère, craignant plus que tout que son camarade de classe au regard aiguisé découvre la folie de cette dernière. Il passa quelques instants en sa compagnie, l'informant que le fils Nott était venu offrir un cadeau à la famille Malefoy de la part de sa mère. Bien entendu c'était un mensonge, cependant ce simple petit message erroné avait suffi à la rendre heureuse, ce qui plut à Drago. Il la quitta au bout d'un quart d'heure pour regagner la cuisine, quand ce qu'il vit le figea instantanément. Hermione penchée sur la table, examinant de prêt une baguette magique pendant que Theodore était penché au-dessus d'elle et caressait tendrement du bout des doigts les cheveux de la lionne, tout en affichant un stupide sourire mièvre.

\- Elle est sublime ! Le souffle du dragon fait réellement toute la différence, admit-elle ébahie, le regard vissé sur la baguette.

\- C'est vrai, on peut dire que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, chuchota-t-il en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de la Gryffondor, qui ne s'apercevait de rien.

Et c'est avec étonnement que Drago vit les deux étudiants se retourner d'un seul coup dans sa direction, comme s'ils venaient de prendre conscience de sa présence dans la cuisine. Hermione se releva, s'approcha du stoïque garçon blond et lui souffla doucement.

\- Tu viens à l'instant de grogner comme un fauve non ?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil sans quitter Theodore des yeux, tout en songeant que son mécontentement s'était peut-être fait entendre. Quoique le mot fût faible, ce n'était non pas du mécontentement qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, mais une véritable envie de tabasser le garçon qui lui arrivait seulement à l'épaule.

\- Granger, va reprendre les recherches, dit-il fermement sans la regarder.

\- Serait-ce un ordre ? glapit-elle.

\- Je dois parler à Theodore, et seul à seul, précisa le jeune homme.

Drago sentit le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui, il comprit alors qu'elle l'observait pour tenter de découvrir la raison de sa colère sourde. Mais de toute évidence elle se résigna et salua brièvement Theodore avant de monter les escaliers, le tout en pestant contre les sautes d'humeur du garçon blond.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda gentiment le garçon brun.

Mais Drago ne se laissa pas biaiser par cette facette amicale, il le côtoyait depuis trop d'années pour se faire duper de la sorte. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer, les traits durs et la mâchoire crispée. C'est alors que Theodore tomba le masque et transforma son sourire bon-enfant en un sourire sardonique, déformant ainsi l'expression de son visage.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire partir Granger, elle est _délicieuse_ à regarder et à toucher tu sais..., chuchota-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

\- Tu cherches quoi exactement ? gronda Drago sans bouger.

\- Je m'ennuie, à l'école, chez moi, partout. Je m'ennuie constamment. Et depuis quelques semaines, tu as été ma seule distraction, avoua-t-il en ricanant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ton combat intérieur bien sûr ! Granger ? Pas Granger ? Sang de bourbe ? Pas sang de bourbe ? Et ajoutons à cela une Pansy anéantie, un Blaise déboussolé, une Greengrass perfide et un Weasley qui fait tout basculer. C'est encore mieux que de lire un roman ! gloussa le garçon brun.

Drago se jeta alors sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et lui assena un violent coup de poing qui le projeta à terre. Il vit alors que la lèvre de son camarade était fendue, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu, surtout qu'à présent une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir dans les jointures de sa main droite. Il se dit alors que frapper pouvait faire mal à l'autre mais aussi à soi-même.

Theodore se releva prestement, la main sur sa lèvre endolorie, tout en continuant de sourire.

\- Par Merlin, ce que tu es prévisible ! Granger est tellement aveugle qu'elle ne voit pas que tu es fou d'elle, c'est d'un risible, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Te venger de la mort de ton père ? Parce que c'est mon père qui en est la cause ? s'exclama-t-il, effrayé à l'idée de savoir qu'une personne, et surtout Theodore, était maintenant au courant de ses sentiments à l'égard d'une fille de moldus.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, si je souhaitais me venger, ce serait d'une autre manière, affirma-t-il sans le moindre sourire.

Et c'est alors que Drago sentit son cœur louper un battement. Et si c'était Theodore le Mangemort ?

C'était un élève de Poudlard, il était donc en mesure de couper une mèche à Hermione. De plus il était assez malin pour sortir de l'école et venir agresser la jeune femme dans la Cabane Hurlante. Sans oublier que la famille Nott connaissait l'emplacement de la maison Malefoy, et pouvait donc s'y rendre sans problèmes, ce qui expliquerait comment le Mangemort était entré dans sa chambre. Et puis surtout, il avait une raison pour faire cela, son père était mort à cause de Lucius, et jamais il n'en n'avait parlé, certainement parce qu'il préparait une bien meilleure vengeance.

\- Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Le Serpentard blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Que venait-il de dire ? Theodore aimait Hermione. Une nouvelle onde de colère le transperça, le poussant à se jeter une nouvelle fois sur son interlocuteur, emprisonnant son cou dans sa main, hésitant à l'étrangler ou pas. Et encore une fois son camarade le surprit en riant aux éclats, comme si le fait d'être maintenu de force par un homme fou de colère était la situation la plus hilarante qu'il n'ait jamais vécue.

\- Tu es tellement crédule mon pauvre Drago ! Est-ce la jalousie qui te rend si simplet ? railla-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'énerver de si bon matin ? menaça Drago, complètement perdu face au comportement du garçon brun.

\- Moi ? Aimer Granger ? Je n'aime pas les femmes ! lâcha-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

A ces mots, Drago fit un bond de 3 mètres, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'effarement.

\- Tu... tu aimes..., bredouilla le Serpentard blond.

Theodore fit quelques pas dans la cuisine tout en époussetant ses vêtements à présent froissés, puis le toisa d'un regard rieur.

\- Je n'aime ni les femmes, ni les hommes, je n'aime personne, annonça-t-il calmement. Personne ne m'intéresse, les humains sont tellement vides et stupides. Granger est certes intelligente, mais terriblement terre à terre. A mes yeux il n'y a ni femme ni homme, mais seulement le vide intersidéral qui leur sert de cerveau.

Il allait s'en aller quand Drago lui demanda.

\- A quoi rimait tout ce cirque alors ? Ta main dans ses cheveux et ta déclaration ?

\- Je souhaitais seulement m'amuser à tes dépends et voir ta réaction, histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout ce trajet pour rien, dit-il le plus simplement du monde. Et franchement Drago, tu es bien dans la merde avec cette fille-là, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Le garçon brun s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, prêt à quitter la demeure des Malefoy, quand il se retourna une dernière fois et observa le grand garçon à la chevelure couleur or et à l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- La réponse est non. Je ne suis pas l'agresseur de ta petite-amie, j'étais avec McGonagall quand c'est arrivé.

\- Mais comment..., commença Drago, bouche bée face à la perspicacité de son camarade de classe.

\- L'observation est le maitre mot. Tu devrais t'en servir toi aussi, conseilla-t-il tout sourire avant de filer à toute vitesse, la porte se refermant après lui dans un claquement sinistre.

Theodore Nott était un mystère à lui tout seul, c'était certain. Theodore Nott était malin et imprévisible. Bien sûr. Mais Theodore Nott n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, et ceci, Drago venait de le comprendre.

Drago remonta les marches de l'escalier, avec l'incroyable impression que ces quelques minutes passées en compagnie de l'étrange Serpentard découlaient d'un rêve. Mais le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentit quand il se retrouva au pas de la porte de la bibliothèque, observant la jeune femme brune assise en tailleur à même le sol avec des dizaines de livres éparpillés autour d'elle, lui prouva que cette matinée était belle et bien réelle.

L'observation avait-il dit, regarder, discerner, fixer et ensuite analyser. Drago ne cessait de regarder Hermione, mais l'observait-il vraiment ? Peut-être pas. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait aperçu les épaules d'Hermione se vouter dès qu'il était apparu devant elle, il aurait entrevit son furtif mouvement pour baisser sa jupe et couvrir d'avantage ses jambes, et surtout, il aurait distingué le fait que la lionne faisait semblant de lire, trop occupée à se demander pourquoi le Serpentard restait planté à l'entrée de la pièce à la regarder, sans dire un mot.

Drago ne possédait pas encore le pouvoir d'observation de son _ami_ Theodore, un jour peut-être...

\- Maitre ? Maitre ?

Drago baissa les yeux et découvrit une pette créature à la voix aigüe, son elfe de maison, Saku.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il froidement, exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu dans sa profonde réflexion.

\- Monsieur Nott a laissé ceci avant de partir, et il a demandé à Saku de vous la remettre, expliqua-t-elle la tête basse, en dévoilant une courte missive.

Drago la lui arracha des mains et lui ordonna de disparaitre avant de s'adosser contre l'embrassure de la porte pour commencer la lecture de cette lettre.

 _Il était une fois un preux chevalier_

 _Dont la chevelure semblait enflammée_

 _Qui rencontra un jour une fille bien jolie_

 _Dont l'intelligence semblait être infinie._

 _Ensemble ils parcoururent le monde entier_

 _Traversant les épreuves le cœur bien léger_

 _Songeant que leur amour ne mourra jamais_

 _Et que vivre tous les deux, était leur plus grand souhait._

 _Un jour un prince blond vint briser cette idylle_

 _Cet homme était froid, austère, fourbe et vil_

 _Il tomba amoureux de la jeune demoiselle_

 _Oubliant sa noirceur, au profit de la belle._

 _Trop tard il comprit ses étranges sentiments_

 _Le roux et la lionne s'étaient prêté serment_

 _Mais l'amour d'une nuit, n'a hélas pas suffit_

 _Et le jeune couple comprit, que c'était bien fini._

 _Le prince l'emmena dans sa sombre demeure_

 _Souhaitant par-dessus-tout, lui ouvrir son cœur_

 _Mais le chemin est long pour conquérir la belle_

 _Et ainsi vivre heureux, jusque dans l'éternel._

Drago relu cet insolite poème une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'en comprendre exactement le sens, puis il se mit à rire aux éclats, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il entendit vaguement Hermione rouspéter et se plaindre de travailler toute seule, mais il lui était tout bonnement impossible de contenir son hilarité. Avait-il bien comprit ? Une nuit ensemble et tout était fini ? Parlait-il bien de Weasley et d'Hermione et de la nuit du bal. Il n'en était pas certain, cependant, comment douter des dires de Theodore, ce dernier savait tout sur tout le monde. A la lecture de cette révélation cachée, il sentit ses épaules se décontracter et son cœur battre à nouveau normalement. Certes, briser un couple ne lui importait pas, mais savoir que la Gryffondor était libre allait lui faciliter la tâche, qui était déjà bien compliquée de par leur relation conflictuelle.

« Putain, Theodore est peut-être un bel enfoiré, complètement bizarre et même flippant, mais sa visite fût une sacrée bénédiction. Et en plus j'ai pu le cogner, c'est parfait... », pensa Drago en pénétrant dans pièce et en prenant place aux côté de la Gryffondor, qui était à mille lieux de connaitre la cause de l'amusement du Serpentard.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Allez, petit chapitre un peu "hors-série" ! Une petite parenthèse avant de poursuivre et de faire avancer la relation Drago/Hermione ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du personnage de Nott ?**

 **Pour celles qui lisent aussi mon autre fiction, vous avez certainement tiqué en voyant Saku, c'était un petit clin d'œil ;)**

 **Hâte de lire vos review, je vous remercie d'en laisser ! Le prochain chapitre risque de pas mal "bouger" :D Le titre sera : Danse sous la pluie ^^**


	27. Danse sous la pluie

Epuisée. Elle était tout simplement épuisée. Elle avait passé toute la journée à lire et à éplucher chaque ouvrage ayant appartenu au défunt père de Malefoy, sans rien trouver. A présent il était minuit passé, et malgré sa fatigue, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Légèrement anxieuse, elle ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens sous ses couettes, imaginant la journée qu'elle allait devoir passer le lendemain. Drago et elle devront se rendre chez ce vieillard sénile, en arborant une apparence factice pour tenter de percer le secret du vase, et ainsi le réparer avant la fin de l'année. Même si elle avait parfaitement confiance en son plan, le fait d'avoir comme acolyte un électron libre tel que Malefoy la plongeait dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

Pour la dixième fois en dix minutes, la jeune fille emmitouflée dans ses couvertures fixa le réveil, qui indiquait à présent 00h21. Elle repensa alors à l'étrange visite de Theodore Nott, ce dernier semblait détenir un secret incroyable concernant Malefoy et paraissait s'en amuser, contrairement au Serpentard blond. D'ailleurs, après son départ, Drago n'avait cessé de l'observer, tantôt en souriant de façon énigmatique, tantôt en lui lançant des coups d'œil agacés. Vraiment, ce garçon était tellement lunatique que même pour l'esprit si développé d'Hermione, il était impossible de le sonder pour en tirer des conclusions claires et précises. Son regard se posa une fois encore sur le réveil, 00h23.

« Bon, il faut que je me force à dormir, je ne vais tout de même pas rester éveillé toute la nuit et être morte de fatigue demain matin... », pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

La jeune fille allait enfin plonger dans le monde accueillant des songes quand une violente explosion fit trembler la demeure. Hermione se redressa aussitôt, chercha sa baguette à tâtons et sorti en trombe de la chambre afin d'essayer de localiser la source du choc. Une nouvelle explosion, plus brutale encore, la fit tomber à terre, puis elle entendit des hurlements de femme, certainement la mère à Drago. D'un bond elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et découvrit l'ampleur du désastre. Le salon et le hall étaient jonchés de débris d'armoires et de vaisselles brisées. Les canapés étaient déchirés et à l'envers, la porte d'entrée avait complètement explosé. Mais pire encore, Narcissa Malefoy avait disparu et Drago était étendu par terre, son front dégoulinant de sang.

Hermione accourut vers le garçon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ruisselait de sang et de sueur, elle se rendit alors compte que tout son corps en était imprégné, et pas seulement son front. Ne sachant que faire, elle se pencha sur lui et colla son oreille contre ses lèvres, cherchant désespérément un souffle de vie, quand il se releva brusquement et se conga contre elle.

\- Bordel de m..., beugla Drago en se massant le front.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds en se massant la joue quand un éclair éblouissant traversa la pièce, suivie de près par un grondement sourd. A présent les orages et la pluie se déchainaient à l'extérieur, ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago de bondir en-dehors de la maison, sa baguette à la main. Prise au dépourvu, la Gryffondor le suivit, le souffle court, priant doucement pour que la foudre ne s'abatte pas sur elle. Elle galopa de longues minutes quand elle aperçut Drago, debout, devant l'entrée d'une forêt à l'allure aussi peu accueillante que la Forêt Interdite. Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre sa course folle, Hermione attrapa Drago par le bras et le força à lui faire face.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces, afin de couvrir le bruit du tonnerre.

\- Lâche-moi Granger et retourne à la maison ! ordonna le garçon en la repoussant.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir à la mort tout seul ! Où est ta mère ? insista-t-elle.

\- Cette enflure l'a enlevé ! rugit le Serpentard.

\- Mais qui ça ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es couvert de sang !

\- Le Mangemort ! Il est entré en démolissant tout sur son passage ! Puis il m'a attaqué, je pissais le sang. Et avant de partir il m'a jeté un sort, surement pour me soigner.

\- Mais pourquoi t'aurait-il soigné juste après t'avoir attaqué ? s'étonna la lionne.

\- Fiche moi la paix avec toutes ces questions ! s'écria Drago avant de filer à toute allure dans la forêt.

Transie de peur et de froid, Hermione hésita un court instant avant de s'enfoncer, à son tour, dans la sombre forêt. Dans sa course, elle ne cessa de trébucher, de tomber, de s'égratigner les bras, mais pourtant elle continua sa route, tout en songeant qu'il était impensable qu'elle laisse le jeune homme affronter le Mangemort seul. Trempée de sueur, la pluie dégoulinant de son corps tremblant, la jeune fille sentit son corps s'engourdir davantage. Un froid violent s'abattit sur elle, la poussant à s'allonger et à se recroqueviller sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, la baguette serrée dans sa main droite. Une vague d'horreur la recouvrit d'un seul coup, de sombres souvenirs vinrent la tourmenter, telles que les morts de Sirius, de Fred, de Remus, de Tonks, de Dumbledore, de Rogue et d'autres encore. La torture qu'elle avait dû subir face à Bellatrix, sa peur quasi permanente durant son long périple en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, sans oublier l'attaque du Mangemort quelques semaines plus tôt. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux embués, glissant le long de ses joues, se mélangeant ainsi à la sueur et aux gouttes de pluie.

\- SPERO PATRONUM !

Hermione rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et découvrit un horrible Détraqueur s'éloigner face à un patronus, ce dernier arborait l'apparence d'une magnifique lionne. Le Détraqueur s'envola alors dans les airs et disparut des yeux de la jeune fille, ce qui la poussa à se relever péniblement et à s'approcher du splendide animal étincelant. Jamais elle n'avait vu un patronus à ce point merveilleux, elle allait l'effleurer du bout des doigts quand il s'évapora. Elle leva alors les yeux pour voir d'où provenait cette splendeur, quand elle distingua avec étonnement la forme massive de Drago s'avancer maladroitement vers elle, le poing serré sur sa baguette, d'où s'échappait encore un petit filet de magie.

\- Ce patronus était de toi ? s'enquit-elle, abasourdie.

\- Ouais, lâcha-t-il le regard baissé.

\- Est-ce que...

\- C'était la première fois que j'utilisais ce sort, coupa-t-il abruptement, comme si lui-même était surpris de son propre patronus. Bref. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je dois retrouver ma mère.

\- Mais je..., commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

La jeune Gryffondor venait d'entendre très faiblement des bruits de pas s'enfonçant dans la boue. D'un geste, elle prit la main de Drago et trouva refuge dans un imposant arbre au tronc creux, leur permettant ainsi de s'y cacher tous les deux.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? gronda Drago.

\- J'ai perçu des bruits de pas, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Alors il faut aller à sa rencontre, ma mère...

\- Il est plus fort que nous, répondit sèchement la femme brune. Je suis sure que le Détraqueur était sous ses ordres. Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir l'attaquer de front, il faut le prendre par surprise et le laisser s'approcher de nous sans qu'il ne sente notre présence.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas plus près, s'il tue ma mère !

\- Réfléchis, s'il t'a soigné après t'avoir blessé, c'était uniquement pour que tu le pourchasses pour ensuite te piéger, murmura-t-elle.

\- S'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma mère Granger...

\- Fais-moi confiance. Il veut que nous l'attaquions, mais il va finir par se lasser de rester en retrait. Il va venir ici pour voir si nous nous en sommes sortis contre son Détraqueur. Et seulement là nous l'attaquerons, pas avant, marmonna-t-elle.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux étudiants n'émettent le moindre son, seul leur souffle court, leur respiration haletante et les violents coups de tonnerre, brisaient le silence ambiant. Après la vague de panique, Hermione ressentit une certaine gêne, à être ainsi collée au grand garçon dans cet espace clos. De plus, le fait qu'ils soient tous deux trempés jusqu'aux os, et qu'en plus elle-même ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit, n'arrangea pas son embarras. Ses cuisses presque dénudées étaient collées aux jambes du Serpentard, sa poitrine était comprimée contre son torse et elle pouvait même sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, ce qui fit frissonner son corps de part en part.

\- Se cacher dans un arbre n'était pas une superbe idée, sachant que la foudre risque de s'abattre sur nous à tout instant, chuchota Drago d'une voix profonde et rauque.

Ces quelques mots firent trembler le petit corps de la lionne, puisqu'elle avait pu sentir les lèvres du jeune homme remuer sur sa peau, à présent très sensible.

\- Je... C'était la meilleure cachette possible, il suffit juste de... de patienter un petit moment, bredouilla-t-elle confuse.

Elle sentit alors Drago remuer contre elle, ce dernier semblait chercher une meilleure position, après tout il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et donc était d'autant plus mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans cet espace confiné. Hermione sursauta brusquement en percevant les mains de son interlocuteur serrer sa taille, un simple geste qui l'emmena direct au soir du bal, plongée dans la pénombre, collée au mur et occupée à embrasser un parfait inconnu.

« Si dès qu'on me touche je pense au garçon du bal, je suis fichue. J'imaginais que c'était Liam, mais peut-être que je réagis bizarrement dès qu'un garçon me touche... », songea-t-elle anéantie par sa propre bêtise.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre Granger, grogna-t-il, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la femme brune.

\- Cette histoire me concerne aussi, aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? rétorqua-t-elle en tendant vainement de retirer les mains du garçon posées sur elle.

Drago se colla encore davantage à elle, ses bras entouraient complètement sa taille maintenant. Hermione allait se plaindre de cette trop grande promiscuité quand il dit douloureusement.

\- Ma mère avait pressentit que quelque chose allait se produire ce soir, c'est pour ça que j'étais avec elle dans le salon, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru, parce qu'elle ne va pas bien. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, j'en crèverai.

Le visage niché dans le cou de la lionne, il resserra son étreinte, comme si en cet instant précis, il avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, pour ne pas s'effondrer. Accablée par l'angoisse du garçon, désarçonnée par ses larmes qu'elle sentait glisser sur sa nuque, touchée par sa fragilité cachée, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle allait murmurer quelques mots réconfortants quand de nouveaux bruits de pas si firent entendre, de lourdes bottes piétinaient les feuilles mortes. Conscient de la présence d'une tierce personne, Drago releva aussitôt son visage, les muscles tendus, prêt à bondir sur l'agresseur de sa mère.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, Hermione allait lui murmurer d'attendre encore un petit moment quand le garçon bondit hors de l'arbre, baguette à la main, et hurla :

\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Hermione s'extirpa à son tour de l'immense arbre et constata que le sort jeté par Drago avait été contré. A son tour elle s'écria :

\- Conjunctiva !

Mais une fois encore le sort fut rejeté. Drago allait jeter le sort du Sectumsempra quand le Mangemort s'avança de sa démarche lourde, son visage caché par un monstrueux masque.

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter de m'attaquer petit Malefoy, ou sinon, jamais tu ne retrouveras ta maman adorée, railla-t-il, de toute évidence décontracté.

Tétanisée par l'effroyable vérité, Hermione chercha des yeux le corps inerte de Narcissa sans succès, l'homme menaçant l'avait caché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma famille ? beugla Drago, envahit par la rage.

\- Te faire souffrir, mais lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? hurla Drago, les yeux exorbités de colère.

\- Parce que ton père a détruit ma famille ! Parce que ton père, de par sa pathétique couardise, a bousillé ma vie ! Et parce que tu lui ressembles atrocement ! avoua-t-il en criant à son tour.

\- Mon père est maintenant mort ! Tu as ta vengeance !

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant !

D'un geste rapide, le Mangemort brandit sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et murmura un seul et unique mot.

\- Impero...

D'abord tétanisée par la peur, Hermione sentit un voile d'allégresse tomber sur elle, à présent sure et certaine que tout danger avait disparu, elle lâcha sa baguette et s'avança lentement en direction de son sauveur, l'immense homme au visage masqué. Le magnifique homme lui caressa le visage et souleva délicatement un pan de sa chemise de nuit trempée, quand elle perçut un rugissement un peu plus loin. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation qu'échangeaient son sauveur et un autre homme.

\- Ne la touche pas..., menaçait l'inconnu garçon blond.

\- Sa peau est tellement douce, c'est délicieux, répondait son sauveur à la voix incroyablement onctueuse.

\- Retire tes sales pattes de ma femme ! hurlait à présent le jeune homme fort rabat-joie.

\- Et si nous le lui demandions ? Hermione, aimerais-tu que j'arrête ou que je continue ?

\- Continuez s'il vous plait..., s'entendit-elle murmurer en gémissant.

\- EXERPELIARMUS !

Hermione se trouva alors projeté dans les airs et retomba mollement dans la boue, les yeux toujours vitreux.

\- Tu oses t'attaquer à la femme que tu aimes, tu es vraiment _impardonnable_..., se moqua le Mangemort en libérant l'emprise du sort sur sa victime.

Perdue, la Gryffondor cligna des yeux et sentit une répulsion abjecte parcourir son corps, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Toujours sonnée, elle ne parvint pas à se redresser pour secourir le Serpentard, qui à présent était seul pour affronter son ennemi.

\- Que souhaites-tu exactement ? demanda Drago, la voix enrouée.

\- M'amuser ! Te montrer que j'arriverai à mes fins, et bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Où est ma mère ?

\- Alors ça...

Sans un bruit, le Mangemort leva sa baguette et remua les lèvres, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Un éclair rouge violent s'extirpa de sa baguette et frôla Drago pour frapper beaucoup plus loin derrière lui.

\- Les cordes qui empêchaient ta mère de couler à pic viennent de céder. Dépêche-toi petit Serpentard, où tu finiras par être aussi orphelin que moi, s'esclaffa-t-il avant de transplaner sous un grondement de tonnerre assourdissant.

Hermione pu alors se relever et vit Drago s'élancer à toute vitesse vers la cible du dernier sort jeté par le Mangemort. La jeune fille se redressa complètement, les jambes flageolantes, chercha sa baguette puis une fois bien en main, suivit péniblement le garçon. C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva face à un étang marécageux, et distingua une tête blonde plonger dans l'eau boueuse. Elle patienta quelques instants, le cœur serré, priant de toutes ses forces pour que le garçon réapparaisse à la surface de l'eau, quand l'attente devint insoutenable. Elle chercha dans son immense savoir quel sort pourrait les aider à sortir de là et à ne pas mourir noyer, quand un sortilège lui vint à l'esprit, bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement adapté à ce cas présent. Elle tenta néanmoins.

\- Accio Baguette de Drago.

Hermione espérait alors faire venir la baguette de Drago mais aussi Drago, qui devait certainement tenir sa baguette avec force et sa mère, qu'elle espérait accrochée à lui. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant de voir surgir de l'étang le Serpentard, agrippant fermement sa mère. Une fois au sol, la Gryffondor se jeta sur Drago, anxieuse, et constata qu'il respirait difficilement. Elle se rappela alors du sort qui pouvait libérer la trachée de la victime.

\- Anapneo, dit-elle la voix vibrante.

Le garçon se releva alors et cracha la boue qui s'était engluée dans sa gorge. Ravie de son succès, Hermione s'approcha de Narcissa , fit de même, et même si elle mit plus de temps à se réveiller, la femme brune fut heureuse de voir qu'elle aussi était toujours en vie. Drago, qui à présent était debout, souleva sa mère dans les airs en utilisant le sortilège du Wingardium Leviosa et entreprit de regagner la maison à pas lents, sans un mot. Epuisée, Hermione le suivit et fut soulagée de voir que la demeure des Malefoy était toujours debout, elle avait craint à un instant que le Mangemort repasse par ici pour détruire la maison une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller définitivement. Ils y pénètrent tous deux et Drago gravit les marches de l'escalier, avec sa mère dans les bras cette fois-ci, certainement pour l'empêcher de se cogner contre le plafond.

Hermione décida de ranger le salon, le hall et de reconstruire une porte plus solide à l'aide de divers sorts. Bien entendu, le résultat n'était pas le même qu'avant l'explosion, mais au moins tout semblait rangé, la maison ne paraissait plus avoir survécu à un ouragan. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, la jeune femme monta à son tour les escaliers et aperçut Drago mettre sa mère au lit. Cette dernière murmurait des choses incohérentes quand le doux murmure de son fils sembla l'apaiser pour qu'enfin, elle s'endorme profondément. Il sortit alors de la pièce et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui, évitant ainsi de la faire grincer.

\- J'ai rangé comme j'ai pu le désordre en bas. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça devrait aller, indiqua Hermione, la voix basse.

\- Viens, suis-moi, dit-il doucement en s'éloignant à pas feutrés.

Hermione, lasse et le corps endolori, l'accompagna sans réfléchir et se retrouva dans une grande salle de bain. Elle aperçut alors son reflet dans la glace, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Une partie de son visage et de son corps dégoulinaient de boue, des brindilles et des feuilles s'étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux, sa pauvre chemise de nuit était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et ses jambes ainsi que ses bras étaient éraflés, égratignés. Du sang, à présent séché, s'était écoulé de ses plaies. Elle tourna alors la tête et croisa le regard de Drago, celui-ci l'observait, assis sur le bord de la baignoire qui se remplissait d'eau à vue d'œil. Le Serpentard n'était pas mieux non plus. Son costume était déchiré, trempé, couvert de boue et de feuillages. Du sang recouvrait presque l'intégralité de son corps et de son visage et il semblait avoir le double de son âge, tant il était épuisé.

\- Tu ne ressembles à rien, prends donc un bain, moi j'utiliserai la douche, dit-il d'une voix douce et fatiguée.

Hermione chercha la douche des yeux et la vit un peu plus loin de la baignoire. Certes elle n'était pas collé au bassin, néanmoins elle restait tout de même dans la même pièce et Hermione s'imaginait difficilement prendre un bain avec Drago, nu, juste à côté d'elle. Elle allait exprimer son désaccord quand une délicieuse chaleur s'échappa de la baignoire, appelant Hermione à plonger dedans, et à savourer l'eau parfaitement chaude soulager ses membres à vif. Voyant qu'Hermione ne bronchait pas, Drago sourit et ferma le robinet pour s'approcher de la douche. Lorsqu'elle le vit retirer sa chemise, la jeune fille pudique se retourna aussitôt et plongea dans l'eau, toute habillée. Ce n'est qu'une fois bien cachée par l'eau opaque qu'elle retira sa chemise de nuit pour la jeter par terre, pour ensuite se laisser bercer par l'eau à la température parfaite. D'une oreille distraite, elle entendit Drago actionner le pommeau de la douche, et le simple fait de l'imaginer sans rien sur lui, alors qu'elle-même était complètement nue, la fit rougir.

\- Que tu es bête ma pauvre Hermione ! Sa mère est passée à deux doigts de la mort, il ne pense pas à ça en ce moment... Et c'est tant mieux ! se sermonna-elle.

Au bout de trente minutes de bonheur parfait, Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit avec effroi Drago assis sur le bord de la baignoire, l'observant en silence. La jeune fille sursauta à cette vision et fixa l'eau pour être sure et certaine qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle constata que l'eau n'avait pas perdu de son opacité.

\- Pourquoi es-tu assis là ? demanda-t-elle timidement, à son grand dam.

\- Il est temps que tu sortes de l'eau, dit-il d'une voix rauque, sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je me suis douché, puis j'ai soigné mes quelques plaies comme j'ai pu, avant de venir m'assoir, répondit-il sans même ciller.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, rétorqua Hermione gênée par sa nudité, alors que le Serpentard avait revêtu un pantalon noir, mais était resté torse nu.

Le grand jeune homme blond se releva, attrapa une serviette blanche et l'étendit devant lui, les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne vois rien, viens-là, ordonna-il calmement.

\- Certainement pas ! Je peux la prendre toute seule ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance ce sortir de la salle de bain Drago Malefoy ? tempêta Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sortirai pas. Alors soit tu sors toute seule et tu t'enroules dans cette serviette, soit je te sors de force, et là je n'aurai pas les yeux fermés, expliqua-t-il, avec une légère de note de malice dans la voix.

\- Tu es..., siffla-t-elle.

\- Pas de menace Granger ! J'ai eu mon compte pour ce soir, sans oublier que ta baguette est bien trop loin de toi pour que tu puisses représenter un réel danger à mes yeux, se moqua-t-il.

Ravalant ses jurons, Hermione se leva prestement, sorti de la baignoire et attrapa la serviette que lui tendait le garçon. A peine s'était-elle enroulée dedans qu'il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa d'un regard brûlant. La Gryffondor aurait souhaitée fondre sous un tel regard, et disparaitre pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter. Elle tenta néanmoins de cacher son embarras en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air farouche, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Assis-toi maintenant, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la forcer à prendre place sur le bord de la baignoire.

Et sans un mot, il s'agenouilla pour prendre le pied gauche de la lionne dans ses mains. Il commença par l'examiner, puis trempa sa main droite dans un bol rempli d'un quelconque onguent avant de l'appliquer sur le pied meurtri de la jeune fille. Hermione allait protester et se relever quand elle sentit la douceur de l'onguent la soulager immédiatement, de plus, Drago tenait fermement sa cheville, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller. Le voir ainsi, à genoux devant elle pour la soigner, semblait surréaliste aux yeux de la femme brune, la délicatesse avec laquelle il massait ses plaies relevait de l'extraordinaire, et la chaleur qui envahissait son corps à cette simple vue la troublait totalement.

\- Je vais envoyer ma mère chez une amie de la famille. Demain matin, très tôt, je l'y emmène. Elle sera plus en sûreté qu'ici, murmura-t-il en remontant très lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses.

\- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit-elle alors que son corps tout entier frissonnait des légères caresses de son interlocuteur.

\- Je vais attendre qu'il attaque à nouveau. D'après ses dires, la prochaine fois sera la bonne.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? s'étonna-t-elle face à la voix posée du garçon.

\- J'ai tellement peur que je sens mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle, mais je ne peux rien y faire, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Hermione prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et le força à la regarder, ses yeux gris semblaient être aussi noirs que les cheveux d'Harry, ses traits étaient tirés et sa mâchoire semblait comme soudée.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé du Détraqueur.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma mère, et la mienne.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir pansé mes plaies, mais je peux me charger toute seule de mes bras.

\- Je te remercie d'être là.

Drago se releva alors doucement, rinça ses mains pleines d'onguent, et observa la jeune Gryffondor un long moment avant de s'en aller et de fermer la porte derrière lui. A sa sortie, Hermione respira un bon coup, le corps encore frissonnant. Si elle s'était montrée si tendre à son égard, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait être insensible à la douleur du garçon, ce dernier était en état de choc, voilà pourquoi il l'avait soigné de la sorte. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de se mettre à genoux devant une fille qu'il considérait avoir un sang impur, et pour la cajoler en plus.

 _Je te remercie d'être là._

Cependant quelque chose clochait. La façon dont il avait dit ça, ce n'était pas un remerciement qui concernait uniquement cette nuit, mais bien plus, comme s'il l'avait remercié d'exister. Hermione chassa aussitôt cette idée saugrenue quand son cœur se mis à battre plus vite, une réaction de son corps qu'elle ne comprit pas. La façon dont il la regardait, dont il lui parlait, dont il la touchait, ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour un homme qui disait haïr les personnes nées de parents moldus. La Gryffondor serra sa serviette contre elle, l'échine parcourut de frissons inexplicables.

« Je dois lui dire que son comportement me gêne. Demain à la première heure, je lui demanderai d'arrêter d'être si... si quoi ? Je ne serai même pas en mesure de l'expliquer ! Zut ! », jura-t-elle intérieurement.

Hermione finit de couvrir ses plaies de l'onguent préparé par Drago, en songeant que demain allait être une journée difficile, puisqu'elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il était aussi important de réparer le vase. Elle espérait aussi que Drago accepterait toujours de l'accompagner, malgré les mésaventures de cette nuit.

\- Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, je pense que maintenant je suis toute disposée à dormir comme un bébé.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Un chapitre avec plus d'action cette fois-ci, avec tout de même des touches de douceur ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Toujours un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous poussera à m'écrire car je suis vraiment curieuse de connaitre votre ressenti et vos avis dessus ! Bisous :D**


	28. Une rencontre inattendue

C'était fait. Sa mère était maintenant en sûreté, en tout cas il l'espérait. Éreinté par la folle nuit qu'il venait encore une fois de passer, Drago s'affala sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vague, la respiration calme et posée. Il avait appris tant de choses cette nuit, à commencer par la raison de l'apparition du Mangemort dans sa vie. Encore une fois c'était à cause de son père, qui même mort, accablait toujours sa famille de par ses précédents actes. Puis il avait vu son patronus se dresser majestueusement face au Détraqueur, un patronus qui représentait une lionne. Cette vision l'avait d'abord déboussolé, avant de comprendre que ça tombait sous le sens. Son obsession et son désir d'être avec elle étaient tellement forts que même sa fibre magique réagissait. Sans oublier le moment ou ce connard de Mangemort avait osé la toucher, et pire, lorsqu'elle avait répondu à ses caresses. A cet instant précis, tout son corps avait tremblé de rage et d'amertume, tant il lui était insupportable de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Elle était à lui, elle était sienne, et il était temps qu'il obtienne ce qu'il souhaitait tant, comme ça a toujours été le cas.

\- Hé ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Drago tourna la tête et aperçu l'objet de ses convoitises. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés, son apparence était négligée. De toute évidence, elle avait besoin de repos. Et malgré cela, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, tout en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

\- Ma mère n'est plus là, pourquoi es-tu debout ? s'enquit Drago de son habituelle voix trainante.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, puis de toute façon il est temps de se préparer, répondit-elle.

\- Se préparer ?

\- A rendre visite à mon grand-père, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

\- Fillius From ? demanda Drago, ravi de la voir lui sourire.

\- Exactement ! Le Polynectar est prêt, il ne reste plus que les cheveux. Je vais me changer et on y va, ajouta-t-elle avant de se précipiter à l'étage.

Las, Drago se releva en soupirant. D'un pas lourd, il gravit les marches une par une, quand il s'arrêta net devant la porte de sa chambre. Un autre souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Lui sous la douche et elle dans la baignoire, complètement nue, non loin de lui, en train de se prélasser dans l'eau bouillante. Le corps parcouru de frissons, le jeune homme posa son front brulant contre la porte sombre, les yeux fermés. Hier soir, il avait pu la caresser, prétextant l'envie de la soigner, alors que tous ses muscles vibraient de désir consumé, pendant que ses mains parcouraient les jambes et les cuisses de la belle. C'était sa femme, elle lui appartenait, il était temps qu'il réclame son dû.

D'un pas ferme et énergique cette fois-ci, il s'avança vers la chambre de la Gryffondor et y pénétra sans même frapper. Et ce qu'il vit lui plut. Elle se présentait de dos, simplement vêtue d'une culotte blanche, occupée à attacher son soutien-gorge de la même couleur pure. Le souffle court, il la regarda se cambrer pour choisir une jupe, quand soudain elle se retourna en hurlant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Va-t'en tout de suite !

Sans détourner son regard avide de la lionne en rage, le Serpentard s'allongea sur son lit, les jambes croisées, les bras posés derrière sa tête. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit tenter de se cacher derrière sa petite jupe.

\- Dégage ou je t'attaque ! menaça-t-elle, les joues rouge de honte.

\- Tu préfères m'attaquer en petite culotte ou t'habiller et ensuite m'attaquer ? railla-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Ravalant difficilement un juron, Hermione se retourna pour enfiler rapidement ses vêtements. Ainsi, elle put échapper au regard brûlant de désir du garçon, qui ne ratait rien au spectacle. Il savourait chacun de ses gestes sensuels, chacune de ses courbes, chaque partie de son corps. Allongé ainsi sur le lit, il pouvait sentir son propre corps se raidir de part en part, il était en mesure d'entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, et surtout il parvenait à percevoir cette petite voix, à présent très familière, résonner dans sa tête, et qui ne cessait de lui répéter : « Vas-y ! Prends-là ! Elle est à toi ! Vas-y ! ».

A peine avait-elle enfilé son pull qu'elle se précipita sur sa baguette, prête à en découdre, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du garçon, qui dans un mouvement fluide, se jeta sur elle pour la saisir par le bras avant de la projeter sur le lit, bien loin de sa baguette.

\- Ma petite lionne, me crois-tu si stupide ? se moqua-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

\- Quel est ton problème exactement ? demanda-t-elle rageusement, en s'éloignant prestement de lui, sans pour autant quitter le lit.

\- Est-ce que c'était tellement gênant de se changer devant moi ?

\- Humiliant ! cracha-t-elle, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

La voir rougir comme cela donna une idée à Drago. Elle était tellement pudique qu'il allait être facile de la choquer encore plus. Et par Merlin, ce qu'il aimait énerver cette petite Gryffondor au tempérament revêche. Le jeune garçon pouvait déjà imaginer la scène. Provoquer un conflit avant de la mettre dans son lit, voilà, ça ce serait parfait.

\- Arrête ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Arrêter quoi ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

\- Me regarder comme tu le fais en souriant sournoisement, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Peut-être que ses précédentes rêveries l'avait fait sourire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais c'était sans importance.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait sourire ? Je repense à la veille, alors que tu prenais ton bain..., murmura-t-il lascivement, en s'asseyant sur le lit à son tour.

\- Je... je n'aime pas ça... Pas du tout..., bredouilla péniblement Hermione.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La façon dont tu me regardes, parvint-elle à dire clairement cette fois-ci.

\- Et comment je te regarde au juste ? continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle encore davantage.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... Mais ça me met mal à l'aise.

En entendant ces mots, Drago éclata d'un rire franc et honnête. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas stupide et s'était rendue compte que son comportement avait changé à son égard, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore comprit pourquoi. Et bien il était temps de le lui faire comprendre, il était hors de question qu'un autre homme ne la touche à nouveau, ni même pour l'effleurer par erreur. Elle allait quitter le lit quand il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face, tout en caressant son avant-bras du pouce.

\- Ne suis-je pas plus respectueux envers toi ? Préférais-tu quand je t'insultais toutes les deux minutes ? Je peux recommencer tu sais, chuchota Drago, le sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne peux juste pas être normal ? Sans passer d'un extrême à autre ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, moi je suis toujours à 100% dans ce que je fais. Et tu avais l'air de l'apprécier hier soir, alors que je te soignais.

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé, rétorqua-t-elle, la voix grave, le regard fuyant.

N'y tenant plus, Drago la prit par les épaules et la plaqua sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille n'essaya même pas de résister. Ses yeux devaient trahir son étonnement, car elle lui répondit aussitôt.

\- J'en ai assez de me battre continuellement contre toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais ça va passer, comme toujours.

\- Et si ça ne passe pas, Granger ?

\- Tu es Drago Malefoy, tu es lunatique, ça passera, assura-t-elle lentement.

Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position depuis ces quelques derniers mois ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant posséder un tel ascendant sur elle, avoir un tel contrôle ? Il n'en savait absolument rien, mais la voir allongée sous lui était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Son regard croisa le sien, il put y lire son agacement et son envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Cependant, autre chose transparaissait dans son regard, quelque chose de plus trouble, de plus chaud, une lueur qui ravivait encore plus le désir du garçon.

\- Et toi Granger ? Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

\- Depuis quand acceptes-tu qu'une fouine telle que moi te soigne, te prenne dans ses bras ou te plaque de force sur un lit ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il vit la belle s'empourprer, puis mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. C'était un fait, il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, et elle venait enfin de s'en rendre compte. Le regard du serpent blond glissa sur les lèvres rouges, pleines et entrouvertes de sa captive, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine, qui se relevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, pour ensuite observer ses cuisses dénudées, écartées, tel un appel au plaisir partagé.

\- Je vais te le demander gentiment Malefoy, laisse-moi me relever, articula-t-elle d'un ton acide.

\- Je meurs d'envie de croquer à nouveau tes petites lèvres, Granger..., souffla-t-il comme un aveu.

A ces mots, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, son pouls s'accéléra et le rythme de sa respiration s'intensifia. Content d'avoir fait son petit effet sur sa femme, il se redressa d'un bond et la saisit par le poignet pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Toujours muette de stupeur, la Gryffondor, pourtant bavarde à l'accoutumée, ne pipa mot.

\- Aurais-je trouvé le seul moyen de te faire taire ? s'esclaffa le garçon, le corps toujours en ébullition.

\- Ce que tu as dit était répugnant...

\- C'est surement pour ça que tu es mal à l'aise au point de ne pas oser me regarder dans les yeux.

Elle releva alors le menton d'un air fier et le fixa d'un regard peu amène, les poings serrés.

\- Tes petites répliques ne m'atteignent pas. Tu peux te jouer de moi, je m'en contre fiche.

\- Jouer de toi ? Mais non ! Jouer avec toi je dirais..., répondit-il d'une voix exagérément sensuelle.

\- Je ne t'aime pas du tout, susurra-t-elle, le regard méchant.

\- Tu sais quoi petite Gryffondor ? L'important n'est pas que tu m'aimes ou pas, admit-il en agrippant son menton.

\- Qu'est ce qui est important alors ?

\- Que j'obtienne ce que je veux, peu importe comment, tant que c'est à moi, tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna d'elle, les yeux brillants de malice et d'avidité. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, qu'elle l'aime ou non, pour l'instant ce n'était pas primordial. Une seule chose comptait aux yeux du garçon, qu'elle soit à lui et à personne d'autre. Il allait s'en aller quand Hermione l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- As-tu de la poudre de cheminette ?

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et ce qu'il vit le fit rire doucement. La pauvre jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère, pour le bien de la mission à venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la rendre folle, c'était un pur délice, un délice qu'il comptait savourer encore et encore.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai. N'oublies pas que tu es dans une maison de sorciers ici, répondit-il avant de la laisser seule.

Drago patienta dix bonnes minutes devant sa cheminée avant de voir débarouler Hermione, visiblement toujours irritée. Elle passa devant lui la tête haute sans même lui lancer un seul regard, et s'installa dans la cheminée, la main tendue.

\- Poudre s'il-te-plait, grinça-t-elle.

Toujours amusé par le comportement de la femme brune, il lui versa dans la main un peu de poudre, sans oublier de frôler sa main à la sienne au passage, ce qu'elle aperçut aussitôt. Il allait lui demander l'adresse du vieil homme quand elle énonça d'une voix forte et claire :

\- Plein Champs !

Et hop, elle disparut dans les flammes. Encore abasourdi, Drago resta planté devant la cheminée sans esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Merde elle a dit quoi ? La petite conne... Elle fait ça pour se venger ! bougonna-t-il, son sourire s'étant à présent effacé de son visage.

Hésitant, il prit place dans la cheminée et dit à son tour l'adresse qu'il pensait avoir bien entendue.

Il se retrouva alors projeté dans un petit salon purement britannique, auquel il ne manquait qu'une tasse de thé fumant pour que le portrait soit parfait. Drago se releva péniblement, les muscles endoloris, quand il aperçut Hermione un peu plus loin, en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs et autres étagères.

\- Putain Granger ! J'ai bien failli me planter dans le nom de l'adresse ! rugit-il en se plantant devant elle.

\- Non ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? J'en suis profondément navrée..., dit-elle d'un ton ironique sans même lever les yeux.

\- Et tu cherches quoi là ? Tu ne...

\- Je monte à l'étage ! Reste ici ! ordonna la Gryffondor avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide et silencieux.

De dépit, il prit place sur le canapé tout en époussetant ses vêtements, sans se sentir le moins du monde gêné de salir le tapis de cendres noires. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa maison. Il entendit les pas précipités d'Hermione s'approcher. Elle prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé et versa la potion dans deux tasses, avant d'y ajouter deux mèches de cheveux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as pris les bons cheveux ? s'enquit Drago, inquiet.

\- Mais oui ! Les accessoires pour homme et femme ne sont pas pareils ! expliqua-t-elle, visiblement sûre d'elle.

Peu rassuré, il observa Hermione prendre une tasse et la lui tendre pour qu'il la prenne dans ses mains, ce qu'il fit difficilement.

\- Je vais boire la mienne dans la cuisine, je ne veux pas me changer devant toi, une fois dans la même journée et amplement suffisant, grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Il attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue avant de boire la potion d'une traite, la gorge nouée. Une violente crampe le saisit, ce qui lui fit lâcher la tasse qu'il tenait dans la main et qui s'écrasa au sol. Le Serpentard agrippa son ventre, avec la ferme intention de stopper cette horrible douleur quand enfin, par miracle, elle cessa. Il se releva alors d'un bond et s'approcha d'un miroir. Quelle horreur ! Il était brun, et petit, ses vêtements étaient à présent bien trop larges pour le corps qu'il possédait. Il approcha une main de son visage et la laissa glisser sur ce visage d'une banalité écœurante.

\- Et bien ! Même avec une moue si gentille, ton regard lance des éclairs ! tempêta la voix si reconnaissable de la Gryffondor.

Il se détourna de son reflet et ce qu'il vit faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. La femme qu'il voyait devant lui était grande, élancée, avait des courbes de rêve, une longue chevelure sombre et des yeux magnifiquement bleus. A se demander comment cette splendide femme avait fait pour se dégoter un homme aussi laid.

\- Bon ça va, ferme la bouche, une mouche va finir par entrer dedans, gronda Hermione, gênée.

\- Ça te fait quoi d'être une belle femme Granger ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ça te fait quoi d'avoir enfin une apparence amicale ? répliqua-t-elle.

Et sans même attendre la réponse du garçon, elle gravit à nouveau les escaliers.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? houspilla Drago.

\- Fillius From est dans sa chambre, allons-y avant que la potion perde son effet, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'arrêter devant une immense porte.

Drago la rejoignit au moment où elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Le vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil, leur tournant le dos et regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Grand-père... C'est moi..., minauda Hermione en s'avançant lentement.

\- Oh ma chérie, viens ici, répondit le vieillard en souriant et en se retournant pour leur faire face.

A cet instant précis, Drago arrêta de respirer. Cet homme, il l'avait déjà vu.

A cet instant précis le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Cet homme, elle l'avait déjà croisé.

Le vieillard perdu et sénile de la Cabane Hurlante était Fillius From, et c'était lui qui possédait le secret de la coupe.

* * *

Hermione s'avança d'un pas incertain et s'agenouilla devant le vieil homme au sourire bienveillant et chaleureux. D'un geste elle demanda à Drago de faire pareil, ce qu'il fit plus difficilement. A vrai dire, il préférait s'assoir sur le lit, le regard toujours éberlué.

\- Grand-père... Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oh tu sais, je vais aussi bien que peut l'être un homme de mon âge, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Tu dois penser à tant de choses, non ?

\- Oh oui, la vie est si longue et si courte à la fois... Je me souviens du temps où...

\- Où vous avez hérité du secret de la Coupe du Directeur de Poudlard ? coupa brutalement Drago.

La lionne lui lança alors un regard lourd de reproches, auquel il répondit en grimaçant.

\- Bien sûr... Cette coupe est magnifique, un jour tu connaitras aussi son secret mon enfant, affirma-t-il en caressant affectueusement le visage d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? J'ai tellement hâte d'en apprendre davantage, murmura-t-elle.

\- Un jour... Quand mon heure sera venue, tu...

Le vieil homme s'interrompit et fixa le compagnon de sa petite fille, le regard aussi perçant que celui de Dumbledore, pensa aussitôt Hermione.

\- Vous, dit-il en s'adressant à Drago, prenez bien soin de cette enfant. Elle est douce, gentille, aimante et incroyablement intelligente.

\- Je le ferai, répondit Drago, la mâchoire crispée.

\- L'aimez-vous ?

Drago détourna le regard du vieillard et observa Hermione, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il la regardait à travers son apparence factice, comme s'il l'observait elle, réellement. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le grand père et lui répondit d'une voix posée :

\- Je l'aime.

Gênée, Hermione baisse les yeux, avant de maudire son côté fleur bleue. Bien entendu, il disait cela pour donner le change, Drago n'aimait personne hormis lui-même. Quoiqu'il ait déjà parlé une fois d'une fille à qui il semblait être très attaché. A cette pensée, l'estomac d'Hermione se contracta, à son grand dam. Elle se força alors à reprendre la conversation, les minutes passaient à une vitesse folle, il était temps qu'elle découvre le moyen de réparer son maudit vase.

\- Grand-père, et pour le vase ?

\- ...

\- Grand-père ? insista la jeune fille, désespérée.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur le genou du vieil homme avant de les retirer précipitamment. Ses mains redevenaient plus petites et menues, son apparence reprenait sa forme véritable. Elle jeta alors à un regard empli d'effroi à Drago, dont quelques mèches blondes apparaissaient dans sa chevelure brune. Sans même réfléchir, elle se leva et embrassa ce grand père si chaleureux sur le front, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Nous devons y aller, merci grand père... Chéri ! Allons-y ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago, d'une voix haut perchée, avant de d'attraper le bras.

Mais Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'approcha du grand père pour lui poser une dernière question.

\- Si le vase est brisé ? Comment faire pour le réparer ?

Fillius leva un regard plein d'intelligence vers le Serpentard, et lui répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents, enfin de toutes celles qui lui restaient.

\- Seule la plus sincère des vérités peut réparer le vase brisé, chantonna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir paisiblement.

\- Allez viens ! rouspéta Hermione en l'agrippant.

Tous deux dévalèrent les escaliers pour regagner la cheminée et arriver à la demeure de Drago et sa mère. Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, déçue que son plan ait si lamentablement échoué. Le pauvre homme était encore plus sénile qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle vit Drago s'approcher d'elle et préféra le devancer.

\- Très bien, je te l'accorde, ce fut une véritable catastrophe.

\- Je te l'avais dit. En plus il aurait pu nous reconnaitre. Dire que c'était le vieux de la Cabane Hurlante. Merde... Le monde est bizarrement petit...

\- Et oui, nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance, gémit Hermione, les épaules voutées.

\- Cependant, il a parlé de vérité, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Peut-être devrions-nous nous poser devant le vase et dire tout ce que l'on pense. L'une de ces vérités pourrait le réparer.

Drago prit place à côté d'elle et l'observa, le sourire en coin.

\- Tu es de nouveau la petite brune agaçante que je côtoie tous les jours ! Quelle misère !

Hermione le gratifia d'un regard acéré. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait vu sa nouvelle apparence, une certaine envie s'était répandue en elle, une envie qui s'était transformée en jalousie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant l'expression bouche bée de Drago. Jamais on ne l'avait réellement trouvé belle, et le retour à la réalité n'en n'était que plus amer maintenant.

\- Et bien tu connais son adresse, va donc la courtiser ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, prête à s'en aller, quand il lui attrapa le poignet et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je te préfère avec ta minuscule taille, comme ça au moins, je peux te maitriser à l'aide d'une seule main, murmura-t-il dans son dos.

Le corps de la lionne se réchauffa aussitôt. Ces bras autour de sa taille, ce souffle dans son cou, et ces mots emprunts d'une sensualité déstabilisante, tout était là pour qu'elle fonde sur place. D'un geste hésitant, elle posa ses mains sur celle du garçon, qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Ce contact lui semblait intime, ces mains ne lui étaient pas totalement étrangères, cette respiration haletante lui était familière. Le corps de la femme brune hurlait son besoin de se laisser aller, alors que sa raison lui ordonnait de s'éloigner rapidement de cet être fourbe et vil.

Hermione écoutait toujours sa raison. Elle se dégagea de ses bras puissants et s'éloigna pour regagner sa chambre. Et c'est seulement à l'embrassure de la porte qu'elle lança un coup d'œil furtif au garçon, ce dernier était resté debout, les yeux fermés.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà un chapitre séparé en deux focus bien distincts ! Alors, surprises par l'apparition du vieillard de la Cabane Hurlante ?**

 **Drago se laisse de plus en plus aller et commence à dévoiler son désir, Hermione elle réagit à sa façon et ce n'est que le début ;)**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, j'espère vraiment en lire pour ce chapitre :D**


	29. Bienvenue chez les Granger

\- Hermione…

Allongé sur le ventre, toutes les couvertures tombées au sol et le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de sa voisine de chambre. Réveillé par un rêve d'un érotisme fou, dans lequel la Gryffondor avait le rôle-titre, le garçon blond ne put ignorer les conséquences qu'avait eues le songe sur son corps. Les cheveux trempés, les muscles tendus et le corps en nage, Drago poursuivit son rêve d'une intensité troublante, la respiration saccadée et les lèvres entrouvertes. Alors qu'il s'imaginait déshabiller la femme brune dans toutes les pièces de la maison, il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à sa virilité à présent durcie par le désir et l'anticipation du plaisir qu'il allait ressentir dans quelques minutes. Continuant à répéter le prénom de la lionne, telle une douce litanie, il laissa de violents frissons le parcourir de part en part avant de sombrer dans une jouissance infinie, tout en prenant soin de mordre l'oreiller pour que ses gémissements et autres soupirs rauques n'arrivent pas aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Une fois l'onde de plaisirs passée, le Serpentard se décontracta et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Comme toujours, après ce genre de séance solitaire, il se sentait seul à en crever, alors que celle qu'il voulait était si près de lui. Quoique depuis deux jours et leur escapade chez le vieux cinglé, ils s'étaient à peine croisés, Hermione s'étant replongée dans les livres pour découvrir l'identité du Mangemort, alors que Drago passait presque toutes ses journées en compagnie de sa mère, craignant qu'elle se sente seule dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Néanmoins, ils avaient décidés qu'ils partiraient aujourd'hui chez les Granger, l'endroit était plus sûr que la maison des Malefoy pour le moment. Bien qu'agacé de devoir quitter son foyer, le jeune homme ressentait une certaine hâte à l'idée de découvrir le cocon familial de sa femme, sa ville de moldue et ses parents moldus. Ce petit séjour allait être épique, il en était certain. Lentement il se releva et observa son immense lit, il se dit alors qu'un tel lit devrait être réservé pour deux personnes et non une seule, que ce genre de lit était fait pour l'amour et pour sentir un corps bien chaud collé au sien, et non pas pour y laisser autant de place.

D'un bond, pas très gracieux pour une fois, il s'extirpa de son lit pour aller prendre une douche avant d'enfiler un pantalon à la va vite. Une fois dans le couloir, il bifurqua sur la droite et se retrouva devant la porte fermée de l'étudiante, et sans une once de gêne, pénétra à l'intérieur. Les rideaux rouges cachaient partiellement la lumière du soleil, ses rayons donnaient à la chambre une teinte orangée, et dans ce cadre magnifique, se trouvait une petite femme roulée en boule sur son lit, les cheveux cachant son visage. A pas feutrés, il s'approcha d'elle et prit place à ses côtés. Le sommeil de la belle était lourd, le rythme de sa respiration était calme, posé et régulier. Le garçon s'attarda alors sur ses jambes dévêtues, une réelle torture pour Drago, qui sentit son corps réagir instantanément à cette vue, à croire que ses séances de bien-être matinales ne suffisaient plus. Il aurait souhaité la réveiller en l'embrassant et en la caressant, cependant, il savait pertinemment que la réaction d'Hermione aurait été terrible, c'est pourquoi il opta pour une autre option. Il s'avança en direction des rideaux et tira d'un grand coup sec dessus, illuminant ainsi la chambre brutalement. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il vit sa compagne gémir en se couvrant les yeux tout en étirant ses jambes.

« Ces jambes… Je pourrais les regarder sans ciller toute la journée… », pensa aussitôt Drago, se retenant difficilement de pousser un grognement guttural.

Il observa la jeune fille se réveiller, tout aussi difficilement que lui, et se redresser dans son lit, les yeux hagards et les cheveux… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour les décrire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi…, geignit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Je suis venu te réveiller, il serait temps d'y aller, répondit-il doucement.

\- Frapper à la porte aurait été trop difficile ? répliqua-t-elle en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te voir toute nue sous mes mains si j'avais frappé, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Hermione, estomaquée, se cacha derrière son drap, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas osé…, articula laborieusement la jeune fille.

\- Non Granger ! Je n'ai pas osé ! Maintenant va te laver, te changer et pour l'amour du ciel, va te coiffer ! se moqua-t-il en regagnant la porte, sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux.

\- Et toi, si tu pouvais enfiler un pull, je ne dirais pas non ! rétorqua-t-elle, cette fois-ci, totalement réveillée.

\- Arrête de mentir petite lionne, je sais que tu adores me voir torse-nu, fanfaronna-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il entendit un objet lourd s'écraser violemment contre la porte.

\- Et pas la peine de détruire la chambre de dépit ! s'écria-t-il en se retenant difficilement de rire franchement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette femme était faite pour lui.

Assis dans le salon, ses valises définitivement bouclées, Drago patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, quelque peu tendue. Elle s'avança vivement vers le garçon, le regard perçant et emplis d'inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien te conduire n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle nerveusement.

\- Granger, laisse-moi un peu tranquille, ronchonna-t-il en se levant.

\- Je ne veux pas que mes parents aient une mauvaise image du monde sorcier, et tu es une mauvaise publicité ambulante !

\- Si tu continues à me harceler, je finirai peut-être pas être de mauvaise humeur pour de bon, menaça le garçon.

\- Très bien, très bien… Mais je garde un œil sur toi ! trancha-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu peux même garder les deux yeux sur moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de rejoindre le pallier, ravie de voir la jeune femme se raidir à ses mots.

Une fois les deux étudiants dehors, Drago prit soin d'ensorceler la maison pour que personne ne puisse y pénétrer, bien que le Mangemort ait su à deux reprises comment contourner ce sort, et se retourna pour faire face à Hermione, cette dernière étant de plus en plus agitée.

\- Bon, tu as retenu mon adresse ? Parfait ! fit-elle sans même attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur. J'y vais en premier, et ne te perds pas en route !

La Gryffondor transplana alors à son domicile. Drago fit de même et se retrouva devant une petite maison à l'allure plus moderne que sa propre maison. Le quartier était assez grand et réellement trop peuplé au goût du garçon, celui-ci était habitué à habiter dans un grand terrain vaste, sans voisins ni agitation. Hermione se posta brusquement devant lui et posa son indexe sur son torse, au grand plaisir du garçon, d'un air menaçant.

\- Pas un mot de travers Malefoy, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Pas un mot ! Juste quelques gestes de travers…, répondit-il sournoisement, la main sur le cœur, mimant un serment.

\- Bon… Allons-y…, soupira Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ah j'oubliais ? Ils sont au courant de ta longue mésaventure de l'année dernière ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

La Gryffondor allait répliquer quand on la souleva dans les airs avec force et dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Ma chérie ! Tu es enfin là ! s'écria joyeusement un homme qui devait être son père.

\- Oui papa, mais s'il te plait, repose moi par terre, dit-elle en souriant.

Le père l'embrassa encore une fois sur les deux joues avant de la reposer au sol. Puis vint le tour de sa mère, qui apparut dans le petit hall pour prendre sa fille dans les bras, de façon moins brutale cette fois-ci, avant de lui demander chaleureusement :

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Non maman, ça va, je suis venue en transplanant, expliqua-t-elle pour la rassurer.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Un pouvoir que j'aimerais vraiment avoir, cela m'empêcherait d'arriver en retard au cabinet et de me faire enguirlander par ton père ! s'exclama telle en riant.

\- Arrête ça ! Elle va penser que je suis terrible avec toi au travail ! s'offusqua le père de famille avant de rire aux éclats.

Drago resta médusé devant un tel spectacle. Certes, il avait toujours été choyé et aimé par ses parents, mais jamais ils ne les avaient vu rire à gorge déployée et se taquiner de la sorte. Ils s'étaient aimés, cela était indéniable, mais sans le montrer, dans la demi-mesure, contrairement aux parents d'Hermione. Quand enfin ils se lassèrent de s'envoyer des blagues, ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à Drago.

\- Oh Hermione ! Tu ne nous présentes pas à ton camarade de classe ? s'enquit sa mère en gratifiant le Serpentard d'un regard aimable.

\- Oui bien sûr… Mal… Euh… Drago, je te présente ma mère, Lena et mon père Alaric, présenta-t-elle le sourire crispé.

\- Enchanté, dit Drago d'une voix claire et posée, sans pour autant sourire.

\- Maman, papa, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, un… camarade à moi, parvint-elle à dire, sans réussir à prononcer le mot « ami ».

\- Bienvenu Drago, tu es ici chez toi, souffla Alaric en lui tendant la main, que Drago serra, les traits tendus.

Hermione observa la scène d'un regard attentif et inquiet, quand, soulagée, elle comprit que Drago se retenait de ne pas s'essuyer la main après avoir serré celle de son père. Avant que sa mère ait la bonne idée de lui faire les bises, elle s'exprima d'une voix forte :

\- Je meurs d'envie de poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, et montrer à Mal… à Drago, celle qu'il va occuper cette semaine.

\- Oui bien sûr, je vais t'aider à…, commença Alaric en amorçant un geste vers les valises de sa fille.

\- Non merci ! Je vais tout porter comme une grande, coupa-t-elle précipitamment. Tu me suis ? chuchota-t-elle au garçon blond avant de monter les marches de l'escalier.

Drago la suivit en silence, examinant chacune des photos qui ornait le mur. Il pouvait y voir une Hermione bébé, une Hermione à 3 ans, une Hermione à 10 ans et ainsi de suite, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

\- Bon, voilà ta chambre, dit-elle en entrant dans une petite pièce, bien plus petite que sa chambre, mais infiniment plus accueillante et chaleureuse.

Le Serpentard s'avança lentement et arpenta la pièce en étudiant chaque recoin de la chambre, pour finalement s'arrêter devant un objet imposant.

\- C'est une télévision c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il, vivement intéressé.

\- C'est ça oui, elle était dans ma chambre, mais finalement je l'ai mise ici. Je la regarde de temps en temps. Mais rester amorphe devant la télé ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

\- Petite cette chambre, railla-t-il.

\- Oui, mais assez grande pour y dormir durant une semaine ! Bon, je vais dans la mienne y déposer mes affaires, tonna-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Drago s'allongea sur son nouveau lit et ferma les yeux, humant le parfum de sa femme, qui occupait à présent tout l'espace. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder quelques minutes avant de se décider à découvrir la chambre de la lionne. Sur la porte était écris 'Chambre d'Hermione Granger', certainement une lubie enfantine qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de retirer pour ses 18 ans. Il entra alors dans la chambre, sans même se sentir embarrassé d'y pénétrer sans y avoir été convié, alors que cette maison n'était même pas à lui. Mais cette fois-ci, la surprise de son entrée fracassante ne fut pas au rendez-vous, puisque la jeune fille l'attendait de pied ferme, baguette en main et pointée droit sur lui.

\- Je commence à te connaître Malefoy ! J'étais sûre et certaine que tu allais encore envahir mon espace vital…, affirma-t-elle fièrement.

\- Bravo ! J'en suis bouche bée petite lionne, tant de perspicacité m'épate, ironisa-t-il en levant les mains, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit.

\- Et que veux-tu au juste ?

\- Voir ta chambre ! Quelle question ! se moqua le jeune homme en s'allongeant sur le lit de la femme brune.

Hermione baissa sa baguette en soupirant pour ensuite ranger ses affaires dans son armoire.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de tout le temps faire les mêmes choses, ronchonna-t-elle en dépliant puis repliant soigneusement son linge.

\- Je voudrais faire bien plus, mais tu ne serais pas d'accord petite moldue, avoua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir. Et arrête avec tes surnoms stupides !

\- Quels surnoms ? fit-il, curieux.

\- Ma petite lionne, ma petite moldue, c'est très franchement nul, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- C'est toujours mieux que sang de bourbe ou sang impur, après c'est comme tu le sens, répondit-il en s'amusant avec un coussin.

Hermione préféra ne pas riposter et continua à ranger méticuleusement chacune de ses affaires. Drago, allongé et occupé à jouer avec le petit coussin rouge, ne la lâchait pas des yeux, trop content de voir la Gryffondor accepter sa présence dans sa chambre, et même de continuer à vaquer à ses petites tâches sans se soucier de lui. C'était un peu comme si la semaine qu'elle avait passé dans sa maison, l'avait aidé à supporter sa compagnie, voire même à l'apprécier. Alors qu'il laissait le coussin rebondir sur son front, il le fit malencontreusement tomber au sol, ce qui le poussa à se pencher pour le ramasser, et ainsi découvrir un magazine caché sous le lit. Aussitôt qu'il l'eu aperçu, il oublia sa première distraction pour s'intéresser au magazine. Il s'allongea à nouveau et commença à le feuilleter, de toute évidence c'était un magazine de moldus, les images étant désespérément statiques. Il allait le jeter un peu loin quand il remarqua qu'un jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge, avait été entouré d'un gros marqueur rouge.

\- Granger ? C'est qui ça ? interrogea-t-il en lui montrant les photos entourées.

Et sans même s'y attendre, Hermione sauta sur lui et lui arracha le magazine des mains, avant de s'éloigner pour le ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

\- Mais tu es cinglée ! s'exclama-t-il encore hébété de la réaction violente de sa camarade de classe.

\- Tu n'avais pas à fouiner dans mes affaires ! souffla-t-elle pour ne pas crier, de peur d'attirer l'attention de ses parents.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as failli m'étrangler ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! glapit-elle fermement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Amusé par l'attitude d'Hermione, Drago bondit du lit et s'empara du magazine, alors qu'Hermione se précipitait à sa rencontre pour le lui reprendre des mains. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était debout, le Serpentard était bien trop grand pour qu'elle puisse parvenir à atteindre le magazine, ce qui fit pouffer de rire son persécuteur.

\- Alors alors… Qui est ce bel étalon qui réchauffe le cœur de la lionne au caractère farouche ? s'esclaffa-t-il alors qu'il lisait les articles concernant le fameux jeune homme.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je te jure, tu vas vraiment me le payer ! s'égosilla-t-elle alors qu'elle sautillait sur place pour essayer de l'attraper, sans succès.

\- « Tom Felton est le nouvel acteur à la mode, après sa fantastique interprétation de l'étudiant sorcier aux mœurs sombres et maléfiques dans la magnifique saga Hamy Slater «… », Tom Felton, qui joue depuis ses 12 ans le rôle de Slato Faledroy, a été récompensé, à juste titre, par le grand Festival de… »

\- Mais rends-moi ça ! cria-t-elle en montant sur son lit pour bondir sur le garçon, qui à présent était totalement hilare.

\- Non mais quelle tête de naze il a ! Ça se voit que ses cheveux ne sont pas réellement blonds, contrairement à moi… Puis franchement, Tom Felton… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? ricana-t-il alors qu'Hermione était maintenant accrochée à son dos.

Drago continua à lire tous les articles le concernant, incroyablement content de sentir la lionne suspendue à son cou, les jambes enroulées autour de lui, et la poitrine compressée contre son dos. Il aurait aimé vivre ce genre de scène chaque jour de sa vie, passer des taquineries à quelque chose de plus lascif et brutal, cependant pour le moment, il savoura cette petite confrontation improvisée. Alors qu'il allait entamer la dernière page, la petite furie accrochée à lui planta ses ongles dans son ventre, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait sa plaie toujours à vif, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur et tomber à genoux. Hermione pu alors se saisir du magazine, mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas qu'il l'attrapa par les chevilles pour la faire s'effondrer à son tour. La jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, ce qui provoqua un nouvel élan de fou rire chez le Serpentard.

\- Toi tu es vraiment un…, bourgeonna la jeune fille en se relevant, rouge de honte.

\- Non mais franchement, tu es trop pitoyable, réussit-il à placer entre deux rires.

\- Tu parles, c'est bien toi qui est tombé le premier, non ?

Drago se releva en titubant et se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage souriant.

\- Comment peux-tu le trouver beau ? finit-il par demander, sa crise de fou rire commençant à se dissiper peu à peu.

\- Il est très charmant, puis de toute façon ce sont mes goûts, pas les tiens, répliqua-t-elle tout en essayant de cacher son sourire et en embarras.

\- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ce type, lâcha le garçon visiblement jaloux.

Assise en tailleur par terre, Hermione l'observa les sourcils levés.

\- Mais qui aimes-tu réellement, à part ta mère et toi-même ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par aimer ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux cachés par son avant-bras.

\- Je ne sais pas… Penser tout le temps à cette personne, vouloir être constamment à ses côtés, désirer la protéger et qu'elle soit heureuse. Ressentir ce genre de sentiments, expliqua-t-elle, troublée de converser sur un tel sujet avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Peut-être que je le suis complètement alors…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Hermione se redressa à son tour et contempla la silhouette allongée du grand garçon blond.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oh non, pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus Drago ? plaisanta-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir détestés tout de suite ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry, Ron et moi. Pourquoi avoir, dès la rentrée, déclarer les hostilités contre nous ? précisa-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es une fille de moldus. Parce que Potter m'avait défié en refusant de me serrer la main et parce que Weasmoche… a une tête à claques tout comme le reste de sa famille de rouquins, expliqua-t-il sereinement.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- J'en ai eu marre de courir après eux pour les énerver, j'ai d'autres choses plus utiles à faire.

\- Me harceler par exemple ? rétorqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

A ces mots, Drago dégagea ses yeux et la fixa d'un regard impénétrable.

\- C'est exactement ça. Mais mine de rien, je t'ai sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises…

\- Oui, mais ma vie était en danger par ta faute, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Il n'empêche que je t'ai sauvé la vie ! J'attendais plus de reconnaissance de ta part… Petite lionne…, ronronna-t-il en souriant sensuellement.

\- Je devrais t'étouffer avec mon oreiller plutôt.

\- Si tu le fais, grimpe sur moi, que je sente un corps chaud glisser sur le mien avant mon funeste trépas, susurra-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et lui tourna le dos pour ramasser le magazine et le jeter à la poubelle, à la plus grande satisfaction du garçon. Puisque après tout, toute concurrence devait disparaître. Aux yeux de Drago, la Gryffondor ne pouvait apprécier et désirer le corps que d'une seule et unique personne, son corps à lui. Il allait fermer les yeux quand plusieurs magazines tombèrent du ciel pour atterrir sur lui.

\- Voilà ! Cadeau ! Amuse-toi bien ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand calme, Hermione occupée à repasser ses vêtements alors que Drago découvrait les hobbies des moldus, des distractions qu'il trouvait aussi futiles que leur pauvre existence. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux de ses lectures pour contempler sa femme, tout en songeant qu'il y a encore quelques mois, rester dans la même pièce qu'elle plus de 15 minutes l'aurait certainement rendu fou. Certes, il était complètement fou en ce moment, mais il était pris d'une autre folie, bien plus agréable mais incroyablement cruelle, car impossible à assouvir pour le moment.

Puis vint le moment du repas, Alaric et Lena s'attablèrent aux côtés d'Hermione et Drago, ravis de pouvoir parler à leur fille pour connaître son sentiment sur sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Il remarqua que la Gryffondor, très maligne, prenait soin de toujours occuper ses parents pour que ces derniers n'aient pas l'idée saugrenue de questionner le Serpentard, peu enclin à discuter avec des moldus. Hermione aida sa mère à débarrasser la table à l'aide d'un sortilège de 1ère année, ce qui eut l'air d'impressionner sa mère, au grand désespoir de Drago. Puis ils regagnèrent tous deux leur chambre respective. Ne sachant comment se distraire pour passer sa soirée, le jeune homme allait fouiner dans la petite chambre quand on frappa à la porte. Il s'avança pour l'ouvrir quand Hermione entra d'un pas vif.

\- Pas très poli d'entrer sans que je t'y autorise, remarqua-t-il, ironique.

\- Très drôle ! Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un coffret.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il vivement.

\- Le coffret de toute la saga Star Wars, je me suis dit que ça t'occuperait pour la nuit.

\- Le truc avec « je suis ta sœur » ? demanda-t-il brusquement, de brèves sueurs froides se propageant dans tout son corps à ce simple souvenir encore trop vivace.

\- Exactement ! Allez viens, je te montre comment changer de cassettes dès que le film est fini.

Hermione s'accroupit devant le magnétoscope et montra au garçon, encore abasourdi par l'acte de la Gryffondor, la manière de mettre un film en route. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant un Drago bouchée bée et pensif, comme ce fut le cas il y a de ça quelques jours encore, alors qu'elle avait délicatement posé ses mains sur les siennes avant de fuir à toutes jambes. Ce simple contact, et surtout le fait qu'Hermione y réponde, avait plongé le jeune homme dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, à savoir s'il devait se précipiter vers elle pour la retenir de force, ou bien la laisser s'en aller pour la pousser à recommencer plus tard. Il avait alors opté pour la seconde solution, bien que ce choix fût réellement douloureux tant il avait besoin du corps de la belle contre le sien.

Laissant de côté ses pensées troublantes, il prit place sur le lit et regarda les images défiler sous ses yeux. Au bout de plus de deux heures de film, il devait bien reconnaître qu'à défaut d'avoir une vie palpitante, les moldus avaient une imagination débordante. Il allait commencer le dernier volet quand un sentiment de manque naquit en lui, le poussant à sortir de sa chambre et à pénétrer dans celle de l'étudiante. Alors qu'elle dormait à poings fermés, il la souleva sans un mot, traversa le couloir alors avec elle dans ses bras, regagna sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit, avant de reprendre sa place à ses côtés et regarder la suite de cette histoire passionnante. Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait ressenti l'envie subite de la voir dormir à côté de lui ? Il n'en savait encore rien, mais il finirait bien par trouver une idée d'ici le lendemain matin. Il poursuivit donc avec grand intérêt les aventures de Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Dark Vador et compagnie, tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de sa femme assoupie, à présent sûr et certain que sa place, était de dormir près de lui chaque nuit.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Je tenais à écrire une journée un peu plus "tranquille" et "calme"... Un genre de quotidien paisible entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard ! Des moments complices, intimes, drôles et touchants, mais sans que ça fasse too much ^^**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes celles qui prennent le temps de poster un review, vous me comblez de joie ! Et je vous remercie par avance de celles que vous laisserez pour ce chapitre :D (bientôt le cap du trentième chapitre héhé).**


	30. A la découverte d'un nouveau monde

\- Mmm…

Hermione s'éveilla lentement, une main couvrant ses yeux, encore incapable de les ouvrir. Se prélassant lentement, elle dû reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de dormir dans son lit à elle, loin de la maison des Malefoy. Et quelle nuit elle avait passé, toute en douceur, accompagnée de quelques songes agréables. Hélas, dans quelques heures à peine, elle allait devoir affronter son camarade de classe, et ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour l'occuper toute une journée, surtout dans un quartier de moldus. De plus, le comportement du garçon ne cessait de l'étonner et de la désarçonner. Il se montrait tantôt drôle, tantôt sensuel, tantôt agressif, c'est pourquoi elle était de plus en plus perdue en sa présence. Narcissa Malefoy avait bien raison en la mettant en garde avant qu'elle n'entre pour la première fois dans l'étrange demeure, de toute évidence, la lionne n'en était pas ressortie indemne, et Drago non plus. Laissant échapper un long soupire, elle décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment, quand elle prit conscience que plusieurs voix résonnaient dans la pièce. Hébétée d'entendre la voix de Han Solo retentir dans sa chambre, démunie de télévision, Hermione se força à entrouvrir les yeux quand ce qu'elle vit la figea. Drago Malefoy, allongé près d'elle, absorbé par la télévision. Ne sachant pas si elle devait se relever en hurlant ou bien l'attaquer, toutes griffes dehors, elle décida de continuer à l'observer à la dérobée. Ses cheveux, complètement emmêlés, tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comme s'il désirait vivre l'action qu'il regardait, ses muscles étaient détendus et sa respiration calme. Une couette beige les recouvrait tous les deux, bien qu'elle put tout de même s'apercevoir que le garçon ne portait pas de tee-shirt. Cette simple vision fit accélérer le cœur de la Gryffondor, ses joues s'empourprèrent et un nœud se noua dans son ventre.

« Respire, respire, respire… Redresse-toi et frappe-le », pensa-t-elle énergiquement.

Cependant, malgré elle, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer le garçon d'un regard ébahi, à la fois gênée de se trouver dans une telle situation et agacée de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Elle distingua alors la main de Drago se lever, ce qui la poussa à fermer instantanément les yeux, peu désireuse d'être prise en flagrant délit de reluque. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une légère caresse dans ses cheveux, à présent elle percevait une main courir tendrement le long de sa chevelure, tel un rituel quotidien et routinier. Muette de stupeur, Hermione serra les poings sous son oreiller tout en essayant d'oublier le martèlement ininterrompu de son cœur. Tétanisée de surprise et de stupeur, la jeune fille releva les paupières et vit exactement la même chose que précédemment, Drago buvant chaque réplique du film, à la différence près, que sa main continuait de caresser ses cheveux. Ces gestes tendres avaient quelque chose de rassurant, de familier et d'intime, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser aussitôt. Néanmoins, ce moment de paix ne dura pas bien longtemps.

\- Suis-je beau au point que tu ne puisses détourner ton regard de ma personne ? s'enquit Drago, sans pour autant lâcher l'écran des yeux.

Rouge de honte, Hermione se redressa et écarta la main du garçon d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fiche dans ta chambre ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai passé des heures à essayer de trouver une raison à ta présence ici, sans résultat. Alors je te laisse choisir, répondit-il laconiquement, sans la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre au juste ? Que tu m'as fait venir dans ton lit sans excuse valable ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! affirma le garçon en souriant.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? ragea Hermione, éberluée face au garçon nonchalant.

\- Pas du tout petit lionne…

\- Et regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! s'écria-t-elle, à présent hors d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard tourna son visage vers son interlocutrice et plongea son regard acier dans celui de la femme brune, qui perdit quelque peu de sa contenance.

\- Je t'assure qu'en ce moment précis, il vaut mieux que je ne te regarde pas, concéda-t-il, la voix basse.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Tu as regardé Star Wars toute la nuit ?

\- Il fallait que je me change les idées pour ne pas craquer…, continua-t-il, la voix de plus en plus grave.

\- Craquer ? s'étonna Hermione.

Le jeune homme blond ne lui répondit pas, mais laissa courir son regard sur les jambes dénudées de la belle, sur sa poitrine à peine cachée et sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Devant un tel regard, Hermione sentit son bassin se réchauffer délicieusement. En ce moment même, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire si elle aimait être observée de cette façon ou pas. La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait dû s'énerver, crier sa colère, mais elle n'y parvenait décidément pas, trop occupée à frémir sous le regard du jeune homme.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je… je ne… Ne me fais plus dormir avec toi, bredouilla-t-elle péniblement.

\- Sinon quoi ? riposta-t-il tout sourire.

\- Bref ! Allez ! Debout ! s'exclama-t-elle, souhaitant par-dessus tout clore ce sujet et ainsi oublier sa timidité inexpliquée.

La femme brune allait retirer la couette des jambes du garçon pour le forcer à se lever, quand il l'empoigna violemment.

\- Un conseil gamine… Ne perds pas ton innocence en retirant cette couette, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés, le front collé à celui d'Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Gamine ? Tu viens de me traiter de…, s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Et si tu laissais cette couverture sur moi, pour à la place, descendre me préparer un bon thé ? proposa-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner des…

\- Putain Granger ! Descends de ce lit avant que je ne perde le peu de sang-froid qu'il me reste ! coupa-t-il, le souffle court, alors que ses lèvres frôlaient à présent le nez de la lionne, tandis que sa main resserrait davantage son étreinte.

Alors que son corps lui criait de rester dans le lit en compagnie du Serpentard, Hermione se releva d'un bond et quitta la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une fois dehors, elle s'adossa contre la porte et porta une main à son cœur, espérant ainsi le calmer.

De son côté, Drago se laissa tomber dans le lit, les bras croisés derrières sa nuque. Finalement, cette nuit avait été un calvaire, jamais il n'aurait pensé que passer la nuit dans le même lit que la femme brune relèverait à ce point de la torture psychologique et physique. Il n'avait cessé de se tourner dans tous les sens, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie irrépressible de se coller au corps chaud de la belle, de laisser glisser ses mains sur ce corps défendu, d'en embrasser chaque partie. Et puis, ne parvenant plus à se maîtriser, il avait décidé de plonger à nouveau dans la saga, espérant ainsi ne pas perdre complètement le contrôle de son corps. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était affalé sur ce lit, dans lequel regorgeait l'odeur de sa femme, il se laissa aller et fit courir sa main vers sa virilité, durcie au point qu'il aurait été compliqué de la cacher à cette adorable casse-pied de Granger.

Seulement cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le courage de contenir ses cris.

\- Je le savais Granger ! J'étais sûr que tu allais faire ce thé ! annonça-t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine d'une démarche assurée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi ! J'en avais envie… Voilà tout…, répliqua-t-elle en posant la tasse de thé fumant en face du garçon.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à assumer le fait que tu aimes me faire plaisir ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

\- Il pleut, tu veux quand même sortir ? interrogea-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Tu avais prévu de sortir avec moi ? s'étonna le Serpentard en sirotant lentement son thé.

\- Je préfère te savoir en dehors de cette maison. Alors ?

\- Où sont tes parents ?

\- Ils travaillent. Ce sont des dentistes de garde, ils sont toujours au boulot, répondit-elle tranquillement.

\- J'aime la pluie, sortons admirer les jolis petits cafards…, chuchota-t-il.

\- Ne compare pas les moldus à des cafards ! tempêta la jeune fille.

\- Tu préfères les blattes ? A moins que tu ressentes une certaine prédilection pour les rats ?

\- Espèce d'abruti ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant vers le lavabo pour y rincer sa tasse.

Drago l'observa. La lionne avait troqué sa chemise de nuit contre une robe banche, au tissu épais mais à la coupe troublante, car cette dernière épousait parfaitement les courbes de l'étudiante, ce qui n'aidait pas Drago à penser à autre chose qu'à son corps vibrant sous ses caresses.

\- Tu n'avais pas autre chose à te mettre sur le dos ? Un sac poubelle par exemple ? grogna-t-il, irrité de devoir tout le temps se retenir.

\- J'adore mes vêtements, et tant pis s'ils ne conviennent pas à Monsieur Malefoy, railla-t-elle.

\- Il y a bien une chose que j'adore, ce n'est pas pour autant que…

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que tu adores toi ? Ton ego ? Ton narcissisme ? se moqua-t-elle en lui faisant face.

\- Ma femme.

Bouche bée, Hermione lâcha son torchon de vaisselle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Un horrible pincement au cœur se fit sentir, alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler sans raison. Chancelante, elle se mit à genoux pour ramasser le torchon pour ensuite tourner le dos à l'étudiant blond, avant de lui demander d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait ferme.

\- La femme dont tu m'avais parlé dans le train ?

\- Exactement.

\- Elle est à Poudlard ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Probablement.

D'un bond elle sursauta et se projeta sur le côté. Le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle et avait dit ce dernier mot à son oreille, ce qui décupla ses frissons, à son grand dam.

\- Allons Granger, arrêtons ce jeu du ni oui ni non. Tu meurs d'envie de connaître son nom ! Demande-le-moi, et je te le donnerai, dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis juste étonnée qu'une femme ait su toucher ton cœur de pierre, répliqua-t-elle, les poings serrés.

\- Elle ne l'a pas seulement touché, elle l'a fissuré, l'a brisé et a piétiné les gravats.

\- Coriace la petite ! ironisa Hermione.

\- Si tu savais à quel point…, souffla-t-il en posant sur elle un regard lourd.

La Gryffondor préféra ne pas poursuivre cette conversation et prit grand soin d'essuyer sa tasse avant de la ranger, le tout sous le regard pesant de Drago. Son pincement au cœur n'avait toujours pas disparu, bien au contraire, il s'était intensifié. Elle maudit alors Drago et son nouveau pouvoir étrange et malveillant qu'il exerçait sur elle.

\- Dis-moi Granger, c'était comment avec Weasmoche ?

A cette question, Hermione faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Comment était-il au courant de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Ron ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Etait-il complètement fou ?

\- Je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, chantonna-t-elle en amorçant quelques pas en direction du couloir, quand il la retint fermement.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Comment c'était ?

\- Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! brailla-t-elle. Maintenant lâche-moi !

\- Dis-moi ma lionne, est-ce que tu pensais vraiment à lui quand il te faisait l'amour…

La claque partit toute seule. Drago se massa sa joue rougie par la violente gifle de la jeune femme, ravi de l'avoir une fois de plus poussé à bout.

\- Je t'interdis de te montrer à ce point grossier avec moi ! tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte, étonnée de ne pas le voir se venger de la gifle.

\- Je n'ai pas été grossier, je n'énonçais qu'une simple vérité, répondit-il calmement.

Hermione repensa alors au garçon du bal, à ses gestes et à ses baisers. Drago avait raison, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'à Ron cette nuit-là, mais pour rien au monde elle aurait pu lui avouer cela.

\- On sort ou pas ? s'impatienta la jeune fille, au comble du désarroi.

\- Je prends mon manteau, j'arrive.

Drago gravit les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse, les muscles encore tendus, tant il avait été à deux doigts de lui avouer la vérité sur cette fameuse nuit au bal. Une fois dehors, Hermione ouvrit un grand parapluie noir, que Drago attrapa, étant plus grand qu'elle. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment, collés l'un à l'autre sous l'immense parapluie sombre, traversant les rues, foulant le sol jonché de quelques détritus, frôlant certains moldus. Mais Drago se souciait peu de l'environnement qui l'entourait ou de la destination de leur voyage, non, ce qui l'intéressait, était la petite femme brune présente à côté de lui, dont l'épaule touchait la sienne. Ils marchèrent ainsi dix bonnes minutes quand elle s'arrêta en dessous d'un abri de verre.

\- Bon, maintenant, je vais me venger de ces huit années de persécution et de coups fourrés, entonna-t-elle fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Granger ? demanda-t-il, soudain anxieux.

\- Nous allons prendre le bus ! Tiens ! Il arrive ! dit-elle en riant.

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Le bus. La chose la plus effroyable qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui parlaient, riaient, se plaignaient, toussaient, éternuaient, pleuraient, dormaient, criaient, bref, vivaient dans ce minuscule espace clos roulant. Ho oui, sa petite femme était très maligne et infiniment perfide, car une fois dedans, il n'y avait plus moyen d'en sortir. C'est tout de même, avec une certaine satisfaction, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était le plus grand du bus, lui permettant de s'adosser contre une vitre, lui évitant ainsi de se tenir à une personne inconnue. Il allait lâcher un sourire carnassier à son ennemie quand il vit qu'elle était coincée entre deux individus, des individus de sexe masculin plus précisément. Sans même réfléchir, il la prit par le bras, la souleva de quelques centimètres et la plaque contre la vitre, avant de se plaquer à son tour contre elle.

\- Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? ronchonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise d'être collée à Drago.

\- Tu préfères que ce soit moi ou l'ivrogne d'à côté ? bougonna-t-il.

\- D'accord…, concéda-t-elle à demi-mot.

Le bus continua de suivre son trajet défini, un trajet que Drago trouva long, trop long. Une chose était certaine, la vie des moldus était bien différente que celle observée dans Star Wars. Il n'y avait pas de superbes vaisseaux spatiaux, pas du tout, mais un engin qui ne cessait de freiner brusquement, le projetant contre sa tentatrice de femme. Les mains plaquées contre la vitre, de part et d'autre du visage d'Hermione, la mâchoire crispée et les muscles endoloris, Drago laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'étudiante.

\- Déjà fatigué ?

\- Quand est-ce que ça va finir ? s'enquit-il, haletant.

\- Bientôt. Tu es vraiment un enfant roi, qui ne connaît rien au monde réel, affirma-t-elle.

\- Le monde réel je m'en moque, tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici.

\- J'ai eu une bonne idée ! Je suis contente de te voir dans cet état, ajouta-t-elle observant la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

\- Tu parles d'une bonne idée… Tu pourrais le regretter plus que moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il se colla complètement à la Gryffondor, ondulant du bassin contre elle, les lèvres frôlant sa nuque. En sentant la chaleur du garçon se propager en elle, Hermione tenta difficilement d'avaler sa salive, sans résultat, alors qu'elle luttait contre son corps, empêchant ainsi ses cuisses de s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer la jambe du Serpentard. Et c'est avec soulagement que le bus s'arrêta à son arrêt. Elle attrapa le poignet du garçon et sauta en dehors du bus, revigorée par l'air frais. C'est alors qu'elle crû apercevoir au loin un visage charmant, et pas inconnu. L'individu disparu alors dans la foule, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

\- Et voilà ! Après l'effort ! Le réconfort ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant franchement, avant de se retourner et de voir l'expression qu'affichait le jeune homme.

Debout, raide comme la justice, Drago ne cessait de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, la fixant d'un regard brûlant qu'elle jugea dangereux, car incroyablement envoûtant.

\- Malefoy ? Et si tu levais les yeux pour voir où nous nous trouvons ? conseilla-t-elle doucement, de peur de réveiller le fauve.

Sans un mot, Drago leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut l'immense bâtiment qui se trouvait devant lui, où il pouvait y lire sur sa façade…

-… Cinéma…

\- Et oui ! Tu as aimé la télévision ? Tu vas adorer ça ! dit-elle joyeusement afin de cacher son embarras.

Perdu dans ce nouveau monde, Drago la suivit en silence, la vit acheter quelques bonbons et du pop-corn avec une monnaie qu'il ne connaissait pas, et prit place dans une immense salle aux sièges rouges. A l'avant se trouvait un gigantesque écran noir.

\- Nous allons regarder X-Men, et va savoir pourquoi, je suis sure et certaine que tu vas adorer les méchants, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

\- M'emmener ici ? Pourquoi ? insista le garçon.

\- Pour te prouver que les moldus ont leur propre magie ! répondit-elle en souriant, alors que la salle s'assombrissait.

Hermione eut alors le plaisir de voir Drago scotché à son siège, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites tant il était pantois.

« J'ai définitivement eu une bonne idée… ».

Drago savoura chaque moment passé dans cette salle obscure. Hermione avait raison, ce pouvoir de vivre le film de façon si intense relevait de la magie, même si jamais il ne lui aurait avoué cela, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour autant que son jugement concernant les moldus allait changer. Néanmoins, même si le film était réellement intéressant, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à la femme assise juste à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait retenir sa main de plonger dans le pot de pop-corn en même temps que la lionne, appréciant chaque frôlement de peau. Il réalisa alors qu'en seulement quelques jours passés en sa compagnie, il avait réussi à s'approcher d'elle, à la rendre plus réceptive à ses gestes, à l'adoucir à son contact. Mais un problème persistait, elle ne savait toujours pas que c'était lui, le garçon du bal.

« Et si elle me confondait avec un autre connard ? Et si c'était déjà fait ? », songea aussitôt le serpent.

Une fois le film terminé, Hermione regagna la sortie quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son parapluie dans la salle. Hélas, les portes se refermèrent avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le prendre. Déçue, elle regagna l'arrêt de bus et prit place à côté d'un Drago silencieux.

\- Alors ?

\- Pas mal.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ouais.

Perplexe devant la morosité du Serpentard, Hermione se couvrit davantage dans son gilet, alors qu'une averse tombait sur elle, puisque bien sûr, l'abri était partiellement cassé, laissant s'engouffrer la pluie. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux étudiants n'échangent un seul mot, quand subitement, Drago poussa un grognement sourd.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Arrête-ça…, gémit-il.

\- Mais quoi donc ?

\- De croiser et décroiser tes putains de jambes ! s'énerva-t-il pour de bon.

Stupéfaite, Hermione le fixa sans réussir à déchiffrer son expression. Penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage dans les mains, il observait sans ciller ses jambes trempées, que sa robe ne dissimulait presque plus.

Depuis la sortie du cinéma, le grand garçon blond n'avait cessé de ruminer de sombres pensées, imaginant un autre homme dans les bras de sa femme, quand son regard fut attiré par le jeu de jambes ininterrompu de sa camarade de classe, à croire qu'elle cherchait à le narguer. N'y tenant plus, il agrippa le bras de la lionne et l'entraîna de force dans une petite ruelle déserte, avant de la paquer contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu m'as fait mal ! cria-t-elle en se massant le bras.

\- Et toi Granger, tu me fais mal depuis des mois sans que je ne m'en plaigne, dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? Je fais tout pour prendre sur moi, pour ne pas m'énerver !

\- Mais regarde-toi merde…

Sa robe collait maintenant son corps mouillé, ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage et ses joues ainsi que ses lèvres étaient rougies par le froid. Dans la précipitation, son lourd gilet était tombé par terre, la dévoilant encore davantage aux yeux du prédateur qu'était à présent Drago

\- Si mon apparence te déplait, tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder ! s'époumona-t-elle.

\- J'essaie de ne pas te regarder, mais je ne peux plus, je n'y arrive plus…, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque, le regard avide.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ! J'en ai assez de tes sautes d'humeur ! C'était bien plus facile quand tu n'étais qu'un gamin capricieux ! siffla-t-elle, le corps parcouru de frissons incompréhensibles face au regard incandescent du jeune homme.

\- C'était plus simple pour moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et amère.

\- Alors s'il te plait, redeviens comme…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago se jeta sur elle et laissa exploser toutes ces semaines de désir refoulé et de frustration permanente. D'une main il attrapa ses cheveux bruns alors que de l'autre il agrippa sa taille, collant ainsi ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans un gémissement sourd, et indifférent aux faibles protestations d'Hermione, il savoura le contact de ces lèvres pleines sur les siennes, forçant celles-ci de sa langue, afin de s'insinuer sensuellement dans la bouche chaude de sa lionne. Dans un grognement guttural, il commença par lécher cette langue si longtemps désirée pour ensuite la sucer et la mordre légèrement avant de reprendre le baiser plus en profondeur. Et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il senti la femme brune répondre à son baiser avec la même fougue, enroulant sa langue à la sienne, s'accrochant à ses cheveux blonds, gémissant contre ses lèvres. Ivre de désir, il la souleva contre la paroi mouillée et écarta ses jambes de son genou, se perdant dans les caresses que lui prodiguait sa femme.

« A moi… Elle est à moi… Ma femme… », ne cessait de se répéter mentalement Drago, alors que les deux étudiants se laissaient aller à un plaisir si longtemps réprimé.

Submergé par ses émotions, le Serpentard descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme, qu'il embrassa amoureusement, pour ensuite glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux trempés. Il se mit à sucer cette peau fine, tel un lion affamé devant le plus délicieux des repas.

\- Hermione… Hermione… J'en avais tellement envie…, gémit-il en embrassant ses épaules.

C'est alors qu'il fut brutalement projeté en arrière. Incrédule, il regarda Hermione, qui à présent le fixait d'un regard méprisant.

\- C'était toi, dit-elle sèchement.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il sut parfaitement de quoi elle parlait en cet instant précis.

\- Ne joues pas au plus malin ! Le soir du bal ! Le garçon dans le noir… C'était… toi…, haleta-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'était moi. Il faut croire que mes baisers sont inoubliables, fanfaronna-t-il en feignant un sourire, alors qu'au fond de lui, le ton acide de la jeune fille le rongeait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Hermione, que croyais-tu depuis tout de ce temps…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! coupa-t-elle.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Merde ! Tu imagines peut être que je laisse toutes les femmes que je connais me bercer la nuit ou dormir avec moi ? Tu penses que je prends le temps de panser les plaies d'une autre personne que moi-même ? Que je prends tout le monde dans mes bras ? Mais bordel ! Tu as juste joué à l'autruche en faisant semblant de ne rien voir ! beugla à son tour Drago, hors de lui.

Abasourdie, Hermione s'éloigna de lui, les mains devant la bouche.

\- Je suis une fille de moldus…, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis une sang de bourbe, une sang impure, et tant d'autres choses… L'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- Tu es ma femme avant tout ! Le reste, je saurai le gérer en temps et en heure, affirma-t-il le poing serré.

\- Je ne comprends pas…, murmura-t-elle, comme effrayée.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, car il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et ne fais pas semblant de ne rien ressentir ! La manière dont t'es occupé de moi quand je me sentais mal, la façon dont tu m'as sauvé la vie. Le fait que tu ne te sois même pas énervé alors que je t'avais fait dormir avec moi…

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Et ce baiser qu'on vient d'échanger… Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu veux être avec moi et je…

\- La ferme ! Moi je te hais ! C'est tout ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle tenta de partir en courant quand il la rattrapa, dégagea les quelques mèches mouillées de son visage, et l'embrassa férocement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. A ce simple baiser, tout le corps d'Hermione vibra à nouveau, elle savait que Drago disait vrai, que tout en elle lui criait d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de vivre plus intensément encore ce qu'elle vivait maintenant, mais elle en était incapable. Il s'était joué d'elle, lui avait caché la vérité durant des jours, elle se sentait trahie. Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait de pire que de se sentir trahi par Drago Malefoy ? D'un mouvement brusque, elle s'écarta de lui en gémissant.

\- Tu me veux petite lionne, pourquoi résistes-tu ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Mais Hermione, perdue dans toutes ces nouvelles émotions, s'échappa à vive allure. Drago la suivit aussitôt quand soudain elle disparut de sa vue, puisqu'un foule d'individus masqués cachait à présent la jeune femme. Il fonça dedans et continua à la chercher du regard quand un rire tonitruant et angoissant résonna dans la foule. Une fois que les personnes déguisées se furent éloignées de lui, Drago trébucha sur un masque qui se trouvait par terre. Tétanisé de froid et de peur, il retourna le masque et découvrit le masque du Mangemort.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, le masque dans la main, Drago se releva, essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen lui permettant de la retrouver, mais comment faire dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, où la magie n'avait jamais vu le jour ? De toute évidence, le Mangemort venait de l'enlever, et la retenait captive, mais comment l'aider ? Se sentant impuissant alors que la femme qu'il aimait était en danger, il cria sa rage.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, nous y sommes, ils se sont embrassés et il a révélé son secret ! Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé et le Mangemort revient dans la danse ;)**

 **Certaines ont du remarqué que j'ai posté ce chapitre avec quelques jours de retard, je vous explique. Étant donné que j'ai achevé mon autre fiction, j'ai décidé de publier à nouveau un chapitre le dimanche =)**

 **Je remercie vraiment vraiment vraiment toutes celles qui me lisent et surtout celles qui me laissent des reviews ! On peut aimer mon histoire ou bien la détester, il n'empêche que j'écris ce que j'aime et j'aime me faire plaisir en écrivant mes hsitoires héhé Donc un gros gros merci pour vos reviews, pressée de lire vos réactions suite à ce chapitre ;)**


	31. Que trépasse si je faiblis

Anéanti, seul et perdu dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, Drago resta debout, stoïque, crachant désespérément sur sa pitoyable impuissance. Il allait se cacher dans un coin sombre de la ville pour transplaner chez lui, espérant y trouver le Mangemort et sa prisonnière, quand soudain, il aperçut un peu plus loin un autre masque. Il s'en approcha et distingua au coin de la rue un autre, et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Ce satané Mangemort avait prévu de ne pas totalement disparaître, bien au contraire, il souhaitait entraîner Drago dans un piège, en l'appâtant avec l'étudiante brune, et en marquant le chemin de ces nombreux masques. Soit, si c'était le cas, il mordrait à l'hameçon avec le plus grand plaisir. Et c'est d'une démarche résolue et déterminée qu'il suivit la route indiquée par son ennemi. Le jeune garçon traversa de nombreuses rues avant de se retrouver devant une petite forêt, certain qu'il approchait du but, il poursuivit sa route, la peur au ventre, ruisselant de transpiration et de pluie. Alors que sa progression à travers les arbres, les feuilles et la boue se fit plus difficile, il entendit des cris d'agonie. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le Serpentard se mit à courir comme un dératé, ignorant les égratignures, la douleur et la peur, ne songeant qu'à Hermione et à ce qu'elle endurait par sa faute. Puis les cris cessèrent subitement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago de continuer sa folle course, et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Recroquevillée sur le sol, trempée, les mains serrées sur son ventre, la Gryffondor paraissait être tellement faible et fragile que le cœur du garçon se serra douloureusement. Il amorça quelques pas en sa direction quand quelqu'un rugit :

\- Endoloris !

Hermione reprit ses hurlements, enfonçant ses ongles dans son ventre, tentant vainement de faire disparaître l'horrible douleur ainsi. Drago chercha alors du regard d'où provenait le sort, mais il n'aperçut personne, alors qu'Hermione continuait de crier à la mort. Blessé dans tout son être et emplis de rage, il mugit dans la sombre forêt.

\- Où es-tu ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Viens me trouver, à moins que tu ne sois trop lâche pour oser me faire face !

C'est alors qu'il apparut, déambulant tranquillement, son masque dans la main droite, sa baguette dans l'autre, affichant un sourire goguenard, comme si torturer une jeune femme était distrayant, comme si voir sa propre élève souffrir était la chose la plus amusante qu'il ait fait.

\- Egnam Torm…, murmura Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi-même ! fit-il en courbant noblement l'échine, tel un galant cavalier saluant sa partenaire de bal.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se tenait devant lui, visiblement ravi de pouvoir enfin dévoiler son visage, et par conséquent, sa véritable personnalité. Certes, Drago avait toujours été le seul à ne pas apprécier ce soi-disant séducteur, ami de tous les élèves et dont la patience était reconnue par toute l'école. Mais de là à l'imaginer Mangemort, ça, jamais il ne s'en serait douté. Puisqu'à présent, le professeur avait perdu son doux visage aimable, et l'avait remplacé par des traits durs et emprunts de folie.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? finit par demander Drago.

\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà mon garçon, répondit-il aimablement, tout en continuant de marcher en direction du corps quasi inerte d'Hermione.

\- Non je ne le sais pas ! Je vais vous le demander encore une fois. Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le jeune homme d'une voix plus forte.

\- Egnam Torm, sombre abruti ! brailla le Mangemort.

Drago le vit s'avancer davantage vers l'étudiante, il put même apercevoir que la baguette de la Gryffondor sortait distraitement de la poche de son agresseur. Cherchant vainement un moyen d'attirer l'attention de son ennemi pour qu'il s'éloigne d'Hermione, le Serpentard continua à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai même jamais entendu ce nom au sein de ma famille. Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom n'est-ce pas ?

C'est alors que le professeur se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant de détourner son regard de la jeune fille, au grand soulagement de Drago. Visiblement, distraire le Mangemort était la meilleure tactique à adopter pour le moment.

\- Bravo ! Bravo ! Si je ne tenais pas ma baguette, j'aurais applaudis ! Non, bien entendu, ce nom n'est qu'un pseudonyme. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille, petit…, ricana-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Drago, de plus en plus agacé.

\- Si la gentille petite sang de bourbe était réveillée, elle aurait tout de suite trouvée.

\- Oui mais elle ne l'est pas, ragea Drago les dents serrées, imaginant le supplice qu'avait dû endurer sa femme par sa faute.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit quelques pas en sautillant, s'amusant de la situation et de son avantage physique et moral.

\- Egnan Torm, mon petit… Egnam Torm… Et si tu essayais de regrouper ces lettres différemment ? souffla-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Drago se mit à réfléchir, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le professeur. Il aurait abandonné s'il n'avait pas senti l'importance de cette question, comme si le fait de donner une mauvaise réponse pourrait entraîner une sanction… mais pour Hermione.

« Egnam Torm… Egnam Torm… Mais merde ! Que veut-il dire par assembler les lettres de façon différente ? Les lettres, je dois me concentrer sur les lettres, sur les… ».

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

E-G-N-A-M T-O-R-M

M-A-N-G-E M-O-R-T

MANGEMORT !

\- Mangemort..., murmura le garçon.

\- Et bien voilà ! Il suffisait de réfléchir un tout petit peu, railla-t-il.

\- Mais quel est ton véritable nom ?

\- Cela, je ne te le dirai que lorsque tu seras agonisant à mes pieds, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le Mangemort bondit à côté de la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente, et s'accroupit à ses côtés avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux bouclés, assombris par la pluie. Face à cette scène, Drago serra les poings sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. L'homme restait toujours dangereux et sur le qui-vive, malgré sa soudaine fascination pour la chevelure de la lionne. De toute évidence, il faisait cela pour agacer le jeune garçon.

\- Pourquoi s'attaquer à Hermione ? Quel lien a-t-elle avec ton ressentiment à mon égard ? interrogea Drago.

Egnam, occupé à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione en souriant tendrement, ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se détourner de sa victime pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

\- Elle ne faisait pas partie du plan au départ, à vrai dire, j'avais tout d'abord pensé à cette idiote de Parkinson. Comprends-moi, je ne voulais pas seulement te tuer, mais te faire souffrir au point que tu attendes ta mort impatiemment. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à voir des choses intéressantes. Des regards, des gestes, des mots… Puis je t'ai vu à la Cabane Hurlante, la protégeant, lui sauvant même la vie. Malgré cela je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr. Toi Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une famille au sang pur, amoureux d'une petite sang de bourbe. Hilarant non ? plaisanta-t-il.

Drago préféra se taire, même si au fond, il bouillonnait de colère contre lui-même. Si Théodore s'était aperçu de son petit jeu, il était évident que le professeur n'était pas non plus passé à côté. Toute cette souffrance était de sa faute, encore une fois, il avait entraîné douleur et désolation sur son sillage.

\- C'est pourquoi je souhaitais en être sûr et certain. C'est alors que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de la torturer avant de courir te prévenir, voilà pourquoi j'étais tant essoufflé. A peine avais-je prononcé son nom que déjà tu étais partis en courant. Je t'ai suivi mon petit, et je t'ai vu subir le sort de Potter juste pour entrer dans cette infirmerie et rejoindre ta dulcinée. C'était tellement romantique que j'ai failli verser une petite larme, se moqua Egnam en faisant glisser sa baguette le long du corps d'Hermione.

Ce dernier geste suffit à achever la patience du Serpentard, qui brandit sa baguette en direction du Mangemort.

\- Maintenant lèves-toi et fais-moi face ! hurla Drago.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Je te tue !

Le Mangemort se releva en soupirant et lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Tu ne me tueras pas, par contre, tu risques de me mettre en colère, et ma colère pourrait rebondir sur ta dulcinée au sang impur, menaça-il, toujours avec le même sourire fou.

\- Ne la touches plus jamais, chuchota Drago, la main tremblante, le bras tendu.

\- Ah oui ? Serait-ce un ordre ? s'étonna Egnam. Très bien, étant donné que c'est demandé si gentiment, je ne peux qu'obéir. Doloris ! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers Hermione.

Cette dernière se réveilla en hurlant. Drago fondit sur le Mangemort pour l'attaquer du Sectumsempra quand son ennemi le prit de vitesse et lui lança un sort, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre pas, le moindre geste, comme si ses pieds étaient englués dans le sol et que ses bras pesaient chacun une tonne.

\- Arrêtes ça ! s'écria Drago, ressentant chaque cris de la belle comme une lame transperçant son cœur.

\- Je suis une âme charitable petit Malefoy, je vais te laisser le choix, dit tranquillement Egnam, sans cesser de torturer Hermione.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Une vie contre une autre.

\- J'accepte ! La mienne contre la sienne ! Mais laisses-là partir ! hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Les cris d'agonie cessèrent. Le professeur, surpris, dévisagea Drago d'un regard ahuri.

\- Tu serais prêt à donner ta vie en échange de la sienne ? questionna-t-il en désignant d'un geste vague le corps endoloris d'Hermione. Contre une vie qui aurait moins de valeur que la tienne ?

\- Je le ferai, susurra-t-il.

\- Très noble. Très stupide aussi, mais cela requiert une certaine noblesse. Mais non, le choix n'était pas celui-ci, puisque de toute façon je compte te tuer, précisa-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Que veux-tu alors ? cracha le jeune homme de dépit.

\- 57 avenue des Fleurs, résidence des Laurhy, énonça paisiblement le professeur.

Drago le regarda sans comprendre, pourquoi lui donnait-il une adresse ? Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Résidence des Laurhy ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? grinça Drago, de plus en plus effrayé, malgré l'expression impassible qu'il montrait.

\- Je sais tout voyons ! Je suis vexé de voir à quel point tu doutes de mon omniscience !

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Ta mère se trouve encore là-bas, bien en sécurité chez son amie. Mais voilà ton dilemme, ta femme ou ta mère. A toi de choisir, proposa le Mangemort.

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le front de l'étudiant, se mélangeant ainsi aux gouttes de pluie. Il devait gagner du temps, le sort commençait déjà à perdre de son intensité, il avait besoin de plus de temps pour l'attaquer.

\- Pourquoi ? finit pas demander Drago.

\- Pourrais-tu poursuivre ?

\- Pourquoi cette vengeance ?

\- Dumbledore, répliqua sèchement Egnam.

\- Dumbledore ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui ! Dumbledore ! Le grand et le majestueux Dumbledore ! C'était à moi de le tuer, à moi et à moi seul ! Je devais être professeur dans cette école et ainsi l'assassiner. Mais Lucuis et Severus ont préféré te choisir en rôle-titre, persuadant Le Seigneur du mal que tu étais plus capable que moi pour accomplir cette mission. J'ai été déshonoré, relégué au simple poste de subalterne. Sais-tu ce que doit ressentir un père, qui après avoir gravit tant d'échelons, voit son fils briser toutes ses attentes et tout son travail ? Moi je l'ai vu, et j'ai vu mon père, une corde au cou, expirant son dernier souffle !

A présent, toute trace de joie s'était évanouie, l'amusement avait laissé place à la haine et au ressentiment.

\- Ton père n'a pas hésité à répudier son ami, à le pousser au suicide, tout ça pour un peu de gloire. Maintenant il est mort, et ce n'est que juste retour des choses. J'aurais bien aussi tué ce connard de Severus, hélas Nagini s'en est chargé pour moi, et bien sûr, il n'a aucune famille sur laquelle je peux me venger.

\- Tu… Tu as…, bredouilla Drago.

\- Et oui… C'était moi ! Lors de la dernière bataille, je me suis faufilé dans la salle, et sur qui suis-je tombé ? Ton père ! Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à le tuer. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai été embauché si facilement à Poudlard ? McGonagall a assisté à la scène, et à idiotement pensé que j'étais de leur côté en tuant un Mangemort. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? railla-t-il méchamment.

Drago pouvait sentir le sang battre à ses tempes. Il avait en face de lui le meurtrier de son père, l'homme qui l'avait assassiné de sang-froid. Son père n'était donc pas mort de la main d'un partisan de Potter, mais bien d'un de ses alliés. Une rage fulgurante fit vibrer le corps tout entier du garçon. Un seul mot raisonnait dans sa tête : Vengeance !

\- Tu ne trouves plus tes mots n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peut-être eu la vie de ton père, mais ma famille reste aujourd'hui pauvre et déshonorée, alors que la tienne est riche. Ta timbrée de mère et toi-même vivez aisément, alors que moi je me bats pour survivre ! C'est pourquoi, en mémoire de mon père qui s'est suicidé à cause de ta famille et en mémoire de ma mère qui est morte de chagrin quelques semaines après le décès de son époux, je vais tuer ta femme sous tes yeux, je vais te tuer et je tuerai ta mère peu après.

Sentant que le sort s'était à présent totalement levé, le Serpentard se jeta à la gorge du Mangemort, la baguette enfoncée dans son cou, prêt à le tuer quand il fut projeté plus loin. Il allait se relever quand le Mangemort hurla un sort qu'il n'entendit pas tant la douleur qui traversa son corps fut destructrice. Le corps parcouru de spasmes nerveux, une souffrance inimaginable le fit crier et hurler d'agonie. Néanmoins, au plus profond de cette affliction, Drago ne cessa de penser à Hermione et au mal qu'il lui avait fait en tombant amoureux d'elle. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'il serait mort ? Allait-elle survivre ? Allait-elle davantage souffrir ? Il valait mieux qu'il continu de souffrir à la place d'Hermione, peut-être aurait-elle le temps de s'enfuir ? Le jeune homme allait sombrer dans un abîme de supplice quand la douleur stoppa net.

Les ongles enfoncés dans les yeux du Mangemort, Hermione s'agrippa à son dos et les planta encore plus profondément. Dans un hurlement de rage et de douleur, Egnam bascula en arrière, écrasant ainsi la jeune femme accrochée à son dos. Hermione parvint à saisir sa baguette et à s'élancer plus loin avant de lui faire face. Elle avait été si bête, se faire enlever dans une rue peuplée de passants et subir le doloris sans pouvoir se défendre. Mais le pire avait été de se réveiller, de s'extirper de cet abysse de souffrance pour voir Drago subir le même sort. Malgré l'état d'extrême faiblesse dans lequel elle était, elle s'était ruée sur le professeur pour l'agresser et ainsi le pousser à briser le doloris. Merci Merlin, elle avait réussi, mais le Mangemort possédait toujours sa baguette. Sans une ni deux, il lança un sort impardonnable qu'elle réussit à éviter, elle lança le même sortilège qu'il pu esquiver à son tour. Commença alors un duel d'une extrême violence entre la Gryffondor et son professeur. Hermione allait lancer un dernier sort quand le Mangemort transplana subitement derrière elle pour lui attraper le bras afin de faire tomber sa baguette au sol. La femme brune hurla douleur quand un craquement sonore se fit entendre, elle comprit alors que son ennemi venait de lui casser le bras. Essayant d'oublier cette vive douleur lancinante, elle s'échappa, fit quelques pas mais fut jeter au sol par l'imposant homme, qui la retourna sur le dos et prit place sur elle.

\- Je pourrais peut-être m'amuser avec elle non ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant Drago, ce dernier, encore affaibli par le précédent doloris, eu à peine la force de fermer ses poings de colère. Dis-moi, une bonne douche après coup pourrait suffire non ? demanda-t-il cette fois-ci à Hermione.

Telle une lionne enchaînée, la Gryffondor se débattait férocement, lui donnait des coups de pieds, tentait de le mordre, de le griffer, quand elle sentit une main s'insinuer sous sa robe. Quelques larmes, dissimulées par la pluie, glissèrent le long de ses joues. La force commençait à lui manquer et le puissant Mangemort la tenait bien trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse se dégager. C'est, impuissante, qu'elle jeta un regard désespéré à Drago, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de retirer tes sales pattes de ma femme ! EXPERLIARMUS ! hurla Drago, qui avait finalement réussi à se mettre debout.

Le Mangemort fut violemment projeté contre un arbre, tandis que le Serpentard aida la Gryffondor à se mettre debout. Toujours tétanisée, Hermione regarda l'expression ferme et déterminée de son camarade de classe et laissa courir sa main sur son visage pâle, aux yeux incandescents.

\- Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Fais attention, répondit-elle dans le même souffle, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas attendrissant ? Un couple amoureux, main dans la main. Mais bon, il est maintenant temps d'en finir ! tonna Egnam d'une voix forte avant de faire apparaître dans le ciel quelques étincelles rouges.

C'est alors que le plus monstrueux des Détraqueurs fit son apparition et fondit, telle une énorme masse sombre, sur Drago. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil le professeur s'approcher, ce qui la poussa à l'attaquer, le projetant ainsi beaucoup plus loin dans les bois. Son attention se reporta sur Drago, qui à présent, était allongé, les yeux fermés et subissait le baiser du Détraqueur. Sans même réfléchir, Hermione s'élança vers le bourreau et sa victime et songea au souvenir le plus heureux qu'elle possédait. La vision d'un baiser ardent sous la pluie éclata dans son esprit, l'incitant à crier de toutes ses forces :

\- Spero Patronum !

Le patronus de la femme brune, plus puissant que jamais, attaqua de front le Détraqueur, obligeant ce dernier à s'envoler sans pour autant disparaître. Drago se releva péniblement, et pensant au même souvenir que l'étudiante, fit apparaître sa lionne argentée, qui s'élança vers le monstre. Ensemble, les deux patronus réussirent à faire disparaître, définitivement le Détraqueur. Le Serpentard allait s'approcher de sa comparse pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle se jeta sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi d'être touché par l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Egnam Torm. Hermione, affalée sur Drago, lança le Sectumsempra sur son professeur, qui s'écroula immédiatement. Le jeune homme blond repoussa délicatement Hermione et s'approcha lentement de son ennemi, qui à présent, agonisait par terre.

\- Alors… Que… Que vas-tu faire maintenant…, bégaya-t-il, alors qu'une violente quinte de toux lui fit cracher du sang.

Sans même ciller, Drago brandit sa baguette et chuchota :

\- A la mémoire de mon père, Lucius Malefoy…

\- Crois… Crois-tu que c'est… vraiment… la fin… ?

Egnam Torm prononça doucement un nom en souriant sournoisement. Mais Drago, accablé par la douleur et la rage ne l'entendit pas et prononça dans un souffle :

\- Avada Kedavra…

Un jet vert frappa brutalement Egnam Torm au visage, qui passa de vie au trépas. Epuisé et le corps endoloris de part en part, Drago s'approcha d'une démarche chancelante vers Hermione, qui, abattue par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, s'était assise contre une arbre, les yeux fermés. Le Serpentard prit place à ses côtés et enroula ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la lionne, tous deux étant trop éreintés pour espérer transplaner convenablement jusqu'à la maison des Granger. Hermione, le corps frémissant, s'abandonna aux bras du garçon, laissant la pluie dégouliner le long de son corps sans un mot.

\- Je l'ai tué, lâcha le jeune homme.

\- Je comprends, concéda-t-elle.

 _Drago avançait à pas feutrés dans le long couloir sombre, dont les murs austères et ternes anéantissaient chaque parcelle d'euphorie et de gaieté. C'est alors qu'il se jura de détruire ce manoir une fois la guerre finie, quelque que soit le vainqueur, il lui était désormais impossible de vivre dans cette maison, qui pourtant était la sienne depuis tant d'années. Des cris d'agonie résonnèrent à ses oreilles, des pleurs, des suppliques et le douloureux bruit du sang qui coule signifiant que la mort approche. Qu'aurait-il donné pour s'enfuir loin de cet enfer ! Pour échapper à la folie meurtrière de sa tante et des autres Mangemorts ! Pour mettre sa mère en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de ce calvaire !_

 _\- Drago ! Dragoooo ! Viens ici !_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette folle ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix, pourtant il avait réussi sa mission, Dumbledore était mort. Putain… Dumbledore était mort par sa faute… Quelle horreur…_

 _\- Drago ! Mon chéri ! Viens chez tata ! hurla-t-elle rageusement._

 _D'un pas lourd, il gravit les marches de l'escalier et se retrouva devant une vision d'horreur. Six cadavres étaient étendus dans le salon, et un seul corps respirait encore. Un homme d'âge mûr, certainement avait-il été un brave homme autrefois, mais face à la folie maléfique de Bellatrix, il ne dégageait qu'une aura de terreur, de tristesse et d'agonie._

 _\- Dis-moi mon chou, as-tu déjà lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix éraillée._

 _\- Oui…, dit-il dans un souffle._

 _Il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra à plusieurs reprises, mais sans jamais avoir atteint sa cible, peut-être n'avait-il jamais réellement souhaité tuer quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Tu as donc déjà tué…, railla-t-elle, le regard étincelant._

 _\- Oui, mentit le garçon sans broncher._

 _\- Tue-le ! ordonna-t-elle, toute guillerette._

 _Les muscles de Drago se crispèrent, il lança quelques regard désespérés à son père, qui l'ignora royalement, avant de découvrir le visage apeuré de sa mère, anéantie de voir son fils devenir un meurtrier de sang-froid. Il s'approcha alors à pas lents de sa future victime, il pouvait sentir l'homme affaiblit et mourant frémir à chacun de ses pas, comme si ces derniers étaient le rythme de son cœur, faiblissant de secondes en secondes. Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas le tuer ? Merde, allait-il vraiment le tuer ?_

 _Non, jamais il ne pourrait tuer un homme meurtris, il n'était pas un meurtrier, il n'était qu'un gosse ayant grandi dans un environnement malsain à cause du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était incapable de tuer un homme de sang-froid. La main qui tenait sa baguette mit à trembler violemment. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi son père ne lui venait-il pas en aide ? Que devait-il faire ?_

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _Drago se retourna brusquement et découvrit Severus Rogue, la baguette levée vers le corps à présent inerte de l'homme torturé. Son parrain venait, une fois de plus, de sauver l'innocence de son filleul au détriment de la sienne._

\- Je n'ai jamais tué quiconque avant lui, expliqua Drago, les yeux fermés, berçant doucement la petite femme blottie contre lui.

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix, murmura-t-elle.

L'empathie d'Hermione le fit soupirer de soulagement et le poussa à serrer davantage son étreinte.

\- Tu me détestes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce que je suis ici par ta faute ? s'enquit-elle, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Oui, c'est totalement de ma faute, répondit-il d'un ton serein.

\- Alors oui… Je te… déteste…, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'endormir profondément.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione en se réveillant brutalement.

\- Chut, calme-toi, et appelle moi Drago, souffla le jeune homme blond à son oreille.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Drago, plus précisément dans son lit. La lune brillait dans le ciel noir, la douce lumière de la lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la petite pièce.

\- Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? s'enquit-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Je nous ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité et je t'ai porté pour rentrer.

\- Comment as-tu fais ? Tu as marché ? Jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-elle bouchée bée.

\- J'ai pris le bus comme nous l'avions fait. Puisqu'il se faisait tard, il était presque vide. Bon, après je me suis un peu perdu mais finalement j'ai retrouvé la cabane qui te sers de maison, relata-t-il.

\- Et mes parentes ? Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude ?

\- Ils ont laissé un mot expliquant qu'ils travaillaient ce soir, nous sommes seuls, précisa-t-il.

Soulagée, Hermione se laissa retombée sur le lit, quand elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle était toujours trempée, couverte de sang et de boue. Elle examina son camarade et s'aperçut qu'il était dans le même état catastrophique qu'elle. Elle repensa alors à cette journée, qui avait commencé si normalement pour finir dangereusement. Mais plus que tout, elle songeait à ce baiser, à cet aveu, à Drago Malfoy. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser à cause du Mangemort mais… C'était lui, depuis tout ce temps, l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, et c'était ce même homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. A quel moment étaient-ils devenus si proches ? Les disputes, les caresses, les secrets révélés et cette attirance qui ne cessait de croître entre eux.

Le jeune homme blond s'allongea sous les couvertures à ses côtés et laissa promener sa main dans les cheveux de la lionne, les yeux fermés. Collé ainsi à elle, la Gryffondor sentir une chaleur agréable se répandre dans son corps tout entier, la poussant à soupirer d'aise. Elle le vit alors se redresser brusquement sur le coude et planter son regard couleur acier dans le sien.

\- Sais-tu ce qui va se passer à partir d'aujourd'hui ? De ce soir ? De cet instant ? murmura-t-il sérieusement.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

\- A partir de maintenant, je te protégerai, je te garderai pour moi seul, que cela te plaise ou non. Tu es à moi et tu m'appartiens, à jamais, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, l'empêchant ainsi de se révolter face à cette annonce.

Mais Hermione n'allait pas protester, pas tout de suite. Encore trop épuisée physiquement et moralement par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se laissa aller à savourer ce doux baiser mouillé que lui donnait Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà un chapitre avec pas mal d'action ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Surpris ou pas du tout ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas peu fière de mon EGNAM TORM = MANGEMORT haha :D**

 **Ah oui, le titre est tiré d'une réplique du film Les Visiteurs ^^**

 **Nous entrons à présent dans la dernière ligne droite, tout n'est pas encore réglé, loin de là mais nous avançons tout doucement vers la fin ^^**

 **Merci encore pour vos super reviews et hâte d'en lire de nouvelles :)**


	32. Face à face explosif

_« A partir de maintenant, je te protégerai, je te garderai pour moi seul, que cela te plaise ou non. Tu es à moi et tu m'appartiens, à jamais »._

Hermione se réveilla brusquement avec cette phrase résonnant dans la tête. Le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit s'était maintenant évanoui, au grand dam de la Gryffondor. A présent, Hermione pouvait se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ce qui la fit frémir de tension. Elle était dans le même lit que Drago Malefoy, et s'était laissée embrasser par ce dernier, avec un délice certain, et à plusieurs reprises, en l'espace de quelques heures seulement. De plus, il lui avait fait une sorte de déclaration, en tout cas ça y ressemblait drôlement, et elle n'avait pas même émit un son de protestation. Allongée sur le dos, elle tourna la tête et l'observa un moment. Celui-ci était affalé sur le ventre, le corps sale, dégoulinant de pluie, de boue et de sang. Sans un bruit, la jeune femme se releva et distingua une faible lumière traverser les rideaux, pourtant tirés. De toute évidence, le soleil était en train de se lever. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle gagna la salle de bain, quand elle s'arrêta devant la glace. Et c'est bouche bée qu'elle observa son reflet. Toute trace de saleté s'était envolée, ses meurtrissures étaient dissimulées par quelques pansements et même ses cheveux étaient démêlés. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua sa tenue, elle portait une de ses chemises de nuit. Elle se demanda alors qui avait bien pu s'occuper d'elle quand son sang se glaça.

\- Malefoy...

D'un bond, elle se précipita dans la chambre et vit le garçon se relever difficilement dans le lit, la main sur le front.

\- Bordel... J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser..., marmonna-t-il.  
\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as déshabillé ? demanda lentement Hermione.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et la regarda en souriant.

\- A ton avis ? se moqua-t-il.  
\- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu as bafoué mon intimité ! s'emporta-t-elle.  
\- Mais tu n'as plus d'intimité maintenant. Plus avec moi en tout cas, trancha le Serpentard.

A ces mots, Hermione sentit une once de colère rugir en elle. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Certes elle n'avait pas eu la force de le repousser, certes elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie, certes elle commençait à développer des sentiments bien étranges à son égard... Elle n'avait, cependant, jamais accepté de devenir le jouet de l'impétueux Serpentard. Drago la contempla perdre contenance avec amusement. Malgré son état d'extrême fatigue, il avait pris un plaisir incommensurable à la soigner pendant qu'elle dormait. Bien que par pudeur, il s'était obligé à fermer les yeux à certains moments. Néanmoins, le fait de sentir ses mains glisser sur le corps inerte de sa femme, avait été un moment magique, même pour un sorcier tel que lui.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien Malefoy. Je veux, maintenant, mettre les choses au point et...  
\- Non, c'est toi qui va bien m'écouter, coupa-t-il en se redressant péniblement sur son lit. Je suis épuisé, courbaturé et sale, alors que toi tu es propre, fraiche, et tu peux miraculeusement bouger ton bras.

Etonnée, Hermione se souvint que le Mangemort lui avait cassé le bras lors du combat.

\- Tu m'as guéri ? s'enquit-elle, estomaquée.  
\- Figures-toi que lorsqu'on se fait punir pour avoir foiré une mission donnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on apprend deux trois sortilèges utiles, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Abasourdie, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Avait-elle eu tort de lui crier dessus de la sorte alors qu'il avait pris soin d'elle, au détriment de sa propre santé ? Quelque peu adoucie, elle l'observa d'un œil critique, les mains sur les hanches, et lui lança :

\- Est-ce que tu as la force de te lever ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Car en plus de te soigner, j'ai transplané chez ma mère pour voir si elle allait bien, ce qui m'a encore plus affaibli, répliqua-t-il en continuant de sourire.  
\- Elle va bien ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.  
\- Elle reste fidèle à elle-même, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de pousser un léger gémissement de douleur.

Consciente qu'elle lui était redevable de ses attentions à son égard, elle courue dans la salle de bain, prit une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude, attrapa un gant au passage, et rejoignit le jeune homme. Drago s'était rallongé et la regarda s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, sans même oser respirer, de peur de briser le rêve qu'il croyait vivre.

\- Bon... Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état lamentable, et de toute évidence, tu ne peux pas te lever. Je vais donc te laver, partiellement, le corps avant de panser tes plaies, expliqua-t-elle rapidement les yeux baissés.  
\- Partiellement ? répéta-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.  
\- Bref ! Je pense que tu es quand même en état pour retirer tout seul ta chemise ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Sans même lui répondre, Drago déboutonna les quelques boutons encore accrochés à sa chemise, sans quitter la belle des yeux, et la jeta au sol. Puis, il entreprit de défaire sa ceinture avant de descendre, lentement, le pantalon le long de ses longues jambes blêmes, pour le jeter, lui aussi, par terre. Se trouver à moitié nu devant la jeune fille fit vibrer son corps tout entier, tout en songeant que dans un contexte différent, ce serait elle qui serait allongée non loin de lui. Cette simple pensée l'électrisa, élargissant encore davantage son sourire.  
Hermione, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Voir du coin de l'œil, Drago se déshabiller langoureusement, n'avait eu pour qu'effet que d'augmenter sa gêne et sa timidité.

\- Bon... Je vais commencer par ton visage... Fermes les yeux, marmonna-t-elle en mouillant le gant avant de le poser délicatement sur le front du garçon.

A ce contact, Drago ne put retenir un gémissement de soulagement, ce gant trempé lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle nettoya son front, ses pommettes, son menton, ses oreilles pour descendre jusqu'à son cou et sa nuque. Afin de masquer son trouble, la Gryffondor décida d'amorcer un début de conversation.

\- Tu as mis de l'onguent sur mes plaies, il n'y en a pas chez moi. Où en as-tu trouvé ?  
\- En plus d'aller voir ma mère, je suis retourné chez moi pour en chercher, murmura-t-il d'un air absent.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, regardes-toi maintenant. Pas capable de te laver tout seul, le sermonna-t-elle.  
\- Quelle plaisir..., souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

A ces mots, le cœur de la lionne se mit à battre à un rythme fou. Ce moment était trop intime, trop complice et trop délectable pour qu'elle le savoure complètement. Lorsqu'elle descendit jusqu'au torse du Serpentard, une onde de chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Sans même avoir conscience de ses gestes, elle laissa courir sa main sur son ventre dur avant de la retirer brusquement pour y placer le gant à la place. Mais c'était trop tard. Drago s'en aperçut et ouvrit les yeux pour la fixer d'un regard brûlant, toute trace du sourire ayant maintenant disparu. Hermione feint de ne pas le remarquer et continua son travail dans le silence le plus total, quand elle avala difficilement sa salive. Allait-elle réellement descendre plus bas ? Impossible. Et pourtant... Une envie irrépressible lui ordonnait de caresser tendrement la bosse qui se formait sous ses yeux. Elle en mourait littéralement d'envie, non pas par désir, mais par curiosité. Oui voilà c'était cela, de la pure et innocente curiosité.

\- Hermione, soit tu y vas, soit tu t'arrêtes, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtes de me regarder comme tu le fais, gémit Drago, les poings agrippés au drap, les joues légèrement rougies.

Honteuse d'être prise pour une perverse, elle s'attaqua aux cuisses du garçon, ignorant la respiration saccadée de son patient. Elle poursuivit ainsi sa tâche jusqu'aux pieds, quand elle lui demanda de s'allonger sur le ventre pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de son dos. Sans hésiter, Drago s'allongea et enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller. Le garçon pouvait sentir les mains de la femme brune glisser sur son dos dans de gestes doux et à la limite du supportable. Sans oublier la façon dont elle l'avait regardé quelques instants plus tôt. A ce moment-là il avait bien cru défaillir, et l'état de sa virilité en témoignait de lui-même. Les fines mains de son infirmière descendirent sensuellement jusqu'à ses jambes, à présent, l'étudiante appliquait de l'onguent sur ses plaies à vif. Il mordit rageusement dans le coussin, non pas par douleur mais pas frustration. Une fois que le supplice prit fin, il s'apprêta à se relever, quand il sentit un peigne dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu me coiffes ? s'étonna-t-il.  
\- Tu l'as bien fais pour moi, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Drago se laissa alors bercer par ces tendres caresses dans ses cheveux couleur or tout en ressentant un ravissement aussi intense que celui qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il lui avait brossé ses longs cheveux bruns. Une fois la besogne achevée, Hermione se redressa prestement et disparut dans la salle de bain. Drago, encore tremblant d'excitation, se remit sur le dos et descendit sa main jusqu'à l'endroit extrêmement sensible de son corps, prêt à se soulager, quand elle revient dans la chambre. D'un bond, il retira sa main, manquant de se cogner contre le bord du lit.

\- Tu es bien agité pour un convalescent, railla-t-elle.  
\- A se demander à qui la faute ? chuchota-t-il en la dévorant d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Mal à l'aise et horripilée par son désir de rejoindre le serpent dans son lit, elle se précipita en-dehors de la chambre. Drago, à présent seul, se mit à penser à l'épreuve qu'il venait de vivre. La Mangemort, son histoire, son père, son assassinat et merde... avoir tué Egnam Torm. L'estomac soudain noué, il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux dans l'objectif d'effacer la vision de lui tuant un homme sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Maintenant il est temps de manger !

Drago rouvrit les yeux et contempla sa petite femme brune, au caractère revêche et au cœur indomptable. Sa seule lueur dans ce monde obscur, son seul espoir de bonheur, sa vie. Drago savait qu'Hermione était encore loin de se douter de l'importance qu'elle occupait dans le cœur du garçon, qu'elle était à mille lieux de penser qu'il était fou d'elle au point de commettre l'irréparable. Et pour le moment, c'était bien mieux ainsi.

\- Nourris-moi Hermione ! ordonna-t-il d'un sourire goguenard.  
\- Alors là il n'en n'est pas question ! Tu prends cette fourchette et tu l'amènes à ta bouche, tout seul, comme un grand, rouspétât-elle.  
\- Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais emmener à ma bouche, murmura Drago, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de l'étudiante.  
\- Et bien pour le moment, ce sera cette fourchette ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que son ventre faisait des cabrioles.

Sans un mot et sans décrocher son regard de la lionne, il mangea tout ce qu'elle lui présenta. Une fois rassasié, elle apporta le plateau dans la cuisine et revint lui faire face, bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair.

\- Il est temps qu'on se parle sérieusement Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.  
\- Seulement quand tu m'appelleras Drago, taquina-t-il.  
\- A quoi rimait tout ce déballage dans la ruelle ? Et dans le lit hier soir ?  
\- Ce déballage ?  
\- Oui ! Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais te croire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Drago la regarda quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis se décida à lui répondre.

\- Je peux mentir. Je mens tout le temps. J'aime mentir. Mais mon corps lui ne peut pas. Baisses-ce drap, et tu auras la preuve que je ne mens pas.  
\- Arrêtes avec tes connotations...  
\- Sexuelles ? acheva-t-il.

A ce mot, Hermione faillit s'écrouler. Certes elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron, mais ça restait son unique relation intime, elle était encore loin d'être à l'aise lorsqu'on abordait ce genre de thème avec elle.

\- Oui... Tout à fait oui..., murmura-t-elle, rouge de gêne.  
\- Et pourtant, tu le ressens tout comme moi, ma petite lionne. Alors arrêtes de te leurrer aussi bêtement, ronchonna-t-il en se redressant dans le lit pour étirer ses jambes en-dehors de la couche.  
\- Pourquoi moi ?

Drago laissa courir son regard sur le corps de la belle. Il commença par ses lèvres, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses seins pour s'arrêter sur ses jambes.

\- Parce que tu me rends fou...  
\- C'est incompréhensible ! Je suis une fille de moldus ! Tu es...  
\- Ça suffit ! Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça alors je vais seulement te répondre que ma haine s'est transformée en...  
\- En quoi ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.  
\- En envie irrépressible de te faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces du château, expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione préféra s'éloigner du garçon. Comment était-ce possible ? Drago Malefoy ? Puis elle songea au soir du bal, à ses regards qu'il lui lançait en cours de potion, au fait qu'il était toujours près d'elle, qu'il avait subi le Sectumsempra pour la rejoindre à l'infirmerie et encore bien d'autres choses. Oui, il avait changé, mais avait-elle changé elle-aussi ?

\- Et moi, comment peux-tu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je puisse m'intéresser à toi ? riposta-t-elle.  
\- Je l'ai su le soir du bal, alors que tu ne voulais que moi.  
\- Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! cria-t-elle de dépit.  
\- Mais c'était moi ! Je sais que tu me hais, tu me détestes, je le sais. Mais je sais que tu me veux, tu as envie de moi à tes côtés, tout le temps. C'est pour ça que tu cherches sans cesse l'affrontement, tout comme moi, affirma-t-il la voix de plus en plus rauque.

A présent debout, Drago avança en direction de la lionne, les muscles crispés et les traits tirés.

\- Tu m'as insulté tous les jours pendant des années ! Penses-tu que je puisse passer outre ? lança Hermione, apeurée de voir le garçon s'approcher d'elle si légèrement vêtu.  
\- Je ne m'excuserai pas, si c'est ce que tu attends de moi, trancha-t-il fermement.  
\- Et... Et pourtant ce serait le moins que tu puisses faire..., bredouilla-t-elle.  
\- Je suis un Malefoy, je ne m'excuse pas. Mais je te ferai oublier mes précédentes insultes, promit-il en s'arrêtant à 5cm d'elle.  
\- Non... Je ne veux pas..., bégaya Hermione, peu habituée à être seule dans une chambre avec un homme presque nu.  
\- Tu as peur du jugement des autres ? railla-t-il méchamment.

Furieuse d'entendre un tel jugement à son encontre, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et hurla :

\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Toi ? Le prince Malefoy qui ne pense qu'au regard d'autrui ? Figures-toi que je m'en fiche des autres ! Jamais je n'ai agis pour être acceptée par les autres, car je vaux mieux que ça ! Tu crois que Ron ou Harry pourraient me haïr pour cela ? Et bien non ! Parce que ce sont de véritables amis ! Ils pourraient me faire la morale, me dire que je suis folle, mais jamais ils ne me délaisseront ! Si je ne veux pas c'est pour moi ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ton mépris et de ta haine à mon égard !

Une fois la tirade lancée, Hermione reprit son souffle, interloquée face à cette rage soudaine. Elle croisa alors le regard de Drago, qui était aussi noir que la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça, finit-il pas lâcher au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu t'en fiches de nos précédentes disputes, de mes insultes et de nos combats. Sinon jamais tu ne m'aurais suivi dans le merdier qu'est ma vie en ce moment, susurra-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Alors pourquoi à ton avis ? grogna la femme brune.  
\- Parce que j'ai été enrôlé par les Mangemorts. Parce que j'ai presque tué Dumbledore. Parce que j'ai tué un homme hier soir, répondit-il sèchement.

La hargne d'Hermione se dissipa aussitôt. A présent, elle pouvait voir la douleur dans les traits fins du garçon, elle pouvait discerner une profonde tristesse dans ses iris sombres.

\- Egnam avait..., commença-t-elle.  
\- A tué mon père, finit-il.

Le cœur de la lionne cogna violement dans sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
\- Quelle importance ? Je suis un rebut, tout comme lui non ? Pourquoi t'en soucier ? demanda-t-il méchamment.  
\- Drago, tu n'es pas un déchet, tu es seulement...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Drago se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa rageusement, agrippant son visage pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le repousser. Il pressa férocement ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme, enroulant sa langue à la sienne dans un gémissement désespéré. Une fois sa crise de rage envolée, il s'éloigna d'elle, le souffle court.

\- Alors ? Je ne te dégoute pas trop au moins ? railla-t-il.

D'abord muette de stupeur, elle s'élança ensuite dans la direction du garçon pour le pousser. Sous le choc, il fit quelques pas en arrière, mais ne se défendit pas. Elle réitéra sa bousculade, encore et encore, le poussant sans s'arrêter, quand il se retrouva dos à la porte. Se sentant impuissante, incapable de diminuer l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour le Serpentard, elle le frappa à la poitrine, sans pouvoir stopper ses coups, et malgré l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme blond. Elle le détestait d'être tant attirée par lui, qu'il évoque en elle de tels sentiments de compassion, de tendresse et de désir. Drago, impassible, laissa la colère d'Hermione faire rage sans bouger, conscient qu'elle vivait en ce moment-même, ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu par le passé. L'incompréhension d'éprouver de tels sentiments à l'égard d'une personne si longtemps détestée. Il laissa donc les coups pleuvoir quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Il allait lui demander si elle s'était enfin calmée quand elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Bouche bée, il resta un court moment le corps figé, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, quand elle le repoussa aussitôt.

Fatigué de ce jeu du chat et de la sourie, il l'empoigna par le bras et colla ses lèvres au cou de la belle dans un gémissement suave et plaintif quand elle le repoussa encore une fois, lui griffant la joue au passage. Une douleur lancinante naquit sur son visage, le poussant à la prendre dans ses bras avant de la jeter sur le lit. A peine était-elle sur la couche qu'il sauta sur elle, empoigna ses mains, et dévora ses lèvres. Hermione, transie de désir et de colère, chercha à se dégager, mais la poigne de son amant était bien trop forte. Elle se laissa donc aller à ce baiser agressif, collant son bassin à celui de son agresseur, comprimant sa poitrine et léchant avidement ses lèvres mouillées.  
Sentant Hermione mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, Drago se laissa totalement aller et attrapa les épaules de la femme brune pour la forcer à se coller encore davantage à lui. En cet instant précis il ne souhait qu'une seule chose, se fondre en elle, ne faire qu'un avec elle. Un long et enivrant gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son amour, ce qui eut pour conséquence de durcir encore plus sa virilité. Il voulait la posséder, faire d'elle sa femme, la prendre toute entière. Ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou alors qu'elle accrochait ses jambes douces autour de sa taille. Ces deux peaux nues collées l'une contre l'autre les firent vibrer de plaisir en même temps. Drago, tel un lion affamé, dévora une fois encore la bouche de sa belle femme tandis qu'elle agrippait ses cheveux blonds dans un râlement délicieux. Ce baiser ardent dura de longues minutes, quand Drago, épuisé et le corps endolori, se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'ils s'arrêtent là, avant de tout gâcher dans leur précipitation.

\- Ce baiser était..., murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé.  
\- ... destructeur, termina-t-elle, haletante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago s'endormit paisiblement alors qu'Hermione le fixait, le corps en feu. Destructeur était l'adjectif parfait. Mais pas seulement concernant ce baiser, mais aussi pour la relation qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, qu'ils avaient toujours vécus, et qu'ils allaient vivre. La Gryffondor posa alors un tendre baiser sur les griffures qu'elle lui avait faites, encore une fois, et ferma les yeux pour sombrer, à son tour, dans le monde reposant des songes.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Petit chapitre transitoire histoire de tout faire le point et de montrer que tout n'est pas réglé. Pour celles qui ne comprennent pas toujours les réactions d'Hermione, il faut se dire que contrairement à nous, Hermione ne connait pas le long chemin de sentiments que vient de traverser Drago, pour elle certes il est devenu plus "gentil", il reste néanmoins le garçon qui l'a insulté pendant 8 ans (insulte qu'on pourrait assimiler à notre monde à des injures raciales).**

 **Donc oui, c'est un peu dur pour elle de s'y retrouver entre ce mépris qu'ils ont toujours eu l'un pour l'autre et cette attraction entre eux presque impossible à réfréner.**

 **En tout cas un gros merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime fort :)**


	33. Un retour compliqué

De retour à Poudlard, se retrouver dans ses murs, arpenter ses sombres couloirs et saluer ses camarades de classe. Tous ces gestes semblaient si anodins, puisque après tout, rien n'avait changé, autour d'elle du moins. Cependant, elle se sentait perdue, hagarde, incapable de voir réellement ce qui l'entourait, trop obnubilée par son propre changement. Hermione déambula dans le château, sa valise à la main, ne sachant pas où elle devait aller. Se rendre dans la salle commune pour faire face à Harry et Ron ? Ou bien continuer de marcher telle une âme en peine, tout en continuant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de ne pas se laisser tomber en s'arrachant les cheveux. Ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde en cet instant précis, était de remonter le temps pour convaincre McGonagall de ne pas l'envoyer passer ses vacances chez Drago Malefoy. Si elle était restée avec Pansy, jamais elle n'aurait vu le côté aimant et touchant que Drago ressentait envers sa mère, jamais il ne l'aurait soigné, jamais ils ne se seraient mutuellement sauvés la vie et jamais elle n'aurait commencée à éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard. Comment pouvait-elle parler et rire avec ses amis alors qu'elle avait embrassé le Serpentard, à plusieurs reprises, et qu'en plus elle avait adoré ça. Fort heureusement, depuis le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé le lendemain de l'attaque dans la forêt, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Drago avait préféré se rendre chez l'amie à sa mère pour la ramener chez elle et s'en occuper convenablement. La menace du Mangemort planait toujours, Hermione et Drago en étaient tous deux conscients, c'est pourquoi la jeune fille comprit le choix du garçon, ce qui la soulagea d'un poids important. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle allait le revoir, et comment allait-elle réagir ? Feindre l'ignorance ? Non, cela, il ne l'accepterait jamais. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne se sentait pas prête à oublier ces moments qu'elle avait vécu à ses côtés durant ces quelques jours, forts en émotion.

\- Hermione !

Surprise, la Gryffondor se retourna et découvrit avec effroi, que ses deux amis de toujours avançaient dans sa direction. Harry et Ron affichaient un sourire jovial et parlaient avec entrain. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle n'avait plus vue Ron depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et s'étonna de ne pas être troublée par le fait de se retrouver face à lui. A croire que ce maudit serpent occupait toutes ses pensées.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir, mentit la lionne en affichant un sourire crispé. Comment se sont déroulées vos vacances ?

\- Epouvantables ! Passer ses vacances avec un Serpentard est une horreur ! Il ne faisait que manger, ronfler et se plaindre ! se lamenta Ron.

\- Moi par contre ça allait, répondit Harry. Liam est quelqu'un de discret, mais ses grands-parents sont très gentils. Et toi Hermione ? Ca a dû être effroyable de passer 15 jours avec Malefoy ? ajouta-t-il d'un air désolé.

\- Oui, pas facile… Tu sais, enfin je sais y faire… Et tout ça…, balbutia Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Comment pouvait-elle mentir à ses amis de façon aussi évidente ? Comment pouvait-elle les regarder dans les yeux alors que son cœur s'était envolé loin pour trouver refuge aux côtés d'un garçon machiavélique aux cheveux couleur or. Sans un mot, elle se laissa entraîner vers son dortoir en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, ces derniers riaient et se racontaient leurs vacances sans réaliser qu'Hermione était ailleurs, et étrangement silencieuse. Néanmoins, malgré son trouble, elle pouvait percevoir les rares coups d'œil que Ron lui lançait, certainement pour s'assurer que la gêne de la jeune fille n'était pas due à la nuit qu'ils avaient partagés avant les vacances. Une fois arrivés au dortoir, Hermione bafouilla péniblement qu'elle était épuisée du voyage afin de se précipiter dans sa chambre, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Pansy.

\- Tiens tiens, mais revoilà la Miss-je-sais-tout ! s'exclama désagréablement la Serpentard.

\- Et oui… Je suis rentrée, souffla Hermione d'un ton las.

\- Je pensais que Drago se serait chargé définitivement de ton cas, susurra-t-elle, le regard mauvais.

A ces mots, la Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer encore davantage. Pansy, comment avait-elle pu oublier Pansy ? Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas, cette langue de vipère avait le don de l'horripiler au plus haut point, mais cette même femme était aussi follement éprise de Drago depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. Un nouvel élan de remord s'insinua en elle, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux pour ranger ses affaires. A cet instant précis, la femme brune ne put s'empêcher de maudire Malefoy, de l'insulter mentalement pour avoir créée cette gêne et cette confusion en elle. Etait-elle devenue une garce voleuse de fiancés ? Non, elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité voir le prince blond s'enticher aussi profondément de sa personne, et elle avait encore moins désiré ressentir la même chose. Tout ceci n'était dû qu'à une succession de mauvaises actions et à un surplus de moments bien trop intimes.

\- Hé ! Je te parle !

Interloquée, Hermione se retourna et comprit que Pansy n'avait cessé de lui parler sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, bien trop plongée dans ses rêveries pour l'écouter.

\- Que veux-tu ? soupira Hermione.

\- Je voudrais savoir comment va Drago ? répéta-t-elle en découpant chaque syllabe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a dû te supporter pendant deux longues semaines, donc tu es la mieux placée pour me dire comment il se porte, répondit sèchement la Serpentard.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'irait pas bien ? questionna Hermione.

\- Parce qu'il n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres ! s'emporta Pansy.

Une fois de plus, une vague de regrets se fit ressentir.

\- Figures-toi qu'il ne me parle pas beaucoup, rétorqua l'étudiante brune, le regard fuyant.

 _« A partir de maintenant, je te protégerai, je te garderai pour moi seul, que cela te plaise ou non. Tu es à moi et tu m'appartiens, à jamais »._

Le souvenir de cette phrase la percuta de plein fouet. Non, Drago ne lui racontait pas beaucoup de choses le concernant, mais il lui avait confié tant d'autres pensées et désirs.

\- Tu es aussi inutile que Peeves dans ce château, gronda Pansy.

\- Et toi tu es aussi stupide que Malefoy est impétueux, répliqua Hermione du tac au tac, avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione retira rapidement ses vêtements avant de se rafraîchir. Alors qu'elle allait s'habiller, elle se regarda dans la glace. La main posée sur son ventre nu, elle contempla chacune de ses courbes, de ses défauts et de ses complexes. Lentement, elle remonta sa main le long de son corps pour finalement caresser, du bout des doigts, ses lèvres. Un frisson glacé la fit frémir. S'approchant lentement du miroir, elle titilla sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce avant de fermer les yeux et de visualiser une imposante masse sombre devant elle. L'étrange ombre lui prit la main et déposa un léger baiser ses lèvres, caressa sa joue et descendit jusqu'à sa nuque. Dans un soupire d'aise, Hermione se laissa aller jusqu'à ce que l'ombre prenne forme… Drago…

\- Tu vas sortir de la salle de bain ou pas ?! hurla Pansy en tambourinant sur la porte.

Dans un sursaut douloureux, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se força à se ressaisir. Penser à Malefoy, d'accord, mais fantasmer sur lui, jamais.

D'un pas précipité, elle attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe du dortoir, pressée de fuir l'atmosphère oppressante de sa chambre. Elle marcha vivement durant un long moment, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait même pas quel était son prochain cours. Pestant contre elle-même, elle s'agenouilla pour farfouiller dans son cartable, à la recherche de son emploi du temps, quand elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait sur l'épaule.

\- Coucou Hermione, lança joyeusement une petite tête rousse.

\- Bonjour Ginny, comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione en se relevant, soulagée de voir que ce n'était que son amie.

\- Je vais bien, les vacances étaient épiques avec le Serpentard de Ron à la maison, gloussa-t-elle.

\- J'aurais aimée assisté à ça, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ho oui ! Tu as loupé quelque chose ! affirma la petite sœur de Ron, tout sourire.

Les deux amies discutèrent quelques instants de l'école, de ce qu'elles comptaient faire après, de leurs vacances, ou plutôt Ginny raconta ses vacances et Hermione l'écouta attentivement. La femme brune commençait enfin à se sentir mieux quand une question de la rouquine vint briser cette éphémère allégresse.

\- Je me pose quelques questions en ce moment Hermione… Ron et toi vous allez bien ? interrogea-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Hermione respira un bon coup avant de lui répondre, préférant choisir les mots qu'elle allait utiliser avec grande attention.

\- Tu sais que j'aime énormément ton frère Ginny, et qu'il m'aime tout autant. Cependant, nous nous sommes rendus compte, il y a quelques semaines déjà, que notre amour n'était pas le même que celui que tu éprouves à l'égard d'Harry, expliqua la lionne posément.

\- Un amour fraternel ?

\- Non, pas exactement. Je ressens un amour fraternel pour Harry, mais pour Ron, je dirais qu'il est mon premier amour, qu'il l'a toujours été et qu'il le sera toujours, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? insista-t-elle.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, parce que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Mais cela ne change en rien l'affection que je ressens pour lui.

\- Mais alors, qui est fait pour toi ? continua Ginny.

\- Et bien, je….

Alors qu'elle cherchait la réponse la plus appropriée, le regard d'Hermione se détacha de son amie pour tomber sur un groupe de garçons. Ces derniers s'esclaffaient à l'écoute d'une blague certainement pas drôle du tout, quand elle se rendit compte que le garçon qui avait lancé la plaisanterie n'était autre que ce machiavélique serpent blond. A son grand désarroi, à peine avait-elle posé ses yeux sur l'étudiant qu'elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler sa silhouette à la fois élancée et imposante, de détailler son sourire moqueur, de s'accrocher à son regard rieur. C'est alors qu'il tourna brusquement son visage vers elle, la fixant attentivement à son tour, avant de lui sourire légèrement. A cette vision, le corps de la belle se réchauffa de part en part, et fut bien incapable de lui rendre son sourire ou même de détourner les yeux. C'était évident, Elle était éprise. Durant de longues secondes, ils se cessèrent de s'observer, encore et encore, comme s'ils se trouvaient à présent dans leur bulle, bien loin des préoccupations d'autrui.

\- Hermione ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

La jeune femme brune sursauta et s'extirpa difficilement de sa léthargie.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille en cours, je... j'ai…, bredouilla-t-elle en lisant attentivement son emploi du temps.

\- Tu as quoi ? questionna Ginny, désarçonnée par le comportement étrange de son amie.

\- Ho non ! J'ai potion… Je dois y aller. A plus tard Ginny, s'écria-t-elle avant de s'éloigner prestement de la fille rousse.

« Je rêve ou Hermione a râlé avec d'aller en cours ? », pensa aussitôt Ginny, avant de se décider à rejoindre sa classe.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de potion quand elle fut rattrapée par une Cho essoufflée, visiblement elle lui avait couru après.

\- Cho ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle t'attend dans son bureau maintenant, répondit-elle précipitamment.

\- Mais je vais être en retard !

\- Je vais prévenir le professeur Slughorn, la tranquillisa sa camarade de classe.

\- D'accord, je te remercie, dit Hermione en souriant, avant de faire marche arrière pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice.

Une fois arrivée, elle poussa doucement la porte et s'avança. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Drago se trouvait au centre de la pièce, stoïque, seul et les mains jointes dans le dos. De toute évidence, lui aussi avait été convoqué par le professeur. La Gryffondor fit quelques pas discrets quand il se retourna vivement. Ils se lorgnèrent quelques minutes dans un silence absolu quand il se décida à s'approcher à pas lents, sans rompre le jeu de regard qui s'était installé.

\- Où étais-tu dans le train ? commença le garçon.

\- J'ai préféré faire le voyage seule, répondit calmement Hermione.

\- Et moi j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes, persifla-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, Drago Malefoy, tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle n'eut pas même le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il s'élança vers elle, lui agrippa le bras pour la plaquer contre son torse, avant de murmurer d'une voix grave dans ses cheveux :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais toi, tu es à moi.

Hermione allait lui répondre quand la porte grinça, obligeant Drago à s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Et bien ! Je vous laisse seuls deux minutes et pas un seul affrontement ! A croire que ces vacances forcées ont été bénéfiques ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en pénétrant dans son bureau.

Les deux étudiants échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, ce n'est pas pour cela. Je souhaite en effet, vous rappeler, que les rondes du lundi sont toujours de vigueur.

\- Nous n'avions pas oublié, grinça Drago.

\- C'est préférable oui. Néanmoins, celle de ce soir est annulée. Pour des raisons qui ne vous concerne pas, lança d'une voix ferme la directrice.

\- Très bien professeur, répondit poliment Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, et faites passer l'information au second groupe de votre dortoir.

Sans un mot, le couple sortit de la pièce, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le professeur McGonagall avait tenu à leur dire cela de vive voix.

La directrice, de son côté, prit lentement place dans son fauteuil et soupira ces quelques mots :

\- Cette convocation parfaitement inutile a-t-elle porté ses fruits ?

\- Bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je pense pouvoir affirmer, aujourd'hui, que la promesse faite à Narcissa Malefoy, est parfaitement tenue, murmura une voix rauque.

\- Severus… Un professeur a disparu…

Mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. La directrice leva les yeux ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à son ancien collègue, ce dernier ayant disparu dans l'ombre de son portrait.

C'est dans un silence pesant que les deux élèves rejoignirent le cachot pour, ensuite, prendre place à leur table habituelle. Hermione s'était attendue à ce qu'il la taquine concernant leur dernier baiser, qu'il se montre avenant ou qu'il lui parle tout simplement. Mais rien, absolument rien. Aucunes paroles ne franchissaient les lèvres de son voisin de table. Blessée par son comportement et irritée contre elle-même d'y portait de l'attention, l'étudiante préféra écrire le cours et se plonger dans ses notes. Une demi-heure se déroula dans cette ambiance glaciale, quand son coude heurta celui du jeune homme. Sans même le regarder, elle sentit un courant d'air chaud faire vibrer son corps tout entier. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, quand après quelques secondes, elle perçut le mouvement furtif de Drago. Celui-ci colla son bras au sien, sans même détourner son regard du professeur. Abasourdie par le choc que produisait en elle ce simple geste, elle resta ainsi un moment, telle une statue, quand elle prit l'initiative de rapprocher sa chaise de celui de son camarade.

Pressant ainsi sa jambe contre celle du Serpentard, elle pouvait le sentir remuer sur sa chaise, comme s'il était à la fois mal à l'aise et désireux de poursuivre ce contact discret. Dans un geste subtil et tendre, il caressa du petit doigt l'auriculaire de sa compagne, pour ensuite faire glisser son index sur le dos sa main. Des frissons inexplicables se répandirent en elle, ce qui la poussa à caresser de sa jambe, la cuisse du garçon blond, qui grogna discrètement. Les deux étudiants continuèrent ainsi pendant les 30 minutes restantes. Jamais, au cours de ces dernières minutes, ils ne se regardèrent, se contentant de fixer le mur droit devant eux, comme si de rien n'était. Toutefois, aucun des deux n'aurait été en mesure de réciter les dires du professeur Slughorn, tant leur esprit était concentré sur les caresses discrètes et silencieuses qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Une fois la leçon finie, Hermione se leva rapidement et s'en alla vers son autre cours, l'esprit embrumé et le corps encore sensible des frôlements et effleurements faites par Drago et elle-même. Anéantie par toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui l'accablait, elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités derrière elle et ne prit conscience de cette présence que lorsqu'elle fut violemment attirée à l'écart des autres élèves avant d'être plaqué contre le mur glacé du château.

Des lèvres chaudes se jetèrent sur les siennes. Ce baiser était à la fois pressant et exigeant, brutal et passionné, douloureux et embrasé. Une langue autoritaire s'entortilla autour de la sienne, la caressant et la titillant dans un gémissement plaintif. Le corps dur et musclé du garçon pressé brutalement contre sa poitrine l'empêcha de respirer convenablement. Les mains du jeune homme étaient partout, dans ses cheveux, sur sa taille, sur ses cuisses, comme s'il voulait la palper pour mieux la sentir. Alors que la Gryffondor se sentit défaillir dans une danse sensuellement sauvage, elle l'entendit gronder contre ses lèvres.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai faim de toi…

\- Non… Ce n'est pas… Pas bien… Pas ici…, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux blonds pour prolonger davantage le baiser.

\- J'en ai besoin…, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave tout en suçant avidement son cou et sa nuque.

Les mains contre ses cuisses nues remontèrent sous sa jupe et les soulevèrent, l'obligeant à les écarter pour laisser passer le corps de Drago entre elles. Dans un grognement de satisfaction, il se colla à elle tout en caressant ses cuisses qu'il tenait fermement. A bout de souffle, Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement et enlaça la nuque de son amant, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux, à présent complètement emmêlés. Le Serpentard retourna à ses lèvres et les aspira littéralement quand il se projeta subitement en arrière, manquant de faire tomber la femme qu'il tenait plus tôt.

Incrédules et essoufflés après une étreinte si violente, le couple s'observa longuement. Hermione était certes perdue, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à ce point envie de se jeter sur Malefoy pour continuer et finir et ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Pourquoi s'était-il dont arrêté ?

\- Je… Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'approche de toi aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, les joues rougies par l'effort et l'excitation.

\- Oui c'est mieux, mentit Hermione.

\- J'y vais…, chuchota-t-il avant de se précipiter loin d'elle.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione se dirigea automatique en direction du prochain cours, prit des notes, ne prononça pas un mot et fit pareil tout le reste de la journée. Perdue dans ses songes et ses fantasmes, obnubilée par la honte de s'être si facilement laissée aller dans un tel endroit et crispée de sentir le regard brûlant de Drago glisser sur elle, alors qu'il se trouvait assis plus loin derrière elle, elle ne prit pas conscience des heures qui défilaient et de la soirée qui commençait déjà. Alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, elle entendit une dispute explosée.

\- Maman est rongée par la haine et la tristesse ! Rentres à la maison et quittes cet homme qui l'a abandonné ! hurla une voix féminine.

\- Je ne rentrerai jamais Astoria. Jamais. Et si mère se sent si mal, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait faire que des mauvais choix, répondit plus calmement une autre femme, qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est en train de vivre en ce moment !

\- Et je ne veux pas le savoir, rétorqua Daphné avant de se détourner de sa sœur pour croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Elle s'approcha alors de la lionne en souriant tranquillement.

\- Hermione ! Je suis contente de te voir, salua la petite-amie de Neville.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète, s'excusa Hermione, gênée de s'être encore fait surprendre en train d'espionner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Astoria adore créer des esclandres dans des lieux publics, répondit-elle en continuant de sourire. Oh ! Je dois rejoindre Neville, il m'attend ! A plus tard, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Oui, à plus tard, dit Hermione en lui souriant à son tour.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Hermione se laissa enfin aller, se sentant en sécurité entourée de ces livres si précieux. Ravie de pouvoir avancer dans son travail, elle ne vit pas les heures passées, quand on l'interpella doucement.

\- La bibliothèque va fermer, tu devrais y aller.

Surprise d'entendre une voix alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses ouvrages depuis des heures, Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux. Liam, le colocataire d'Harry, se tenait debout, devant elle.

\- Oui, je te remercie de me prévenir Liam. A chaque fois que je suis ici je perds la notion du temps, avoua-t-elle en souriant timidement.

\- Tu te souviens de mon prénom ? s'étonna celui-ci.

\- Bien entendu ! Puis Harry m'a un peu raconté vos vacances, précisa-t-elle.

Liam se tût durant un court instant tout en l'observant avec attention, de son regard sombre et indéchiffrable.

\- Il a beaucoup apprécié ses vacances, poursuivit Hermione, désireuse de briser ce silence pesant.

\- Moi aussi, c'est un type bien, murmura-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à ranger ses affaires.

\- C'est drôle, il a dit la même de toi, plaisanta Hermione en attrapant son sac et ses nombreux livres.

Une fois de plus, leur regard se croisa. Celui du garçon était toujours aussi étrange, lourd mais incroyablement captivant.

\- Il se fait tard, je retourne au dortoir, finit-elle par lâcher, définitivement mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dépêche-toi, même à Poudlard, la nuit n'est pas notre amie, répondit-il gravement.

Et sur ses mots, il se détourna et quitta la bibliothèque. Bouche bée face à ce comportement atypique, Hermione chercha à comprendre les derniers mots du garçon, avant d'abandonner pour regagner sa chambre. Sans même manger, elle glissa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux, espérant ardemment que cette journée épuisante prenne fin rapidement.

 _Hermione ouvrit paisiblement les yeux et sentit de douces caresses sur ses hanches, qui remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Cette sensation était délicieuse, la jeune femme savourait ce moment d'intimité avec Drago. Elle fixa le grand blond, ce dernier lui souriait amoureusement, sensible à la peau nue de la femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle referma les yeux, au comble du bonheur, quand elle perçut que les caresses de Drago étaient plus fortes, comme si ses mains souhaitaient traverser la douce peau de la jeune femme. Hermione continua de s'en délecter, appréciant cette pression plus forte._

 _Elle rouvrit néanmoins les yeux, et découvrit avec stupéfaction le fin visage d'un garçon à la chevelure sombre, Liam. Le regard amoureux de Drago avait laissé place à un regard de feu, à la fois emplis de haine et de regret._

 _Les mains de Liam se firent davantage pressantes, remontant jusqu'à la nuque de la Gryffondor, oscillant entre tendres caresses et vive ardeur. Soudain elle suffoqua. La main du garçon resserrait le cou d'Hermione, tel un étau puissant, prêt à l'étrangler._

 _Elle chercha à se relever, sans succès, elle était comme paralysée, seuls ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. La jeune femme parcourut des yeux l'immense pièce sombre et entrevit vaguement un somptueux miroir posé dans un endroit éloigné. N'ayant plus la force de projeter son regard aussi loin et sentant qu'elle allait perdre conscience, elle lança un dernier regard à son meurtrier. Ce n'était plus Liam, c'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnut…_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le corps frissonnant du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'allongea les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant vainement à diminuer l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Ce rêve, elle avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà fait. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le même, comme si les protagonistes du songe avaient changés. Oui c'était cela, elle avait fait ce même rêve lorsqu'elle avait passé la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Mais Ron avait laissé sa place à Drago, et ce dernier avait fait de même pour Liam. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Et qui était la dernière personne ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en souvenir ?

A bout de force, elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, le réveil indiquait minuit et sa colocataire semblait profondément endormie. Consciente qu'elle ne devait pas se torturer les méninges pour comprendre ce fameux rêve, elle se mit sur le dos, bien décidée à se rendormir, quand une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Effrayée, elle chercha à se débattre, c'est alors qu'on murmura à son oreille :

\- Chut petite lionne, ce n'est que moi, ne te débats pas.

Son pouls se calma aussitôt, puisqu'elle avait reconnu, dans la pénombre de la nuit, Drago Malefoy.

\- Mais que fais-tu là ? chuchota Hermione, paniquée à l'idée que Pansy puisse se réveiller et trouver Drago assis à califourchon sur elle.

\- Je pensais à toi, au cours de potion, à l'interlude dans le couloir et ça m'a rendu fou, dit-il doucement.

\- Pansy dort juste en dessous !

\- Elle a le sommeil lourd…

\- Que comptes-tu faire concernant Pansy ? Elle est follement amoureuse de toi ! s'insurgea silencieusement la jeune femme, face à l'indifférence manifeste du garçon blond.

Drago la contempla et se pencha à son oreille tout en glissant le long de son corps.

\- Et moi ? De qui suis-je follement épris ?

A ces mots, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit… Ca ne t'autorise pas à…

\- A quoi ? coupa Drago. Je t'observe et te surveille toute la journée. Je te l'ai déjà dit, avec moi, tu n'auras plus aucune intimité, ajouta-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

\- Je te méprise…, cracha Hermione, incertaine de penser réellement ce qu'elle disait.

\- Alors détestes-moi comme il se doit, ronronna le Serpentard avant d'embrasser tendrement sa prisonnière.

Gênée de se retrouver, une fois de plus, légèrement vêtue en compagnie du garçon, elle se maudit de se faire toujours avoir et le maudit d'être à ce point attirant. Le baiser était effroyable, tant il était compliqué de ne pouvoir gémir de peur de réveiller sa colocataire. Ses lèvres douces contrastaient avec son baiser encore une fois exigeant. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amant dès qu'il s'arrachait à ses lèvres pour sucer avidement le lobe de son oreille droite. La langue du garçon descendit jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'il lécha avec convoitise et gourmandise, puis continua plus bas, jusqu'au début de poitrine de sa victime. Le corps transpercé de pics de désir incontrôlable, Hermione attrapa les épaules massives de Drago et laissa exploser un léger gémissement, que l'étudiant fit taire aussitôt en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Une fois le baiser échangé en profondeur, il retourna à la naissance de ses seins et embrassa le décolleté sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses mains caressèrent les genoux de la lionne et remontèrent sous sa chemise de nuit, jusqu'à ses cuisses pour finir sur sa taille. Sans même le vouloir ou le contrôler, Hermione écarta ses cuisses et attrapa son oreiller avec force, cherchant ainsi à s'empêcher de gémir. Les caresses du jeune homme poursuivirent leur parcours à l'aveugle sous la chemise de nuit d'Hermione quand elles s'arrêtèrent sur ses seins. Drago, le souffle court et le corps en nage, posa délicatement ses mains sur la poitrine de la femme brune et referma leurs étreintes, les faisant gémir tous les deux en symbiose. La jeune femme pouvait sentir les mains brûlantes du garçon pétrir lentement ses seins, la poussant à s'arc à bouter tant l'envie irrépressible de crier et de le déshabiller était forte. Alors que les caresses de Drago se firent plus pressantes, le bassin de la lionne commença un léger mouvement de va et viens incontrôlable, ce qui poussa Drago à se relever et à réajuster convenablement la chemise de nuit de sa captive.

\- Drago…, chuchota Hermione, essoufflée et transie de désir.

\- Arrêtons-nous là, dit-il d'une voix faible.

C'est alors qu'elle sortit de sa transe et prit à nouveau conscience des réalités. Elle décida de s'asseoir en tailleur, le plus loin possible de lui, et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ?

\- Parce que je n'en pouvais plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça, répondit-il dans un souffle rauque.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout le temps penser à une fille au point d'en être fou, lâchât-t-il, le regard enflammé.

\- Il… Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, conseilla Hermione, l'estomac noué et le cœur serré.

Drago bondit du lit en silence et se retourna une dernière fois pour lui faire face.

\- Ce que tu ressens, dis-toi que je ressens bien pire en ce moment-même, lança le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, rétorqua-t-elle, la voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

Drago s'en alla alors sans un mot. La gorge sèche et les joues rubicondes, Hermione tenta d'oublier son sentiment d'insatisfaction pour tomber dans un sommeil plus reposant.

Le lendemain matin, la Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et distingua quelques timides rayons de soleil traverser la chambre, la poussant à se redresser en baillant. Fatiguée par la nuit qu'elle avait passé, l'étudiante prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, les yeux toujours mi-clos. Elle se déshabilla automatiquement, prit une douche sans penser aux gestes qu'elle accomplissait et se sécha devant la glace, quand elle stoppa net son geste. Sur le miroir, écrit en lettres rouges, elle pouvait y lire :

 _« Le lion mange le serpent. Le sang-pur dévore le sang de bourbe »._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà leur retour à Poudlard ! J'ai lu quelques reviews qui disaient être déçues par Hermione, qu'elle cédait trop facilement, que ça allait trop vite... C'est drôle alors qu'on est au chapitre 33, donc je trouve qu'au contraire j'ai bien pris mon temps. Et encore tout n'est pas réglé, elle est encore loin de lui conter fleurette le regard amoureux ;) Donc j'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment comment ça peut aller "trop vite" ^^' Surtout quand on sait tout ce qu'ils ont affronté ensemble malgré leurs nombreux désaccords haha**

 **M'enfin, tout ça pour dire que cette histoire est bientôt finie, j'espère tout de même qu'elle plaira jusqu'au bout et je remercie comme toujours les super nanas qui prennent le temps de m'écrire et de m'encourager ! Concernant mon rythme de parution, j'essaie de publier le dimanche mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment je suis pas mal occupée :)**

 **Merci encore et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**


	34. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

Debout devant la porte de la chambre à Drago, Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Pouvait-elle lui avouer qu'elle avait subitement prit peur face à un stupide message laissé sur le miroir de sa salle de bain ? Un message qui n'avait absolument aucun sens ? Non, ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait paniqué devant un fait étrange, son intelligence avait toujours prit le pas sur sa crainte. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle devant la chambre du Serpentard ? La jeune fille n'en avait absolument aucune idée, mais frappa tout de même timidement à la porte. Elle patienta quelques instants tout en tendant l'oreille afin de percevoir un bruit provenant de la pièce, sans succès. Elle décida alors d'entrer tout en espérant ne pas déranger Neville, quand elle tomba sur un spectacle saisissant, Pansy Parkinson dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. La porte claqua derrière elle, surprenant le couple.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger ce pur moment d'intimité, déclara Hermione d'un ton sec avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle marchait à pas vifs dans tout le château, sans savoir où aller, elle songea à sa propre stupidité. Elle se détestait littéralement de ressentir ce douloureux pincement au cœur, tout cela à cause de ce détestable garçon blond. La jeune femme avait l'horrible impression d'être remonté quelques années en arrière, alors qu'elle jalousait toutes les femmes qui osaient s'approcher de Ron. Comment avait-elle pu intérioriser toute cette peine et cette rage pendant près de 8 ans alors qu'en ce moment précis, elle ne pensait qu'à fondre telle une furie sur Pansy pour lui arracher les yeux, sans oublier, au passage, de propulser Drago par la fenêtre. A bout de souffle, la Gryffondor stoppa sa course folle et s'adossa contre un mur. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle le méprisait ! Dire qu'elle lui avait donné un peu de son intimité et de sa confiance, tandis que lui s'était habilement joué d'elle. Oui, en cet instant précis, Hermione Granger haïssait Drago Malefoy.

\- Crétin ! Abruti ! Morve de dragon ! Vomi de…, commença-t-elle à ruminer.

\- Et bien ma lionne, je vois que tu te divertis bien.

Hermione releva vivement la tête et vit la mine amusée du Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Tu es partie comme un boulet de canon, j'étais obligé de te suivre. J'adore te voir énervée, je ne pouvais pas louper ça, railla-t-il.

La femme brune s'avança vers le garçon, le regard noir, les poings serrés.

\- Pas du tout, je me suis juste montrée polie. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de briser l'ambiance, surtout si cette dernière est à ce point romantique, expliqua-t-elle la voix la plus neutre possible.

A ces mots, Drago explosa de rire, ce qui décupla encore davantage la colère d'Hermione, qui tenta tout de même de cacher cette émotion, préférant feindre l'indifférence la plus totale.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi drôle, susurra-t-elle.

\- Hermione, voyons ! Moi, romantique ? Je suis aussi romantique qu'un scroutt à pétard !

\- Tout le monde peut changer….

\- Moi je ne change pas ! coupa-t-il, le visage soudain sérieux. Moi je ne changerai jamais, je suis comme je suis, et pour rien au monde, je ne serai quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bref, ce que tu es ne me plais pas, et c'est tant mieux. Sur ce, je te laisse, répliqua Hermione avant de tourner les talons.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'il la rattrapa et la retourna face à lui. Malgré les protestations de la fille brune, il agrippa sa main pour en embrasser lentement et sensuellement la paume, ce qui fit frissonner immédiatement le corps tout entier de la belle.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? questionna l'étudiante, au comble de la confusion.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'en meurs d'envie, murmura-t-il, les lèvres collées contre la peau de sa main.

\- Et si moi je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- Avec moi, tu n'as de toute façon pas le choix, répondit-il calmement.

Sa langue descendit alors le long du poignet de sa compagne, qui retint difficilement un gémissement. Anéantie, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui était tout simplement impossible de résister au plus léger frôlement de Drago sur son corps. Alors que les douces lèvres du jeune homme glissaient sur son avant-bras, elle croisa son regard, un regard chaud, brulant et envoutant, qu'il planta directement dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es à moi…, gémit-il doucement.

\- Non, c'est… c'est faux, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Et j'aime te voir jalouse, poursuivi-t-il sans même tenir compte de la précédente remarque de sa partenaire.

\- Je ne le suis pas le moins du monde, mentit-elle vainement.

Drago émit un léger rire avant d'abandonner le bras d'Hermione pour s'occuper de ses lèvres. Il pressa lentement sa bouche contre celle de sa partenaire tout en glissant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa lorsqu'elle caressa sa joue droite du bout des doigts, les yeux mi-clos et le corps frémissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sentir le corps de la lionne contre le sien, ressentir chacune de ses caresses, percevoir chacun de ses gémissements. Il adorait la posséder, la faire sienne, la rendre folle de lui, même si elle ne l'admettait toujours pas, et ne l'admettrait peut-être jamais. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un bras ou une jambe, voire même son cœur.

\- Je dois rejoindre Pansy, elle m'attend, déclara-t-il sans parvenir à lâcher la main d'Hermione.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle t'attend ! Ne la fait surtout pas patienter davantage ! ironisa la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Drago.

\- Tu sais que plus tu te montreras jalouse, mieux je me porterai, plaisanta-t-il, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être d'une jalousie maladive.

\- Je te répète que je ne le suis pas ! tempêta-t-elle, irritée.

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres du grand garçon blond.

\- Veux-tu que je te fasse à nouveau fondre ? A moins que tu acceptes, enfin, de me dire la vérité ?

La Gryffondor dégagea brutalement sa main de celle de Drago avant de répondre froidement.

\- Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir Malefoy. Quoiqu'il en soit, pourquoi as-tu besoin de parler à Parkinson ?

\- Et bien je dois lui dire que je ne l'épouserai jamais. La pauvre se voyait déjà au bras d'un Malefoy, avec pleins de petits Malefoy autour d'elle.

A ces mots, une vague de soulagement intense submergea Hermione, qui tenta tout de même de garder contenance. Ravir ce petit prétentieux narcissique était déjà assez catastrophique en soi, il n'avait pas besoin de se rendre compte que le sentiment de jalousie de la jeune fille se rapprochait plus d'un élan de possessivité.

\- Je dirais que la pauvre a échappé à un futur bien terrible ! se moqua Hermione.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, petite lionne. Mais lorsque tu seras dans mon lit et que je t'aurai donné une multitude d'adorables Serpentards blonds, tu réviseras ton jugement ! répliqua-elle en s'esclaffant avant de s'éloigner pour disparaitre à l'angle du couloir.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de chambre, Drago inspira un bon coup, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une telle conversation avec sa camarade de classe et _amie_ , Pansy. Il se décida toutefois à entrer péniblement dans la chambre, où il aperçut la jeune fille assise sur son lit, les yeux fermés, certainement consciente de la nouvelle qu'elle allait devoir affronter sous peu. La porte grinça lorsqu'il la referma, poussant la Serpentard à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti en courant pour la rattraper ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

\- Peu importe…, souffla-t-il avant de prendre place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

\- Tu es étrange Drago. Tu l'étais déjà avant les vacances, mais c'est encore pire maintenant. Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Le jeune homme blond inspira le maximum d'air possible afin de se donner du courage. Drago n'avait jamais fait dans la douceur, il le savait pertinemment. Combien de fois s'était-il montré cruel, méchant et blessant à l'égard de Pansy ? Depuis tout ce temps, il n'en n'avait plus la moindre idée. Néanmoins, et malgré le comportement narcissique et égocentrique de l'étudiante, il l'avait toujours considéré comme une alliée, à défaut d'une amie. Et le jeune homme savait parfaitement bien que le nombre de ses alliés diminuait de jour en jour. C'est pourquoi il peinait tant à dire la vérité à Pansy, même s'il le devait.

\- Pansy, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants. Et tu sais que…

\- Que quoi ? coupa-t-elle, nerveuse.

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! gronda Drago. Donc je reprends, tu sais que… Hum… Comment dire… Nous deux, nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre. Rien du tout.

La jeune femme battit des cils un long moment tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Rien l'un pour l'autre ? répéta-t-elle lentement.

\- Absolument rien, trancha-t-il le regard dur.

\- Mais… Mais tous ces baisers ? Et lorsque nous faisions l'amour ? Quand je te prenais dans mes bras et que…, balbutia-t-elle, le souffle court.

Excédé devant un tel mélodrame, Drago se releva et dit calmement :

\- Tu le savais, tu l'as toujours su, je ne m'attache pas aux gens, je m'en sers uniquement lorsque j'en ressens le besoin.

\- Et là tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? C'est ça ? s'écria Pansy en se redressant à son tour pour lui faire face.

\- Exactement.

Drago tourna les talons, prêt à quitter la pièce, quand elle lui agrippa le bras férocement.

\- Lâche-moi Pansy !

\- Non ! Pour une fois je veux une explication ! Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ? cria Pansy, hors d'elle.

\- Parce que, pour une fois, je me suis dit que je te devais au moins un semblant de vérité ! Et lâche mon bras, grogna Drago en s'arrachant de la poigne solide de sa camarade.

Pansy s'interposa alors entre la porte et Drago, ce qui l'empêcha de sortir, l'obligeant donc à finir cette discussion une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, je le sais ! J'aurais pu tout te donner, et toi, tu ne me dis même pas la vérité ! glapit-elle.

\- Je veux une femme. Et je veux être avec cette femme. Vivre avec elle, me marier avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre d'envies en te fréquentant, toi ou une autre d'ailleurs. Tu es une enfant Pansy, tu t'es leurrée pendant toutes ces années, tu t'es créée une bulle qui n'existera jamais. Astoria et toutes ces filles dont tu as été jalouse, sache que je m'en moque comme de l'an quarante. Mais c'est parce que j'ai un peu de respect pour toi que j'ai cette putain de conversation avec toi, aujourd'hui. Un conversation est qui maintenant close, définitivement, avoua-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

Quelques larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long des joues blêmes de la Serpentard. Ignorant le bruit que fit son cœur en se brisant, elle répliqua d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait la plus froide possible.

\- Que pensais-tu que j'allais faire après cette déclaration ? Pleurer ? Me morfondre dans tes bras et te supplier de ne pas m'abandonner ? Tu as tort Drago Malefoy, je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai maintenant 18 ans, et je pense qu'il est temps que je commence à vivre pleinement ma vie. Sans toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, Pansy tourna le dos à l'homme qu'elle pensait être l'amour de sa vie, ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle, marcha d'un pas énergique jusqu'à chambre, les lèvres serrées et la mâchoire crispée, avant de s'étendre sur son lit pour y laisser exploser sa souffrance.

* * *

Après avoir échappé aux blagues sans queue ni tête de Ron, Hermione se dirigeait vers sa chambre, dans le but de prendre quelques feuilles de parchemin ainsi que sa plume, avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. La jeune femme était déterminée à découvrir le sens caché des paroles de Fillius From, il était temps qu'elle répare ce foutu vase. Et c'est avec brusquerie qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, claquant la porte au passage, quand elle aperçut des gémissements résonner dans la petite chambre. Sans un mot, elle coula son regard en direction de la masse sombre affalée sur le lit de Pansy. D'un murmure, elle alluma les bougies et découvrit une Pansy méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, ses joues rougies et baignées de larmes, ses lèvres pâles et grelottantes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Hermione, mais elle n'eut comme réponse que des pleurs étouffés.

Elle décida alors de s'assoir à côté de la malheureuse, le cœur étrangement serré face à tant de tristesse.

\- Pansy ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire au juste ? répliqua la jeune fille, la voix éraillée.

\- Nous vivons ensemble depuis près de cinq mois, je pense qu'il est normal que je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, murmura Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! bougonna Pansy.

\- Alors parlons de compassion, répondit doucement Hermione.

Pansy se redressa alors quelque peu, et le regard baissé, expliqua en quelques mots les raisons de sa peine.

\- Drago et moi, et bien… C'est fini. Pour de bon. Fini.

A ces mots, deux sentiments se firent ressentir chez Hermione. Du soulagement, et du chagrin. Savoir que Drago avait enfin tout avoué à Pansy la comblait de joie, mais le tourment que cela avait engendré chez sa camarade de classe la culpabilisait.

\- Et pour la pire des raisons, continua Pansy sans s'apercevoir de la lutte interne d'Hermione. Il a trouvé la femme avec qui il voulait finir sa vie. C'est carrément absurde.

\- Absurde ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je connais Drago mieux que quiconque, et bien mieux que cette fille ! Drago est fait pour vivre seul, il finira par se lasser de cette fille, et la laissera tomber comme il l'a fait avec moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Je vois…, souffla Hermione alors qu'un étrange pincement au cœur apparut.

\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Il finira bien par se rendre compte de sa lamentable erreur ! Mais quand cela arrivera, et qu'il me suppliera de revenir vers lui, je refuserai ! s'écria Pansy en sautant du lit. Mes larmes finiront bien par se tarir un jour. Et lorsque ce sera le cas, quand je serai loin de cette école et que je ne verrai plus jamais Drago, j'irai mieux, beaucoup mieux, tellement mieux !

Hermione l'observa sans voix, tant elle était ébahie et incrédule. Sous ses yeux, Pansy essayait de se redonner du courage, de se montrer forte et indépendante, tout en restant incroyablement déterminée. Elle réalisa alors que Drago avait énormément fait souffrir Pansy, et que son tour allait peut-être un jour arrivé. Sentant que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer, Hermione préféra se lever en silence et regagner la porte, quand Pansy l'apostropha.

\- Finalement, tu es peut-être un peu moins bêcheuse que je ne le pensais.

Le sentiment de culpabilité de la lionne se décupla, l'obligeant à sortir précipitamment de la chambre et la poussant à courir vers son unique lieu de refuge, la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, une douce plénitude s'installa dans l'esprit de l'étudiante. Elle arpenta alors le sol rassurant de cette immense pièce et commença à étudier les livres traitant de sortilèges sur la vérité, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Deux longues heures s'écoulèrent sans aucun résultat concluant. Déçue, Hermione s'affala à une table, quand elle perçut de douces et tendres caresses sur ses cheveux, plus que jamais emmêlés. Sans même ouvrir les yeux ou relever la tête, elle rouspéta.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Il fallait que je te vois. J'étais certain de te trouver ici, chuchota le garçon blond.

\- Et pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir ? soupira Hermione.

\- Parce que.

La réponse succincte et sobre du jeune homme la fit sourire, l'incitant à se redresser pour le regarder. Ce dernier semblait fatigué, mais étrangement ravi, comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps maintenant. Sa main descendit de ses cheveux pour se poser sur celle de la belle Gryffondor, tout en regardant les étoiles briller au plus profond de la nuit. Le profil pâle du garçon était saisissant dans la faible lumière émise par la bougie. Sa peau semblait translucide, tel un fantôme fier et arrogant. La main du garçon sur la sienne diffusait dans son corps tout entier une chaleur réconfortante, à croire que sa seule présence à ses côtés suffisait à la rendre plus vaillante.

\- Pansy est en pleurs dans ma chambre, lâcha subitement Hermione.

Elle sentit alors la pression sur sa main se renforcer davantage.

\- Elle n'est qu'une pleurnicharde, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mais elle s'est juré que jamais elle ne retournait dans tes bras.

\- Une pleurnicharde avec un peu de jugeote.

\- Tu ne ressens même pas un peu de peine pour elle ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

\- Sa peine est déjà en train de se transformée en colère. Et la colère rend fort. Je n'ai donc pas à la plaindre, répliqua Drago avec dédain.

L'indifférence de Drago fit frémir Hermione et la poussa à retira sa main de celle du garçon.

\- Me traiteras-tu avec autant de désinvolture un jour ? susurra-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai traité de la plus mauvaise des façons pendant 8 ans, répondit Drago, en lui lançant un regard perçant.

\- Je ne te parle pas du passé, mais du futur, répondit Hermione d'une voix dure.

\- Ca n'arrivera jamais, car je te garderai à mes côtés aussi longtemps que ma vie le permettra, dit-il d'un ton dur.

\- Je ne demande aucune promesse, ni aucune déclaration, étant donné que moi, je ne suis pas certaine de mon avenir. Et encore moins de mon avenir avec toi. De plus, je suis loin d'être sûre de la véracité de tes paroles, glapit-elle, à présent proche de l'énervement.

\- Tu commences à m'agacer Hermione….

\- Je savais bien que le Ying et le Yang partageaient la même table les soirs de pleine lune !

Drago et Hermione sursautèrent en même temps et découvrirent Luna et Theodore, debout, devant leur paillasse.

\- Tu as bien raison ma chère Luna, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement par soir de pleine lune, railla Theodore, les mais dans les poches.

\- Qu'est- ce que foutez ici ? demanda Drago, irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Nous avons vu deux amis discuter, alors nous avons eu la bonne idée d'aller les saluer, répondit calmement Theodore, le sourire en coin

\- Les amis en question étant vous-même, expliqua Luna, nous voilà.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, s'exclama Hermione, tout en éloignant le plus discrètement possible sa chaise de celle de Drago.

Theodore la fixa attentivement avant de sourire complètement.

\- Dans ce château, il y a des amitiés naissantes, des rivalités brisées et des amours secrets. Ainsi va la vie.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione préféra s'adresser directement à Luna.

\- Tes vacances se sont-elles bien passées ? demanda aimablement Hermione.

\- Je dirais que oui… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis hélas. Le lapin fantôme des voisins ne cessait de me tourmenter la nuit, souffla-t-elle.

\- Peut-être cherchait-il sa défunte carotte ? plaisanta Theodore.

\- Certainement…, murmura la jeune fille blonde, le regard perdu dans le vague.

A bout de patience, Drago se leva brutalement de sa chaise et attrapa la main d'Hermione avant de fondre hors de la bibliothèque, sans un mot à l'égard des deux étranges camarades de classe.

\- Arrête ! Mais tu es fou ! Lâche-moi ! hurla Hermione alors que les murs de Poudlard défilaient sous ses yeux.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de crier. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés ! grogna Drago.

\- Arriver ou ça ? Et quel manque de politesse ! Théodore et Luna vont se poser des questions ! tempêta la lionne.

\- Theodore n'est plus au stade des questions, mais à celui des réponses, et depuis bien longtemps ! Quand à Luna, elle est aussi dérangée que son lapin fantôme ! ironisa le garçon blond.

\- Mais quand vas-tu t'arrêter de courir ! houspilla la lionne, à bout de souffle.

\- Tout de suite ! affirma Drago en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Hermione s'arracha à la prise de Drago et regarda autour d'elle. La Salle sur Demandes. Dans cette course folle, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait entrainé de force dans cette immense pièce.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? s'enquit-elle, anxieuse.

\- Tu ne crois aucun de mes mots, alors je vais te la dire, ta vérité si précieuse et tant attendue, tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Que vas-tu faire Drago ? demanda Hermione, son corps frémissant de part en part.

D'un pas vif, Drago se posa devant le Miroir du Riséd et contempla silencieusement le reflet qui se dessinait peu à peu.

\- Veux-tu savoir ce que je vois ? questionna-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne… Je… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla la lionne en reculant de quelques pas.

Les poings serrés et la mâchoire soudée, Drago détourna son regard du reflet pour faire face à l'étudiante brune.

\- Je te vois, ou plutôt, je nous vois. Depuis le tout premier soir où j'ai découvert ce miroir, je ne vois que toi dans mes bras, admit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Tu ne…

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas fini, coupa-t-il rageusement. Depuis cette nuit, depuis cette putain de vérité, je ne pense qu'à ça. Je devais te détester, te haïr, te mépriser. Mais ce foutu reflet à tout changer, pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. Tu veux la vérité, je vais te la donner. Je sais que tu es faite pour moi, parce que ce miroir me le dit, voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas te mentir. Je ne sais pas quel sera notre avenir, ni comment tout cela va se finir, mais maintenant c'est foutu. Tu comprends ? C'est foutu. Tu es à moi. Et ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons changer cette vérité.

Tétanisée par ce nouvel aveu, les jambes d'Hermione refusèrent de bouger. Incapable de parler, la jeune femme préféra chercher avidement de l'air, tant l'atmosphère ambiante semblait étouffante. Agacé devant la stupéfaction d'Hermione, Drago se jeta sur elle et l'entraina face au miroir.

\- A ton tour ! Regarde et dis-moi ce que tu y vois ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! s'écria-t-elle dans un élan de férocité.

\- Tu es horriblement lâche Granger ! Tu l'es bien plus que moi ! Ta couardise est pathétique ! s'emporta le garçon.

Folle de rage, Hermione tourna volontairement le dos au miroir et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? Et bien je vais te la donner ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne remets pas mon destin aux mains d'un stupide miroir ! Je contrôle ma vie, moi ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu la contrôles, mais tu ne la vis pas ! Tu as peur de tout ce que tu ne connais pas ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Et qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Toi qui as été si lâche durant cette guerre !

\- J'ai conscience de ma lâcheté, moi ! C'est pourquoi j'ai tant voulu combattre ce Mangemort !

\- Et si moi je suis bien dans ma petite vie bien rangée ? Après tout ce que j'ai vécu l'année précédente, n'ai-je pas droit à un peu de répit ? cria Hermione alors que des larmes d'impuissance et de frustration inondaient à présent ses yeux.

\- Je sais que j'ai gâché ton année, mais je n'avais pas prévu de te faire entrer dans ma vie, et encore moins de cette façon, soupira Drago, sa colère s'étant évanouie devant les larmes de sa femme.

\- J'ai peur de regarder ce miroir, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, avoua Hermione, les yeux baissés.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Si je le regarde, je n'aurai plus le choix. Mon futur s'imposera à moi, et ça je ne le souhaite pas. Je veux choisir ma vie, et non pas la supporter, affirma-t-elle en séchant quelque unes de ses larmes.

A pas lents, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, la prit par les épaules et la poussa à faire doucement volte-face, afin d'affronter le reflet du miroir.

\- Lève les yeux Hermione, et regarde devant toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Non ! Je veux choisir ma vie ! Mon mari ! Mon travail et ma famille !

\- Tu ne choisiras personne d'autre que moi, car peu importe ce que tu verras dans cette glace, je tuerai tous ceux qui oseront s'approcher de toi, dit-il calmement.

Hermione se dégagea alors de ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans chanceler face au regard incandescent du garçon blond.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? susurra-t-elle.

\- La réalité je dirais.

\- Et bien il vaudrait mieux que tu me tues à la place. Car je ne serai jamais à toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ton obstination à ne pas vouloir faire face à ce que tu désires le plus au monde, prouve bien que tu ne peux pas être sure de ton avenir, chuchota-t-il.

C'est alors qu'épuisé et les yeux clos, il colla lentement son front à celui de la lionne. Perdue entre ses désirs, ses peurs et ses sentiments, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son persécuteur, dans un baiser chaste. Elle s'écarta alors légèrement de lui et fit glisser son regard jusqu'au miroir, où le reflet de son désir le plus profond prit forme avec une clarté certaine sous ses yeux. Elle coula alors son regard vers Drago, qui la fixait avec une intensité presque démesurée et réellement déroutante. Elle caressa doucement sa joue pâle, baissa les yeux, puis s'en alla sans un mot.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago lança un dernier regard au Miroir du Riséd, puis murmura lentement :

\- Je t'aime….

Il quitta à son tour la pièce.

C'est alors, que dans le coin le plus sombre de la Salle sur Demandes, deux morceaux de la coupe brisée se récolèrent instantanément.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Ça avance et nous approchons du du final doucement mais surement !**

 **Merci aux lectrices d'être fidèles à mon histoire et surtout un énorme merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews !**

 **Petite info, l'histoire comptera au total 38 chapitres et un court épilogue ^^ Voilà voilà et merci encore :D**


	35. Sois mienne

Devait-il la rattraper ? La rejoindre dans sa chambre et la forcer à lui dire toute la vérité ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible, pour le moment en tout cas. Drago avait conscience qu'il se montrait trop impatient, trop pressant et bien trop entreprenant avec Hermione. Lui-même avait eu besoin de plusieurs mois pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et qu'il souhaitait vivre à ses côtés pour le reste de ses jours. Alors comment pourrait-elle accepter cette situation en aussi peu de temps ? Il devait la laisser tranquille quelques temps, il en était certain. Mais malgré tout, il savait en son for intérieur qu'il était impensable pour lui de rester à distance de la Gryffondor. Il avait continuellement besoin de la voir, l'entendre, la toucher, la sentir, de la posséder complètement. Mais alors, que devait-il faire ?

Il continua à ressasser de sombres pensées durant tout le trajet qui l'amenait vers son dortoir, quand on l'interpela bruyamment. Dérouté, il se retourna lentement et vit Astoria s'avancer dans sa direction, l'air déterminé.

\- Drago, cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai p…, commença-t-elle en essayant de lui prendre la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? coupa froidement le garçon blond en évitant tout contact physique avec elle.

\- Je… Je voulais juste te voir, j'avais besoin de te parler, répondit-elle la mine à présent déconfite.

\- Et bien je suis là, alors parle ! siffla Drago avec dédain.

Mal à l'aise, Astoria arpenta le couloir du regard, se tortillant les mains, la respiration saccadée. De toute sa hauteur, le Serpentard la contemplait, jugeant son teint blafard et ses cernes sous les yeux avec mépris.

\- Bon alors ? Tu vas parler ou pas ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

\- Oui… Oui… Tu sais, je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment, ma mère et moi-même vivons un moment difficile, alors tu vois, je me suis dit que, je me suis dit que… Que…, bredouilla-t-elle, de plus en plus apeurée.

\- Que quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

Elle leva alors les yeux et le fixa avec espoir.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard Drago…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ?

Et sans un mot, elle s'élança vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, prête à l'embrasser avec passion, quand il lui attrapa les bras pour la rejeter violement au sol.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que moi, Drago Malefoy, je vais m'intéresser à toi ? ricana-t-il méchamment.

\- Mais tu es…

\- Je ne suis rien pour toi ! l'interrompit-il d'une voix forte. A partir de ce soir, je veux que tu oublies mon existence gamine, te voir m'use les nerfs, soupira-t-il avec morgue avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche trainante.

Au croisement du couloir, il jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Cette dernière était toujours par terre, mais le toisait d'un regard à la fois glacial et perfide, un léger rictus déformant ses lèvres, le faisant frémir de part en part.

Néanmoins ravi de s'être définitivement débarrassé de cette enquiquinante Greengrasse, il pénétra de meilleure humeur dans le dortoir, quand quelque chose attira son regard. D'un rapide murmure, Drago éclaira sa porte et découvrit avec stupéfaction ces quelques mots :

 _Le serpent tombe amoureux du lion. Le sang de bourbe souille le sang pur_

Interloqué face à ce message déroutant, Drago se dépêcha de l'effacer à l'aide d'un petit sort avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur son lit, le cerveau en ébullition. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il signifier ? Il était évident que ce message lui était destiné, et évoquait sa relation secrète avec Hermione. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Une menace ? Il se souvint alors de cette nuit passée dans la forêt avec le Mangemort. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un nom avant de mourir ? De qui parlait-il ? D'un complice ? D'une autre victime ? Nom d'un Scroutt… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention à ce foutu nom ? Peut-être que cet individu pouvait avoir un rapport avec ce message, ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et qu'il allait devenir fou à se creuser les méninges à ce point ? Drago décida alors d'oublier ces mots pour la nuit, il était inutile de s'angoisser pour si peu. Demain, il en parlerait à Hermione, si cette dernière était prête à l'écouter sans fuir à toutes jambes. Ce sont sur ces pensées que le garçon, épuisé, ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.

 _Affalé sur le sol, le corps endolori et l'esprit vague, Drago observait le plafond, examinait chaque éraflure, relevait chaque tâche ou moisissure. Par Merlin, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il avait grandi dans une famille riche, choyé par des parents qui l'adoraient et était admiré de tous ses amis. Pourtant il se trouvait allongé par terre dans une vielle bâtisse insalubre, les membres douloureux à l'extrême, avec l'envie intense de pleurer sans y parvenir. Il aperçut vaguement le bruit d'une porte qui grince, de toute évidence quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Peut-être était-ce encore sa tarée de tante, elle n'était peut-être pas encore assez repue de la précédente séance de torture, un deuxième tour dans le manège de l'enfer allait peut-être commencer. Drago n'eut même pas la force d'avoir peur, même lorsque la personne s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

 _\- Je suis fatigué, qui que vous soyez, repassez plus tard…, chuchota Drago d'une voix morne._

 _\- Hélas, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, répondit une voix grave._

 _A la fois soulagé et étonné, le Serpentard se fit violence pour tourner la tête et vit le visage émincé de son parrain se pencher sur lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? interrogea Drago._

 _\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? demanda Rogue en éludant la question de son filleul._

 _\- J'ai mes raisons, soupira-t-il au comble de l'épuisement._

 _Severus Rogue observa son élève et filleul au corps marqué et au teint pâle, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Avec lenteur, l'ancien professeur de potion fit glisser son bras sous les épaules du frêle garçon et le souleva avec douceur._

 _\- Que faites-vous ? glapit Drago._

 _\- Je vous pose sur le lit, ce sera mieux que le sol glacé de la chambre, répondit tranquillement l'homme sombre._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, de toute façon, il est trop tard pour avoir pitié de moi, se révolta-t-il._

 _\- Je ne ressens aucune pitié à votre égard, Drago. Je suis, au contraire, très fier de vous._

 _\- Fier ?_

 _Rogue le déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture miteuse._

 _\- Oui, fier._

 _\- Fier de quoi ? De m'être laissé torturer ? D'être faible ? Couard ? tempêta le garçon._

 _\- Fier de savoir que vous avez eu le courage de faire vos propres choix. Fier de vous voir endurer la douleur pour une cause que vous jugez bonne. Fier d'avoir un filleul qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour un avenir meilleur, murmura-t-il._

 _C'est en entendant ces mots, que personne ne lui avait jamais dit, que Drago sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre ces louanges une fois dans sa vie, et que finalement, c'était son austère parrain qui aura réalisé son souhait silencieux. La gorge nouée, il vit Rogue s'éloigner de son lit et entrouvrir la porte, quand il arrêta son geste._

 _\- Drago, quoiqu'il puisse arriver par la suite. Promettez-moi une chose, dit-il fermement._

 _\- Allez-y…_

 _\- Vous avez, aujourd'hui, prouvé votre courage. Alors, si par malheur, vous devez à nouveau être confronté à un quelconque danger, fuyez. Partez loin de cette guerre avec votre mère, et cachez-vous._

 _\- Je vous le promets._

 _Severus Rogue se détourna alors de la porte et fixa son filleul intensément._

 _\- Aujourd'hui, vous avez sauvé celle que vous appelez sang de bourbe, cette Hermione Granger. Peut-être que maintenant vous regrettez ce geste, puisqu'il vous a causé tant de douleurs. Mais soyez certain, qu'à l'avenir, vous comprendrez que vous venir d'accomplir l'acte le plus important de toute votre vie._

 _Sur ces mots, le professeur fit volte-face et disparut derrière la porte qui se refermait derrière lui. Drago ne le savait pas encore, mais ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit son parrain vivant._

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa le plafond de sa chambre. Ce souvenir, cet instant, ces mots, il croyait avoir tout oublié, tout refoulé, mais ses songes venaient lui rappeler la douleur, le chagrin, mais aussi et surtout, la gratitude. Severus Rogue, son professeur, son parrain, son ange-gardien. Il avait tout fait pour l'aider, le protéger, le soutenir, mais malgré cela, tel un gamin capricieux, il l'avait rabroué, détesté et par-dessus tout, ne l'a jamais remercié. Drago culpabilisait, encore et encore, depuis la mort de cet homme courageux. Repenser à son parrain était aussi douloureux que les tortures infligées par Lestrange, aussi difficile que de voir sa mère perdre la raison un peu plus de jour en jour.

« Je devrais rester dans ce lit, ne pas me lever et me laisser glisser vers un monde de rêves, pour finalement disparaitre définitivement de ce monde… », pensa Drago, alors que le jour commençait à se lever.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement, sans qu'Hermione ne croise une seule fois le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur or. Plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, que ce soit dans les couloirs, dans le dortoir ou en cours. Bien que soulagée au début, son absence commençait à la rendre anxieuse et acariâtre. Elle regrettait même de s'être montrée si insensible la nuit passée devant le miroir du Riséd. Il était à présent lundi soir, et il était temps de débuter la ronde. Malgré sa motivation quelque peu défaillante à l'idée de passer une soirée en compagnie des Serpentards, elle se dirigea néanmoins vers le groupe de serpents, prête à entamer une inspection du château, quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

\- Où est Malefoy ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Pas ici comme tu peux le voir, lança Pansy de mauvaise humeur. Ca fait des jours que personne ne l'a vu. A croire que monsieur se fait désirer !

\- Et on fait quoi ? C'est lui le préfet en chef en quand même…

\- Je m'en fous royalement ! Crabbe, Goyle, on y va ! ordonna Pansy avant de s'éloigner, accompagnée de ses deux gorilles.

Mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire la ronde sans Drago, Hermione regagna le dortoir et s'approcha de la chambre à Neville et Drago. Hésitant à entrer, la jeune fille respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Nouvelle tentative. Nouvel échec.

\- Ah Hermione ! Que fais-tu là ? demanda Neville en s'avançant vers sa chambre.

\- Je cherche Malefoy, on doit faire notre ronde mais il ne s'est pas montré, répondit Hermione, le regard fuyant.

\- En fait il n'est pas sorti de la chambre depuis des jours. Il reste là, allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond et lorsque je lui demande si tout va bien, il m'envoie promener, confia son ami Gryffondor.

Inquiète, Hermione pénétra lentement dans la chambre et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la prénombre ambiante.

\- Il n'ouvre même plus les rideaux de toute la journée, c'est vraiment inquiétant, souffla le timide garçon avant d'attraper son sac et de filer hors de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La Gryffondor déambula dans la petite pièce, se cognant à tout ce qui trainait au sol, maudissant intérieurement le manque de lumière.

\- Tu comptes passer tes journées à dormir ? bougonna-t-elle vivement.

\- …

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te transformes lentement en mollusque ? continua la lionne afin de le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

\- …

\- Mais bon sang ! Réponds-moi ! tempêta-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'une voix rauque et grave troubla le silence pesant. Une voix qui la renvoya quelques jours plus tôt dans la Salle sur Demandes. Cette même voix qui lui disait qu'elle voulait finir sa vie à ses côtés. Le cœur de la belle s'emballa à ce simple souvenir.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de moi…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, Hermione ? murmura-t-il lentement.

A cet instant précis, la jeune fille aurait pu se frapper tant sa bêtise lui sauta aux yeux. Même après des jours passés sans le voir ni lui parler, l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui faisait toujours le même effet. L'effet d'un bloc de glace qui dégringolerait dans son estomac. Elle tenta néanmoins de garder contenance et se força à répondre à la question du jeune étudiant.

\- Nous sommes lundi, c'est l'heure de la ronde. Pansy et compagnie sont même déjà partis, expliqua-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, souffla Drago.

\- Te douter de quoi ?

\- Du fait que tu ne puisses pas venir pour voir comment je me porte, ou juste parce que je te manque. Bien entendu…

C'était faux, totalement faux. Il lui manquait, en fait, il lui manquait à en crever. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce manque jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle maintenant, mais elle comprit alors que son humeur massacrante de ces derniers jours étaient dû à l'absence de Drago. Mais avouer cela lui était impossible, en tant qu'ancienne Gryffondor, elle se devait de garder contenance, surtout face au Serpentard.

\- Peu importe le motif de ma venue, il est temps de te lever et de te comporter comme un étudiant, rouspéta la jeune femme brune.

\- Tu m'agaces Granger, et je suis fatigué. Alors dégage de ma chambre, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

S'habituant progressivement à l'obscurité de la pièce, Hermione pu distinguer le corps du garçon étendu sur le lit, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, l'avant-bras cachant son visage. Elle était incapable de percevoir ses traits, cependant, la posture de son corps prouvait à quel point il semblait découragé, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Impuissante face à ce spectacle, elle s'approcha lentement du lit, manquant de tomber à plusieurs moments, et s'allongea doucement à côté de ce garçon abattu. Elle le sentit alors remuer puis se redresser complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il, stupéfait.

\- En tant qu'ancienne Gryffondor, il m'est tout simplement impossible de laisser un camarade de classe ruminer seul dans son coin, déclara-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

\- Et tu t'allonges à côté de tous tes camarades de classe ? railla Drago.

\- On va dire qu'en vue de notre passif, je me suis permis une légère exception. D'ailleurs tu…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago l'entourait déjà de ses bras, se collant à elle dans un mouvement chaleureux et sensuel. Muette de stupeur et mal à l'aise, elle essaya de se dégager sans succès.

\- Que croyais-tu petite lionne ? Que tu pouvais venir dans mon lit sans que je ne te prenne dans mes bras ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas réellement réfléchi…, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, le corps en feu.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus total, où seules leurs respirations brisaient la plénitude de cet instant. Le malaise d'Hermione se dissipa peu à peu, pour laisser place à une tendresse assumée. Plaquée contre la poitrine de garçon, elle pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur et son souffle sur son front. De légères caresses, d'une délicatesse exquise, glissaient le long de son dos

\- Drago, il faut maintenant que tu me parles, commença Hermione.

\- Pourquoi gâcher un moment si plaisant en parlant inutilement…, gémit-il.

\- Parce que je dois savoir pourquoi tu restes prostré dans cette chambre depuis des jours.

La femme brune sentit les caresses devenir plus fermes.

\- Peu importe…, lâcha Drago.

\- Non ! Je veux que tu m'en parles ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? insista-t-elle.

\- Très bien. En résumé : j'ai été trop lâche pour remercier mon parrain de m'avoir certainement sauvé la vie, j'ai tué un homme de sang-froid et je reçois des messages étranges sur la porte de ma chambre. Je pense que Torm avait un complice, mais je n'ai pas été foutu d'écouter son nom. Quand à toi, tu fuies dès que je parle d'avenir. Je présume, donc, que ma vie est tout simplement un gâchis monumental, gronda-t-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

La gorge d'Hermione se noua à l'écoute de cette longue tirade. Toutefois, elle préféra aborder point par point ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, sans ne rien omettre, comme si elle résolvait une énigme.

\- De quels messages parles-tu ?

\- Un truc avec un serpent qui aime un lion, et un sang de bourbe qui souille un sang pur.

\- Par Merlin ! Drago ! J'ai reçu le même genre de message ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

\- Quand ça ? demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète.

\- Je ne sais plus, il y a une semaine environ ! Tu penses qu'on cherche à nous effrayer ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est peut-être une mauvaise blague après tout, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Que faudrait-il faire ?

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il faut laisser courir et si ça se reproduit, nous aviserons en conséquence.

Paniquée à l'idée qu'une tierce personne puisse connaitre son secret, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver sa respiration. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ces messages ne relevaient en fait qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais gout, et non pas d'un complice d'Egnam Torm. Elle décida alors d'aborder un sujet plus difficile.

\- Tu t'en veux de l'avoir tué ?

\- J'ai assassiné un homme, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- C'était de la légitime défense Drago !

\- Il était à terre et désarmé quand je l'ai fait…

\- Mais il comptait nous tuer ! explosa Hermione. Il voulait aussi s'en prendre à ta mère ! Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, tu as été d'une bravoure sans pareil ! Comment peux-tu parler d'assassinat ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu nous as sauvés la vie ! Alors je t'interdis d'avoir des remords ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Point à la ligne !

Elle enroula alors ses bras autour du jeune homme et l'étreignit contre sa poitrine avec force, tant la peine du jeune homme la bouleversait. Elle sentit alors quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa nuque, et elle comprit que c'étaient les larmes silencieuses de l'homme qu'elle chérissait.

\- Rogue m'a dit la même chose, mais maintenant il est mort, et je ne peux même plus le remercier, souffla-t-il la voix éraillée.

\- Tu sais que tu peux le faire. Pourquoi ne pas parler au portrait et…

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à le regarder en face, c'est impossible ! Il a passé sa vie à se sacrifier pour autrui, pour moi, alors que je le méprisais !

\- Ne dis pas ça… Je suis sure que ça lui fera très plaisir. Repose-toi Drago, oublies toute cette peine qui te meurtris le cœur, laisse-toi juste aller, murmura Hermione en caressant les cheveux blonds du garçon blotti contre elle.

L'humidité des larmes fut soudain remplacée par un baiser mouillé au creux de sa nuque. Un baiser doux, tendre et saisissant. La main fébrile du Serpentard descendit le long du corps de la belle et caressa avec en avidité ses cuisses découvertes, remontant lentement jusque sous la jupe. Tout en se relevant, il la fit basculer sur le lit et embrassa ses paupières, ses joues, son nez et son menton, avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Hermione se laissa faire sans réfléchir, tant les sensations et émotions ressenties étaient vives et délectables. Le baiser d'abord suave se transforma en un baiser davantage torride et brusque. Les lèvres du garçon se pressaient impétueusement contre les siennes, suçant par moment sa langue et mordillant de temps à autre sa lèvre inférieure. A présent allongé sur elle, ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse lui sucer et mordiller le cou. De plus en plus haletant, Drago écarta ses cuisses d'un geste brusque et s'y engouffra, collant son bassin à celui de sa prisonnière. Ses mains attrapèrent sa fine taille pour enfin empoigner ses fesses, avant de les pétrir avec rudesse. Ressentant le désir brutal de son compagnon, Hermione chercha à se dégager lentement quand il saisit ses mains tout en continuant de l'embrasser violement.

\- Drago, tu…

Sans la laisser finir, il scella ses lèvres des siennes et de son autre main, caressa le ventre de compagne, fit glisser sa main sous le chemiser et remontra jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'il malaxa avec dureté. Hermione tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, apeurée à l'idée que le Serpentard puise perdre tout contrôle, sans succès. Elle percevait chaque caresse rude, chaque gémissement et chaque baiser que l'étudiant lui volait. Perdue entre le désir et la peur, son corps s'arqua sous celui du garçon, plaquant encore davantage son bas-ventre au sien, qui grogna de plaisir. Mais malgré son corps à présent incandescent, Hermione chercha à le repousser de toutes ses forces.

\- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, répétait sans cesse Drago à son oreille, dans de longs gémissements.

Elle sentit l'étreinte se relâcher subitement un court instant, avant de se sentir à nouveau emprisonnée. Elle comprit alors que le garçon avait retiré sa chemise d'un mouvement brusque. Il abandonna les mains de sa captive afin de déboutonner son chemisier avec force, pour ensuite embrasser son ventre avec voracité.

\- Drago, arrête, je ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt…, bredouilla Hermione en le repoussant.

\- Laisse-moi te posséder complètement… Sois mienne cette nuit…, ronronna-t-il tandis que ses baisers montaient jusqu'à la poitrine de sa victime.

Se sentant de plus en plus vulnérable, la jeune Gryffondor s'arc bouta pour attraper sa baguette coincée dans la poche de sa jupe, et dans un cri sonore, envoya dans les airs le Serpentard, qui se cogna contre le mur.

\- Lumos ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle vit alors Drago se relever péniblement, les joues rougies par l'effort et l'excitation, torse nu, les cheveux emmêlés et le regard trouble.

\- Pourquoi ne veux pas que je te touche ? demanda-t-il froidement. Mes baisers sont-ils si horribles que ça ?

Sans même attendre une réponse, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur. Le nez dans ses cheveux, il inspira longuement, quand il perçut un sanglot. Incrédule, il recula et vit la jeune femme pleurer silencieusement. Il aperçut alors les boutons arrachés de son chemisier, les marques de ses mains sur son ventre et les suçons sur son cou, proches de la morsure. Cette vision le cloua sur place.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, je suis désolé…, murmura-t-il la mâchoire serrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai totalement perdu la raison… Hermione…

Il tenta de lui prendre la main quand elle se dégagea rapidement. Le cœur brisé, il vit celle qu'il aimait tenter de refermer sa chemise, les mains tremblantes, le regard baissé. D'un revers de la main, elle sécha ses quelques larmes, puis se décida à le regarder dans les yeux, la mine farouche.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse cette fichue ronde, annonça-t-elle d'une voix à la fois ferme et chancelante.

\- Hermione !

Mais la porte se refermait déjà derrière elle. Qu'avait-il fait ? Son envie, son désir et son impuissance l'avait rendu complètement fou. Il n'avait pas tenu compte des protestations de sa femme, et ne cherchait qu'à assouvir ses pulsions si longtemps réfrénées, avec ce corps brulant, ensorcelant et troublant qu'était celui de la lionne. Ecœuré par son comportement, anéanti d'avoir brisé ce moment de complicité et d'intimité, il se rua sur le livre de potions et le feuilleta frénétiquement.

\- La potion des illusions…, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Courir. Le plus vite possible, sans ne penser à rien. Juste courir. Courir pour se sentir mieux. Dans sa course folle, Hermione ne distingua pas les portraits vivants autour d'elle, elle ne vit pas les étudiants qui la montrait du doigt, elle ne songeait qu'à une seule chose, courir le plus loin possible. Sa course folle dura un long moment, quand enfin, à bout de souffle, elle s'écroula contre un mur, dans un recoin sombre du château. Il s'était montré si agressif, possessif et brutal, mais malgré cela, malgré sa rudesse à son égard, malgré les quelques marques de bleus sur sa peau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette chaleur diffuse dans son corps, à son pouls rapide, à son cœur battant à tout rompre. Cependant, elle avait pris peur à l'idée qu'il se montre encore plus exigeant, plus sauvage, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir pleuré. Pourquoi ses larmes s'étaient-elles mises à couler ? Surtout devant lui, alors qu'il semblait déjà si accablé et déconcerté.

« Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui ? C'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui m'a emprisonné de ses mains sans me laisser une parcelle d'intimité ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, de ma faute… », pensa-t-elle avec force.

Mais rien n'y fit. Son cœur s'emballa au souvenir de son parfum sur sa peau, de ses gémissements rauques, de son corps pressé contre le sien. Hermione se haïssait de se montrer à ce point contradictoire, mais surtout se méprisait de vouloir retourner auprès de Drago pour le consoler. C'était un comportement si faible à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Comment suis-je sensée me comporter maintenant ? s'écria-t-elle à voix haute.

Un épais nuage de vapeurs obscurcissait la petite pièce. Plongé dans la préparation de la potion, Drago vérifia chaque instruction une dizaine de fois, versa le contenu du chaudron dans un verre, et de dépit, bu la potion d'une traite. Rien ne se produisit durant quelques minutes, quand la tête commença à lui tourner. D'une démarche vacillante, il s'écroula sur le lit de Neville et se massa les tempes, cherchant vainement à diminuer la douleur qui lui martelait le crane.

 _\- Drago…_

Le jeune homme sursauta et vit apparaitre dans un étrange brouillard une silhouette élancée.

 _\- Drago…,_ répéta la douce voix féminine.

Le pas toujours incertain, Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille et découvrit une petite femme à la chevelure brune sauvage et au sourire enjoliveur.

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

 _\- C'est bien moi mon amour. Viens ici, plus près, je veux pouvoir te toucher…_ , minauda-t-elle langoureusement.

Malgré les minauderies et les termes employés, qui étaient très loin du caractère de la lionne, Drago se laissa convaincre et s'approcha de la « femme Hermione », tout en sachant au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'une illusion crée par cette potion. Car en ce moment précis, peu lui importait que tout ça ne soit que fictif, tant il avait absolument besoin de se sentir aimé, même pas un être qui n'existait pas et ne représentait que son fantasme.

 _\- Tu sais que je t'aime mon amour_ , murmura-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il en enlaçant l'illusion de la femme qu'il aimait réellement.

« C'est la dernière fois que je me retrouve ici », pensa Hermione alors qu'elle se trouvait face au Miroir de Riséd.

Les yeux fermés et la gorge nouée, la Gryffondor inspira et expira lentement, les poings serrés et les jambes engourdies. L'épisode la chambre lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle s'était montrée égoïste à l'égard du Serpentard, lâche et aveugle. Il était temps qu'elle affronte ses sentiments, comme l'avait fait le garçon blond par le passé. Peu importe ce qu'elle verrait, elle se promit de ne pas dicter ses choix futurs en fonction de son reflet.

\- Allez, j'y vais. 1 2 3…

Mais ses paupières refusèrent de bouger.

\- Encore une fois ! 1 2 3…

Toujours pas.

 _Depuis le tout premier soir où j'ai découvert ce miroir, je ne vois que toi dans mes bras._

Cette tirade du garçon la percuta de plein fouet. Il avait regardé, lui, il avait regardé et avait eu le courage de le lui dire. Hermione était une Gryffondor, elle possédait la hardiesse d'une lionne, et ce n'était certainement pas un petit Serpentard qui allait être plus téméraire qu'elle.

\- 1 2 3 !

Une maison, une belle et grande maison. Une balançoire et des rires d'enfants au loin. Oui… Cette maison, elle la connaissait, elle y avait vécu pendant une semaine entière, la maison des Malefoy. Puis elle, juste là. Plus adulte, plus femme, les bras remplis de livres en tout genre, qui s'avance en direction d'un petit groupe de quatre enfants. Les rires se précisent, puis une masse immense s'extirpe de sous les enfants et en porte deux à bout de bras en s'esclaffant. Elle s'approche, lâche ses ouvrages et porte les deux autres petits dans ses bras. Elle est brune, ses cheveux sont toujours aussi bouclés. Il est blond, à la chevelure raide et soyeuse. Les petites têtes blondes aux cheveux bouclés et emmêlés rient aux éclats. Le bonheur. Tout simplement.

Le cœur serré, Hermione laissa errer son regard dans l'immense pièce, quand il tomba sur le vase. A pas lents, elle s'en approcha et s'agenouilla devant l'objet. Celui-ci était presque totalement recollé, seuls quelques fragments étaient toujours dispersés. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Puis elle repensa à la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passés ici tous les deux, et au fait que Drago lui ait avoué la vérité quant au reflet du Miroir. D'un geste tranquille, elle reposa l'objet et dit doucement :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais vite te réparer. Je sais ce que je dois faire à présent.

L'étudiante se releva délicatement et sortit de la Salle sur Demandes. D'un pas vif et déterminé, elle franchit les escaliers et gagna le dortoir. Elle aperçut au loin ses deux amis de toujours, ces derniers étaient occupés à jouer aux échecs, comme à leur habitude. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione s'avança dans leur direction et s'arrêta devant eux, droite comme un piquet. Les deux jeunes compères relevèrent simultanément la tête et la regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione ? s'enquit Harry, visiblement anxieux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Ron sur le même ton.

Hermione ferma les yeux, repensa avec force au reflet découvert dans le Miroir de Riséd, rouvrit les yeux, prit sa respiration et lança d'une voix forte :

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard et désolée pour les erreurs de syntaxe, d'orthographe et/ou de conjugaison !**

 **Bientôt la fin ! Gros bisous à vous et un grand merci pour vos reviews =)**


	36. Tôt ou tard

Hermione fixait ses deux comparses de toujours d'un air grave, incapable de prononcer un mot comme si un étau comprimait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Car elle savait. Oui, elle savait qu'à l'instant où elle avouerait tout à Ron et Harry, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière et nier ses propos, mentir sur ses réels sentiments.

\- Hermione, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es très bizarre, s'enquit Harry en se relevant, imité de suite par Ron.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous… vous dire ça…, bredouilla la Gryffondor.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, après tout nous supportons tous tes blablas depuis tellement longtemps, se moqua gentiment le grand roux afin de rassurer son amie, qui semblait si perdue.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme inspira un bon coup et lâcha :

\- Je suis amoureuse.

Interloqués, Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant de sourire de soulagement.

\- C'est tout ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! Hermione ! Je pensais que tu allais nous annoncer une catastrophe ! s'exclama Harry en riant.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas…

\- Tu es mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de moi ? coupa Ron. Il ne faut pas, tu sais que ce qui m'importe le plus est de te savoir heureuse.

Submergée par les émotions et les paroles si douces de son ancien amour, elles sentie les larmes monter, mais se retint férocement de les laisser couler.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de Malefoy…, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry.

\- Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy ! C'est lui ! s'écria-t-elle en fermant les yeux, de peur d'affronter les regards pesants de ses amis.

Incapables de broncher, les deux jeunes hommes ne pipèrent mots, tant leur stupéfaction était grande. Le garçon à la cicatrice déglutie péniblement avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- Malefoy ? Tu parles du Malefoy qui a hésité à tuer Dumbledore ? Du Malefoy qui s'est rallié à Voldemort ? Du Malefoy qui a souhaité ma mort à plusieurs reprises ? Tu parles de ce Malefoy là ?

Sachant très bien qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard affronter le regard de son meilleur ami, elle rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux, toujours aussi magnifiquement verts, d'Harry.

\- Oui je parle de ce Malefoy. Du Malefoy qui m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe durant 8 ans, du Malefoy qui a du sang de Mangemort dans les veines, du Malefoy… qui m'a montré qu'il tenait à moi plus qu'à sa propre vie. Oui Harry, je parle bien de ce Malefoy, déclara sereinement Hermione.

\- Mais… Quand… Quand-est ce arrivé ? balbutia le Gryffondor.

\- Tout au long de cette année, répondit-elle. Nous avons vécu des choses compliquées ensemble, ce qui nous a rapproché et…

\- Drago Malefoy a dit qu'il t'aimait ? interrompit Ron d'un ton sec.

La lionne n'osait pas croiser le regard de son premier amant, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. Le dire à Harry était difficile, mais l'avouer à Ron se révélait être une torture, c'est pourquoi elle priait, au plus profond d'elle, elle suppliait Dieu ou qui que ce soit d'autre, de ne pas le perdre, de ne pas devoir choisir entre son premier amour et son dernier. Elle se décida néanmoins à pivoter son regard vers lui, qui la toisait avec froideur.

\- Il me l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il m'a sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois, m'a protégé et…

\- Tu as été en danger et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? s'énerva Ron.

\- Ron, souviens-toi à, la Cabane Hurlante, elle nous avait raconté…, commença Harry dans le but de calmer son meilleur ami, mais Hermione préféra l'interrompre. A présent elle voulait être franche et ne plus rien cacher à ses deux amis.

\- Il n'y a pas eu que la Cabane Hurlante, il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps, et je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu as préféré en parler à ce vicieux de Malefoy ? ragea Ron en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Non ! Ça nous ai tombé dessus, ce n'était pas mon choix, ni le sien d'ailleurs ! Tu sais que je l'ai toujours détesté…, s'exclama Hermione en attrapant le bras de Ron pour le retenir.

\- Mais là tu nous dis que tu l'aimes ! glapit son ami en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ça, s'il te plait, Ron…, supplia Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Lui tournant le dos, le grand jeune homme se pris le visage entre les mains, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette annonce.

\- Tu l'aimais déjà quand nous… Quand tu étais avec moi ? finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure.

Doucement, Hermione s'approcha de son ami, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, et l'enlaça timidement.

\- Bien sûr que non, je t'ai aimé pendant huit longues années Ron. Tu es mon âme-sœur, mon ami, mon confident, ma famille. Je te le demande, ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre toi et Drago, car j'en serai incapable, chuchota-t-elle.

Un long silence s'installa alors. Un long silence durant lequel Ron se posait un millier de questions. Devait-il en vouloir à Hermione ? Devait-il la haïr ? Devait-il trouver Malefoy et lui régler son compte une bon fois pour toute ? Devait-il laisser son amie si triste ? Il finit par prendre sa décision, celle qui lui venait du cœur et qui lui semblait être la plus naturelle à ses yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, Ron s'extirpa des bras d'Hermione, mais plus délicatement. Lui faisant face, il lui passa affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi bouclés, et se mit à sourire tendrement.

\- Drago ? Pour que tu puisses l'appeler par son prénom, c'est qu'il a vraiment du t'ensorceler, fit-il malicieusement.

\- Je me suis fait la même réflexion ! s'esclaffa Harry en prenant Hermione par l'épaule.

Soulagée, la jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes de couler.

\- Je… Je…

\- Tu rien du tout, coupa gentiment Harry. Tu as toujours été la plus lucide de nous trois, tu as bien le droit de faire preuve de folie au moins une fois !

\- Harry a raison, ne te rends pas malade pour nous. Certes nous détestons cet immonde petit…, commença Ron.

\- Et si tu t'arrêtais là ? gloussa son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais ça vaut mieux, admit Ron en riant à son tour.

Plus sérieusement, il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et lui susurra ces quelques mots à l'oreille :

\- Pardonne ma réaction Hermione, comme tu l'as dit, tu es ma famille et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir.

\- J'en prends la responsabilité, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas l'épouser au moins ? railla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Ron a raison ! Tu ne vas quand même pas porter le nom de Malefoy ! poursuivit Harry tout aussi hilare en prenant place à côté de son ami.

\- Pour le moment, Granger me va très bien, répondit malicieusement Hermione.

\- « Pour le moment » ? répéta Ron. Ça veut dire qu'elle envisage à se marier avec cette horrible tête blonde !

Tout sourire, Hermione s'affala entre ses deux meilleurs amis, heureuse de la compréhension et de la gentillesse dont ils faisaient part, comme à leur habitude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est si compliqué en ce moment que je n'ai pas la tête à cela, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, raconte-nous ce qui se passe exactement et quels sont tes problèmes, demanda Harry plus sérieusement.

\- Il a raison, tu peux compter sur nous, appuya Ron sur le même ton.

Consciente qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de garder tous ces secrets pour elle, elle leur raconta toute l'histoire jusqu'à l'affrontement final avec le Mangemort, mais préféra tout de même rester muette sur l'étrange inscription, souhaitant en savoir davantage avant de leur en parler.

Une fois la conversation terminée et le cœur plus léger, bien qu'elle se soit fait sévèrement réprimandée par ses deux amis de n'avoir rien dit au sujet des menaces qui pesaient sur elle, Hermione quitta le dortoir pour rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre, espérant vivement que le garçon soit dans un meilleur état et qu'il accepte ses sentiments, bien qu'il arrivent si tardivement.

« Allons Hermione ! J'ai fait le plus dur, assumer ce que je ressens pour Drago et l'avouer à Ron et Harry ! A présent que cette histoire avec Torm est derrière moi, je n'ai plus de raison d'avoir peur ! Sois courageuse ! Tu es une Gryffondor diantre ! », pensa-t-elle vivement pour se donner du courage.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle se figea un instant, incapable de frapper à la porte, songeant à leur précédent face à face et à la façon désastreuse dont il s'était terminé. Retenant son souffle, la mâchoire serrée, la lionne entra sans même frapper, d'une démarche assurée afin de ne pas trahir son appréhension. La pièce était toujours envahie par la pénombre, au point qu'elle ne distinguait ni Drago ni son lit. D'un geste brusque, elle empoigna sa baguette et ouvrit les rideaux à l'aide d'un petit sort rapide. D'abord éblouie par la lumière, elle commença à distinguer quelques formes, dont celle du Serpentard, qui était affalé sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos, un flacon dans la main.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla près de sa couche tout en lui passant légèrement la main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés. Gémissant sous cette caresse, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la posa contre son cœur.

\- Tu es encore là Hermione ? La potion ne devait pas faire effet si longtemps, soupira-t-il, toujours en pleine confusion.

\- Je suis là Drago, et je ne partirai plus, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, consciente que le jeune était dans un état second, bien qu'elle ne sache pas quelle potion ou boisson avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état.

\- Merci…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle en fermant complètement les yeux, prêt à s'endormir pour de bon.

La jeune Gryffondor le regarda avec tendresse tout en retirant délicatement sa main pour ne pas le réveiller.

\- C'est toi que je vois dans le Miroir du Riséd. Je nous vois, plus âgés, avec des enfants, dans ta si jolie maison. Tu me prends dans tes bras en riant, nous avons l'air si heureux. Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, c'est ce reflet que je vois depuis le début, c'est cette image que je désire plus que tout, finit-elle par avouer, avant de se relever pour couvrir le jeune homme d'une couette et enfin s'en aller d'un pas léger.

Un vif rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre, extirpant Drago du monde des songes qui poussa un grognement guttural. Les paupières toujours clauses, le garçon se retourna encore et encore dans son lit, avant de se décider à se relever complètement, quand il vit Neville sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu n'as fait que dormir depuis hier, si tu loupes encore un cours, tu vas avoir de gros soucis, tu devrais te lever ! conseilla-t-il bien qu'il savait que le Serpentard ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

Etonné de voir son ennemi lui parler sans injure ou mauvais ton, l'ancien Gryffondor pris la peine de répondre :

\- Il est 07h30, le cours de Potion va bientôt commencer, répondit Neville qui quitta la chambre pour filer prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune.

Epuisé de la journée de la veille, Drago se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, laissa tomber ses habits avant de plonger dans la baignoire, décidé à prendre tout son temps. Par Merlin, comme il s'en voulait, comme il se détestait d'avoir agis de la sorte avec sa femme. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi brutal alors qu'elle-même avait été si tendre avec lui ? Etait-il donc voué à tout gâcher à chaque fois ? Et pire que tout, il s'était enfoncé dans une immonde médiocrité en prenant cette potion, le rendant dans un état encore pire qu'ivre mort. Lui qui détestait boire trop d'alcool de peur de ne plus être maitre de son comportement, il avait atteint le fond du trou.

Néanmoins, il repensa avec un pincement au cœur à la « Hermione » si amoureuse de lui, qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle le désirait. Cette potion avait été vicieuse au point de lui dire ce qu'il voulait absolument entendre, ce que la lionne avait vu dans le Miroir et bien entendu, c'était lui.

« Merde, je donnerais n'importe quoi à n'importe qui pour que la véritable Hermione me confie ça… Je la veux tellement… », gémit-il intérieurement alors qu'il se laissait complètement tomber dans l'eau brûlante.

Une fois le corps revigoré, le jeune Serpentard quitta le dortoir mais préféra sortir complètement du château, peu désireux à l'idée de se rendre dans la salle commune pour y affronter le regard triste, déçu ou bien encore enragé de sa lionne. Tout en se remémorant encore une fois son attitude déplorable de la précédente journée, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pieds l'avaient conduit tout droit au terrain de Quidditch, toujours aussi imposant et majestueux. Dire que cette année il n'avait même pas souhaité faire partie d'une équipe, bien qu'il avait toujours adoré ce sport. Conscient qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué, et jaloux devant la dextérité d'Harry, il avait tenté de le battre, de faire de son mieux.

« Mais même ça je l'ai raté, je ne suis bon à rien, hormis à faire souffrir les gens que j'aime », ruminait-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

En entendant une voix masculine derrière lui, Drago sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

\- Et tu es…, commença le Serpentard les lèvres pincées.

\- Liam, je faisais partie des Poufsouffle les années précédentes, répondit le robuste garçon brun en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je m'en fous, je veux rester seul ici, rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant de lui.

\- C'est moi qui ai trouvé Hermione quand elle a été attaquée ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix grave.

A l'écoute du nom de sa belle, le jeune homme stoppa net ses pas.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? susurra-t-il sans faire face au garçon.

Liam s'approcha de Drago en quelques enjambées et se mis face à lui, le toisant d'un regard sombre, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Elle est intelligente, je lui ai déjà parlé, je la vois souvent à la bibliothèque…, commença-t-il.

\- Et alors ? coupa nerveusement le grand blond.

\- Alors je l'ai vu hier, dans le couloir, elle semblait triste, non pire, perdue et apeurée.

A cette confidence le cœur du garçon se serra, car il ne doutait pas que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez la Gryffondor. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait fait part de son désarroi à cet inconnu ou à quiconque.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi ça me concerne ? rétorqua-t-il les poings serrés.

\- Je ne sais pas Malefoy… Je me suis dit, que tu en étais certainement la cause.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux problèmes de Granger ? persifla-t-il sans tenir compte de la précédente remarque.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux étudiants se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

\- Du moment où je l'ai porté dans mes bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, son sort m'intéresse grandement, répliqua Liam d'un ton sec.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna de Drago et du terrain de Quidditch.

Le Serpentard, toujours stoïque, fulminait. Un garçon dont il n'avait même jamais entendu le nom avait osé lui parler de la sorte, avait osé prononcer le prénom de sa femme. Un homme, autre que lui, la regardait, se souciait d'elle, et peut-être même s'était attaché à elle. Une vive colère se propagea dans ton son être. Ce Poufsouffle, ce Liam, il allait devoir le surveiller de près. Et c'est la rage au ventre et fou de jalousie, qu'il regagna le château pour assister au cours de Potion.

Une fois arrivé au donjon, il poussa la porte sans grande conviction quand il entendit la voix du professeur Slughorn retentir dans la vaste pièce.

\- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Malefoy !

\- Excusez-moi professeur, susurra-t-il la mâchoire crispée, pour que le maître des potions lui fiche la paix.

D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de la table qu'il partageait avec la lionne et prit place à côté d'elle sans oser lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard. La honte de ses actes passés le rongeait de l'intérieur alors que la jalousie, provoquée par la conversation entre Liam et lui, le dévorait littéralement. N'y tenant plus, il tourna légèrement son visage pour apercevoir celui de sa belle, qui comme à son habitude, notait avec frénésie les dires du professeur. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la contempler, voir la petite ride se former entre ses sourcils quand elle réfléchissait, observer ses cheveux aussi indisciplinés qu'au premier jour, épier sa silhouette en s'imaginant la caresser et la couvrir de baisers. A croire que jamais il ne se lasserait de la guetter, même de loin, en humant son délicieux parfum floral.

\- Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus au cours, n'oublies pas que nous devons passer un examen de fin d'année, houspilla Hermione sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Quelle satanée donneuse de leçons quand même… Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire ! », pensa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Hermione, concernant hier…, commença le garçon blond.

\- Il était trop tard c'est ça ? coupa-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

Il vit la jeune femme brune se retourner vers lui, et c'est surpris qu'il ne distingua aucune trace de mépris ou de tristesse, à la place elle affichait un air soucieux, comme si elle redoutait une quelconque réaction négative de la part du Serpentard.

\- Je t'ai dit tout ça trop tard ? répéta-t-elle sur le même ton inquiet.

\- Me dire quoi ? s'enquit-il interloqué.

\- Hier, quand je suis revenue dans la chambre, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je sais que j'ai trop hésité, mais sache que c'était sincère. Mais comme tu n'es pas venu me parler ce matin, je me dis que tu as, de ton côté, déjà changé d'avis.

\- Tu es revenu quand hier ? interrogea le grand blond, de plus en plus perdu.

Hermione releva les yeux pour le regarder en face.

\- Tu étais dans ton lit, un flacon à la main, tu m'as remercié d'être là.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Drago comprit que la jeune femme était revenue la veille, que peut-être elle lui avait pardonné son comportement.

\- J'étais dans les vapes, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir parlé. Que m'as-tu dit ? questionna-t-il soudain curieux.

\- Oh… Rien… Rien d'important, bredouilla l'étudiante les joues écarlates. Juste que, voilà, nous avions tous les deux nos torts et qu'il valait mieux oublier cette… altercation.

Cette dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, mais le plus exquis des coups de poings. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, mieux, elle affirmait être en parti coupable. Jamais une personne ne lui avait fait ressentir tant d'émotions contradictoires. Jamais il n'était passé de la tristesse, à la jalousie, puis à la honte et enfin au soulagement aussi rapidement. S'en était presque magique, à croire qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé.

\- Hermione, je me suis toujours trompé, tu es bel et bien une sorcière, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en posant délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme.

La Gryffondor, d'abord stupéfaite par le sourire du garçon, finit par se laisser aller à cette douce caresse. Même si elle regrettait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son aveu de la veille, elle était bien trop soulagée de constater qu'il ne l'avait pas évité ce matin car il refusait ses sentiments, mais justement parce qu'il avait trop honte de son attitude. Elle retrouverait bien le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur une autre fois. Cependant, un détail la tourmentait à nouveau.

\- Drago…

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, minauda-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

\- Crétin ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Bon, et concernant les inscriptions ?

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait attendre et voir ce qui se passerait, répondit-il la boule au ventre.

\- Je sais qu'on avait décidé ça, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-elle à voix basse.

C'est alors que le Serpentard comprit que ça inquiétait véritablement Hermione que quelqu'un s'amuse à leur dépend surtout si c'était en lien avec le Mangemort. Après tout il avait bien dit, avant de mourir, que ça ne se terminerait pas avec sa mort.

\- Quelqu'un se joue de nous à ton avis ? reprit Hermione, la gorge serrée.

\- Ou pire, le Mangemort a chuchoté un nom avant de mourir, peut-être qu'un complice à lui veut se venger, expliqua Drago, livide.

\- Il faudra rester sur nos gardes, il est hors de question que quiconque m'agresse à nouveau ! ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal, promit-il le regard sombre, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère, elle se mit à sourire narquoisement et ricana :

\- Tu peux essayer de jouer au preux chevalier, tu restes un Serpentard qui attire les ennuis et m'entraîne dedans qui plus est.

\- Et toi une peste de Gryffondor qui met son nez partout, y compris dans mes problèmes ! Alors ne vient pas te plaindre après coup, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton amusé.

\- Tu sais que nous n'arriverons jamais à nous mettre d'accord ? Ni même à nous entendre sur quelque sujet que ce soit ?

\- Nous n'arrivons même pas à réparer une saleté de coupe, soupira-t-il en songeant que leur complicité avait commencé grâce, en parti, à ce vase.

Il vit alors Hermione sursauter de sa chaise.

\- Mince ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je sais comment le réparer ! s'écria-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un « chut » de la part du professeur.

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- Par… Par hasard, bégaya Hermione qui n'était pas prête à en dire plus pour le moment.

Voyant que sa lionne ne piperait davantage mot à ce sujet, il préféra ne pas insister.

\- On se retrouve dans la salle ce soir ? proposa l'étudiante d'une voix plus assurée.

\- D'accord, je t'y rejoindrai vers 21h, j'aurai juste quelque chose à faire avant, dit-il à mi-voix, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Rien de dangereux au moins ? s'enquit-elle le regard anxieux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette femme ! » songea-t-il immédiatement.

\- Non, quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien des années, murmura-t-il laconiquement, pour que la demoiselle ne puisse voir à quel point il aimait la voir soucieuse de son bien-être.

La conversation prit fin ainsi, basée sur quelques non-dits, la crainte d'un nouvel adversaire, mais un soulagement réciproque de s'être, en quelque sorte, enfin retrouvé.

Cependant, il y a une chose qu'Hermione et Drago avaient oubliée, c'était de se montrer discret. Car du coin de l'œil, Pansy les avaient observé tout du long. Et leur évidente complicité sema plus que le doute dans l'esprit de la Serpentard.

La journée de cours enfin terminée et le repas avalé, Hermione s'apprêta à pénétrer dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

\- Hey ! cria-t-elle plus surprise que contrariée.

\- Pardon Hermione ! Seamus menace de brûler ma collection de figurines de Dragon Ball Z, je dois l'arrêter ! brailla Dean au croisement du petit couloir qui le menait à sa chambre.

\- Ralala ils me manqueront ces deux-là quand l'année sera finie, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, elle découvrit Pansy assise à son bureau, la toisant avec méfiance. Médusée face à un tel comportement, car depuis peu leurs relations s'étaient quelque peu améliorées, Hermione préféra l'ignorer.

\- J'ai à te parler, gronda Pansy, le regard sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit la femme brune sur le même ton, peu motivée à faire preuve de patience ce soir.

La Serpentard se leva brusquement et fit face à la Gryffondor, sans prononcer un mot.

\- Quoi ? insista Hermione, au comble de l'exaspération.

\- Blaise est très gentil avec moi. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus beau ou le plus intelligent, il n'empêche qu'il est parfait avec moi, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton acide.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, répliqua Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa compagne de chambre lui racontait tout ça.

La lionne allait s'éloigner quand Pansy lui attrapa le bras.

\- Drago n'était pas fait pour moi tu sais, je commence à le comprendre petit à petit, poursuivit-elle.

\- Lâche-moi Pansy, siffla Hermione.

\- Mais en fait je pense que Drago n'était fait pour personne. Même s'il peut donner l'impression de changer, d'être prévenant ou doux, il est Drago Malefoy, et c'est quelqu'un de sombre et d'égoïste, comme l'était son père, continua-t-elle la mâchoire serrée, sans tenir compte de l'ordre de la Gryffondor.

\- Lâche mon bras tout de suite ! glapit la jeune femme brune, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Et tu sais comment finira celle qui tombera amoureuse de lui ? Elle finira comme sa mère, par perdre la raison, car il n'y a qu'une folle qui puisse tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui, je l'ai moi-même été, je le suis surement encore, conclut-elle d'une voix morne en lâchant le bras de sa rivale.

Muette de stupeur, Hermione ne put prononcer un mot car elle avait compris. A la façon dont Pansy la regardait, les mots qu'elle venait de lui dire, tout était logique.

\- Pansy, écoute, je ne…

\- J'espère que tu souffriras autant que moi j'ai souffert par sa faute ! cracha-t-elle avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Affligée mais consciente qu'elle méritait tout ce que son ancienne ennemie lui avait dit, elle prit tristement place dans son lit, songeant qu'elles auraient pu être amies, mais qu'à présent, jamais cela ne se produirait.

De son côté, Pansy, soulagée d'avoir pu exprimer son ressentiment avec froideur et sans dévoiler sa peine encore vivace, souhaita tout de même, en son for intérieur, que la Gryffondor n'endure pas trop de souffrances à cause de ce vantard de Drago Malefoy. Mais bien sûr, jamais elle ne l'avouerait, car Pansy Parkinson restera toujours une Serpentard et méprisera toujours, plus ou moins, les enfants de moldus.

\- Chat à lunettes !

La porte du bureau de la directrice McGonagall s'ouvrit aussitôt, permettant à l'étudiant blond de pénétrer dans cet immense bureau. Du regard, il cherchait un portrait, celui de l'ancien directeur. Non pas Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'il ait appris à ressentir une forme de respect pour l'homme sage qu'il était. Non, le portrait qu'il redoutait tant d'apercevoir était celui de Severus Rogue, son parrain, son mentor, son ange-gardien.

\- Drago…

D'un bond, le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva devant la mine sombre et le regard perçant de l'ancien directeur et professeur de potions.

\- Professeur Rogue, marmonna-t-il les yeux baissés.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix grave.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son costume noir, Drago se dandinait tel un enfant prit en faute.

\- Je suis venu pour vous parler, fit-il à voix basse.

\- Votre mère se porte bien ?

\- Oui… Oui, elle va bien. Je m'occupe bien d'elle ! répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté Drago, chuchota le professeur Rogue.

Honteux de s'être ainsi emporté sans raison valable, Drago se força à lever les yeux pour observer son parrain. Il n'avait pas changé, il semblait toujours aussi sérieux et… triste.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner, commença le garçon blond.

\- Vous pardonner quoi ?

\- La façon dont je me suis comporté avec vous alors que vous ne faisiez que m'aider, répondit-il la voix cassée.

\- Vous ne devez pas…

\- JE M'EN VEUX ! rugit-il. Je regrette tellement les choses qui se sont déroulées l'année passée et l'année précédente ! Mais ce qui m'empêche de dormir, ce sont les remords que je ressens envers vous !

De dépit, il se prit le visage entre les mains, incapable d'affronter le regard bienveillant de son mentor.

\- Je n'ai fait que vous rabrouer et vous maudire ! Alors que vous avez accepté de tuer Dumbledore à ma place, car vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Vous avez tué un innocent pour moi, vous avez essayé de me protéger de Bellatrix ! Et Hermione, vous m'aviez même prévenu, pour Hermione…, haleta-t-il les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Drago, mais vous avez grandi dans un environnement difficile et austère. Je me suis vu en vous, et je ne voulais pas, absolument pas, que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs que moi, affirma doucement le portrait.

S'essuyant les larmes avec rage, le Serpentard s'approcha du portrait, le regard ferme. Il aurait voulu s'excuser platement, lui dire qu'il était sincèrement désolé, qu'il ressentait de l'affection, et même, qu'il lui manquait, autant que son défunt père. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses parents lui avaient appris à ne pas dire de telles choses, car c'était se montrer faible, c'est pourquoi par fierté, il garda tous ces sentiments pour lui.

\- Je suis fier d'avoir été à la maison Serpentard, car vous en étiez le professeur principal, et vous le resterez toujours, murmura Drago du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis fier de t'avoir eu pour élève, Drago, conclut le professeur avant de disparaître du portrait.

Inquiète de ne pas voir venir Drago, Hermione allait regagner le dortoir pour le trouver quand enfin elle l'aperçu au détour d'un couloir. Soulagée, elle s'avança en sa direction quand elle remarqua ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en lui prenant les mains instinctivement ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

D'un geste il prit les mains d'Hermione et les déposa à ses lèvres.

\- Pour une fois, j'ai écouté tes conseils, railla l'étudiant.

\- Je t'en donne tellement que ça ne m'aide pas, soupira-t-elle alors que son corps réagissait aux baisers du garçon sur ses mains.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et s'approcha du mur, quand la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparue.

\- J'ai parlé à Rogue. On va dire que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Oh Drago…

\- Ah non ! Pas d'effusion de joie intempestive ! On a un vase à réparer ! trancha-t-il en pénétrant dans la grande salle.

D'un naturel plutôt insistant, Hermione savait quand elle devait persister ou bien arrêter, et là elle comprit que l'histoire entre Rogue et le garçon blond devait rester entre eux.

\- Ah je vois le vase ! Allons le réparer ! s'écria Drago en s'éloignant vers la coupe magique.

La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer en repensant aux dires de Pansy. Allait-il lui briser le cœur ? Après tout il restait Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait plus à le détester, à vrai dire, elle n'arrivait même plus à dissimuler ses sentiments, et à présent, elle allait lui avouer son désir le plus cher, celui qui se reflétait sur le Miroir du Riséd. Allait-il être content ? Surement. Mais comment ? Comme un enfant gâté qui aurait enfin gagné son jouet, et s'en lasserait aussitôt ? Hermione redoutait cela plus que tout. Maintenant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir partir. Elle le voulait, le désirait, l'aimait.

\- Voilà ! Bon, maintenant petite maligne, dis-moi comment réparer ce truc, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! grogna-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

D'un geste lent, elle prit la coupe et les quelques morceaux restants pour les déposer délicatement au sol. Et avant que le Serpentard puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres du grand blond.

Stupéfait, l'étudiant blond n'osa bouger de peur d'effrayer la lionne. S'éloignant de ses lèvres, elle le fixa un court un instant dans les yeux, et ce qu'elle y vit la rassura. Drago était Drago. Il était égocentrique, colérique, lunatique, mais il n'était plus un enfant capricieux et elle n'était pas son jouet.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois-ci. Passé la surprise, une vague de désir submergea le jeune homme, le poussant à répondre au baiser passionné de sa belle. Il la souleva dans ses bras tout en mordillant avidement sa lèvre pleine. De plaisir, Hermione gémit, exacerbant ce désir si longtemps refoulé. N'y tenant plus, Drago la déposa doucement au sol et laissa courir sa main droite dans ses cheveux tandis que la gauche caressait le visage souriant de sa femme. Cette dernière le regardait les yeux enflammés, prête à enfin goûter au plaisir avec l'homme qu'elle chérissait.

\- Hermione, si nous continuons, je ne pense pas que je pourrai m'arrêter, parvint-il à articuler, la voix grave.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes…, souffla-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle.

A peine avait elle dit ces quelques mots que Drago se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche, pénétrant ses lèvres, enroulant sa langue à la sienne, s'accrochant à ses cheveux alors qu'Hermione s'agrippait à son dos. Haletant de plaisir et de désir, le Serpentard descendit sa bouche le long du cou de la belle tout en retirant sa cravate et son chemisier, laissant apparaître une divine poitrine cachée derrière un soutien-gorge blanc et pur. Redoublant de désir à cette vue, sa langue descendit plus bas, et tout en dégrafant le soutien-gorge, la laissa courir le long de ses auréoles roses. La pointe de sa langue titilla le sein droit tandis que sa main caressait puis malaxait le gauche, sous les soupirs d'aise de la lionne. Il changea de sein et vint taquiner le petit bouton rose gonflé de plaisir, l'embrassant et l'aspirant goulûment, tel un lion affamé depuis des mois qui goûterait enfin à la plus magnifique des gazelles. Il sentit alors Hermione écarter les jambes et faire un va et vient instinctif, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. D'un geste brusque, il descendit la jupe et les collants de sa captive, n'oubliant pas d'embrasser son nombril au passage. Quand il perçut les mains de la lionne dans ses cheveux, il descendit son visage plus bas, impatient de goûter à une nouvelle partie de son corps. Anticipant ce qui allait suivre, Hermione arqua le dos de désir tout en gémissant, les yeux fermés.

Au son des gémissements de sa femme, le jeune homme blond refréna son désir d'arracher son pantalon pour la prendre sauvagement. A la place, il glissa très lentement sa langue sur la culotte blanche de sa compagne, culotte qui l'avait fait fantasmer tant de nuits. Il fit ainsi des vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que ce celle-ci n'était plus humide uniquement à cause de sa salive. Toujours très lentement, il retira la culotte de la jeune femme et se redressa, pour pouvoir l'admirer complètement nue.

\- J'ai quelques défauts…, souffla Hermione en cachant ses seins qu'elle trouvait trop petits avec ses mains et en resserrant les jambes, quelque peu honteuse d'être ainsi dévisagée par le garçon.

\- Tu es parfaites à mes yeux, murmura-t-il le regard profond.

Il commença alors à retirer sa propre chemise, qu'il jeta négligemment plus loin et qui fut rejoint par son pantalon et son caleçon. Hermione, pourtant intimidée, ne put s'empêcher d'observer et d'admirer le garçon. A présent elle savait ce que c'était que de désirer réellement quelqu'un. Ne souhaitant pas commettre la même erreur que dans le passé en ayant été trop passive voire absente, elle se releva et embrassa à pleine bouche l'homme en face d'elle. A son tour, elle fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou fin et gracieux de son compagnon tout en lui caressant le dos et les fesses, quand elle sentie qu'il la renversait au sol, tout sourire.

Il embrassa à nouveau ses seins tandis que sa main glissait le long de son ventre pour tomber plus bas, entre les cuisses ouvertes de la jeune femme, qui inconsciemment, n'attendait que ça. Doucement, il passa sa main sur le puits intime de sa belle, qui se mit à gémit plus fort de plaisir. Le dos à nouveau arqué, elle se laissait guider par la main de son homme, qui comblait chacune des parcelles de son corps d'un désir irrépressible.

\- Drago… Maintenant… J'ai envie…, haleta-t-elle les yeux mi-clos, transportée par ces délicieuses sensations.

\- Comment j'ai envie de toi…, gronda-t-il avant de d'embrasser langoureusement ses lèvres, et cette-fois-ci, sans les mordre jusqu'au sang, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

Lentement, se retenant au maximum, il s'insinua en elle, la possédant comme il l'avait toujours ardemment désiré. Alors qu'il commençait ses mouvements de va et vient, il sentit les ongles de sa lionne se planter dans son dos, sur ses fesses, sur ses bras, tout en criant son plaisir et son nom. L'entendre hurler de plaisir son prénom décupla le désir du garçon, qui devint plus brusque et plus violent, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de la belle, gémissant à son tour son prénom. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller de la sorte, lui qui ne parvenait pas à perdre le contrôle, le perdait complètement à ce moment-là. Il la voulait, l'aimait, la désirait et maintenant la possédait. Se sentir en elle dans un plaisir commun le poussait à crier de plaisir, lui qui en avait toujours été incapable jusqu'à présent. Enfin, elle était à lui.

Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti une telle chose, elle ne pensait pas qu'un tel plaisir puisse prendre forme grâce à quelqu'un d'autre, grâce à cet être surprenant qu'était Drago Malefoy. Il n'était rien qu'à elle, juste en elle. Elle pouvait humer son odeur sur elle, sentir ses lèvres contre son cou. Il n'y avait plus de salle, plus de château, plus de Poudlard, seulement elle et lui, dans cet ensemble parfait. Sentant qu'elle était proche d'atteindre le plaisir le plus exquis, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à ses cheveux blonds et cria en même temps que lui, pour enfin se laisser bercer par une savoureuse sensation d'assouvissement. Bien incapable de remuer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, elle perçut le corps de Drago qui se relevait pour s'allonger à ses côtés et chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins, elle se lova dans ses bras et finit par s'endormir, heureuse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard mais je reviens de trois semaines de vacances héhé ! Bientôt la fin de cette longue histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**

 **Pour celles qui ont lu Entre ces murs, ce lemon risque très certainement de vous décevoir car très court. J'ai souhaité qu'il soit ainsi car à mes yeux, ils manquent tous deux d'expérience étant tous les deux très jeunes et la relation qu'ils ont est très différente de celle de l'autre fiction. Mais sachez néanmoins qu'il y a aura par la suite un autre lemon, cette fois-ci plus long ^^**

 **(je précise aussi que je suis bien l'auteur de cette histoire et que je la publie sur d'autres sites tout comme mon autre fiction mais comme mon pseudo de base Taika était déjà pris sur ce site, j'ai du le modifier un peu) merci =)  
**


	37. La peur de te perdre

Drago s'extirpa lentement du sommeil le plus réparateur qu'il ait connu depuis bien des années. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, toujours endormie et lovée contre lui. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'enfin il l'avait fait sienne, enfin elle s'était donnée à lui, elle lui avait presque déclaré son amour pour lui. Il se dit alors qu'il avait eu raison d'être patient, de l'attendre, car le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il avait toujours considéré ses rapports physiques avec les femmes comme quelque chose de simplement sexuel, un soulagement plus qu'un plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il se laisserait ainsi aller à une telle extase, sans ne plus rien pouvoir contrôler. Le Serpentard leva doucement les paupières et contempla sa femme, le regard plein d'amour, de désir et il faut l'avouer, de satisfaction personnelle. Il la voulait, il l'a eu. Et il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, recommencer, encore et encore et ce durant le reste de sa vie.

Il se força néanmoins à se relever complètement, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa belle, et décida de faire apparaitre un lit au milieu de la pièce, pour qu'elle ait mieux que ce lit d'infortune fait de leurs vêtements, pour dormir. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur son front et la déposa le plus délicatement du monde dans le lit. Une fois la demoiselle bien installée, il se rhabilla prestement et sortit de la salle à pas de loup pour ne pas la réveiller. Encore en plein état de béatitude, il se mit à sourire en songeant à un avenir bien plus beau et magique que ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi quand il se décida à rejoindre le dortoir afin de profiter d'une bonne douche. Il allait s'en aller quand son regard tomba sur le mur en face de lui. Quelques frissons lui parcoururent le corps quand il lut ce qui était inscrit dessus.

 _L'union du serpent et de la lionne_

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il se rapprocha de l'inscription en tremblant. Il se dit alors que toute cette histoire devenait sérieuse. Il était évident que quelqu'un les suivait et les menaçait à travers ces messages, mais qui ? En tout cas, cette personne était au courant du lien qui unissait Drago et Hermione, exactement ce que redoutait le Serpentard. Il ne voulait absolument plus que la lionne souffre à cause de lui et des problèmes que son père avait créés avant de mourir. Car il était à présent certain que tout était lié à Egnam Torm, finalement le tuer n'aura rien résolu.

\- On apprend à lire, petite fouine blonde ? ricana une voix que Drago reconnut aussitôt, la stupide voix de ce grand roux de Weasley.

Il se détourna alors du mur, souhaitant ainsi cacher le message, pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry et Ron.

« Décidemment, serait-ce le karma ? Après une nuit extraordinaire, je dois subir la pire journée de ma vie ? », pensa aussitôt Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? grogna-t-il peu enclin à se disputer aujourd'hui.

\- Hermione nous a tout dit, expliqua Harry d'un ton plus calme.

En entendant le prénom d'Hermione, son estomac se noua. Qu'avait-elle bien pu leur raconter ?

\- Elle vous a dit quoi au juste ? questionna Drago de la voix la plus froide qu'il souhaitait, afin de ne pas montrer qu'il était impatient de connaitre la réponse.

\- Elle nous a tout raconté, y compris les problèmes dans lesquels tu l'as entrainé bien malgré elle, répondit Ron.

\- On s'en est sortis, non ? Alors foutez moi la paix et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, siffla la grand blond avant de leur tourner le dos, prêt à partir.

C'est alors qu'il senti qu'on l'agrippait par le bras. Agacé, il se retourna brusquement prêt à frapper le fou qui avait osé le toucher quand son poings ne rencontra que le vide, Ron s'était déjà reculé.

\- Tu as intérêt à bien la traiter espèce d'immonde petit rat blond ! Harry et moi avons bien voulu accepter ses sentiments pour toi, car nous l'aimons énormément, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on t'accepte toi ! persifla Ron le regard méchant.

\- Elle vous a dit qu'elle… qu'elle m'aimait ? bredouilla Drago, toute rage en lui s'était brusquement envolée.

Les deux amis Gryffondor se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête, tous deux comprenant que bien malgré eux, ils avaient encore davantage pousser le Serpentard dans les bras de leur meilleure amie.

Et c'est sans même leur répondre que Drago s'en alla rapidement vers son dortoir, le cerveau en pleine ébullition. Présumer qu'Hermione l'aimait en raison de la nuit précédente était une chose, savoir qu'elle l'avait confié à ses amis en était une autre. Par Merlin, il avait envie de crier sa joie, d'hurler au monde qu'enfin il avait trouvé une personne qu'il aimait réellement et sincèrement, et que par miracle, c'était en plus réciproque. A cet instant là, tout était oublié, le Mangemort, les menaces, le danger… Une seule chose ne comptait réellement, Hermione. Et c'est d'un pas vif et léger qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, prêt à prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller retrouver sa belle.

* * *

\- Hum…

Hermione se réveilla tout en baillant, le rêve qu'elle venait de faire avait semblé important, cependant elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. A dire vrai elle était même incapable de pouvoir dire où elle se trouvait, quand la nuit incroyablement torride qu'elle avait passé avec le Serpentard lui revint subitement en mémoire. C'est rouge de honte qu'elle se redressa de son lit, non pas qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était pas passé, pas le moins du monde. Mais repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, sans aucune pudeur, leurs corps nus collés l'un à l'autre…

\- Hermione ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans cet état à chaque vous qu'il te fera l'amour ! se sermonna-t-elle fermement.

Mais à la simple idée qu'ils allaient recommencer, elle sentit le désir monter en elle. Afin de se ressaisir, elle sortit du lit et entreprit de s'habiller, malgré l'allure froissée de son uniforme. Touchée par l'attention de son homme qui avait pensé à fait apparaitre un lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en le regardant. Dire qu'elle avait douté de la véracité des sentiments du jeune homme à son égard, qu'elle n'avait osé se livrer à lui de peur qu'il la jette une fois l'union consommée, quelle idiote elle pouvait être ! Jamais elle n'oublierait son regard plein de tendresse et d'amour, alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Le simple fait d'y repenser lui fit frissonner tout le corps. Néanmoins, il était temps pour elle de faire de même, de lui révéler ses sentiments et surtout, qu'il puisse les entendre cette fois-ci.

Encore quelque peu hébétée de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, Hermione passa la porte de la salle, fit quelques pas incertains le regard perdu dans le vague et le cœur emplis d'un sentiment d'allégresse quand la cruelle réalité la ramena sur terre.

 _L'union du serpent et de la lionne_

En cet instant, à la simple lecture de ces quelques mots, l'estomac de la jeune femme se retourna.

« Encore… », songea-t-elle. « Nous n'aurons donc jamais la paix, qui peut bien être ce malade qui nous harcèle de la sorte ? Egnam est mort ! Un complice ? Ou est-ce juste un hasard ? Est-ce que quelqu'un nous veut vraiment du mal ? » rugit-elle intérieurement.

Hermione le savait, à présent, il fallait absolument qu'elle se charge de ce problème. Maintenant que Drago et elle s'étaient enfin complètement trouvés, il était hors de question que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, les menace de la sorte. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle retrouve le Serpentard, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour régler une bonne fois pour toute ce problème. Et c'est d'un pas vif cette fois-ci qu'elle prit le chemin du dortoir. Elle gravit quelques marches d'escaliers quand elle manqua de percuter de plein fouet un élève de l'école. La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers la carrure grande et robuste qu'elle avait failli percuter quand elle rencontra un regard sombre, un regard qu'elle connaissait déjà.

\- Excuse-moi Liam, je marchais vite, je ne t'avais pas vu, fit-elle rapidement avant de reprendre sa route, quand elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait brusquement le bras.

La lionne se retourna et tenta de se libérer de la forte poigne du garçon, agacée d'être retenue alors qu'elle devait rejoindre en hâte Drago.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! Je suis pressée ! s'écria-t-elle au comble de l'exaspération.

\- Je ne peux, pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il sereinement.

\- Je suis pressée Liam, je dois retrouver quelqu'un ! cria l'étudiante.

Mais le jeune homme ne se décida pas à libérer sa prise, se contentant de la fixer le regard sérieux, la mine sombre.

\- Hermione, accorde-moi seulement quelques minutes, je t'en prie…, chuchota-t-il à présent tristement.

Interloquée face à cet étrange comportement et surtout curieuse d'en connaitre la raison, elle prit sur elle et décida de se calmer.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle simplement.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin attiré son attention, il la lâcha et commença à parler, la tête basse.

\- Qui dois-tu rejoindre ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, répondit sèchement Hermione.

\- Tu vas le rejoindre mais tu ne devrais pas, tu sais, il ne va t'attirer que des ennuis, gémit-il le regard fuyant.

\- Mais de quoi me parles-tu ? grogna-t-elle agacée.

\- De Drago Malefoy !

Instinctivement, elle recula de quelques pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle partait rejoindre Drago ? Etait-il au courant de leur relation ? Pourquoi s'en mêlait-il ? Depuis le début, elle avait été mal à l'aise en présence du garçon, mal à l'aise mais aussi intriguée. Au départ elle avait pris ça comme une certaine attraction mais il n'en était rien. Puis elle avait pensé que c'était une sorte de sentiment de gratitude vu que c'était lui qu'il l'avait secouru après son agression, mais encore une fois elle s'était trompée. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année, elle avait toujours senti comme une présence, comme si quelqu'un l'épiait de loin, elle avait alors pensé à Drago, surtout après qu'il lui ait déclaré ses sentiments. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre s'amusait à la suivre de loin ? Et si ce quelqu'un était celui qui écrivait ces horreurs sur les murs ? Et si ce quelqu'un était Liam ?

Doucement et sans geste brusque, la sorcière glissa sa main dans la poche de sa jupe pour y sentir le contact réconfortant de sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Malefoy ? questionna-t-elle méfiante.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air de plus en plus proche…

\- Pourquoi penser qu'il me cause de problèmes ? le coupa-t-elle vivement.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelques jours je t'ai vu sortir du dortoir complètement apeurée et dans un triste état, et ça m'a inquiété, expliqua-t-il gêné en en baissant à nouveaux les yeux.

Hermione se dit alors que ça devait être la fois où Drago s'était littéralement jeté sur elle dans la chambre et qu'elle s'était alors enfuie. Il est vrai qu'elle avait croisé des gens mais elle était bien incapable de se souvenir de qui.

\- Et donc ? susurra-t-elle l'œil mauvais.

\- Et donc je n'ai pas aimé…, commença-t-il en la regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux. Hermione, cela peut te paraitre bête, mais depuis la fois où je t'ai vu allongé là, sur l'herbe, inconsciente et le corps meurtris, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de garder un œil sur toi. Au début je pensais que ça ne partait uniquement d'un geste amical, dans le but de te protéger mais c'est plus que ça. Tu me plais, vraiment. Et quand je vois comment Malefoy te traite, ça me rends fous de rage mais aussi de jalousie. Je… Tu sais… Tu me plais vraiment, finit-il en bégayant et en détournant à nouveau le regard.

Abasourdie face à cet aveu mais en même temps rassurée de s'être trompée sur son compte, elle retira la main de sa poche pour la poser sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est pas la peine ? dit-elle doucement.

Elle décida aussi qu'il était temps elle d'assumer ses sentiments devant tout le monde.

\- Je suis touchée par tes mots mais je suis amoureuse de Drago, il ne me fait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments, ajouta la jeune femme, peinée devant les yeux contrit l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Jamais elle ne serait doutée que Liam était, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, intéressé par elle. Certes une fois elle l'avait confondu avec Drago le soir du bal, mais elle avait très rapidement comprit son erreur.

\- Oui… Heu… Je suis aussi désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise avec tout ça, bredouilla-t-il de plus en plus gêné.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute, je me suis montrée excédée alors que tu cherchais juste à me parler. J'ai vraiment besoin de parle à Drago maintenant, dit Hermione en lui tournant le dos prête à reprendre sa course.

Encore une fois, elle sentit qu'il lui empoignait le bras.

\- Je voulais te dire autre chose. Je ne sais pas si ça te concerne ou pas, mais j'ai vu Nott tout à l'heure, lui expliqua Liam rapidement.

\- Comment ça tu l'as vu ?

\- Pas loin d'ici, il écrivait quelque chose sur le mur. Comme c'est interdit et que tu fais partie de ceux qui font les rondes le lundi soir avec les préfets, je préférais te prévenir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes par sa faute, marmonna-t-il le regard toujours fuyant.

Cette annonce lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Théodore Nott ? Le même qui celui qui s'était montré très affable à son égard pendant les vacances scolaires ? Ce Nott là ? En y repensant, à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il l'observait étrangement, sans oublier son comportement étrange et ses répliques que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Est-ce que c'était un jeu ou une menace de sa part ?

\- Je te remercie pour cette information, j'irai lui en toucher deux mots, fit-elle platement, essayant péniblement de garder son calme.

Elle tourna alors les talons et fila à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Théodore. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le coupable, mieux valait l'interroger tout de suite plutôt que d'inquiéter inutilement Drago. Il était fort possible que ce ne soit qu'une blague de mauvais gout de la part du Serpetntard, qui était reconnu pour sa malice et sa fourberie. A moins que tout ceci fût en réalité bien plus grave, que tout était lié à Egnam Torm.

Alors qu'elle traversait les différents couloirs à toute vitesse, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

\- Malédiction ! Pourquoi tout le monde se souvient de mon existence tout spécialement aujourd'hui ? se dit-elle agacée.

Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Neville particulièrement désemparé.

\- Salut Neville, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle gentiment, bien que cela lui demanda un effort surhumain.

\- Hermione, c'estau sujet de Daphnée, soupira-t-il tout penaud.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, mais elle ne va pas bien en ce moment… Ça te dérangerait qu'on aille un peu parler ensemble ? demanda le jeune garçon en souriant timidement.

\- Je suis navrée Neville, ça aurait été avec grand plaisir mais je suis particulièrement pressée, peut-être un peu plus tard ? suggéra-t-elle le plus calmement possible alors que son cœur battait à un rythme fou.

Son ami de longue date lui lança un furtif regard déçu avant de détourner la tête et de déclarer en riant nerveusement :

\- Bien sur Hermione ! Je suis désolé de toujours prendre de ton temps avec mes petits soucis.

Le voir aussi abattu renforça le sentiment de culpabilité de la jeune sorcière, ce qui la poussa à changer d'avis.

\- Tu peux peut-être me dire ce qui ne va pas ici ? insista quand même Hermione.

Il releva alors la tête et lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

\- Merci Hermione… En fait Daphnée va mal, très mal, mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Je crois que c'est à cause de sa sœur…

\- Astoria ? l'interrompit l'étudiante.

\- Tout à fait ! Mais tu la connais si bien que ça ? dit-il surpris.

\- Hélas oui, enfin non, vaguement…, répondit évasivement Hermione afin de ne pas rentrer dans les détails. Astoria lui cause encore des ennuis ? reprit-elle.

\- En fait elles ne sont jamais vraiment bien entendues. Daphnée vit avec son père et Astoria avec sa mère. Elle m'a expliqué que sa mère n'était pas très saine et qu'elle détestait les moldus.

« Pas étonnant quand on voit la fille » pensa aussitôt Hermione.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, je crois qu'il y a eu un drame dans leur famille, mais Daphnée refuse d'en parler. Elle a tellement peur que son contexte familial me fasse fuir alors que jamais ! Jamais je ne la quitterai ! Je l'aime trop pour ça ! s'emporta vivement le garçon timide.

Hermione sourit face à cet élan d'amour, ça lui rappelait tellement un certain grand gaillard blond un peu trop passionné par moment, mais tellement, tellement touchant.

Elle s'approcha alors de Neville et essaye de le conseiller du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Neville, je suis certaine qu'elle sait très bien à quel point tu l'aimes. Néanmoins, des fois, la peur de souffrir à cause de l'autre nous pousse à mentir aux autres et surtout à mentir à nous-même. Montre-lui que tu es là, que jamais tu ne la laisseras, peu importe sa famille, son passé, ses erreurs. Si tu arrives à l'en convaincre, elle s'ouvrira complètement à toi, dit-elle le cœur lourd en songeant à sa relation avec Drago et à quel point elle avait douté avant d'oser enfin faire face à ses sentiments nouveaux.

Avec sa spontanéité qui le caractérise tant, Neville prit son amie dans les bras en la remerciant d'être toujours là pour l'écouter et l'épauler. Il s'en alla d'un pas léger prêt à retrouver celle qu'il aime.

Ravie d'avoir pu être un tant soit peu utile pour son comparse, elle reprit sa route vers le dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle s'étonna de le trouver désert quand elle comprit que les cours avaient très certainement déjà débutés. Sachant que l'ami Nott ne se gênait pas pour louper un cours lorsque ce dernier le jugeait inintéressant, elle tenta tout de même sa chance et entra dans la chambre du garçon. Personne. Déçue, la jeune femme se rendit dans celle de Drago sans le trouver non plus. Abattue, elle se dit qu'une petite douche lui remettrait un peu les idées en place quand en poussant la porte de sa chambre, elle le vit. Théodore Nott, le pinceau à la main, en train d'inscrire des lettres rouges sur le miroir.

Sans même réfléchir, Hermione se munie de sa baguette en envoya son adversaire valser contre le mur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? rugit le Serpentard en se relevant péniblement.

\- Ce serait à moi de te demander ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? cria-t-elle à son tour.

Et c'est avec surprise qu'elle vit son maudit sourire espiègle naitre sur ses lèvres.

\- Je fais de l'art avec…

Incapable d'attendre la fin de sa tirade tant elle était hors d'elle, la Gryffondor se jeta sur lui, attrapa ses cheveux d'une main pour le plaquer au sol tandis que de l'autre elle enfonça sa baguette dans la joue de sa victime.

\- Ca suffit avec des petites blagues ! Je ne joue plus ! haleta la lionne furieuse.

\- Et bien, je vois l'influence de Drago sur ton comportement, railla le jeune homme goguenard.

L'entendre prononcer le nom de son homme avec un tel ton moqueur la fit grincer des dents.

\- Tu es de mèche avec lui c'est ça ? Avec Torm ? tonna-t-elle fortement tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Certaine de voir son sourire s'agrandir, elle se mit à douter quand elle vit la moue interloquée du jeune homme.

\- Torm ? Le prof qui a disparu ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? questionna-t-il le regard sérieux.

\- Arrête de mentir ! Pourquoi nous harceler Drago et moi avec ces satanés mots laissés un peu partout ? glapit-elle.

\- Je ne comprends rien… Merde… Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu de vous ! Ca fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour, que vous vous dévorez du regard, que vous vous détestez, que vous vous cherchez. Ca me distrayait de vous observer alors j'ai voulu vous charrier un peu ! se justifia l'ancien Serpentard.

Ne sachant que croire, elle prit tout de même la décision de lâcher prise et de s'éloigner de quelques pas, la baguette tendue vers lui. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Alors depuis le début, il n'y avait aucun lien entre ces inscriptions et le Mangemort ?

\- Tu trouves ça drôle de te moquer des autres à leur dépend ? susurra-t-elle en le toisant avec froideur.

\- Oui complètement, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents tout se réajustant son col et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu es un crétin fini, bougonna-t-elle se mettant sur le côté, lui intimant silencieusement l'orde de sortir de sa chambre.

Théodore traversa la pièce quand une fois arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

\- C'est ce grand dadais qui m'a balancé ? lança-t-il avec dédain.

\- Quel grand dadais ? rétorqua-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Celui qui m'a surpris en train d'écrire sur le mur ce matin.

\- Liam ? Oui oui, c'est bien lui. Au moins un qui se soucie des autres, répliqua la femme encore excédée face à tant de bêtise.

Théodore se retourna alors complètement pour lui faire face, son éternel sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Tu crois cela ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me m'interpeller alors s'il jugeait ce que je faisais tellement répréhensible ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t 'il pas bougé de cet endroit depuis ce moment-là ?

Face au mutisme de la Gryffondor, Théodore continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qui n'ait pas bougé de ce coin pendant des heures ?

\- Peut-être qu'il repassait juste par-là ? souffla Hermione, la mine déconfite.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Quel heureux hasard ! Et en plus il tombe sur toi ! se moqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

\- Dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses au lieu de jouer au beau ! tempêta la jeune femme à bout de patience.

Théodore Nott s'approcha de la jeune femme, la fixa de son regard pénétrant et lui murmura :

\- Moi je pense qu'il t'attendait, je pense même qu'il a vu Drago sortir de la salle, mais qu'il n'a pas bougé. Je pense aussi qu'il ne voulait pas que tu ailles retrouver Drago et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé vers moi.

Muette de stupeur, elle s'écarta de quelques pas et sentir son dos frapper contre le mur. Incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, son camarade poursuivit.

\- Dis-moi, ce Liam, avant cette année, tu l'as déjà vu quelque part ? Moi non, et pourtant Dieu sait que je passe ma vie à observer tout le monde. As-tu déjà parlé à ses amis de Poufsouffle ? Est-ce qu'il y en a un qui est capable de te dire comment ils se sont rencontrés ? Non, impossible, pas un seul ! Idem pour les professeurs ! Ils plongent tous dans un espèce de brouillard dès qu'on prononce son nom ! Enfin tous sauf un… Torm ! Quand je lui ai posé la question juste avant les vacances de Noel, il s'est carrément mis à rire avant de me laisser là en plan comme un imbécile, rageât le jeune homme.

A ces mots, une goutte de sueur perla sur son front tandis que de violents frissons la parcouraient de part en part.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce gars, mais je ne le sens pas, finit-il calmement. Moi je ne voulais que rire de vous, lui c'est autre chose. Et je vais te dire autre chose Granger. Pendant que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir pour pouvoir faire ma petite farce dans ta chambre, j'ai croisé ton chéri et ce fameux Liam et…

\- Où ça ? coupa-t-elle vivement.

\- Je pense qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie qui donne sur le parc, mais quelqu'un les…

Sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase, la jeune femme s'élança de toutes ses forces, baguette en main. Liam ! C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé après qu'Egnam Torm l'ait agressé, lui sur qui elle tombait à chaque fois par hasard, lui qui lui disait de ne pas s'approcher de Drago, de faire attention la nuit toute seule, lui toujours lui ! Avait-il essayé de l'occuper avec Théodore pendant qu'il accourait chez Drago ? A-t 'il un lien avec Torm ? A cette pensée, la nausée lui monta dans la gorge, et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Se sentant étrangement observée, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre d'un garçon, assis quelques tables plus loin »._

A Pré-Au-Lard, juste avant que Drago ne la rejoigne, il l'observait déjà. Et c'était bien avant son agression.

 _« - Bonjour, je pense que tu dois être Liam, commença la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix. Harry m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avais trouvé, je voulais te remercier.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'était un hasard, et puis je suis heureux de t'avoir aidé, répondit-il d'une voix onctueuse, le regard perçant »._

 _« - Tu attends quelqu'un ?_

 _Hermine ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un grand et massif garçon brun, ce dernier était visiblement inquiet quant à la santé mentale de l'étudiante. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. Liam, l'homme qui lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie en la secourant après son agression, il y a de cela quelques semaines_.

 _L'étudiant la fixa avec insistance avant de se détourner pour disparaitre dans sa propre chambre. Hermione ne releva pas le comportement étrange du garçon et regagna sa chambre »._

 _« - La bibliothèque va fermer, tu devrais y aller._

Surprise d'entendre une voix alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses ouvrages depuis des heures, Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux. Liam, le colocataire d'Harry, se tenait debout, devant elle.

\- Oui, je te remercie de me prévenir Liam. A chaque fois que je suis ici je perds la notion du temps, avoua-t-elle en souriant timidement.  
\- Tu te souviens de mon prénom ? s'étonna celui-ci.  
\- Bien entendu ! Puis Harry m'a un peu raconté vos vacances, précisa-t-elle.

Liam se tût durant un court instant tout en l'observant avec attention, de son regard sombre et indéchiffrable.

\- Il a beaucoup apprécié ses vacances, poursuivit Hermione, désireuse de briser ce silence pesant.  
\- Moi aussi, c'est un type bien, murmura-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à ranger ses affaires.  
\- C'est drôle, il a dit la même de toi, plaisanta Hermione en attrapant son sac et ses nombreux livres.

Une fois de plus, leur regard se croisa. Celui du garçon était toujours aussi étrange, lourd mais incroyablement captivant.

\- Il se fait tard, je retourne au dortoir, finit-elle par lâcher, définitivement mal à l'aise.  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Dépêche-toi, même à Poudlard, la nuit n'est pas notre amie, répondit-il gravement.

Et sur ses mots, il se détourna et quitta la bibliothèque. Bouche bée face à ce comportement atypique ».

Harry avait passé quelques jours là-bas mais lui aussi était resté étrangement évasif concernant ses vacances, ne mentionnant que des grands-parents gentils. Ni Hermione ni Ron en ont jamais su davantage.

 _« Hermione ouvrit paisiblement les yeux et sentit de douces caresses sur ses hanches, qui remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Cette sensation était délicieuse, la jeune femme savourait ce moment d'intimité avec Drago. Elle fixa le grand blond, ce dernier lui souriait amoureusement, sensible à la peau nue de la femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle referma les yeux, au comble du bonheur, quand elle perçut que les caresses de Drago étaient plus fortes, comme si ses mains souhaitaient traverser la douce peau de la jeune femme. Hermione continua de s'en délecter, appréciant cette pression plus forte.  
Elle rouvrit néanmoins les yeux, et découvrit avec stupéfaction le fin visage d'un garçon à la chevelure sombre, Liam. Le regard amoureux de Drago avait laissé place à un regard de feu, à la fois emplis de haine et de regret._

Les mains de Liam se firent davantage pressantes, remontant jusqu'à la nuque de la Gryffondor, oscillant entre tendres caresses et vive ardeur. Soudain elle suffoqua. La main du garçon resserrait le cou d'Hermione, tel un étau puissant, prêt à l'étrangler.  
Elle chercha à se relever, sans succès, elle était comme paralysée, seuls ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. La jeune femme parcourut des yeux l'immense pièce sombre et entrevit vaguement un somptueux miroir posé dans un endroit éloigné. N'ayant plus la force de projeter son regard aussi loin et sentant qu'elle allait perdre conscience, elle lança un dernier regard à son meurtrier. Ce n'était plus Liam, c'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnut… ».

Au souvenir de ce rêve, les jambes d'Hermione s'emmêlèrent l'une à l'autre provoquant une violente chute. Elle avait fait ce songe à plusieurs reprises. Drago avait été son agresseur, puis Liam, mais après il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais elle n'avait pu se remémorer la fin de ce rêve quand enfin le visage de son dernier agresseur lui explosa dans la tête. Le regard hagard et les membres fébriles, Hermione se releva et poursuivit sa course, priant de toutes ses forces se tromper à nouveau.

« Pitié ! Pitié ! Faites que ce ne soit pas ça ! Pitié » s'acharna-t-elle à penser sans s'arrêter de courir.

Presque toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient à présent en place. Liam, Torm, le complice, les vacances, le drame, les disputes, Neville, la famille, le malaise. Toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu, les scènes qu'elle avaient vu, les sous-entendus qu'elle n'avait pas compris. A présent tout lui sautait aux yeux tandis qu'une horrible boule au ventre la faisait souffrir, tel un mauvais pressentiment.

Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione poursuivit sa course folle, pris la sortie de l'école et traversa le parc à vive allure, lançant des regards sur tout ce qui l'entourait dans le but de trouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand son cœur loupa un battement.

Ce qu'elle vit, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tout cela ne dura qu'une seconde. La seconde la plus longue de sa vie. Drago, debout, les mains devant lui comme s'il souhaitait apaiser quelqu'un. Celui qui lui faisait face et le menaçait. Liam. Un Liam perdu, la main tremblante. Puis Hermione la vit. Elle, juste là, derrière Drago, qui s'approchait à pas lents, discrètement. Elle, qui lève sa baguette vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse la voir. Elle, qui s'apprête à lancer l'attaque sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Elle, qui se met à hurler ce sort, le pire. Le plus funeste.

\- Avada Kedavra !

L'avada Kedavra a retentit dans la nuit sans qu'Hermione ne puisse rien faire.

Rien faire à part la fixer. La voir tuer celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, nous nous approchons de la fin ! Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais beaucoup vérités sont dévoilées !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus intense je pense :) Merci de me laisser vos impressions et commentaires !**

 **Gros bisous**


	38. La lionne et le serpent

Il savourait le moment présent, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi apaisé. Peut-être était-ce ce que les autres appelaient le bonheur. Depuis combien de temps était-il plongé dans ce monde de ténèbres, où seuls les plus perfides, les plus mauvais et les plus meurtriers étaient en droit d'espérer survivre ? Toute sa putain de vie il s'était senti étouffé, par son père et sa froide autorité, par sa mère et son amour silencieux, par ses « amis » et leur hypocrisie, par les « quand dira-t-on », les rangs, les classes, les sangs purs, les sangs de bourbe, par le bien et le mal, par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Plus-Prononcer-Le-Foutu-Nom et par Potter… Par toute cette chienne de vie qui lui a toujours ordonné d'être ainsi, d'être un Malefoy de Serpentard. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, il avait joué ce rôle, celui d'un futur Mangemort, celui d'un garçon méprisant les autres, celui d'un prince. A tel point qu'il s'était convaincu l'être réellement. Depuis tout ce temps, il était en train de crever de l'intérieur sans même s'en rendre compte. Détester les autres, c'était tellement plus facile, beaucoup plus évident que de s'ouvrir à autrui, de faire confiance, d'aimer.

Il l'a détesté à la seconde où il l'a vu, cette gamine aux cheveux en broussaille, véritable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et acolyte de Saint Potter. Elle qui avait toujours raison sur tout, dont la témérité frôlait parfois la bêtise. Cette fille assez folle pour lui décocher un coup de poing en plein visage et s'en aller allégrement. Oh oui il l'avait méprisé de tout son être. Puis il l'avait vu, se faire torturer, hurler de douleur, se débattre et finalement survivre, ne jamais perdre de vue son objectif : combattre le mal. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris que jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourrait faire subir ça à d'autres, qu'ils soient nés moldus ou traitres à leur sang, bien qu'ils les aient toujours dédaignés. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, juste un gamin paumé dans cette guerre, obligé de suivre un chemin qu'il n'avait pas tracé lui-même. Il avait morflé, comme jamais, mais il s'en était sorti, et l'avait revu. Cette satanée lionne, cette petite sorcière au tempérament revêche. Il l'avait combattu et détesté, avant de la désirer et de l'aimer comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Sa lionne, sa femme, sa moitié bien que toujours aussi horripilante.

« Je suis un lâche, je l'ai toujours été mais au moins j'ai pu faire face à ça, faire face à elle. Et maintenant, je sais que ça n'a pas été vain, maintenant elle veut être avec moi. Elle m'accepte tel que je suis alors cette fois-ci, bordel, je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance ! » se promit-il intérieurement alors qu'il sortait de la douche.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il décida de sortir de sa chambre prêt à réveiller l'adorable petite Gryffondor qui devait encore dormir à poings fermés. Alors qu'il s'extirpa du dortoir le cœur léger, une ombre imposante se dessina derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le jeune homme blond d'une voix morne quand il eut reconnu qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Je voudrais te parler un moment, répondit Liam, le regard sombre.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire de bien plus plaisant que de discuter avec toi, grogna-t-il sèchement en s'en allant.

C'est alors qu'il senti qu'on lui empoignait le bras. Agacé par ce geste, il se dégagea vivement et lui fit face, prêt à en découdre.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais ! Compris ? tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Je veux jute discuter avec toi un petit moment, c'est important.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire et casse-toi ! vociféra le Serpentard au comble de l'exaspération.

Liam leva un regard vide sur son interlocuteur avant de rétorquer :

\- Pas ici, j'aimerais qu'on aille au parc, ce sera plus calme.

\- Très bien, mais je ne veux plus jamais te voir apparaitre devant moi, soupira le grand blond, las de devoir perdre du temps en sa compagnie alors que sa femme l'attendait non loin de là.

Il s'en alla donc en direction du parc accompagné d'un Liam taciturne et silencieux. Ce garçon, Drago n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer, quelque chose en lui le mettait en colère sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir sauvé Hermione, alors que cette tâche lui incombait. L'imaginer dans les bras de ce grand bellâtre l'enrageait plus que tout, surtout que ce dernier semblait s'être pris d'affection pour la lionne. Et ça, jamais le Serpentard ne pourrait l'accepter. Hermione n'était qu'à lui, il était le seul à pouvoir s'inquiéter pour elle, le seul qui pouvait s'imaginer la toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. A la simple idée qu'un autre homme nourrisse de quelconques fantasmes sur sa femme lui donnait une furieuse envie de tuer le salopard en question avant de courir vers sa belle afin de la faire sienne.

Et c'est perdu dans ces joyeuses pensées que Liam décida d'arrêter sa course folle et de faire face au serpent blond, la mine toujours aussi sérieuse.

\- Et bien, j'espère que ton annonce vaut le coup ! Parce que crapahuter dehors par ce froid ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mon programme aujourd'hui, grommela le blond en se disant qu'il n'avait même pas pris son manteau.

« Je suis vraiment trop sympa, il y a encore quelques semaines, il aurait pu se brosser pour que l'accompagne où que ce soit. Cette foutue femme me rends trop gentil, je vais devoir remédier à ça » pensa-t-il en souriant malgré tout.

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser, commença le solide garçon brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- T'excuser de quoi au juste ? susurra Drago les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne sais pas… Pour un paquet de trucs j'imagine. Déjà, pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour la Cabane Hurlante, murmura-t-il.

\- La Cabane Hurlante ? répéta le Serpentard interloqué.

L'étudiant brun se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en soufflant doucement.

\- Il fallait trouver un endroit où tu serais isolé, et à Pré-Au-Lard, il y avait trop de monde. Alors, je t'ai proposé la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…, bredouilla l'étudiant quand la scène lui revint brutalement en mémoire.

 _« - Hey Drago ! La Cabane Hurlante ? Ça te dit ? lui demanda un grand garçon brun, qu'il n'avait même jamais vu de sa vie._

 _\- Pourquoi pas, répondit laconiquement Drago. »._

L'air se réchauffa subitement autour de lui. A la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, alors qu'il observait Hermione, un garçon lui avait proposé d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante, et cette idée l'avait poussé à y enfermer la jeune fille. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas encore qui était Liam, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

\- Egnam m'avait dit que tombeur comme tu es, tu y emmènerais surement une fille avec toi, une fille à laquelle tu tiendrais peut-être. Il voulait t'effrayer, et surtout voir qui tu allais amener avec toi, continua-t-il de sa même voix placide.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front à l'évocation du nom du Mangemort. C'est sans gestes brusques que Drago passa une main dans sa poche avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas pris sa baguette avec lui, trop pressé qu'il était de rejoindre la Gryffondor. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Liam, qui leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard.

\- Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir laissé mon frère agresser Hermione, mais je me devais de l'aider dans son plan. Il était impératif qu'elle survive donc je devais la secourir.

\- Ton frère ? hoqueta Drago.

\- Cependant, initialement, elle aurait dû se rapprocher de moi vu que je lui avais sauvé la vie, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Drago. Elle aurait dû s'attacher à moi, qu'elle tombe amoureuse et te délaisse pour qu'enfin mon frère la tue sous tes yeux. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, nous avons bien vu tous les deux qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de toi, à mon grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Du coup Egnam a décidé de changer de plan, et de vous tuer tous les deux en même temps, finit-il calmement.

Au fond de lui, Drago bouillonnait de rage. Depuis le début il avait mis Hermione en danger, dès le départ il l'avait entrainé dans le foutoir qu'était sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner ça, et jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Liam de s'être joué de lui.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il la voix sereine alors qu'intérieurement la peur lui retournait l'estomac.

\- Tu as tué mon frère, je vais donc le venger, lâcha-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Drago allait se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de lui jeter une attaque mortelle quand il se rendit compte que la main de son adversaire tremblait. Il leva son regard et croisa le sien qui était pâle, un tic nerveux agitait son œil, il semblait aussi terrifié que Drago l'était lui-même. Il décida alors de gagner du temps.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour pénétrer dans ma chambre ?

Liam leva un sourcil, surpris de voir en face de lui un garçon aussi serein et à la voix posée alors que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

\- Te souviens-tu de la personne qui t'a aidé à jeter le sort sur votre maison ?

\- Oui, c'était l'amie d'enfance de ma mère, celle chez qui je l'ai envoyé après la première attaque de ton frère, répondit-il calmement.

\- Et tu la connais bien cette femme ? s'enquit-il laconiquement.

\- Je l'ai vu quelques fois, son mari est mort et je crois qu'elle vit seule avec sa fille, mais pourquoi…

\- Quel imbécile ! coupa le grand brun.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Dragon désarçonné.

\- Son mari n'est pas mort, il s'est juste tiré parce qu'il en avait marre des lubies meurtrières de sa femme. Il est parti avec sa fille ainée sous le bras, parce qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas suivre les Mangemorts.

Cette histoire lui sembla familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, sans qu'il ne sache exactement où et quand cela s'était produit.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué Malefoy, à se demander ce qu'Hermione te trouve, ricana l'étudiant robuste. La femme qui a protégé ta maison est ma tante, depuis le début elle avait prévu de trahir ta mère parce que son frère, mon père, est mort à cause du tien ! C'est pour ça qu'Egnam a pu transplaner si facilement dans votre maison, ma tante lui avait expliqué comment faire. Et tu sais quoi mon petit Malefoy ? Elle a même persuadé sa propre fille de te charmer, pour mieux connaitre tes faiblesses et les utiliser contre toi, mais ce plan-ci a aussi foiré, et sur toute la ligne. Pas de chance, tu étais déjà follement épris de la Gryffondor.

Alors que Liam poursuivait son long monologue, Drago comprit. Il s'était fait berner par tout le monde. Tous ceux qui l'avaient approché cette année n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête, le faire souffrir.

\- Cette fille, c'est…

\- Greengrass ! Si ce nom ne te disait rien avant cette année c'est parce que ma tante utilisait son nom de jeune fille et non son nom marital qui est Greegrass, vu qu'elle déteste son époux plus que tout. Et oui, Astoria, Daphné et moi sommes de la même famille ! pouffa-t-il rageusement, proche du délire.

Figé par cette annonce, il comprit qu'il avait aussi mis sa mère en danger en l'envoyant là-bas.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas attaqué ma mère quand elle logeait chez elle ? demanda tout de même Drago, la gorge sèche.

\- Egnam le lui avait interdit, il ne voulait surtout pas que tu fasses le lien entre lui et les Greengrass. Après la mort de mon frère, ma tante est devenue folle de douleur, ou plutôt folle tout court, au point de ne plus être capable de se servir de sa baguette. Astoria aurait pu faire le boulot mais cette idiote s'imaginait que tu… Enfin bref, tout ça est terminé maintenant ! Il est de mon devoir de venger mon père, mon frère et ma tante ! rugit-il en redressant sa baguette, l'air menaçant.

Drago fulminait, dire qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il ne s'était douté de rien, trop occupé à vivre sa passion amoureuse avec sa femme. Il savait, dans son cœur et son âme, qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Personne n'allait le secourir miraculeusement. Sa mère n'allait pas l'arracher encore une fois des griffes de la mort, Potter n'allait pas, en tout héros qu'il est, le sortir de pétrin, Hermione ne pourrait pas… A la simple évocation de sa femme, il sentit ses larmes affluer, qu'il tenta vaillamment de refluer. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, celle qui allait illuminer sa vie, celle pour qui il donnerait tout, il l'avait enfin déniché et il allait en être séparé.

\- Hermione…, chuchota-t-il la voix cassée.

\- Quoi Hermione ? questionna Liam.

\- Hermione, ne lui fait pas de mal, elle n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Alors s'il te plait, n'essaies pas de lui faire du mal, murmura-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Cette dernière supplique fit frémir le grand garçon brun. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'agresse, le résonne, le supplie de sauver sa misérable vie. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté que sa dernière pensée soit à l'égard de la Gryffondor. Raffermissant sa poigne autour de la baguette, il senti son estomac se contracter à l'idée que maintenant, tout de suite, il allait tuer quelqu'un.

Conscient de l'hésitation de son adversaire, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se retrouver en lui, de se voir deux ans plus tôt, alors que c'était lui qui tenait la baguette et qui menaçait quelqu'un, Dumbledore.

\- Tu n'es pas comme ton frère, dit-il doucement, les mains levées vers son opposant, tout en avançant lentement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! hurla l'étudiant, les larmes aux yeux, sa main secouée d'intenses tremblements.

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur Liam…

\- Mais toi tu l'as bien tué ! Tu as tué mon frère ! Je… Tu ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas grandi avec lui, notre père n'a pas jugé bon de m'élever me trouvant trop faible. Egnam m'a trouvé dans l'orphelinat dans lequel je croupissais, il m'en a sorti à condition que je venge notre père ! Liam a toujours été le fils prodigue, mais il est mort ! Tu l'as tué ! Et moi ? Hein ? Et moi ? Moi, le délaissé, je suis arrivé jusqu'ici non ? Ils pensaient tous que je ne m'en sortirais pas, mais je suis là, et je t'ai en mon pouvoir ! cria-t-il

\- Tu n'es pas comme ton frère, cette spirale de vengeance et de souffrance, il faut que tu l'arrêtes. Egnam t'a embrigadé dans sa folie mais tu n'es pas comme lui, ton âme n'est pas aussi noire, souffla-t-il doucement tout en continuant de s'avancer vers Liam.

Le regard hagard, la main prise de spasmes et la respiration haletante, Liam sentit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues blêmes.

\- Je ne…, bredouilla-t-il, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur Liam, répéta encore une fois Drago, le souvenir de la voix de Dumbledore lui affirmant ces mêmes mots résonnant en échos dans son esprit.

\- Je ne… Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre…, bégaya-t-il, le regard planté au sol tout en abaissant légèrement sa baguette.

\- Je vais t'aider, Hermione et moi allons t'aider, après tout, tu ne nous a jamais fait de mal, promit-il à contrecœur mais à présent plein d'espoir en apercevant la baguette de son assaillant baisser de plus en plus. Je suis désolé Liam pour ton père, ton frère, ta tante… Pour tout ce que la famille Malefoy t'a fait subir, continua-t-il sur le même ton désolé.

\- Je…, commença l'étudiant perdu quand il leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette se profiler derrière Drago.

Drago, le regard braqué sur Liam entrevit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux en courant, la mine terrifiée, Hermione. Son cœur affolé rata un battement. Elle s'élançait vers lui quand il la vit se figer instantanément. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Liam lever brusquement sa baguette et c'est avec horreur qu'il voulut crier à sa femme de fuir d'ici avant d'être attaqué.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de hurler ni de bouger, la seule chose qu'il perçut fut un éclair rouge le frapper avant qu'un autre éclair, vert cette fois-ci, le percute à son tour. Il se sentit alors tomber mollement à terre, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il entendit vaguement des voix résonner autour de lui quand enfin il put la contempler. Sa femme était là, penchée sur lui, le visage en pleurs. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas pleurer, qu'elle était bien trop jolie pour s'enlaidir de la sorte. Il voulait la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras, après tout, tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient trouvés, enfin. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, ce couard de Serpentard, elle l'aimait réellement. Son premier véritable cadeau dans cette vie de chien, et c'était cette insupportable Gryffondor qui le lui avait offert. Elle était à lui et il était à elle, c'était ainsi, c'était immuable. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer, cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout méritait de sourire, de rire, d'être heureuse. Il avait pris tout ce qu'il pouvait d'elle, son amour, sa gentillesse, son empathie, il avait tout pris et l'avait gardé pour lui seul. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il désirait, elle était à lui.

« Enfin pas tout… J'aurais adoré savoir ce que tu as vu dans ce Miroir… J'espère quand même que c'était moi… » pensa-t-il tout de même heureux avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir une dernière fois dans les bras de sa femme.

* * *

\- Drago… Drago… Drago… Ouvre les yeux Drago ! Regarde-moi ! S'il te plait, je t'en supplie…, hoqueta Hermione, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

Elle l'avait vu se faire attaquer mais elle n'avait pas pu bouger, elle était restée là, stoïque, figée par ce sentiment de terreur qui l'engourdissait complètement. Pourtant elle avait vu Liam jeter un sort à Drago, certainement de protection, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse toucher par le terrible Avada Kedavra, il avait même remué les lèvres alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras, juste avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

\- Drago ! Réveille-toi ! Par pitié ne meurs pas ! hurla la Gryffondor en plongeant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

C'était elle. C'était à cause d'elle. Elle. Hermione se releva brusquement, baguette en main, prête à ôter la vie à celle qui lui avait pris son homme. D'un pas ferme et menaçant, elle s'élança vers Astoria, décidée à la tuer pour de bon. La jeune Serpentard était à genoux, sa baguette brisée par Liam, qui la tenait en joue afin d'être certain qu'elle n'attaque plus personne.

\- Hermione, avança-t-il doucement.

\- Toi dégage ! C'est entre elle et moi ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette en direction de la femme brune.

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, chuchota-t-il la bouche sèche, conscient qu'il avait été à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un quelques minutes plus tôt.

La lionne lui lança un regard noir, exigeant ainsi son silence, avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers celle qui avait tué son homme, juste sous ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? parvint-elle à dire, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi le tuer ?

Les yeux révulsés et le corps tremblant, Astoria embrassa le parc de son regard emplis de folie avant de le laisser tomber sur la lionne.

\- Mère était folle de rage, après tout il était un ami de la famille mais avait contribué à la mort de son frère, elle était folle de rage…, susurra-t-elle en frottant frénétiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Alors elle m'a demandé de séduire son fils, pour lui briser le cœur avant qu'il se fasse massacrer par Egnam… Mais il était tellement beau et tellement classe, je me suis dit que Mère s'était peut-être trompé… S'il ne t'avait pas choisi, je lui aurais dit ce que ma famille fomentait contre lui… Mais il a choisi une saleté de sang-de-bourbe plutôt que moi… C'était foutu pour lui, foutu… ricana-t-elle tout en pleurant en même temps.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir pitié de cette fille dont la noirceur de sa famille lui avait fait perdre la raison. Mais en cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus rien de Gryffondor en elle, toutes ces belles valeurs qu'elle avait toujours prôné, aujourd'hui, elle les oubliait. Et elle allait se venger. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle colla sa baguette au nez de la Serpentard qui était affalée face à elle, quand elle entendu crier.

\- Non ! Hermione Non !

Une forme se jeta sur Astoria, les yeux embués de larmes, les cheveux emmêlés.

\- S'il te plait Hermione, ne fait pas ça. Je sais qu'elle le mérite mais par pitié, ne la tue pas, supplia Daphné, protégeant de son corps sa meurtrière de sœur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Neville s'élancer vers elle et empoigner la main qui tenait la baguette.

\- Hermione, je te connais depuis maintenant huit ans et je sais pertinemment que jamais tu ne serais capable de faire du mal à autrui, murmura son ami en lui retirant doucement la baguette des mains.

\- Mais Neville, elle l'a… elle l'a tué…, sanglota l'étudiante, le cœur en miettes.

Neville jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps allongé non loin de là, celui de Drago Malefoy. Il ne savait pas, à aucun moment il ne s'était douté de la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux ennemis de toujours. Il n'avait fait que suivre Daphné, qui était convaincue que sa sœur préparait quelque chose de louche. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à assister à une telle scène.

\- Tu n'es pas comme elle, tu es mon amie et je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle, chuchota-t-il d'une voix qu'il souhaitant la plus apaisante possible.

La Gryffondor éclata alors en sanglots et s'effondra dans les bras de son vieil ami, qui la retenait fermement afin qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol, tant son corps tremblant de part en part.

Toute la douleur d'Hermione se libéra à travers ses larmes, elle avait perdu, elle _l'avait_ perdu. Elle pleura contre l'épaule de Neville un long moment, elle ne pourrait dire combien de temps, quand elle sentit qu'on la décollait de son corps réconfortant pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin. Elle reconnut vaguement Ron et Harry, la maintenant chacun par un bras, la mine sombre, silencieusement. A présent, ses larmes s'étaient taries, seul un immense vide se trouvait en elle, où par miracle, son cœur continuait tout de même vaillamment de battre. La jeune femme semblait être dans un état second, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un autre monde. Elle vit vaguement les gens s'agiter autour d'elle. Le professeur McGonagall accompagnée d'autres instituteurs qui empoignaient Astoria et Liam, Daphné qui les suivait de près en pleurant à chaudes larmes soutenue par Neville, Mme Pomfresh qui se penchait sur le corps sans vie de Drago, les élèves qui s'approchaient en masse. Hermione là sans être véritablement présente, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait ne la concernait plus. On l'entraina à l'infirmerie, la fit s'asseoir, l'ausculta, lui proposa un breuvage qu'elle but sans réfléchir et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle s'y trouvait. Ces premières secondes d'amnésie avaient été les plus belles, les plus heureuses, les plus magnifiques qu'elle eut connu puisque pendant ces quelques secondes, elle avait oublié que Drago n'était plus là. Que jamais plus elle ne reverrait sa moue exaspérée, son sourire sensuel, son regard impatient… Que jamais plus elle ne verrait une étincelle de vie illuminer ses magnifiques yeux gris. Une douleur sourde serra a poitrine alors que les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les retenir. Et c'est anéantie qu'elle fit glisser son regard sur la grande pièce, à la recherche de ses vêtements. La nuit était tombée et une faible lumière éclairait la pièce. La jeune femme se redressa péniblement quand son regard tomba sur le lit d'à côté.

\- Drago…, gémit-elle en bondissant du lit.

Malgré sa faiblesse, Hermione s'élança vers le lit voisin et empoigna le visage paisible de son amant.

-Drago, c'est moi, c'est Hermione ! Tu sais, Granger ! C'est moi ! s'écria-t-elle affolée.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, vous ne devriez pas être levée, entendit-elle derrière elle sans qu'elle n'y prête attention.

\- Drago ! Drago ! s'époumona la jeune femme épuisée, s'il te plait ouvre les yeux ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt… Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime à en mourir, alors ne me laisse pas…

Elle sentit alors qu'on l'empoignait fermement pour la reposer sur son lit malgré ses protestations. Telle une lionne en rage, la jeune fille se débâti férocement, cherchant à se relever, prête à attaquer quiconque se dresserait entre son amour et elle.

\- Laissez-moi ! Il ne doit pas être seul ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas, il a besoin de moi ! rugit la lionne en nage.

\- Il n'est pas mort Mademoiselle, il n'est pas mort alors calmez-vous, il n'est pas mort, ne cessa de répéter Mme Pomfresh dans le but de calmer la furie qui était sur la couche.

A ces mots, la Gryffondor se tu d'un seul coup.

\- Il n'est pas mort ?

\- Non, ce garçon, ce Liam, il a jeté un sort de protection très puissant avant que le sortilège impardonnable ne l'atteigne, expliqua l'infirmière le plus posément possible.

\- Alors, il va se réveiller ? s'enquit Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

A cette question, le regard de l'infirmière se voilà et une mine attristée se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Il est à présent dans le coma, et je suis hélas dans l'impossibilité de l'aider.

\- S'il vous plait, faites quelque chose, s'il vous plait, implora Hermione en sentant les larmes couler à flot sur ses jours blêmes.

Mme Pomfresh, accablée face à son impuissance, prit l'étudiante dans ses bras et la berça quand enfin elle senti qu'elle s'endormait contre elle.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent et Drago ne se réveillait pas. Hermione, incapable de se séparer de lui, passait ses journées à l'infirmerie, allongée à ses côtés, la main dans ses cheveux couleur or. Tant de personnes étaient passées pour la soutenir, la réconforter, l'épauler. Harry et Ron pour commencer, ses meilleurs amis. Tous les soirs ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie, déjà pour lui faire parvenir les cours qu'elle loupait mais surtout pour rester avec elle, en silence, afin qu'elle sache que jamais ils ne la laisseraient tomber dans cette épreuve. Neville et Daphné lui avaient aussi rendu visite, la jeune Serpentard était en pleurs et s'excusait sans cesse de ne pas s'être doutée de ce que préparait sa famille. La pauvre ne savait même pas que Liam était son cousin.

Le professeur McGonagall venait très souvent à l'infirmerie. Elle l'avait informé du sort réservé à Astoria et Liam. La jeune femme avait été internée à Ste Mangouste en attente de jugement, dans la section psychiatrique, avec sa tante d'ailleurs. Quant à Liam qui regrettait ses actions, il était aussi en attente de jugement mais était assigné à résidence le temps que le procès ait lieu. La pauvre Narcissa, en apprenant que son fils avait été plongé dans le coma, sombra en pleine crise d'hystérie, incapable de sortir de sa maison. Alors qu'Harry voulait informer les parents d'Hermione de ce qu'il s'était passé, cette dernière lui avait alors fermement interdit de le faire, cela aurait été trop dur d'affronter la tristesse de ses parents en plus de la sienne. Même Pansy était passée, accompagnée de Nott et Blaise, elle avait pleuré, à chaudes larmes.

Mais de tout ceci, Hermione n'en avait cure, une seule chose comptait, être là, présente, à ses côtés, lorsque Drago se réveillerait. Parce qu'elle n'en doutait pas, il se réveillerait et la prendrait à nouveau dans ses bras, c'était certain.

Depuis quelques temps, Hermione s'extirpait une fois par jour de l'infirmerie pour se promener dans le parc, évitant inconsciemment l'endroit où le drame avait eu lieu. Elle aimait sentir la douce brise du printemps qui approchait sur son visage, le bruissement des feuilles à ses oreilles, le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages, cette simple vision était la seule chose qui l'apaisait. Comme elle aurait aimé se balader ici avec Drago, main dans la main, se taquinant, se rabrouant, s'affrontant et s'embrassant, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger.

« J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais, que c'était lui que j'avais vu dans le Miroir du Riséd. Je l'ai tellement fait souffrir avec mes doutes, mes angoisses, mes incertitudes. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Et s'il était déjà parti depuis longtemps ? Non Hermione ! Ne fais pas comme eux, ne l'imagine pas mort ! Il est vivant ! Vivant ! » pensa-t-elle rageusement.

\- Hermione ! Hermioooooone ! entendit-elle hurler dans son dos.

La jeune étudiante fit alors volte-face et vit accourir dans sa direction une splendide chevelure rousse flamboyante.

\- Ginny ?

A bout de souffle, son amie se jeta dans ses bras en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il s'est réveillé Hermione ! Il a ouvert les yeux et t'a demandé auprès de lui ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Sa gorge se serra, son estomac se contracta, et sans même penser à remercier son amie, elle s'élança vers le château. Les murs défilaient avec hâte sous ses yeux, les personnages dans les portraits se taisaient à son passage, les étudiants qu'elle croisait et qui avaient pris connaissance de ce qui liait la Gryffondor au Serpentard la regardaient sans un mot. Poudlard semblait être devenu complètement silencieux quand, enfin, elle poussa les portes de l'infirmerie.

La lionne s'avança alors lentement, inconsciente de la présence de Mme Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall dans la pièce, incapable de respirer convenablement, le corps en nage. Son regard était vissé sur le lit où un jeune garçon blond, au teint blafard, au regard fatigué et aux cheveux ébouriffés, l'observait sans parler. Oui, ses yeux étaient ouverts, grands ouverts, ses beaux yeux gris étaient maintenant ouverts et la fixait intensément.

\- Hermione…, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche.

Au son de sa voix, le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement, bien se mit à battre plus fort, comme s'il s'était réveillé en même temps que le garçon. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amant en sanglotant contre son épaule, agrippant son dos comme par peur de le voir s'effondrer sous ses yeux à nouveau.

\- Oh Hermione, gémit le Serpentard en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure emmêlée de la belle.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…, souffla-t-elle tout en continuant de sangloter contre lui.

A l'écoute de ces mots, une chaleur apaisante se diffusa dans le corps du jeune homme, le poussant à serrer davantage sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione, comme un fou…

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de gesticuler et d'ouvrir la bouche ? s'impatienta la Gryffondor.

\- J'en ai ma claque ! Je veux sortir de cette putain d'infirmerie, ça fait une semaine que je me suis réveillé et je n'ai pas pu foutre encore le pied dehors, bougonna le grand blond.

\- Ne sois pas grossier, rouspéta la lionne. Tu as été dans le coma pendant des semaines, il est normal que tu y ailles doucement, tu ne peux pas courir partout dans le château comme si de rien n'était, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mouais… A force de déambuler dans cette infirmerie, je vais vraiment finir par devenir zinzin, grogna-t-il davantage pour lui-même.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son sourire, la Gryffondor reprit :

\- Bon tu l'ouvres cette bouche ou tu préfères te nourrir tout seul ?

\- Ah non, je préfère quand c'est toi qui me donne la becquée, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

\- Je te préviens c'est la dernière fois, à, partir de demain, tu te débrouilleras tout seul comme un grand !

\- Quelle bande de sans cœur vous faites les Gryffondors ! ricana-t-il en ouvrant tout de même grand la bouche.

Une fois l'épisode épique du repas terminé, Hermione prit place, comme à son habitude dès que la nuit tombait, à côté de Drago. Elle s'allongea contre lui et laissa promener sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, prenant un plaisir infini à le sentir cette fois-ci se mouvoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que Nott est passé me voir pour s'excuser ? dit le Serpentard la voix basse.

\- Nott est capable de s'excuser ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Il semblerait que oui ! Je crois qu'il s'en voulait de s'être moqué de nous avec ses inscriptions débiles, alors qu'à côté on se faisait vraiment menacé, expliqua Drago.

\- Tu sais que pour une Miss-Je-Tout, je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne et dans les grandes largeurs !

\- Ah oui ? Hermione Granger n'a pas toujours raison ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

A cette boutade, il sentit les lèvres de la lionne se refermer sur son oreille, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

\- J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Nott qui nous voulait du mal, sans compter les rêves étranges que je faisais sans que je parvienne à m'en souvenir le lendemain, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas être douée en tout, ça me rassure même un peu de voir que je te faisais effet au point de ne plus être capable de réfléchir normalement, railla le serpent blond, fier de tenir dans ses bras sa fière petite femme.

A la surprise de Drago, Hermione se redressa brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux, la mine sérieuse.

\- Cela ne doit plus jamais arriver Monsieur Malefoy ! tempêta la jeune femme. A présent, je sais ce que je souhaite faire après Poudlard, et ce ne sont certainement pas tes beaux yeux gris qui me feront perdre de vue mon objectif !

\- Ah oui ? Et quel est ton vœu si cher ? s'amusa le jeune homme, heureux du compliment déguisé sur ses yeux.

\- J'ai décidé de devenir médicomage ! annonça-t-elle fièrement, la main sur le cœur. Pour que plus jamais je ne me sente à ce point impuissante. Je travaillerai dur pour toujours pouvoir te guérir, quoique tu aies à affronter !

La gorge nouée, Drago contempla cette petite bonne femme, sa petite femme, et se dit qu'il devait certainement être l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux de tout Poudlard, voire de toute la terre. Il attrapa le visage de la lionne et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, humant son parfum, avide de sentir sa langue s'enrouler follement à la sienne. Il sentit ses petites mains agripper ses épaules avant de le repousser avec force mais doucement.

\- Oh Hermione, ne fait pas ta rabat-joie, je suis en pleine forme, ronronna-il en se collant davantage à la jeune femme.

\- Non, tu dois encore te reposer, alors pour le moment il est hors de question que tu me touches, rouspéta la femme, le regard rieur. Mais si tu veux toujours te dégourdir les jambes en dehors de l'infirmerie, j'ai peut-être une idée…, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Interloqué, le jeune homme blond se laissa entrainer en dehors de l'infirmerie, en priant en son for intérieur pour que qu'aucun étudiant ne le croise alors qu'il portait son pyjama de « malade ». Il se dit pour se rassurer que la nuit été tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et que les couloirs devaient en tout logique être déserts. Parce qu'après tout, et peu importe ce qu'il avait enduré, jamais un Malefoy ne devait se montrer autrement que bien vêtu en société, c'était vital.

Une fois arrivés à l'angle d'un couloir, il entendit les pas fatigués d'un vieil homme et de son chat résonner en échos contre les murs et s'approcher dangereusement d'eux.

\- Hermione, je ne voudrais pas paniquer mais je crois que Rusard arrive et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- C'est bon, nous sommes arrivés, souffla-t-elle à son tour.

C'est alors qu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans l'immense salle, là où tout avait commencé. Au loin il aperçut le Miroir de Riséd et décida de s'avancer en sa direction. A présent, la vision qui s'y reflétait ne l'effrayait plus, bien au contraire, cela l'emplissait de joie. Il avait parcouru un tel chemin, long, sinueux et semé d'embuches qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussi. Il l'avait fait sienne. Enfin. Elle était entièrement et complètement à lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la jeune femme s'approcher, tout sourire, le vase presque complètement reconstitué entre ses mains.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'un tout petit morceau et on l'aura réparé, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Putain ! On en aura mis de temps avant d'y arriver ! lâcha le jeune homme.

\- Ne sois pas grossier, râla-t-elle en continuant de sourire à pleines dents.

Elle posa alors délicatement l'objet au sol et fit face au garçon qui à présent occupait toute ses pensées.

\- Bon, et bien je pense qu'il est temps que je me jette à l'eau !

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as vu dans le Miroir ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

\- Oui ! fit-elle courageusement.

\- Et ben… Il aura fallu que je frôle la mort pour enfin connaitre ce terrible secret et…

Mais il fut coupé dans sa tirade par le coup de poing léger que la lionne lui assena à l'épaule.

\- Vous êtes réellement épuisant Monsieur Malefoy de la maison des Serpentards, railla-t-elle.

\- Et vous incroyablement compliquée, Mademoiselle Granger de la maison des Gryffondors, fit-il sur le même ton.

Sur ces mots il lui décocha un rapide clin d'œil auquel l'étudiante répondit par un sourire.

\- La première fois que je me suis retrouvée devant ce Miroir, je m'y suis vue, plus âgée, devant une belle maison, et entourée d'enfants, commença-t-elle la voix légèrement aigue. Cela m'avait désarçonné car je m'attendais à y trouver Ron…

Elle s'interrompit en percevant le grognement agacé de l'homme en face d'elle. Au fil des jours, elle s'était rendu compte de l'extrême jalousie et possessivité que ressentait le Serpentard à son égard.

« Quelque chose que je vais devoir corriger chez lui » se promit-elle intérieurement.

\- Bref, cette vision m'avait mise mal à l'aise. Puis j'y suis retournée, et là, la scène était quelque peu modifiée. Il y avait quatre enfants qui s'amusaient, devant cette même maison, que j'avais alors reconnue. La tienne et celle de ta mère. Et tu étais là toi aussi, riant et t'esclaffant avec les petits. Puis tu m'as aperçu et tu t'es précipité vers moi avec ce que j'imagine être nos enfants, conclut-elle la voix plus grave, le regard baissé, gênée de lui révéler son désir le plus enfoui.

Elle sentit alors les bras du garçon s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son front se coller au sien. Toujours légèrement honteuse, elle leva son regard pour croiser celui incandescent de son amant.

\- Je crois que mon cœur commence à guérir, murmura-t-il contre son visage, son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Les horreurs de la guerre, les humiliations, la souffrance… Je ne dis pas que je vais tout oublier tout comme toi tu n'oublieras jamais, mais je commence à aller mieux.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle le corps frissonnant.

D'un geste tendre, il lui prit la main et la passa sur son ventre, sous son tee-shirt.

\- Tu sens ? souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Que devrais-je sentir ?

\- Justement rien. La cicatrice que j'avais sur le ventre, elle est partie. Je pense que ça veut dire… Raaah… Je ne suis pas doué pour les belles paroles tu sais, grogna-t-il soudainement. Mais je pense que ça veut dire que toutes les plaies cicatrisent un jour, non ?

\- Oui, Drago, je pense que le temps guérit tout, répondit-elle la voix rauque. D'autant plus si tu as à tes côtés une superbe et talentueuse médicomage, ajouta-t-elle le regard malicieux.

\- Ca pourrait être utile en effet, sourit-il contre ses lèvres avant d'échanger un tendre et doux baiser.

Et c'est main dans la main, comme l'avait tant souhaité quelques jours plus tôt Hermione, alors qu'elle se promenait l'âme en peine dans le parc, que Drago et Hermione se rendirent discrètement dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, afin d'y déposer le vase complètement reconstitué et réparé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, au lever du jour, la directrice de Poudlard se rendit de sa démarche ferme dans son bureau quand un objet insolite attira son attention. Sa coupe se trouvait là, posée majestueusement sur le bureau, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'avant la fin de l'année elle retrouverait sa place d'origine.

\- J'ai bien cru ne jamais la revoir au vue des derniers évènements, soupira la directrice, encore honteuse de ne pas s'être rendue compte des manigances du Mangemort qu'elle avait elle-même embauché en tant que nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal cette année.

\- Voyons Minerva, vous savez très bien que j'ai toujours raison, se moqua l'ancien directeur de Serpentard et de Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna alors pour faire face à son ancien collègue, et elle devait bien se l'avouer, son vieil ami.

\- Nous sommes la preuve vivante qu'une alliance entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors est bel et bien possible, sourit-elle paisiblement.

\- Tout de même, Minerva, n'abusons pas des bonnes choses, ricana le professeur Rogue avant de disparaitre du portrait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors tout d'abord, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour le dernier chapitre, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais la mise en forme n'était vraiment bonne, surtout les passages en italique qui hélas ne l'étaient pas tous, rendant la compréhension du texte un peu compliquée je l'admets ! Mea culpa !**

 **Et sinon, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera un court épilogue histoire de bien boucler le récit ! J'espère que cette fin et que cet happ end vous a plu, au final je ne pouvais vraiment pas me décidée à tuer Drago, pas après tout ce qu'il a enduré pour finir avec Hermione ! Et oui je suis une éternelle romantique ;)**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews !**


	39. Epilogue : Quelques années plus tard

\- Non mais franchement ? Tu passes plus de temps devant cet engin que ne le ferait un moldu ! s'exclama Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, la mine farouche.

\- Oh épargne-moi tes petites insultes, soupira le grand blond sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table basse et le regard rivé sur la télévision, Drago offrait un spectacle des plus banals étant donné qu'il faisait ça tous les dimanches matins. Malgré sa remontrance, la jeune femme prit place à côté de lui, les jambes recroquevillées sur le même canapé, un paquet de céréales à la main.

\- Tu as conscience que si on ne se prépare pas tout de suite, ta mère va encore râler et m'accuser de toujours être en retard, souffla-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Nous serons largement à l'heure pour le repas, mauvaise langue va ! rétorqua son époux en plongeant à son tour la main dans le paquet.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant. L'homme à ses côtés ne portait que son pantalon de pyjama noir et un tee-shirt blanc, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver saisissant. Une petite barbe de quelques jours cachait ses joues quant à sa crinière blonde, elle était en bataille et quelques mèches folles tombaient sur ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te coiffer en sortant du lit, rouspéta-t-elle en les arrangeant négligemment de la main.

\- Le travail, c'est le travail ! dit-il fièrement.

\- Passer des heures devant la télévision c'est le travail ? hoqueta la jolie brune.

\- Je me suis donné à fond depuis ma sortie de Poudlard pour créer mon entreprise de télémagicoviseur ! Et je dois encore et toujours l'améliorer, c'est pour ça qu'il est essentiel de passer des heures devant ! objecta-t-il.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me couper un bras le jour où je t'ai fait découvrir la télévision !

A ces mots, le bel homme blond plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire sensuel peint sur les lèvres. Avoir développé le concept de téléviseur magique s'était avéré très concluant, il y avait tellement d'imbéciles fanatiques de moldus que son petit marché avait très vite pris de l'ampleur. Drago était fier d'avoir réussi à créer quelque chose de ses mains, sans l'aide d'autrui en-dehors du soutien de sa femme. Bien qu'elle ne cessait de lui rappeler que son business marchait tout de même grâce à une invention qui de base était moldue. Quelle satanée bêcheuse ! A ses yeux, il profitait seulement de l'idiotie d'un grand nombre de sorciers en leur soutirant de l'argent grâce à leur stupide fascination pour les moldus.

\- Tu as raison ma belle, je devrais occuper mon temps plus intelligemment, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en caressant doucement le visage de sa moitié.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il l'attrapa par la taille, la colla à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un long baiser lascif. Il adorait cela plus que tout au monde. La voir répondre à ses baisers, sentir son propre corps frémir sous ses petites mains qui glissaient le long de son dos, plonger dans sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi à dompter avec le temps. La sentir, la _ressentir_ être contre lui, être à lui, même avec le temps ce sentiment n'avait pas diminué en intensité. Il colla sa langue à la sienne, savourant les mordillements contre sa lèvre, humant son parfum naturellement floral. Il l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et sur ses épaules, ses seins se plaquèrent contre son torse. D'un geste brusque, il la fit basculer sur lui alors que lui-même était resté assis, il aimait tellement la contempler pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Les mains de sa femme lui agrippèrent les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux me dominer petite lionne ? murmura-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

\- Tu aimerais ? répondit-elle d'un ton identique.

Sans attendre, il fondit sur sa nuque afin d'embrasser, mordiller et sucer goulûment sa douce peau parfumée. Il accentua encore plus son étreinte, la collant complètement à lui et descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, les pressant, les malaxant et les caressant à souhait. Il perçut les gémissements de la belle contre son cou quand soudainement elle le repoussa. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle-même le fixait d'un regard de braise. Elle était belle, tellement belle, tellement désirable. Il la voulait tellement, elle était toute sa vie, son être, ses rêves, sa perfection, elle représentait son monde. Par moment, il avait l'impression de l'aimer trop, que cela le plongeait dans une sorte d'obsession maladive et le rendait tellement possessif et jaloux. Dans ces moments là, il aurait voulu ne faire qu'un avec son épouse, s'insinuer en elle, la dévorer et la posséder complètement. Il avait conscience d'être légèrement fou sur les bords mais il s'en contrefichait, tant qu'elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était, malgré leurs disputes et nombreux désaccords.

\- Je veux gouter à ton visage aujourd'hui, fit-elle en riant.

\- Ah oui ? questionna-t-il avec le même sourire.

\- Hum… Oui… D'abord, je vais commencer par ton nez…

Lentement elle approcha sa bouche de son nez et en mordit l'arête.

\- Maintenant, tes oreilles…

Elle titilla de la langue l'oreille droite de Drago, puis commença à faire de légers bisous tout du long avant de sucer avidement son lobe. Le jeune homme poussa un long gémissement tout en s'accrochant plus fermement aux cuisses de la belle et en basculant la tête en arrière. Hermione entreprit de faire subir la même chose à l'autre oreille avant de décréter :

\- N'oublions pas tes paupières !

Drago dont les yeux étaient à présent fermés senti une légère pression mouillée sur ses paupières avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Et maintenant ? chuchota-t-il les yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante.

\- Hum maintenant… Je ne sais pas trop, voyons voir…

Et c'est sans hésiter qu'elle plongea dans le cou de son époux, attrapant ses épaules pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, et s'attaqua à sa peau pâle. Elle commença par faire glisser amoureusement sa langue le long de sa nuque, pour ensuite mordiller son menton légèrement piquant dû à sa barbe naissante, avant de passer ses lèvres humides sur nuque, qu'elle embrassa sauvagement, alternant les succions et les morsures. Le souffle court, Drago remonta ses mains sous le tee-shirt trop grand de sa femme, plaquant ses doigts sur ses hanches, emprisonnant son petit corps de ses mains puissantes tout en gémissant de plus en plus. La jeune femme, tout en poursuivant son délicieux supplice, frotta son bassin contre les jambes de Drago dans un lent mouvement sensuel et répétitif. Elle sentit alors la virilité de son époux se durcir quand il l'éloigna d'elle, le regard rivé sur ses lèvres. Sans lui donner le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, le Serpentard sur jeta sur les lèvres de la lionne, aspirant avec frénésie sa langue, gémissant son prénom contre ses lèvres, s'accrochant à sa longue chevelure rebelle de sa main droite et enfonçant ses doigts dans son ventre doux et chaud de son autre main. Il prolongea ce baiser ardent pendant de longues minutes quand enfin il s'écarta d'elle, tous deux essoufflés par cet échange torride.

D'un geste lent et sans rompre le jeu de regard qu'ils avaient débuté, il caressa la bouche de sa belle du pouce avant de l'insinuer entre ses lèvres. Il la vit alors enrouler sa langue le long de son doigt avant de l'aspirer tout en continuant de lui prodiguer des caresses avec sa langue. A cette vision, le corps du Serpentard fut pris de spasmes et il perçut l'excitation tendre ses muscles. Voir sa Gryffondor, assise à califourchon sur lui, les cuisses dénudées, les seins durcis par le désir pointer à travers le tee-shirt, les joues rougies par l'excitation, le regard en feu et la chevelure emmêlée, lui fit pressentir qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle encore une fois. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il lui retira férocement le pyjama improvisé qu'elle portait avant de retirer son propre tee-shirt. Il plaqua les mains de la Gryffondor contre son torse, il adorait sentir ses longs doigts graciles palper sa peau nue et plongea sur sa poitrine, léchant fiévreusement ses deux petits boutons de plaisir l'un après l'autre.

\- Drago… S'il te plait… Drago…

Autre chose qu'il adorait plus que tout, l'entendre le supplier. En temps normal, jamais la grande Gryffondor ne s'abaisserait à supplier qui que ce soit, même pas lui, mais dans ce contexte, alors qu'elle était transie de désir et d'anticipation, elle se laissait alors complètement allée et ne contrôlait plus rien, elle non plus. Le bassin de sa femme se frotta plus frénétiquement contre le sien tandis qu'une vive chaleur se propagea dans son bas-ventre.

Sans réfléchir, il s'extirpa de son pantalon d'un coup de pied et se mit à caresser tout le corps nu de sa femme toujours assise sur lui. Il la fit se relever pour lui embrasser le ventre, pour remonter jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, en poursuivant son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche où il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de finir sur son front en un baiser fébrile. D'un mouvement brusque, il la fit se relever à nouveau sur lui, avant de la faire descendre doucement, le long de sa vilité durcie par le plaisir. La vague de désir qu'il ressentait était si intense que s'en était presque douloureux, tant il ressentait le besoin d'être assouvi.

\- Dis le moi… Hermione… Dis le moi…, murmura-t-il contre son oreille tout en se laissant emporter par les va et viens divins de sa femme.

\- Tu es le seul…, gémit-elle les yeux fermés, pantelante de désir.

\- Encore…

\- Je ne suis qu'à toi… Je… Je t'appartiens, je suis à toi…

\- Dis mon nom ! ordonna-t-il en lui agrippant les cheveux afin de mieux la contempler.

\- Drago… Je suis à toi Drago… Il n'y a que toi… Tu… Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi… Drago…, murmura-t-elle la voix rauque.

\- Oh Hermione…, souffla-t-il en plongeant à nouveau dans ses cheveux tout en accélérant le rythme.

Elle savait très bien que ces mots le rendaient littéralement fou, qu'en l'entendant parler ainsi il n'était plus un homme civilisé mais une bête dont l'instinct qui prédominait était celui de la faire sienne, là, tout de suite. Alors que le rythme de leur danse devint plus effrénée, la lionne enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son mâle et plaqua sa bouche contre sa nuque, gémissant son prénom telle une litanie tandis que le plaisir suprême menaçait d'exploser en elle. Percevant que sa femme s'approchait du point de non-retour, il la colla contre son torse et accéléra la cadence quand une immense vague de plaisir déferla sur lui en même que sur son épouse, les poussant tous deux à crier le prénom de l'autre. Le couple resta dans cette position un long moment, le corps transpirant et le souffle court.

C'était un des moments qu'Hermione affectionnait le plus, le sentir complètement décontracté et apaisé contre elle, lui qui en société prenait garde de toujours paraitre hautain et stoïque. Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir tel qu'il était dans cette intimité qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux créer, à force de courage et de compromis. Lentement, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari pour se relever délicatement et s'assoir à ses côtés, dans ses bras, tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait beau, encore plus que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il était à présent un homme, plus serein et moins sournois, bien que toujours autant méprisant à l'égard d'autrui. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer mais souvent, alors qu'il ne la remarquait pas, elle le dévorait du regard, tant elle le trouvait à la fois beau, charismatique et sensuel. Mais par-dessus tout, elle chérissait le sentiment de se sentir entièrement « femme » quand elle le surprenait en train de l'observer. Dans ces moments là, le regard de son époux semblait tellement envoutant, il la fixait comme si elle était la personne la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, comme s'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, comme s'il la révérait.

Quand elle apercevait ce regard posé sur elle, son estomac se contractait dans l'immédiat, comme si tout son corps réagissait pour le beau blond. Elle avait conscience que Drago était parfois trop « intense » dans ses gestes ou son attitude, qu'il ne la voulait que pour lui, tout le temps Qu'elle n'ait pas d'interaction avec les autres, surtout avec ceux de sexe masculin, bien que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle ne devait surtout pas le conforter dans ce comportement parce qu'elle savait qu'il profiterait de la situation et en abuserait, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Elle avait bien essayé de diminuer ses élans de possessivité mais malgré les quelques efforts qu'il faisait de temps en temps, il lui semblait impossible de ne pas tomber dans l'extrême. Et bien que ceci effrayait quelque fois la lionne, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureuse. Durant toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait imaginé, ou mieux, n'avait ne serait-ce qu'espérer trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait à un tel degré démesuré, qui la désirerait à ce point. Drago était légèrement fou, c'était un fait indéniable, mais il était surtout fou d'elle et ça Hermione le savait. Alors oui elle l'aimait, lui et sa douce folie.

\- Bon Drago, je file me préparer ! Fais de même ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant complètement et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule.

\- Par Merlin Hermione… Ne peux-tu pas me laisser reprendre mes esprits quelques minutes ? s'insurgea-t-il en se redressant tout de même.

Hermione ne put empêcher son regard de glisser le long du corps nu et musclé de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui se passait la main dans les cheveux d'un air exaspéré tout en soupirant.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, dépêche-toi ! dit-elle en filant vers la salle de bain.

Drago aurait adoré la suivre et poursuivre un peu plus longtemps leurs ébats passionnés, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle le repousserait.

\- Cette femme va me tuer…, ronchonna-t-il en se dirigeant à son tour vers la chambre.

Tous deux se préparèrent rapidement, les gestes de l'un devenus une habitude pour l'autre, telle une douce routine que tous les deux appréciaient sans avoir besoin de le dire.

\- Et puis franchement, pourquoi aller si vite alors qu'elle habite à deux pas de chez nous, sans même avoir besoin de tranplaner, bougonna-t-il en essayant de faire le nœud de sa cravate.

\- Elle aime voir son fils adoré souvent, que puis-je y faire ? répliqua Hermione qui tentait d'arranger ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Mouais… Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Greengrass quand même.

\- Alfred Greengrass est psychologue et de toute évidence, passer du temps avec lui fait beaucoup de bien à ta mère, et à lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il doit encore se sentir coupable des agissements de son ex-femme, expliqua Hermione, abandonnant le combat perdu d'avance contre sa chevelure rebelle.

\- Raaah ! J'en ai ma claque de cette cravate ! Je laisse tomber ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tout sourire, Hermione s'approcha de lui, attrapa la cravate et commença à lentement la nouer au cou de son impatient de mari.

\- Tu sais que ta mère préfère te voir en costume, sourit-elle.

\- Je sais, admit le serpent blond. Mais sais-tu ce qu'elle aimerait par-dessus-tout ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu t'appelles Malefoy ! répondit-il en souriant malicieusement,

Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra le regard rieur de son mari.

\- Mais je m'appelle Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa besogne.

\- Hermione Granger Malefoy… Personne ne t'appelle Malefoy, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! ricana le bel homme.

\- Peut-être… Mais que veux-tu, je suis une femme indépendante et je me suis toujours dit que je garderai mon nom de jeune fille. Puis elle devrait être contente de savoir que j'ai tout de même consenti à y ajouter le tien !

\- Ma mère a déjà fait l'effort de laisser entrer dans la famille une fille de moldus, alors…

\- Je pense surtout qu'elle n'a jamais réellement cherché à savoir, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Je déteste vraiment quand tu me coupes la parole, grommela le bel homme blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'y peux rien, j'adore t'embêter, en mémoire de toutes les fois où tu t'es joué de moi, minauda-t-elle le sourire en coin en lui décochant un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de s'éloigner, quand Drago l'attrapa.

Il se colla contre le dos de sa belle, enroula ses bras contre sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi Hermione…, se plaignit-il les yeux fermés.

\- Oh pas question ! A toi de réfréner tes pulsions, sinon ce que j'ai vu dans le Miroir va se réaliser un peu trop rapidement à mon gout ! houspilla-t-elle en riant.

Le grand homme blond la fit alors se retourner et plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

\- En rentrant de chez ma mère alors, proposa-t-il, son fameux sourire en coin.

\- Pas possible, je suis de garde à l'hôpital ce soir, dit-elle en s'esclaffant de plus belle.

\- Tout pour me rendre fou décidemment ! râla le jeune homme en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Un baiser auquel Hermione répondit avec fougue, s'agrippant à son dos et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux savourer le corps musclé de son compagnon contre son propre corps.

\- Tu vois bien que tu es raide dingue de moi petite lionne, chuchota-t-il hilare contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne racontes vraiment que des bêtises, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

\- Est-ce que c'est une tare moldue de ne jamais dire ce qu'on pense réellement ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Arrête de te moquer des moldus, ordonna gentiment Hermione.

Elle vit son époux sourire de toutes ses dents alors que son front était toujours collé au sien.

\- Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai dû subir pour qu'enfin tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes…, railla-t-il.

\- Oh ! Ne recommence pas avec ça, glapit-elle à la fois gênée et amusée.

Drago enlaça sa femme dans ses bras, collant doucement son visage contre son torse, la main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Tu es vraiment aussi fière qu'une lionne.

\- Et toi aussi rancunier qu'un serpent !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà la fin ! Je tenais vraiment à cet épilogue car je voulais les monter en adultes et non plus en tant qu'adolescents. Montrer qu'ils avaient changé mais que leur caractère, au final, restait le même. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont suivi et surtout celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! Merci merci merci !**

 **Et sinon, si vous avez aimé La rancune d'un serpent et Entre ces murs, je vous invite à découvrir ma nouvelle histoire, toujours avec les mêmes personnages par sur un autre registre : Je vous déclare mari et femme (que vous pouvez trouver en cliquant sur mon profil).**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !**


End file.
